The Babysitter of Heroes
by Laurence Wu
Summary: Benjamin is your average college student, he lived a simple life. But when he move to his grandpa's house, find golden cup which appears a Holy Grail that summons several servants in flesh and blood. He must not only deal with servants moving into his house but stop them from killing each other and cause chaos in the city. He did not sign up to be a caretaker for the Heroes AU 2005
1. Chapter 1 Now Been Rewrite

**Hey, Fan fiction people this is my first time writing a story and I'm going to write an interesting idea of Fate Story. It would be a college student who is not a mage nor knows any Mages and Holy Grail War. He found the Holy Grail that was on his Grandpa's box and found that it summons Heroic Spirits that are from legends and myths. This would not be good for him. Disclaimer: I don't own any fate/stay night. I do know my grammar is bad. No need to rub it in my face and I apologize that my story is not very good. It's just an idea that was in my head for awhile.**

 **Update to 7/6/2016: I changed the timeline for this chapter and improved. It has make sense now and has more meats to the bone of this chapter now**

* * *

There was a realm utterly alien to the trappings of the mortal coil. Like the Fields of Elysium, like Valhalla, it was the world where only the brave and the bold resided. It was home to champions of men, to warriors of peerless skill, to heroes. This was the Throne of Heroes, inhabited by those that have come before, those that would inspire the countless that had yet to come.

They are called **Heroic Spirits** (Legendary Souls) who achieved great deeds in life and become objects of worship after their deaths. A legend who has been venerated enough by humanity that it would be forever immortalized throughout time and history.

However what is a **Hero**?

Are they suppose to be a person who is admired or idealized for courage, outstanding achievements, and noble qualities. A person who has heroic qualities and performed a heroic act and is regarded as a model or ideal

No, the definition of what is a hero really is

Has because broad and distorted as stories tell how heroic they are which some are not what they expected to be.

The Throne of Heroes does not think of 'heroes' in the same sense as modern day definition.

The Throne of Heroes looks at the Greek definition of the word 'heroes' A hero is just someone who did things in a much grander way than humanity is usually used to.

Many legend and myths, 'the hero' of the story would accomplish many great feats, but would also commit acts of depravity for the greater good or for it own personal profit and pleasure which even the ruthless and heartless are the heroes of their own tales.

And those ruthless and heartless types are called **Anti-Heroes** if Hero can live up for their fame then infamy would work as well.

They are people who do not portrayal or lack any idealism, courage, or morality. These individuals possess dark personality traits such as disagreeableness, dishonesty, and aggressiveness. An opposite of most of the traditional attributes of a hero. They are different from proper heroes who have earned their titles properly, they were forced and cursed into this Throne because their sad and cruel fate. They were reviled, hated, cursed and sacrifice by the people but at the same time saved people with an evil acts or intents, therefore, bringing a positive result, not a negative one which became saviors who are worshiped and cursed in equal scale.

While proper heroes are created from respect and gratitude, anti-heroes are created from fear and ungratefulness. Proper heroes have both the physical and moral capabilities to do heroic deeds while antiheroes almost or never use physical and moral capabilities to do heroic deeds.

Wherever there are man and woman, there are heroes, anti-heroes, anti-villains, villains, nameless wraiths and anonymous counter-guardians. The Throne hold them all, it accepted all and rejected none of them

The **Greater Grail** was a powerful artifact, created two centuries ago by three magus families Einsbern, Makiri, and Tōsaka for their quest to reach the place of God **Akasha** , the records of the beginning and the end of all things that creates everything in this world and to recover the Third Magic. To achieve this, they needed a great source of power. The Holy Grail was that source and **Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern** became the core of the Greater Grail. By summoning seven heroes to fight, the last one standing who had completed the dark and bloody ritual would be granted one omnipotent wish. That wish was the reason for the Holy Grail War. That was a Magus duty and is the dearest wish of all Magi, which was the entire reason they spent their years to do. Many believe that the number of souls of the servants killed in the war to make a wish are six, but its true purpose required seven servants to return to the root as a way to form a hole directly to the Akasha. The wishes of the servants were never meant to be fulfilled and were just sacrificial pawns for them.

The First Grail took place around 1800. It was not even a war at all as it was only meant to be a ritual for the three families to reach Akasha. It took around ten years to gather the necessary energy to manifest the Grail. The Three Families that Holy Grail could only grant the wish of one person. As soon as that truth was known, the bonds of cooperation were washed in blood by conflicts. Even though they had the same goals, their opinions on how to reach them were different from each other. Soon, this unforeseen event caused them to break off their alliance. They all agreed to proceed with the system and meant to create the Grail, but actually became enemies when it was summoned.

Due to it requiring seven Heroic Spirits to achieve the ritual and seven Masters to summon them, the three families sent envoys of four outside of the Magi with messages that said, "Join the Holy Grail War to obtain your wish and become Masters." This caused an internal quarrel between each other that were not major conflicts in the end. It was more or less Holy Grail War beta.

The Second Holy Grail War was held around the 1860s, which formally took on the name of the "Holy Grail War." They had no rules for the Masters and their servants to follow, and it became a murder spree that nobody even survived. This caused the Three Families to create more precise rules and brought a third party, similar to the Church, whose job was to watch over any claim of the Holy Grail. The Church sent a supervisor to act as a mediator between the Church and the Mage's Association to keep it from falling into the wrong hands and if the Holy Grail turned out to be an actual Holy Relic then the Church would bypass the cease-fire agreement and plunder it out of the hands of the Magi.

The Third Holy Grail War took place in the 1930s before World War 2. Now let us speak of the Third Holy Grail War event. One of Three Magus Families, the **Einzberns** , was a bloodline family that had suffered a disastrous defeat in the early stages of the Second Holy Grail War. Tired of losing out on reclaiming the Third Magic, they chose to summon a Ruler class Servant to be an impartial authority, whose real identity was **Amakusa Shirou Tokisada,** the teenage leader of the **Shimabara Rebellion**. The summoned Amakusa Shirou was not outstanding in combat, nor proficient in Magecraft, but he continued to win and survived the war. As the third war drew to a close, an unexpected event occurred. One participant of the war was **Daric Prestone Yggdmillennia,** the Head of the Yggdmillennia clan. He discovered the chance of the Greater Grail and borrowed the power of the military of Nazi Germany with skillful words to operate to seize it. With the power of the military behind him, he was able to plunder it and caused a lot of casualties to the exhausted Three Magus Families. However, he was heavily wounded in the fight against the Ruler who died last. The Greater Grail, forged by the combined labor of all three great families, was plundered by the Nazis.

Now with the Greater Grail in their hands, surely Nazi Germany would be able to rule the world as they saw fit. As it was being transported to Germany, Daric's plan was to betray Nazi and mislead the details about the Grail and disappear without a trace. Before he could do that, the cargo ship that he was on blew up and caused chaos between the Nazis and Mage. A few hours later, the ship sank, along with many casualties. Daric's body was found burned to a crisp. A few years later, the Mage's Association was attacked by Ghouls, Living Dead, and Vampires led by the Dead Apostles, who sensed their positions were weakening. There were major casualties on both sides, even with the help from the Holy Church. During the battle, there was a report of missing valuable catalysts, secret blueprints of different family members, and important documents.

The Greater Grail disappeared like a mist, the dream of the three great families dissolved. Only a few members still knew what it was and spent years looking for it, hoping the Grail was still out there, waiting to be found. The years went by until even the youth became elderly.

But the story doesn't end there. It only changed its location throughout different multiverses and landed on a separate universe of Earth. In that world, the Holy Grail was dismantled after the Fifth Holy Grail War.

In this universe, the Third Holy Grail War continue the war and the Grail was not taken away by military of Nazi Germany or Daric Prestone Yggdmillennia. But one thing change from this war is one different servant and new class Avenger, which replaced the Berserker-class which this servant was summoned by Einzberns family who thought they could control it, **Angra Mainyu** a Persian god of darkness that would be a living calamity able to slaughter all the opponents with ease but they quickly found out that their interpretation of Avenger was wrong, that he was a weak Servant without any abilities

He was quickly killed and was trapped in the wish-granting spiritual Holy Grail. Which cause a black miracle, this person was turned into a living wish by his own village in order to contain all the evils of the world and absolve themselves of sin. The power of the Grail as a wish granter received the wishes that humanity had placed on Angra Mainyu and turns him into literally all the world's evils which corrupted the Holy Grail into a looming fifty-meter pillar of a slick mass of inky black tissue and taken on an almost organic sheen with something massive squirming inside like a woman giving birth and creating life.

Then the Fourth Holy Grail War occurred. Everything seemed normal at first but the corruption caused by Angra Mainyu took effect, allowing for the summoning of improper Servant who summon an immense, Lovecraftian beast which causes the war to be eventually postponed due to the duo's rampage. There was also the death of the supervisor from the Holy Church who was immediately shot when agrees to reward one of the Masters a Command Seal and to ensure that no other Masters can get one. To add one more of rub salt in the wound and make the difficult situation even worse. The Holy Grail was destroyed and cause a black ooze pours down from the sky rapidly floods the city, destroying everything it touches and engulfing an Archer class. In the aftermath of the destruction of the Grail, a certain man who believed in his ideals more than anyone else, and was driven to despair ending up saving a young boy, happy to see him still alive which he later adopted the boy as a son.

This certain man trying to demolish the ritual as of the proper scheduled time of the Fifth Heaven's Feel by arranging for the physical collapse of the Great Grail System before the originally estimated date. But unfortunate the Holy Grail decided to speed up the next war with some unused mana inside of it and cause 60 years to only 10 years gap

Soon the Fifth Holy Grail War soon start once more. Now, this time, there were various possible scenarios in this war but in the end, someone or somebody emerged as the victor and help in destroying the Grail rather than activating it. The manifestation of Angra Mainyu seeking to grant a wish entangled someone else which causes a time loop that lasts four days but the normal boy in the ancient middle east who was labeled as being Angra Mainyu eventually decides to end the loop after realizing all the trouble he has caused and ends the loop for good so that his new friends and allies can live out whatever life they had made in this timeline

Soon came the Dismantlement of the Holy Grail as Lord El-Melloi II, a previous Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, arrived in Fuyuki with Rin Tohsaka to set out to completely dismantle the Great Grail. This development was against the Mage's Association's plan of reestablishing it, so the two sides were opposed. It caused great turmoil of the same magnitude as a Holy Grail War, but the end result was the Greater Grail's dismantlement. This caused a complete conclusion for the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki and which ended the Holy Grail War once and for all.

Or was it?

This new Holy Grail that appears in this world was now a literal cup, which appeared out of nowhere inside a box filled with other catalysts. The new Holy Grail was still gathering energy around it while it was being carried by an average college student who was unaware of it, moving back to his grandfather's home. He was 5'10 with black to brown standard short-cut hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't on the skinny side, but also not on the stout side. He had brown skin because he spent quite some time sunbathing due to his great amount of free time. His go-to outfit was blue jeans and a t-shirt. A good-natured young man who worked hard enough to graduate from college, too bad that an event was going to ruin his life, or make him the most wanted man in the whole world.

Because he had no idea that he held the most dangerous thing, that would make the world a better place or destroy the whole world in a fire of death. It now rests on an average person whose life would change forever and would find that his house was going to be full of freeloaders who were going to murder his bank account every day if they expect this much all of the time.

This is either a great good fortune or a disaster in the making. This poor boy would get skewered and get kill soon or later.


	2. Chapter 2 Now Been Rewrite

**A/N: This is my first time of write a story so please review and encourage me to write it.**

 **I love Fate series but what I love the most is the Heroics Spirit, that I always want to imagine the interaction with each and reaction to the modern era. I also want to imagine the Modern world reaction to the heroes too. The list of Heroics Spirit with being from Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/Stay Night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra (CCC) and Fate/Grand Order ( when it released soon in the future). I maybe put Fate/Koha-Ace of you guy want to see them?. Do not start a rant on Nasuverse logic on me I just want to make a different kind of Fate story. one more thing there would be no Holy Grail war or any kind of it, It would just Heroics Spirit interaction with other people**

 **Update to 7/30/2016: I rewrite the chapter now as it has more meats to the bone of this chapter now**

* * *

Benjamin groaned as he put the heavy box down on the table, curious about what his grandpa sent him this in the front door this morning. At the all, he was definitely not a morning person and this was an unusual day for Benjamin's Grandpa to send mailbox to him in the morning who the mailman has to knock the door very loud. That cause him to get up from his bed and walk down in his messy pajama, sign his name on the delivery signature to confirmed this is the right place.

Benjamin opened the top of box and grab what inside:

Piece of a black armor, regular piece of a wood table, a two-piece of ovaloid earring, ancient arrow that is blackened by ancient blood, a glass bottle that has a liquid stain on it, a fossil of a snake, an ancient mirror, a bloodstained leaf, a Literature book that is from Colchis, an old Greek shield, a piece of cloth with white and red colors, an old blueprint with words that said 'The perfect human', a golden apple, a golden crown banner, a slingshot, two butcher' knives and scalpel, a black Dirks , a skull mask that has cracks on it, an Egyptian necklace, a jewel pendant, a Harper, Shard of red cloth, lump of clay, flag of Shinsengumi troop and the last is old scripture of Zoroaster.

Benjamin's mouth opened wide at this sight, surprised what he found the in the box. "Seriously Grandpa what the hell is all this stuff?"

So did Grandpa spend half of his life going on a trip to collect rare trinkets around the world? Benjamin never understood Grandpa at all, Benjamin rarely saw him that much but what he did know was that Grandpa he is somewhat quiet some time and always lives alone in his home. He was a soldier who participate in World War 2 and Vietnam war, After that he become archeologist who loves to study artifacts and history for some reason.

Sometimes when Benjamin looked at Grandpa's eye, it was always full of pain and regret. When Benjamin was a young boy, Grandpa and he sat together, he told stories about the aftermath of World War 1, the deadest conflict of World War 2 and Vietnam War. He also taught Benjamin how cruel the world could be, yet how much good it still is contained. So that he can understand how difficult the world can be when he start a new life outside of his little home but also has the courage to be good.

Benjamin smiled at those good memories, he noticed a letter and book sat at the table, Benjamin opened up the letter slowly and read what Grandpa said.

 _"Dear Benjamin_

 _I hope this letter finds you in a good health, sorry for not being able to chat with you for a long time. Because I have an important stuff that needs to be finished, I won't be back for a_ _while. Please read the book when you have the time. It is very important for you and me or even the human beings. These will be more boxes on my door for you to open in the future. No matter what happen now. Please take care of my house and stuff."_

Benjamin raises his eyebrows what so important about those trinkets, put down the letter and picked up the book that label " _ **The Holy Grail War"**_ , he cast surprise look and thought _"is this a fantasy novel or tabletop role-playing game_?" While Benjamin was never much into a role-playing game but he was into a novel as the book look like it is good enough to pass the time and was good to read it.

He put the trinkets back in the box and carried it down to the basement which is pretty huge and wide enough to put more than three workshops.

He placed the box with other stuff. He noticed a small light coming from the box, so he gripped it to see what it is. It was a golden cup with fine details, it shimmered in the light so bright that he could be blind from stare at it. Benjamin cannot help but felt real comfortable holding the cup, and shook his head to get rid of that strange feeling. Place the cup on the floor. This was getting strange and strange by the minute, he did not remember a golden cup inside the box before and he still can not help that the golden cup is watching him right now.

Benjamin shook his head and upstair went on towards the bathroom. It was a nice hot shower that washed away his grogginess and shakes off the coldest on his body. After he was done, he put on his clothes, simple jeans, and a T-shirt and went downstairs to eat his morning breakfast which was eggs, oatmeal, and sausage.

He checks his email on his phone to write a letter to his Grandpa about the box he has sent to him. He also checks another letter from his family, His father was on a business trip, His mother is on a trip to see her family, and her older sister is still worked for the U.S army. All his family is away, for now, it looked like he has the whole mansion size house all by himself. It is not like he hates to be lonely in his house, he enjoys relaxing in his home and sunbathe in sunlight outside. He checked his homework are here in his backpack and make sure that everything is here. "Alright I have a tough schedule with school right now, do they really have to make homework lot harder now when school is almost over?"

When he was done eating his food, he took his schoolbag, opened his front door and closed behind him. He drove his car towards his college for his last final year, Benjamin looked uncomfortable about that strange feeling from the golden cup, it felt a connection with it. Benjamin shook his head now it not the time to thinking about it. He still has a lot of schoolwork that needs to be done, he has been lazy for some time and works feeling so bored. It was going to be a very busy for Benjamin.

 **-The Greater Grail's Core stirred from its slumber and have begun to feed the powerful ley lines nearby. After while it begins to** **forming a red glyph-shaped circle around it,** **glowing with intensity wait for someone to place a catalyst. It needs to require a great amount of power to granting a wish, it held one purpose to fulfill a wish, the First and Second War leave with no clear victor that cause Grail in a frustration to even** **to make a wish for itself. It came with single desire to make wish that** **isn't** **about itself, it was for the Heroic Spirits, all of the heroes of mankind were gathered in this realm** **Throne of Heroes all wait for a war and eagerly waited for their chance to be summoned, to fix something in which they had not able to do in their lifetime.** **That boy should be a suitable Master for the Servants even though he is not a Magu, to begin with.**

 _ **"I call upon all of the Heroic Spirits the Protectors, Defender, Rulers and Saints from the vast reaches of time and space itself, to be resurrected for a second life, become a reincarnation in flesh and blood, walk the Earth one last time and accept this contract and become this boy's familiars as his sword, shield, his mind and soul and accept this new life that this Grail has given you."**_

 **The circle glowed with power as it voice was sincere and heard among the many heroes that resided in the throne who heard about the new for a second life but not many of them were not interested in that kind of wish as no** **true hero would actually be interested in the prospect and** **are only attached to the oaths they were tried to do. If this was about the War with the reward of a single wish anything to their desire then they would have answered to that call but a reward for a simple life that is not what they want for many of their wishes range from want to change something, want to fight with the stronger opponents and to get rid of stain that they want to get rid of. So many of them just simply ignore the summoning while some were in the middle of doubt it as it smells fishes about this new deal. Some of the heroes were not interested in being this simple person as a familiar as it going against their pride and value to serve an ordinary person without any special talent or has any special traits that draw them into him. There were Heroes with pride, they would not have suffered such indignity to be this person Master. While some of them decide to answer it with curious or** **took up arms and answered the summons**

 **But fortunately this New Holy Grail have enough power to forcefully the Throne to summon many heroes as possible, it was so strong that it** **pull so many of the heroes' soul away from the Throne Of Heroes and into this world wait for to be summoned.** **So the first hero to be summoned was a mud** **puppet who decide to answer this call as he/she just want to be summoned soon. This mud puppet was not interested in for a second life or any wish for the Holy Grail but only came because it was an offer to come here because the Holy Grail sought him/her out of specifically.**

Some time later at the car, Benjamin was feeling rather goosebumps up his spine. "What was that rotten atmosphere min ago?" He said to himself as he got off his car and see one of his classmates waving at him.

"Hey Benjamin," Alex Tendou shouted as he waving his head at him. Alex Tendou appearance is a black hairstyle, blue eyes, and muscle body. He is half American and half Japanese a young stronger man who was an auto mechanic that work and repairing cars which when he was a child he was very strong so that he could pull his family car and he trains to get stronger to help his friends and family with their cars diagnose the problem accurately and quickly.

Benjamin and Alex Tendou knew each other since when they enter college for the first time which they would sometimes go out to eat at a food truck who the owner is Raymundo Ray Santiago at the age 25 which he has been in the business for 2 years, serving burgers outside of Benjamin's college.

"Hello, again Alex," Benjamin said as he shook hands with Alex. "I hope that you know that we'll have an algebra test. I still what to know that you can still write with all that work mechanic?"

"Don't worry about my hand, Benjamin," Alex said as shows his wrecked hands to him. "See, it is perfectly safe I can still write with both of my hands no problem."

"Yet not convince my friend," Benjamin replied, make a face. "Let hope there'll be no problem to it."

"Don't worry Benjamin, there would be no problem." Alex answer as both of them starts to walk to into their classroom. "Man, so many home works at the end of the year of college school." He asked

Well, Alex, it is almost for us to be fully adult and graduate throughout the year," Benjamin answer as he checks his backpack to see if he has all of the stuff he needs to use. "The college wants us to fully prepare due last few finals so let hope you can pass with me this time."

"Yeah it is no easy task for me Benjamin, those practices test for finals, are no joke to mine," Alex said as he was listening to two girls who are chatting with their desks facing and joined together. "Hey, you want to hang with me after the algebra test is over?"

"Nope, sorry Alex as I get to move some stuff into my house," Benjamin answer as he sits down in his chair. "My Grandpa send me some box of stuff which I have to move into the basement and get some other stuff to do."

"Oh, ok Benjamin," Alex Tendou said as he sits down too in his chair. "But if you have the time then call me."

Which soon the teacher arrived here and carry a bunch paper. "Oh, right class quit fool around and get into your seats." "The algebra test is about to begin and get a spare piece of blank paper to help your way on the test."

Benjamin grabs a blank paper and pencil while the teacher passes out the algebra test to each student.

"Oh shit," Alex Tendou said to himself as he looks at the test itself. "This is quite hard then it look." "It looked likes a different kind of language to write it."

Benjamin studies the algebra test and put his hand on his head. "Hmm, this doesn't look quite bad as I thought." "Oh this question is one I know, I wonder how Alex is doing?"

Which he looks at Alex Tendou who was struggling with his algebra test and make a quite a painful face.

"It seems that everybody hates mathematics so much." "And man, math class is should tough."

"But that's bada gah rah... FFFFFFFFFFF UUUUUUUUUUUUU-!" Alex Tendou shouted himself


	3. Chapter 3 Now Been Rewrite

**A/N:** **I may have additional dialogue or rewrite it in this chapter**

* * *

The day was far less eventful. Benjamin continued his trip in his rickety old car, this time significantly slower than usual. After some boring morning classes with final tests, he went to the library to continue finishing his homework. When he finished all his work in the afternoon, he went the grocery store and bought a huge amount of various foods that would last for a few months to put into the trunk of his car. Benjamin parked his car in his grandpa's garage, carrying a load of food to the kitchen and dining room. As Benjamin was done putting the food away in the refrigerator, he then sat down in a chair and grabbed the soda in his backpack. Soon Benjamin felt so relaxed in his chair after a hard day's work and was about to go sleep in his bed.

He noticed that the basement door was left open. He forgot to close it behind him. Benjamin got up from his chair, started to walk to the door and was about to close it. That was when a red light started to come from the basement door, he was worried about the source of the light. Did he leave a light on or was someone there down in the basement searching for something?

Benjamin went downstairs to only see a red circle with foreign markings around the concrete floor and in the middle of it was the golden cup that he put down yesterday. The golden cup was glowing when Benjamin walked near to it and touched the golden cup, a warm feeling entered his nervous system. The tinkers began to levitate out of the box and air flew towards the golden cup, a lump of clay dropped on the top of it. Confused at this event, Benjamin started to hear words that sounded like a deep voice from nowhere as he searched around the place to see if someone was here. The red circle glowed with a bright spark when clay began to radiate power from the cup.

 **Ye first, O silver, O iron.**  
 **O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract.**  
 **Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg.**  
 **Let the descending winds be as a wall.**  
 **Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.**  
 **Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.**  
 **Five perfections for each repetition.**  
 **And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!**  
 **Set.**  
 **Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.**  
 **If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obeys this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.**  
 **I make my oath here.**  
 **I am that person who has become the virtue of all Heaven.**  
 **I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.**  
 **Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,**  
 **come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!**

The circle started to glow brighter and the wind started to pick up dust. A strong wave of some kind of energy threw him against the nearby wall. He tried to ignore the pounding in his head, Benjamin looked up to see a figure who looked like a sixteen-year-old with long teal colored hair, though its mundane appearance only seemed to be so by the loose clothing. A simple, plain tunic of grayish-white covered the majority of his/her form, concealing everything down to the shins. Underneath, he/she wore simple trousers of a similar color but neglected the addition of footwear to maintain a natural feature.

After a few moments of silence, the figure spoke with a serene smile on its face.

"I ask of you, are you, my Master?"

Benjamin was confused as he stared at the summoned man or woman in shock.

"What, who are you?" he asked with a perplexed look. "And what do you mean 'master'?" But before he could inquire further, Benjamin felt a strong burning energy come from the golden cup and into his body. "With all due respect, who the hell are you?" Benjamin asked the same question again.

The figure with long teal colored hair glanced at Benjamin and smiled: "I shall be bound to your service till you see fit to release me." Benjamin had no idea that this event would change the world as he knows and be in the center of it.

( **At the** **Dining and Kitchen room** )

Benjamin found himself sitting at his table, hold his hand with a cup of coffee in front of him and take a sip of it.

So... okay. Okay, let's... start from the beginning. What's your name?" Benjamin asked him or her.

"Lancer." He/She simple answer.

"That's not even a name, that's a title for someone wields a weapon and where is this Lance of your," Benjamin stated as he searches around him/her to see if he/she was holding with weapons somewhere in his/her plain tunic.

"You right and yes, Lancer is my Class. One of the three Knight Classes so-" A there was a pause in the air which Lancer studies Benjamin for a moment. Intense, concerned. Looking right into his eyes, through them, as if searching for something inside. "You... you really don't know anything. Nothing about the Holy Grail War or the mage families. Nothing." "Or even know about the rules of the War?"

"Nope, I have no idea what are you talk about?" Benjamin said as he shakes his head very slowly and deliberately. "Explain what is going on as I know that you just pop out that circle?"

In which Lancer explaining how these Holy Grail wars thing was and the wars were fought for its possession. Benjamin tries his best to remain as calmed as he could, after that strange event in his basement. A wish letting seven ghosts from the past massacre each other only to unlock a single wish. It was too far of a cruel game that can only to fulfill a single desire and he still can not know why do six ghosts need to die for a single wish.

Next, Lancer told Benjamin about Masters, Servants, Magi and Heroic Spirits. Benjamin showed a different kind of feelings. Benjamin was shocked at an unlimited power that could even bring the dead back to life, wondered at the existence of such things as Heroes of legend that transcended time itself, angered at the callousness of Magi fighting a secret war over the heads of innocent and unsuspecting people that cause countless of live for their quest to reach the root so they can have celestial power from there.

Benjamin massaged his temples as his eyes try not open in shock, magic was a work of fiction to him. It's an element in the tales of warriors and princesses in Legend and fiction. Today was the most strange of all and he was still not really able to understand everything about it. The Holy Grail war which a war between seven heroes from the past and legend battle each other else to only get a single war.

"Do I have to participate in a legendary relic ?" Benjamin asked Lancer as he was worry about enters a to-the-death tournament. "In fact, am I a Mage?"

"Strangely no this is different, there is no feeling of a Grail war and, in fact, my body felt real," Lancer replied calmly without a hint of worry. "And no, I can sense that you are not Mage at all."

Which Benjamin nodded his head and felt relief that he is not going to enter into war for a wish that he would have no chance of winning which he notices the word "Body felt real."

"So you said that your body is flesh and blood form and you are no longer have this spiritual form?." said Benjamin with straight-faced. When Servant are summoned into this world, they would able to switch between a spiritual body and material body at will. In the spiritual form, the servant can be invisible to the naked eye, most forms of scrying and cannot be easily detected by enemies

Lancer nod in response.

Benjamin put his hand to his head. "So I am supposed to be your master?." Lancer studied him and said, "Yes, but there should be three command seals on hand, I still sense a contract with you."

Benjamin stared at his hand, he frowned."Is because that I am normal human being, not a Magus." Benjamin now understands that Master are usually a magus who support with a Magic Circuit and if Master is a normal human then he would not have Command Spells at all, just only an anchor for the servant to this world

Lancer shook its head "Master or not I would still follow your order even though you have no authority over me ".

"Thank you but could you stop calling me Master, Lancer? I'm not your boss. Just call me Benjamin." Which Ben does not mind been called by that but the way it sounds make the phrase misinterpreted in so many different ways.

"So Lancer what is your true name ?' Benjamin waited for an answer. He now understands that Servant is heroes from the past in the story.

"My name is Enkidu," Lancer said and smiled. "It not like my name have any true weaknesses or something."

Benjamin crossed his arms, trying to think what kind of hero Enkidu legend come from. Enkidu wasn't a name that he know and Benjamin knows the most common heroes name. He'd have to go to a library and in hope that he would find a book on Enkidu's legend when he had the chance found out who he/she is.

But Benjamin decided to take a close look of this Servant. In honesty, Enkidu is beyond the classifications that are predominately prevalent within the World, transcending the conceptual boundaries of gender. He/She is a flawless, androgynous entity of perfect harmony and absolute beauty that is undeniable, displaying an otherworldly pulchritude reminiscent to a beautiful forest. He/She appears to be born forth from a clod of the Earth, nothing more than an amassing of clay to be shaped and molded by the ancient Gods

Beginning from Lancer's apex, a beautiful waterfall of hair cascades downward in unbound freedom, nearly touching the earth with its length and presenting a lustrous light green shimmer. Below, he/she possesses a visage that is considered too perfect, reflecting an unrivaled elegance of symmetry in his/her delicate and beautiful features of porcelain complexion that resemble those of an artificial mannequin, displaying a quintessence that are of both genders. It is a host to light-grey eyes that can reflect genuine, uplifting compassion or absolute, crushing rejection, yet they reflect all the truths of heaven and earth with serene moderation and present an intrinsic understanding of the world. The more Benjamin looks at his/her contradictory features, the more he realizes how impossible quintessential they actually are, marking Enkidu's existence as one beyond those that have since occurred within the World and equaled only by one other

In truth, Lancer's body as a whole can be said to resemble a coiled spring of readiness, possessing a firm and taut extremities, harboring an underlying strength that once wrestled the Divine Bull of the Gods, capable of lashing outwards on a moments notice. Lancer only possesses the barest and most simplistic aspects of civilization upon his/her person to conceal his misleading figure, reflecting the clothing he first chose during life.

However, it should be noted that while this is Enkidu's preferred form, Enkidu said that he/she can change anything he/she desires, altering the details of his/her current appearance, or becoming something else entirely; be it a weapon, a beast, or even someone other than himself/herself through his flesh being made of malleable clay and mud.

For a servant who is a hero from a legend seems rather unremarkable and not summoned with any items make him/her look so plain that Benjamin would think this servant is pilgrim than a hero.

 _"Wait a min,"_ Benjamin thought as he soon realizes something about that Holy Grail in his basement. _"If he/she was summoned here then that mean there is going more servant come out of the Holy Grail rather than just one hero here."_

Which Benjamin then slaps his face, oh god there is going to be more of them. How is he going to take care of this issue pretty soon? How he going control these Heroes, they are too powerful and prideful to even listen to him who is just a teenage and their Abilities can cause a potential lot of collateral damage to the city. How on earth is he going to hide all this damage from a servant, Benjamin did not sign up to take care of this crazy event.

"What has I got into this mess in the first place," Benjamin asked himself. "In fact where the Holy Grail come from anyway?"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the multiverse, a Wizard Marshall Kischur Zelretch Schweninorg sensed a ripple forming in the fabric of the reality. Someone in somewhere and somehow manages to summon multiple Heroic Spirits at once after the end of the 5th Grail war, and in America of all places too. He used his Second Magic, Kaleidoscope to search for the cause of the ripples and found that a familiar summoning ritual which somehow messed up so that it summoned a huge chunk of Servants that bound a normal teenager to become a Master and not only that there was Holy Grail with him.

This scenario seemed quite interesting for him but knew that it would cause a lot of trouble in the long run, not to mention about Alaya and Gaia who would possibly work together for the first time and send their dogs to exterminate who cause this event. Or would not care at all and would be too busy fight each other to even care to notice something was missing in their eyes.

He could hope that last possible path is in his favor as this is a prime entertainment material had dropped into his lap and Zelretch was not going to let it event go unnoticed under his watch.

Getting back to the issue which Zelretch discovered that the missing heroes were taken and summon from a Holy Grail with surprising efficiency. Which is odd as he knows that none of Holy Grails he has seen in his life manage to get this much power to actually summon so many servants to the Grail. As most Holy Grail War usually summon around seven or eight if you count Avenger but sometimes fourteen or fifteen if you count Ruler.

"Well, at least thing won't be dull for me at least," Zelretch commented as he begins to work something. "It has been while since I have an entertainment for a long time." He simple smile as know this is going to be the most kind of chaos for quite a while.

Zelretch thought about warning the Holy Church and the Clock Tower about this but was finding his interest of keeping it secret which it would be wake up call and he can not wait for the reaction from everyone when they found that there is a Holy Grail war in the America where is it very hard to hide from the public people.

"After the all, this is going to end in bullets, bombs, and blood," Zelretch said as knows what would happen when the teenager, Benjamin to meet those Magi for the first time and how his reacted would be. "Well, it would quite a show for me to see it." "Should I help him... maybe not."

"I should just watch show from here and get popcorn."

* * *

 **Benjamin is now a Master, well not so much of because he is a human being, not magus nor does he have Magic Circuit or Command spells like** **Souichirou Kuzuki,** **so he going to hard time command them. But the good new is Benjamin does not give a sign that he is a Master because a Master that is providing magical energy to a Servant will "leak" magical energy in a volume that is easily detectable to most spellcasters. The leakage is distinctive, allowing a Magus to determine that the Master has a contract with a Servant.**

 **Under ordinary circumstances, a Master is always a spellcaster, usually a Magus with a Magic Circuit, who is selected by the Grail. It is possible for an ordinary person to become a Master, as in the case of Souichirou Kuzuki, as well as untrained individuals such as Ryuunosuke Uryuu who is descended from a lineage that once resided in Fuyuki. Ryuunosuke knows nothing about magic or the fourth Holy Grail War though this is rare.**

 **The Holy Grail choose him as a summoner to summon the Heroes so there a feeling of a connection with Benjamin. The Heroes can still able to supply their energy or Noble Phantasm from being near to the Holy Grail. The Heroes have flesh and blood so can be harmed by normal means but to kill them is going to take a lot of time. Also, they** **do not openly give off the impression of a Servant due to their bodies being made of flesh but their mysterious radiance that makes people cringe or uneasy to be around with them.**


	4. Chapter 4 Now Been Rewrite

**Update to 1/27/2017: I rewrote the chapter now, as it has more meat on the bone of this chapter with more dialogue and more reactions from Benjamin on** **Nasuverse's world. Now he realizes that he faces a new issue that can endanger his normal life.**

* * *

Benjamin was asked by Enkidu, who wanted to explore the city and that was a surprise for Benjamin, who not expecting Enkidu to say that. However, Enkidu had insisted that they wanted to feel and touch a city of the modern era with its own hands and feet. Benjamin quickly pointed out that they should wait for the afternoon, as he doesn't want many people to see a strange person dressed in a plain tunic walking down the street. So Benjamin drove with Enkidu to Jersey City and parked in one of the parking lots. Benjamin walked with Enkidu, who wore sandals, looking pretty happy to see the world still so beautiful. He made sure that Enkidu was covered by his jacket so that anyone would not take much notice to the servant. "I doubt that clothes such as that are worn currently," Benjamin said as he looked at Enkidu's clothing. "But I think you might be fine with that, just a little bit."

Enkidu still certainly stood out from people. Benjamin thought the people were trying to guess if Enkidu was a man or woman. Well, Enkidu looked to be about sixteen-years-old with long, beautiful hair that shimmered with a light-green color, a face that retained vaguely childlike features, had firm and taut limbs and a small figure. When they both arrived at one of the city's parks, Benjamin sat on one of the city's park benches, watching Enkidu play around with the children and climbing a tree and sitting on the rocks next to the river, singing a small beautiful melody that charmed anyone near him just to listen to it.

Benjamin was in a deep thought that his house was carrying one of humanity's greatest secrets that can endanger the world, a Holy Grail that grants any kind of wish that would cause a war between Human and magus. _"So I am a master now, but I have countless questions and still have no clue what is going on here,"_ Benjamin thought to himself. _"This Holy Grail is supposed to be the one from Christianity, right? But, I didn't actually remember that the Holy Grail could grant a wish, which does it say in the book?"_ A Holy Grail that makes wishes come true definitely appears in many folklores and legends around the world, but a fictional power that doesn't exist and isn't possible. Right?

Enkidu told him that a wish was always granted in the past and the Holy Grail is just making the wish by giving heroes flesh and blood, a human form. And of course the Holy Grail that appears in his home is real enough as proof, the great miracle of the servants has occurred right in front of his face a few hours ago. Summoning and controlling past heroes with a Holy Grail that has so much power that can grant its owner unlimited power. Benjamin didn't need to worry about the wish, he just needed to worry about how many of them were going to stay in his house. Benjamin sometimes wished he could have a command seal, so they wouldn't cause chaos with each other. Benjamin did not need to know how many heroes were in the Holy Grail, there are so many of them.

After Enkidu was done playing around with the children, Enkidu sat next to Benjamin.

"You have fun there Enkidu?" Benjamin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Enkidu nodded and replied, "The Jersey City is pretty interesting and I would like to see more."

"Just tell me when you are done looking around the city," said Benjamin as he leaned back.

Enkidu nodded and got up, looking pretty happy to have so much freedom.

When Enkidu was done, Benjamin took Enkidu to a shopping mall. Benjamin had to buy some clothes for Enkidu due to the fact that all he wore was a tunic and that pretty much stood out, even with the jacket on him, which he is still the odd thumb in the crowd. No matter what clothes Enkidu wore, Benjamin couldn't figure out if Enkidu was a boy or girl. In the end, Enkidu wore simple clothes, a loose tan shirt that fell just below the waistline, knee socks, and shorts. Enkidu did not seem to mind what clothes it was.

"By the way, are you a girl or a boy?" Benjamin asked in confusion, looking at his/her body features.

"I am neither a man nor a woman, Benjamin," Enkidu answered him. "You can call me a man or woman if you have a hard time describing my gender."

"What?" Benjamin said with eyebrows risen. "You said what now?"

"It doesn't matter what kind of clothes you give me, as I can be either gender," Enkidu said with a smile that sat nicely with the clothes together. "Do I look like a girl or boy to you?"

Benjamin took a long studious look at Enkidu with a confused face. His/Her voice is perfect in a way as it leans towards a feminine voice, but it is boyish enough so that he/she could pass off as a man if he/she tried hard. His/Her face doesn't look overly girlish and with short hair, you could see him/her as a boy without many problems.

"Honestly, I have begun to think that you're a boy Enkidu. I thought you were a girl from first glance," Benjamin answered as he looked at Enkidu's face. "But after a few minutes of listening to your voice, I would just call you he now as for simplicity's sake and because of The Epic of Gilgamesh literature who said Enkidu in "male" pronouns for the sake of convenience." Benjamin knew that Enkidu's human form is technically a genderless mass of clay who is considered male but bears the likeness of the divine harlot Shamhat.

"Then it is as you say, Benjamin. I am a man," Enkidu answered. The air between Benjamin and Enkidu seemed to turn into something that was less. Enkidu seemed to be someone who was easier to talk to after both of them had the conversation about the Holy Grail. Benjamin felt much more at ease with Enkidu who spoke serenely in a polite manner without any provocation or talking in an arrogant voice. Even Enkidu said to Benjamin that he thought of himself as a weapon, even back when he was still alive.

Benjamin went to a library to read what kind of hero Enkidu was. The librarian gave him an epic poem named _The Epic of_ Gilgamesh. Benjamin read the book to figure out Enkidu's history while Enkidu just explored the city. Benjamin was told Enkidu won't get lost in the city as Enkidu told him that it has a special ability called **Presence Detection** that detects other Heroic Spirits and Benjamin himself over ten kilometers. Benjamin could not help himself, that was a real useful ability, that Enkidu is some kind of awareness Servant. Benjamin learned that Enkidu was clay shaped by the hands of the Gods and was the only friend of Gilgamesh who was an arrogant king. Benjamin didn't want meet to meet Gilgamesh, who was the King of Heroes and could kill him for being summoned last. Benjamin could only hope Enkidu can calm Gilgamesh from killing him.

When Benjamin was done reading _The Epic of Gilgamesh,_ he started reading different books that have heroes or historic figures in them. Benjamin hoped that Heroes wouldn't destroy his house, as he learned that some of the heroes are following oaths that they could not fulfill or have a grudge on someone. After some time, he was done reading as many books as he could.

Benjamin began researching about the details of **Holy Grail** book that was sent from his Grandpa. He was deeply mesmerized by the horrific details. The Holy Grail War also called Heaven's Feel is a ritual that has been ongoing for almost two hundred years ago. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou and Einzbern Families, also known as the **Three Founding Families** , as a means to reach **Akasha**. Benjamin studied that each Servant is divided into their classes, to protect their identities from enemies. **Noble Phantasms** that are core, weapons, and abilities owned by them.

 **Saber,** the knight of the sword and have the most outstanding of the all servant classes. Have higher **Magic Resistance** that grants protection against magical effects and have **Riding Skill** with knowledge of riding animals and vehicles. " _Heroic Spirit of the Sword, and Knight of the Sword. Expert swordsmen and strong melee fighters, capable of adapting to the situation."_

 **Archer,** master of projectile weapons, and possessor of the **Independent Action** skill that lets him/her operate for a period of time without a master. Often gifted with preternatural senses. " _Heroic Spirit of the Bow, and Knight of the Bow. Experts of long-range combat, wielding ranged weapons of both future and past, and capable of acting independently without assistance from their Masters."_

 **Rider,** the hero of the mount, one who rides legendary beasts and war vehicles that granted them powerful **Noble Phantasms** or abilities even better. _"Heroic Spirit of the Mount, and Horseman of Steeds. Experts of mounted combat, wielding powerful Noble Phantasms and showcasing the greatest mobility through the beasts that they ride."_

 **Berserker,** servant of madness, a weaker soul trades his/her sanity for immense power: a special ability **Mad Enhancement**. They are the most difficult to control of all servants. _"Heroic Spirit of the Berserker Rage, and Horseman of Madness. Insane warriors who wield great power, but in exchange lose their sanity when entering combat, transforming into engines of uninhibited destruction."_

 **Lancer,** servant of the spear and the most agile, proficient in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed. _"_ _Heroic Spirit of the Spear, and Knight of the Spear. Experts of long-range melee weapons and swift melee fighters, capable of controlling the flow of combat."_

 **Assassin,** master of silent killing and the bane of the masters. Its special class ability is **Presence Concealment** which allows them to remain undetected when spying or ambushing. " _Heroic Spirit of Assassination, and Horseman of Murder. Generally weak but stealthy warriors, rarely suited for direct combat, but true experts of reconnaissance, subterfuge, assassination and covert operations."_

 **Caster,** servant of magic, who wield magic often lost to the modern era. Their class ability is **Territory Creation** altering the surrounding lands in favor of their sorcery and **Item Construction** which allows the magus to create magical items and tools. _"Heroic Spirit of Magic, and Horseman of Spells. Lacking in physical power, they wield of dangerous and usually forbidden powers far beyond the abilities of modern magi."_

Benjamin studied each class and pondered his mind on this. Servants are powerful enough to kill their Masters, Command Spells are there to make sure it doesn't happen. But taking that out of the equation, he is not sure that future servants would listen to him and go off on their own. Not only that, but he has to make sure to be extremely careful not to piss them off or from saying some sort of trigger word or they would kill him.

Benjamin was worried that he could not control Berserker, who could cause chaos in the city, without commanding seals and hoped the Holy Grail would summon a Caster who can help him control it. Benjamin did not mind summoning Saber, Archer, Rider and Lancer, as they are easy to control themselves. Benjamin is a little cautious of summoning Assassin, who might back stab him at any time. Benjamin just hoped that the Servants that are showing up from the Holy Grail would get along with him and listen to him. But he doubted that they would listen to a kid, especially without the command spells within his hand.

Benjamin learned that there is a **Magi's Association** , which is an international, self-defense and self-preservative organization that is ruled by a different kind of Magi with power struggles between several factions. Benjamin felt angry that magus may commit many hideous crimes, but as long as they are not a threat that could be revealed to the common public, he learned that most of the magus characteristics have arrogant and selfish personalities.

There is also the **Holy Church** , an international religious organization that coexists peacefully with the Mage's Association. Benjamin saw that The Holy Church holds a great level of animosity towards Vampires but coexists with different races. Benjamin thought that their morality was black and white from his point of view, most of the former members' personalities are a zealot in his opinion.

All of this information caused Benjamin to have a headache in his mind, as his brain cannot handle the feeling that all of this was hidden behind the whole world's back and that no one noticed this at all. There are a wide variety of legendary heroes from potentially any mythology who can be summoned as Servants. Then there are types of familiars like skeletal zombies, vampires, parasitic magic-devouring worms, spirits, and dragons that all exist in this world. Lastly, there is a Holy Grail war in some kind of form for a tournament that seven Heroic Spirits are summoned to become "Servants" to seven "Masters." They must then fight each other in a seven-way battle royale, whereupon the last Master/Servant team remaining is granted the ultimate prize: the Holy Grail, a legendary artifact said to grant any wish of whoever claims it, which the battlefield is in the city where thousand of people live.

So much of the information is enough to nearly drive Benjamin insane. He read this book for so long that he felt dizzy and it confused him more and more until it was almost sunset after Benjamin was done researching about what he knew now. He went to go find Enkidu, who was just sitting on the tree waiting for him. Benjamin told Enkidu that it was time to go home now, Enkidu nodded and followed Benjamin back to the car and they drove home. When they arrived home it was very late at night. Benjamin went downstairs to the basement to check the Holy Grail to see if it summoned any heroic spirits. Just as he expected, it did summon a heroic spirit. What he did not expect was that The Holy Grail summoned two heroic spirits.

Two tinkers that were sitting on top of the Holy Grail were a golden apple and an ancient arrow. Benjamin started to hear the voices again but this time, there were two voices, male and female, at the same time.

 ** _"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Let each overturn five times, breaking asunder the barriers between past and present. Let it be declared now: Your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be one with your bow, your arrows serving as the arbiters of fate."_**

 ** _"Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth. An oath shall be sworn here. Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Let it be filled fivefold for every turn, simply breaking asunder with every filling!"_**

 ** _"Come forth and become my champion, hero of nature!"_**

Soon the summoning ritual started to glow brighter and ended, a flash of light blinded Benjamin's eyes.

"Ahhhhhhhhh my eyes!" Benjamin covered his eyes in agony.

When Benjamin managed to open his eyes, he was surprised by what he saw.

Two figures stood before him, side by side.

A girl in a green-themed short skirt dress, wearing high boots, a blackish gold chest plate, and clawed iron gantlets on the right and left hands. Her long light brown hair with green tips. Most importantly, positioned at the top of her head lied what seemed to be animal ears of some sort, with a matching tail. She held a black bow with gold trimmings that was taller than her own height.

 _Seriously... is this thing legit?_ Benjamin thought out of pure curiosity.

A tall middle-aged man with a gentle-looking face wore archaic style clothes with leather armor that gave him the appearance of a Greek bowman. His long green hair tied up in a ponytail. He held a strange looking bow with a spike at the end. There seemed to be a horse tail beneath the bottom of his armor.

"Really? ...What is up with the animal ears and tails?" Benjamin muttered to himself as he stared at her cat ears and tail, which were adorable enough that he was struggling not to reach out and see if they were as soft as they looked.

"Servant Archer, I have answered your call," they both said at the same time, before looking at each other in shock.

Benjamin sighed and thought to himself "Great two more mouths to feed now and it is not even one day yet. As he stared at both Archers, they started to aim their bows at each other, waiting to release their arrows at their target in the right moment.

Realizing that his two new servants were about to shoot at each other with The Holy Grail right in the middle of the floor, Benjamin leaped forwards, putting himself between them. "No fighting."

Luckily, both of the Archer classes listened to him and lowered their weapons, though they kept their bow at hand. "This could be a ticking time bomb any second now," Benjamin said to himself.

* * *

 **Author's Note: School is coming soon, so expect a slow update because I am going to be busy in my new classroom.**

 **Benjamin doesn't have a Master's Sight, so he cannot see their true names or their abilities, but he can sense that they are Hero Spirits.**

 **You always know who they are.**

 **Chiron appears to have a horsetail in rear in the Fate/Apocrypha character material**


	5. Chapter 5 Now Been Rewrite

**Author Note: I am so sorry that this story is slow to update, but you guys have to show patience to me. Sorry for the long wait because school work and my first time to write a story around one thousand words per chapter.**

 **This story has been updated and rewritten on 6/14/2017: I rewrote the chapter now, as it has more meat on the bone of this chapter with more dialogue and more reactions from Benjamin to Chiron and Atalanta. Now he realizes that he faces a possibly new issue that servants would not listen to an average teenager.**

* * *

"Sometimes I always wonder if this was all a dream," Benjamin said to himself as he pinched his hand. "Nope, still not a dream at all. God damn it."

If anyone who could tell what Benjamin is feeling right now, tired and exhausted. He feels dizzy and confused by the recent events, as he felt there is no other choice nor whether to accept the fact. "At the all, this is the reality, which I am going to say to myself every time."

"So...basically, let me get this straight for both of you," Benjamin said with a bit of an irritated sigh, "You two happen to know each other from the previous wars from the different side." Benjamin fidgeted as he gazed at Atalanta delicately cutting off a piece of the steak and inserting the chunk into her mouth with her bare hands. _Now, that is bad table manners for a servant._

Chiron, who was eating a salad bowl, chuckled at Atalanta's table manners. "Yes, you could say that. We fought each other in an alternate universe to win the Holy Grail War. There were fourteen servants, divided into two factions with each faction having seven of the original servants." Chiron answered with a calm voice before he chewed his food.

Benjamin studied his appearance, which is kind of hard to tell about his curious aspects. The information he helpfully supplied, put all his doubts to rest. There was no more doubt, this was indeed the son of Cronus, the equal of Apollo in some disciplines and teacher of heroes.

 **Chiron** , **the Mentor of the Greek Heroes** , is a centaur that is half man and half horse. He was renowned for being the one person who had trained countless numbers of great heroes, who they themselves had great legends, including Heracles, Achilles, Perseus, and much more. Chiron was notable throughout Greek mythology for his youth-nurturing nature. His personal skills tend to match those of Apollo, his foster father (sometimes along with Artemis): medicine, music, archery, hunting, gymnastics and the art of was known for his knowledge and skill with medicine and thus, was credited with the discovery of botany and pharmacy, the science of herbs and medicine. He was sired by the Titan Cronus when he had taken the form of a horse and impregnated the nymph Philyra but she was ashamed of her offspring's half man and half horse appearance which she transformed into a linden tree.

The old Centaur was accidentally wounded by Heracles when the hero was battling other members of the tribe. The wound, poisoned with Hydra venom, was incurable, and suffering unbearable pain Chiron voluntarily relinquished his immortality. Zeus then placed him amongst the stars as the constellation Sagittarius.

But for some strange reason, he should have been in the form of a centaur, not a middle-aged man. Well, sure he wasn't as famous as Heracles, but given all he knew about him and the sheer power he could sense from him, there was no doubt in Benjamin's mind that Chiron could definitely give any Greek hero a run for their money.

"I'm assuming you're expecting me to have the form of a centaur rather than that of a man. Am I correct?" Chiron answered like he read Benjamin's mind. Benjamin remained silent at this.

"To answer your question, I can shift into my centaur form if that is what you wish for, Benjamin," Chiron explained to him.

Benjamin shook his head "No No, it's just your form is different than the picture I read in the library."

Chiron nodded in understanding. "Heroic Spirits most often take on the form that represents their golden age at the prime of their lives, but the effect, like a strong curse or a personal attachment, can change their form before death.

"Is that why she has animal ears and a tail, because of her legend?" Benjamin pointed his finger at Atalanta who was eating what appeared to be her sixth plate of steak.

 **Atalanta** , known as the **Chaste Huntress** , was a mortal princess exposed at birth because her father wanted a boy. She was found and suckled by a she-bear before she was discovered and raised by hunters. She was most known for the hunt of the Caledonian boar and accompanied the Argonauts in the Greek mythology. She is a fervent follower of Artemis, in gratitude for being saved when she was a little baby. She grew up to be very beautiful and very fast, in fact so beautiful that men came from all over ancient Greece to risk their lives for her hand. Eventually, she was reunited with her father, who insisted that she get married. She wasn't too keen on this, so she promised to marry the man who could beat her in a footrace, but the losers would be executed. When Hippomenes (or was it Melanion) defeated her.

Which about her beauty, as Benjamin's opinion of her was she was a fine looking one. He mused that Atalanta was fair to look at, but didn't consider her to have the kind of beauty compared to other women to make every man throw their lives for her. And from what he could tell, this was her. This was the servant that had been summoned from the Holy Grail with Chiron.

A quick nod of Chiron's head validated Benjamin's question. "Great, just great. Next thing I know about the Holy Grail is that it mutates Heroes beyond any recognition or summons them from a different alternate universe," Benjamin stated with a grim frown. "What next? See Heroes in opposite genders from their legend? I bet that would be fun to see that."

(Oh if you only knew the truth, Benjamin)

Silence, save for the sound of meat being chewed to pieces. Benjamin turned his head to Atalanta's chair and blinked in surprise. The whole plate of steak was gone in five minutes.

 _"I wonder if all servants like this? At this rate, my food stock isn't going to last for a month,"_ Benjamin wondered.

Atalanta took the last large piece of meat from her plate and plopped it in her mouth, chewing slowly. She seemed to draw it out, tasting every corner of it.

Despite himself, Benjamin found that he couldn't stay quiet. "So, does my cooking pass your standards?"

"It was adequate," Atalanta said in somewhat of an old fashioned manner.

Benjamin forked his last piece of steak in his mouth and chewed it, worrying how much Atalanta can eat each day.

" _Man, it's like feeding a big eater tiger whose stomach is endless. I wonder if someone has the same problem as me,_ " Benjamin wondered.

"By the way, I still wonder if both of you would still accept me as your Master even though I don't have the Command Seals that the Holy Grail is supposed to give to me on my hand?" Benjamin asked the Archer class a question that he had been worry about, he wanted to know if they would follow him and accept his allegiance or just politely refuse for personal reasons as he knew heroes were not exactly easy to be companions with normal people, as they are generally independent more often and a little haughty, which could be seen as a form of pride. "I know that I am not actually the type of Master who can provide you much or prove that I am worth anything to you."

At the all, this is the reality. Lions do not follow sheep as their main leader. Which, why would they follow a weak leader that lacks any useful skills, like charismatic, charmer, and rather observant. Sometimes you get the least support because you are not likable enough, which you are unpleasant or people flock/support to the most popular leaders. Ultimately, you the one who feels like you have been cheated out after more than paying your dues.

The Holy Grail had summoned two more members of the Archer class. Of all the classes, it was the one he felt had the greatest tactical advantage, due to the great range that was allowed to a Bowman. Things were certainly about to get interesting for the two of them.

Atalanta and Chiron stared at Benjamin and looked at each other before each of them stood up, giving their opinions about him.

The Huntress bowed before her master, tapping her left hand on her chest, she smiled with marvelous pride and yet kindness. She was truly an iconic notion of power, youth, and selflessness incarnate.

"I am your servant Archer. I have indeed beckoned your call and that of the Grail. This is my weapon. My pride and spirit. My weapon, my defense, my purpose. Just as this tool is my weapon, I am your weapon. Be it for destruction or peace, that is for your mind to decide. I will fight for you with my life," the servant declared without a doubt in her mind. She rose to her full height, her eyes full of intent. "I only have one request. Any child that crosses our path I must save. Other than that, I will follow you to the gates of Hades and back." She bowed her head one final time in accordance to her master and materialized her celestial bow, a divine weapon bestowed upon her by Artemis: Tauropolos. A jet black Western-style weapon, bigger than she is tall. It was said to be granted to her by Artemis, the goddess of the eternal Hunt, the boar-killer. A rare gem befitting of such a pillar and bastion of glory. There was no doubt in this Archer's mind for the future. "I am a huntress and yet royal Arcadian blood courses through my veins. I am none other than Atalanta of Lasus. Though I am unproud of uttering the name of my late father, I will absolutely perform to my best abilities to serve you, master. Command me as you wish."

All of those words from Atalanta made Benjamin smile, especially as he heard how his servant spoke, calling herself Archer and speaking in a very old fashioned way, something that actually made him rather excited that she accepted him as her Master. "Of course. That is a request I could not deny. At any rate, it is good to meet you, Archer." Still, he had to calm himself. He was known for being almost fairly calm and collected when around the people, while internally he was understandably confused and freaked out about heroes and magic coming back to life. Externally, he seemed very calm and collected.

The Centaur extended an open palm towards him, smiled softly, and answered in simple words, "Servant, Archer. The power of Sagittarius and Apollo hath heard thine plea. To this, I have answered the call to arms. I don't mean to sound so domineering, be assured that, as your Servant, I will not bring shame upon the name of Chiron, watch for my bow on the field."

Benjamin respectfully took his hand and shook it rather firmly. He likely wouldn't be that much of a surprise in terms of physical strength. "Yes... I'm expecting great things from you, Chiron." He then cleared his throat a bit as he sat down, which they too followed. "Alright then. Since we both know our places, both of you did not come here alone...and the grail war has changed significantly from what it used to be. I imagine you already knew that though." Benjamin pointed at Enkidu who was waving back and went back to eating his food. "You can go talk to him about what is going on here, I am really tired of explaining this once more to you."

"Alright now...well that settles that for later. Atalanta, we can go back to eating our food, and I imagine you can dismiss your bow."

* * *

When dinner was finished and after the talk about the Holy Grail was done, Benjamin washed the dishes with the help of Enkidu, who wanted to try washing dishes too. Benjamin was a bit amused at this sight-a hero cleaning dishes with him. When he was done washing dishes, Enkidu went outside to look at the backyard for some reason. Benjamin went into his bedroom, writing his book report about one of the Three Great Authors, Hans Christian Andersen, with a book of his life and extra credit, which was writing another book report of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.

Benjamin was almost done writing the book report and noticed that Atalanta and Chiron went up the roof to look at the stars and converse about something important which what appear to be the Greek language. He shook his head, this is not his business to involve in their conversation at all. What Benjamin learned about Heroes is that they are on a whole different level.

Benjamin rollered back to his chair and yawned. He soon changed to his pajamas and laid down on his back on his bed. He wondered what he could do with these Heroes that are living in his house. Maybe he can try to show them around the modern city in hopes of it being of interest to them. Benjamin just hoped that the Heroes would not point their weapons at him or each other. He had a feeling it could cause a nuclear bomb in his house and blow anyone to kingdom come from the nearby area. Benjamin closed his eyes and slept in peace, not worrying about everything right now.

(Benjamin's Roof)

"Do you remember anything about what happened in the Great Holy Grail War, Atalanta?" Chiron questioned Atalanta as they sat on the rooftop with their hair blown by the calm wild.

Atalanta shook her head "No, I too cannot remember what happened in the war but I still can remember, who are my comrades. What about you Chiron?" she asked.

Chiron stared at the beautiful night sky and said sadly, "What I can remember is that I made a promise to my Master to help grant her wish to heal her legs."

"I knew my wish was more selfish than her, but I wished for the Holy Grail to give me immortality back that I once gave to Prometheus," Chiron admitted without a hint of embarrassment.

Chiron turned his head towards Atalanta. "What about you, Atalanta? I am curious about your wish."

Atalanta answered with happiness. "My wish is for the world where every child can be raised with love, just as I had been myself". Atalanta herself understood the entirety of the situation and its importance. She sought only to bring victory, protect children, and end this as soon as possible to minimize the losses.

Chiron smiled and said, "A simple yet grand goal." Atalanta nodded with a pure and innocent looking face.

"Now for the important topic, do you feel any different than a normal summon Atalanta?" Chiron asked, suddenly very serious. Atalanta clenched her fist and placed it on her chest, which was rising with her heartbeat. She also felt her skin, which was warm to the touch of her finger. It took a few seconds before she realized her body was real flesh-and-blood.

"Something is wrong with the summoning ritual. It is clear that the Holy Grail had its own will, but to give us flesh and blood, that is strange". Chiron said, worried at this unusual event.

Atalanta nodded in agreement. Being summoned from the Great Holy Grail War just to be summoned again after the war is suspicious.

"Based on the results of this world, we should stay here for now and figure out what's wrong. I have a feeling that there is more than just a little fluke," Chiron contemplated.

"Oh Atalanta, please don't have an aversion toward Benjamin, he obviously has no idea what's going with the Holy Grail."

Atalanta frowned at that statement before she nodded. As a fervent follower of Artemis, she has mixed feelings about staying in the house with men.

But as long he does not look like a perverted person, it would be alright. At the oh, Benjamin looks like he could be a decent person. But still, Atalanta held no resentment of ill feelings towards the manner of her master's summoning. She only smiled respectfully and obeyed her master's wishes for her allegiance, eager to see him happy. She had total faith in her master. Smiling unreasonably and cheerfully. For someone to go out of their way and choose her, then repay her deed by showing such kind gratitude was more than enough for Atalanta to be satisfied in both emotion and desire for the moment.

Atalanta jumped off the roof top and walked to the nearby forest with her bow ready to hunt some animals. It's been awhile since she has cooked on a stove.

Chiron sat down and meditated. He sensed Enkidu nearby sitting next to him, gazing at the pretty city lights. Chiron's inner instincts told him Enkidu has no ill intent toward him or Atalanta. Enkidu just wants to meet new people and wants to know them. Chiron knows that there is something wrong with the area around Benjamin's house, as it's beginning to leak mana in the ground. Chiron also knows that he and Atalanta have sensed a bond with Benjamin, even more, puzzling is that there are no command seals anywhere on his hands. Chiron has begun to believe that the Holy Grail would summon his comrades in the future, maybe even his pupils or someone else.

He even believes that Benjamin's house will be full of Heroes in a few months, feeling a little pity that Benjamin's house could get destroyed at the same time. Benjamin might get annoyed at them for not respecting his private residence. Anyway, Chiron could help Benjamin stop them from fighting each other, he is a teacher and tutor at the oh. He should, at least, teach Benjamin how to survive from all these insane events.

* * *

 **Sorry if Atalanta and Chiron are out of character. This is my first communication with Benjamin and Atalanta and Chiron. Thank you for enjoying my story, please don't forget to review. I want more people to review the story, it makes me happy that people are enjoying my story and ideas. Maybe you should be inspired by my story and write your own story. I would love to see it and hope you can be better at writing this idea of mine.**

 **Criticism, comments, and ideas for the story are always welcome. One more thing: No flame or spam the comments and please don't be lazy to just to review my story with one or two words.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note: Hello again my fans, I am back to update my 6 chapter which took me about a week to be done with it.**

 **This chapter is about the dream-cycle which Benjamin to able see the Servant their visions, but unfortunately, Benjamin is not a magus so he unable to see their pasts memory. He can only feel their emotions which can cause him a lot of headaches. Chiron story is so short that I had to make up some of it. Atalanta story is easy but long to write because Greek mythology is well known to me. Enkidu story is not much to write because it kind hard for me to write for his role is not show lot**

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _Silence._

 _Nothing._

 _Earth, the sweet smell of soil_

 _The beautiful trees surrounding the monster._

 _The soft grass beneath its feet._

 _The pretty blue sky that stretched overhead next to the bright sun that radiant light, life bloomed anew and wounds healed in shimmering auras of lights_

 _The loud waterfalls that pronounce like a thunder and lighting_

 _The river that sung like a beautiful melody_

 _It has no intellect, no knowledge and unable to think what it was doing_

 _and it heard a voice, The alluring voice guided it through the forests. The lovely voice led it to a woman that has long light-green hair._

 _Her name is Shamhat a woman whose beauty transcended gender._

 _It was a strange existence for it couldn't recognize anything around except her_

 _Fascinated, it had followed the woman, so it came to recognize the woman, learning from her and being taught by her._

 _It learned about its feelings how to express them._

 _It was how to it found meaning around the vague concepts_

 _It could finally recognize the environment._

 _It learned about different animals and how to communicate in different animals language._

 _It learned to understand words and soon able to speak on its own._

 _It can feel its body changing and transforming as gained knowledge, it has become wise._

 _It finally recognizes it name_

 _"My name is Enkidu, my duty is to fight Gilgamesh and_ _reprimand him as an equal"_

 _And monster known as Enkidu left the forest and walked to civilization to fulfill its mission._

* * *

 _Freedom_

 _Wild_

 _Gratitude_

 _Love_

 _Happy with her brother bears and her mother bear_

 _Good time of stealing food with brother bears._

 _Playing hide and sneak game with brothers bears._

 _Hiding away from slave trader_

 _Until hunters found her and raised her as one of their own._

 _Soon she grew up to became a fierce huntress in Greek states and so she was later reunited with her father._

 _Men, She can not stand them for underestimating her skills and abilities._

 _During Calydonian Boar Hunt, she knew her presence was not welcomed here, many hunters refused to hunt with her just because she a woman._

 _Meleager one of the many hunters who was one of few men who respected her as equal._

 _He awarded her the boar hide since she had drawn the first drop of blood even though he killed the boar with his spear._

 _Unfortunate Meleager's uncles were outraged that their prize was given to a woman._

 _They considered it is disgraceful that a woman should have the trophy where men were involved, saying that it was_ _their_ _property by right of birth._

 _Arrogant and Selfish Men could not stand a woman who outplayed their prowess._

 _They try to take the skin away from her, but Meleager defends her and kills his uncles in the argument that followed._

 _He also killed Iphicles and Eurypylus for calling her a whore._

 _Gratitude for Meleager for taking her side, she become friend with him who she enjoy his presence, spent much of their time chatting._

 _She was sad that Meleager unexpectedly died in front of her, she buried him in the temple of Artemis._

 _When she heard of Argo Expedition led by Jason, she wanted to sail with the Argonauts to see the unknown land beyond Greece._

 _But Jason forbade her because she was a woman and thought that she could cause strife in an all-male crew._

 _Jason was nothing more than a pompous prick and a scumbag from her point of view._

 _Thankfully Heracles convinced him to let her hop on board of the Argo._

 _Heracles was one of her closest friends who never looked down on her and was a gentle giant to the children._

 _She met Medea during the trip and became friends when she was healed by her._

 _When she returned to her birth land, her father wanted her to be married, as he never had a son._

 _Uninterested in marriage, she_ _declared that she can only marry the person if he could outrun her in a footrace._

 _She tore through a great number of men who attempted to win her hand and were executed._

 _She believed that no one could beat her and thought she would never lose._

 _Until a man named Hippodromes beat her with an irresistible golden apple._

 _Stupid magic apple, he had to cheat in order to win her hand with help from Aphrodite._

 _Mercy arrived, though. Artemis the goddess that she made the vow with took the cheating even worse than she had._

 _She had been turned into a lion on the night the deed was to happen._

 _That was where her life as a human being ended, for she_ _was one with nature for a time,_

 _Her life as a lion ended when a hunter shot her in the chest._

 _As she lied dying slowly on the soft warm grass, she wondered what it would have been like to have a true friend who would never look down on her just like Meleager, Heracles, and Medea._

 _She wished that she could meet them again just like old times. It was her happy time being with them, for they acknowledged her._

* * *

 _Wisdom_

 _Knowledge_

 _Medicine_

 _Family_

 _He was abandoned and rejected by both of his parents._

 _A child born of a violent rape._

 _His parents, the ones who should have been there to love and nurture him._

 _Fortunately, he was found by Apollo, the man who had taken pity on him._

 _As early as he could walk, he received various teachings from Apollo the Sun God and Artemis Moon Goddess._

 _Apollo taught him about medicine and music, and Artemis also taught him how to hunt in the wilderness._

 _Soon he looked at Apollo as a father figure and Artemis as a mother figure._

 _But no matter how much love he got from them, he continued to yearn for his real parents because they are the ones who can really fill his_ _empty heart._

 _Soon he took up residence alone in a cave on the flank of Mount Pelion and over time earned respect as a teacher._

 _And so many young and immature heroes gathered around Mount Pelion to learned various teaching and fighting teaching from him_

 _He had mentored numerous famous heroes such as Heracles, Jason, Perseus, and Ajax._

 _Peleus was one of his many pupils and his old friend who requested him to train his son Achilles and he happily accepted the role of mentoring Achilles._

 _For nine years, he has trained Achilles many skills as a hero, who has seen him as a father, teacher, older brother and close friend._

 _After done with training Achilles who has participated in the Trojan War, he spent his most of life teaching other Heroes who he see them as sons to him._

 _While Heracles was visiting his home as a gesture of respect with one of his friend Pholus who is a wise centaur, b_ _oth were attacked by some wild centaurs who were intoxicated by sweet wines during supper._

 _Heracles was forced to shoot many arrows stained by the blood of Hydra to drive them back._

 _During the assault, he was mistakenly shot by Heracles in the thigh which caused extreme agony to his body._

 _Ironically, he, the master of the healing art, could not heal himself._

 _Soon he had no choice, but to give his immortality to Prometheus and finally died in peace._

 _His last request in his mind was to see all his pupils one last time._

* * *

 **So the next chapter is going to about Benjamin wonder what to do today with his servant in his house because they are going to be** **bored very quickly.**

 **Of any of you can give me ideas for the next chapter, which is very welcome because I going to be out of ideas soon.**

 **Please leave comments when you are done read the chapter it is a refresh to see people enjoy my story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Hello I am back sorry for how it take to updated because I have little writer's block when I wrote the chapter 7. Sorry of I mixing up my past and present tenses world very badly. Hey, you guy can understand what going on my** **chapter right?**

 **In my Story, I want to change most of Servant's Personal skills or class skills with a different effect on them because most of the skills are pointless now. So do not flame me just because I add inaccuracy information about fate/series. This is my first time write a story and I have this idea in my mind due summer. So I able to research in Type-Moon wiki, read** **light novels of it and watch some of the TV anime of Fate Series**

 **Anyway, Enjoy and don't forget to review. :) and :D**

 **I may additional dialogue or rewrite it in this chapter**

* * *

Groaning, Benjamin opened his eyes to see the window shine a light in his eyes. Benjamin stood up and placed his hands on head, said,"God it hurts so much". He hadn't had a dream in so long since he was a little child. Benjamin struggled with what he just saw, there were blurred scenes and so many emotions shoved in his head. His head felt like it was going to split in two and it looks like he needs to buy painkillers.

Leaving his bed, he looked at the hour on his cell phone. It was Saturday morning. He walked to his closet and changed his clothes.

Benjamin moved downstairs and paused at the door, greeted by Enkidu, who was waiting for him.

When he opened the kitchen door, he saw what gave him a heart attack. The kitchen around them was completely in shambles with equipment. Atalanta was sitting on the floor and roasting a deer on a stick inside the oven. It looked like she has no idea how to cook like a normal person. Benjamin noticed Chiron sitting in a chair drinking green tea and reading a newspaper.

"Oh, you are awake Benjamin," Chiron spoke without taking his eyes off the newspaper.

Benjamin scratched his head. "Yeah I am awake and my head hurts so much." Benjamin noticed Chiron is also carrying a book with the title name **The Song of Achilles**.

"Chiron, are you reading about one of your pupil's past life?" Benjamin questioned Chiron. "Oh, yes, I want to know how Achilles has earned his place as a Heroic Spirit," Chiron answered with a smile.

Benjamin understood that Chiron just wanted to know what happened to his pupil after he died of an arrow shot.

Benjamin turned to Atalanta who skewers the meat and devours a big chunk. Benjamin also saw that behind her, there were four dead deer on the ground that have arrows on their necks. How the hell did she find these deer that quickly? They are hard to find in the forest.

"Uh... Atalanta that's not how you cook meat and you don't put the food in the oven like a campfire," Benjamin stammered. She cooked like she's in the wilderness and he hopes she does not steal his food.

Atalanta turned her head to Benjamin and turned back to continue eating her snack.

Benjamin sighs in a defeated tone, so that's what an **Independent Action** is called too. An **Independent Action** can cause a Servant to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It can be troublesome because the downside of this is that they are harder to control and can easily ignore orders that they dislike. But it depends on what kind of Archer you are summoning, for example, the Servant Archer Chiron is easy to get along with.

But for some reason, this skill give the Archer extra backup mana to fight in a battle of attrition and can outlast another servant. This ability allows Archer to continued to fight longer without a need to recharge their mana or resupply it. From what Chiron and Atalanta who has sensed that they have more mana then they should had. Benjamin believes that most of the skills require mana, but since they are flesh and blood it looks like most of them have a different effect on the different servant.

Benjamin took a cup of milk from the refrigerator and sit down, turned on the TV, and watched what's on the news.

A few minutes later he started to notice a little girl with long white hair and pink eyes, wearing a black and pink dresses that are like an elegant Gothic Lolita (Fate/Grand Order design), holding his Alice's Adventures in Wonderland book. It took a few seconds for him to sense she is a servant.

"...Uh hello, what is your name little girl?" Benjamin asked, feeling a little nervous the way she stared at him.

The little girl gazed at Benjamin, even more, looking up and down which makes Benjamin edgy towards her.

"Nursery Rhyme" softly answered the girl in the most emotionless and bored voice that Benjamin has ever heard in his life. Benjamin relaxed his tense muscles from the tense mood. He put his fingers to his face trying to learn what kind of Heroic Spirit name is that, until he realized something, she is not a person.

 **Nursery Rhyme,** an irregular servant, is not a specific individual with her own identity. She is a manifestation of traditional poems or songs for the love of young children towards the nursery rhyme genre. This makes her a champion of children. It possibly formed the foundation for a book, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, which was the best-known work in the world.

Still, Benjamin studied her appearance, with an elegant Gothic Lolita, with a porcelain-white skin and cute eyes that resemble Alice in Wonderland.

"So Nursery Rhyme, is it okay that I call you Alice?" Benjamin asked in hopes that she can agree with that name.

There was dead silence. Benjamin was afraid to move, but none more so than Enkidu who quickly moved forward, hoping to whisk his master away from harm.

A few seconds later, Nursery Rhyme finally whispered "Oh, right." She walked to a soft couch and sits in it, reading Benjamin's book.

Enkidu shakes Benjamin's shoulder. "Are you alright Benjamin?" said Enkidu, worried.

Benjamin snaps out of it. "Sorry Enkidu, I just felt goosebumps and static electricity run through my body," Benjamin says in a shocked voice, for he just saw a glimpse of death. He should be careful what he says from the looks of her, for he says a sensitive topic about someone's name.

Enkidu was worried about Benjamin. Alice's stats, from what he/she had seen, are weak, but she had shown her skills because her Noble Phantasm rank is Ex. Enkidu was not too worried about his/herself but fears Benjamin will get caught in the crossfire for he can be easily killed.

Benjamin looked at Alice, who is busy reading the book, and sighs. He might have unknowingly brought back traumatic memories to her and he makes a note that he should not say any more questions about the name.

He returned back to the kitchen to find out Atalanta had almost finished eating three deer in five minutes. He also saw Chiron carrying a bunch of herbs and placing them in a mixing bowl.

"Oh, do you need something Benjamin?" asked Chiron who is grinding the herbs, which Benjamin did not want to know what he is making.

"...Uh not really, I just want to know that, do you guy have any changes of clothes?" Benjamin asked smoothly, taking note of their strange outfits is going be a center of attention.

"No Benjamin, we have spent much our time fighting each other and make plans, that we do not have any time to explore the city of Trifas to even buy casual clothes ". Chiron answered.

Benjamin blinked. "oh great, this going to be hard, picked clothes for you guy". Benjamin took his car key out of his pockets. "Ok, we going to New Jersey to buys clothes for you guy, is that alright".

Chiron nods his head. "I do not mind, I always want to see how the world had changed since my time and I wants to buy medicine books for my experiment.

Benjamin called the rest of other servants to get in the car. Atalanta picked up Alice and at same time hugged her to death, which Alice did not feel like to be squeezed to death. In which Benjamin tried not to laughed at this scene in fear of Alice would kill him with just her eyes.

As Benjamin put his key in car keyhole, he notices Atalanta looking inside of car a little bit longer. He was worried that they going to be a little shocked about the immediate world which going to be a pain in the ass explained almost anything about the modern world. As servants from different periods would suffering crippling culture shock which can cause them from fulfilling their duties, and enable them to blend in with the era's society. A servant's potential would be crippled and can find things that would have been unthinkable in their lifetime to be mundane or worthy of scorn

But such knowledge of that makes the worry unnecessary, as Chiron explained that when Servants are summoned are given a knowledge of information about technology, cultures, science, language, and terms of an era that would allow them to fit into any era. they were summoned into order to most properly work with their Masters and blend into society. No matter how ancient the Servants, they should understand a number of concepts that were not known in their time.

Benjamin wondered how much information did the Holy Grail give them, for he is not sure how up to date is the Holy Grail is as some concepts may need to still be explained to them. When Benjamin came out of his mansion house size, he sensed a huge amount of energy coming out of concrete grounds. He prayed that The Church and the Magic Association does not investigate the ley lines. He did not want them to find out of the Holy Grail, for oh he knew it would be a World War 3 over it.

But He would worry that later, for the Servants are going to be a death of him and his bank account, they eat a lot compared to a human being.

* * *

 **So Benjamin and other Servant are going to New Jersey to buy clothes and other stuff. Keep in mind that I do not know New Jersey city map or areas that much so forgive me to these who live in New Jersey.**

 **Servants now have the ability to see each other states, but something like Secret of Pedigree or For Someone's Glory hides certain sections of their statistic and skills.**

 **Most of the Servants were able to remember what to their past life and Holy Grail war but can not remember much what happen in War. Some of them can not remember at all. Few can remember what real happen in their War like King Arthur or EMIYA. Some of them were Summoned for the first time like Fate/Grand Order Servant.** **The Ruler-class servants allow their mind to retain the memories of each repeating war unlike other Servants like Joan of Arc or Shirou Tokisada Amakusa.**

 **I do know that Nursery Rhyme does not have its own body and it can manifest itself to be an identical twin of current Master. But Nursery likes and cares her** **previously** **master, so she takes the form of her** **previously master to honor her form.**

 **So next chapter would be Benjamin buys clothes for Atalanta and Chiron, you guy can help me write what kind of clothes do they want to wear or tell what it look like.**

 **Near to an end of Chapter 7 would be an another servant who I going to give a hint, he is extremely powerful Rider, had golden eyes who like the sun, and his appearance is like a presence of a shining sun king.**


	8. Chapter 8

Benjamin placed his face to the steering wheel, in a highway traffic jam in the middle of a New Jersey road. "Are you kidding me!" Benjamin grimaced and sighed.

He turned on the car radio and listened to what was on the news. _A suicide bomber kills 21 teenagers in a disco place, a tropical storm produces 36 inches of rain and damages a medical center._

More and more bad news around the world, which is not making Benjamin feel any better or passing the time. The terrorist attacks and bad weather get worse each year.

"Is there something wrong Benjamin? You look upset." Chiron said, who is in the passenger seat. Atalanta and Enkidu, who are studying the modern buildings and highway lights, are in the back seat. Alice, who is in the middle seat, is just reading her book.

"Not really Chiron, it's just that this traffic is making our trip to the mall even harder," Benjamin answered. "Even listening to the news on the radio is not making things better."

Chiron paused and raised an eyebrow to hear what was on the news radio. He looked to be pretty interested in what was going on in the news.

"Does this happen a lot around the world, Benjamin?" Chiron asked and rolled the window down, looking at the sky.

Benjamin sat in a slouched position, with his head resting against one of his hands and other holding the steering wheel.

"Yes, it happens a lot Chiron. The terrorist organizations are getting bolder each time they succeed in killing more people". Benjamin frowned. "Hell, I would not be surprised if they crash a plane into the Pentagon." Every time Benjamin turned on his TV, it was always about bomb attacks, suicide bombings, and the high crime rate. In fact, Benjamin was one of the few people who was lucky enough to never be in danger of a serious crime risk or a terrorist attack. But he feels sad when he feels unable to help the people who are crying in misery. He is forced to watch people around him crying with all their pain and suffering while he has never ever been attacked from dangerous events.

"Indeed, this is a lot of troubling news, Benjamin," said Chiron. "It looks like your government is trying hard to solve world problems. This is a troubled era for you to live in, Benjamin."

"Yeah, welcome to the year 2001, it is a really dangerous world that we live. I just hope the U.S President hurries up with signing the Economic Growth and Tax Act, it's taking so long just to sign a piece of paper." One reason he hates U.S.A is that they take too long and are too slow to solve any problems. And, another reason is that they have a habit of trying to be involved with everything, which backfires pretty much with everything.

A few minutes later, the traffic jam was clearing up and Benjamin drove up onto another highway. Soon, they entered downtown Jersey City and parked near the parking area. As Benjamin got out of his car, he looked at his phone a few miles to the shopping mall. Benjamin noticed that Atalanta and Chiron carried their bows and Enkidu held hands with Alice.

"Atalanta, Chiron you don't need to bring your weapons, you can just put them in the car," Benjamin said deadpanned. "I do not want to be arrested by the police for bringing weapons to the city."

"We would be fine of any police question us, I would do the talking. Do not worry Benjamin." Chiron answered and smiled softly. It took all of Benjamin's strength not to be overwhelmed by the air Chiron exuded. While he does not have skills of leadership, his gentleness and seriousness with words are like magic to Benjamin, who feels that he is listening to his teacher.

"Alright you do the talking and I will guide you guys to the shopping mall." Benjamin sighed and start walking. The other group followed him in hopes of seeing more of the beautiful City of Jersey.

After an hour-long march, Benjamin just realized he could have chosen a better spot or chosen a better moment than in broad daylight only two hours before noon to visit the mall, especially since he was surrounded by one of the most strange groups ever seen. "It appears we attract too much attention." Atalanta mused in an annoyed voice. Benjamin couldn't help but to agree to the statement.

Needless to say, pretty much anyone who saw the five of them walking together on the sidewalk stopped whatever they were doing to gaze at the odd group. Not only was Benjamin surrounded by four people that wouldn't look out of place in a storybook, but, in addition, the four of them looked so attractive and beautiful that people couldn't help but stare. Atalanta, with her long, green, golden and platinum-blonde unkempt hair and green eyes, made to look like a fairy out of some sort of story, also with her cat-like ears sticking out of her hair and a matching tail. Chiron, with a calm-looking face and wearing leather armor that looks like it's from ancient Greece, gives him the appearance of an ancient Greek archer. His presence was like a massive forest, where cold and clear air engulfed people around him. And then there was Alice, with innocent pink eyes and an adorable outfit that made her look like a Victorian doll. Benjamin even heard some people remark that she looked like Alice in Wonderland. They have no idea how right they are about that.

To Benjamin's shock, even Enkidu, who is wearing his/her casual clothes, is still attracting people. Some of them try to guess if Enkidu is a boyish girl or a girlish boy. Others even commented that Enkidu's face was too perfect that it looked inhuman and gave off a strange and uncomfortable feeling just by staring at it.

To make things even worse for Benjamin, the sheer abnormality of the four servants made Benjamin stand out, even more, much to his embarrassment. And worst of all, someone had the guts to ask Benjamin if Alice was his daughter. Who the hell in their right mind would say that to him? Whoever asked that question was going to have a fist in the mouth.

"Everywhere I look, all eyes are upon me," Enkidu said in a cheerful voice. "I wonder if it's my fault? Is it because of my status?" he said with a smile. Benjamin thought "He is really enjoying all of this attention, it makes it harder to get through all these people in the crowd."

Their trip to the shopping mall got even harder as some people asked to take a photo or two with them or some people just told Atalanta and Chiron to pose with their bows. Benjamin was asked if their tails and cat eyes were real. He just replied that they are really good cosplayers and it worked perfectly.

When they finally got to the mall, Benjamin took Atalanta and Chiron to one of the clothes stores. It was pretty hard to find the right clothes for them and was very hard to fit the tails inside the pants that they were wearing. While Atalanta and Chiron went to different clothes racks to pick what clothes they wanted to wear, Benjamin looked around the clothes stores to buy some good clothes that he thought other heroic spirits would wear in the future. Benjamin went to the cash register and paid a lot of money. The cashier gave him an odd look. He was not sure if it was because he was buying so many men's and women's clothes or because he was playing with so much money, but he didn't like it one bit.

In the end, Benjamin bought way too many clothes that he had to fill several shopping bags, so many that he lost track of how many shopping bags he had. Benjamin sighed in such as defeated tone, he thought in his head "Being a caretaker of Heroes is expensive." He can only sigh more and just accept his fate.

Later Chiron managed to find clothes that he likes. He wore a green sweatshirt under a dark green hunting vest, a pair of camouflage pants, with a brown scarf covering his neck and a camouflage hat. Chiron looked like a modern day ranger on duty and seriously he really loves green. Atlanta wore a Columbia Flash Forward Windbreaker with a black tee underneath, also black pants and brown Cetrone Lace-Up Boots. She looked like a modern day hunter.

After they were done, Benjamin took them to the food court to eat. While eating, Benjamin noticed Atalanta seemed to enjoy eating apple pie, it may be because of her legend still, it put her in a good mood nonetheless. When they were done eating, they looked around the shopping mall with curiously at the strange invention that was from shop mall. Even they know what it is from the information of Holy Grail, but to actually seeing the real things is not same from knowing it. Still the four servants looked like tourists who just discovered a whole new world, which not is actually true but who care.

After a couple of hours, Benjamin looked at his watch it was evening and it was time go back home. Benjamin called rest of servants back. Even when Atlanta and Chiron were wearing their casual clothes, they were still attracting attention from people who were taking photos at of them. The crowd was stunned that Enkidu, Chiron, and Atalanta were carrying three bags over their shoulders which were fifty kilograms without losing their balance. While Benjamin was carrying one bag of clothes over his shoulder, he can not help that he lost his man pride over this event.

When they got to the car, Alice got into the car while Benjamin, Enkidu, Chiron, and Atalanta put the shopping bags in the back of the car. The three Servants got into the car when they were done and Benjamin put the car key in the keyhole and started to drive to the highway.

"So How do you guy like the city ?" Benjamin asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "It was pretty interesting," Chiron answered. "I found the medicine and building the most interesting".

Atalanta replied, "Foods is good here, but the city smells real bad." She felt discomforted by the stench of metal and machine oil cars. They were unbearable to her keen sense of smell.

Benjamin was extremely pleased that servants were interested of Jersey city and hope that other servants were going to be interested in Jersey city too. Benjamin saw to it that they got to their home all right.

As other servants got out of the car and walked inside the mansion, Benjamin could not help that he noticed an apple tree in the front yard. "I do not remember that there was an apple tree here." Benjamin also saw there are different kind of plants around the house and from looked of it, the way it grew must take a few hours to grow.

"What the hell is going on around my house?" Benjamin wonder. Pretty soon he sensed a massive energy come out of the house, he quickly run into his house and walked downstairs into the basement just see an Egyptian necklace on top of Holy Grail in which circle started to glow red. Enkidu, Chiron, and Atalanta were already there to watch the summoned ritual, Alice was near to the basement door peek the event.

A bright light appeared and engulfed the whole basement room. Wind and smoke were appearing and blowing everything away, Benjamin had covered his face from the smoke and wind.

" **Behold I am glorious, I am heavenly, and I am lenient". "Rejoice and Observe it, for I Ozymandias the King of Kings is destined to govern this world".**

Benjamin opened his eyes.

There from the smoke appeared in front of him is the man who is almost 6 feet with a solid build. He wears an undergarment on his upper body that wraps over his shoulder, down his arms, up around his neck but leaves his front exposed. He wears a white cloak above this bucket together with a golden sash adorned with an ankh. His hands and arms are coated in a golden armor that appears to have many interlocking rings. His waist is protected by a golden lame that encircles his hips. Below his waist armor is a battle dress adorned with fabrics colored in blue, black, and white. His feet are scarcely covered by sandal footwear that is adorned with gold. His hair is swept back away from his face and it appears to almost have a golden gradient from its usual brown by the way it shines in the glowing circle. His ears have simple golden earpieces hanging from his earlobes.

His eyes were gold in color and it liked the sun. His presence was a king, no, a Pharaoh of Egypt who believed that the world should kneel by the return of his radiant presence.

 **"Tell me are you my vessel?"** Ozymandias looking at Benjamin. His last thought is "Great I must deal with a Heroic King."

"This Servant would be the death of me."

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry guy for taking so long to update this chapter for this is my first time write around 2,000 words. yeah me**

 **This is Ramses II / Ozymandias first main debuting in the fan fiction. sure other writer write him first, but he is not the main role in their story, so I am the first write the main role for him in the story.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review**

 **Oh one more thing in the future when the most of the servants are summoned from the canon fate** **series, I would add non-canon Heroic Spirit in my story. the first one none canon servant would be Caster Skuld, Scandinavian Elvish Princess.** **google search her name it would be a very interesting servant.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: 5 reviews for my chapter 8, I am very happy that people are enjoying my story and I hope that they still love it. It looks like I get better at writing my story. I am maybe the first to give Ozymandias a role in my fate story so forgive of He is** **out of character because he has a limited role in Fate/Prototype: fragments of blue and silver**

 **But anyway here is my plan who am I going to choose first, I going to choose the least well-known servants first because not so many Fanfiction Fate** **series writers choose those type of servants and then the most common servants that you people know who they are, The Fate /grand order servants will appear later when their biography and personality are revealed or finished**

* * *

 **Ozymandias or known as Ramesses II,** the third pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He is often regarded as the greatest, most celebrated, and most powerful pharaoh of ancient Egypt. There is virtually no ancient site in Egypt which does not make mention of Ramesses the Great. He became one of the most famous Egyptian pharaohs known for his military strength. Much of his reign was occupied with taking back territories that were lost to Egypt during the rule of other ancient Egyptian pharaohs. Ramesses II led several military expedition into the Levant reasserting Egyptian control over Canaan. He also led expeditions to the south, into Nubia. In addition, his campaigns restored the land to Egypt that had been previously lost to these empires. By forming peace treaties with these empires after warring with them, Ramesses II helped to solidify Egypt's borders on all sides, allowing for increased internal stability. Many of these campaigns were completed in the first twenty years of Ramesses II's reign.

He is also a great warrior, family man, religious man, and builder. He is known for his extensive building programs and for the many colossal statues of him found all over Egypt. The early part of his reign was focused on building cities, temples, and monuments. He held a special place in his heart for one of his wives, Nefertari, his first and favorite queen. Ramesses II had such a great legacy that at least nine later pharaohs were named after him. Although Ramesses II helped to consolidate Egyptian power, later pharaohs did not govern as well, and the Egyptian empire fell a century and a half after his death.

Now Ozymandias is standing in front of Benjamin, asking if he is his subject.

Benjamin did not know what to say to him at all until he saw his face which allowed Benjamin to know who he was dealing with.

Normally, servants should be loyal to his or her Master. Despite their title of Servants, they were the spirits of epic heroes from legends. It was only natural that they would have powerful egos, it was not uncommon in heroes. They may be prideful, merciless, and loud, but those are normal traits of heroes raised in wars and stories. Some of the Heroic Spirits have been emperors and kings in their past lives. They may be bound to the command seals, but they are rightful men and women with pride and honor, as rulers served by people that require respect from the Master.

But if Benjamin could, at least, have command seals, tattoos which give the Master three absolute commands that even the mightiest of heroic Spirits may not be able to, or will have trouble with, defying them. He would have at least some respect from them. Unfortunately, since Benjamin is a human being, not a magus, and does not have command seals, he has to earn their respect and loyalty the old-fashioned way by appreciating their talents and experiences, and getting to know them better in hopes they would befriend him. It is his only hope that he could control this way, for fear that he would die by them in a fate worse than death. He could only hope that they listen to him with common sense, for he fears they would do something stupid in this world.

Now he has to play his cards well in front of Ozymandias if he wants to control him. Ozymandias was hard to deal with and he knows that fact.

"Yes, Great Pharaoh, My name is Benjamin and I am your vessel," Benjamin answered with respect. Ozymandias seemed extremely pleased with that answer. Finally, a master who looked interesting compared to his previous master.

"Good, the contract is complete," Ozymandias smiled. His golden eyes were filled with amusement.

"But remember this Benjamin, I am the king and you are my subject, I will not see any disrespect from you," warned Ozymandias with glaring, sharp eyes. Benjamin flinched from seeing his eyes.

'Yes Great Pharaoh," Benjamin answered, bowing his head with a hint of nervousness. " _My god this is going to be very hard to deal with him."_ Benjamin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Good for I am absolute, I am perfect, I am supreme. I shall be eternal." Ozymandias announced to Benjamin. "Surely I must dictate this world as its Master, and with that, I ask of you." He asked, "Whether or not the world deserves to be ruled by me in its present state?" inquired Ozymandias, for he wanted to know if the world deserved the right to be ruled by him.

Benjamin bowed in front of him and replied, "Yes Pharaoh, the world should deserve to be ruled by you, for the world is broken by dangerous events and needs a ruler to fix it." He has to be smart about this, the best way to manipulate him was to play to his ego. Ozymandias would consider Benjamin a servant and he hoped that he would not release any of his wrath on him. He does not want to be fried by him.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! excellent, this world should kneel before me because I am the person that is destined to govern this world!" Ozymandias proclaimed.

"By me――――By the king within kings, Ozymandias and no one else!" He started laughing again as he shouted out his true name proudly. He then talked about himself again.

"Anut and Set, it is good that you dwell in both of my arms! Astarte, wish me well so that the earth will be soaked in the blood of my battles after my glorious victory! I, who am Horus and Ra will give happiness to the world when I govern the world, from here on now! O' my beloved Nefertari, you will bless the call of Ozymandias as Hathor!" He announced to the heavens.

"For it is truly a fate to save the world! I, I will save everything far and wide, and burn every one of my enemies for the sake of ruling over them!" He stated proudly.

Benjamin looked weirdly at Ozymandias as he kept talking about himself and sighed. He popped a stress pill while he thought _"This guy talks way too much about himself, did he hit his head on something when he was summoned into this world?"_ Benjamin wondered how many kings will he have to deal with, just one king is enough to give him a headache.

It took a few minutes for Ozymandias to stop talking about himself, he quickly noticed the other servants in the shadows were watching him and smiled at them. "Come and show yourself in this gathering, for the king demands it."

Chiron stepped out of the shadows first. "Greetings, pleased to meet you Pharaoh, I am servant Archer and my true name is Chiron, the Mentor of Greek Heroes. Ozymandias nodded his head and smiled, he has respect for the teacher and tutor due to his past life.

Enkidu came second and bowed. "I am Enkidu, Gilgamesh's companion, and my class is Lancer."

"The King of Heroes only friend." Ozymandias started and stared at Enkidu who has said its true name.

This feeling reminded him of his friend Moses, a slave who was raised together with him like a real brother, who was found on the bank of the Nile by his mother, and who he recognized as his peerless equal.

Atalanta walked in front of Ozymandias. "Pleased to meet you, servant Archer and true name Atalanta, nothing more." Straight to the point Ozymandias thought.

Ozymandias pointed towards the basement door where Alice was hiding. "And you! The person who is hiding behind the door. Come out and introduce yourself to me, you do not want to keep the king waiting."

Alice flinched at the loud voice from him and slowly walked downstairs. She hid behind Benjamin's back and whispered loud enough for Ozymandias to hear her. "Nursery Rhyme, class Caster."

"A quiet little girl," said Ozymandias. She reminded him of his wife Nefertari, who was an ideal person the most beautiful among his people, that he could clearly remember her as such. He calls her a goddess, a manifestation of Hathor. She was a quiet, lovely girl who was his companion and gave him love and affection as he raised his 700 concubines, 6 mistresses, and 4 consorts.

Benjamin slowly walked next to Chiron and whispered quietly to him, "Chiron, can you check his status and his class? I want to see how strong he is."

Using clairvoyance, Chiron immediately checked Ozymandias's parameter date, only to be surprised.

"His Strength and Endurance are C, Agility is B, Mana is A, Luck is A+. But, his Noble Phantasms is EX and his class is Rider."

Benjamin was shocked beyond belief. "What! That is an extremely powerful Rider and his Noble Phantasm status is off the scale."

Rider Class generally has lower attributes compared to the Three Knight Classes, but the abilities of the mounts described in their legends compensate by granting them powerful Noble Phantasms or abilities. But Ozymandias possesses an EX-rank in the Noble Phantasm parameter, he may as well be just as capable of fighting three Knight classes or even multiple Servants at once.

Ozymandias started to notice that there were Catalysts in the box and walked over towards it. He picked up the box and counted how many there were in the box. There were 20 catalysts left in the box. He started to smile, he had an idea about his plan to rule the world. He needed to find more catalysts to summon and recruit them as subjects. It does not matter who they are, for they will bow to him, for he is destined to govern this world.

"Benjamin!" shouted Ozymandias.

Benjamin turned his head away from Chiron and looked to Ozymandias. "Yes Great Pharaoh, do you need something for me to do?" Benjamin asked.

"Benjamin, do you know the area of this city?" Ozymandias questioned and saw Benjamin nod his head.

"Yes Pharaoh, I know the area of this city, I have been here since my early life. But what do you want to know? The map of the city?" Benjamin asked curiously.

"I want you to steal artifacts from most of the museums in the city," Ozymandias answered him in a proud tone. "We will find and steal many artifacts...as many as we can."

Benjamin blinked once, twice and thrice. "Wait...what are you saying, your majesty?" He was dumbstruck for a moment.

"You heard me, our objective is clear," Ozymandias said, grimly stroking his chin, he gave a satisfied nod.

"...Objective? What are you talking about?" Benjamin raised his eyebrows.

"First, we go to many different types of museums and steal many artifacts from the inside of it," Ozymandias said with an amused face.

"Second, you will summon as many servants as you can." He pointed at Benjamin.

"Third, we go halfway around the globe, straight east back to Egypt. I will burn all of the countries in my way and then, upon my return, I will make all my people in my land celebrate my resurrection, for I will rule this world." Ozymandias raised his hand to the heavens.

"Ahahahahah, How do you like my plan?" Ozymandias laughed with a grand voice. Benjamin felt he'd rather die in a hole than oppose a man who's this stupid.

"...Sir... it's too late to do these plans right now." Benjamin raised his hand. It was too late at night to steal artifacts from the museums.

"Nonsense! We are doing this right now and the whole world must know my presence because in this era there are also saints and kings!" shouted Ozymandias, who began to grab Benjamin at the back of his shirt, dragging him to the upstairs of his house.

"Atalanta, Chiron, Enkidu and Alice please help me!" shouted Benjamin, who was coughing up a lung and was beginning to fear for his life, which was happening right before his eyes.

The four servants watched as Benjamin was dragged by Ozymandias, who summoned his staff in one of his hands.

"So...are we going to save him?" Chiron asked his fellow comrades who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes! We are going to save him and Ozymandias seems to be an interesting person. He reminds me of my friend a lot." Enkidu smiled, remembering its past life with Gilgamesh.

"I do not like him," Atalanta said with a frown on her face. "He reminds me of one of my comrades who I do not like to work with."

"He looked scary to me," Alice said in a tone of fear.

They went upstairs, into the kitchen and dining room and saw Benjamin and Ozymandias outside.

Ozymandias raised his staff to the sky and a flying ship appeared out of heaven, which looked like an ancient Egyptian ship that is fit for a king.

"Behold, my Noble Phantasm Mesektet: The Solar Ship of the Dark Night, this will be our first step toward our objective," Ozymandias announced to Benjamin and the four Servants, "And, our march to victory."

"Get in!" Ozymandias threw Benjamin inside the ship. The other Servants followed behind them and wanted to just have fun in this world.

Benjamin thought " _So this is what it looks like when I have no command seals to control them or no Holy Grail war for them fight each other."_

* * *

 **The Next chapter is going to be about Benjamin and five Servants going to the city to rob a lot of** **Catalysts or Artifacts in different types of museums and some other stuff. Their Ship will be exposed by the** **police, news reports, media circus and the whole world will see the ship on the news** **channel.**

 **So chapter 10 will be on the big news in the city or national levels to the world and I need any suggestions or ideas that may be interesting for me to add in the next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter 9 which causes me to write more or longer for you to enjoy it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter has too much of an information dump, but I wanted to show what Benjamin is going to do in the future chapters. Yes, I want my story to be realistic because the one thing that has made me critical about the Nasuverse was just how many normal people were dying and how unresponsive the normal people were to it.** **The explanation that the government was being controlled was somewhat acceptable, but not enough to really sell me.**

 **Then there's the fact that no matter how tight a system you set, not everyone will be following it. Who really believes that monsters can live all over the world, and not one time has anyone f*cked up on accident? You can make a perfect system, but eventually, someone is going to mess up big. Because eventually someone, somewhere, will have an accident, and no amount of cover-ups can fix it before national governments start getting involved.**

 **I was really sick of half-assed police investigations who cannot do anything well in this anime or other anime shows. That won't happen here in my story because the Police in Jersey City are going to have a role in the U.S.A Government. Expect the story to be a cat and mouse game with Benjamin in the center of this chaos. So give me any more ideas for U.S.A and Police role and other ideas that can improve or give me ideas that make it even better for the story. Yes, there would be** **a mild 'harem' under vibe for Benjamin, but it would be very minimally done, and would not overwhelm like so many other shows fan fiction stories.**

* * *

Benjamin cannot believe this is happening right now. First, he found a golden cup that turned out to be the Holy Grail, which is not part of Jesus' cup or King Arthur's cup. Second, The Holy Grail summoned Heroes that are either from history or from mythology in flesh and blood in his houses. Third, not only are they powerful enough to destroy armies or cities, it is super hard to control them. They have really crazy personalities, which makes it hard for Benjamin to deal with them without being killed by them.

Now Benjamin has found himself sitting inside of Ozymandias's ship **Mesektet** , the boat of the sun which is true to its name. It is really bright like the sun during the night and he hopes that no one in Jersey City was looking up in the sky.

...Nope, a lot of people are looking up in the dark sky and are seeing the ship. A good number of curious people began pooling around the police line who were now filming and taking shots with their phones and cameras. Benjamin peeked down on the ground and watched as a bunch of television and news reporters kept chatting about the newly discovered events that were happening right then and were near their news cars. There were also a lot of police officers gathered near their cars. He could have sworn that he saw some SWAT team members with MD Helicopters MD 500 ready to fly in and storm the ship.

How the hell did they gather around the event so quickly? Did someone see the ship instantly, coming towards the city and call directly to the police straightaway or tip them off really quickly? Regardless of the reason, he couldn't show his face into the spotlight right now. He was not ready to show the world who housed the servants and where they have come from. His appearance is that of an average-looking person that doesn't have any characteristics that people who see his face would overlook or fail to remember what he looked like. A few witnesses could easily forget what he looked like. But, if his face got caught on TV or if there was a picture that showed his face, he would be easily found with people who could remember what he looked like and now know where he lives.

This is not really good for him, no...very bad for him and the whole city. He was right to be scared. Benjamin was terrified what was going to happen now. He pulled his phone and typed a new report onto his phone to see what people were writing about it. He was dumbstruck by what it said on the screen. It showed the Ozymandias's ship Mesektet with a caption that read **" _UFO spotted in Jersey City"._** Great...just fucking great! The fact that he was seeing this meant that magic had been exposed to the outside world. There was no way something of this scale that was already captured on television could ever be covered up. The Holy Church and Mage's Association would be in a complete uproar because of this and the hammer of the Clock Tower would possibly destroy the city the next day.

But he shook his head, Benjamin knew that the magi are assholes, but are at least understandably so. They would not do something stupid like that, magi can't keep suppressing that problem by hypnotizing a few government officials every now and then. More than that, if all the important people in the government keep sweeping this stuff under the rug, then they'll eventually be ejected by the unmanipulated people who have strong minds, and are put under the ire of the public when they realize that their own government isn't doing anything to protect them. They either find an excuse that can't be picked apart to the bone or wind up with a lot of people getting booted out while everyone else is put under review for fraud or conspiracy.

He knew that was the reason why modern governments couldn't make such large scale cover ups. After all, when these many things start to happen at once in the same city, all within a few months, the entire planet will be looking down on them with a microscope. Countries from the other side of the world will be investigating as to what's going on. It was impossible to hide everything, especially in an era where cell phones had built-in cameras and Internet connections are everywhere in the modern world. Benjamin seriously doubted that any of Mage or the upper ranks even knew how to turn on a computer, much less use one to cover up any magic-related incidents that are happening around the world.

There are a lot of reasons the two worlds have to be kept separate. The Mage's Association and The Holy Church dwell in secrecy from the view of the outside world. Normal people without magic circuits could not handle and are not trained to deal with knowing that the Earth is filled with Dead Apostles, magic, and other creatures that people believe are mythological are actually real. The existence of magic would simply spur a quest for power that would only end in more elaborate wars with higher body counts or would cause the modern world to declare war on The Mage's Association and The Holy Church for revenge and a threat to the public people.

But Benjamin was not a fool who believed that hiding magic-related incidents would solve anything because sooner or later the world would catch on that there is a hidden organization who is manipulated behind the scenes. It was no longer easy to sway any investigation either through the pulls of the Mage's Association or by direct application of Memory Manipulation. Ever since he was told by Enkidu that there were a Mage's Association and The Holy Church in the world, he has begun to have an expressed disgust towards Magus of their principal for many horrendous crimes and has often regarded other living beings as little more than insects or human test subjects to experiment on for scientific purposes. He swore that countless people who were experimented on and killed by them would be avenged with his hands or by the servants who are brought forth from the Holy Grail.

But first he should not worry about that problem right now; he needs to worry about what has happened in front of him. What the hell is wrong with Ozymandias' head right now? Did he just really hit himself so hard that he went bananas? Seriously, what is his goal for him reveal his presence to the world? It not like he really cares if the servants reveal themselves later in the future, he knows the modern public needs answers from him. And, he would try his best to answer their questions no matter how many he was asked or, at least, show that the servants mean no harm to the world.

But not right now when he has five servants in total. From what he has researched from the book that he has in his pocket, he does not know how many heroes there are in the **Throne of Heroes**. From what he knows about the place, it was a realm outside of time and space in which Heroic Spirits reside. When a hero dies during their lifetime, these Heroic Spirits are placed out in the cycle of transmigration of the soul and become closer to deities, acting as a force that protects humanity. These powerful spirits are preserved in the Throne of Heroes outside the timeline and are projected into the world by the Third Magic of the Greater Grail.

He is going to need as many servants as the Holy Grail can summon from the Thrones Of Heroes because when this crazy event is over, tomorrow The Holy Church will be sending a squad of executors and cardinal backup with Burial Agency and The Order of the Templars, while Mage's Association will send fifty elite magi who call themselves Chelon Canticle Brigade led by Barthomeloi Lorelei known as The Queen of London's Clock Tower and the Vice-director of the Mage's Association backup with freelancers and enforcers for the same purpose.

In short, Benjamin will know that he is going to be executed by them very brutally. When they are done with him, they will fight each other for the Holy Grail to prevent each side from taking it for their own selves. Let's say the modern world will get caught in the middle of the battle and that will leave no survivors alive.

Benjamin felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Enkidu smile at him. "Are you alright Benjamin? Your face looks pale," Enkidu said without a hint of worry in its voice.

Benjamin shook his head and answered to Enkidu. "No, I am not alright, I just want to know why Ozymandias is doing this?" Benjamin frowned. "We could, at least, try to rob the museum in a different way than just showing the world that we are here to rob something."

"But again, I suppose every servant lacks common sense now or later," Benjamin said and sighed. I suppose my life would never be the same again or nothing in this world will not make sense at all."

Benjamin looked at Ozymandias who was sitting on his throne and was in deep thought. A few seconds later, he stood up and said with a serious voice, "People who have grieved and mourned for me when they die, on this earth, are broken."

Ozymandias walked slowed to the bow of the ship and said, "My tragedy, is that there is no other fate for me. My powerlessness was that I couldn't subjugate my journey to the gods, while dreaming of rebirth at the end of a distant time, like other pharaohs."

"Ah, and those lights," Ozymandias stared at the city lights, with the feeling of delight.

"I witnessed this once," he said, feeling longingly.

And then there was the rage. "That day when my friend, my brother, separated from my side once."

"Those lights that divided the Red sea…that….will become the unhesitating light of the stars," He said with sorrow in his voice.

A few emotions were also mixed in with his voice.  
The Pharaoh dreamed of his friend's form as they laughed together, grew up together.  
While wishing for the figure of his enemy that he had fought together with, who he parted with.  
As he muttered the name of the enemy, who was even his friend and was called the saint Moses after that, with the other side of his lips without using his voice.

He raised his staff and replied to himself, "But let's forget it for now and let's observe the present." He raised his other hands and opened his palms to the sky. "A Pharaoh is a god. Thus, I, hold the gods of the skies in the palm of my hand."

Benjamin decided to ask a question, "Ozymandias, do you have any memories from your previous wars or this your first time be summoned?"

He was curious about Ozymandias' previous life. He wanted to know if it would cause issues in the future because from what he has learned from Atalanta, Chiron, and Nursery Rhyme, who are summoned from parallel and alternate worlds, can still remember their memories from previous wars. Well...not that much but at least, they still remember some important events. He wanted to make sure that he did not say any fairly innocuous observations or might have unknowingly said something that brought back terrible memories that would cause them to engage in sudden violent behavior or traumatic memories what would make them break down in tears.

"Yes, I remember my memories of my previous wars and I enjoyed fighting against Saber, Lancer, and Archer," Ozymandias answered. "Ah, they were stronger...like fighting against the Hittites who I had trouble fighting at the Battle of Kadesh."

"And you, Benjamin, are much more interesting than my previous master," Ozymandias spit out those words like he was giving a verdict which was grave, like it came from the heavens, but at the same time it was cruel and despicable like it came from the underworld. "Comparing you and him, he was a such a small vessel and how boring was he for not showing his face to me." Ozymandias scowled at those early memories when he was summoned.

"How stupid was he. And, ahh, more than anything laughable to look at, he had been talking about obtaining the Grail and restoring his family honor because they were the embarrassment of Magi and hated by even the minor families." Ozymandias laughed at those events when he was exploring the workshop, entering each room.

Ozymandias noticed the building, which had a sign called "Hoboken Historical Museum," was getting closer to the ship and he pointed his finger to it. "Benjamin, is this the right location?" he asked.

Benjamin looked at the museum and nodded. 'Yes, this the right place. Are you going to drop us down onto the roof of the museum?"

Ozymandias started to laugh. "Nonsense! I will do that for you!" He raised his staff and muttered, **"Mesektet"**

The Egyptian ship immediately fired a beam of light at the roof top and carved a high hole in it. **Boom! Property Damage!**

"..."

"..."

That was Benjamin response to that scenes and neither to say, he was pretty shocked from the inside of his mind.

Benjamin started to hear more police sirens, firefighter trucks, ambulances, and people who started to scream, shriek and yell at the ships.

Ozymandias shouted to the sky. "I, shed blood in order to save the world. If that's the case, then they are necessary deaths after all. Haha!"

Now that real, real great. Everyone in this whole world would think this is a terrorist attack or even worse, an Alien attack from outer space.

Benjamin face-palmed his own face and could have sworn a trolling old magician was laughing uncontrollably at this event.

Benjamin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He mentally punched the trolling old magician and felt a satisfied, crushing sound that caused the old magician to fall out of his seat.

Benjamin smiled at his action and said to himself "I always get the last laugh." He swore to not let karma try to screw his life and he certainly wasn't going to make any mistakes ever again because he is in control of his own fate.

* * *

 **Yeah** **, you saw that Benjamin did the impossible that no one ever done, He punched Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg in the face well mentally but still it really funny to write that.**

 **Keep in mind that** **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg is real strong but while he has complete mastery of the Second Magic though due to his age he cannot use it as extensively as in his youth because he fought against** **Crimson Moon. That encounter caused a heavy toll to be taken on his body, known for his strong and tough physique, which aged him considerably and diminished his powers to the point where he can no longer use that level of magic extensively. Yes, He mainly uses what is left of his abilities to travel between parallel worlds. It is in** **Type-Moon wiki and yes** **I did** **research** **Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg** **page. Of you do not believe me, go research his page and read it slowly.**

 **So how do you like my OC character, Benjamin? I want him to be a mature** **character and a person does not freak out like an immature or naive like someone that you know (Shirou Emiya)** **because I am sick of other OC characters being immature in other fan fiction stories and they always overreact with everything or being naive. It is so annoying and disappointing to see them act like that and that not how real person act. Benjamin is not an inexperienced person who has never seen danger events or weird stuff. But still expect him to react with appropriate horror or weird to things like a mature way and not to overreact to it.**

 **Benjamin in the future chapters is going to make a plan or crazy prepared plans, like buy guns to defend against from The Mage's Association and The Holy Church, can you blame him? he fights against two armies and he is just a normal person, there is really nothing** **special about him. Yeah, you heard me no secret hidden mysterious ultimate power** , **No** **gains his powers through yelling,** **no special about his family tree and no dark, bloody secret that motivates his truly selfless heroism.**

 **I know that I am taken high risk in my story and I want to try to write something different for once because there are too many cliches everywhere in animes and Fan fiction fandom that I despise. It like they want to copy and paste everything and called it new stuff which brings nothing new to it. From what I watch every animes that they made and** **I have watched so far all of it, they ALL seem to have same commonalities and they are all different genres** **, is just change the background setting and different anime power or weapons elemental types but still keep the most trope cliches types elemental in it. It is just real tasteless as a saltine cracker to read and watch it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. The response was incredible for this fic, overs 22 followers, and 17 favorites. So thank for everyone who decided to follow this story and I'll try to make it worth the read and be different**

 **Now time to answer some questions:**

 **Cooking Samurai: No Samurai, it's the opposite. You are taking the Magi and the church power's control of the whole world a little too hard because**

 **1: I am not sure how many Magus there are in Fate world, but I believe that there is a handful of groups of strong magi and many groups of weak ones. In the Middle Ages, the decline of Magecraft (in order to preserve their power in Thaumaturgy) should drift apart from society. I believe most of them that for all their magical prowess, they cannot handle a physical smack-down as they spent all their time studying or researching spells, and are thus very weak physically. So, the right modern weaponry can overcome the magic defenses which can really kill them. Only Freelancers (like** **Kiritsugu Emiya, Natalia Kaminski and Kairi Sisigou)** **, Enforcers of the Association (like Bazett Fraga McRemitz) and the Executors of the Church (like Kirei Kotomine) can physical smackdown and can understand modern technology and weapons. There are some Magus who can handle a physical smack-down like Rin Tohsaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt, and Shirou Emiya**

 **2: About them controlling the military or congress or even the president in the USA or another government is bullshit because they cannot be everywhere and know everything. Many of Magus are from long lineages or not (like Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and Tokiomi Tohsaka) do not find convenience in using modern technology, but instead, believe that the comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior. Compared to communication tools that are susceptible to spying and that will stop working with power outages, they feel their own apparatuses will remain superior due to not having such issues. So it is rare for there to be magi who are not repulsed by the idea of using such technology like Wave Velvet, Kirei Kotomine, Kiritsugu Emiya, and Irisviel von Einzbern who have some issues with understanding how to properly use a phone, are easily capable of using them to the degree of any ordinary person. So having people in power in the government is going to need to understand how to use modern technology because if they do not know, then they cannot enter the government system.**

 **And what you said about those Magus in Fate/Strange fake, there are two of them, one of them is Orlando Reeve who is the police chief of Snowfield and the other is Faldeus Dioland who is a spy. They are from a group of mages that are separate from the London-based Mage Association who are a "certain American organization" that answers to the American government which means they are working for the US Government organization (They would have a role in my story). I believe that they are manipulating or persuading the US government and president but not controlling them. I do not think that the US or other presidents are working for the magi or church because I think that is, even more, bullshit because who in the right mind would work with them after what they've done with countless innocent people.**

 **We are talking about realistic ways, not following anime laws in which cover ups are just gas leaks (If you know what I mean). In my story, I try to write a realistic view of the modern world, not an unresponsive modern world which they do not know anything. Sorry of I am very harsh on you Cooking Samurai. It just because I have been researching the Type-Moon wiki with the lot important information that I need to know about each one and been reading each one very slowly. I hope this answer your questions Cooking Samurai**

 **To the Guest reviews: As much as I like to add the fate/grand order servants (Kiyohime or Scathach), I don't know anything about them because it's in Japanese language and I need to know as much as possible about them than just a brief of their personality or their biography. yeah, I watch the walkthrough and it is pretty good if I can understand it and know what going on in the story mode. so The Fate /grand order servants will appear later in my story when their biography and personality are revealed or finished**

 **So I said it again, The list of Heroics Spirit with be from Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Prototype, Fate/strange fake, Fate/stay night, Fate/Zero, Fate/Extra (CCC) and Fate/Grand Order.**

 **I going to choose the least well-known servants first (like Karna or Achilles ) and why? we see so little of the other servants, only the ones from Fate/Zero and /Night mostly. So including those type of servants into the fray is appealing for other people who want to see them as there aren't many fics about them and then I summoned the most common servants from Fate/Zero and /Night that you people know who they are, so wait for them to appear in my story in the future.**

 **I hope this answer your questions my Guest reviews.**

* * *

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith was in his early forties and in his 19th year of service with the Jersey City Police Department (JCPD). Throughout his almost two decades of service, he never had a bad conduct report or IA investigation. He has Caucasian skin and an average build. His piercing blue eyes are in contrast to his short, black hair, which is often hidden under his almost-permanent police cap.

Right now, he and Police comrades were pushing a good number of curious people who had begun pooling around the police line and were now filming and taking shots with their phones and cameras at the strange-looking ship. Sergeant Jeffrey has seen many things in his police life, but nothing like this and was having a hard time figuring out what kind of ship that was.

"Alright, people get back in line!" He shouted and shoved one of them back in line. "I said get back in line!"

He put his police walkie-talkie to his ear and shouted into it, "Jersey City Police Department, this is Sergeant Jeffrey Smith and I need every patrolman that you got on duty down here now!"

"Roger," said operator on the other end, "What's the disturbance?"

"What the hell should I know?" Jeffrey said to the operator, "It looks like some kind of ancient Egyptian ship or something like that."

"Just look, I need rotary wings and EMTs, as well as fire and emergency crews from the station as soon as possible!" He shouted at his walkie-talkie once more.

"Roger, sending all dispatch at once," responded the operator. "Do you know what is going on down there?" The operator asked as he was worried at that last order. It was not uncommon to send all of the Police force, EMTs, fire and emergency crews to gather in one place for one incident.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you what I saw there, just send everything you got." Jeffrey put his walkie-talkie away. He was beginning to feel uneasy that they would not get here on time. He didn't know what it was, but the ship was moving very quickly right into one of the museums.

"Someone get a spotlight on that ship and lots of it!" Jeffrey shouted at his group of police officers.

"Ah, Sergeant Jeffrey, still playing policeman I see," said a voice with a hint of humor. Jeffrey turned around and saw Detective Augustus and Detective Valerio who were walking towards him.

"Ah, Detective Augustus! I see you still can't sniff a fart out of your own ass!" Jeffrey responded back sarcastically.

Detective Augustus was a stout man in his late forties. He had receding grey-black hair, a poorly shaven face (which looked like he had not trimmed for awhile now), and dark, black eyes. He wore a dark brown duster coat, along with a black vest and a white buttoned shirt under it. He also had two black pistols in the straps around his waist...just don't ask why he had to have two black pistols.

Detective Valerio shook hands with Sergeant Jeffrey. "It's good to see you again Sergeant Jeffrey, what the hell do you think is going on and what the heck is that?" Valerio said, who just looked up at the ship.

Detective Valerio had white hair and it was clear that he is older than he looks, well maybe even more. Stress lines ran across his forehead and a pair of brown eyes were covered with black glasses. He wore a light brown duster coat, along with a gray vest and a white long-sleeved shirt. A gray pistol hung by the straps on his torso. Why is the pistol gray? Again...do does not ask about that.

"I do not know about that either, but something tells me it's bigger than the both of us," Jeffrey said and reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette, and attempted to light it. But, his lighter did not work at all. Frowning, he tried again and it worked once more. Just as he was about to pull the lighter towards his cigarette, a huge wind drifted towards him which snuffed the flame on his lighter.

He looked at his lighter and scowled at it. "Oh come on!" He stuffed the lighter into his pocket and stared at the ship, which looked even larger up close.

Detective Augustus pulled his lighter from his pocket and ignited it easily, then pushed it towards Jeffrey's cigarette. "There you go, buddy. Man, you must be having a really hard time with that lighter."

"Tell me about it later," Sergeant Jeffrey said and gazed at the ancient Egyptian ship. "So...what do you think it is?" Jeffrey asked his partners. "Some kind of UFO ship?"

"Meh! Like I believe in that crap from conspiracy nut jobs." Augustus spit out the words and put the cigarette to his lips. "Do you think it is a U.S.A military experimental aircraft?"

Detective Valerio studied the ancient Egyptian ship more closely and shook his head. "I don't think it's a military aircraft, Augustus. Hell, it doesn't look like it's even made out of metal. It looks like it's most likely made of wood and... is that really made of gold?"

Detective Augustus looked at it more closely too and replied to Detective Valerio, "Valerio, you are actually right! That ship is really made of gold. What kind of idiot person dyes their ship with real gold?"

"Whoever the person is, it's like he wants attention from everyone in the Jersey City," Sergeant Jeffrey said. No matter how much he kept looking at the ship, he started to have a feeling that something was wrong and it was going to happen pretty soon.

Sergeant Jeffrey began to yell at his police officers. "Where are those spotlights? Where is it? I want them stat!" It took a few minutes for the police officers to find the spotlights. "Ok boys, plant those spotlights around the roads all turned upside down. He pointed his finger at the areas. That ship is not getting away on my watch and keep your eyes on it!"

"Got it Sarge!" shouted all the police officers. Sergeant Jeffrey turned around and talked to the police officer named Fizano. "Hey Fizano, turn on those spotlights!"

"Oh 10-4, Sarge! Oh 10-4!" said Fizano with a huge hint of nervousness, judging from the sound of his voice. He was a private rank officer who just transferred to the Jersey City Police Department a few days ago. He walked to the spotlight switch and pulled it down.

Detective Augustus walked closely to Sergeant Jeffrey and whispered loud for him to hear, "What's with that Fizano kid? He should transfer to goddam Sauganash school."

Sergeant Jeffrey whispered back. "Take it easy on him, Jersey City Police Department does not have enough police officers to patrol around the city. As much as he would like to drop Fizano off to Sauganash school, he knew that the crime rate of Jersey City and New York City has gotten higher each year. And, he knew if enough officers work around for both cities, it would drop low enough for the people to be safe.

He noticed the ship moving towards the history museum and it was hovering over it. "What is that ship doing now?" The ship looked like it just immediately answered his question. Out of nowhere it instantly fired a beam, that appeared to be made of light, at the history museum which carved a hole into the top of the building.

KaBooooooooooooom! A big chunk of museum pieces went flying out of the air and flew in all different directions, causing the audience to shriek and scream and run in all different directions. Sergeant Jeffrey's mouth dropped and caused his cigarette to fall to the ground. "What the hell!" He cried. "How the heck does this ship have a weapon? It doesn't look like it has any weapons on it. That beam appeared out of nowhere."

Soon, Sergeant Jeffrey pulled his pistol and started to yell at his men. "Get those citizens out of here!" Detective Augustus glanced at the terrified passersby. "You heard the man, this is not a simulation!" Detective Augustus turned to his partner and shouted at him. "Valerio get those peoples to safety!" Detective Valerio proceeded to evacuate the citizens nearby.

"Where are the backup S.W.A.T. men? They should be here by now!" shouted Sergeant Jeffrey and quickly got on his radio again, shouting into it, "All units! All units! I want immediate backup units right away!" The operator immediately responded, " Roger that, they are five miles away from your location, hang on tight."

"Good!" Sergeant Jeffrey placed his radio back in its holster. He turned around and walked to the SWAT team members who were sitting on the MD Helicopters MD 500. He ordered them to immediately provide air supports. They instantly responded to the order and turned on the helicopters' engines.

The SWAT team members with MD Helicopters MD 500 began to lift up. They were halfway up to the sky and then what appeared to be arrows hit the tail rotor and rotor mast and caused the helicopters to swing wildly out of control.

 _"Mayday!, Mayday! We are going down!"_ The MD Helicopters MD 500 went down and crashed into a bunch of nearby police cars, which the cops nearby duck and covered from the impact.

"Holy shit, do you think they survived from the drop?" Officer Fizano whimpered to Sergeant Jeffrey. Jeffrey responded, "Don't worry about that, they are tough sons of bitches, I don't think they can die from that impact!"

"Oh my God! Look at that Jeffrey!" Detective Augustus shouted. Sergeant Jeffrey turned around to the history museum and saw what appeared to be four people jumping out of the Egyptian-looking ship, and land inside the building which was four stories deep.

"My God. Zoom in on them. Zoom in on them," A female news reporter whispered to her aide, a bearded man with a huge ass camera. "Please tell me you got that?" she said caught in awe. The cameraman replied with a grin and a thumbs up. "Every. Single. Moment."

"Now, that would definitely make big national news," she said with a smile on her face.

Sergeant Jeffrey drew his side guns and began to run towards the inside of the history museum door.

"Jeffrey!" said Detective Augustus as his voice came over Jeffrey's radio, "Hold your position! Backup is already on its way!"

"Jeffrey is already gone in, Augustus!" replied Detective Valerio, "Go watch his back!"

With that, Detective Augustus drew his two black pistols from the straps around his waist and raced his friend and partner. "Jeffrey! JEFFREY!" came Augustus's voice over the radio, but it fell on deaf ears. As he tries to catch up with him, he turned around and called the rest of the police officers. "You all! Come with me and Sergeant Jeffrey!"

"Backup is here!" shouted Detective Valerio from the other side.

"Alright!" acknowledged Detective Augustus and ordered his men, "Ok people, lock every entrance and exit, and post a man at every door. He pointed to each door and the back door. "No one is to be allowed in or out of the building until our backup gets here." All of the officers nodded. "Half of you with me and the rest of you to the other side of the building."

"Which way are we going?" Officer Fizano asked Detective Augustus.

"Up to the roof of the history museum," replied Detective Augustus. "Whoever they are, they must be looking for something. We have a chance to stop them boys, but only if we act now!"

"So what's the plan, Sir?" Officer Fizano questioned Detective Augustus. Whenever there was tactical planning to do, Detective Augustus generally let Sergeant Jeffrey take the lead. But since he wasn't here to take the lead and had run ahead of them, Detective Augustus had to take command.

Detective Augustus pointed to Officer Fizano and explained to him, "You, Fizano, take three men with you and go all the way up the elevators. I will take one of my men and we will take the stairs up the west side of the building. The other two will take the east side. That way, the unsubs won't be able to get past us with both of elevators and the stairs being covered."

"But what about the backup sir?" inquired Officer Fizano.

"No time to wait for backup!" replied Detective Augustus. "Sergeant Jeffrey is already up there and I do not want him to be with them alone. If they can survive a four-story drop, oh lord only knows what else they are capable of!"

"GET THAT DOOR OPEN!"

(He has no idea how right he is because they are more capable than you think.)

* * *

 **Well, there we go how did you like that chapter? So how do like my OCs Police Officers, good or bad?, To tell you the truth, I am not real good at making OC characters. I kind real wish for a fate fic which gets the Police officers to be involved of the Holy Grail but no one did that, so I decided to be first to do it. The next chapter would be the Police officers and SWATs vs the four servants which are a small battle (if you called that a fight) and you people know who is going to win but do not worry about the Police officers and SWAT are going to die because they all are going to get a nonlethal arrow shots and nonfatal force**

 **Ok people, I need some questions from you guy and I hope you can answer my questions.**

 **1: Can someone give ideas or tips how would Type-Moon characters and Mage Association and Church members react to the event because it would make my job easy for me write it, so they are not Out of Character?**

 **2: Can servants still kill an average human even when they use nonlethal weapons or nonfatal force?**

 **3: Is there an English translation for Fate/Grand Order because it make my job easy for understanding those new servants, of there, is one, give a link or website.**

 **4: Do you think the servants should, at least, teach Benjamin how to survive from all these insane events like train him or, at least, help him. If not, then Benjamin would try his best to hid from the everyone who is trying to know who he is because he have a big target on his back and he know way too much already.**

 **Oh yeah about the years, it is 2001, after the fifth Holy Grail War (In which routes are that? it is the custom route which is a mix of Fate, UBW, and HF parts which is in my story). I know that the** **fifth Holy Grail War take place in 2004 so** **I decided to alter the timeline a bit more for an interesting event that going to take place in the future in my story.**

 **So in my story the F** **ifth Holy Grail War start and end in 2000, 6** **months ago after the war Lord El-Melloi II and Rin Tohsaka** **completely dismantle the Great Grail. This caused a complete conclusion for the Holy Grail Wars of Fuyuki**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite. Also, I need any good suggestions or ideas that may be interesting for me to add in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys hope you like this chapter because it is longer than I usually write due to Thanksgiving 2015 (Oh I did not go anywhere, just stayed at home). Personally, I don't feel like it was my best, but I couldn't feel satisfied no matter how many times I read the chapter over and over. So I wouldn't keep you guys waiting for that long.**

 **Before reading the chapter, thank you guys for giving me some answers. Your answers help me understand some parts that I really need it.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions that I hope it could it answer your question:**

 **Hyper Omegasonic 26: That is a good suggestion but that would take so many weeks for me to do that. So** **I decided to alter the timeline a bit more for interesting events that are going to take place in the future in my story. So I'm going to rewrite Chapter 1 to alter the timeline a bit, you should look at chapter 1 right now.** **Shirou Emiya, Sakura Matou, and Rin Tohsaka are 19 to 21 years old now (The wiki does not tell how old they are after the event) after the fifth holy grail war and Illyasviel von Einzbern is still alive, so she ends up living happily at Shirou's house. Shinji Matou is still alive and returns to his old self, thus getting along with Sakura again. Zouken Matou, Souichirou Kuzuki, and Kirei Kotomine are dead in the holy grail war and would be mentioned by other characters. Keep in mind that the Fifth Holy Grail war route is a custom route, which is a mix of Fate, UBW and HF parts in my story.**

 **Bazett Fraga McRemitz is alive and was saved by Avenger.** **Luviagelita Edelfelt, Rin Tohsaka, and Shirou Emiya are studying at the Clock Tower and Sakura Matou, Illyasviel von Einzbern, and Shinji Matou are in Japan.**

 **Axel The Moon: I read it, but I want to have Police officers to have a cat and mouse plot in the Holy grail war.**

 **Stoiches: Benjamin as the reincarnation of Gilgamesh? There are always some stories about that. The Hero of Gremory, Lucy the King of Heroes and some Reincarnation stories about Alexander the Great, Shirou Emiya, Rin, Counter Guardian EMIYA and King Arturia Pendragon. It is a good idea but would ruin the story for me and other people.** **Reincarnation stories most likely to drag the plot too long and cause it to be boring to keep reading on.**

 **King of Power: I do not think the Magus would just hypnotize a lot of people and create false memories (some people have strong minds). There are many ways to put evidence away safely, like in the computer or online especially in an era where cell phones have built-in cameras and Internet connections are everywhere in the modern world. I seriously doubt that any of Mage or the upper ranks even know how to turn on a computer, much less use one to cover up any magic-related incidents that are happening around the world. And killing or capturing the ones who started the mess, there are security cameras everywhere in the city, stores and government places, so those mages cannot keep walking into places that they cannot be there or try anything funny or else they would be caught on cameras. They cannot be everywhere and solve everything like a piece of cake. Keep in mind that there are only a handful of them who are strong and a lot more weak ones...that's what I believe.**

 **Cooking samurai: The only explanation I can answer is that most of the supernatural side are either far away from the city or are small events** **which are** **all small in scale compared to Fuyuki.** **S** **upernatural side appeared when there is a stronger or rich part of** **ley lines from the world, Though Mana is usually found in great quantities, it takes a long time to replenish once it is used up, so there many cities everywhere in the world because of that which are** **draining it** **, there is rare chance of supernatural lives inside the city (like the Fuyuki city's ley lines which is full of rich of mana there and Trifles which have been stockpiling magical energy at a higher speed than Fuyuki to the point of calling it an inexhaustible amount.)**

 **And about Magus,** **most of them** **dedicate themselves to the study and refinement of Thaumaturgy while driving themselves to drift apart from society. What I mean is that most of them live far away from the city and spent their whole life in** **isolation.** **Some of them do not go outside at all and they spend a lot of hours** **studying or researching new spells or not,** **I believe that** **Mage's Association were i** **solated from the modern world so they are not exactly up to date with the world, so a lot of stuff has changed in past years and they cannot keep doing the same shit over and over. I mean we have new ways to make weapons that can kill people very easily or build new buildings that would put new cameras that people wouldn't know they were there, even to some Magus who lived in the city. Do any of them watch the new and** **improved technology events at all?**

* * *

Benjamin was piggybacking on Chiron's back while they were falling out of the ship, with Atalanta, Enkidu, and Alice four stories deep into the history museum. Ozymandias stayed behind to watch his ship. Ozymandias ordered Chiron, Atalanta, Enkidu, and Alice to take Benjamin down with them because he believed that Benjamin would find more subjects to serve him even quicker. Benjamin didn't have a chance to have a say in his part and indeed seemed to be more than a tag-along from the other servants' perspectives, completely caught out of his depth in this change of events. Soon, Chiron told him to climb onto his back, so Benjamin hopped onto his back and felt the wind blow in his face. They jumped out of the ship and into the building. As they fell from the ship, he saw all around the history museum there were loads of police officers outside and it looked like they would get inside of the museum very soon.

They landed inside with a big crack on the floor, which caused a crater to form on it. Benjamin got off of Chiron's back and placed his hands on his kneecaps. He was a little pale and unlike most people, Benjamin didn't bother to throw up like a weak person. There was really no point of doing that and making a big fuss about it. From the way his face did not change at all, it meant that he had already gotten too deep into this crazy event. When this event was over, he was going to need to buy a gun to fight against the best enforcers and executioners ... and if that didn't work...buy more guns and explosive bombs.

"Well," Benjamin heaved a huge sigh, "There is no turning back now, but still...how the hell am I going to see in this dark room?" He put his hand on the wall, trying to find the light switch.

"Oh, I found the light switch," said Enkidu and pushed it down. Soon the whole room became bright enough to reveal the entire contents to Benjamin. "Oh damn, that was a huge ass explosion." The room was full of building pieces and broken glass. The display cases were smashed with dozens of beams and some parts were still hot enough to burn someone's hand on contact. There were a lot of artifacts on the ground, some of them were in pieces and others were destroyed by fallen rubble or were scorched by the beams of light from Ozymandias's ship.

"Seriously Ozymandias, do you really have to blow off the roof of the history museum with your goddamn ship and your weapons of mass destruction?" Benjamin asked himself and looked up at Ozymandias's ship. But again, he lacks any common sense of this modern world. The destructive power of this vessel is so great that it is touted to be able to destroy all of the Jersey City areas within a matter of hours.

"Alright people, I'm going to find any artifacts that were not destroyed by the explosions and you guys can cover me from the police if they get here on time," Benjamin told the group. He kind of felt sorry for the police officers because when they get here inside the building, they are all going to get a lot of arrows in their knees.

Atalanta and Chiron summoned their bows and nodded their heads. They took off and ran to the main room. Benjamin shouted at them while they were running. "Can you guys try not to kill them? We are not ready for the world to know us yet!"

He hoped that Atalanta and Chiron heard what he said, knowing that even a weak servant was still ten times stronger than regular humans. But still, depending on how much force they used and if they knocked someone unconscious, he was kind of hoping that they knew how to control their forces. Even if they used non-lethal weapons or even their fists, they can make someone unconscious or worse...blow their heads off. With some luck that he really needs right now, the police officers would just have some broken bones or be put in a comatose in the hospital. That would cause most of them to stay there for a long period of time.

Good thing most servants are not violent by nature or the city would be full of blood and lots of it. From what Enkidu said to him when they were in the ship, it's speculated that Enkidu could potentially be summoned as a Berserker class Servant in its monster form and that would make it's even worse than before and cause the city to be gone within a matter of hours. Benjamin began to believe that Enkidu has a **Mad Enhancement skill,** which raises basic parameters in exchange for hindering mental capacities. In some cases, it also seals away Personal Skills. It is usually for magi who have summoned Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes, allowing them to strengthen their Servants to make up for their lower attributes and compete against stronger opponents. While it is ideal for Servants to reach the level of the Heroic Spirit, the class allows for their attributes to surpass even the original.

If used on an already strong Heroic Spirit, they will become empowered to truly extraordinary levels. Just thinking about it made Benjamin's blood turn cold, but he cast aside the thoughts for now.

"Enkidu, help me go find more artifacts over there," Benjamin pointed to the other side of the room. "Sure Benjamin, I wonder if any of the artifacts are a connection to my friend?" asked Enkidu who tilted its head and walked to another side.

"Oh Alice," Benjamin turned his attention to Alice, "Do you have sorts of illusions to misdirect them?" Alice looked at him and told him in thought.

Benjamin turned pale again. "So let me get this straight...you have a Noble Phantasm that is a Reality Marble which is one's inner world materialized and projected onto a reality that can cause all of the human beings to not remember their names. It slowly chips away at the target's ego in order to influence their unconscious mind and cause them to disappear. They first forget their name, then forget who they are, and then begin to fade away slowly until their body completely disappears-attempting to retrieve information about their identity or the names of others from their memory do not work."

Alice nodded her head, which caused Benjamin to face palm his head. _So that would cause all police officers in the history museum to turn their mind into a persistent vegetative state._ "Do you, at least, have some magic attack spells to drive them back?" A confirmed nod came from Alice's face. "Okay, that's really good Alice, now let's go find some artifacts to take home with us."

A few minutes passed and Benjamin found some artifacts that could be a connection to the hero. It didn't matter what was, it could be anything-from a sword, armor, a talisman, or even their bones.

Benjamin found some artifacts that could be connections to a hero, including a black stake, Buddhist prayer beads, a Kintarō doll ( _really? what was that doing here?_ ), boar fangs that still had blood on them, a piece of wood ship, Chinese halberd, sacred and secular poems by Jewish philosophers, golden earrings, a gladiolus sword, a white dove statue, and thick book where the title read " **The Works of William Shakespeare.** "

He raised his eyebrows and wondered. "Could William Shakespeare be a Heroic Spirit? ...Maybe not, there is no way for him to be a Servant. At the oh you have to achieve great heroic deeds in life in order to move to the **Throne of Heroes**.

"Did you find anything over there Enkidu?" Benjamin asked, and began to search for a bag, to put all the artifacts.

"Yes, I think I found one of my friend's treasures and other artifacts that could be interesting." Enkidu walked towards Benjamin, holding small amounts of artifacts in its hands. He had a Tanegashima (Japanese matchlock), a golden key-shaped sword ( _what kind of sword is this?_ ), nicked arrow, Yew Bow, a ring glinting eerily in the light, rose petals, a tea cup that still had a scent of poison, a statue of the Buddha, a hairpin that had blood stains on it, a demonic guidebook, and a sword with a jewel set in the pommel with the word "Azoth" inscribed on it.

Benjamin looked at the golden key-shaped sword and picked it up. It is an ornate key around the length and weight of a small survival knife, decorated with jewels valuable in both the magical and monetary sense. It is saturated with magical energy of an unknown origin.

"So we are going to use this as a catalyst to summon your friend, right?" Benjamin asked. Enkidu nodded its head. "Let's hope Gilgamesh does not kill me for touching his treasure after summoning him."

"Let put them in the bag and call Atalanta and Chiron back," said Benjamin who placed all the artifacts inside the bag.

"GET THAT DOOR OPEN!" A loud voice was heard from both Atalanta's and Chiron's paths.

 **Booom!**

A big explosion caused the history museum to shake. Benjamin heard a scream and cries of pain from the other side of the building. He heard gunfire and a radio call

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, oh my god!"

"Auuuughh! my arm!"

"Call a Medic! We've got an officer down here!"

"Cover me!"

"Help!"

"You son of a bitch!"

"Medical teams notified."

"We've got two unknown suspects with bows and arrows!"

 **Booom!**

Benjamin was completely surprised by the explosions and was pretty upset. "God dammit, I told them non-lethal force!" He shouted. From the looks of it, they did not listen to a single word he said at all. "I do not want to go to jail after this, this is way too much for me to handle this!"

"Enkidu, go call them back here and do not kill anyone in your path." Enkidu ran towards where Atalanta and Chiron had to dart to the main room.

* * *

Detective Augustus was taking cover from the fire behind one of the display cases and let's just say he was caught off guard from something very unexpected. The two unknown suspects were upstairs on the balcony and behind the shadow, they were shooting arrows, which was a strange weapon to use against cops.

When he and other police officers were about to open the door, what appeared to be an arrow shot towards them and caused the door to blow up. That explosion caused some of his men to go flying back to the ground and caused some of them to run to cover, which was useless.

For some goddamn reason, those arrows can penetrate surfaces similar to bullets and they can penetrate their bulletproof vests (yes it can protect from normal arrows).

Some of those were explosive arrow bolts, which forced some of the police officers back to the ground and caused some of the room to blow up.

"Augustus! What the hell are we fighting against?" yelled an officer who was taking cover next to him.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE GUYS? DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO THE FUCK WE'RE FIGHTING HERE?!" another one screamed. "Who the hell are these guys anyway? Ex-military? Special forces? Super soldiers? Aliens?!"

"Most likely present military. We're outgunned here," another one said, who was holding a shotgun.

Before Detective Augustus even had a chance to say anything or examine his surroundings, two arrows went flying by his head, hitting an equal number of police officers.

"What the hel..." **WSSSHH-Thu K!** One of the arrows hit an officer's knee and the other arrow hit another officer on his arm, which caused him to scream.

" Auuuuuuuughh! My fucking arm!" The officer held his arm up in the air to reveal that the arrow was deep inside his arm.

"My knee! I got an arrow in my knee!" A police officer was splayed out on the ground screaming to the sky.

In the past, Detective Augustus has fought against thugs, robbers, terrorists, drug lords and serial killers, but nothing anywhere close to this at all.

But there is no way this could get even worse.

Nope, it is actually much, much worse.

"Whatever they are, these guys ain't clowning' around!" Detective Augustus replied with a quick rejoinder like it was a normal day. "These guys came well prepared!"

"And this is normal!? They came like they were going to war!"

An arrow flew nearby and hit a wall, which caused it to blow up and some wall pieces hit a police officer.

"OH FUCK, THIS IS A COLOSSAL GOAT FUCK! SHOOT AND SCOOT!"

The two unknown suspects in front of them couldn't be human beings. No, humans did not move like that. No, humans weren't this strong. No human would be able to take a group of police officers armed with shotguns and pistols with just their bow and arrows.

Aiming at them was impossible. They were just shooting way too fast. And, the few who had tried only ended up with their hands, arms, and shoulders full of arrows.

Whoever they were, it was mind boggling that two suspects were able to push them back without any effort. Hell, he had lost half of his men to debilitating injuries and the other half were pretty much dead on the floor already. If they kept this up for a few more minutes, there would not be any men to keep Jersey City safe now.

"The Cavalry is here!" A group of SWAT units appeared out of the main door and windows. They were armed with Heckler & Koch MP 5 sub-machine guns, Remington Model 870 shotguns, and Ballistic shields.

"Throw a smoke!" A SWAT unit tossed a handful of smoke grenades into the balcony. It exploded and smoke started surrounding it and half of the main room.

"SHIELD SHIELD SHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELD!"

"Give me cover fire!" yelled a SWAT 1, who was holding a ballistic shield and was running towards the balcony, "Just remain calm...SHIH EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T!"

Which was useless, an arrow penetrated the surface of the ballistic shield and his armor was destroyed like a wet paper bag. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The SWAT 1 flew to the ground and looked like he was about to die. It was clear that these suspects could still see through the smoke like a clear day.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" A group of them opened fire and put a lot of bullet holes in the balcony that soon created dust around it. "Open fire, Open fire!"

Detective Augustus put a phone over his ear and asked, "Sniper! Do you have a view on the suspects?!"

* * *

"Roger, I've got a view on the suspects." A Sniper SWAT unit was on the rooftops with a good vantage point and was wielding Accuracy International AWM bolt action sniper rifles. "What the fuck is going on down there?! A damn war zone!?"

Another Sniper SWAT unit activated his thermal binoculars in order to see the target. "The two suspects are one male and one female and...is that a cat tail... and cat ears?"

* * *

"Cattail and cat ears, what are you talking about?!" Detective Augustus asked and stood up. "Ceasefire!" he waved his hand to the SWAT units. "I said Ceasefire, Ceasefire!"

They immediately ceased fire and waited for the dust and smoke to clear out, in order to see what they hit.

...

...

Detective Augustus pointed a SWAT unit armed ballistic shield with one hand and with his other hand he pointed a Remington Model 870 shotgun. "You check it out." He waved his hand towards the balcony with the stairway.

"Roger that sir." The SWAT unit walked slowly to the stairway with one hand on the shield and holding the shotgun in the other one.

When he got up to the top of it, he surveyed to the left and then to the right, where he saw nothing but bullet holes everywhere in the balcony.

He exhaled deeply and turned around to his group. "There is nothing up here sir, no suspects."

He turned back only to see a strong-looking hand holding onto the top of his shield. He slowly became face to face with one of the suspects, to see a calm-looking face with gentle features and long green hair and wearing what appeared to be a white outfit mixed with brown colors reminiscent of clothes of Greek archers worn in Ancient Greece. And is that a horse tail?

"I am so sorry," the Greek archer spoke with a polite voice, "But I'm going to need your shield for a minute." He quickly grabbed the shield and a flash-bang out of the man's grenade pouch.

"What?" That was all he could say before he was Spartan kicked out of the balcony and landed on a group of the SWAT units.

"What the hell!" **SMASH!** "Freeze! Put your hands up where we can see them!" The whole SWAT unit and all of the police officers pointed their guns at him.

"Drop the shield and flash grenade now!"

"You are under arrest sir, you are coming with us."

The Greek archer put his hands up and then quickly threw a flash-bang into the group of SWAT units and police officers.

 **Bang!** "Ahhhh, my eyes!"

"I cannot see anything!"

"Keep your eyes on him!"

"Now, Red Archer!" said the Greek archer. Out of nowhere, a rather attractive young girl appeared with green hair and eyes, wearing a matching green dress and a short skirt that had black and gold designs on it. What was most abnormal about her is that there were some cat-like ears and a tail that were protruding out of her body.

In her hands was a bow that was longer than her height, and was pointed right at them. She merely had a determined look on her face.

She jumped in mid-air into the group and drew three arrows to her bow.

She fired the three arrows to the targets and hit them with a great accuracy.

"Argh!"

"My leg!"

"Agggggggggg!"

She landed in the middle of the whole group of SWAT units and police officers. She used her bow as a staff and swung it around her, which easily knocked many of them down to the ground.

The Greek archer sent the shield sliding across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows in the nonlethal part as he went, and kicking the shield to a police officer which knocked him down to his face.

Before anyone could even react, the Greek archer threw himself towards one of the SWAT members, leading with several audible punches, which shattered the armor, knocking him out and moving onto the next one. He raised his fists to the same level as his face in a boxing stance, blocking a jab from one of the other arms and landing a soft strike against his neck, immediately knocking him out.

The Catgirl dodged under a left hook before sending a kick into that poor SWAT member's groin, forcing him to double over in pain. She quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and threw her foot crashing hard against his skull, and shattered his helmet, breaking his nose and knocking him out as well.

She turned to see the Greek archer block two strikes before sending a fist into the man's abdomen and performing a front flip, causing the back of his brown sandal to make contact with the back of the SWAT member's head, sending him into the ground with a soft crack, resulting in a high probability of a major concussion.

Then she ducked under a speeding fist and uppercut the first man with a reinforced fist, sending him flying into the wall with a loud thud. Then she knocked out the second man with a hard knee to the jaw. She watched as two of the men, the third and fourth, ran towards her and threw two simultaneous punches, she easily caught the first one and used the third man's brute strength to lift herself into the air, kicking the fourth man in the face during the process.

With her hanging onto the man's arm, she spun over the officer's back and used her momentum to pull his arm back into the fourth man once again, the two then landed on top of another one.

She walked over the man on top quickly and punched him in the head fast. This caused the man below him to also be knocked down in the process.

She looked up to see the fifth man to staring at her in terror.

"Fuck this, I am outta here!" he yelled before turning around and running towards the main door in which he opened it. She quickly ran to it and kicked the door, which flew off its hinges.

Not wanting her prey to escape from her, she nocked an arrow and began drawing the bowstring back, only to let go as it was half drawn. The arrow flew past the man's ear, and continued sailing into the nearby building and didn't stop, carving a massive hole through the entire structure before finally coming to a halt. The man stopped running and looked at the carnage in shock as one fact became abundantly clear, it was caused by the pure physical power of the bow itself.

He turned his head towards her and screamed at her, "Who the fuck are you?!" He pointed his finger at her, shaking nervously.

"I missed," she muttered with a grim frown. Before she could draw another arrow, an arrow hit the man below the leg, which caused the man to fall down on the ground, crying in pain.

She turned her head around towards the Greek archer, who had drawn his bowstring back. He was easily smiling at her, which caused her to be upset.

"I had him," Catgirl said with an irritated face. She did not like people stealing all of her kills.

"Well, you are too slow," he said with a smile and lowered the bow down.

She drew two arrows and pointed to the nearby rooftop that had a good vantage point, released it and heard cries of pains in the distance.

"Well, at least, you got two of them," he remarked with a humorous voice.

Flashes of lights caused Atalanta and Chiron to turn their heads, only to see photojournalists and broadcast journalists who were filming and flashing their lights at them. it looked like they were hiding in the bushes when Atalanta and Chiron were fighting against the whole SWAT units and all of the police officers.

"Whoa, police brutality man."

"Wow, this is going to be huge news!"

"This would definitely make the big national news!"

"Zoom in on them, zoom in on them!"

Chiron placed his hand on Atalanta's shoulder and whispered in her ears, "I think we have outstayed our welcome here. Let's go." Atalanta nodded her head and ran inside the building, easily traversing over a pile of SWAT units' and police officers' bodies, who were lying on the ground or on top of some building pieces. They were either dead or unconscious by servant's strength of their punches. Either way, they were going to be in the hospital for a long period of time. Chiron was running behind her and easily crossed through the pile of it too.

"This is Detective Augustus, I need medical teams and ambulances right now. I have multiple wounded down and half of them are almost dead!" Augustus was holding his phone and was on the ground. When he saw those two fighting his own men, he chose to play dead. Good thing he had done that because it was beyond anything he had ever thought possible. It was something that could exist only in comic books, and in that moment, Augustus knew that those things who were just fighting his men were not human. They were too great, too powerful, too skilled to be something so fragile.

"This event could kill me." The very notion scared him a little. However, the fact that there might actually be supermen or superwomen out there was to be too fantastic of a case to pass up. He then lit up his cigarette and put it in his mouth. He made a promise to himself, "I'm going to see this thing through to the end." He quietly promised, "Even if it kills me."

"Let's hope that others agree with me about this because I do not want to do this alone by myself."

"But first I'm going to need to lie down for a minute. I just hope that others are doing well in their pact." Detective Augustus sighed with a tired tone in his voice.

* * *

 **Keep in mind, I am not very good at write Fight scenes or how to write funny scenes at all. So this chapter is real bad to my point of view. So do not hate how bad the fight scenes is because it suck to guys**

 **To the people who answered question number 2: Some of you say servants can still kill people even when they are using non-lethal weapons or force and some of you say it depends on what kind of weapons or force they are using. So to answer your question, it may be both but depends on the nature of the servants, oh one more thing it is actually a lot harder to hold back your punches than to not hold back. One example is Superman, you guys would know what I mean.**

 **So Chiron almost uses nonlethal force on the human body and Atalanta use lethal force almost all the time because She has the same egotism and view on life and death as a wild animal, so it is natural to her to actually kill adult people but not children.**

 **To the people who answered question number 3: Thank you for giving me those links to help understand the fate grand order servant. From what I read in their dialogues, it looked like some of them need some special care or attention to look at them or they run wildly in normal time. Secondly, most of them are obedient or comparatively listen properly to what they are told to do. So no need to worry about Benjamin at all because they are fine with him.**

 **To the people who answered question number 4: So, the answer is yes, they would train Benjamin how to survive from future crazy situations. So some of you say that Benjamin should learn how to be a Magus, which is going to be hard. From what the Wiki said,** " **A normal person rarely acquires Magic Circuits but in these cases they are considered as sudden mutations," which makes it have a very rare chance for a normal human being too because a Magus. That means he needs to learn the hard way, which is to create a new Magic Circuit that temporarily (and inadvertently) converts parts of his nerves into makeshift Magic Circuits. It is a very dangerous procedure, as failure would result in his body breaking down from the inside out and even with success the resulting pain would be comparable to inserting a hot iron rod into the spine.**

 **I have some questions which the wiki has a hard time saying what it means.**

 **1: Can someone tell me what the hell does the Hero of Justice means at all, it does not tell me that much in the wiki?**

 **2: Do Siegfried and Brynhild know each other because there are many different depictions in the various legends attributed to him and her (yes I looked online too). It says Brynhild was treated as Brünnhilde in Wagner's opera and appeared as a Valkyrie and shield maiden who escorts the souls of the dead to Valhalla. Her circumstances were also a tragedy in which she despaired from love and raised her hand against her only loved one.**

 **And another one...whose name did Brynhild say that she is** **the goddess of war from Northern Europe-who appears as a central character in Northern Europe's legends that tells the heroic deeds of Sigurd (which in the wiki it is described even as Siegfried) whom she fell in love with. She was a queen who was not able to join hands with her beloved hero and invited ruin from her sadness.**

 **So, are they different persons or same persons who maybe know each other or not? If you cannot answer it, just say you do not know.**

 **3: How would the main cast of Fate series react to this event? What I mean is how would the characters like** **Shirou Emiya, Sakura Matou, and Rin Tohsaka react to this and other known characters who are from members of the Mage association and the Church because they shut down the Holy Grail wars after the fifth war?**

 **4: This question is optional if you guys do not want to say any reviews about chapter 12 at all. What do you like about my story so much? Is it because it is a good idea or is it a different appreciation that is fresh and new to you?**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to write this chapter 13, But give you the long chapter due Christmas week and has enough free time to write another chapter. My family is on Christmas vacation while I am at home with my grandma and grandpa. By the way, I know that part of bottom chapter need to have some** **grammar check but would do that in future.**

 **Time** **to answer some of your questions that I can give, hope it would answer your questions**

 **Destiny Vain** **: I think they would conquer the world by making them surrender by fear and show of force with little or no bloodshed at all. but I would take that small idea of you.**

 **Cooking samurai: I think Artemis was the strong independent woman at one time but when she meet Orion, you know what I mean if when you read the Greek mythology about them and there also like so many different version of the story. Atalanta would possibly be mortified and disappointed** **when she meets Artemis.**

 **Hyper Megasonic 26: That is really good ideas, I use those ideas in future but do not expect Benjamin to welcome the main characters because he would be** **possibly** **scared of any Magus who would come after him and would try figure out who is he.**

 **In his view of the Magus are not a human being at all who may commit many horrendous crimes and would think that He would be a legitimate threat to them, they would use the Holy Grail to reach the Root of all things and kill him as a witness to** **supernatural events.** **The Holy Church would possibly do the same to him and would feel the need to keep it from falling into the wrong hands or take it if they had a chance, their faith is very shallow or zealot in their faith and wishing to destroy all heretical knowledge.**

* * *

Officer Fizano was on the elevator with three of his men, as they were waiting for the slow elevator to go up. One of police officers chose to say something to Officer Fizano, not like he would care about it.

"So.. any ideas what we are fighting against?" the police officer (3) asked Officer Fizano, but before he had a chance to respond back to the question, another police officer (2) interjected his answer first.

"I think we are fighting against Special forces or Super soldiers," one of them guessed. "I mean, did you guys see that big ass ship hovering over the top of the history museum and see four people jumping out of the ship into four stories deep without injuring themselves?" They nodded their heads in agreement. "Those suspects have to be some kind of super soldier, equipped with some of the new, experimental technology that has never existed before!" He speculated that it was actually possible within the last ten years, and given current technology it was, even more, possible now.

 _The question was, is it probable?_ He thought about right now and if he could be anywhere close to correct. _The U.S government was coming up with all sorts of newfangled weird shit all the time-genetically-engineered viruses to use deadly bio-weapons, robotics that was so advanced, they were almost human...what in God's name had they come up with this time? Assuming, of course, that was what this was all about._

It seemed like a wild theory, but maybe it made sense.

"Let's face it, we are facing four unknowns who may or may not be people who have some kind of new especially improved technologies that can destroy us in a matter of minutes," said another police officer (1), who gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me.' "Why... are we going after these guys who can blow our asses to kingdom high?"

 _Who the hell are they anyway? And who the heck funded those technologies and the ship? Because it looks like they cost a lot of money to build those things._

 _Had some kind of top-secret government experiment gone awry? And who was loose with some top-secret governmental hardware? Maybe it was some clandestine governmental group that was so secret nobody had even heard of it. He'd heard rumors about things like that. Secret government assassination bureaus that didn't exist anywhere on paper, that were funded through elaborate blinds, with operatives who didn't have to answer to any rules or regulations._

The police officer (2) replied back with a straight face, "I am not sure why we went straight ahead to the history museum but let's hope that they have any sign that they could be from the U.S government or a foreign government." He turned his head to the police officer (3) and asked the same question, "What about your opinion? Any guesses as to who they are?"

The police officer (3) responded, "Aliens?" He conjectured that this thing had been brewing for ten years. After all those crazy stories in the supermarket tabloids about UFO visitations, federal authorities having captured flying saucers and keeping them stashed away in heavily-guarded hangars on military bases, and scientists studying frozen alien corpses in top-secret laboratories, the truth could turn out to be just as wild.

He thought of the detailed investigation of every single report of UFO and alien sightings, stories that had always been dismissed before as the lunatic ravings of eccentrics or desperate bids for attention by pathetic, neurotic individuals.

But in the face of this new and incontrovertible event, those stories could no longer be dismissed. He wondered how much they really knew. _How much had they managed to learn over a period of ten years?_ _And the fact that they have been able to keep the knowledge secret for so long...it has got to be the most momentous discovery in human history._

"What about you, Fizano?" said the police officer (1) "Any guesses who the hell they are?"

Officer Fizano thought for a few minutes and then answered the question, "I think they are Superheroes."

...

...

"Really, Fizano? Superheroes is all you can guess?" said the police officer (1), sighing wearily. "I think you mean non-superheroes with martial arts and bodies in peak physical conditions."

He thought as he pursed his lips, "You remember that martial arts freak a few years back?" he said, "Went psycho in that bar on South Main." They all remembered that scene and nodded. "Oh good, I'll admit that guy had gone postal and was very dangerous." He thought for a moment and then proceeded, "Killed eight people with his bare hands before we could take him down."

"And somebody with that degree of skill, maybe a knife or sword specialist, could be in this very museum," he said. "My guess is we've got a very skilled martial arts psycho there inside the history museum, waiting to pound us when we get out of the elevator." He then grimaced, "Maybe we should put them on the payroll...that would make our jobs much, much easier."

The three police officers laughed at that joke before their radios spoke out loud. "All units! All units! This is Detective Augustus reporting in. I have a lot of officers down in the main room and we have identified two of the main suspects!" The three police officers and Officer Fizano concentrated closely on their radios. "The first suspect is a girl clad in a verdant green dress with long light brown hair with green tips, and the second suspect is a middle-aged man who was wearing Greek armor, longer green hair that's tied up in a ponytail, and knows Pankration-mixed martial arts!"

"They are both holding bow and arrows. Watch out, they are not human!" The radios shouted and were turned off. The four police officers looked at each other and thought _Bow and arrows? Who the hell uses those weapons in this era?_

The elevator slowly stopped and the four police officers pulled their guns. The elevator's door opened slowly and they stepped out, pointing their guns left and right, making sure the suspects were not ready to pounce on them.

Suddenly, Officer Fizano heard a noise from one of the doors. He waved his men to walk to the door. They stood next to the door and listened to what was happening on the other side of it...only for the door to blow off by a strong wind, which knocked two of the officers down to the ground.

They looked up in astonishment only to see a little girl staring at them. What was unusual about her was her long, wavy, snow white hair. It fell nearly to her knees in length, and, had it been straight, would most likely fall nearly to her ankles. Her bangs were neatly clipped and out of her eyes so that her view was not obstructed. Her delicate skin almost matched her hair in color, being quite fair, like the petals of a flower. Her eyes were a shade of pink in color, owing partly to her albino-like appearance.

Her clothing was something one might see in a very wealthy, very spoiled child. Her little dress was the perfect length and came down to just above her knees. It was layered with several layers of fluff and ruffles, puffing it out to substantial proportions. It was decorated with a forest of greenery and mushrooms that circled around the bottom. Over the top of her dress, she wore a short shall cover in black fur, blocking out any cold she might encounter. Her sleeves were also similar to this, black in color with black fur around the edges. Her hands were protected by delicate black gloves.

Upon her head rested a large hat with which she kept her head almost all the time. On either side of it were two large, black and pink bows, both enhancing her look and holding back a torrent of hair. Underneath her black dress was a hot pink slip, which barely poked out from under her skirt. Her legs were protected by matching pink leggings, which fit nicely into her jet black, latch shoes.

And best of all, she was holding a book with the title revealing **Alice in WonderLand**. The little girl looked at them with a curious face, while the two remaining police officers gaped at her as if she were an alien. There was another reason why they were so surprised about her...how on earth did she know they were here behind the door? The little girl raised one of her hands and shot what appeared to be an ice attack spell at them. The attack spell hit a police officer, who turned into an ice cube. Officer Fizano ducked under it and rolled to the side.

He was about to fire his gun at her in the nonlethal part of her body. Before he could fire it, though, the little girl was faster than him and gave him a quick physical strike on both of his hands. The force of her hit broke the inside of his bone and caused him to scream in pain. He gawked at the little girl in wonder. _How could she crack his hands, when her feeble punches looked like she could not even harm a fly?_ The little girl used her book to smash the top of his head, which smashed his skull and caused him to fall to the floor. Then Alice giggled a bit after seeing Officer Fizano fall down like a sack of potatoes and twirl around the bodies of the police officers.

* * *

"Alice, can you please stop breaking people like toys?" Benjamin said, worried that Alice didn't see people or Magus as anything more than eventual toys meant to be broken along her way. Benjamin looked at the police officers who were on the ground and it looked to be worse than before. Talk about the overkill of them. Alice looked at Benjamin with a pouting face, which was supposed to be her angry face, but it only made her look adorable.

Benjamin did not buy that face. "Just do not kill any more police officers. I really, really do not want to go to prison for murder at all." Alice went back to the room and sat down, reading her book without a care in the world. He sighed with little success at all. "Oh great, I am treating her like my sister who is from a traditional poem or song."

Benjamin admired his black raincoat, which covered his whole body, and black cargo pants. He also had a hoodie that is big enough to conceal his face. _Oh good thing that my clothes can conceal enough, so no one can take notice of what I look like._ When he got home after this, he was going to disguise himself a bit more. Every time one of those servants decided to do something crazy enough, that could be huge news to the public.

Benjamin found that he had little chance of talking to any of those servants if they do anything crazy at all in the future. From the little amount that he knew about them, he knew that they like to go on adventures. Their idea of having fun was more like causing chaos in the city. That also drove him, even more, frustrated, like knowing how to hide their tracks after the events. It didn't help that his servant-in-crime partner was about as subtle as a lumbering elephant playing hide and seek in the middle of the jungle.

"Oh my F# k god, honestly why did I agree to this role again?" Benjamin asked himself. "Oh yeah, right. I had no say in my part and I am the guy who has to care for them." He said with a sigh that turned into a frown. "I have two Archers who both have Independent Action A, which could potentially be hard to control, a Caster who does not understand the value of human beings, a Lancer who takes the events so easily, and a Rider with a big ego and sees himself as a god." What could any worse than this event?

Benjamin kneeled down and looted the guns from the police officers. He picked the pistol and put it in his pocket, slowly taking hold of the pistol magazines to make sure that his fingerprints were not showing up in the magazines. He picked up six of them and placed them in his back pocket, then he grabbed the shotgun and checked if there were any shells inside of it. Benjamin walked back to the room and closed the door behind him, grabbing the bag which held many of the artifacts. He then hid behind a display case, waiting for Enkidu to come back with Atalanta and Chiron after fighting against the SWAT and Police members. He hoped that any of them were still alive after their one-sided battle against the servants.

* * *

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith was hoping that he was close to his target location, after the all of the doors looked the same and he had a hard time searching for the suspects' whereabouts. He still wondered what the hell they wanted in this history museum. From the information he got in the museum, there was nothing of value or anything that looked like it could make a substantial profit. _What caused them to appear in the city and hover over the history museum? Then, blow the rooftop on it, which triggered most of the building pieces to launch in the sky. And when they landed, they destroyed some of the lands around the history museum._ _What kind of plan do they have in mind for this crazy occurrence which afforded no gain?_

He was deep, deeply confused.

He listened to the radio on his shoulder to see what Detective Augustus had to say for a few minutes. He heard that a group of SWAT members and police officers were destroyed by two suspects armed with just bow and arrows. _What kind of people use bows during a museum robbery in this modern era? The chance of using a bow and arrow would essentially be nonexistent because, from my knowledge, no one in the U.S. military uses bow and arrows anymore._ Various unconventional forces under different branches can get specialized, non-standard weaponry, but he hadn't heard of anyone using a bow in the modern military since the WWII days and that event was even a pretty strange case. He still did not understand why they wouldn't just use crossbows. Not only was it more accurate and more lethal, but it was much easier to train the infantryman to use.

 _Who the hell are these people?_

There was no way they could sneak inside the history museum, dispatch ten to fifty armed policemen and SWAT members, and with bows and arrows of all things. It was mind boggling that two suspects could do that all by themselves without breaking a sweat at all. That kind of stuff was impossible for everyone, even an agent of some foreign secret service with a lot of back-ups. In all honesty, Sergeant Jeffrey Smith didn't know who or what they were. There were too many questions and not a single answer in sight.

Then he stopped walking for a moment and listened to what appeared to be a noise in the hallway. He quickly hid behind a pillar and peeked at what was making that noise. It was getting closer and closer until the noise began to sound like footsteps, which were really soft. What happened next was the most unexpected person that he had ever seen before in his entire life. This person appeared too unremarkable to be called a suspect.

 _"A woman?"_

 _"No, no, a man…? What is it….?"_

The first thing to notice about this person was the face of the suspect seemed androgynous, yet it was definitely beautiful and elegant no matter which sex it belonged to.

 _"Wait… hold on… is this thing even human?"_ Sergeant Jeffrey thought about the suspect. The face of the suspect definitely looked human, but somehow, it also appeared inhuman in a way that could not be put into words. _Was it because it was too perfect?_ It was not immediately apparent to the eye, but this person evoked a similar feeling in the observer as a mannequin or a puppet constructed by a puppet maker. In fact, the features were so smooth and perfectly symmetrical that it was slightly disturbing. An unnatural perfection that could only be artificial. Its hair was incredibly long and the color was as green as a bright forest.

What was, even more, bizarre about the person was the clothing was just a plain tunic that looked like its use continued primarily within a religious and uniform context. From head to toe, as much as he could see of the robe, it was not equipped with any items. His clothing did not look like anything valuable and there weren't any weapons or anything that could be dangerous to someone at all. It was still strange for one to appear completely barehanded during a museum robbery. Also, there was not a single scar or imperfection on the person's slight frame, his small appearance only able to reach Jeffrey Smith's chest

He briefly thought the suspect was a physical fighter that utilized its fists, but with a small body and appearance, he found that very hard to even believe that this person could even fight with just its fists. _But why is my heart beating so hard from just staring at the suspect? Was it fear of this person's appearance, or the agitated presence that was around the person?_

The suspect stopped running with its barefoot and stood there. One second passed and then the suspect turned its head towards where Sergeant Jeffrey Smith was hiding behind the pillar. All of a sudden Jeffrey Smith felt extremely uncomfortable. It was like the entire world was watching him, and the very air around him was pressing down on him. The suspect had a smile on its face.

"I know you are there. Come out from your hideout," said the suspect, with an androgynous and neutral voice. Sergeant Jeffrey Smith's eyes widened beneath his hat. That strange feeling was indescribable. How did the suspect know where he was? He was hidden very well behind the pillar, and the suspect knew where he was hiding. This did not make any sense at all. _Who the hell is this person?_ It looked human, but at the same time it was not quite human, and it moved like it was an autonomous robot. He had no choice but to come out from his hideout.

He slowly walked towards the Suspect while point his gun at it to make sure that he would be caught off guard of the Suspect change at him with hit-and-run tactics. When he got close to the Suspect, he was full of caution of being stand right in front of the Suspect who still has that smile on its face and decide to ask a question.

"Who the hell are you" Sergeant Jeffrey ask with a hint of nervous tone. The Suspect was silent, its expression thoughtful as if debating whether or not to tell him of its name. After few moments, it smiled at him with a positive face that causes him to be alertness with that face.

"Unfortunate, I can not say my true name to you, my Master would get upset at me for saying something value information to you because we are not ready to reveal anything about us. The Suspect replies with an answer. Sergeant Jeffrey Smith raised his eyebrows. " _Master?_ " This was the first time he'd heard that kind of word, why not said a simple word like the boss, leader, or sir? What kind of person uses that word to called their authority figure, in fact, who the hell is this mastermind behind this? is this person some kind of super soldier leader or mastermind.

"But I would give you a hint," said the Suspect with a smirk. "My class is Lancer and I was called the **Chain of Heaven**. Direct word without any pride of its name, like dismissed its own existence as if it was only natural. Sergeant Jeffrey Smith gives Lancer a curious stare. _"Lancer?, It does not look like it was carrying a lance or spear at all, is it some kind of codename or military ranks and **the** **Chain of Heaven**? is it a nickname or a hint of its background?" _ Sergeant Jeffrey begins to grow uneasy at his thought, who the hell are they and how many of those inhuman forces are there in the group.

As Sergeant Jeffrey was about to begin speculation about who they are, Lancer turns its head to the hallway in which Jeffrey also turn his head to the same direction to what is its look at. To only see two figure runs towards them that are out of place in this era, a man of delicate features clad in leather armor which the style of his appearance was truly that of a bowman which looked like he steps out from an Ancient Greece period and a girl clad in verdant green dress with short skirt with cold, sharp eyes containing a beastly glint.

"Archer of Red and Archer of Black, you are back," Lancer said with a cheering voice. Sergeant Jeffrey Smith looked at two suspect that now has names, Black, and Red Archer what is which those name? do they belong in a special squad unit and how many are they in each one. "How was the fight against police force?"

The Archer of Red glaring with a suspicious look at Sergeant Jeffrey Smith which make him feeling like he was staring into the face of death itself, the presence they exuded, it was feeling of power that makes him cringe as they were more than human, above human. Whatever they are, it is enough to make him very uneasy to be around them. She stares at him for a few min before turning her head back to Lancer which always mean she does not take him as a threat to shoot at with her bow and arrow.

The Archer of Black respond back. "They were pretty good with their command." The Archer of Red also replies with the question too. "I found them as an annoying prey and do not feel like take them as a trophy at all."Sergeant Jeffrey Smith looked at them with surprise that how can they be so carefree at what they did. "Well, our Master called us back we are done finding what we can for." Lancer chuckled to itself. "It looked like we kind overstay our welcome here and we should hurry up now, let's get back to the ship now."

They both turn their head to stare at him which make feeling little too uncomfortable to be in the center of attention. "What should we do about you now?" ask Lancer. Archer of Red pulls her bow and point at him which the arrow was full of some kind of strange energy. Archer of Black gently held her wrist which causes her to lower the bow, the way that the two seemed to be so close seemed as if they were nearly a father and daughter relationship. "We should leave him alone, he is not worth the time," said the Archer of Black, in which all of them start runs at an inhuman speed that leave a breeze of the wind which blows in front of Jeffrey Smith's face.

It took a few sec for Sergeant Jeffrey Smith to realize that they have just run off to reach their ship, he begins to start running at where they were going. He was, even more, dumbstruck at how fast can they be and was get even more confused what do they mean"They find what they can for". Somehow they found what they were looking for and he was going to get the bottom of this.

As He approached a door which looked like it was blown off by a strong force, he found two unconscious police officer beneath the door and an officer frozen into an ice cube. _"Was he hit by freezing gun?"_ He look around and saw Officer Fizano on the ground, rush to him and check his forehead which was bleed little. He grabbed his radio and called ambulances. _"Thank god, Fizano is still alive."_ Sergeant Jeffrey Smith turns his head to the door and saw a hooded man was carrying a shotgun, stare at him and there was also the rest of the group with him. He was carrying a bag behind his back which holds some value in it.

 _"So this is the leader."_ Sergeant Jeffrey Smith studied him who wear a black raincoat and black cargo pants. Instinctively he pulled his gun and pointed it at him who still did not move at all, even Jeffrey know that his gun could not do any harm to him when he has comrade nearby. Lancer walked near to hooded man and grab him gently around the wrist, then spring into the air that defined gravity and land on the ship. Archer of Black and Red follow them and did the impossible leap on the ship too.

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith quickly runs forward and view from the hole that they made saw the ship fly through the skies with great speed that can easily outpace a modern jet. He keeps staring at the ship until it was too small to be seen, signed he reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette and light it. "Jesus," He muttered to himself softly, surely wanted to have a cigarette. In fact, he could go for a whole fucking pack. Things like these crazy events always made him want to do just that. He then heard multiple footsteps and turn around to see Detective Valerio and half of police officer walked to him.

"Sergeant Jeffrey are you alright? we got words from our boys that you have run inside the building." Detective Valerio asks and places his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder. "You ok Jeffrey, you looked like you saw something real bad?"

Sergeant Jeffrey answers back. "You would not believe what I have seen with my own eyes, I think that they are going to come back and this would not be the last time we see them." He rubs his forehead. "I think I had just run into a leader of the suspects."

Detective Valerio raised his eyebrow and nodded his head. "So got any leads on who they are or what they want?" Sergeant Jeffrey shook his head. "No, still has no clue who they are, but I did know what they are looking for." He point the room around him and ordered police officer. "Nobody gets in here until forensics arrives," he ordered. "Nobody." He turned back to the others. "Okay, people you know the drill, field strip the room. I want the crime scene sketch done in coordinates, a line from every arrow hit, piece of glass, body, everything."

He didn't want anybody coming in here and disturbing the crime scene until forensics could do its fine detail work, but the detectives were trained to the preliminaries without screwing things up for the lab boys, and he wanted to get a handle on this thing as quickly as possible. It was a puzzle, and he didn't like puzzles. Not like this.

A police officer walked to him. "Sir, Barnes wants all press information to come from us. He wants you out in front of reporters in hours." Sergeant Jeffrey facepalm his face. "Jesus Christ Jim, can't he wait till we see what the hell is going on?"

"But sir, the press are going nuts, Barnes is flying in but wants you to talk to them now. Officer Jim said.

"I don't know what to tell them, Jim. We've got something brand new here as far as I can see. Sergeant Jeffrey signed. I might as well say they were all hypnotized by the amazing Kreskin." He walked out the door and walked to the elevator, pushed the button. "I better make sure it not overdramatic, possible terrorism are a huge public anxiety." Whoever they are, they are planning something and he is going to find out who they are. But first, how on earth is he going explain to the public without panic them.

* * *

 **So the next chapter would be New report, conspiracy theories about them and how the world would react to them.** **The Holy Church and The Mage's Association would react to this event, Main character and Minor Characters also react to this event too. Then the aftermath of the museum incident and how Detective Augustus investigate the crime scene. While Benjamin and rest of servants are just** **relaxing at home and eating for a** **celebration, also a new Servant who I going to give you a hint, it is a Rider class and his personality is an upright person.**

 **Oh yeah, One more thing about Berserker servants if you are worry that when the Holy Grail is going to summon a Berserker class and then flies into uncontrollable rampages** **right away and attack Benjamin and rest of servants, do not worry that much because they have become a more mechanical Servant** **and the lack of complex** **rational thinking** **keeps them from being able to follow more than simple** **directions.** **Even they are difficult to control in battle while they can still follow general orders from Benjamin but will easily ignore those orders if they have another target that they wish to attack. Yes, they would talk to Benjamin but only limiting their responses to head-shaking and grunts**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter. Merry Christmas and Happy Year**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Ok guys, you want the chapter to a bombshell, well here is part 1 of the** **reactions of the aftermath, so I have written the longest chapter I have ever written in my life.**

 **Time** **to answer some of your questions**

 **TLau18: Thank you for the information and I am happy that you like my story.**

 **Myth fan: Yes the event is "Oh shit" and thank god it was not a world war 3 between human and Magu right away**

 **Hyperomegasonic26: no it is not Astolfo good guess but I do want him to be one first to be resurrected because he has a skill called** Evaporation of Sanity **what it does make him to careless chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, forgetful of important things. It even says in light novel that anyone would gain an incredible tactical advantage if they captured and interrogated him or even fight on a battlefield because he would not shut up. I do not care of he have Luck Rank A+ because that is only good for him not for other.**

 **That idea is good one but the problem is that it would cause too many scenes and characters for me to write and keep track of everyone, also this my first time write a fan fiction and I am not good at writing their** **Personality very well so be cautious if they are OOC**

 **Cooking samurai: I know that already**

 **Xylade: My plan was to make Artoria Pendragon(female) turn into** **an Arthur Pendragon (male)like a disguise spell. C** **u Chulainn and Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) can change their** **Fate** **armor appearance into their Prototype versions. Vlad III (Apocrypha) would also change his royal outfit into his set of black plated armor (EXTRA) and would be deranged individual if he uses** Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood **which would cause him to calls Benjamin as his little** **brother or wife if his Master is a female with a great disturbed affection (which I am going to add a female OC in the future Chapter.)**

 **Your ideas are good, the Servants will use their skills to save and help people who are in danger or just cause chaos in different cities, I will find a way for them to get jobs. About School/College, they would sneak in when the class times is over and would act like the students there.**

* * *

A holographic screen appeared before an unseen view

 _"Breaking news report, New Jersey has just had its own run-in with a museum robbery,"_ a female co-host stated.

" _That's right Jaime,"_ said Jake the anchorman. _"A robbery crisis has occurred in the Hoboken Historical Museum, where a hole was made in the top of the building."_ He picked up a paper and read what it said. _"From what eyewitnesses have seen, it appears to be a strange-looking ship. It has been seen by many witnesses in the city, and many of them have described the ship's appearance to be similar to an Ancient Egyptian solar ship that flies like a fighter aircraft."_

 _"Here the video shows the ship."_ The video showed the ship moving towards the history museum, stopping all of a sudden, then firing what appeared to be a laser beam to shoot the building. " _As you can see, the unknown ship opened fire at the history museum, which caused a lot of property damage to the nearby structures."_ The video showed the nearby citizens instantly shrieking and screaming and running in all different directions as building pieces fell down everywhere, as police officers tried to get the people to safety. _"Scientists report that these unknown weapons might be the Dendera light or lamp, a conspiracy theory involving an ancient Egyptian electrical lighting technology that allowed the ancient Egyptians to harness electricity and use it for lighting."_

The next video showed the ship hovering over the history museum and revealed what looked to be four people jumping out of the Egyptian-looking ship. The video zoomed in close to see them land inside the building, which was four stories deep. _"As we can see here, four unknown suspects landed inside the museum without any harm to their bodies, and they appeared to be looking for something in the museum."_

 _"The cops surrounded the history museum and soon pinned the so-called perpetrators, as they called them."_ The video showed many of the police officers running into the building and about to open the door, only for the door to blow up, which sent some of them flying into the air and land hard on the ground. _"The cops soon got into a firefight with two suspects who were armed with bows and arrows."_ The video had a title which said **Graphic Content** on it and showed several officers opening fire at the unknown suspects who were hiding behind the balcony. There were also injured ones on the ground, which had arrows sticking out from their bodies. _"Many of them were injured from the gunfight and the police couldn't get close enough to apprehend the perpetrators. And that was when the SWAT units arrived."_

The SWAT units crashed into the main door and windows, giving the cops some cover fire. One of the SWAT units tossed a handful of smoke grenades onto the balcony. It exploded and white clouds of smoke started surrounding it and half of the main room. The SWAT units started to advance inwards into the stairway, one of them armed with an assault shield and moving towards the balcony, only for an arrow to penetrate the surface of the ballistic shield, as well as the man's armor and sent the man flying to the ground. The police and SWAT units soon began to open fire at the balcony, which started to be full of bullet holes and soon created dust around it.

 _"This was when the suspect showed himself."_ They immediately ceased fire and waited for the dust and smoke to clear out. One of the SWAT units went upstairs to the balcony only to see nothing. The man turned his head and reported that there was nothing up there. He turned back, only to see one of the suspects' strong-looking hand holding onto the top of his shield. The video revealed a calm-looking face with gentle features and long green hair and wearing what appeared to be a white outfit mixed with brown colors, reminiscent of clothes of Greek archers worn in Ancient Greece. The unknown man said something inaudible because he was too far away before he quickly grabbed the shield and kicked him off of the balcony and he landed on a group of the SWAT units.

 _"The police and SWAT units demanded the unknown man to surrender his weapon and put his hand behind his back."_ The screen showed them pointing their guns at him and requesting him to drop the ballistic shield. The man put his hands up and then quickly threw a flash-bang into the group of SWAT units and police officers. _"That was when another suspect appeared to show herself to the group."_ Out of nowhere, a rather attractive young girl appeared in mid-air with green hair and eyes, wearing a matching green dress and a short skirt that had black and gold designs on it. There was also what appeared to be cat-like ears and a tail that was protruding out of her body. In her hands was a bow that was longer than her, which she had pointed right at the police and SWAT units.

 _"As you can see in the next scene, the two unknown suspects brawled with the police and SWAT units. We have footage that was caught from multiple cell phones, photos, and news channels."_

The video showed the unknown girl mid-air in slow motion. She fired three of her arrows at each person and hit them all with great accuracy. She then landed in the middle of the whole group of SWAT units and police officers. She used her bow as a staff and swung it around her, which easily knocked many of them down to the ground. She began to fight hand to hand combat like a wild animal, yet maintained motion and energy without fatigue, with SWAT units and police officers. She blocked any and all punches against her and used their bodies against them. Her fists and kicks cracked anyone who was wearing body armor or helmets, even when she lightly kicked them.

The video also showed the unknown man using the shield to slide across the ground. He then hopped onto it and surfed down the steps, releasing three arrows in the nonlethal part as he went, and kicking the shield at a police officer, which knocked his face to the ground. After that, he started to exchange blows with SWAT units and police officers with a mixed form of boxing and wrestling. He was also quite proficient with utilizing his legs offensively too. His fist also easily shattered anyone who wore armor and helmets.

After a few minutes of fighting, the scene showed multiple police and SWAT units on the ground either dead or injured, in which two suspects were the last men standing. _"As you can see, two of them easily showed that they have superhuman strength, speed, and agility that easily defeat_ _the police and SWAT units."_ Another video showed the girl pulling her bowstring halfway and releasing the arrows, which narrowly missed a policeman by the ear. The arrow continued sailing into the nearby building and didn't stop, carving a massive hole through the entire structure before finally coming to a halt. _"Many reports reveal that the damage was caused by the pure physical power of the bow itself and the design of it was a jet black, Western-style weapon, which left many of them to believe that the bow is a military superweapon made by the Hellenic Armed Forces. People also believe that Egyptian Armed Forces made the Egyptian ship base on the design."_

The photos showed Archer of Red and Black. _"F_ _rom the design of their clothes, many people believe their origins are from Greece, who_ _the Hellenic Republic has denied every claim associated with the group and the Arab Republic of Egypt has also denied anything related to the ship."_

 _"But what was the most interesting news was the fact that this unknown group called each other using some kind of class system. And even more, shocking was that one of them spoke to Sergeant Jeffrey Smith, who had this to say tonight."_

 _"One of the suspects who called itself Lancer approached me on its own accord."_ Sergeant Jeffrey was speaking to a dozen or so microphones. _"We exchanged some tense words, but he left me with words that said, 'We are not ready to reveal to the world anything about us.' Can't really give an opinion on that person at all it has been only one night."_

 _"Speculation has already erupted all over the internet, many of them being theories on who they are or speculating what kind of plan they are aiming to accomplish,"_ said Jake the anchorman. _"Some say that they are a military experiment from a top-secret government who has funded those technologies to advance the next stage of military technological weapons. Others are suggesting that they are perhaps black ops agents_ _by a government, a government agency, or a military organization who are stealing important secrets and document cases."_

 _"Whatever the case may be, this unknown group has already brewed up a storm all across the globe."_

* * *

All over the news rumors of the event were spreading like wildfire. Pictures, reports, and articles were all over the place. People were already curious as to what to make of this mysterious group who had appeared only one night ago. It was fairly obvious that many wanted to know all they could about this organization. It was not just limited to newspapers, as radio and TV programs that were naturally tied to the news networks were also playing their programs to find out all they could about those in question.

The story was still developing and running news networks and papers all looking at the story from different angles; theories were made about them and there were also crazy theories about them too.

1: Some of them were downright hostile about the group and were claiming them as terrorist organizations who were designed to cause terror for political reasons or criminal organizations who intended to engage in illegal activity, most commonly for money and profit.

2: Others suspected them to be a secretive elite power with a globalist agenda, conspiring to eventually rule the world through an authoritarian world government in order to gain political power and influence and to establish a New World Order that they are the **Illuminati,** who have masterminded past events and have planted agents within the government and other corporations.

3: Some of the conspiracy theorists claim them to be ex-Nazis, who survived the fall of the Greater German Reich, along with sympathizers in the United States and elsewhere, given haven by organizations like ODESSA and Die Spinne, who have been working behind the scenes since the end of World War II to enact at least some principles of Nazism into culture, government, and business worldwide to help advance aerospace manufacturing in the U.S. with technological principles from Nazi UFOs, and the acquisition and creation of conglomerates.

4: UFO conspiracy theorists believe them to be space aliens or entities from another dimension who were involved with the events and have been and are secretly manipulating developments and changes in human society in order to more efficiently control and exploit human beings, to the point of taking control of command positions in government, corporate, and religious institutions, and are now in the final stages of their plan to take over the world.

5: There are also religious conspiracy theorists who claim that they are cult in nature and worship their own particular gods, such as GAOTU the "Great Architect of the Universe", or Jahbulon, an amalgam of the gods YHWH, Baal, and Osiris.

6: Conspiracy theorists think that they are special forces who are military units trained to perform unconventional missions and are super soldiers who are capable of operating beyond normal human limits or abilities that their programs would go past ethical boundaries in the pursuit of science or military might.

7: Some of the people begin to theorize them as real life superheroes who have extraordinary or superhuman powers and that they combat threats against humanity in secrets events. They also believe them to be public citizens who have hidden behind society in their daily life and are in this Jersey city.

And 8.. yeah let's not go down in the rabbit hole anymore and just move on with the story now.

Let's just say everyone wants to know who they are and were trying to figure out as much as they could about these new arrivals on the scene. One thing was certain: every government was taking a very solid interest on them and also wishing to see just what else they could do. Some of the governments have made it their top priority to find those servants and in hopes of either enlisting them or making a grab for their technology.

* * *

Magus in London was in a tizzy...wait, wrong words to use. To be more specific, the Clock Tower went all ballistic fucking apeshit for a few hours. They had gotten word from the Enforcer that someone had exposed mage craft to the rest of the Earth. In doing so, the absolute law was to make sure no one ever revealed the existence of Thaumaturgy to the common public, which was broken already. Word of this news had spread throughout London and no one felt like they wanted to stay here anymore, when there were more pressing concerns to attend to in such a short span of a time...like choosing the successor for their crest or finishing their research before they end up dead. It was pretty much like the end of the world as we know it from the Magus' viewpoint.

Right now in one of the Clock Town rooms, there was a conversation happening. There was a heavy atmosphere in the room as all of the Known members from the Mage's Association were also in that room and were having a very important meeting about this event. Let's just say one of them was not very happy about it at all.

 **Crack!**

A table was snapped almost in pieces, which revealed a woman who is the most powerful woman and every magus knows her. That person is **Barthomeloi Lorelei** who is the Vice Director of the Mage's Association known as "The Queen of London's Clock Tower," the Central Institute of the Association, and the current head of the Barthomeloi family. Every sane Magus knows this woman is the one person you should not mess with. She is known as one of the greatest modern magus called **The Queen: The Supreme Mage of the Present Era.** She has raised her own abilities close to the level of true magic, and her number of magic circuits (special Blue Blood Noble Magic Circuits) even surpasses the headmaster who has lived for two thousand years. She has an archetypical standard in her use of orthodox mage-craft and she is an extreme perfectionist. A single shot of her mage craft is able to completely destroy a room in Louvre's castle and easily take down its walls.

Right now that shot is waiting to hit someone to their death and no one wants to be a target for her, so she can cool off for a bit. At the all, no one had the balls to say anything or to even look at her. "HOW THE FUCK COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Barthomeloi Lorelei, who had already read the report of the event, shouted in fury. Everyone winced in pain at the volume of her roar. And could you blame them? They have to face a fully enraged Vice Director wrath.

"We had no knowledge that something of this magnitude could occur," said one of the members with a trace of nervousness in his voice.

Lorelei glared at him fiercely, which the man near pissed in his trousers (pants). "And that is your excuse?" She said and was pissed beyond words. "Give me a good reason why we do not have anyone observing New Jersey or anywhere on America soil?"

Unfortunately, no one could give an answer to that question at all.

Lorelei was also glaring at a man in his early thirties with long loose, wearing a red coat with golden ornamentation on its shoulders, and his face bore a tremendously sour expression. He was often seen smoking a cigar. That man was Lord El-Melloi II, whose real name is **Waver Velvet**.

He was born as the third generation of the Velvet family, but it was not a very prestigious line. His parents eventually both died of illness, so he took the opportunity to sell all of his family's possessions to gather enough money for his tuition to the Clock Tower without anything leftover. He experienced nothing but hardships and failures in his work. At the age of nineteen, he developed the revolutionary concept that a mage's power could be increased through effort, experience, and knowledge, rather than increasing magical potential through that of a mage's heirs. His idea was dismissed by his lecturer, the nobleman Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald, who tore up Waver's manuscript without another thought. Outraged and humiliated at that, in retaliation, he stole Kayneth's artifact and entered the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Using the stolen artifact, he summoned the Rider-class Servant, Iskander, who was an enormous man, but, unfortunate to Waver's chagrin, had little interest in the Holy Grail and cared more about conquering the world again, especially now that he realized the world was much bigger than he was aware of during his life. He was particularly fascinated by ordinary aspects of modern life. They would, at first, have difficulty getting along due to differing personalities. However, despite their differences, they had a very close bond of friendship, similar to that of a father and a son. After the Fourth Holy Grail War, in which he survived and returned to the Clock Tower, the experience had left him a changed man, literally. And that was from a single war.

Years ago, Waver had taken it upon himself to gather and log the collection works and lore of Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald who had died in the Holy Grail War in which the Archibald family was almost ruined because of him. It managed to recover itself thanks to the efforts of Waver Velvet, who helped to revive the Archibald house, and he was then named as "Lord El-Melloi II" as a form of gratitude.

"You know why you're here," the woman began coldly.

Waver Velvet nodded, "Yes, the nasty situation in America."

"Yes," the woman literally growled like a tiger. "That _nasty situation_ as you so put it. I'm sure, of course, that you are aware of its outcome."

"Of course Lorelei," he nodded his head. "I mean every mage is aware of its repercussions right now."

"Good! Because I am sure that you are willing to provide me with a very believable and concrete reason for why this has happened," she interrogated.

Any mage's heart would have stopped upon seeing the glare Lorelei threw their way. It was a gaze that promised pain and death, designed to crumple if anyone stared at it. Not Waver, though, who was not afraid at all.

"I can't possibly imagine," he began, "That someone would allow him or herself to wreck with such disaster." The Association is mainly concerned with the preservation and concealment of Magecraft in criminal aspects. They do not care about hideous crimes committed by magi, so long as they are not a threat that might reveal the existence of Thaumaturgy to the common public. But this is not the first time something like this event has happened. It has been said in Clock Tower that there have been two possible disasters within the Association:

1: **Gazamy the Evil Spook** is a Magus that was considered to be the greatest disaster of the Mage's Association. While he is not dangerous as a person, he has a magic attribute that is more troublesome to magi than any other ever to be recorded. Because of that reason, he has been locked away in the bottom of London Tower.

2: **Sealing Designations,** which are edicts handed down by the Mage's Association to maintain and protect special thaumaturgical abilities, cannot be acquired through study. Those designated are to be incarcerated, becoming samples preserved in their present conditions and levels of ability. But unfortunately, genuine sealing designations are extremely rare, and those who pursue them, Enforcers, would be lucky to pursue even one in an entire decade.

"Well, that is just good to know!" Lorelei shouted in obvious sarcasm. "That disaster has been exposed to every damn oriental within that accursed city and is spreading to every city across the globe as we speak." As with every time something like this happens, they always cover it up. **The Church** is responsible for the cover-up work, in which they manipulate information by modifying the memories of victims and covering up the battle damage while the **Mage's Association** handles the media. The Association has the **Einzberns** cover the cost of any collateral damage.

This has been going on for so long it is amazing that they have not been exposed at all. However, this time, that kind of luck has now run out. When they got word that someone had exposed mage craft in the middle of Jersey City, next to New York which is the most populous city in the United States. They tried to cover up the existence of the museum robbery incident using hypnosis and disinformation for anyone who was present at the scene so that all they saw was a gas leak or a chemical explosion. It backfired because none of the public people accepted that information anymore. That scandal caused people to want to know even more about what was going on down there, which has swept throughout the nation even quicker and it won't be too long before it's sweeping the world.

And, to make it even worse, the U.S government sent the FBI and CIA to investigate it too. That's when things started to get really sour. For some damn reason, they were able to find their spies and agents, who are now in government's custody. It looks like someone was leaking information about their plan and intel, which meant that the person who was responsible for the event has to be the main culprit. This has caused the Mage's Association to want to find out who this person is and how on earth this person knew their goal at all.

"What I want to know is what kind of person we are facing!" She shouted with all her might and smacked the table loudly. She was currently with anger while the rest of the members watched nervously in the background, watching the irritated expression Lorelei had on her face.

Waver Velvent walked to the center of the room and activated a big plasma screen. "The photographs you are seeing now is the individual that caused the incident." The giant plasma TV showed a hooded man with a black raincoat, which covered the person's whole body, and black cargo pants.

"So this is the face of the enemy that so arrogantly thought that he could do as he pleased," Lorelei said angrily with her fists itching to punch something. Everyone near her sensed her anger and wisely stepped away from her. "How is it possible we didn't discover something like this sooner?!" she asked heatedly. "What were our agents doing all this time?!"

A cough from an assembled officer quieted the room down. "I am sure that many see this as the failing of the intelligence services, but further investigation revealed that it was impossible for them to be prepared for this type of scenario."

"Normally that would be sufficient, but unfortunately, in the case, it would be futile," stated Waver Velvent, confusing the audience. "But I will get to the point." He then caused the picture to zoom in closely to get a better look.

"Does anyone notice anything about this unknown magus?" one of them asked, hoping that there was some good news.

"Sadly, no," Lorelei replied with a frown on her face. "My own contacts couldn't find anything about the man. Even some of my colleagues in the Church couldn't find anything. It's like he didn't even exist before now."

"Unfortunately, we don't know who he is, what he is, where he came from, and where he disappeared to." With every word, Waver Velvent could see everyone starting to roll their eyes as if to say, 'Is there something that you do know?' Well, he might as well tell them now.

"What we do know about the person is that he is accompanied by Servants," Waver Velvent stated, and caused almost everybody to freeze what they were doing.

They stared at Waver Velvent with wide eyes and one of them asked, "Servants? You mean Servants that were from the Holy Grail War in the past?" He nodded his head and showed a video with Archer of Black and Red defeating a bunch of cops in a few minutes. The next one showed the hooded man being carried by one of his Servants and was launched into the air and inside a ship.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it looks like we are facing what appears to be an illegal Holy Grail War," Waver Velvent admitted the truth that was on everyone's mind. He was as surprised about this event as everyone present and felt that all their efforts of the dismantlement of the Holy Grail were pointless. A few months after the Fifth War, Waver Velvent arrived in Fuyuki and together with the head of the Tohsaka line, set out to completely take apart the Great Grail. The Association was planning on bringing back the Greater Grail, so the two sides were completely opposed. After the end of the great turmoil of the same magnitude as the Grail War, the Greater Grail was completely dismantled. The Grail Wars of Fuyuki came to a complete conclusion here.

Now it looked like this person has revived the war and recreated the Holy Grail even better than the Three Founding Families. Whoever this person is, his power and intelligence are powerful enough to design it to be even stronger, enough to summon more servants to the Holy Grail. This frightened Waver Velvent enough to mark this person as an actual global threat to security for Clock Tower and The Church.

"But that is impossible!" A member shouted and slammed his hand on the table. "The construction of the ritual can only be created by the **Three Founding Families.** They are the only ones who know more of the system behind it. One cannot just simply create the Holy Grail. Even if you did make one with enough starting materials and resources, it would still have a flawed system!" Even when someone did create a similar one to real one, it still did not compare to the actual Holy Grail. It could never proceed to the point of it being able to grant a wish and it could only summon like five Servants, but most of them are not even proper ones or powerful enough to be the real ones.

"Are sure this was the work of a real Holy Grail?" asked a man named **Bram Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri,** who was a young and handsome man, with red hair, and at a single glance shows a strong, high-minded gaze, refined features, and a strong sense of duty in his words that place him as a member of the elite.

"Of course Bram, I told my men to triple check their findings and their equipment. All the dates came back positively that this was the work of a Holy Grail War." Waver Velvent answered. The video changed to a picture of an American map and then he pointed his finger to the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions of the United States. "Around here has the most possibility of the Holy Grail being near." He switched to another picture. This time, a ley line map of America showed up where there was a circle around the Northeastern and Middle Atlantic regions. "As you see here, the leyline in America has been fertilized due to the massive amounts of prana the Holy Grail summoned and it is expanding across the American soil as we speak."

This caused everyone to stare at the picture with their eyes wide open like saucers. Even Lorelei showed a surprised look.

In the past due to the Age of Gods, when rules of mankind and the laws of the world were different right down to the very fundamental physics of reality itself, Mana can be found almost anywhere and are always in great quantities. However, this period ended many years ago and then came the Age of Man, where the gods disappeared from everyday life and the progressive decline of mage craft began. Rich lands of Mana in today's world are rare now, in which a handful of mage owns, and are called **Second Owner**. The Mage's Association has the ownership of most of the high-quality spiritual lands around the world but, for practical purposes, the actual administration of the land is left to a local lineage of magi that is related to the Association.

But this gets, even more, frustrating now that whoever this person is, he is not to be underestimated at all. This caused Lorelei to get up from her chair and change back to the picture that showed the hooded man. She then turned around and shouted, "I want everyone in this room to go find whoever this person is and where his location is!" Everyone quickly got up from their chairs and left the room.

She turned her head toward Waver Velvent and asked a question, "So, can you speculate who he is?" Waver Velvent put his hand to his chin in deep thought. "My theory is that this person must be a legend. A magus to shame all other magi, the pinnacle of our art, a master who can supply many servants." He hypothesized as he stared at the picture.

"Perhaps one of the tower lords? Or maybe..." She paled at a thought. "He could be a Magician who has reached the Root. He could have made the Holy Grail very easily to do it and I heard a rumor that many people in the Clock Tower have seen Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg with a black eye." Waver Velvent shivered at the implications. Zelretch was known to be a troublesome figure who frequently sparked conflicts and was both admired and disliked by the Mage's Association due to his tendency to cripple his proteges. When Waver asked Zelretch what happened to his eye, his reply was someone was able to punch him and cause him to fall off his chair.

And so as everyone was looking for information about this person, Lorelei, and Waver wondered who this person was and the possibilities of a person who could summon many servants. Only the best would be able to do so. If his personality and skills and lineage were unknown, one thing was for sure: He was most likely a brilliant master magus that would take everyone's very best to defeat.

* * *

While the Clock Tower was searching for information, the Holy Church held a meeting too. Like the others, they too were disturbed about the incident that happened. They were also sent by their agents to New Jersey to only surveil the place, unlike the Clock Tower. When their agents returned and reported what they had seen, they decided on what to do with this event.

Some of them were angry that someone dared to use the Holy Grail name again and wanted to vote to send Executors to receive it. Since the "Holy Grail" was part of the name, the Holy Church would not remain silent about this. "Fake or not, we must control all the Holy Grails" They would investigating this 727th claim of the Grail, and they were tasked with recovering it if it proves to be real, or disputing it if it proves to be false.

Other votes that they should cooperation with the Clock Tower to help speed it up and while plotting to confiscate the Holy Grail when the opportunity emerged.

The Church acts under the pretense that they cannot ignore the possibility that it actually is the cup that received the blood of Christ, but they already know that it is not related to it. They would still send their agents and executors because it is too powerful to ignore. They don't want someone to use the Grail for their selfish desire. They are not concerned about Magi reaching the Root, but someone affecting the actual world is too large of a threat. The ability for the Holy Grail to realize wishes is omnipotent, granting it unlimited, mysterious, and powerful energy to change even the inside of the world. Such a power could become an existence which threatens their belief, so they feel the need to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.

After a few minutes of debate, they felt that they should choose the second option, which was the safest choice, and so they sent a letter to the Clock Tower. After they were done with the debate, they turned to a different subject to discuss who this person was and how on earth this person created the Holy Grail so easily.

They began to speculate that this person was a Magician who had reached the root, and wanted to make the Holy Grail for fun like someone they know. Others predicted that this person was a powerful being that had reached beyond the magus skills and Magecraft that they should be on an alert for this person.

Whoever this person was, he was to be killed on sight, for he was too dangerous to live and has caused a crime that revealed Supernatural to the world.

* * *

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith sighed as he took out another cigarette. He needed a smoke after what he had just seen. For almost two decades of service, he had never even seen something like this at all. Sure, he has seen a lot of crazy stuff in his life. Good thing that most of them were easy to forget about, but this event was really bad for him. After he was done talking to the press media about what he saw, and what he knew, he checked the report from the museum robbery, which went from bad to worse. Many of the police officers and SWAT units were sent to the hospital. The list of injuries from everyone who was inside the museum was too long for him to at least read through the whole thing.

 _Hey, at least, they are not dead by the great force of those suspects, who called each other some kind of class rank._ That thought caused him to think about that Lancer person and that title name, "The Chain of Heaven." _What the heck was with that name?_ He searched his mind to see if he had heard that before or if he had ever seen it. Unfortunately, there was nothing in his mind that could give any inkling of an answer at all. When he get back home, he was going to need to know what the title meant. That person gave him a clue for some reason. _What is that person's game?_

Sergeant Jeffrey noticed Detective Valerio was walking toward him and sat down next to him. Valerio had a tired, rather stressed look on his face.

"Long night Valerio?" he asked before he gave him a cigarette. Detective Valerio took the cigarette and put it in his mouth. "You damn right, I cannot believe this shit." He then pointed at the hole and said, "Did you see what they did to that bottom floor and the hole?"

Sergeant Jeffrey nodded. He had seen what happened downstairs and it was like a warzone down there. He couldn't believe that two of them could do so much damage for only a few minutes of fighting. Just a simple hand-to-hand combat between those two was enough to damage the ground with only their footfalls, cutting metal off the ballistic shields with only the backlash caused by their weapons clashing each other, and tearing away the iron of the building from simply brushing against it with their weapons. _Who the hell are they? Are they some kind of super soldiers or super soldier aliens from outer space?_

"Oh good, you might as well have let Saddam Hussein and Osama Bin Laden just stroll right out of here on a pair of flying pigs!" He shouted in an angry voice. "I still cannot believe that half of our men were beaten to the point of death and they took them out without even breaking a sweat!" Watching your men being beaten around and not being able to do a single hit on them wounded Valerio's pride on his men. And that scene was on TV everywhere on Earth. Those men were the best units in the city and all it took was two unknown suspects to defeat them in just a few minutes. God, it was madness that they were able to do it with just their bows, arrows, and fists. From what he had heard from Jeffrey, who had been spooked by one of them whose name was Lancer, Jeffrey said that they have a boss or leader who the suspects called him or her the title "Master." _Does that mean we have an unknown mastermind somewhere in this world who commands them and is watch us in some place? Oh god, a single one can easily match modern military if their leader allows them to do as they want to._

"So what's happening to that cop who was frozen in an ice cube?" Sergeant Jeffrey asked Detective Valerio in a worried voice. He feared that that poor man in an ice cube was dead already. Valerio shook his head, "Oh that guy in the ice cube, don't worry he lived, but it took a lot of drills and a flamethrower to free that guy. I'll bet that guy who is now in the hospital is having a nice hot bath as we speak." He then gave Sergeant Jeffrey a note. "Here read this, it's what the forensics found when they examined the ice."

Sergeant Jeffrey took it and slowly read the note of what they had found on the ice. "What the hell? The scans say that ice was full with some kind of energy which was glowing bright," he said with wide eyes.

Detective Valerio nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what forensics wrote in the note and is practically going nuts as we speak." He pulled his cigarette away and got up. "Come on, let's go. We got something to show you about what we found." Jeffrey started following him upstairs to the crime scene, where the forensics were. Detective Valerio showed the arrows that were from two suspects, which were placed under an electron microscope. He turned to a distinguished-looking woman in her fifties, with a studious demeanor and a brisk businesslike manner of speaking. "Dr. Irene, can you show what you have found in those arrows?" She turned on the screen, which showed the inside of the arrows.

"Here's what we found," she explained with a voice that says she understood what to say. "What you can see is a gray-black haze that was some kind of residue around the arrows."

"Like metal traces left by a bullet?" Sergeant Jeffrey asked.

"Yes," she said, "but I believe this material is not from the weapon itself, but some kind of lubricant, adhering to the arrow's head, creating a more efficient medium of cutting. Like honing oil on a sharpening stone." She stepped back and shook her head, staring at the image on the screen. "But the rest defies analysis."

Sergeant Jeffrey took one of the arrows and examined it with fascination, then hefted it experimentally in his palm. "It has almost no weight," he said, with an astonished voice.

"But it cuts steel like butter," Detective Valerio said with a tone of worry. He was there when they were fighting his men and saw how the arrows penetrated the surface of the ballistic shields and bulletproof vests without that much of an effort. What really made him afraid was that they spared all his men without killing them or without crippling them that much at all. This behavior caused him to fear what would happen if they went all out with their force, in which everyone would be dead in the most painful way.

Dr. Irene removed the slide from the microscope and made some more adjustments. She slid one of the arrows into place on the stage and stared, frowning, at the image that appeared on the screen.

"Astonishing," she said. "Properties that almost defy description. It's not metal, but a crystalline compound, similar to a diamond, but much, much harder." She pointed at the screen. "What you're seeing is the vapor of this material breaking down, evaporating and..." she shook her head in confusion and looked at Sergeant Jeffrey. "This material doesn't correspond to anything on the periodic table."

"Are you sure, Dr. Irene?" Detective Valerio asked with even more worry in his voice. She looked at him, blankly. "I don't know what I'm saying."

There was an awkward silence for a moment. "The periodic table," Jeffrey repeated silently to himself, thinking back to his high school science classes. _That's the table of all the elements in nature. So what the hell is she saying? That whatever this thing is made of doesn't exist in nature? How is the hell that even possible?_

"Valerio, can you tell me what they have stolen?" Sergeant Jeffrey asked Detective Valerio who picked up the report. "Well let's see...from the examination at the crime scene, it looks like they have stolen a lot of historical artifacts that are in this room. But this does not make any sense at all, most of the artifacts here don't have any value in which any of the black markets would buy those things."

Sergeant Jeffrey narrowed his eyes. _What the hell would they want with the historical artifacts here and why would they cause this much effort to steal so many artifacts?_ Something was wrong here and he needed to narrow down the facts right if he wanted to know what they needed those for. He turned his head towards Detective Valerio. "See if you can find out anything about those artifacts and why they are connected to this event." Detective Valerio quickly wrote that down in his note.

There was one more thing to ask. He needed to know what happened to Officer Fizano if he was alright. "By the way...is Fizano fine?" Detective Valerio nodded and rubbed his hair. "Oh I forgot about him, he is fine for now and will stay in the hospital for a few days. Man, that boy was luckier than the rest of my men." That statement caused Jeffrey to breathe a sigh of relief.

"There was also another suspect that Fizano saw during the event." This triggered him to open his eyes at those words. "Can he describe what the suspect looked like?" he asked.

"The suspect was a 10-year-old girl. The girl's height is 3'4", wearing a black and pink dress of Gothic Lolita fashion, and she has long, wavy, snow white hair." Detective Valerio said as he was reading what the report said. "Also, he said that the suspect shot what appeared to be an ice beam from her hand towards the cop that turned into an ice cube right before she broke his arms and slammed a book into his head." Detective Valerio slowly turned his head toward Sergeant Jeffrey and gave him a poker face. "I truly believe Fizano's words after the shit we saw in the museum."

Sergeant Jeffrey sighed and downed a cup of coffee into his mouth. "Oh great, we have an unknown group that appears to have super powers that can kill anyone who tries to stop them... truly, this world has gone mad with this crazy fuck ass event," he grumbled. "What is going to happen next? Weapons will turn to dust?"

"Everyone, you got to see this!" a police officer shouted. "The arrows are disappearing!" Everyone turned their heads just in time to see the arrows turn to dust particles in front of their eyes.

...

...

Sergeant Jeffrey just groaned with despair. "Oh great, this is just making our job that much harder to find them. How the hell are they doing this!?"

* * *

 **So in this chapter, everyone wants to know who is this person (** **Benjamin) and are make a theory about him or his servants. Poor Benjamin, his back has a huge target on him right now and take one troll magician to make news of Benjamin about him even worse now. What the worse part is? is that Benjamin is just a human being and is not magu at all. So good luck on Benjamin, oh his luck is maybe a D or C after event, even those he is not harmed by anyone**

 **Can you give some ideas or hints on how would the** **Main character and Minor Characters react to this event too because I am not really good at writing their view on this event?**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter and Happy New Year**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: It took me like 3 weeks for this chapter to be done and it is the longest words (11,156 for one chapter), but it still feels good to write more each time. W** **ell here is part 2 of the** **reactions of the aftermath, which shows most of the main characters' reactions, but will show one or two more of them in the future. I'm still not sure how they would response to this event. I really hope that I didn't mess up the personalities too much for them.**

 **Time** **to answer some of your questions.**

 **First-x115: Yes I will continue as long as people are reviewing it more, then I will keep writing more words in each chapter.**

 **FangDriver8: Thank you for the ideas and the example that you have given and here is your Reward, a long chapter to read in your free time.**

 **Myth fan: Yes Ben is crying in a corner, my god they have no common sense in their minds. This is what it looked like when they are too powerful to be controlled by a human being.**

 **Hyperomegasnonic26: Thank you for that information, still what happened to him after the Fate/stay night event? Did he die or something?**

 **King of powers: Thank you for reading. It is good to see that people are enjoying it.**

 **Toaneo007: I did use rin and Shirou in the first scene right now.**

 **MaxHd2490: Yes the Clock tower and Church are pretty much pissed off, well let's face it, they really deserved that. I still wondered why the clock tower didn't launch an investigation for Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail or how Holy Church did not stop them or launch an investigation too. Oh yeah, they did not take anything seriously at all.**

 **TLau18: Half of it? ok then where is the other half of it? Thank for the information that my story is lacking character development for servants and their relation to their master. In this Chapter I did with** **Saint George and Ozymandias, I hope this scene can help warm up with Benjamin**

 **Axel The Moon: Yeah Jeffrey tempting fate,** **he actually wasn't expecting to see that a weapon that can disappear in front of them. Gilgamesh can actually handle rude servants as long they do not pick a fight with him and on the plus side with Enkidu here, help him lower his rule over them.**

 **Gundam-Knight_Chris: Benjamin is more of a** **mature** **character and a person who does not freak out like an immature or naive like someone that you know. But he is** **still** **scared shitless inside of the heart, so yeah he would be in complete anger in the future chapter when the servants mess up completely overboard.**

* * *

"They're doing WHAT!?" shouted a girl of average height and slightly below average weight

Her clothing showed an arms length shirt, thigh-high stockings, and a short skirt. Aside from the obvious attention that her legging combination brought, her shirt also attracted attention with its unusual criss-cross pattern. Whether it's a memento of her once-caretaker or simply a fashion statement, Rin likely didn't even know herself. In less public surroundings, she tended to wear more comfortable clothing, including a longer skirt, and a less-tight shirt. In addition, she has a jeweled pendant she always wears around her neck but generally keeps it tucked underneath her shirt.

Outside of what her clothing drew attention to, one of the first things most people notice about her is her large, blue eyes. They give a youthful impression about her, and when you could see her eyes, she is very often smiling along with it. But not right now, for her face was full of fury and it was scary for anyone who saw it.

Her name is **Rin Tohsaka**

Rin Tohsaka had a life deeply intertwined with that of the Holy Grail War. During her childhood years, she experienced the Fourth tangentially, resulting in the tragic deaths of her father and mother. She was raised by the one that killed them, unbeknownst to her, and slowly but surely grew into the woman she is today. She attempted to grow up in the footsteps of the father she idolized, but her personality kept her from achieving the kind of perfection she sought. Her drive to succeed was undiminished, however, and she awaited the day she could compete as her father had.

Early in the war, she and her Archer-class Servant (EMIYA) encountered the Lancer-class Servant (Cu Chulainn), and during their encounter, a bystander who was Shirou Emiya saw them. Lancer, in following the rules of the War, killed him to prevent knowledge from spreading. Rin, despite knowing his action was appropriate, intervened, using a gemstone charged with an unbelievable amount of power to reverse the fatal wound and save Shirou Emiya's life. Later, he became the Master of Saber (Artoria Pendragon). Together they repelled the Beserker of the war who was Heracles, a servant so powerful it had taken everything she and Shirou could muster between them to defeat him, and then it was only by a hair that they achieved victory. This caused them to be an alliance for the rest of the Holy Grail War and we will get to more of the story of this war later.

A boy who possesses a lean, slightly muscular physique, with well-toned chest and arms, raised a hand, hoping to calm her down. "I know, I know. I can't believe it either…"

He is more suited to athleticism and stamina than what showed his strength and raw, physical endurance. Over the past few months, he had grown an additional five centimeters and showed no signs of stopping, putting him at 172 cm (just under five-feet, seven inches) tall, just 2cm above the Japanese average. He had also gained an additional 5 kg of predominantly muscle, placing him at a 63 kg total. This gave him a body-mass index of 21.3, squarely in the middle of the 'Normal' range for the Japanese.

His most distinct physical characteristic is his short orange hair, often kept fairly messy, with a fringe that ends just above his eyebrows. He has two small sideburns that taper to a point and terminate in front of the rough center of his ears, and his eyebrows are the same orange color as his hair. His eyes are golden brown and wide. His nose is small and pointed, which, along with his small mouth and wide eyes, gives him a gentle-looking face that is complemented by his typically friendly expression.

Clothing wise, Shirou is almost never seen out of his regular choice of outfits: a long-sleeved white t-shirt, with a deep blue collar that ends below his collarbone and identically blue sleeves. With this, he wears a pair of navy-blue pants, tight-fitting without being skin-tight, and a pair of grey-and-black sneakers

His name is **Shirou Emiya.**

Nobody can say what Shirou's life was like before the fire. His family died, and Shirou himself gave up his memories and had prepared for death before being rescued in the last instant by Kiritsugu Emiya, leaving him with no recollection of his past self. He awoke in a hospital bed, with Kiritsugu by him. The man revealed that he was a magician, and asked Shirou if he would like to be adopted by him. Shirou accepted readily, and together they began what, for Shirou, was a happy five years. He learned, eventually, the lie in Kiritsugu's words, that he was a magus, not a magician. He learned of magecraft, despite Kiritsugu's reluctance. Shirou insisted he is to be taught, and so Kiritsugu taught him what he could, instructing him to focus on Reinforcement when seeing Shirou attempt what he thought was regular Projection. Despite Kiritsugu's frequent absences to places unknown, Shirou was always cared for, and found a surrogate big sister in Taiga Fujimura, affectionately nicknaming her 'Fuji-nee'.

In the last years of his life, Kiritsugu became lame, weak, and tired. One night, five years after the end of the Grail War, Kiritsugu and Shirou sat out under a silver moon, and he revealed his dream as a child: to become a Hero of Justice. He regretted his inability to become one – and Shirou swore that, since Kiritsugu had been unable to accomplish it as he grew older, Shirou would carry on in his stead. Kiritsugu died at peace – and left Shirou frustrated, depressed, and alone.

Despite being aware of the world of magecraft, Shirou was thrown into the Fifth Holy Grail War with no idea of what was to happen. The Grail marked him as a Master, causing a bad bruise to appear on his hand without warning. Then, after he had stayed behind at school one night to clean the archery dojo, the sound of clashing blades lead him to witness the fight between Archer (EMIYA) and Lancer (Cu Chulainn). He was discovered, and despite attempting to escape, was cornered in the halls by Lancer, stabbed and left to die. Rin Tohsaka was the one who saved him, using an incredibly powerful jewel that she left behind. Shirou, confused, returned home – where he was confronted by Lancer again and driven into his shed. Before Lancer could finish him a second time, an unnoticed magic circle in his shed activated, and from it came to a Servant of Shirou's own – Saber (Artoria Pendragon), who drove Lancer back and asked Shirou if she was his Master. Captivated by her beauty, Shirou could barely even respond. And the rest of it is history, for now. Let's get on with the chapter now.

"Did they just ignore my report? Are they comfortable turning New Jersey into a disaster zone? There's not even anything to be won! They're just risking their lives and the lives of everyone else!" She was enraged that all her work with the help of Waver Velvet, who had set out to completely take apart the Great Grail was broke in two pieces. After the fifth Holy Grail War, whose Holy Grail was polluted by **Angra Mainyu** and became a malignant "swirling power." A curse, the third element. It was also absolutely impossible to correct inconsistencies by precise calculations or interactions, and it would interpret any wish of the owner with nothing else than destruction, and grant it. Moreover, once it had been opened, it would keep flowing out infinitely and bring disaster in its wake. Rin Tohsaka wanted to make sure that no one would bring the Holy Grail back to existence and start the war all over again, with countless lives lost to this pointless war that did nothing but bring bloodstain to the grounds.

" _Now, how on earth did someone recreate the Holy Grail so easily and make it powerful enough to summon many Servants_?" She thought with fear in her mind. It is possible to create the Holy Grail with enough tools, but the ritual is degraded in quality and cannot be compared to the one in Fuyuki. However, with the prana accumulated in the Grail, it still becomes possible to bring about miracles of varying scale. But unfortunately, being summoned by such a shoddy Holy Grail is a real nuisance to the Servants. There is a high chance that many Servants would refuse the summoning, or rebel and kill their Masters. Even if they were summoned in this mockup war, the Servants were unable to display their full power as much as in Fuyuki. Depending on the quality of the ley lines, and since the advantages and disadvantages of each Servant also become clear according to their level of fame in the land where a war takes place, it would often turn into a competition to obtain the catalysts of local Servants.

Shirou heaved a sigh, "You don't have to tell me twice. We'll have to put a stop to it somehow…" He was surprised by the events of yesterday. Since the end of the Holy Grail War, Shirou's memories of his fight with Archer had grown distant. The influence of Rin meant that the chance of him becoming Archer is almost negligible, and she has taken to tutoring him in mage craft as best she is able. Shirou completed his higher school education. Shirou and Rin have since maintained their contract together, reasoning that firstly Shirou could learn how to improve his Projection and improve its efficiency if he could simply draw on Rin's reserves, and secondly, he is her apprentice as well as her lover - his capacity could never increase through some illusion of self-sufficiency, at least not in regards to his mana reserves. He hoped to continue to pursue his dreams of being a "Hero of Justice" and hoped to unite with Saber, all while leading a regular life. "But you need to calm down Rin."

Rin Tohsaka groaned deeply, resting her face in her hand. "Calm down? How can you expect me to be calm?! We destroyed the Holy Grail, this shouldn't even be happening!" she shouted with an irritated face, starting to remember how Rin and Shirou got the news from this event and let's say it was not pretty to see it.

 _Flashback_

 _Shirou was in the living room eating ramen peacefully while surfing the channels on TV while Rin was studying for some test. "Let's see what's on the news," Shirou thought. Not like he cared about what was going on around the world right now, but he needed something to pass the time while eating his bowl of ramen._

 _Shirou changed to the Japanese news channel, where he saw the news report of the museum incident in America. Shocked, surprised and almost choking on his ramen noodles inside of his throat, he shouted at Rin," Rin! Rin! Come here, quickly, you got to see this!"_

 _"What do you want Shirou? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Rin replied with an annoyed voice. "Come here and look at the TV," Shirou shouted. "Not know. I'm very busy," Rin replied._ _"Just come here, quickly!" Shirou insisted. "I'm not gonna waste my time on television. So just leave me alone, I got this test that is really important now," Rin replied angrily as she continued to write with her pen on the notebook._

 _"Servants are on TV!" Shirou said in a_ _truthful voice that made him hope she would come out of her study room, which actually worked. "W-what," Rin said as she stopped studying and dropped her pen to run quickly to the living room._ _"What did you just say?" Rin asked as she looked at Shirou for some answers. "Did you just say Servants right now?"_

 _"Take a look," Shirou said as he increased the volume on his TV to hear the news report_ _clearly._ _Rin became shocked as she heard the news about the event, which showed a giant ship blasting the roof with a beam and Servants fighting against the SWAT team._ _"W-what's going on?" Rin was having a hard time processing this information._

 _"The servants ... were revealed on television and were beating up the SWAT units," Shirou said, trying to comprehend this report to Rin._ _"Revealed? On television? Then that means ... oh God this is not good at all," Rin said as she and Shirou realized two things. Magecraft was now exposed worldwide to the public eye and that there was a new Holy Grail War happening in America. Both of their minds were wondering how this could happen at all and who would do such a thing._

 _"But that's impossible. The Greater Grail is dismantled. How did someone recreate the Greater Grail so simply?" Rin explained with her wide-open, large blue eyes._ _"I don't know, but we need to do something," Shirou said with a stern voice._ _"Agreed. I'm contacting the Clock Tower for answers," Rin said as she went to the phone and dialed it while Shirou continued to watch the TV and clenching his fists._

This was just what she needed. Her grades were high across the board, but they weren't the highest yet. If she let them slip chasing some dumb conflict that never should have happened in the first place… She sighed in frustration and looked at Shirou. "Look, Shirou, the Clock Tower has declined any magus from America until they get more information about what is going on there. So we have to wait for some more information until we know what we are dealing with here."

Shirou nodded his head. As much as he wanted to go to America and stop the person who had done this act of terror, he knew that charging into the unknown person would get him killed as he had done so many times already in the fifth Holy Grail War. This time is with Rin, though, who has helped him train his mage craft and has made sure that he would not make the same mistakes as his future self. The one who will make a contract with the World in hopes that he could save both the lives of the dying people before him and save even more as a hero after his death. But the position was being made to clean up after human actions and forced to take many lives to save humanity as a whole, instead of saving everyone, protecting humans without having to cause deaths of humans as he would have liked to. After seeing human self-destruction and being forced to oppose his own idealism countless times, he began to deny himself and his ideals.

"Rin, do you think I could summon her again?" Shirou asked with a hopeful face. Over the course of the war, Shirou and his Servant (Artoria Pendragon) became romantically involved, despite the number of obstacles that tried to hinder their relationship. They were able to destroy the evil essence of the Grail, who had attempted to be born into the world. But, it came at the cost of all the servants that had been summoned by the Grail returning back to their time that made it impossible for the relationship between them to continue. Shirou was saddened for his loss of Saber. He had made peace with what had happened. Now, this new Holy Grail War would give him a chance to see her again and hopefully to show his true feelings to her.

Rin raised her eyebrows. "I thought that you'd come to terms with her being gone. Why are you going to summon her again?"

"I was, uh I was...I..." Shirou's voice trailed off and he was massaging his red hair nervously, but he was able to attempt to compose an answer. "Back then I had recognized that what had happened was final and I was content with the time I got to share with her, but recently..."

Rin then put her hand on Shirou's shoulder and smiled with great warmth. "Shirou, I know that you love her as much as I and Sakura love you, I also think that Illya adores you too." Rin had always been attracted to Shirou after witnessing his stubborn attempts to finish a high jump that he had no chance of finishing when they were younger. His drive to be a hero was charming to her. Still, she knew full well what would happen if he let himself go overboard, and she's reigning him back often, as a promise from his future self.

 _Flashback from the fifth Holy Grail_

 _"I guess the war is finally over, Rin," Archer said, whose true name was EMIYA, as he spoke to his former master._

 _"Archer..." Rin replied sadly. "Can't you stay with us?"_

 _"Unfortunately, no. As Counter Guardian, I am summoned whenever a factor threats the existence of mankind and am forced to slaughter all humans when mankind is at the threshold of complete self-destruction," Archer said sadly. "However, please look after my younger self so that he is never going to commit the same mistakes I have, although I believe that my request is beyond logic by any means." He turned his head to watch as his younger self-carried_ _Sakura Matou out from the massive cavern, where the Greater Holy Grail was created while he saw Rider (Medusa) and Saber's (Artoria Pendragon) bodies_ _start to disappear, as the Holy Grail War was over. He also saw Illya was watching them and wearing a sad smile._

 _"I promise you that, Archer," Rin replied in her strong resolve. "I will never leave his side, no matter what is going to happen. And I will make sure that Illya and Sakura will help overcome his reckless behavior for his ideals!"_

 _"That is good to hear, master," Archer replied with a gentle smile on his face that was the same one as Shirou. He had always known that during the Holy Grail war, his little master had fallen in love with his younger self after what they had been through together. "Farewell my beloved master, I wish that you and the people you care for have a peaceful life from now on."_

 _With his final words to Rin, Archer vanished into the shining light of the rising sun and supposedly returned to the Throne of Heroes like other Heroic Spirits and Counter Guardians._

Her voice of praise caused Shirou's face to blush. Before the war, he had a long-standing admiration/crush on Rin Tohsaka. but now he is her lover and apprentice in the Clock Tower. He also knows that Sakura Matou has a long standing and obvious crush on him, which has caused him to return the same feelings towards her that have caused him to share with Rin too.

"But first we should wait for more information about the incident. And after that, we will wait for the Grail to give out any of the Command Seals to select any of the potential Masters. Since I am from one of three founding families, I would most likely have one, but if we are very lucky you too would have one," Rin explained her plan to Shirou. "So when the Holy Grail War starts, you can summon Saber with the Avalon and I will hope that I can summon your future self with the Pendant that I saved you with."

Shirou then asked a strange question, "Rin, do you have Avalon with you? Because I can not find it." This caused Rin to raise her eyebrows and frowned, "What are you talking about, Shirou. I thought you left it here in my workshop." She walked towards the door that leads to her workshop and opened the doorknob, only to see the workshop wrecked and a lot of equipment that had belonged to her father, including heirloom jewels, jewels inherited from Zelretch, and the wares and knowledge to manage her workshop, were gone.

...

...

Oh God!

Shirou studied Rin's face.

At first, she looked delighted as if she was about to be proven right. Then she looked confused, then shocked, then she paled. It wasn't until Shirou started to worry about her health, that she just went stone cold emotionless.

"Shirou," Rin said in a voice so cold he winced. "What the heck happened here?"

He looked at the scene, then swallowed nervously. "We have been robbed," he answered.

She slowly stared at him and honestly, it was already starting to scare him. "Shirou, that was a correct answer. I have put up a Boundary Field with every possible trick in my arsenal. It will take at least another Average One magus to damage it, and yet whoever did this used its bare hands to open it." She stated in one breath, all in the same dead, monotone voice. "And do you know what does that means?"

Shirou swallowed nervously. "That we have a dangerous person who knows us and took the chance to steal every important thing that we have in the workshop."

And then she snapped, "Whoever you are, you are going to die from my bare hands!"

* * *

 _In Ireland_

A woman was returning home to an old house on a small coastline village. The chilly night air hung heavy in the air around her house. Her name was **Bazett Fraga McRemitz.**

One of Bazett's striking characteristics would be her plum-ish colored hair, and matching dark, red eyes. When contrasted against the bland coloration of her tan or brown suits, her hair stuck out significantly. She usually keeps her hair on the short side. She never lets it get near her shoulders. Anything longer than what brushes the nape of her neck is too long. Her hair parts in the center, and falls down on the sides of her face near her eyes. Her bangs slip in front of her eyes, but they're kept thin enough to not cause too much visual disruption. She lacks the desire to apply makeup to her face but has a natural beauty to her. Her features are simple, a small nose, thin lips, with the curvature of her chin ending in a soft point. Her eyes are dark, almost black in the right light, but shine with a deep, dark red. The color seems to swim around in the darkness of her eyes in shifting light. She has a small mole under her left eye. A small, simple beauty mark. Her hair parts around her ears, revealing a pair of bright, silver ear piercings. They hang down like small knives, nearly an inch. Her expression is usually one of a serious, calm demeanor. Her lips are often kept in a neutral frown. Her eyes betray no emotion. Only when she is truly worked up do her emotions show through her strictly-business exterior.

Her left arm is left as a mutilated stump from just below the elbow. The scarred remnant is an ugly reminder of her trust in a man who goes by the name of Kotomine Kirei. She is capable of some motion from her elbow, albeit lacking in fluidity. She has obtained a prosthetic for her left arm from an unknown magus from the Clock Tower upon her return. It is not the finest work that could be found, but it is much better than what could be produced by modern medical technology

Her attire is almost entirely comprised of business suits. They leave little to the imagination of Bazett's modest body. Her suits are designed specifically to her frame. They leave enough room in the right places to keep her motion fluid with no restrictions. Her upper body is usually cloaked in a jacket that ends shortly before her wrists. It is open over her chest and is fastened by buttons down her midsection. Below its four buttons, it opens once more around her waist. It ends in points, before wrapping around her. Her jacket reaches just below her hips. Beneath the jacket is a white collared shirt that neatly covers any gaps left by the jacket. Her collar is never out of place. She always wears a tie, usually matching her hair color, neatly tied and tucked into her jacket. The sleeves of her white shirt extend just beyond the cuffs of her jacket. Her hands are rarely left exposed to the elements. Bazett has dozens of pairs of black or brown leather gloves that she uses to cover her hands. Her legs are covered to the ankle by matching slacks that are similarly designed and kept. They hardly restrict her movement, the way they are kept is evident by their neatness. She wears dress shoes that follow the style of her wardrobe. They are both formal and functional. The rubber bottoms of the shoes have the tread necessary to grip smooth surfaces and the reinforcement to handle the wear and tear of running.

It has been a few months since Bazett moved out of Shirou's house and to Ireland. She has returned to her job as an Enforcer, hunting down magus with Sealing Designations for the past few weeks. After finishing her latest mission, tired from all of the long travel, she went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. Then she went to the living room, sat down on the sofa, and turned on her TV with her remote that was on the end table. Bazett rarely used her TV, but for now, she would just like to unwind after a hard day's work. On the TV, there was an Irish soap opera. Bazett opened her bottle of water and drank from it. The show was interrupted by a breaking news report.

Bazett stopped drinking and looked at the screen, "What's this?" Bazett thought as she stared at the scene unfolding on the TV.

The news report was about a museum robbery in America. At first, Bazett didn't care. It was just the everyday problems of the world. But that was until it showed a giant ship blasting the roof with a beam and another scene showing Servants fighting against the SWAT team. This surprised her and caused her to drop her water bottle. She stood up from her sofa, shocked.

"W-what the?" she said, as she walked close to the TV. She listened to the report intently."It can't be. How did this happen? Who would do such a thing? Now mage craft is revealed to the world. This is not good. Not good at all. The Mage's Association and the Holy Church are not gonna be happy with this." Bazett thought with worry.

Her cell phone rang. She immediately answered it. "Hello," Bazett said.

"Bazett, we have a situation." It was one of the higher ups of the Mage's Association who she knew.

"It's about the museum incident in America, isn't it?" Bazett said as she continued to watch the report of the incident.

"Correct, Bazett. The Church and the Association are furious with this development."

"How did this happened? Who did this?" Bazett asked. She wanted to know who caused this incident and who in their right mind would reveal mage craft to the world.

"No one knows. All they know is that there is a new Holy Grail War happening in America."

"What?" Bazett said with surprise. She heard that the Greater Grail was previously dismantled, which caused her to feel very sad that she was unable to summon her childhood hero. The reason behind her motives was her desire to save him since childhood. That was her wish for the Grail, for his life to have been better. As a dispassionate and desolate child, Bazett found herself immersed in the story of Cú Chulainn, finding herself grieving over such a tragedy that was his legend and, at the same time, finding a purpose for herself.

"I knew the whole Clock Tower was on lockdown and I knew that I can count on you because you're one of the best enforcers we've got. Return to the clock tower for further instruction."

"I understand. I won't let you down." Bazett said without fear in her voice.

The call ended. A look of determination formed on her face. A new Holy Grail War. This time in America. Bazett felt an anxious excitement about this new war. A chance to bury old regrets, to chase her dreams again. Bazett could feel some of her determination return. This time, she wasn't going to lose Cu Chulainn to anyone.

* * *

 _In Austria_

After exorcising a demon from a young girl in Austria a day ago, a small team of exorcists is currently resting and healing their injuries in a local church. Elsewhere, a quiet but rather provocative young woman is praying to God in the altar. Her name is **Caren Hortensia**. She has light gray hair and golden eyes, and is nearly always covered in bandages and is usually seen wearing church robes and a hat.

She is the daughter of **Kirei Kotomine** and **Claudia Hortensia**. Her mother, who was very sickly, killed herself in a final attempt to help Kirei, who was on the verge of suicide due to his inherently twisted nature, feel he deserved to live. It did not work, and rather than caring for Caren himself, he placed her in the custody of her mother's relatives, thus having her take up their surname. She eventually became a priestess in the Church. Despite being active in the same organization, she never encountered her father in any official capacity.

Even though she's just a priestess, not an exorcist, her abilities are useful and valued to the Holy Church. Her body itself possesses an unusual property, which is known as **Masochistic Pneumatic Automatism Diathesis.** If there is a person nearby who has been possessed by a demon, she will experience the same pain as the person possessed. As a result, exorcists employ her to act as a radar of sorts to find demons. This ability cannot be gained from training since it is purely genetic, which is why people born with these traits are valued by the Church as demon detectors.

"What?" A shout was heard from one of the rooms, interrupting Caren's prayer. She stood up and went to the room where the exorcists were. When she walked in, the exorcists were in a discussion. They were fretting, so angry and disturbed by something that they didn't notice Caren enter at first.

"Is everything okay?" Caren asked calmly, getting the attention of the exorcists who had turned their heads. They were troubled by what they had just heard.

"Not really, Caren. It is a really bad news. We have a serious problem," one of the exorcists said in a serious voice. "What's going on?" Caren asked and raised her eyebrows.

"We just got contacted by the church saying that there's a new Holy Grail War," the exorcist replied. Caren was mildly surprised. "Strange. I thought that the Greater Grail was dismantled. Where is the Holy Grail War located?" She thought, _"What would cause the Holy Grail to possibly show up in the world again?"_

"America, but that's not the worst part," the exorcist said. The whole room became uneasy.

"What do you mean?" Caren asked curiously.

"There was a museum robbery involving servants. That incident revealed the existence of magecraft to the world," the exorcist explained in a very worried tone.

Caren was shocked but kept her composure. "How is that possible?" she asked. No magus was insane enough to do something stupid like that. The only report of something like this incident was that in the fourth Holy Grail War, a Master, who was a serial killer, and Caster (Gilles de Rais) went on a killing spree that targeted and kidnapped children throughout Fuyuki. They slaughtered them for use in his spell book and for his Master's amusement.

"We don't know what happened, but the Church is outraged and they want us to return for an emergency meeting," the exorcist explained as he got up from his chair. "They also said that the Clock Tower is making sure that no one is allowed to go to America until they get more information about the New Holy Grail War."

"I see. Then let's get going," Caren said as they left the local church. Somewhere in her mind was the thought that this would be an interested event in this era and she wondered if she could get the chance to join in on the war.

* * *

 _In Germany_

In a mountain district near a certain river, an interesting mental debate was being experienced in a frozen German forest.

An old man was reading a letter that was passed on by one of their agents from the Clock Tower. There was a lot of its contents to make sense of.

This old man, whose name is **Jubstacheit von Einzbern** , had an astute light emitting from his eyes to hide any trace of senility. His white beard made one think of a frozen waterfall. All of his emotions can be condensed into the single word: Achievement. He has no heart, nor love for his creations (Irisviel, Illyasviel, Leysritt, Sella, etc.), or even to humanity itself. He is just an artificial brain, created to strictly follow the goals of the ancient Einzberns who have died, and is to recover the Third Magic at any cost.

He is actually an Artificial Intelligence, a Golem created by a humanoid Terminal that was in Einzbern Castle. He is the eighth generation, created after the era Justeaze to serve as the leader of all of the Einzbern family. This whole family was originally student magicians of the Third True Magic, an artificial intelligence made to control the Einzbern Castle. He led the family in their attempts to reclaim their lost Third Magic but suffered failure four times.

During the Third Holy Grail War, he and his family twisted the rules of the Grail War to summon an Avenger. Replacing the Berserker class for the War, the Persian God of darkness, Angra Mainyu, was crowned as the **'King of Demons'** who bore the six billion curses of the world. A living calamity made for the carnage in hopes that Avenger would slaughter all of the other Masters and Servants, and allow them to activate the Greater Grail. That would make up for their Master's lack of combat ability. Even though their members can be dangerous when forced to fight, their single-minded specialization in Alchemy has made them ill-suited for battle.

However, he was extremely weak instead of someone capable of slaughtering all other Masters and Servants. In reality, Avenger was no more than an ordinary villager in his past. He was randomly chosen as the source of all evil in the world by his village and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. Despite such religious faith being placed upon him, he did not gain any unique abilities as a Heroic Spirit, other than becoming free from the laws of order due to having his name stricken into a Book of Zoroaster. That quality is not enough to be able to truly label him as a Heroic Spirit. In other words, he is considered to be complete garbage and completely powerless without any Noble Phantasms or any special abilities. The Third Holy Grail War ended up being their most humiliating defeat of all.

After being defeated in only four days and after losing the war, it became common knowledge that they lost their places as Masters. All others avoided them while they stayed in the Einzbern Castle, to only watch as other Masters fought each other for their wishes.

It really is sad, right? :(

During the fourth Holy Grail War, Jubastacheit hired **Kiritsugu Emiya** (adoptive father of Shirou Emiya), who was married into the family to act as their representative to make up for their weakness in combat during the previous rituals, and sought out a relic to summon the strongest Heroic Spirit of the Sword, King Arthur. However, he ended up betraying them and destroying the Holy Grail (which was corrupt). This caused Jubastacheit to have rage-filled rants directed towards Kiritsugu, as though he was the one responsible for everything. Then, he lied to Kiritsugu's daughter, **Illyasviel von Einzbern,** who was under the impression that she was abandoned by her father.

During the fifth Holy Grail War, Jubastacheit and his family trained Illya harshly in order to groom her as the next vessel for the Grail, and as a Master who would finally bring the Grail to the Einzbern family. Her body was heavily modified before and after her birth to maximize the magical circuits in her body, making her the ultimate homunculus and a refined vessel for the Holy Grail.

The Einzberns cheated the rules again by gathering materials from the Greater Grail, which allowed Illya to successfully summon **Heracles** as a Berserker class a full 2 months in advance. While other classes may have allowed Heracles to access more skills and Noble Phantasms, the Einzberns wanted him to have more power. And as they had been constantly betrayed, they felt it was best to have a loyal dog that would do only what they told it to do. Heracles as a regular Heroic Spirit would have many advantages in his own right, but the possibility of cooperative friction between Illyasviel and the heroic part of him was too strong for them to take that chance.

Jubstacheit believes that they will finally win the Fifth Holy Grail War, with Illya who has unsurpassed potential as a Master amongst all Masters past and present. 70% of her body is composed of Magic Circuits, which makes her have an unlimited supply of mana, thus allowing her to control Berserker without too much difficulty. These factors and many more make her almost a vessel that exists to win the Holy Grail War. He also gave her another mission: to slay both Kiritsugu and his adopted son, Shirou Emiya.

But unfortunately, that also failed too. Even they had spent too many resources and money in the hopes that they would actually win the damn war. To make it even worse was that the Clock Tower decided to dismantle the Holy Grail by plenty of votes with the support of Rin Tohsaka and Waver Velvet. This caused the Einzbern family to be unable to recover their lost miracle through a Holy Grail War now. But they didn't become discouraged by the fact that the Greater Grail was dismantled. Rather, they didn't seem to have that kind of mentality in the first place. They were doing everything they could with the belief that they might be able to reproduce the same miracle again and the Einzberns apparently were trying to make a new one.

Broadly speaking, out of a hundred Holy Grails that they made, ninety-five of them have gotten stalled due to setbacks in the midst of constructing them, and out of the five remaining finished Grails, four ended up incomplete and exploded when prana was poured into them (I bet that was a fun morning). The last remaining Grail out of them all has managed to work properly, but the ritual was degraded in quality and it cannot be compared to the one in Fuyuki, so the last one was thrown out in the trash.

They were about to make another one until a letter was sent to them. Jubstacheit kept rereading the letter that was unexpected for the first time.

A New Holy Grail is on American soil and not a mock-up one that they failed to make. Seventy percent, he could personally confirm that this was the real thing. The very fact that a servant had been summoned, two of them had already thrashed police force units, which showed that this Grail was able to summon the real heroes. The robbery at an American museum has caused magecraft to be exposed to the whole world. So, the Clock Tower and The Church are being cautious now and waiting for more information about the incident until the lockdown is over.

There was too much to think about. He will have to plan for the right course once things have been made clear. Regardless, there was one thing that he had to do at this moment.

 _What kind of Hero would he and his family summon as their servant?_ He rubbed his white beard in deep thought. Their last three choices had failed them. Neither Angra Mainyu the God of Darkness, nor Arthur Pendragon, the King of Knights, or even Heracles the Greatest Hero of all Greece had not been able to attain the Grail for the Einzberns.

Though perhaps in the last cases, the problem was the Master, not the Servants. After the all, by most accounts, they had gathered that Saber and Berserker were able to survive through nearly the whole war.

An idea came out from his head. _Perhaps the King of the Knights would fare better under a Berserker class, to further increase her attack power and be under his control as a pawn. After all, getting one of history's greatest heroes as a mindless killing machine with his strength increased to rival Hercules himself, a Berserk-Saber under his command, would be unbeatable._

The old man of winter smiled evilly. He had an artifact to steal and he already had one of the artifacts in which he held in his hand, the Avalon. He just needed the last one from a certain gray-haired girl.

Because this time he and his family would win this damn war and recover the Third Magic (Heaven's Feel). But first he needed his granddaughter to see this report and make sure that his valuables were safe, as he heard that many Magus were stealing and searching for artifacts to summon their servants for the Holy Grail War when the incident was cooled down. But still, Jubstacheit wondered how on earth could someone recreate the Greater Grail better than the three founding families.

When the Three Founding Families created the Holy Grail, it took a lot of time and resources to make it. The **Einzberns** provided the alchemy to create it and prepared the vessel for the Grail, the **Tohsaka** provided the necessary land and called forth the Servants, and the **Makiri** assembled the magecraft to stabilize the starting materials and designed the Command Seals that command the Servants. The Great Grail was created through forming a large circuit from many multi-layered Crests carved onto a bare rock over fifty meters in diameter. It was covered in multiple layers of circuits while its many geometric figures turned in place.

The old man of winter had some theories why it happened and how a person made it so easily but had no solid proof to back up those theories. But he wasn't disappointed at all. In fact, he didn't expect that for many reasons, but it looked like Fate itself decided to give the Magus another chance to win the war.

* * *

Around the world and in the Clock Tower, every magus who had heard or knew about the Holy Grail War noticed that there was a new Holy Grail in America. And the ley lines in New Jersey were flooded with rich mana and are expanding across American soil, which has left them to believe that the number of Masters and Servants would be very high.

Magus have lamented over how the Root is just a distant fairy tale or that they are unable to reach it within their lifetime. Once they learned that there was a Holy Grail War that was powerful enough to summon many Servants, they took a step or perhaps even just half a step reaching towards Akasha, the root of everything. The ultimate ambition of the Magus is to reach it, and many have focused their experiments in their lifetime into discovering a path to it. Now this new Holy Grail would be their golden ticket to reach it now.

But still, it was a strange fuck of the grail to be able to summon so many servants and still leak rich mana down to the soil. It would take nearly double the number of servants to activate the Grail. Once a certain number of servants had died, the Grail would become a wish-granting tool, even more, servants would need to die to become a passage to the Root.

Once that number was reached or over it, it would certainly become an all-out war against each other and their servants just to reach the Grail first to use it. And from the looks of it, the number of people who can enter the Root would be just a handful.

Time would slowly creep by and a certain number of Masters would be picked for reasons no one would be sure about. There was no telling who had become a Master, and normal protocols were being ignored for once in a lifetime. Many have begun to panic fearing that they wouldn't be able to summon their servants to the class they wanted. With the war over their heads, many people have begun their work by finding an artifact or hiring someone to steal an artifact from different museums. Some even have the guts to steal one from other Magus workshops or even killing each other to just get one that they needed. In other words, the whole thing seemed to go full circle and would soon turn into a simple battle of magecraft between magus, in the end.

It would be a competition to obtain the catalysts of a local or strong Servants to help them win the Holy Grail War and win them the ambition of reaching the Root. When this incident was over, the Sixth Holy Grail War would begin soon and war to reach the Root would start the right way. This time, there would be no stopping them when their goal was the only thing on their minds.

...

:\

...

:/

...

:|

"Should we tell them it is not a Holy Grail War at all?"

"Nah, they are going to be hella disappointed, let's just go back to our protagonist Benjamin and his servants."

* * *

Benjamin had no idea why he suddenly had a cold chill down his spine as he was busy eating his food. He was sighing in his thoughts. _It looked like that cat was out of the bag...well half of it at least._

The incident has caused the whole world to go into a mass panic, that the new President of America, George Walker Bush, had to calm down the public citizens. The aftermath caused the U.S government to put a bunch of law enforcements on nearby cities, to keep eyes on any terrorist attack and improve the security of each city. The law enforcement units, especially SWAT teams, all would respond alarmingly quickly to any and all emergencies now. They would be notified beforehand of situations now because of how easily the SWAT units were defeated so quickly. Hell, he even heard that the government has increased the number of law enforcements to combat those incidents. Many airports have more guards to double check the entrance, the main lobby, and everywhere else. Security has tightened and is now more alert than ever.

As a result, of the so-called attack, many governments across the world have passed legislation to combat terrorism in hopes that this incident would not happen again. The U.S government additionally introduced a Homeland Security Act to coordinate domestic anti-terrorism efforts in the next few months.

Benjamin took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down after the incident. The news was already spreading around the whole world on TVs, the internet, radios, and newspapers. The Holy Church and The Mage's Association would not be very happy about this development and furious that someone broke the rules. They would try their hardest to find the best people to look for whoever the culprit was, who was responsible for the museum. It would not be long until they would send their soldiers and agents to American soil.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A loud voice was heard right next to him in which Benjamin turned his head towards Ozymandias, who was drinking out of his Grandpa's wine bottles that were taken from storage in the basement. He also wore casual clothes because Ozymandias preferred a casual flair to a professional wardrobe in his downtime.

His preference in clothing is a black jacket reminiscent of a suit that is left open to frame his exposed chest and pectoral muscles. He wears the sleeves rolled up just below his elbow. His choice in trousers is black slacks, usually held by a belt. They end a bit above the ankle, revealing some of his lightly shaded skin, with a matching pair of black loafers. A golden tile loose necklace rests more on his shoulders than around his neck. He wears golden cuffs just above his wrists that have two lines that appear to separate the bands. He firmly refuses to put on a shirt below his jacket. He cannot be bothered to cover his chest. As long as it can be seen as fashionable and looks good, you can imagine Ozymandias will wear something like this.

"I must say, Benjamin, your wine is rather splendid." Ozymandias was slouched on a sofa, which he has switched to a chair, saying that he wanted to sit like a king back in his lifetime. He sipped the delicious red wine in his mouth. "The quality of this wine is much better than the one I have drunk my life."

"Tell me, Benjamin, are you a wine collector?" He did not ask, it was more like a demand. Benjamin responded back to the question, "Well, my Grandpa was a winemaker back in his day. He also traveled around the world to collect wine when he was on business trips. I was thinking about getting a job as a winemaker like my Grandpa when I am done with college so I can find out the reason why Grandpa liked to make wine."

Ozymandias smiled at that answer, "I would love to meet your Grandpa, to see how he makes good wine." He prepared his glass, filling it with that delicious wine once more. He smirked at Benjamin, "You entertain me with your motivation and behavior, so tell me, Benjamin, what is your wish on the Holy Grail?" He continued to fill his glass until it was full and gave Benjamin a disarming smile.

Benjamin seemed to ponder the question before answering with an honest voice, "I have no wish on the Holy Grail. Whoever make this golden cup or wishes for something must be delusional, or a person who cannot handle reality." Benjamin was a man who could reconcile between the ideals and reality. A dream and ideals are all well and good, but he was making sure that he lived in a real world, not a world where everything about idealism and dreams was always right. "I am just simply trying to survive right now, as soon as The Holy Church and The Mage's Association send their soldiers after me because of that stunt we just pulled."

It was one of Grandpa's lessons, "Live the dream, but do not live inside the dream." In other words, use your dreams as a guide, but never see them as holy writ that will never be wrong. Benjamin wanted to be sure that his dreams were a reality, but at the same time, he used his head and was not to be so blinded by his ideals that he would lose his grip on reality. He knew that the world was full of wonders and often heartwarming, but it's also full of unfairness, cruelty, and Tear Jerkers. Sometimes there was more bad than good in the world, sometimes there was more good than bad in the whole world.

Ozymandias stared at him, his golden eyes were filled with amusement. "Oh, a person who is both amusing and interesting. You fight to survive, not for any ideals or dreams." He was intrigued by him, "I like that. What type of world makes a being like you?" Benjamin simply just said two words, "My Grandpapa."

Ozymandias exclaimed joyfully. "Splendid!" The King of Kings' voice rang through the air. "Soon we will assemble enough servants to conquer the whole world!"

"How many times do I have to say it, again and again?" A new voice came from Benjamin's another side, "I have no intention of joining your army or allowing you to freely conquer the world as you please."

Benjamin turned his head towards a man standing at 180cm. He was not a particularly tall man by modern standards, but still managed to have an imposing stature. He has long, brown hair that cascades down to his mid back. He was dressed in armors as a soldier, with the armor's color as bronze, and had intricate designs etched into the metal. A number of plates ran down his arms ending in gantlets, and his breastplate was partially covered by a strip of white cloth. The cloth extended downwards and joined with a white robe that covered his legs, though it showed that his boots were in the shape of dragon's feet. He wore a white cape that extended down to his ankles.

The man's attire was Knightly, far more reminiscent of the garb of crusaders and medieval knights than the Roman armor of his age. The large red cross that was emblazoned across both his chest piece and his surcoat, made it rather difficult to hide his identity... not that he really tries to hide his identity. The form of a red cross on white is known as **Saint George's Cross**.

You do not need to know who this person is. A highly celebrated saint in Christian churches, a large number of Patronages of this man exist throughout the world.

 **Saint George** also known as **the Dragon-slaying Saint** of having exterminated a dragon. A Roman soldier and priest in the Guard of Diocletian, who is venerated as a Christian martyr. In hagiography Saint George is one of the most venerated saints in the Roman Catholic Church, Anglican Church, Eastern Orthodox Church, Oriental Orthodox Church, and the Eastern Catholic Churches. He is immortalized in the tale of Saint George and the Dragon and is one of the Fourteen Holy Helpers

A saint of the Catholic Church whose main stories are in the Golden Legend, a collection of legends about saints, and in the Seven Champions of Christendom.

The two legends tell the great heroic sagas of him.

1: In the **Golden Legend** book, a dragon makes its nest at the spring that provides water for the city of Silene. Consequently, the citizens have to dislodge the dragon from its nest for a time, to collect water. To do so, each day they offer the dragon at first a sheep, and if no sheep can be found, then a maiden must go instead of the sheep. The victim is chosen by drawing lots. One day, this happens to be the princess. The monarch begs for her life to be spared, but to no avail. She is offered to the dragon, but there appears Saint George on his travels. He faces the dragon, protects himself with the sign of the cross, slays the dragon, and rescues the princess. The grateful citizens abandon their ancestral paganism and convert to Christianity.

2: In the **Seven Champions of Christendom** , he was kidnapped by a witch and raised by her, but he realized she was evil and sealed her in a cave, releasing 6 other saints from the same circumstances. He then went to Egypt and rescued a princess offered as a sacrifice to a dragon, killing the dragon by striking it at a spot uncovered by scales with Ascalon, a holy sword that was offered to him by the witch who had raised him.

The Patron Saint of England was summoned as a Rider-class Servant which surprised Benjamin. He thought Saint George was a Saber-class at first glance until Chiron told him. Saint George's Servant stats which was built to serve as a tank and defensive servant. His Strength and Mana rank are a D, his Endurance, and Luck rank are A+, Agility is C++ and there are four Noble Phantasms in his abilities pocket.

A Heroic Spirit that displays his true strength when he is on the defensive, which makes him a very good bodyguard. He has A-Rank **Magic Resistance** , enough to be considered a "Magus Killer." He has A+ Endurance and a skill called **Soul of a Martyr** that allows him to block mental attacks. He has A rank **Battle Continuation** skills that allows him to keep fighting even if he takes a fatal injury, and another skill that is called **Guardian Knight** that grants unlimited defensive power as long as he is defending someone else. His holy sword **Ascalon** grants a large defensive bonus and his horse **Bayard** that is said to be impervious to harm, and for a single time the horse is capable of completely nullifying a lethal attack.

Saint George was summoned by the Holy Grail with a piece of cloth with white and red colors that was from his robe when Benjamin and his Servants got back from the museum to place the artifacts in the basement for the Grail to use. He appeared from out of the mist and said his true name. He also said, "As long as God will allow it, I will fight on your behalf." It looked like he would gladly devote his soul to him without hesitation. If Benjamin wished to repay this dedication, he should act as a righteous Master to him.

Ozymandias looked at Saint George for a few seconds and just laughed, then he turned back to drinking his wine glass. It seemed he did not care what Saint George said to him at all.

Benjamin sighed, "George, would you please stop antagonizing him. I do not want my house to be on fire as soon you both fight each other with me in the crossfire." As soon as Saint George was summoned, he had already started getting along well with the rest of Benjamin's servants, except Ozymandias who said his true name in the most dramatic way, declaring that he was the God of Heaven, born to save the world from its current state and to have the world kneel before his radiance and power so that he could lead it into a new era and save it. That's when Saint George declared that as a follower of God, he would not let him conquer the world and he said he would not kneel down his rule as he is a follower of Christianity.

George just sighed at Ozymandias but smiled at Benjamin, "Apologies, Benjamin. It's just that I cannot work with a king who believes that conquering the world is the answer, for I am a defender, not a destroyer."

Benjamin nodded at that stalemate, "I know that working with the King of Kings is a pain in the ass, but you have to get used to it. For me, I do not really think that we are actually taking over the world or something like that. I think we are to going to just observe carefully or give the world a helping hand sometimes." Benjamin knew that sooner or later, the whole world would know who he is and where he lives. They would try to kill him for power or use him as a pawn. He would have no choice but to keep moving from one place to another.

"So how does it feel to be brought back to life from the Holy Grail?" Benjamin asked Saint George, who was eating a plate of steaks.

"Master, please do not refer to this evil artifact as the Holy Grail," Saint George hissed as he stopped eating for a minute. "The Grail is a holy relic made by the Holy God. This object has caused so much bloodshed, it shouldn't be called by the same name as the sacred cup." He regained his composure, "So much bloodshed, and so many people have died for just one wish, it's just not worth it." The Holy Grail War, the name that was distasteful for Saint George for many reasons. A grand battle in which heroes would truly be summoned to battle each other for a single wish, which was known to all heroes in the Throne and many were eager to await their chance to be summoned to fix something that they had never been able to in their lifetime.

He knew that when he died, his soul came to the Throne of Heroes. It was hard, to say it, this realm was removed from the world he once knew and so much so that time in here had no meaning there. His real connection to the world was the few rare times that he could only hear the calls of those who needed a hero in hopes that it would give them wisdom and guidance in response.

All of the heroes of mankind were gathered in this realm, to be called upon if needed once again. But unfortunately, what it really did was just send forth merely images, hollow echoes, of what they were so that a task could be fulfilled. In other words, a clone of their souls using information from the main body of the Heroic Spirit. An emanation that returns to them as information, in the form of a soul, upon the death of the clone. Disconnected from the main body, they are able to know the actions of the Servant through records, as if reading a book. That meant sending a clone of heroes to the summoners without actually being there and when the clone is done or is destroyed, they would see and know the actions of what they did.

Only the world itself can summon the real main body of Heroic Spirits, but there was never a chance for that to happen. It was really hard to say how he felt about it. He did not particularly care about combat or fighting for the fun of it. All he wanted was to be allowed to join his Lord God and Savoir in heaven, his final resting place. But still, he could still help people accepting that it pales in comparison to actually helping them with a real body. He was a little disappointed that he was not summoned at all, but the last time it happened the Greek hero Achilles was picked instead of him. He wasn't even sure why he felt like this, but he wondered if he had a real chance.

That's when he was summoned unexpectedly. He heard a voice of a summoning calling out to him. He felt mildly surprised when he felt his soul pull away from the Throne Of Heroes. He did not know how, but whoever this person was was trying to summon him in full of a real body. Questions of how and why were irrelevant. This voice was calling to him and the person needed his help. He would do as he had always done aid the person who has summoned him in real flesh and blood and reached forth.

And that is how he met Benjamin, who Saint George has taken a liking to as a good-natured young man.

"Cheer up, George," Benjamin smiled at the virtuous knight, pointing his finger at Atalanta, Chiron, Enkidu, and Alice, who were all eating their food or were chattering with each other at the table. "They are happy that they are alive and well. I know that the Holy Grail is not the real sacred cup, but we should not actually destroy it because I believe that there is only a clump of magical energy inside the cup," Benjamin explained his suggestion. "We should wait for more servants to show up from the summoning ritual to protect the Holy Grail from magus who want to use it for their own selfish reasons and from the Holy Church who would send their executors and exorcists who would kill me for being a heretic."

Saint George put his finger to his chin and nodded his head, "Oh right master, I agreed to that idea for now. I would hope that I could get along with those new heroes. Let's hope that there are no kings like him." Saint George stared at Ozymandias, who was drinking from his wine glass and laughing at the TV screen who was reporting what happened in the museum robbery.

Benjamin put his hand to his cheek and exhaled, "Let's hope so, George. One crazy king is enough for me after the event we just did and has caused the whole world to notice us."

"Do not worry, Master," Saint George said. "I will make sure that you are to be protected and no one should be able to attain the Holy Grail for fear that it might fall into the wrong hands."

Benjamin smiled at those words, "Thank you for saying that, George."

"But first, we should cook more steaks for our big eater here," Benjamin said, turning his head towards Atalanta, who shoved an empty plate to him. He also saw Alice reading his book. He still wondered how long she was going to keep reading it.

"And to feed your horse named Bayard, George." He pointed at the window, which revealed a balanced shaped horse nibbling on the grass outside of his house. The horse's skin was so white, like pure snow, and bronze armor that covered its vital areas, forming shin guards around its hooves.

In Benjamin's mind, he wondered how much a horse eats every day and pondered if any Riders servants would bring their horses or legendary beasts. That would make his life even harder to feed those kinds of animals. He did not want to know if they would bring their ships or vehicles if they had one in their lifetime because Ozymandias's ship was also outside.

* * *

 **So the new servant is Saint George, I chose him because he is one of the most unused servants to use in fan-fic, which I was getting tired of seeing the same overused servants that appear in many people's Fate fanfics... you know what I mean. I want to use other servants that are rare to use at all or have very small roles in many fanfics. So you will see servants that are from Fate/Extra (ccc), Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/KOHA-ACE, Fate/strange fake, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/Prototype and Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Blue and Silver first and then Fate/stay night and Fate/Zero in the future chapters.**

 **In chapter 15, the whole world is in a mass panic because of that event. It has changed the History timeline a lot. The Clock Tower is in a lockdown and The Holy Church has** **an emergency meeting and called everyone in their group back. The magus that are all around the World is hearing that there is a new Holy Grail in America. So every magus is fighting each other for catalysts that they want to in the war. Some of them have already stolen catalysts in magus workshops and are killing each other. Everyone is trying to figure out what is happening there. Plus, it would provide a cover for Benjamin.**

 **A/N: Please keep in mind that** **there would be no Holy Grail war or any kind of it. It would be just Heroics Spirit interacting with other people and the modern world, more like a mess for everyone's head a lot. Why I said that because I am sick of reading so many Holy Grail Wars in Fate/stay night in FanFiction or the crossovers, which always show the Main Characters fighting in the fifth or fourth Holy Grail war. That almost has servants that are from fate zero or stay night, which is sometimes a Saber or archer class. It gets really boring after so many stories.**

 **The year in this story is an Alternate timeline of 2001 right now in the chapter. After the fifth Holy Grail War (In which routes are that? It is a custom route which is a mix of Fate, UBW, and HF parts which is in my story). I know that the** **fifth Holy Grail War takes place in 2004, so** **I decided to alter the timeline a bit more for an interesting event that's going to take place in the next three months in the future of the story.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi People I am back to give you another updated chapter (11,663 words).** **W** **ell here is part 3** **of the** **reactions of the aftermath, which show some of the characters that I have not shown yet.** **I'm still not sure how they will respond to this event. I really hope that I didn't mess up the personalities too much for them. Keep in mind that I am no expert in Government or how they would react to this event, but maybe in future chapters, the politics will make sense somewhat.**

 **Time** **to answer some of your questions.**

 **TH1s: Oh thank for liking this story, but Benjamin does not** **have Computer in his house because in real life I have two classmates at my school who do not own a Computer in their home. Do not be disappointed so quickly, this is first time writing a story in Fan Fiction. But still, at least, my chapters get a little better each time I update.**

 **King Of Powers: That is a good idea but her Hanging Gardens of Babylon is an irregular Noble Phantasm that is impossible to manifest with magical energy like regular Noble Phantasms. I** **t requires worldly materials and time to construct before it can be utilized. It would take** **at least three days, soil, stone, minerals, wood, plants, and water of a fixed amount that must be gathered from the land in which she once lived, ruins in the vicinity of Baghdad, Iraq, and only with their preparation can the activation proceed. How would Benjamin get those materials from Iraq without spending so much money for a passport? He doesn't grow money on trees, you know?**

 **But I will find a way to get those materials. But, when it activates, it does not boast great speed, taking an hour to travel a number of kilometers. And also, it can be seen by everyone in the nearby cities and towns, so it would be used as a last resort. In Fate/Apocrypha novels, they use it to storm into the** **l** **arge castle upon a small hill, which the castle is named Fortress of Millennia. The** **Gardens of Babylon was seen by everyone in the city of Trifas, which has a population of twenty thousand, and they thrive mostly around agriculture and textiles at night, so how the hell can they cover up that up?**

 **CCCG's Ninja: Benjamin's house is a mansion sized house in the countryside and it is not near to any cities, so Mesektet can be parked there. There are more servants in Koha-Ace, but most of them are not drawn very well so I am not sure I'm going to add them to my story.**

 **TLau18: Thank you for the information.**

 **Hyper Omegasonic 26** **: Oh thank you for that little information, but in my story he is alive, for now.**

 **Toaneo07 ver2.0: I know right, this is my main reason for writing this story. Most of the servants saw in fanfics are ones in Fate/Stay Night and Fate/Zero, so it got so tiring seeing them over and over.**

 **The lone soul: Yes it did happen, no more hiding incidents with the worst cover-ups ever. Everyone in the story tries to find what is going on here and it's like a cat and mouse game.** **I was really sick of half-assed police investigations who cannot do anything well in this anime or other anime shows. That won't happen here in my story.** **So give me any more ideas for U.S.A and Police role and other ideas that can improve or give me ideas that make it even better for the story.**

 **Pedroarmin: Thank you :) Any ideas that you can add to future chapters would be nice.**

 **Aurain Orimura: Pretty soon in the future chapters.**

 **Gundam-Knight-Chris: He would punch the idiot servants who do the most stupid things, even for normal servants. Yes, he would have a potential romantic interest or** **mild 'harem' under vibe for him, but it would be very minimally done** **and would not be overwhelmed, maybe like three or four** **romantic interests. Some of them are really attracted and that can cause Benjamin to be flustered by them who would give him a seductive look or a wink. He can still be affected by their looks, but not as much other people.**

* * *

 _Sing a song of sixpence,_

 _A pocketful of rye_

 _Four-and-twenty blackbirds_

 _Baked in a pie._

This poem or song was started long, long ago when the first mother sang to her child a Lullaby. It was a really simple lullaby, a little tune while her young one would drift off to sleep. Soon this evolved as the child grew older into story time, but mother always kept the tune, kept the rhyme going on and on. And before long, there were Nursery Rhymes. They were timeless stories with simple tunes and little rhymes told to children.

 _Rock-a-bye_ _baby_ _in the treetop_

 _When the wind blows the cradle will rock_

 _When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

 _And down will come baby, cradle and all._

Now as time progressed they became something more. They have transformed into codes for figureheads or horrible events. Humpty-Dumpty was about a fallen king, and Ring Around the Rosie about the plague. This way, people could speak ill of their leaders or tell something horrible in a much lighter manner. But as time progressed, the little Rhymes became tainted with the corruption of adults. They had begun to twist those little stories into something not meant for the innocence of children.

 _Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man,_

 _Bake me a cake as fast as you can._

 _Roll it and squash it and mark it with a B_

 _And dash it in the oven for baby and me._

And then a reform came along. A small group hearkened back to the roots of Nursery Rhymes and started a movement to ensure that they returned to something children could enjoy, but still be able to tell the tales they had been intended for. So they worked to cut out the blood, the gore, the corruption. Whole organizations were founded to ensure that they returned to the children once more. But they started to fade away.

 _One, two, put on a shoe_

 _Three, four, knock at the door_

 _Five, six, pick up sticks_

 _Seven, eight, lay them straight_

 _Nine, ten, a big fat hen._

Then came Lewis Carrol. He took the famous words and twisted them into a story of his own creation, creating works that children loved and adults enjoyed, breathing life anew into a dying art. And yet still today one can hear the children skipping and singing, Ring around the Rosie. This is the essence of Nursery Rhymes, something for children but touched by adults.

 _Hey-diddle-diddle, the cat and the fiddle_

 _The cow jumped over the moon_

 _The little dog laughed to see such a sight._

 _And the dish ran away with the spoon_

But it was so dull... Once again the story repeats... Beginning to end... The same Tale over and over. She wants to live and play, have fun and make friends and love others.

 _There was an old woman who lived in a shoe._

 _She had so many children, she didn't know what to do;_

 _She gave them some broth without any bread;_

 _Then whipped them all soundly and put them to bed_

She woke up in a white space. She noticed a brief glimpse of another girl in blue, with braided pigtails briefly flashing in her mind. She can't remember much about that girl, but she knew that she was her master at some point and was special to her.

 _Then out went the' old woman to bespeak 'em a coffin,_

 _And when she came back, she found 'em all a loving_

That floating higher consciousness smiled and formed something that likened her to that girl, as close as she can remember, and dropped to the ground. Her blank white space began to fill with things. Life sprouted around her, seas, forests, fields. And soon they were populated with strange creatures.

 _"Nursery Rhyme is a nursery song._  
 _Tommy Thumb's cute picture book._  
 _The initial form of Mother Goose._  
 _The sorrowful me to the lonely you._

It didn't take long for the ever familiar world of Wonderland to reappear. She smiled half-heartedly, well aware of what was to happen, how it was to play out, how the story went. She was growing bored of the ever repeating tale, but this was her fate. This was her curse. One day, she thought, one day she would be a real girl, have a real life, do real things, and never ever be bound to a script on a page again.

 _Let us grant those last wishes."_

So she and her Master once more tumbled down the rabbit hole, again repeating her ever-looping tale.

 _"The pitiful and cute Tommy Thumb; I appreciate your various efforts up to this point, but the adventure is over._  
 _After all, soon this will all be within a dream._  
 _The curtain of night has already fallen._

But sadly everything has to end someday.

 _Your head too will fall with a plop!"_

She lamented her defeat and clung onto her master. She blamed the Holy Grail War for taking away her happiness with her Master, but her Master accepted that everything needed to end right now, and the dream ended once the dreamer awoke.

 _"Ackroyd and celluloid._  
 _An acrostic sadistic._  
 _Here anyone is just a something._  
 _Isn't it fine for birds to be just birds, and people to be just people.  
_

Her Master thanked her and faded away, she cried out knowing that she wouldn't be happy without her master and faded away as well.

 _Your name, I shall be taking it."_

She wished to be real, to be able to stay with her master and play and have an actual life. She hated the idea of being doomed to be some story people share and never actually live.

 _"I'm going to transform, I shall transform you._  
 _I am now you, you are me, forever.*_  
 _I will transform, I transformed._  
 _I am you, you are me, forever and forever*"_

* * *

His story started at an early age when he was roughly six years old. That was the day that fate came into his life. Already a prince renowned for his great skills in both magic, combat, and learning. He understood construction and was starting to be praised by the people in the court as the pharaoh who'd surpass all others. When he was six years old, though, his mother and he were enjoying the beauty of the Nile river together with his aunt. They spotted a basket floating towards them in the river. When they finally saw what was within it, they were quite shocked. It was a baby, probably no older than two years old. The child was adopted by his aunt with the blessing of Seti I, who was his father.

That baby named Moses was described as having a white body like the slaves and that if he hadn't had been born as one, he could've become a crowned prince too. If he had become one, he would've helped him out, as well as a brave general. But still, he remarked that he was also a bit jealous of him. He also openly admitted to loving his brother to the point that he would think of him to be his real brother and not an adopted one.

The two children grew up together. He became much like a real brother now to his adopted cousin and they spent their time together as the best of friends. They spent their days together, learning and teaching each other a lot of things. One can say that Moses, which was the name of the child, made him more grounded. Thanks to his friend, he found a true love for his people and respect for his gods.

 _And the young man who was his sibling spoke._  
 _If, he newly stood as a great pharaoh, soon at last._  
 _In order to give happiness, to give peace and tranquillity, to give public peace to all of the people who lived on this earth――――_

Their relationship did not change, even after he had risen to become the pharaoh, at the age of fourteen. Appointed by his father Seti. With the help of Moses, he started his reign by creating many great wonders.

His early years of life had him in numerous campaigns to reclaim lands which Egypt had previously held, the land of the blazing sun's ownership of countries like Nubian and Hittite. He also spent a good deal of time strengthening the borders of his empire. He suppressed Nubian revolts and carried out a campaign to Libya. The king of kings was successful in most of his military endeavors and his most famous one was the battle of Kadesh. It's said that his army stood a hundred thousand men strong at the early days of his reign and only kept growing in strength and prowess as he was pharaoh.

 _The king of kings spoke and turned towards Nefertari, "What is your view on this, my love?"_

There were many women who held love for him, and he himself did the same towards them. Throughout his life, he took upon many wives, women whom he had taken their hands in marriage. Many children were born to the great king. While he took many women to be his wives, he had one which stood head and shoulders above all of them in terms of his life: Nefertari. The love of his love, one that could not be compared to anyone. His desert flower whom he loved more than anyone. He described her as his companion who gave him love and affection as he raised his 700 concubines, 6 mistresses, and 4 consorts. She was also described as an ideal person who was the most beautiful among his people and that he could clearly remember her as such. He then called her a goddess, a manifestation of Hathor, a quiet, lovely girl.

 _The young beauty smiled and moved forward, placing her finger to his lips and smiled, "It's simple. Have your finest builders pour all their passion for you into building it. That will show your love and benevolence for your people. Then, may your words tell those who think they are to combat a man who can build such great wonders."_

In truth, many of his battles to come were only because he wanted to show off for Nefertari, showing her his might, flaunting his power to simply garner her attention and love. The days he spent together with Nefertari and Moses could be considered to be the greatest of his life.

 _" That should work, if passion so great can be carved upon this statue then that should be no problem. As for the words..." Moses spoke out, wondering what could work for the King of Kings._

As peace had started to reign...times started to turn. He had begun to build many great wonders, more and more. His time with Moses and Nefertari continued peacefully...however, soon Moses vanished. He was last seen watching the slaves work and not long after, Nefertari, who had been in failing health at this point, died.

 _" My name is Ozymandias King of Kings, look on my work ye mighty and despaired!" Ramses spoke out, his voice booming in the sky with command and honor. "_

Times would turn dark back then, but he never forgot their words to him. His love for them was great and he attempted to live up to the way they had wanted him to. He continued to make the country prosperous and grand for his people. He built many more great wonders and kept showing his great respect for the gods. He was, after all, the God on Earth, the Pharaoh of this era. Ever since he was ten years old, he had been the general of armies and favored of Ra. Seti knew of it and so did his brother in soul, Moses.

The years went on, and Ramses kept on building his kingdom. Soon Moses returned. However, he had changed so much now, though no longer was he a prince of Egypt and a brother to him now, he was a prophet of Israelites for some foreign God now, who had demanded Moses to be his emissary. He wanted Ramses to free the slaves of his kingdom...something which Ramses was hesitant to do.

He refused Moses' request, saying that such a claim would make no sense to him, that it's not a reasonable request at all. To release the slaves would not only hurt them, but also Egypt's economy itself. The way the slaves lived in this era and his rule was by far the best in the world, they had safe homes, nice food, and a good life here. Even though they were slaves, they were fairly close to being in the same rank of people as Egypt's own peasants.

Unmoving by his words, Moses, and his God still demanded it. Because of his refusal, the plagues started to hit Egypt. Rains of fire, locusts and further death came to the kingdom. The damage to his kingdom was great. It would have caused more damage to his kingdom if the might of the gods of Egypt and he himself had not come to defend the kingdom. But unfortunately, he did not wish to oppose or kill Moses, who had helped him to learn everything to be a good and kind king and knew the worth of law and punishment.

It could be said that Moses was his true weakness.

The conflict ended with the death of one of his first children, which caused him to let the slaves go with Moses to the Promised Land. Knowing that the slaves would encounter problems in Canaan and beyond, who were unfriendly to foreigners. Fearing that, they would be attacked and killed. Knowing them to be slaves and not trained warriors, he set off with an army. It seemed that Moses took this as a sign that he was going to come kill him and his people, which he decided to show off the true power of his god.

With the might of his god, he cleaved the Red Sea, bringing awe even to the King of Kings. He looked upon this wonder as Moses departed from the other side of the sea. He then knew that Moses did not need his help any longer. Like him...Moses was a chosen by his god.

 _"Ah I see it now, It's clear to me now that you are the one to lead your people,"_

 _He then sadly smiled as he watched Moses from the other side of the land, leaving with his back turned away from him._

 _"Farewell Moses, my little brother"_

However, he still despised that his final moment with his brother was Moses thinking that he would attack him and his people. There was nothing left to help his brother with or help lead his people at all now. He returned back to Egypt and ruled as one of the greatest kings throughout the history for many years.

Completing the building of many great wonders, saving his people from drought and famine, protecting his borders from any and all threats. Even sending his forces and showing his powers every now and then around the borders of Canaan, destroying and raiding barbarian camps, which were looking to take advantage of the former slaves of Egypt.

Something that neither Moses nor his people would ever learn about it. At the all, he would be known as the pharaoh of the oppression who enslaves the Israelites during the period of the Exodus throughout the Bible and history.

With around one hundred children (too many to list) to his name, one true love he would care for all of the eternity, and one true brother which had a broken relationship that he wished he had fixed, Ramses died peacefully long after anything he had ever known in life. At the age of 91, he died of old age in his bed...as the greatest pharaoh and the mightiest king the world had ever seen. But he couldn't help regretting he couldn't live just a little longer. The hidden fear that it all would collapse without him gripped his heart.

There are three great tragedies in his life. The first is the death of Nefertari his beloved, the second is his fall out with Moses, and how they parted with his brother thinking them to be enemies and He was out there to kill him and his people. And the final is that even if it's not what he desires most in life. His fate is to rule the world, and as such he will save it now. His greatest failure in life is that he could not subjugate his journey to the gods, while dreaming of rebirth at the end of distant time, like other Pharaohs.

He was the king of kings and his tale ended with a kingdom of riches and prosperity beyond anything the world will ever see.

* * *

So a story about a young boy who was raised to become a Saint begins in the town of Lydda, somewhere around 280 AD. He was born to a noble family because of his dad, Gerontius, was a Roman army official from Cappadocia and his mother was from Palestine. They were both Christians and from noble families of Anici. So by this, the child was raised with Christian beliefs.

At the age of 14, he lost his father; a few years later, his mother died too.

He decided to join the Roman army, but on his way there he was abducted by a witch. She brainwashed him and convinced him she raised him and held him captive until he realized he was being deceived and that she was evil. He trapped her inside the cave she had kept him in. And he also freed six other Saints-to-be.

Continuing on his way, he came across a village that was offering sacrifices to a nearby dragon. Like a hero, he was rolled in on Bayard, a magical white horse, by a witch who loved him, and bested the dragon by chucking a spear into it. This caused the people in the village to convert to Christianity.

Finally reaching Rome itself, he presented himself to Emperor Diocletian to apply for a career as a soldier. Diocletian welcomed him with open arms, as he had known his father, Gerontius, one of his finest soldiers. By his late 20s, he was promoted to the rank of Tribunus and stationed as an imperial guard of the Emperor at Nicomedia, serving as basically his right-hand man.

Some years later, word reached the Emperor that Egypt had a dragon problem. A dragon made its nest at the spring that provided water for the city. At first, the Emperor assumed that there was no such thing as a dragon. Then it was proven that it was, in fact, a real dragon near the city. He refused to send any troopers to deal with the dragon.

However as a Christian man, he volunteered to go take care of it and refused to take no for an answer, bolting out of Rome and down to Egypt. Busting on into Egypt, he soon heard that the Princess of the country was just about to be sacrificed to the dragon. The daughter was sent out to the lake, dressed as a bride, to be fed to the dragon. He decided to meet the Princess who had tried to send him away, but he vowed to remain. The dragon emerged from the lake while they were conversing. He faced the dragon, protecting himself with the sign of the cross.

He charged at the dragon on horseback with his lance, seriously wounding it. Then he slew his second dragon, shoving his blade through a weak spot in the scales of the Dragon. He then carted the body into the city, which caused people inside the city and the King to become Christians and be baptized. The king built a church to the Blessed Virgin Mary and a spring flowed from its altar with water that cured all diseases.

He returned to Rome and was hailed as a hero there, even though they were more skeptical of whether he -actually- killed a Dragon or not.

On 24 February AD 303, Diocletian issued an edict that every Christian soldier in the army should be arrested and every other soldier should offer a sacrifice to the Roman gods of the time. Naturally, this didn't sit well with the sainted hero. He openly declared himself a Christian and with the courage of his faith he approached the Emperor and ruler. He loudly renounced the Emperor's edict, and in front of his fellow soldiers and tribunes, he claimed himself to be a Christian and declared his worship of Jesus Christ.

Diocletian was upset, not wanting to lose his best tribune and the son of his best official, Gerontius. Diocletian attempted to convert him, even offering gifts of land, money, and slaves if he made a sacrifice to the Roman gods; he made many offers, but Saint Hero never accepted.

Recognizing the futility of his efforts and insisting on upholding his edict, Diocletian had no other choice but to have him arrested, even though the sainted hero could defend himself and flee from the city. Knowing that violence was fruitless, he laid down his arms and allowed himself to be captured. After various torture sessions, including laceration on a wheel of swords during which he was resuscitated three times, he still refused to renounce his faith. He was sent to be executed by decapitation before Nicomedia's city wall, but before that he gave his wealth to the poor and prepared himself.

 _"Why?" His friend asked._

 _"Why do you choose death?"_

 _The Saint hero said, "I would not make a sacrifice to foreign gods that I do not believe in."_

 _"Is it truly worth it to this God of Savior of yours? Do you really think that this God is worth your life?" his friend questioned._

 _He replied back with blood coming out from his mouth, "Yes, every worthy of my life."_

 _There was a heavy sigh from his friend who had slumped in defeat, "Is there anything else you would like to ask before I send you to your final resting place?"_

 _There was a pause before he responded, "I would like to have a moment of silent prayer."_

 _His companion nodded his head._

 _The saint hero closed his eyes and a feeling of peace came to his mind._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He opened his eyes and said, "I am ready."_

 _He watched as his friend raised his blade above his head and said: "Forgive me Georgius."_

 _Saint George just smiled and replied without any regret, "I always forgive you, my friend."_

 _The blades swung down at his neck._

 _His last thought was if he could have saved more people in his life and_ _converted them to Christianity._

* * *

Benjamin slowly opened his eyes to only stare at his room, "What the hell was going on with my dream?" Benjamin groaned as he woke up from his bed, which could fit three people inside. Looking around his room, he saw Alice sleeping right next to him, who still held the book in her hand. He turned to the other side to see that he was holding a beer bottle and there was like four on the ground.

It took a few minutes for him to remember what happened last night.

 _When Benjamin was cleaning the dishes and plates, he felt a poke in his back. He turned around to see Alice staring at him with emotionless looking eyes. He stopped washing and said, "Oh, Alice what do you want from me?" Alice showed the open book and vocalized, "I want you to read with me."_

 _"So you want to have a bedtime story, right?" Benjamin said with one of his eyebrows raised. Alice nodded her head. He sighed with a tired voice. "Oh all right, give me a few minutes to be done with this."_

 _When he was done washing it, he noticed that Ozymandias was drinking the red wine outside, watching the night sky. He also saw that Saint George was reading the Bible and saw that the rest of the other servants were somewhere outside._

 _When he got up to his room, which is a large one that could help a college student to finish with his homework, Benjamin saw that Alice was sitting in his bed, so he sat next to her. "Oh Okay, Alice, so how many chapters are we going to read?" Alice replied, "All of it."_

 _"Alice, do you know how long this is? And the sequel to the book?" Benjamin said with a worried face. "Because it is going to take a long time to be done with them."_

 _Alice just nodded her head and opened the book to the first page. She stared at Benjamin with an unexpressed face, "Read," she said with a cold voice that sent chills down Benjamin's spine._

Benjamin rubbed his eyes, _"Man reading "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" and its sequel so late at night is just too much for me to take."_ He got out of his bed and went the bathroom to brush his teeth. He soon checked his phone to see any news from his family and to see messages from his older sister. From the looks of it, it sounded she is worried him.

He read what messages said.

 **"Benjamin, are you ok at home? There was a museum robbery near the city."**

Benjamin just smiled at the messages. His older sister was always worried about him all the time. His sister is a first lieutenant who fought in the **Persian Gulf War** and was still in the U.S. Army. She liked to send messages to see that he was alright at home. Benjamin wondered why she joined the army in the first place. Was there something that she was looking for, a purpose in life?

He looked down if there was any more to read, which there was.

...

 **"Because I am coming home to check on you soon. Oh, I am leaving the army when I leave this place."**

...

 _"Oh shit,"_ Benjamin thought with fear in his mind, _"How the hell am I going to tell her about the servants, Holy Grail, and Magic in this world?"_ If she got involved with this too, The Mage's Association, The Holy Church, and the U.S. government would send soldiers and agents to capture her and would blackmail him to do as he is told to do. But at the same time, his older sister would not be happy that he was keeping secrets from her and would force him to tell her what was going on here and there.

"Oh well, I could just tell her right now when she comes back home." He calmed down a bit. Sooner or later she would know what was going on. There was little to no point of hiding it because how was he going to keep the Holy Grail from her at all when he was down in the basement. He tried to pick up the Golden Cup from the ground, which was stuck to the floor like glue. This left him no other way but to just tell her the truth. _Let's hope that she would take it nice and easy._

Benjamin started changing into his everyday clothes and went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

Soon the rest of servants began to walk into the kitchen as they smelled what he was making. He noticed Saint George still held the Bible, Atalanta was eating some kind of meat that he really did not want to know what it was at all, Chiron was carrying a mixing bowl with herbs inside, and Enkidu was bringing some flowers and fruits.

"Hey everyone, you all must be hungry right?" asked Benjamin, in which most of them nodded their heads. Atalanta was bobbing her head even more than the rest of them. Oh man, she was always eager to eat more food than everyone else.

After a few minutes of eating, Benjamin decided to tell them about his plan and his older sister.

"Ok people, I need your ears for a minute," he said seriously and slowly, so they stopped eating their food and stared at him, listening carefully. _Oh good, at least, they can act like real servants for once._ "I have some bad news for you all. First, the U.S.A and law enforcement units are now looking for three of you." He pointed at Atalanta, Chiron, and Enkidu.

"I also believe that they are looking for Alice too," he stated. "Second, because of that act we just pulled last night, The Mage's Association and The Holy Church are looking for us now because of that. They will not stop hunting us and will seize the Holy Grail that could cause a fight between them and innocent people caught in the middle."

"And last of all, my older sister is coming home from the army, which she is going to check on me sooner or later, today or tomorrow," he said with a worried voice and poker face that was not betraying his troubled thoughts. "It looks like I have to tell her the truth about my problem when she gets here and there is no way I am going to hide you or the Holy Grail at all. Let's hope that she can handle you guys because she would know what to do with this chaos that we have caused and in the future."

"Do not worry Benjamin, I will make sure that none of them can steal the Holy Grail on my watch," said Saint George, who had a stern face now. "They will not have the Holy Grail for their own use or kill many innocent people in their way, and in my eyes, they cannot have it." He had learned information from the cursed cup who had given it to him, about the magus, and what they have done in this time. Let's say he did not like it one bit, what they did to countless people. He also knew what happened to people who were killed by the Church, and their exorcists used the word of god for their own actions.

Benjamin nodded his head, "I know you will." He looked at Atalanta and Chiron, "You two will have to lay low, for now. The newspapers and police are looking for you guys, so I want you to stay in the house for a few days." He knew that police were surveying around the cities and observing the evidence from the museum robbery. Not like it would do any good for them because they are clueless of the scene that occurred.

Both Atalanta and Chiron nodded their heads. They have already gotten so much attention from the museum robbery that is still in the newspapers around the world. What they do not need is for people to find them.

"Except for moving around the cities at night," Atalanta said to Benjamin, giving another way for them to be useful. Benjamin agreed to that suggestion, "Oh ok, you can explore around the cities at night, but make sure you are not followed by anyone."

Knowing that Archer classes do not like to stay in one place for too long, and it was possible to stroll around without making him aware of their whereabouts, Benjamin accepted the suggestion. Do not get him started on those **Independent Action** skills. The higher the rank is, the higher chance of them easily ignoring his order and being an asshole to him.

"When you move around the cities, do not get involved with any incident that is happening inside the city," Benjamin instructed his plan. "But, if there is someone who is in danger, who is being robbed or attacked, then you can be a big damn hero like you are," Benjamin muttered, looking at Saint George. Knowing his personality, he would intervene when someone was in trouble, which would cause him to reveal who he actually is.

Benjamin placed a map of the USA on the table and pointed to Jersey City, "This is the city where we just revealed ourselves to the world last night, so I want two of you, not going there but," he pointed to nearby cities, "To go explore those places, to know the area. And do not let anyone see you. Be very careful."

Atalanta and Chiron studied the map to remember each place. Benjamin turned his head to Saint George and asked him a question, "So, George, because this is your first time being summoned to this world, where do you want to go?"

Saint George was deep in thought before answering, "You see, Master, I am a big fan of traveling around the world and I like to meet new places. I also want you to buy me a camera."

"So you like use the camera and take pictures, right?" Benjamin asked with one eyebrow raised. He did not know Saint George wanted to have a camera and take pictures. That is a strange request for a hero to ask him.

Saint George just laughed while he scratched his hair, "Well when I was still alive, I always wanted to see places that I had never seen in my lifetime. So it's good to see that there are places that I have not yet explored in my life." He had become obsessed with cameras and wanted to carry one around. There were so many wonderful areas that he just wanted to take pictures of, simply for the effect of having the picture to review later.

"I think I can afford a camera for you as long you do not snap photos at someone or places from out of nowhere. There is a limit to how many pictures you can take on the camera, so please be careful," Benjamin said to Saint George with a cautious voice. He really did not want anyone to get upset from just getting their picture taken from him. It comes across as a bit creepy sometimes, to be honest.

"Oh, it looks like my subjects are going to the city. Mind if I join in with you?" Ozymandias said, still wearing his professional clothes, walking into the kitchen. He was surveying around the house and liked to say that this house was a good one for him to relax here. The house was far away from any cities. He heard them talk about their plan and heard that his master and new servant were going to the city and so he wanted to join in with them, for the King has demanded it.

"Oh boy," Benjamin said with a stressed face. Ozymandias was going to come with him and Saint George; this was not good. "I hope that he does not pick a fight or gets in any trouble when we get in the city." He forced himself to smile at Ozymandias, "Yes my king, you can come with us, for we were just going to buy George a camera and tour the city."

Ozymandias laughed with all his might, "Soon the whole world will know that the king has returned, back to life and will follow me as their new king!" He stared at Benjamin, "So how long until we leave?"

"As soon you put a shirt on and then we can leave," Benjamin said sarcastically, he was not going there without a shirt inside his casual clothes. He did not want people to look at him weirdly at all.

Benjamin picked his key and said to Saint George, "George, get some casual clothes for yourself and I will be waiting for you inside the car." He walked outside his house and to his car. He started to notice that there were plants and trees that were not here last night. He also saw that the front yard was overgrown with weeds and other types of plants that were sticking to the house here and there.

It looked like the Holy Grail was pouring mana into the ground and fertilizing the soil. Oh great, an another problem for him to do.

...

Mowing the grass

...

"Oh come on," Benjamin shouted to the sky. "What is this Holy Grail trying to do here? Grow a freaking ecosystem in my house!? You'd think something like this would just go unnoticed at all!"

He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialed the phone number, holding it to his ear, "Chris? Are you there? Oh good, listen I need your... huh?... No, you can't just pick it up later. It's not like I'm loaning you my Lawnmower here."

"You have any idea how hard is to carry that thing here and then carry it back to you? Look, just get down here and drop it off here, or I can just take it back." He pulled the phone away from his ear and rubbed his forehead, "This is getting too distressed for my head and my heart. I really just wanted to think that it is all but a dream, nay looks like I have to face the reality."

"I hate my life now."

* * *

 _Japan, In the city of Fuyuki, inside of the Emiya residence._

A beautiful young woman with violet hair, which she styles with a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. The ribbon that she wears in her hair was given to her by Rin when they were little children and is the first ribbon Rin ever made. She's noted to have very large breasts (an E-cup) and her casual clothing consists of a pink cardigan, a white top, and a long cream-colored skirt.

She does not tend to put a whole deal of effort into keeping herself looking nice, but she does do a bare minimum amount to avoid looking slovenly. She dresses mildly, has her hair in a very simple, straight cut, which is generally the most she feels she can do, given the amount of her time that is devoted to her housework, and the increasing amount of magical practice. She tends to eat an amount of food that tends to make someone fatter, but for her, the energy demands to keep her looking healthy.

This young woman is named **Sakura Matou,** who is the younger, adopted sister of **Shinji Matou** and biological sister of **Rin Tohsaka**. She is also the daughter of **Tokiomi Tohsaka** and **Aoi Zenjou**. Like most magi, her father chose only one daughter to carry on his family's tradition, as he believed raising an additional child would introduce competition. **Zouken Matou** , an ancient ally of the Tohsaka House, offered to adopt Sakura with the intention of training her as the successor of the Matou's magecraft, as his own heir, Shinji, was incapable of sorcery. As a result of her natural abilities, Zouken sought to use Sakura as one of his future vessels, empowered by the Angra Mainyu. Having to endure the cruel training under Zouken and Byakuya, Sakura became an empty and emotionless shell resigned to her fate.

When **Kariya Matou** , Sakura's adopted uncle and her mother's childhood friend, learned of Zouken's intentions, Kariya attempted to win the Fourth Holy Grail War in hopes of liberating her. Unfortunately, Kariya died in his attempt and Sakura was unable to understand Kariya's motivation for trying to rescue her. His death demoralized her and she convinced herself that she should not attempt to fight against Zouken. After gathering the tainted fragments of the shattered grail from that war, Zouken hybridized the collected black ichor with several of his crest worm familiars. He implanted these parasitic worms into Sakura's body, which drained her Mana, but fed on her carnal impulses. Some time later, Sakura met her new brother Shinji (who was studying abroad at the time of the Fourth Holy Grail War) when he returned to the Matou house.

Though he later came to love and accept his new sister, he bullied her. This ended the day Shinji found out that Sakura had become the heir to the Matou family instead of him and he became harsh with her, just like everyone else in the Matou house. Because Sakura was apologetic and expressed pity toward him, Shinji took that as Sakura submitting herself to him since she displayed no emotion. Some time after the death of Byakuya, Shinji began raping her.

Although castigated and humiliated on a daily basis, Sakura maintained her bearings with great stoicism. For the eleven years after her adoption, Sakura grew to resent Zouken for his cruelty, Tokiomi for sending her away, and finally Rin, for never coming to save her. However, she still kept the ribbon Rin gave her. Sakura drew her strength to endure such hardships from Shirou, whom she admired for his dedication. The inspiration she found came from watching him persistently attempt to jump a bar during a track-and-field practice session. She joined the Archery club in order to be closer to Shirou watching him from afar. Sakura is the principal Master of Rider, who was summoned several days prior to the start of the Fifth Holy Grail War. However, under pressure from Shinji and the desire not to fight either Shirou or Rin, Sakura yielded her Master's right to him, although Sakura retained her original Command Mantra. This story will continue for an another time, for now.

Sakura was walking to Shirou's house to help him with his daily chores. She was excited to able to be with her lover who had come back to Japan to check on her. Sakura gathered enough courage to approach and help him, for she had visited him ever since to assist with daily activities. Shinji returned to his old self, thus getting along with her again. She arrived at Shirou's house and knocked at the door. There was no response. She knocked again and again. There still was no response, wondering if she had come to his house a little early.

"Shirou. It's Sakura, are you in there? Shirou," Sakura called out while she knocked at the door. "I wonder if he's here?" Sakura thought. Then, she heard some footsteps from inside the house. The door opened, revealing to be Shirou who was wearing a black and white jersey zip jacket along with his casual clothing. After the War, Rin was called in for a trial in London over having opened and then closed the gateway. A high ranking mage intervened and the trial was swiftly ended. She spent a few months in London before returning to Japan. When she reunited with Sakura and Shirou, she asked her sister if she was happy with her life now, to which she responded yes, with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Shirou. I came here to help around the house," Sakura said with a beautiful smile on her face. "Hey, Sakura. How are you?" Shirou replied back with a happy response. When the War was over, Sakura felt isolated when she believed that Shirou was beyond her reach. When she saw him with Rin all the time, she resigned Shirou to get together with her sister Rin without her, but was surprised at Shirou reciprocating her feelings and wanted her to become his lover too. This caused both sisters to share him and fight each other at the same time.

"I'm fine, thank you," Sakura replied without any worry on her face. The two entered inside the house. Sakura couldn't help but notice that Shirou looked distressed and worried. "Shirou, is everything alright?" Sakura asked calmly.

"I'm fine," Shirou replied, trying not to worry her with his issues. "I don't think you are fine, Shirou. Just tell me now." Sakura insisted and moved closer to his face. Since after the fifth Holy Grail War, and she and Rin have become a couple with him, she has made sure that he is not hiding anything from her at all.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," Shirou said, backing away from her face, trying to calm to her down. He began to explain to her, "In America, there was a robbery in a museum. The culprit was a mage or a group of mages with Servants. That event revealed magecraft to the whole world and has caused a lot of panic around the globe," Shirou explained with a stressed face.

"Oh, my. That's terrible," Sakura gasped lightly. She was surprised by the event when she became Dark Sakura under the influence of Angra Mainyu, which gave into her internal malice. She then realized that she was the shadow that appeared in her dreams and became Dark Sakura. This caused her personality to change drastically; she became a devilish, evil, and cruel person. Sometimes she talked about herself in the third person. She went on a rampage throughout Fuyuki City, ingesting large numbers of innocents for mana. It was a goddamn miracle that they have kept this under control and not let the Clock Tower or the Holy Church launch any investigation to the city. "Does Rin know about this incident?"

"Yes. Right now, she's contacting the Clock Tower and searching for more data," Shirou said. "What are you gonna do?" Sakura asked, knowing that he would run to America and stop the culprit at the first sight. "I'm not sure. I'm still waiting for Rin for some more information," Shirou said. "But there's one thing I do know... the world is about to change and whoever the culprit is. I have to stop him." Shirou looked at one of his hands and clenched it into a fist. "I can't allow someone to use the Holy Grail again. That cup is not worth people killing each other over it. I may be sure that anything like the fire would never happen ever again."

The memory of his adopted father, **Kiritsugu,** told Shirou about his dream to be a Hero of Justice and how he failed. Shirou, in admiration, stated that he will achieve Kiritsugu's ideals and this will allow Kiritsugu to die peacefully. Even he knew that his ideals were full of flaws from his alternative future self, who had already seen the results of all his youthful idealism turned to ash and hopes to kill Shirou to prevent any of it from happening. They decided to settle their differences with swords. Lots of swords. Due to the fight, Shirou not only defeated his alternate future self but persuaded him that his idealism was right after all. He concluded that his ideals were not wrong, and he decided to continue to fight for his beliefs.

As a Hero of Justice, Shirou could not allow such a person to do as he or she wished, whoever he or she was needed to be removed from the Holy Grail War.

He really had no idea that he was about to be very outclassed against so many servants in America pretty soon in the near future.

* * *

 _In Germany, in a mountain district near a certain river, in the Einzbern castle (My god it is cold over there)_

A young little girl was enjoying a nice cup of tea on a nice sunny day. She has crimson eyes and long white hair. She wears a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, a long white skirt and purple boots. Her skin is so white that she looks like an albino girl, which she is not.

Her name is **Illyasviel von Einzbern (shortened to the name Illya),** who is the daughter of **Kiritsugu Emiya** and **Irisviel von Einzbern,** who both participated in the Fourth Holy Grail War. She is also the adopted older sister of Shirou Emiya. Illyasviel is a homunculus, an artificial human given life by applying sorcery to sperm cells, originally created and raised by the Einzbern family. She is actually slightly older than Shirou, her childlike appearance being a result of a distorted growth rate. The head of the family, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and The Einzbern family trained her before and after her birth in order to maximize the magical circuits in her body, which cause her physical body to develop slowly and to not develop secondary sexual characteristics.

When her mother and father failed to win the Fourth Holy Grail War, she was told that her father had abandoned her shortly after. This caused her to be raised to believe that her father abandoned her, not knowing that he actually wanted to save her from the Grail's fate. She became angry with Kiritsugu, and consequently, Shirou. When the Fifth Holy Grail War began, Illya was able to summon the Heracles with a slab of rock from a temple as a catalyst and traveled to Japan to participate in the Fifth Holy Grail War. Illya's desire to learn more about the person Kiritsugu raised in his final years instead of her prompted Illya to observe Shirō in some cases, or try to take him like a possession in others, only to start warming up to him after getting to know him when he treated her kindly in spite of her prior attempts to kill him. Due to the war, she found out the whole truth about his father and Shirou. She could not help but to let go of her hate toward him and become attached to the only family member who actually cared for her well-being.

After the war in which she lost her servant Berserker(Heracles) in the late stage, she knew that Shirou would be alright with Rin and Sakura. They would help him overcome his reckless behavior for his ideals, aware of the relationship between Shirou and Archer, who is his alternative future self. She returned back to Germany and reported to Jubstacheit about the true nature of the Holy Grail, about what was inside of the cup. Jubstacheit listened patiently while she described what happened in the war, but only showed real interest when she spoke of the evil essence of the Grail attempting to be born into the world. But he slightly disapproved of it very soon and planned to make another one for the next Holy Grail War, saying that malicious nature was not worth the trouble at all.

This caused Illy to realize Jubstacheit cared little for the well-being of his creations, prioritizing his pride as a designer over any pain they may experience. That all he cared about was to reobtain the Third Magic throughout any means of victory. He would even try to create the Holy Grail again and again, even though he knew that the Holy Grail was dismantled by the Mage's Association and knew that All the World's Evils were still attempting to be born through the Holy Grail. Illya decided to watch her Grandpa try to reproduce the miracle over and over, knowing he would die soon with despair. They could not get their Third Magic again and would stop doing the lesser Grails again, which would cause the Einzbern family to lose the will to seek the Third Magic with Jubstacheit dead and defeated.

Right now, she just took a sip of her tea, enjoying the warm, bright sun in the blue sky, which was one rare day that she appreciated in this lonely, cold castle. A Homunculus next to her was wearing a maid uniform that covered her hair, that revealed short, pale hair and also one of the biggest set of breasts in this story. This Homunculus is named **Leysritt,** who was to serve as a maid, bodyguard, and caregiver for Illyasviel. Leysritt was on her side in case Illya needed anything.

Then, in a few seconds, another Homunculus arrived at the scene. She was wearing a maid outfit with a hood that made her appear almost identical to Leysritt but had long, pale hair. This one's name was **Sella,** who was to serve as a maid and to teach Illyasviel sorcery.

She was tired of running.

"You're tired Sella? But you don't have those huge boobs weighing you down!" Leysritt said, almost robotically, which caused Illya to chuckle at that statement. She and Leysritt often teased Sella for her harsh personality and body, more like her breasts usually.

Sella flushed at that statement and glared at her menacingly. "Shut up Leysritt," she said with her head visibly shaking in anger.

Illya giggled and composed herself, "What's wrong, Sella? It isn't like you to be running the halls for no reason," Illya asked seriously. Sella often distanced herself from humans and preferred to take care of the flora and fauna of the castle.

"I'm very sorry Lady Illya, but Lord Jubstacheit has asked for your presence," Sella explained to her with a stern voice. "Grandpa called?" Illya said, a bit surprised. After the war, Grandpa rarely spoke to her, spending more time trying to recreate many lesser Grails. Most of them failed and he was already in the midst of struggling to make a new Greater Grail for the next upcoming Holy Grail War.

"Yes. It is of an urgent matter," Sella said humorlessly, knowing the head of the Einzbern family requested the message very seriously. "I see. Lead the way," Illya said as she got up from her chair. "Let's go Sella." "Yes, milady," Sella replied back and followed with Illya behind her.

In a few minutes, they arrived at where Jubstacheit's room was. It was huge with a lot of paper plans of making homunculi and Holy Grails. They noticed that many homunculi armed with weapons stood next to him and watched the room very carefully. The Old Man Acht was sitting down in his chair, reading a report paper and a cup of warm alcohol on the table.

"I'm here grandpa. What do you want?" Illya said with an emotionless voice. "Ah, Illya, you have arrived. A few minutes ago, I received some perturbing news from the Mage's Association. It appears that there's a new Holy Grail War located in America," Jubstacheit said. He sounded upset and happy at the same time, which surprised her, given Grandpa rarely shows any emotion at all. The only time he even showed emotion was when he learned of Kiritsugu's betrayal in the destruction of the Holy Grail, which caused him to rage the heaven. Then, rather seeking to punish her father in the most severe punishment, he instead never again allowed him into their forest's Bounded Field and kept him away from her daughter, which was the most shameful way to punish him.

"I thought that the Greater Grail was dismantled," Illya said. A closer look at her expression denoted curiosity and a slight unease as she gazed at the many homunculi in the room carefully.

"That would be the case. However, from what I've received, someone recreated the Greater Grail better than the three founding families," Jubstacheit explained to her seriously. "I got a report that the ley line in America has been fertilized due to the massive amounts of prana the Holy Grail summoned and it is expanding across the American soil. From what we know, the Holy Grail is able to summon numerous servants and still leak rich prana down to the soil."

"What!" Illya was surprised. "But that's impossible. We, the Einzberns, created the Greater Grail. How does someone make the Greater Grail better than ours?" About 1,000 years ago, the Einzberns ancestry started a quest to recover their lost miracle, but eventually came to realize that they would never succeed by themselves and thus sought outside help. The result was the establishment of the Heaven's Feel ritual 200 years ago, thanks to the help of the Makiri and the Tohsaka descent. They were the ones who built the Great Grail of Fuyuki and also the ones left in charge of producing a new vessel of the Holy Grail for each new Grail War. Since they were one of three families, they also knew to try to cheat their way to victory by summoning heroes that were completely unsuited in a class container or summoning something that was so insane.

In the Third Holy Grail War, they attempted to cheat the war by manipulating the system of the Greater Grail with a new servant class that replaced the Berserker class. **Avenger** , the Heroic Spirit of Vengeance, is used for heroes of the past that spent their life in the name of vengeance or a twisted sense of justice, be it for themselves or other people. It is not really a true class, it was more like a substitute. It was rare for a hero to be in this class, but those who have the gift of being an Avenger were more than welcomed. In fact, those summoning in class is Anti-Heroes, who are ruthless, psychotic and unstable, or an absolute monster with no sense of morals and decency. Class traits in this class make them have a twisted sense of right and wrong, bordering on a completely black and white view of the world. This sense of right and wrong is so twisted, as they lack mercy of any kind, that they have stated that evil deserves no mercy. This is ironic, as that is the one thing that separates justice from vengeance or even common murder.

 **Angra Mainyu** was summoned during the Third Holy Grail War, and rather than a true and noble Heroic Spirit through valor elevated to the Throne of Heroes, a wicked and twisted Anti-Hero was summoned through infamy. But, he was the first servant in the war to die, as they quickly found out that their interpretation of Avenger was wrong, that he was a completely useless Servant without any abilities. In the Fifth Holy Grail war, they summoned **Heracles** in the Berserker class two months before the start of the Holy Grail War. They chose him for his vast strength and chose the class to have a puppet, unable to betray them like Kiritsugu in the previous war. They began to prepare Illya and Berserker as the strongest Master and Servant pair. Illya was forced to provide the entirety of his energy, keeping her in constant pain. She lacked any support from the Grail, but the burden on her began to lessen as the Grail began to show signs of appearing.

"I don't know? But it doesn't matter," Jubstacheit said, unsure but with a serious expression on his face. "What do you mean?" Illya asked as she started to feel uneasy about what he was going to say.

"There was a robbery at an American museum, exposing the whole world to magecraft. The culprit was accompanied by Servants," Jubstacheit explained. "It would not take long for news to spread across the world."

"What?! This can't be happening!" Illya said, surprised at the current events. "What's going to happen next, Grandpa? Are we are going to wait for any news from the Clock Tower or The Holy Church?"

"I don't know. We must prepare for the worst. That's why I started securing our home and our valuables," Jubstacheit said. "The magus from the Clock Tower and around the world are fighting each other to have the most and strongest Catalysts for the Holy Grail War. Some of them are even stealing from other workshops. I already have homunculi guarding the base as we speak. In the meantime, we should wait, for now, and I will have someone sent from the Clock Tower to get another catalyst to prepare for the next upcoming Holy Grail."

Jubstacheit held up the Avalon to show Illya and explained, "As you see, Illya, we heard that your servant and Shirou's servant would able to last near to the end of the war, so the plan is that we are going to summon King Arthur as a Berserker class. His strength increased high enough will rival Hercules. We will plan for a unique container for King Arthur, with catalysts that are **Avalon** and **Rhongomyniad,** which will be here soon. Use it as your catalysts and the Hero Spirit you summon will surely be the strongest of all the Heroes."

He stared at Illya with narrowed eyes, "Given that you have failed to win the Holy Grail, even with the most powerful servant that we have summoned in the past war, we made a decision that we give you another chance to take part in the war," he said, much to his displeasure at Illya. "Do not make me regret this decision for you Illya."

"Leave no survivors and slay all of the other servants in your path. Complete the Third Magic, Heaven's Feel," he said with his voice shining with insane strength declared, "This time, we will be able to acquire the Third Magic, the Golden Grail very soon."

"Yes, Grandpa," Illya nodded her head, but inside of her, her heart worried that Shirou would be involved in the war too and feared that the Einzbern family would not stop at all until he was dead. Still, she wondered how someone could recreate the Greater Grail a lot better than the three founding families. Faultily copying the Holy Grail was a risk because you were unable to successfully copy every aspect of the ritual. This would lead to it acting only as an imitation, allowing for the summoning of strange Servants being blurred and that would just be called a **False Holy Grail War.** The immense scale of the preparation for the ritual would have required a magi family of the caliber of a Great House like the Einzberns to easily make it a real one, but it would need a lot of starting materials and to gather the necessary energy to manifest it.

But whoever this person was, he or she was powerful enough to possess a considerable amount of monetary resources and knowledge to understand The Holy Grail system inside and out. She must make sure that Shirou will not charge this person so quickly. Knowing his personality, pledged to be a Hero of Justice in her father's place and striving to protect everyone at the cost of his own life, despite knowing they were impossible to achieve. But still, it would be good to see him again. She knows that she has less than a year to live due to being an Einzbern homunculus. She has to protect him, it is her duty is to protect him because of it. Know that he would sacrifice himself to destroy the Greater Grail, she would have no choice but to wearing **Dress of Heaven** , a Mystic Code passed down by the Einzberns to closes Gates of Heaven as a Grail.

* * *

 _The Pentagon, located in Arlington County, Virginia._

The government members were looking at the footage of the battle at the museum robbery and already were trying to figure out as much as they could about this new arrival group on the scene. They could not believe what they were seeing from the footage. They had a mix of horror, amazement, and frustration towards the video clips they were watching. The two figures battled the SWAT units and police with their bows and hand to hand combat. They were moving incredibly fast and crashing each unit that would try to turn the tide against them.

One of them, the male, was wearing leather armor that gave him a style of a bowman carrying the experience of a warrior. He was fighting using combined techniques from both boxing and wrestling. He was also utilizing his legs offensively as well. His locks and throws were extremely well done and possessed terrifying effectiveness. He even threw one of the heavy units over his head. His skills with the bow were incredible, to snipe close combat in the middle of the fight and each arrow he let fly was as swift as a shooting star.

The female wore green garments with hair that was a mix of green, golden and platinum-blonde with cat-like ears styled into it, along with a tail. Her hair was stretched out long and unkempt, and it was completely lacking in the silkiness that made her be called a beautiful beast in human form. It befitted her appearance. Her combat was like a wild animal and she attacked ferociously like a beast, befitting her appearance as shown when fighting multiple enemies, yet maintaining motion and energy without fatigue. She easily deflected most of the unit's attacks regardless.

"Play it again. This time at a slower speed." Never have they seen such advanced weaponry that can penetrate surfaces with arrows very easily or advanced-looking ships that can fire several beams of light that are able to scorch the rooftop of a museum. Then there was the one thing occupying everyone's attention when they jumped at an inhuman speed to the ship. They saw a glimpse of a hooded man, with a black raincoat, which covered the person's whole body, and black cargo pants were being carried by a sixteen-year-old androgynous person with long, beautiful hair that shimmered with a light-green color, only wearing a plain tunic.

Many of them were concerned as they watched the recordings, except a few of them who were enthralled and fascinated by the skills and abilities the two Archer class people possessed, and the ship too. It was still a shock to the people inside the room that they had to rewind and rewatch the entire clips, from the beginning to the end, in slower speeds so they could make absolutely sure that it wasn't fake.

After re-watching all of the clips about a dozen times in the slowest speed possible, one of them in a military manner, befitting the fact that he was wearing a general's uniform, finally had enough before he ordered all video play to cease.

"I don't need to remind you all how grave the situation is, so what do you suppose we make of this?"

"I'm honestly not sure," a woman spoke in a soft tone. "But there is no way that what we saw in the recordings just now were edited in any sort of way possible. Those groups displayed strength and speed far beyond normal people."

"So what you're saying is that we have something else besides the terrorists ( **ISIS** ) to worry about."

"I'm not too sure about that either," she said with a bit of seriousness in her voice. "Those groups easily leave most of the law enforcement units alive without too many injuries on each unit, well just a few broken bones on some arms, legs, and heads."

"This new group is a complete mystery. We've poured through every major file we have in any kind of advanced weaponry and ships, but none of them match this video," said one of the members who poured through all of the military records, both in regular and special forces that concerned operatives and ex-operatives who used advanced weaponry and ships in battle. The technology that the group possessed was certainly interesting to him and he planned to discuss the benefits of recruiting them into the government, as well as sending operatives into New York and New Jersey to find the group.

"But what worries me is that those groups could be a threat to the world," another one who was wearing a general's uniform said with some hesitancy. "We should send out search parties so we can apprehend and interrogate the group."

"With respect, we have no idea who they are and what their true colors are. All we know about them is only from the reporters."

The woman shook her head in disagreement, "I don't think that would be a wise decision, sir. The search parties would be massacred by them, you see how simply they can kill them. But, we should still keep a lookout for them."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" he asked with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Well, you can see that the group was looking for something. So, my suggestion is that we wait and see what they are able to do," she said and directed her attention to the technicians. "Save all possible recordings of the battle including the contact scenes with the law enforcement units and the hooded man and send it to the White House. I'm sure the President will be very interested to see what we have found here today."

"That will be fine for now but when they show their true colors, you would be the one responsible for this," he replied.

The government members looked at the files. They not only included pictures and some analyst field reports, but also the data they got from the forensics on the arrows. They looked it over carefully and then began to talk about the weapons and technology that went into them. One thing was certain, the government was taking a very solid interest on this new arrival and wished they knew who they were.

One thing was for certain, the government organization was certainly going to keep an eye on them. The technology and weaponry that they have were very interesting and it would be a benefit if had them in their organization.

* * *

 **So in this chapter, the USA government begins to take notice of the event and they search for** **Benjamin's group, for a good reason. It also shows some of the other** **characters that I have not shown yet, ley said they were shocked about this too. Benjamin takes Saint George and Ozymandias to the city to buy some stuff for them and the others. Atalanta and Chiron will stay in the house for now and will move out when it is night, so you will see them going on a little adventure for a while. Oh about Avenger class definition, I made that up because it lack any information about this class so I decide to give this class a more reason of it a name, I hope that you like what this class said about itself.**

 **And Benjamin's sister is come home to check on him so you would see her soon. She would be helping Benjamin. She is also from the army. The next** **Servant who I going to give you a hint, it is a** **Berserker who is like a** **living fortress and it'll be extremely hard to break him down.**

 **The dream** **-cycle is a bit better to see and knows who they are.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi People I am back to give you another updated chapter (11,660 words) and sorry that it take so long to post this when you had everyday life problems. Anyway, it is spring break right now, which is a good thing that gives me a lot of time to write the next chapter soon or later. I'm sorry guys it's just some stuff with life happened but My Dad's Grandpa and Grandma has died before Happy easter.**

 **Time** **to answer some of your questions.**

 **Sud Drake: When Spartacus is summoned in future,** **William Shakespeare would goads Spartacus again to attack the Mage's Association's temporary hideout in America just like last time. That would make Benjamin very pissed off**

 **MaxHD2490: Do not worry Lu Bu is Berserker so he would not betray Benjamin because** **there is Benjamin's sister** **who is** **a non-magus female character that** **looks** **cute enough to remind him of Diao Chan/his daughter and his unnamed wife which it is the only way to stop him from betraying her and Benjamin which** **he'll listen to her more than Benjamin** **. Yes, I know that they appeared in Fate/Grand Order but other characters in the Koha- Ace are drawn in some kind of chibi style so that what I am not sure if I want them to be in my story.**

 **Mythfan:** **All right, but do not expect each servant to get screen time. So summon two at the same time to get many servants as possible and get the story plot move.**

 **Catacus: Well, I am glad that you are interested in my story so I make sure that each chapter is interesting as possible for you.**

 **Black-Assassin: Which caster and assassin are you talk about?**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Detective Augustus pushed his dirty coffee mug underneath the coffee dispenser and watched the cup fill up with the murky black liquid. It was three in the morning and he was about to enter his second double shift. After the museum incident, the FBI had shown up and then things really went south. Now the buggers were in black suits crawling around and all over the station. There were even rumors of the CIA and the United States Armed Forces starting to show up here.

"Aw, shit," he thought. "If these guys wanted real evidence, they needed to hit the road and not question officers who were outside of the museum who weren't even on the scene." He pulled the cup away and brought it up to his lips. He sniffed the coffee, smiled a bit and took a nice swig, "Ahhhh, there is that nice coffee taste."

He then started to walk to his friend's wardroom as he made his way through the crowded lobby, handing his sidearm to several heavily armed guards as they passed through a metal and explosives detector, then picking the sidearm up on the other side. "You are cleared sir," said one of them who was on the computer. "Have a nice day, Detective." The precinct was an imposing fortress of brick and steel bars, with concrete pylons extending into the streets in front of the entrance to protect against the possibility of car bombings.

Detective Augustus nodded his head and replied back, "Anytime." He put his sidearm back in the gun holster. Over the past recent years, the police had learned the hard way that the cities have become a no-holds-barred war zone due to the **War on Drugs.** In June 1971, when President Nixon declared war on it, he dramatically increased the size and presence of federal drug control agencies and pushed through measures such as mandatory sentencing and no-knock warrants.

They had taken appropriate steps when a truck filled with high explosives came smashing through one of the police headquarter's front entrances. Over a hundred people had been killed. Now, police work had changed and required commando tactics. As he continued to walk, he saw semi-neglected walls, crowded and festooned with bulletin boards holding wanted posters.

He went up the stairs and down the hall to the cavernous squad room, which was ringed with filing cabinets and computers, with heavy metal desks placed front to front around the room for the detectives to use as office space and to work on their reports. As always, the squad room was a bustle of activity. Many policemen and detectives sat in short sleeves, with their shirts open and their ties were undone, their sleeves rolled up, sweat dampening their shirts and beading on their foreheads as they took statements from witnesses and conducted endless interrogations.

Most of the air conditioning machines were out of order. Those who were working, after a fashion, were simply not up to the task. This place felt like a sauna.

Detective Augustus paused on his way to his friend's office and stared at the chaotic scene. Just over his shoulder, he spotted several officers bringing in a drugged crazy guy who was flailing about, jabbering incoherently. As they were trying hustled him in through the doorway, he suddenly broke loose from them with a scream. The cops immediately dogpiled on him, taking him down to the floor and dragging him across the floor. Detective Augustus chuckled at that part, "Crazy bitch."

He shook his head and headed back toward his friend's office.

"Ma'am," said one of the detectives on the phone at his desk as Augustus passed by him, "This is Police Headquarters, not a plumber's station, calling a backup toilet as you can." He hung up and rolled his eyes at Augustus, "Why do I always have to deal with dumb phone calls all the time?" Augustus just raised his shoulder as saying, "Don't know?"

Across from his desk was an another police officer taking a statement from an individual of questionable gender. "Oh Ok, was he straight, gay or ambidextrous?" He asked in a bored voice, as Augustus walked by as he waved at him in absently.

"Kids, this car license expired last year," a Detective was telling one of the groups of juveniles clustered around his desk. He was examining the car license to him. "That's bullshit! I paid the fee six months ago. Tell that to this meathead, Nick and Sheila," he retorted, turning to one of the groups of boys and girls. The Detective give Augustus a long-suffering look as he went by. "Kid."

Augustus continued on through the squad room to his friend's office. Every single day there was more wading through the same old shit, nothing ever changed with an everyday problem. Well, except yesterday since many SWAT and police units were sent to the hospital, with half of the force here at Headquarters. The Deputy Chief of Police had to call in reinforcements from the US government and other cities' police headquarters to fill the unoccupied space.

He strolled over the clerk who was reading a book. "How are you doing, Jack?"

Jack pulled away from his book and replied with an angry voice, "Not fine, Detective Augustus. I'm sitting here with people bitching at me about not being able to find their offices and being interrogated with harassment by every policeman who was near the incident by FBI. I'd rather be outside in the hot sun and I would do it."

"Woah, woah, chill out," Augustus said with a humorous voice.

"Oh don't you get me started on those FBI forces," Jack said. He turned his head towards a group of FBI units who could be recognized by the dark green and black uniforms, wearing night vision goggles attached to their helmets and having shell racks on their armor, compared to the SWAT's dark blue, armed with Remington Model 870 and M4 carbines. There were also field agents who were recognized easily due to their blue coats and caps, with the coat bearing 'FBI' across the back in yellow lettering. The field agents were carrying light machine guns, anti-aircraft rockets guns, and sniper rifles.

Augustus whistled as he stared at those guns. "Damn look at those military weapons. Those look like they could be the best weapons you could buy at a military store."

"Yeah, look at those steel monkeys carrying around guns to start World War Three. It looks like these bastards are ready for a war." Jack made a rejoinder as he watched them move in with those guns and rifles.

"You must really love your job here, right?"Augustus said with a sarcastic voice.

Jack glanced at him with an angry face, "Oh don't get me started on you!"

Augustus took a nice swig of his coffee into his mouth. "Oh, I think you just did my friend."

"Get out of my face Augustus." Jack went back to reading his book.

"Yeah sure. Oh, good luck working at your desk job. It must be really fun sitting here, right?" Augustus started to leave and heard Jack shout back, "Oh I hate you so much."

He went straight to his friend Sergeant Jeffrey Smith's office. It was, as usual, a study in controlled chaos with tactical maps of citIES affixed to the walls, bristling with multicolored push pins, stacks of papers piled on his desk and atop the file cabinets and composite sketches and wanted posters taped to the walls wherever there was room.

There was really nothing in Jeffrey's office that personalized it in any way. No mementos, no photographs, nothing to give it an individual touch. It was the office of a cop who was all about business and who spent very little time there because you didn't catch criminals by sitting ON your ass there in your office.

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith slumped in a battered office chair and on his computer was search information from a while ago. Detective Augustus pulled out a black file. "I got the file you asked for Jeffrey."

"Oh good." Jeffrey took the file and popped a squat on the table. One of the luxuries of being a sergeant was automatic access to important information and psychological profiles from every report that came through the station, regardless of who was calling the shots.

"Still have not found who they are, Jeffrey?" Augustus asked as he drank his coffee mug. When they got back to their station, he spent many hours trying to find who they were and what they wanted.

Jeffrey popped a squat at a nearby table and opened the file. He exhaled and opened his mouth, "No Augustus, there is no information or any hints of who they are. No traces could be found on them-fingerprints, dental records, or DNA matches against the databases. He flipped the pages in the file front to back and back to front. There's got to be a way to narrow it down. This means nothing at all in the files."

He exhaled hard again and put his hands up to his face covering his eyes from the harsh light. "I can't even remember the last time I slept," Jeffrey said slowly to his friend.

Detective Augustus looked at his watch and replied to his answer, "46 hours, Jeffrey." He then gave him his coffee mug. "Coffee, sir?" He said sarcastically. Jeffrey looked at the coffee mug as if it was heaven on earth.

"I take that as a yes. Here you go," he joked as he handed over his coffee mug to him, watching him drink all the way down to his mouth.

"So, what have we got, Sergeant Jeffrey?" Augustus asked. "Any luck finding them at all?"

"No, nothing at all," Jeffrey said. "I've searched everything about their bows and their clothing, gone through all different files of military contracts and PMC records. No one has tech like that and no one has any plans that even come close to it." He had seen plenty of technology and known weaponry of guns and aircraft vehicles, but none of them matched the known weapons profiles he had in the database.

"You know what, I'm going to contact my old friend from the army base to get permission to search some military documents from their files." He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed his friend phone number. He then put it to his ear and waited.

...

"Hello, are you there? Oh good. Listen, did you hear about the museum incident?" Jeffrey asked as he held the phone to his ear while he sent the picture of Lancer, Archer of Red and Black, to his friend's e-mail. He also sent the pictures of the ship and archer bows from different angles. "Yes, I heard about that incident and yes, I was there to see three of the suspects and their main leader with my own eyes." He then clicked the send button. "I want you to see if any of these pictures are from the military's secret documents and if there is a prototype version of it. When you are done, call me."

Jeffrey put his phone away and put it in his pocket while Augustus watched him talk to his unknown friend. "So, who's your friend?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That is a secret for another time," Jeffrey said with a smile on his face. A young secretary opened the door and stepped forward into the room. He turned his head towards her, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

The young secretary raised her glasses and spoke, "Detective Augustus and Sergeant Jeffrey, Chief Davis needs you two in the meeting."

"Oh, yes," Jeffrey said reaching to grab his coat. "Lead the way." He threw his hand into one of the pockets and took out a cigarette, "I don't suppose that you got a lighter Augustus?" he asked.

Detective Augustus pulled out a zippo and lit his colleague's smoke as the two followed the secretary to the small situation center of the police meeting room. Already there, seated around their table were Detective Valerio, policemen, detectives and some of the FBI agents. Detective Augustus and Sergeant Jeffrey took their seats as the secretary passed out the folders containing the specifics of the case. The Chief Davis, who was a large bald man, took a heavy swig of his coffee and picked up the remote control for the large computer monitor built into the wall and brought up the new case.

Displayed on the screen was a photo of Archer of Black and Red and the ship. There was a drawn picture of Lancer and white hair girl in a dress, who were hard to draw. There were also pictures and videos of their archer bows and weapons, as well as part of the ship.

"As you guys know, what happened last night was this," Chief Davis played a video of yesterday's incident showing the two archer classes fighting hand-to-hand combat against the SWAT and police units. The reaction from police units that were not near the fight and FBI agents who heard the news of it were curious, amazed, and horrified at the video clips they were seeing. They could not believe what they were seeing right now. The two archer classes displayed strength and speed far beyond normal humans, showing in battle which likened to a dimension that was completely at odds with the physical laws of this world. It was like seeing a real life super human in front of their eyes that only appeared in comics, manga or movies when they were little kids way back when.

"This is the main suspect of the robbery crisis that occurred at the Hoboken Historical Museum yesterday," Chief Davis said with a serious voice. He pressed a button on the remote and brought up a photo of a glimpse and blurred image of a hooded man with a black raincoat, which covered the person's whole body, and black cargo pants, who was being carried by Lancer, seen with long, beautiful hair that shimmered with a light-green color, only wearing a plain tunic.

"As you can see, in this image is what appears to be their leader who is called Master for some reason," Chief Davis explained to the crowd of law enforcement units who were surprised by a leader who could command a group of super humans. "Sergeant Jeffrey Smith was able to meet face to face with the leader and now I will give him the seat," Chief Davis said and then moved to the side to let Jeffrey be in the front of the crowd.

Jeffrey began to describe his role in the museum incident, meeting face to face with Lancer, Archer of Black and Red, then the Leader of the group. While he explained his part, he couldn't help but think, " _Was the leader as strong as them?_ " He could clearly see that the group seemed to take a more obedient affect towards the person who wore the authority as if it was perfectly normal for him. No, from his instinct he could clearly tell that the group was more powerful and dangerous than the person. It was not the common relationship he would often see between the strong and weak.

The question in the back of his mind and his fear was why would the group follow the person's orders? _Who could command such strong people as if it was everyday life? It was very rare for a weak person to command powerful people, unless the person was an authority figure, had significant strength or status, or had leadership skills to make them acknowledge him. From what he could tell about that person was that he/she lacked any skills of authority or leadership to make them follow any orders. So what makes that person form a pact without exchanges? What can he/she offer or do for them to acknowledge him/her?_ That is the key to the question in the back of his mind.

But he knew that this person could be the most fearful to take down with the help of the USA government, FBI, CIA and Armed Forces.

When he was done talking, the crowd was stunned about the group now and talking to each other about their views on this case.

"My God! Those are super humans down and we are hunt them down."

"That must cost a lot of money to make those kinds of weapons."

"I had no idea there were powerful humans here on Earth."

"I think we are living in a science fiction story now."

One of the policemen stood up, which caused everyone to look at him, "Chief, you want us to be on the lookout for that group?" he said with worry in his voice.

Chief Davis nodded his head, "Yes and you heard me, we are going police hunt on those so-called terrorists. Now, I know that some of you are afraid of facing them, but do not worry...they can bleed. And, we got the main support of the US government, with the support of the FBI here and the CIA who will be here pretty soon, weapons that can shred terrorists and gangs' bullet proof vests with a few seconds of concentrated fire."

Detective Augustus raised his hand and asked a question, "Did any of the forensics team find out what was so important about the stolen historical artifacts that they stole?" He wanted to know why they went to so much trouble to steal artifacts that are not even worth anything in black markets.

Chief Davis pressed a button again and brought up the historical artifacts in the screen. "Unfortunately no, the forensics team could not find anything that was so important about each artifact, but all we do know that each artifact seems to have in common is that each one belongs to different historical figures or mythological figures that left people to question if those artifacts do really belong to them."

Sergeant Jeffrey read the files for perhaps the fifth time already. He seemed to be more focused on the artifacts that they stole. _"Artifacts that belong to historical figures or mythological figures, the group all wearing out of date outfits that look like they belong in a different time period, and maybe each of them would have a title or nickname that could give a clue about who they are,"_ he thought for a minute. _"Do their backgrounds have something to do with their title, outfits, and weapons? That could be a clue to this case. I should check out the library and compare them to see if they match a person within the data file."_

"All right people, get your shit together. I want all you people to look at the screen one more time. I'm going to show you about each terrorist's abilities and combat to show how dangerous they are."

The first photo showed Archer of Black. "This 5 foot, 10 inch Greek Archer shows himself as an experienced warrior. You should never be engaged in melee combat with this martial arts person who knows pankration, the world's oldest mixed martial arts, spoken of in Ancient Greek tales. He can throw you across the room, even with all the heavy armor that you have." Let's not forget that his bow and ranged skills are accurate enough to be in close combat. His kicks and punches are powerful enough to break shields, walls, armor, and weapons, so watch out for his locks and throws."

"I think we should hire some expert martial artists to protect us, right?" one of the policemen said jokingly.

"To protect us from them?" another said with one eyebrow raised. "They got better things to do tonight than hang around in the city."

"Oh ok, I hope you're right. But it gets worse, we should, at least, hire an ol" Kung Fu to our side," the policeman waved his hand and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, whatever makes you feel better. I'm just worried about how I'm gonna get this smell outta my clothes when I get home," he said while he was smelling his uniform.

The second photo showed Archer of Red. "Now this girl, who I know some of you are going to think that those ears are fake, but they are her actual real ears. Like the other bowman, she can pit you down with great accuracy with her bow and arrows in midair or close fight. She fights like a wild animal with her claws gantlets, fast strikes, complicated flips, high kicks, and groin shots. She also has higher agility movements and reflexes to easily traverse by leaping between objects."

"So, we have a real-life Catwoman here. Ah screw this, I'm going to dispatch a call for animal services to make our job easier."

"Ah ha. Yeah, like they would give a fuck about this."

The third drawn picture showed Lancer. "While this person may not be a threat at all in your view, he/she is still a dangerous person. He was able to detect Sergeant Jeffrey's presence, who was hidden behind a pillar. This person is not human at all. As you saw in the video, his/her legs had rocket force when he carried the leader to the ship."

"So we have another real-life character, Clayface from the Batman series. We gotta go to a Toys R Us store and stock up on water guns for this person."

"Yeah, like that would work at all."

The fourth drawn picture showed Caster (Alice). "This little girl may look weak and harmless at first sight but be careful, she is stronger than she looks. She broke one of our guys' arms and broke his skull almost in half. She also shot an ice beam at one of the policemen and froze him solid. That guy is still in the hospital in a hot tub, so be very cautious of her."

"And we have magical girl mixed with Alice in Wonderland to worry about. This cannot get even worse than this."

The last photo showed the main Leader. "Age unknown, but supposedly around 18 to 25. Gender unknown, but we assume that person is male because of the clothes and body shape. Abilities and combat have not yet been shown at all, but we expect him/her to be able to know how to use a gun and shoot accurately. This person could be the most dangerous of all the threats in the world and is commanding what appears to be strong super soldiers in his/her hand. Keep on the lookout for this threat and any signs of any of them."

This time, no one in the police meeting room made a joke or sarcastic remark about this person. This was deadly serious for them.

"The meeting is over, now return to your post," Chief Davis said as he grabbed his document case. The rest of the policemen and FBI agents started to get up from their chair or talk to each other.

Detective Augustus, Detective Valerio, and Sergeant Jeffrey Smith came out of the meeting and walked into the parking lot. Jeffrey Smith paused to examine the photos of arrows and bows. He had a troubled expression on his face.

"Still looking at the photos in the hopes that they will give you an answer," Augustus asked as he reached to get a cigarette.

"I still wonder what the hell that thing is made of," Sergeant Jeffrey said as he stared down at the details of the bows and arrows. "I am really serious."

"I don't know," Augustus replied, staring at the photos thoughtfully, "but you don't buy it in a hardware store."

"Military?" Valerio guessed, raising his eyebrows.

Sergeant Jeffrey gave him a sharp glance. It seemed the detective was thinking along the same lines as he was. "Good guess," he said. "Either something that got away from them or something they want real bad."

That was something else he hadn't considered until now. It was also possible that some foreign power might be involved here.

"So what's our first move?" Detective Valerio asked.

Sergeant Jeffrey opened his car door and got inside of it. "We start separating the facts from the fiction. And in the meantime, I'm going to get information from my friend."

* * *

 **London: Clock Tower**

The Mage Association, better known as the Clock Tower due to its position beneath the famous monument in the middle of London. It is also the place for the Magi to gather and share what little knowledge of any Magecraft they are willing to partake from in exchange for different knowledge and resources to continue their own experiments.

It has many laboratories and research bodies that seek to advance the progress of Thaumaturgy, as well as institutions that transmit their secrets to the next generation. Although the emphasis lies in the pursuit of knowledge, the Association also seeks to increase its own military strength and reserves the use of force to protect itself from entities that threaten its existence, such as the Holy Church, other mage organizations, supernatural forces seeking to punish mankind for meddling with areas that should not be touched, and individuals who hunt what they consider taboo, like the developing of a Reality Marble or for researching into vampirism.

From the outside, the Clock Tower appears to be an appealing and welcoming place, but the truth is not so bright. Actually, the inner workings of the place are ruled by the power struggles between several factions of Magi. It has over 300 participants, the majority of them are Magi who want to gain favor with the higher ranks. It is more similar to a shark-filled pool, rather than any institute of learning. The Clock Tower is currently under the control of a pseudo-aristocratic elite called the Lords. Each Lord holds great political power within the Association just by himself or herself and there are also those who associate themselves with other talented Magi or an important Magi lineage in a sponsor-sponsored relationship so to increase their influence.

Betrayal, blackmail, and underhanded politicking are the standard here in the Clock Tower, and the social status of every member hinges heavily on their Magecraft ability to use such things to their advantage. Preconceived and discriminatory behavior is somewhat widespread inside the Clock Tower. Rune and Witchcraft Thaumaturgy are not very popular in the main branch, the latter is not being taught as an academic at all. The Enforcers are looked down upon by the upper ranks. Discrimination against Asians is common. The only things in this place that are valued are heritage, money, and talent, like **Average One** who possesses Elemental Affinity to all the five primary elements. But even the most gifted individuals are nothing more than a valuable resource or pawn to the higher class if they do not have the skills and political backing to survive within the environment.

Kill or be killed and the survival of the strongest and fittest to those caught up in petty power struggles here in the Clock Tower.

Among the Magi are a few individuals who have distinguished themselves from those who are selfish and arrogant, even though they have no remarkable talents or strong family connections to help them.

One such person was Waver Velvet known as Lord El-Melloi II. A once scrawny and insecure boy who in past years grew up into one of the most prominent and powerful figures in the educational part of the Clock Tower.

Right now, he is reading over the two manila folders in front of him, with no hint of emotion on his face. One year has passed since the Fifth Holy Grail War was over and disbanded a few months ago. Waver Velvet was quite shocked back then. He knew it was only supposed to happen once every sixty years, so the fact that only ten years had passed made it a point of concern. He could not leave at the time to investigate the Fifth Heaven's Feel, but he did make sure to keep his ears open for news from the area. The war's end came as a relief, but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling something was wrong even when Rin and he took the Holy Grail apart a few months ago. Inside of his heart, he desires to take part in the Fifth Holy Grail War just to see his king one more time for the rest of his life.

One year has passed and now a new Holy Grail has appeared out of nowhere. This time, the epicenter of magical activity is in New Jersey on American soil now and rumors having been flying all around the world that Servants are being summoned again. He was deeply concerned. First, the Fifth Holy Grail War happened fifty years too early... And now, a Sixth Holy Grail War was ready.

 _"Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya,"_ he thought, as he studied their files and records. Rin Tohsaka, he had no problem with her. She was from an established family and turned out to be the daughter of the Master of Archer from the Fourth Grail War. Shirou Emiya, he had no problem with him either. Once again, the candidate in question was a relative of a Master from the Fourth Heaven's Feel. It seemed too odd to Waver - almost funny, really - that the Magus Killer's successor would end up a talentless spell-caster.

Now, he has to decide whether or not these two ghosts from his past should set foot in his sanctuary and work together with the main issue that is happening in the Clock Tower. The smoldering cigar nearly slipped from his lips when he thought about the problems. His teeth clenched so tightly that he nearly bit clean through his cigar, and a few stray ashes fell lifelessly to the floor.

The struggle was between Magi to obtain their catalyst for the upcoming Holy Grail War. Ever since the Magis from around the world heard that there was a New Holy Grail War, everyone ended up trying to find a catalyst of their own and killed each other just for one. Relics acting as catalysts for powerful heroes had been scattered and lost over time. To make it even worse, some of them ended up trying to steal the Clock Tower's vault and workshops, which caused some casualties. The Mage's Association has had to guard each one to make sure none of the catalysts could be taken from them.

It looked like almost everyone just went mad with ultimate ambition to join in the War and reach Akasha, the Root. Those idiots Magi are completely idiotic that they would risk everything and everyone in the city. But again, they've conceited Magi. They have no idea how the real world works at all, but still it was sick and twisted how they regarded other living beings and lower classes like insects. It wasn't unusual for them to experiment with their craft on living people or on their selves. The Association wouldn't bother to care or act as long as the secrecy of Magecraft wasn't jeopardized or the secrecy wouldn't break any security laws.

Killing, brainwashing, and bribing. It was fair game to cover up when a crime was committed either through or in relation to Magecraft. He begrudgingly accepted it, as it was easier to accept tragedies and horrors when one was on the side committing said horrors. He didn't agree, or even want it, but he had to accept it nonetheless.

He clenched his fists as he examined the next letter and the map of Jersey City. He had to spend much time searching where the Holy Grail was located in the city and how it could summon so many Servants in such a short time. Did that person store prana and leech from Japan's ley lines where the old Holy Grail was stored before moving to America's ley lines, plant the new one in the soil and fertilize it? And did he/she use the city's ley lines to enhance his rituals to summon as many Servants as she/he could summon? He couldn't believe the Association missed something so large and so easily noticeable, but again they couldn't care less for modern activities inside of the city. They would never look at a metro or even consider examining the map of it.

Waver Velvet scowled and ground his teeth in fury at what happened at the meeting and at his apprentice **Gray.**

 _Flashback_

 _Waver Velvet was having a meeting with the other Magi._ _They were analyzing the museum robbery and what catalysts they took. It seemed that the master and his servants were planning to summon more to their rank. He and the other Magi were discussing their next move and where they were thinking to hit next._

 _Suddenly, they were interrupted by a Mage who entered the room when the door burst wide open. "Lord El-Melloi II" he shouted tiredly as he was running the whole time._

 _"What is it? We're in the middle of a meeting," Waver Velvent replied, clearly annoyed. "It's Gray. She was found injured in the hallway," he said breathlessly._ _"What!? How is she?" Lord El-Melloi yelled. "She's currently being treated in the medical wing," the mage replied as he sat down on a chair to catch his breath._

 _Waver Velvet immediately left the room and stormed towards the medical wing. He arrived at the medical wing, where he found Gray, who was_ _a young girl of twenty_ _in a medical bed while the healers treated her. She had bruises on her body and her_ _zipped up vest was cut into shreds. There were_ _deep slash wounds everywhere on her skin, which looked_ _almost like porcelain creamsicles,_ _and her left arm and legs were broken._

 _"Lord El-Melloi II!" she tried to speak further, but the pain stopped her from speaking. "What happened to you?" Waver Velvet asked horrified to see his_ _apprentice in this state._

 _"I was attacked by homunculus," Gray answered as she ground her teeth in great pain. "Homunculus? Where did they come from?" Waver Velvet asked. "I don't know. One minute I was walking back to my room, the next thing, they suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked me. I tried to fight back, but I was outnumbered greatly. They took the holy lance."_

 _"What!" he shouted, surprised at this development. "How did this happen without anyone noticing this incident? They must have used a Bounded Field." A really good one if no one noticed, he thought to himself. "Did you see any signs of which Magi family did this?"_

 _Gray shook her head. "No, there were no signs and they were wearing long robes to cover their bodies," she replied back as she started to lose her consciousness, when her eyes, which were_ _light but a vivid shade of emerald, began to close._

 _"Lord El-Melloi II, please move back so we can treat her wounds," said one of the healers with a soft push to Waver Velvet, who was watching as four healers healed her wounds._

 _A Magi walked to towards him, "Sir, I have grim news. An unknown getaway van drove out of the Clock Tower just a few minutes ago."_

 _Waver Velvet gritted his teeth while his fists clenched in anger, a dark aura emitting from him that caused the Magi to shudder around him. "I don't suppose you got the license plate number?" he asked._

 _"No, sir."_

 _"Well, how about the make of the car?" he asked once more._

 _The Magi shook his head, "I'm sorry sir, all we know is that it was a dark-colored four-door sedan."_

 _"Do you know just how many_ _four-door sedan are there in London?!" Waver Velvet yelled in anger._

 _The Magi shook his head._

 _He was furious, "It was a rhetorical question you idiot," he pointed at his_ _apprentice Gray. "Did you see what they did to my apprentice?"_

 _..._

 _"No? Well, you might as well let them just stroll right out of here on a pair of flying helicopters without a care in the world!" Waver Velvet really wanted to jaw jack him in the face. "Double the guards, Double the weapons, Double check anyone who looks suspiciously strange, Reinforce the Bounded Fields, Double guard the_ _vaults and workshops."_

 _The Magi nodded his head._

 _"Good, now get out of my sight, go!" The Magi quickly left._

 _Flashback End_

Waver Velvet rubbed his head very hard. How on earth did someone know that Gray had a Noble Phantasm **Rhongomyniad** : **The Spear that Shines to the Ends of the Earth** , the holy lance of King Arthur, that has been passed down through the generations by preserving its mystery? The noble phantasm was a top secret weapon that was known only to him and Gray. How could someone sense that her weapon that could change forms into a giant scythe? **Grim Reaper: The scythe of the Death God** was a noble phantasm. It was not used that much and every time Gray went on missions that were ordered by him, she was always by herself as she can handle the threats very easily.

Now, she is in the medical wing being treated by healers. Her injury would take a few weeks to recover from completely. He had no other choices but to write a letter to send the two victors who come from that far away city to be invited here.

He set the paper down and stood up straight away. If anyone else had seen this report, then it would have meant trouble for those ignorant fools. He didn't know just how common the Magi's knowledge from the Fifth Heaven's Feel was and he had heard stories, but he would not be able to sit around and find out. If other Magi were going to just do what they wanted with the new selections by the Grail - he knew several Enforcers had taken flights to American soil, as he had heard through the grapevine then he wasn't going to be accused of locking himself in his study and grading papers which were a job that he did not want to do.

"Dammit, I just can't ever not get involved, can I?" Waver Velvet said to himself. "But first, I need to take a walk and cool off for a minute or two," he opened his door and cautiously watched for anything that looked suspicious. Now that Magi were attacking members of the Clock Tower and which every member was on guard for any attacks from behind.

* * *

Benjamin was not prepared and in fact, he did not expect two of his Servants Ozymandias and George to almost start fighting each other. They arrived at the museum, which was full of police cars and fire trucks. The firefighters moved the building pieces that were blocking the main road. He was seeing all this destruction and collateral damage that was caused by Ozymandias's ship, which George began to argue with Ozymandias about his goal of conquering the world and that declaring war against the whole world would bring nothing but countless losses of innocent civilians. Ozymandias claimed that when he was summoned into this world, he believed that his invocation was given by the need to save the world from its current broken state and that those who try to resist his objective would be burned by the divine power of the sun. George angrily said that he would be there to stop him, and Ozymandias dared him to fight him.

The argument was so heated that they almost started to fight while releasing their radiance, almost revealing themselves to people around them. Benjamin was able to stop the argument by snapping them out of their arguments. Even though it did stop them from fighting each other, from the looks on their faces they clearly knew that this was not over yet, which feared Benjamin that all he did was even worse than before.

After that heated argument, they toured around Jersey City, exploring the points of interest, places such as Liberty State Park, Central Railroad of New Jersey Terminal, and Ellis Island. While they were doing that, he noted that there were more police cars and FBI units patrolling around the city area. He also heard talks that the CIA and the United States Air Force would be here soon with their advanced military's stuff. It looked like he had to start taking notes now with so many eyes looking around for any suspicious activity and that was hard to do with Ozymandias's presence of a king, a true feeling of authority and power surrounding him that nearby citizens avoided him like sharks move in fish pools.

Besides, there were groups of girls who were Benjamin's age commenting on Ozymandias's looks and appearances, which he could not blame them. At the all he is a fairly average size and build, not very tall and not very large in the terms of his figure. What can be noted, though, is that his body is like a specimen. He is quite a handsome young man, with his brown hair that seems as soft as the finest of Egyptian cotton. He resembles a man who has lived his life in a land of sun and prosperity. His eyes are like that of the sun, for the gods of the heaven and the sun itself dwell within him. His muscles are toned to perfection even though he might not be of the large variety. He does look quite more like a king than a rich person.

They talk too about Saint George, even though his features seem quite average in terms of looks, being neither particularly fair nor particularly ugly. With a stony demeanor and rough features, he can be described as a stern and stony person.

The group proceeds to the Best Buy store and lets Saint George choose what kind of camera he wants to purchase. That was unfortunate for Benjamin, who had to pay for the most expensive looking camera of all with all of the brand new features added to it. He looked at the camera's price, which was $279.99 including tax. He almost fainted at that and checked his wallet to see how much he had left, just a few hundred dollars left inside of his wallet. At this rate, he was going to run out of money pretty soon within the next few days. Why on earth are his servants purchasing the most high-priced stuff that they want? Like when he went with Alice, Chiron, Enkidu and Atalanta into the city and they decided to have lunch, which he ended up paying for, including the expensive looking kinds of food that they chose from the menu.

When they got out of the store, Saint George ended up snapping photos of beautiful places and people out of nowhere. Let's just say that he took like 245 photos of random stuff by the time they got back to Benjamin's car and was going to run out of space shortly.

Benjamin felt worn out from driving his car back and forth. In fact, he felt that his life was being drained by too many things and he was going to be back in school soon when the weekend was over. There was some time to think about how he was going to make sure that his servants do not do anything while he's at school.

"All right guys, we are home now," Benjamin said as he parked his car in front of his house. "And George, can you please stop taking random pictures, it has its own limited space."

"Oh, sorry Benjamin. It's just that taking pictures of the places we visit is a guilty pleasure of mine." Saint George smiled and put his camera away in his camera's bag. "Those wonderful places that we visit are so beautiful and they just make me want to take more pictures at different angles."

"Well, if it makes you happy, that I would not mind at all." Benjamin watched as Saint George pet his war horse, who came to see his rider again. Good thing that during the trip to the city, he made sure to get to a pet store to buy bags of horse's food and some other horse's stuff. At least, the food prices were not that expensive.

He turned to open his door when a human pink-colored missile smashed his chest and caused him to fall on his butt. He finally could see that Alice was hugging him. He was ill-prepared for squeezing that he felt like he being squeezed by a snake.

"You are back!" shouted Alice.

"Yeah I am back, and can you stop because I am struggling to breathe?" Benjamin managed to wheeze out.

"You deserve it," Alice said in annoyance and pouted at him. "You didn't take Alice with you," she said as she crossed her arms.

Benjamin couldn't believe that he had to deal with her right now. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep, knowing that he had to react to her or face a very angry servant, which he did not want to deal with that in future.

"All right, all right, the next time we go outside, I will take you with me." He offered a deal, which he hoped would work.

"Deal," Alice stated, who cast a suspicious look at him. "I'm bored of seeing it through a window. Let's go outside and play tomorrow."

"Thank you very much and let's get inside now." He went inside the house, carrying the horse's food on his back. Alice followed him inside of the house and went upstairs.

Ozymandias glared at Saint George, who was also staring back. "So Saint, do you still wish to challenge me, the God of Heaven?"

Saint George shook his head. "No not yet, but soon I will stop you from ruling the world as you please with my God on my side."

"Oh, let's see which God is more powerful, your God: Jehovah or my God: Horus and Ra," He said with a smirk, glancing at the warrior saint. "We should spar some other time." He went inside, following behind George who watched him carefully before slowly coming inside of the house.

Benjamin placed the horse's food on the table and sat down on a chair. He saw Ozymandias and Saint George go somewhere in a different part of his house.

"That horse's food looks heavy," Enkidu said with a smirk, who appeared out of nowhere. "Do you need any help carrying that, Master?"

"No worries, I can handle it. And didn't I tell you not to call me Master at home?" Benjamin looked at Enkidu annoyed. "When we go on some kind of crazy act like the museum incident, you can call me Master due to action occurrence." Enkidu just shrugged as his talk was something usual.

"Oh yeah, where did Chiron and Atalanta go?" he asked, looking around the room. "I have not seen them in the house, did they go out?"

"They went to scout the city's areas and look for any signs of enemies that have landed here," Enkidu said humorlessly. "They began to believe that the enemies would start to search for you and the Holy Grail now that our act has caused a major uproar around the whole world."

"Oh yeah, I forget about that." Benjamin placed his head in his hands. "Let's hope that the enemies are just scouting troops for now. When Chiron and Atalanta come back, make sure that the enemies do not get any information from us. And also, you have a special ability **Presence Detection,** right? Can you use it to find those Magus a lot easier than scouting for them?"

Enkidu nodded his head, "Well I could use it to find them easier, but searching for them would take a while in this region. My true use of this ability is to detect other Servants and local mana sources. If you told me to find someone in this house, I could tell you which room the person was in very quickly. And do not worry master, I make sure of that. It is my duty to protect you."

"Thank you Enkidu for the information, now let's go check the basement to see if the Holy Grail has summoned another servant. I am beginning to think that there is a pattern here." Benjamin got up from his chair and went down to the basement with Enkidu following him.

They took a look at the Holy Grail. Just as he expected, it did summon a two heroic spirit. The two Catalysts that were sitting on top of the Holy Grail were a Chinese halberd and a Kintarō doll. Benjamin started to hear the voices again, but this time, there was a specific line of the chant.

 **Let silver and steel be the essence.**

 **Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

 **Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**

 **Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

 **Let the four cardinal gates close.**

 **Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

 **Let it be declared now;**

 **your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

 **Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

 **Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

 **An oath shall be sworn here.**

 **I shall attain all virtues of all the Heaven;**

 **I shall have dominion over all evils of all the Hell.**

 **Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.**

 **For you would be one caged in madness.**

 **I shall wield your chains.**

 **From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**

 **Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!**

The flare that erupted from the circle blinded those with closed eyes. The world twisted as magical energy great enough to distort reality surged into a lasso and snared the template, drawing it forth into the material world. The vessel that was drunk deep from magical energy, the chalice emptied to fill the template in the way a melted steel filled a mold and cooled.

Benjamin managed to open his eyes and see who they were.

Two figures stood before him, one in front and another behind the first one.

The person in front of him was a man with a rather large build. He appeared strong and had a tall figure, adorned in an ancient Chinese general's uniform that was red with linings of gold. The chest was a face of a dragon with fangs bared, his glittering armor reminiscent of a brave general. He had short red hair with a pheasant-tail headpiece on top of his head, climaxing from his head and cascading down his back. His face, with a war-painted rim, was emotionless through white, blank plain eyes.

In his right hand was a halberd of great length that could pierce the clouds and cut the heavens. Between his legs was a gigantic colored ashen red horse as if it was dyed in the color of pale flames. His left hand was holding the bridle of the red horse.

It was really obvious who he was and what he did during his lifetime. His aura was so ferocious and his sight was a furious might that he was demanding blood to be spilled in front of him right now. You did not need to be a Chinese history person to know who he was.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Letting out a mighty roar to the sky, the Berserker whose true name was **Lü Bu Fèngxiān** , The General of Repetition and the Bastard of the Three Fathers (Ding Yuan, Dong Zhuo, and an unknown birth father)

He was an infamously treacherous military commander from the Three Kingdoms era. Originally a subordinate of a minor warlord, for two times he cut down his foster fathers and repeated the act of betrayal on countless occasions, which was an unbelievable act for China that esteemed the Confucian morals which were about the importance of the family and social harmony. Still, his military exploits, deeds of arms were unmatched and he was counted as one of the strongest in the world of the Three Kingdoms.

Lu Bu was said to be a master of all of the martial arts, a crack shot with the bow, possessed great physical strength, and a peerless rider. He was nicknamed Flying General for his martial prowess. He also owned a powerful steed known as the Red Hare, capable of traveling 1,000 li in a day (this equates to 417 km/333 miles), crossing rivers and climbing mountains as though it was moving on flat land and managing to jump over a castle's trench of at the very least more than 30 meters while riding on it.

His most major flaws were his impatience and his temper, and he preferred action to talk and diplomacy and made a rather poor general and politician. He switched allegiances erratically and freely betrayed his allies, and was noted for his poor planning and management skills. He was always suspicious of others and could not control his subordinates. All these factors ultimately led to his downfall. He was also known to be rough to the point of being nearly intolerable with other people, and he was known for his fickle nature.

Besides being matchless on the battlefield, he had a weakness that was a woman who he loved the most, Diaochan, one of the Four Beauties of ancient China. He betrayed Dong Zhuo because he was crazily in love with her.

Lu Bu went through many battles while betraying many lords. But in the end, he was assaulted and that resulted in his defeat at the Battle of Xiapi by Cao Cao. His selfishness was strong and he believed that there was no military commander in this world above himself.

Cao Cao had Lü Bu executed by hanging, along with Gao Shun, and Chen Gong (Lü Bu's best officers), who refused to return to his service and chose death so that the law could be upheld, and shared spiteful words regarding his thoughts about Cao Cao's wickedness and again blamed Lu Bu for their defeat.

His Death and Legacy describe him as a nearly invincible warrior but an incapable leader who is further marred by character flaws. He lacked wisdom and was constantly suspicious of others. He was unable to control his subordinates even though he trusted them. His men had their personal motives and were very disunited, which was why he kept losing battles.

This servant worried Benjamin most out of all the heroes, a Heroic Spirit who is truly hard to associate with.

"Why of all heroic spirits did the Holy Grail have to summon him? One of early to be the summoning of all things in this world," Benjamin said to himself. "And why is he a Berserker class? They are known to generally bring about their own master's ruin due to their inability to control them and their high upkeep of magical energy consumption and insanity which made them incredibly difficult to maintain and control. "I have him and another Berserker to worry about."

"Wait," Benjamin stopped talking to himself and pointed to the one behind Lu Bu. "You, the one behind him, show yourself."

"Hi there, are you my Master?" a childish voice spoke.

The figure stepped out in front of Benjamin. A tall muscled man who wore Japanese retainer clothes that have some kind of flower patterns to it but the strangest of all was that he had golden hair that was bowl shaped and golden eyes. The Golden-haired man leaned forward to inspect a Benjamin as if to exam him.

Benjamin stared at this Servant and Lu Bu. He was amazed how human-like berserkers were. He thought that Berserker classes were monstrous forms and that they were only good for mindless destruction, but this golden haired man could talk with rational thoughts and was sane too. Lu Bu, on the other hand, not at all.

"Yes, I am your Master," Benjamin nodded his head. _"Or more like your substitute Master."_ He thought in his mind. "By the way, what's your true name?" he asked the golden haired man, who he could not recognize by his clothes, as he didn't know anyone who, judging by his clothes seemed like some sort of Japanese heroic spirit. "I can recognize Lu Bu instantly, that it was him without any explanation." He said as he stared at Lu Bu with caution as he wouldn't be surprised if this Hero betrayed him any second now.

Lu Be made an approving grunt at him and made a "GRAAHH" sound which sounded like he's got a volcano stuck in his throat.

The golden haired man smiled at him and proudly stuck out his chest like a superman, which looked retarded, by the way.

"For your sake, I'm Sakata Kintoki the Kintarou of Mount Ashigara and I'll beat the shit outta anything as anything that's in your way. Boss stay cool and stay golden." The golden haired man knew as Sakata Kintoki proclaimed to Benjamin and stuck both of his thumbs up to him, in which Benjamin stared at him with a disbelieving look.

 **Sakata Kintoki** , the Kintarou of Mount Ashigara and the Golden Boy, known by his famous childhood name Kintarou, was one of the Minamoto no Yorimitsu's Four Heavenly Kings. He is a folk hero from Japanese folklore.

A child of superhuman strength, he was raised by a mountain hag who is a cannibal mountain witch on Mount Ashigara which is his legendary birthplace. He is a descendant of a lightning god Raijin as a red dragon who impregnated her mother by a clap of thunder from the Mount Ashigara.

There are many legends about him, but no historical records to support them. Growing up in the deep forest, he became friendly with the animals of the mountain with his beautiful spirits that cause him to become a special friend to every living thing of Mt. Kintoki and Mt. Ashigara. He was also phenomenally strong, able to smash rocks into pieces, uproot trees, and bend trunks like twigs. His animal friends served as his messengers and mounts, and he also even learned to speak their language.

Several tales tell of Kintarō's adventures, fighting monsters and demons, beating bears in sumo wrestling, and helping the local woodcutters fell trees. He was also friends and kind to mothers and children, he is a hero to all children.

As an adult, Kintarō changed his name to Sakata no Kintoki. He met the samurai Minamoto no Yorimitsu as he passed through the area around Mt. Kintoki. Yorimitsu was impressed by Kintarō's enormous strength, so he took him as one of his personal retainers to live with him in Kyoto. Kintoki studied martial arts there and eventually became the chief of Yorimitsu's Shitennō. He participated in many hunts for demons. He is famous for the episode of the battle against **Shuten-douji** who is one of Japan's Three Great Monsters on Ooe-yama, who kidnapped the daughters of noble families, cut them with swords, and ate them raw. As it was quite wicked and powerful as Minamoto no Yorimitsu and his Big Four, which included Sakata Kintoki had to use foul play in killing Shuten-douji.

Whereas Sakata Kintoki disguised himself as a mountain priest, drugged Shuten-douji's alcohol with divine oni-poison sake that he received along with a helmet from a god and struck her down. Shuten-doji was unable to move her body, and her head was cut off while asleep. At the same time, he fell in love with her who disguised as a beautiful girl, and then had to carry this burden for the rest of his life.

He eventually went back to his mother and brought her to Kyoto as well, where how he died is unknown.

Kintarō is an extremely popular figure and beloved symbolic figure in Japan and its culture, and boys usually wear his masks on Boy's Day in Japan in the hopes of becoming brave and strong like him. Kintaro's figurine symbolizes the ideal balance of the masculine virtues of great strength with gentleness.

Sakata Kintoki looked around the basement and commented on it, "Nice place you got here Boss, even if it is dirty and smells bad here."

"It is my Grandpa's mansion-sized house, not my house, which is a normal size," Benjamin responded to him. "You can look around the house if you want it. But please -."

"Yeah! This house is golden." Sakata Kintoki shouted to the sky and ran up to the door, kicked it with his foot and left a hole shaped like his foot in the door and explored around the house. "This house is so big and cool, my kind of gold and oh, shiny."

"What a childish Berserker I have and what is with him and Gold this and gold that," Benjamin said in a deadpan voice. "What is with his fixation on the gold? Well, at least, his hair is golden."

He stared at Lu Bu who also looked at him, waiting for an order. Knowing who Lu Be was and what his personality was like, Benjamin made sure that he wouldn't be caught off guard and play his cards right.

"So Lu Be, it is nice to meet you." Benjamin stepped forward extending his hand to him. But, Lu Be didn't shake hands with him. Instead, he glared at him and shouted **"GREEEY"**

Benjamin put his hand away from him. _Oh ok, he does not want to talk and likes to keep himself far away._ Benjamin pondered how on earth is Lu Be a Hero on the Throne of Heroes because his history and what he had done make him more like an Anti-Hero kind. He stared at the Holy Grail as to wonder if that thing was alive or not, but all he could tell was that there was some kind of energy inside that was little bit alive.

"Ok, ok calm down Lu Be I was just said hello," Benjamin said nervously as he didn't want Lu Be to be upset at him. "And also it's almost time to make dinner soon, so if you want to eat with us, you can put your horse outside," Benjamin said as he wanted to change the subject a bit. "Besides, I want you meet to your allies, just to know them, that's all."

Lu Bu grunted and hopped down on his red horse, which Benjamin could see how tall he was. His height was around 7 feet and 5 inches and he was still tall enough to reach the roof of the Basement. He took the bridle of the red horse and drag it upstairs and shattered the basement wall nearby to it.

 **Smash!** **"RRAAARR"**

Benjamin just wanted to ground his teeth in fury at his new Berserker servants who were more destructive even when they were not fighting at all. He was not going to utilize coordination with his Berserker that much without Command Seals. That gift could help with superb control over them more easily than the rest of the other classes.

Benjamin turned his head towards Enkidu and asked, "Enkidu, can you tell me how strong for each Berserker's Stats?" He wanted to know the strength of each one as he observed and felt that each of their power was obviously immense without **Mad Enhancement** special ability. This class was usually for weak Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes that strengthen their power to make up for their lower attributes and competed against stronger opponents. From the looks of them, they had no need for those boosts and would likely benefit far more from its sanity Noble Phantasms.

"Lu Bu's Stat Strength and Endurance are A+, Agility B+, Mana and Luck are C+ and last is his N. Phantasm is A" Enkidu answered the question. "His Mad Enhancement is A."

That Statement caused Benjamin to be more confused about Lu Bu's Stat as he knew that Lu Bu was historically attributed to having great skill in martial arts, master of the bow and halberd. He was like an Ace in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms which he could be also Archer, Lancer, Assassin, and Rider class. So why the hell place him in a Berserker class with Mad Enhancement that can't let him use his Noble Phantasm to its full potential and his combat skills because of the special ability boost. Well, at least, he has his red Horse here which make him more useful

But was this a summoning error that he was more confused by. If used on an already strong Heroic Spirit, they will become empowered to truly extraordinary levels. The abuse of this power had just made the class the strongest of all seven classes. Seriously who the hell would they summon them as a Berserker class, they would be far more useful to be sane in different other class, given them more strength than they have already had would be an added bonus to it.

"His personal skills are Bravery which is a B rank, Riding B- and Nature of a Rebellious Spirit that is B rank." Enkidu pointed that out too.

"Ok, what does Nature of a Rebellious Spirit do anyway?" Benjamin asked as Bravery and Riding skills that do not need to know what they do at all but that skill worries him.

"What it does is that Lu Bu is unable and unwilling to settle in one location or never embrace a master, he will never be a capacity of accompanying greatness, yet is incapable of finding greatness in his own self like a temperament of a lone wolf. "It also cancels out the effect of heroes who have a **Charisma** skills of the same rank."

"Are you tell me that Lu Bu would abandon me at the right time when I need him the most," Benjamin said with his face turn pale at that definition. "And would join enemies when we are fighting?" "You knows what, I think that skill fit him real good."

"You do not need to worry about it, Benjamin, the skill is sealed in a correct characteristic of the Berserker class, the **Mad Enhancement** denies him the state of mind for it," Enkidu said as he quickly calms him down. "You are safe from him if he would try to betray you, he is like a mechanical Servant that lost most of his reason with the mad boost on his mind so he is emotionless, insane, and lost of mind by only obeying your commands."

"Oh, well thank god for that." Benjamin relaxed his facial expression as his face turn back to normal. He was almost fright that he would have to keep his eye on Lu Bu every hour or so but good thing that he does not need to worry at all. "I think I have more peaceful mind when he is mad and insane because he is so hard to work together if he is able to regain his mind."

"But you should be careful around him," Enkidu warned Benjamin. 'While he is a mad state, he is still a Berserker so he would go out of control at any time."

Benjamin nodded his head. "I keep that in mind and what about Sakata Kintoki's stats?"

"His Strength is A+, Endurance and Agility are B, the rest of Mana, Luck and N. Phantasm are C." Enkidu describes his Stats. "His Personal skills are Animal Dialogue rank C, Divinity rank D, Monstrous Strength rank A+ rank and Natural Body rank A."

"What the heck is a Natural Body skill anyway?" Benjamin raised his eyebrows. "Because that is a strange skill he had there."

"It gives Sakata Kintoki a perfect body as a living being from his birth so his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change any matter how much calories he intakes," Enkidu explain.

"I would love to have that skill.' Benjamin said to himself. "Well, I got to cook dinner soon and my sister would be here any soon, let hope that she does not freak out with those Servants."

"Don't worry about that," Enkidu replied humorously. "I sure that your sister would understand what is going on and assist out the problem here."

"I hope so because when she found out that the Holy Church and The Mage's Association are searching for me, she would not stop until every one of them are dead in the most brutal way possible," Benjamin said more worry about how many bodies count in the New Jersey.

* * *

 **So a lot of crazy stuff is going on in this chapter now. The police force is on a manhunt with a backup with the FBI, CIA and US government.** **Waver Velvet's apprentice Gray is wounded and has her weapon stolen by you know who, he invites Rin Tohsaka and Shirou Emiya someway in the future chapters to work together with the main problem of Holy Grail war . Benjamin's** **two of his Servants Ozymandias and George almost start fighting each other out of an argument and buy a** **camera** **for Saint George which was is** **expensive by the way, meet two servants Berserker who are doing damage to his house without even tried at all and another mount to feed it.**

 **Before you can** **criticism that Lu Bu couldn't have his Red Hare because he is a Berserker class, I want him to have it because He feels very under power without it and that he feels like punchbag like Heracles in fanfiction stories. He doest feels like Lu Bu enough without his horse so yeah I want him to have it**

 **The Mage's Association are not unified at all of that what you are think right now, sure that they are a very large organization made from many different factions, they may be a powerful organization that has a strong impact on the plot but unfortunately, its members are too busy arguing to do anything. T** **here are a number of families that hold influence in Clock Tower so they** **are busily tripping over and being tripped over by other factions and competing for power and budget. The organization is anything but harmonious and has a complicated bizarre structure of order. They like to present a unified front when in reality they are quite fractured.** **It wouldn't be surprising for magus to leave the Clock Tower and try to join in the Holy Grail War, do a lot of very risk stuff like attack member of Association for a good reason or steal other Magu stuff to reach Akashic Records which is their ultimate ambition right now and it is stuck in their head now.** **Despite its academic fact, the Magi of the Association rarely share the result of their own researchers between each other so expect them to do some of the most horrendous crimes on themselves or other**

 **The Holy Church are almost** **similar** **to** **Mage's Association but are more** **organization, understand modern technology and has** **common sense, most of them are reasonable and grateful but some of them are radical and their views are very narrow-minded like** **those who committed crimes are protected by the radical factions who either have some vested interest in the criminal or just bribed** **. There are different factions in Church which some of them are twisted and use their faith as an excuse to commit twisted deeds like Burial Agency who enjoyed enslaving the captured heretics, gun nuts, and maniacs with an insatiable bloodlust,** **they will even go against the wishes of the Church without orders to eliminate heretics. They'll go as far as to skewer a Bishop if he is possessed, leading to whispers calling it the most heretical section of the Church.**

 **Or the** **Order of the Templars which is a small but powerful faction in the Church They are in truth a separate independent organization of their own and hold only loyalty to themselves. They are considered to be far more radical, bordering the line of terrorism in their activities, as they hire criminals to work for them or even join their ranks. They seem to specialize in heretic hunting and often lend some of their own heretic hunters to the church, when necessary.**

 **Time to answer some of the** **Guest reviews**

To the Guest reviews that want Benjamin to has the power of Ruler abilities and NP **: No I would not give Benjamin any kind power that would merge with him, The Ruler class would still be given Command Spells for the other Servants that help him handling so many heroic spirits which are Two Command Spells for each Servant that are 14 each one**

Guest chapter 16 . Mar 8: nice chapter. the protagonist should summon Semiramis as Assasin and use her fortress noble phantasm to get the holy grail away from being more noticed. Have him summon Karna or Gil to protect it then everything will be fine. :) well, I do hope there will be no enemy heroic spirit to have an anti-fortress! update soon **! : There would not be any enemy heroic spirit to fight with and like I said again, there is no Holy Grail War or any kind of it so please stop ask for it, the only enemy that they would fight is the** **Holy Church, Mage's Association,** **criminals and two unknown enemies that would give Benjamin's Servants** **a while to kill it which I give you a hint who they are (Phantasmal Species)**

Guest chapter 16 . Mar 3:Could you do some stuff to make Benjamin less Gary Stuish? **: Do you know what a** **Gary Stu or Marty Stu really mean at all? A** **Gary Stu or Marty Stu character is an idealized and seemingly perfect fictional character, a young or low-rank person who saves the day through unrealistic abilities. A character with virtually no character flaws. They're good at fighting, have a heart of gold, can attract multiple lovers with ease, and they're extremely intelligent. In other words, they're unrealistic perfect people. That is what it** **actually** **meaning so do not think that Benjamin is a Gary Stu so please do not** **accuse Benjamin of that because** **he has... problems pretty soon.**

Guest chapter 16 . Mar 26: Awesome and what would happen if another person does a summoning will it fail or will the hero go to Bens house: **Yes it would fail and the heroes would go to Ben house. Benjamin's sister would** **go down to the basement and touch the Holy Grail which looks like on the cover of my fan fiction story now. At the same more or less Magus from around the world attempt to summon their servants, but their unable to do so because it is not a Holy Grail war.**

 **The Summoning ritual would be started to glow red because the Grail wasn't pouring power into it which exploded outwards that cause magus backward as they heard a laugh. This part make them think that this New Holy Grail was a trap the whole time and the person lowering their fighting force without move her fingers at all. This would make her a danger threat that lot of them would think she was a threat that can not be underestimating.** **Catalysts that in the Summoning ritual was also hijacking and was send to the Holy Grail in which she was standing on the Summoning ritual in the Basement which causes her to be in shocked and screamed in pain with so much Command Seals that appear around her body, legs, arms, shoulder and back.**

Guest chapter 8 . Mar 26:Also, if Gilgamesh is summoned make him call Benjamin caretaker **: Yes, Gilgamesh would call Benjamin a caretaker and his sister the Hostess (a woman who receives or entertains other people as guests.)**

Guest chapter 1 . Mar 26: Will you do a sequel to this story: **Yes, I would a sequel to it more like crossovers with** **Gate-Jietail Kare No Chi Nite, Kaku Tatakeri**

Guest chapter 2 . Mar 26: Make Zelteretch help Benjamin, besides it would be interesting to see: **He would appear in the story assist him behind the scene but keep in mind that** **Moon Fall encounter that was in Tsukihime caused a heavy toll to be taken on his body, known for his strong and tough physique, which aged him considerably and diminished his powers to the point where he can no longer use that level of magic extensively.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi People I am back to give you another updated chapter (12,287) and sorry that it take so long to post this when you had everyday life problems. Wow, I did not expect there would be a lot of reviews from the last chapter like 24 of them even half of it would are just** **questions,** **suggestions or ideas for me to answer to it. Which it is to go to be hard for reply back without make me look stupid in front of you but I would try to answer all of it.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **Jennifer9612: I make Gilgamesh as an** **adult** **first but when he felt bored he would drink** **his Elixir of Youth to look around in the modern society without causing a problem. When he reverts back to the adult form he´s still arrogant, but he's a lot nicer than before which his** **personality would like in Fate/Extra CCC that is more stable and closer to how it was during life. Also with** **learning that is his best friend, Enkidu was summoned too, his personality has become more stable.**

 **Feriyen: The command seals would be answered in the next chapter which it is going to be the main plot to the story real soon.(Hint: His sister would get lot of commands seals on her body which it would be mind blown by the Fate series main characters.)**

 **Mongrel Alter: The Berserker class would only go out of control if they** **have another target that they wish to attack or in a battlefield that would take too long would make them go out of control for a while so wait for them to claim down. But at the same time, they are** **more mechanical Servant and the lack of complex rational thinking keeps them from being able to follow more than simple directions which it is fine by the way but it is also a double-edged sword for** **an example.**

 **1:** **Sir Lancelot would follow Benjamin or his sister's general orders of targeting someone or something (why? his** **Alignment is Lawful Mad)** **but if** **he lays his eyes on Artoria or servants that look like her (such as Joan or one of those Saberclones servants ) in combat. He would** **target her or servants that look like her. But if he sees Mordred, he would try to kill her with a lot more rage at her then his king because he wants to pay his own sin by killing her first as she was the reason Camelot fell to ruin which can you blame him.**

 **2: Lu Bu would follow Benjamin or his sister's general orders but listen to his sister more often because She** **looks cute enough to remind him of Diao Chan/his daughter and his unnamed wife which it is the only way to stop him from betraying her, and also** **Berserker Lu Bu is one step short of a machine so he is going to do whatever she want to do.**

 **Catacus: Yes you are awesome too, here is an another awesome chapter for you to reading in your spare time.**

 **MaxHd2490:I want to wait for that Fate/Extella to be** **released soon so that I can give more background to her in the dream scene but I would summon her anyway without it.**

 **King of powers:Yeah, I know right, I don't know any characters who can** **survival** **a Berserker's punch** **which possesses power proportionate to an A-rank attack, even without being activated as a Noble Phantasm. Jekyll would be summoned both Assassin and Berserker class as a** **Double Summon skill. I would also modify some of the servant's** **stats, add Class skills or give them a Noble Phantasm that couldn't be used in their current Servant classes. For an example**

 **1: Give Mordred a** **Mad Enhancement rank D which increasing her parameters a little bit and becomes a little bloodlust in her Saber class stats because she said that she is more suitable as Berserker class basically a Saber's stats in a Berserker Class.**

 **2 Give Lu Bu his** **own horse Red Hare why?** **He feels very under power without it and that he feels like a punchbag, so make him more useful.**

 **I think only** **Shirou can survival a punch from it but that because he has the** **Avalon inside of his body.** **Also, because Shirou doesn't have it in this story now, he would have to learn other stuff to make himself more useful like** **runes, alchemy, material transmutation which is the basis, formalecraft, witchcraft, bounded fields, non-elemental magecraft, reinforcement, alteration, structural grasp, mystic code and familiar creation. Because** **many fanfics keeping thinking that Shirou can only do projection and reinforcement so you see him use those stuff**

 **Mythfan: Here is some action here in this updated chapter**

 **ELLA: Why are you thanks me for?**

 **Pullman: In this new Chapter I show Benjamin that he is** **perturbed and unsettle to his situation because he is** **frightened of any Magi to come after him which they are all ruthless monster that would kill him without a care in the world. The problem for Benjamin is that he** **i** **s completely powerless and helpless (Heck, even Shirou when he first entered was not that helpless even if he is a third-rate Magus). I hope you see him as a more rounded individual now, And one more thing is I am not trying to turn him as a protagonist with special hidden powers backstory like all other fanfics and lot of anime or manga which many of them are** **a completely unoriginal series that taking every cliches** **you've seen a HUNDRED times,** **which can be found in many other shows, and in almost every case. So, Benjamin is a person who had been living a normal life up until this batshit happen now and he is not** **Special at all.**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Two men stood in the darkness of an alley, looking out at the crowded streets. The artificial lights of the city were not enough to illuminate the narrow space between the building, making it the perfect place to observe without being seen.

With one of them leaning his back against the concrete walls, he looked around to see if anyone was following him and his partner, there was no one there. While the other was observing the rich soil of ley lines on the ground.

"That is the fifth ley-line we have had to search in two days. This is starting to get on my nerves!" the first man grumbled as he rubbed his hair annoyed. "How come the Holy Grail has not been found yet?"

"Can you be quiet, or do you want to attract unwanted attention?" the other man, who was Magus, replied calmly. "Just set up the boundary field before someone notices it instead of complaining about this."

Those men were Magi from the Magus Association. Not long after the museum incident, Barthomeloi Lorelei sent a handful of Magi and Enforcers to investigate where the Holy Grail was located and in what cities. Although they had no evidence as to where it could be, the parties knew that the incident had caused governments to be on high alert and increased the number of law enforcements within the nearby cities, to keep eyes on any possible terrorist attacks and improve the security of each one. The Magus Association couldn't afford to be seen by the Government's law enforcements, so each small party was in groups of two with one Magi and one Enforcer.

The first man who was an Enforcer began to work on the boundary field which concealed and prevented normal people from coming into contact with them. Any normal person approaching it would automatically go around it and find a different route entirely.

"Do we, at least, know where it could possibly be?" asked the Enforcer.

All they knew, for now, was that at any time what appeared to be a sign of the Holy Grail appeared at random throughout the cities and the surrounding area. And then when they got here at that location, there was no more sign of it and appeared somewhere else, giving false hope that it was there. It not only remains hidden but gains sentience after lying, what? so many months with the ability to control the ley lines across the region.

"No, not yet. There is a separate team currently conducting an in-depth investigation and I think it would actually be there. Our task is to keep these those ley lines hidden and to look for the actual location," replied the Magi, who tested the bountiful soil.

"These marks of the Holy Grail were lucky enough that they were not difficult for us to find when we are close to it, but it's tiring to keep patrolling around cities. Those signals are so goddamn random," the Enforcer said while he was putting on the boundary field. "Do you remember that one signal that was in the sewers?" he shuddered at that when he and his partner had to walk across the muddy water full of...things... that is best to leave it to your imagination. "That was truly a revolting experience of swimming in water and I kept thinking that the Holy Grail was messing with us."

"Yeah, apparently not all of them are random. One of them was near a police station and the other was near a park, it's like a pattern for each one. And the other team found a signal underneath a zoo, which that place was more stable," the Magi replied as he examined the soil.

...

...

"Hey, are we done with the boundary field? Because you are awfully quiet back there," the Magi said as he turned around and noticed his partner was leaning against the concrete walls with his back faced towards him.

"Hey, are you smoking again? You do know I hate when you smoke around with me," the Magi said in an irate voice as he stood up and placed his hand on his partner's shoulder. He turned his shoulder to only see a long arrow stuck in his partner's throat that had punctured into the concrete walls.

"What the fuck!" the Magi shouted as he stepped back away and searched around the alley for any sign of an enemy.

He prepared to cast his spell and bring his weapon out of pocket, looking back and forth. "Where the hell are you?" he asked as he stopped to turn around to see the arrow a bit closer. The arrow instantly brought him fear when he realized that the arrow carried a strange energy inside it.

"Wait, this arrow...I recognize this energy," the Magi's eyes opened wide in terror as he saw that he was doomed from the very beginning. "This is-" **shnnk** And another arrow came right between his eyes that caused him to slump to the ground. The last thing he saw was a shadowy figure holding a strangely shaped bow.

* * *

Chiron watched as his target collapsed to the ground. _"Kill confirmed," h_ e thought as he put his bow away onto his back.

He noticed Atalanta, who had hopped on top of the building where he was standing on.

"So, how many patrols did you kill?" Chiron asked as he surveyed the city

"Four kills," Atalanta replied as she stared down at the deceased corpses that were in the alley.

Chiron smiled at that number, "I got eight kills." Atalanta arched her eyebrows, looking angered. As soon as she was summoned into this world for the second time, that Archer of Black who she knew as Chiron. The one who taught Rider of Red (Achilles) was the same person who she fought against in the Great Holy Grail War, the one who possesses the same level of skill as her who she had never felt so humiliated being challenged by him.

Due to the Great Holy Grail War, her shot had always been knocked aside by him in the early battle so much that she now has an obsession to participate with him in everything to determine which of them was superior at bow and arrows.

"The enemies are already here on the soil. We killed most of them for now but more will come. We should warn our master about this," Chiron said, narrowing his eyes. "We should not let them get a foothold in this region."

Atalanta nodded her head as she knew that the enemies were making small camps here and there. Most of them were killed by her arrow that was painted black, the better to erase all chances of detection in a night battle. Not to mention that it traveled faster than sound. It only takes an instant for her to see the arrow coming out of her prey's chest, and it would all be over very soon.

Shouldering her bow, she turned around and dashed back to Benjamin's house with Chiron following behind her, leaving the dead corpse in the alley to be found by normal people and let the policemen figure out the crime scene to find out what was going here.

* * *

Benjamin was in the kitchen and dining room, cooking food for dinner. He was using a large pan full of spiced and peppery tangy orange chicken, fresh steam that carried a delicious scent. Then, he dribbled the chicken with soy sauce, bouncing it around the pan and pouring it down to a plate. Next, he switched to the next pan that contained fried rice with bits of salt pork, corn, spice and shrimp. He turned the fried rice over one more time to let it cook completely. Benjamin squeezed lemon juice over the fried rice to give it a touch of acidic flavor.

He poured the fried rice into a bowl and went to the last pan, which was filled with bits of teriyaki chicken that were deep-frying inside. He poured some oyster sauce into it, letting it wait for a bit longer.

"Boss! When will the food be ready?" shouted Sakata Kintoki as he slammed the dining table. "Aaah, I'm GOLDEN hungry!"

"It's almost done, just wait for a minute or two!" Benjamin barked as he checked the comforting sound of the sizzling chicken. Upon checking that it was good to eat and ready to go, Benjamin carried three plates full of chicken and fried rice and walked to the dining table. He started dishing out the dishes of food to everyone who had taken a seat. Well, if you don't consider the fact that Lu Bu was too big to sit down in a chair, which would be broken into pieces, so he had to sit on the floor. He was still tall even when he was kneeled down.

Saint George and Ozymandias sat on opposite sides of the dining table. Alice, Sakata, and Enkidu were sitting in the middle of the table while Lu Bu was on the other side, waiting for the meals.

While Alice, Sakata, and Enkidu had happy faces, Saint George, and Ozymandias's faces were as cold and stoic as ever to each other. Lu Bu's face was still the same as always that emotionless white blank plain eyes.

"Well, here you go guy," Benjamin said as he took a seat. "Eat it up, ladies and gentlemen."

The Servants took a couple of the foods and took a bite. Their reactions and faces were impressed by the taste of Benjamin's food.

"This is incredible, Benjamin," Saint George noted, although he didn't take much of the food.

"I admit, this is quite good," Ozymandias said as he took a bite of the fried rice and sipped wine from one of Benjamin's glasses.

"This food is gold and you, boss, are golden too," Sakata Kintoki yelled as he spooned a large stack of the fried rice into his mouth and grabbed the orange chicken with his big hand and threw it into his mouth too.

"This is delicious, Master!" Alice shouted in a happy voice. "Alice would love to have tea with it."

Lu Bu gave an approving grunt to Benjamin, who was not sure what Lu Bu was thinking right now but he hoped that the food he made was good enough for him because Lu Bu just poured his bowl into his mouth without even chewing the fried rice.

"You have wonderful cooking skills, Benjamin," Enkidu pointed out as he slowly took a bite for each one. "You should become a cook in your future."

"Thanks, but to be honest, I don't have any idea of what I want to do with my life when I graduate from college," Benjamin said honestly. "And I can't seem to find a dream to pursue."

"Everyone has a dream Benjamin, but some of them will find their own dreams later and others will find theirs sooner," Enkidu added. "And you, Benjamin, are at the point of adulthood when you need to find a goal in your life now."

Benjamin smiled, secretly somewhat uncomfortable with the topic, "Say, about that, what are your dreams, all of you?" Benjamin asked as he stared at all his Servants.

Saint George returned with a smile, "My Dream is to save the world. I would die happy if I were to witness a time when people could finally stop fighting each other in favor of friendship and love." He then sighed, "I know that it is an unattainable goal, but I am sure that one day such it would be near to what I dream of, by God's will." Benjamin nodded in agreement at that dream.

"Alice's wish is to play with others and be a real girl to play with her Master forever and forever," Alice said with a happy voice. "Master, you are a very special one."

"World Conqueror, that is my dream plebeian," Ozymandias said as he drank from his wine glass. "This world is divided, fragmented and disordered and so it is my Divine right to bring order to this world from its current state." Benjamin could see that Saint George was angrily staring at Ozymandias but did not say anything.

"Would there be gold?" Sakata Kintoki asked. "And can I get gold for it." Ozymandias nodded. "Sweet! Hey Master, can you get me a golden retriever?"

"Nope, I would not give you a golden retriever just because you asked," Benjamin said annoyed. "Do you want to know how much a golden retriever costs in real life? What is your real wish?"

That is when Sakata Kintoki's face got really mopey and he put his face down on the table. This made Benjamin feel very worried that he said something wrong. "You do not need to say what your wish is, Sakata. We can just skip it."

"It is ok, Boss. I really do not want to keep this secret." Sakata Kintoki said with a happy but sad face. "My wish is the revival of Shuten-douji."

Benjamin remembered that **Shuten-douji** was one of **Japan's Three Great Monsters** who, along with the white-faced golden-furred nine-tailed fox **Tamamo-no-mae** , and **Emperor Sutoku,** who became an onryō (vengeful spirit) as a result of resentment, are called one of the **T** **hree Great Evil Yokai** who bring terror and fear across Japan.

"You want the Holy Grail to revive Shuten-douji for you?" Benjamin asked Sakata Kintoki.

"Yes. Not to fight her, but just simply to meet her once more," Sakata Kintoki said sadly.

"Alright, we will find a way to revive her with the Holy Grail," said Benjamin who tried to give him a little hope. "If the Holy Grail is an omnipotent wish-granter, then wishing for Shuten-douji's revival is entirely possible, right?

Benjamin's words cheered Sakata Kintoki up and gave him hope and courage of seeing her again. "Thanks, Boss, and no worries about me, you've got me on your side, remember?"

"Thank you for that," Benjamin said as he turned his head toward Enkidu. "So, what's your wish Enkidu?"

"I didn't come here just to fight for myself, but for my king and my friend," Enkidu replied simply. "All of the world treasures belong to him, and this Holy Grail seems to be of value to him, so I will wait for him to be summoned to this world and give it to him."

"So Loyalty and duty are what caused you to be summoned here in this world," Ozymandias said as he grinned.

"Yes, loyalty and friendship," Enkidu rebuffed with a smile. "I hope that when my dear friend is summoned, I can welcome him back and hope that the Holy Grail would make a satisfactory gift for him. And I also hope that if I am to find anything else in this world to be added to his vast collection, I make sure I do so."

"So I see," Ozymandias nodded and smiled. "I really do hope you and your friend will get a chance to duel with me in the future."

"I look forward to it," Enkidu smiled at Ozymandias.

Benjamin felt his stomach drop at the Enkidu's words, "I am not looking forward to seeing that battle anywhere near to my house or the cities," he mused to himself. "I hope that Gilgamesh is not summoned to this world shortly."

Benjamin then shifted towards Lu Bu and asked the same question, "So Lu Bu, what's your wish?"

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Lu Bu roared at Benjamin, which caused his hair to blow wildly from his loud voice.

 _"Oh ok then I think from the way his Personality is like in his lifetime, I would guess that he wants to conquer the world with the power of the Holy Grail or be the greatest warrior who ever lived on this Earth and under this Heaven and to create a proper ending to the legend of his life,"_ Benjamin thought to himself.

"Benjamin!" a loud female voice yelled while banging on the doors of his home, which immediately caused Benjamin to realize who she was. _"Shit, she is already here,"_ he thought as he stood up from his chair.

"Is that your sister?" Enkidu asked.

"Yes, it is my big sister Flanna and she is from the army," Benjamin answered the question. "I forget to tell you guys about her and that she would be here soon, so she is outside right now."

"Benjamin! I heard some disturbances inside!?" the woman pounded on the door harder. "Are you okay inside!?"

"Yes! I am fine and I am coming!" Benjamin yelled back and turned back to his servants, "Just make sure you do not do anything stupid in front of her."

"Don't worry Benjamin," Saint George said. "I am sure that your sister can handle what is going on here."

"I hope so," Benjamin said as he left the dining room and walked up to the door, slowly turning the doorknob open to Flanna, who was wearing a desert battle dress uniform military uniform. Her hair color is maroon, which ends at the waist but is in a ponytail and braided. Her eye color is dark red. She has light brown skin and a toned and fit body. She held her military bag over her shoulder and was staring at Benjamin with a stoic face before smiling at him.

"Benjamin," Flanna embraced Benjamin in which he welcomed her back. "It's good to see you, my little brother," she said happily. "Do you know how much I missed you when I was in the army?"

"Yeah, I miss you too Flanna," Benjamin beamed. "Well, not really if you want to know, but hey it's good to see you."

"Oh, really Benjamin?" Flanna said as she gave him a deadlock around his head. "How about now?" she smirked evilly.

"Ahh," Benjamin grumbled in misery. "Ok ok I really missed you. Let me go!" He struggled to breathe as his face turned white from being without air. "I need oxygen."

"This is actually what I want to hear from you," Flanna smiled as she released him and he was starting to retrieve his actual color with a cough. "Now, Benjamin I want to ask you something," she said with a stoic voice. "What was that baritone roar? It sounded like a human beast or something. And also, why are there two horses outside eating grass in front of the yard and an Egyptian ship parked right next to the house?"

This caused Benjamin to break out in a cold sweat as she glared firmly at him. "Please don't lie to me at all because I know when you are lying to me," she said in a dangerously neutral tone.

 _"Ok, this is it, there is no turning back now,"_ Benjamin said to himself. _"Let's hope she can take it easily, about all the magic and servants and stuff."_

"Alright, but please don't freak out about what I am going to show you," Benjamin scratched his head as he led his big sister to the kitchen and dining room where the servants were.

That's when Flanna showed some reaction to her face-confusion, astonishment and uneasiness at each one but was more suspicious of Lu Bu whose aura was fierce. She was just staring at Ozymandias, who emanated majesty of a golden king.

"Benjamin, who are these people and what are they doing in your house?" Flanna questioned him while being cautious of Lu Bu, who was watching her with his emotionless white, blank, plain eyes. "In fact, who are they?" she asked with an uncomfortability at their mysterious radiance that made her recoil from being near to them.

"Um... let's see," he tried to explain to her. "Where do I start?"

She sighed deeply, "Just explain from the beginning to the end."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiron and Atalanta were crossing over buildings and rooftops to return back to Benjamin's house with their quickness. That's when Atalanta halted and stared at the nearby forest with her narrow cold, sharp eyes.

"What is it, Atalanta?" Chiron asked as he stopped running too and looked at what she was staring at. "You sense something over there? Is it the enemy?"

"It is," Atalanta said as she pointed and Chiron followed where she was pointing. What stood before them was a group of Magus which are nine of them is preparing the summoning ritual which was hardly standing in the middle of a clear, open field. Night had fallen and the trees surrounding them were dense and thick. In the ritual were a Viking's helmet, a golden laurel wreath, and a piece of armor with dried blood.

Most of them were standing by the summoning ritual preparing it and talking to each other. One of the magus was walking with a small gathering of people and children, which included the oldest ones looking like they were just primary school students. All of them were bound with rope and some were chained together. All of them wobbled as they walked like they were sleep-walking while the magus walked at the front leading them. Undoubtedly, the small crowd was controlled by the mental interference of magecraft.

"Hostages… right?" Atalanta muttered as she narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Definitely so," Chiron answered her, "But more like human sacrifices for the summoning ritual."

Atalanta and Chiron exchanged glances, their disquiet characteristics similar to those who had just witnessed something highly unpleasant. They sneaked close to the area and quickly crept on top of a tree like hunters creeping on a pack of deer. From such a distance - even if said watcher could see in the dark - Archers must have been nothing more than a moving dot to them.

A magus marched toward the one who was leading the crowd of normal people. "Can you tell me again why we need them for the summoning?"

The man sighed in annoyance at the stupid question again, "I'm going to say this one more time and I will never say it again, got it?" He sighed one more time and then explained, "One of the berserker servant's Noble Phantasms requires human blood to provide itself and it needs large amounts of blood produced. So going continues to survive by sipping the blood of a human being."

"Are you crazy sir? Do you know how many people are going to find out that an entire group of residents is going to be missing out of nowhere in the city?" shouted the magus, much to his fury. All the magi were responsible for guarding magecraft. Nobody would expose magecraft to the common people; everyone researched their magecraft underground. Those who failed to guard this secret would be put to death promptly by the Association. As long as something is related to the secrecy of magecraft, the Magus Association was firm and thorough in managing it. That was why this matter always made the magi's blood run cold.

In return, the man waved his hand as he always knew that rule. "Calm down, the operations were carried out smoothly. We cleaned and tidied up each of the private places, so I cleared the traces I left behind at each of the scenes," he said without any concern. This was something without blame. Magi themselves are already existences beyond common rules. They can ignore morality and usual perception of right and wrong. If they have to sacrifice innocent people, as long as it is covertly and secretly done, silent approval is given.

But this reckless act from Atalanta's perspective is never allowed. Her blood was boiling; the evils from this devil that are about to begin at any time made Atalanta furious. But what's pushing Atalanta forward at the moment wasn't her furious mood. Anger and hatred alone would not be able to turn Atalanta's heart into a sharp arrow. Those slaughtered children and using them as sacrifices made her cross the line. She reached for her bow and pulled an arrow back to its limit, and aimed it right at that man.

"Chiron, receive the catalysts and rescue the captives," Atalanta said as she prepared to release her arrow at him. "And I will abolish them all."

"Done," Chiron stated as he moved to a nearby shrub. "Ready when you are."

Atalanta let the arrow loose and watched it fly. In the blink of an eye, an unseen arrow, flying faster than the speed of sound, impacted directly onto the man's chest. The man flew backward, head over heels, and crashed into a tree. "Uu...?!" The bolt shattered the man's rib cage with the gore flying around in different directions.

"What the?!"

"It's the enemy's servant!"

"Where did that shot come from!?"

"It's an Archer-class servant! He is covered in the forest!"

"Where is he? I can't see anything, it's too dark outside!"

As all of the Magus searched around the forest to find where the location of the projectile came from. Chiron appeared out from behind the shrub and punched the magus's skull, which fragmented the bones to pieces from the inside of his head, sending him flying towards a tree.

"There he is!" shouted one of them. "He is right behind us."

A magus suddenly appeared beside Chiron and tried to slash him with one of his reinforcement swords. He blocked the attack with his fist and used his other hand to stroke the sword, which split it into pieces. Chiron swiftly grabbed the other sword from him and slashed the magus's chest, stabbing him through the heart, which killed him instantly and he fell to the soil.

Chiron quickly dashed to a nearby magus and shoved his sword right through the magus's chest. As he took the sword out the chest, he sliced another magus in half from the head and to the bottom.

The remain four of the magus were about to cast their magecraft at him until three arrows hit each one of them in the back and they all dropped to the ground. The last one panicked and tried to flee. That was when Chiron, with his marksman's eyes aim and sight, threw the sword at him and it shoved through his chest, killing him instantly.

The battle was over (if you even call that a fight. It was more like a curb stomp battle with blood and gore all over the place.)

The captives who were obediently following the magus's back opened up their eyes as if they were waking up from a dream. They looked about themselves helplessly, as if they couldn't figure out where they were. Then they let out a harrowing scream at the bodies of the magus and gore all over the place, as those nightmarish scenes were already engraved into everyone's mind.

Atalanta came out of her hiding spot and cut the binds off the children. Some of them clasped onto her shin guard and she rubbed their heads affectionately, which seemed to calm them down. The adults looked around to figure out how they got here and some of them held their head in pain by the mental interference of magecraft.

Chiron walked up to the summoning ritual and gathered up the catalysts.

As he walked up to the one of the adults, Chiron, whose voice was cool with clean air engulfing them with his existence, asked, "Does anyone have a phone? If you do, call the police."

Some of them pulled their phones out of their pockets or purses and dialed 911.

"Excuse me, sir," a man asked, "But what just happened to us and why are there dead bodies around us?"

Knowing that if he said what really happened here they would panic or not believe it, so he decided to say a half lie about the scene. "You have been kidnapped by a bunch of Satan-worshiping cults who were about to sacrifice all of you to summon a demon." He described to them as the adults were dreadful about what would have happened. "But thankful that we stopped them from doing anything to you."

"Wait, you look familiar," a woman said as she scrutinized him. "Are you from the museum incident that was on TV a few days ago?" The others were now studying him and Atalanta too as they looked somewhat familiar.

Chiron and Atalanta decided to leave very soon, like now. "Unfortunately, we are out of time. Well, it was nice to meet you all," Chiron said as he and Atalanta swiftly jumped away from them and leaped between branches, leaving the adults confused and curious about them.

* * *

 **Back at the Clock Tower**

Shirou, who just came back from Japan, and Rin arrived at the Clock Tower. They had been called to the Clock Tower by Lord El-Melloi II to discuss the recent events in America. Right now, they're waiting at the entrance for their escort, which was pretty strange to have an escort as no one in the Clock Tower would dare to attack a member of the Association as it would be seen as an act of open hostility.

"Your guard is down," a familiar voice called behind Rin, who knew who that person was and how much she hated to see that same person again.

"You wish," Rin said as she blocked an attack from the woman known as **Luviagelita Edelfelt** who stands at 160 cm, which is about 5.24 feet, and weighs about 49 kg, roughly 108 lbs. Her thin, lithe body is not something to underestimate either. She is capable of physical feats that one would not overall expect. Even though her breasts are of moderate size, she still is more than capable of working on their bouncy form to perform wrestling moves that would cause even the most skilled to cry out in pain. Her figure is something of an hour glass, although most of her assets are found up top.

Luvia herself prides in the beauty of her delicate features above all else, especially her voluptuous curls. Her hair is Golden Blonde in color, dancing around her face in a way that could only be done by something akin to Magecraft. Her fair face is only offset by her sharp Amber eyes that could shoot daggers a mile away at her foes or especially a certain Rival (Rin), that can switch quickly from haughty delight to immediate disdain. She physically resembles Rin somewhat, furthering speculation that the younger Edelfelt sister from the **Third Holy Grail War** may have married into the Tohsaka family.

She has a certain affinity for the color of blue and dresses in several outfits of blue. Her most common is a beautiful dress that one would only see on a noble of her stature. It is littered with delicate ruffles and a pleated skirt that allows for some fantastic maneuverability. Probably the most important feature of this outfit is its removable sleeves. Her feet are adorned with well-constructed, high-quality white boots which are only matched by the wondrous white colored gloves on her hands. She obviously has a plethora of outfits, but this is the most commonly worn.

"Hey, Luvia. How are you?" Shirou greeted with a warm smile as he claims that he met Luvia when they were both lost in London.

"Oh Shirou, how nice of you to ask. I am doing fine," Luvia replied as she hugged him and kissed on his cheek. Shirou blushed and Rin became furious and tugged Luvia away from Shirou. Even though he was Asian, she was smitten with him at first glance, more than likely partly due to the fact that Rin had him.

"You've gone too far, Luvia," Rin said angrily as Luvia always openly flirts with Shirou, which at one point she and Rin ended up in a scuffle in a self-defense class that destroyed up to eleven. And there was one other incident that occurred between Rin and Luvia, in which they destroyed the classroom of a teacher, and another one when she was allowed the ability to take an entire floor of a dorm for herself as she saw fit, but Rin ruined that for her by also claiming a room on the same floor which caused a fight to break out in which a silent agreement was forged within the Department of Mineralogy of Clock Tower that "Tohsaka and Edelfelt must not attend classes together."

You may think that they fight each other because if their similarities, but that is only half of the reason. The other historical reason was, you see, that during the **Third Holy Grail War** , the Edelfelts family members and the pair of twin sisters had managed to summon Saber, the most powerful Servant, and due to the power of their Sorcery Trait **Ore Scales** that give them capacity of effectively having two heirs to succeed their lineage and Thaumaturgical Crest, they were to summon two aspects of the same Heroic Spirit as two Servants.

The twin sisters were together for a time, but due to their bad relationship, the two split ways early into the conflict. In the end, the younger sister was defeated by the Tohsaka's family head of that time while the older sister ran away from the country promising never to come back. These events are the cause of the Edelfelts' prejudice against Japanese people and the Tohsaka family very much, which The Edelfelts had never forgiven them for this humiliation.

"Is that how you are gonna greet me? As expected from a gorilla, you lack manners," Luvia teased back as she wagged her finger.

"Okay, that's it. I'm kicking your ass," Rin angrily stated as she threw the first punch at her in which Luvia dodged it and stepped back a bit. "Oh Miss Tohsaka, you wanna go?" Luvia readied herself in a boxing stance.

"Okay, that's enough," Shirou stepped in between the battle ready girls. "Calm down, Rin. We came here to meet up with Lord El-Melloi II, not to fight."

"Eh? You guys are meeting Lord El-Melloi II?" Luvia asked with her eyebrows risen up.

"Yes. We were called to meet up with Lord El-Melloi II. Right now, we're waiting for our escort," Shirou explained to her, in which she loosened her boxing stance.

"Oh my, this is unexpected. He told me to escort his guests to the meeting room. I honestly didn't expect it to be you guys," Luvia said with a surprised face.

"Wait... you're our escort?" Rin was surprised as she thought Lord El-Melloi II's apprentice to be here and guide them to the meeting room. Why does it have to be _her_ of all people?

"It appears so," Luvia said, smirking.

"That's great. You can take us to him," Shirou said happily, who still could not read the atmosphere between them. Luvia immediately locked her arms with Shirou's. "Okay Shirou, I will lead the way," she said with a smile on her face.

Rin pulled Luvia away from Shirou, "Just take us to him," Rin demanded angrily. "Now!"

Luvia huffed, "Very well." Luvia began to lead them to the meeting room. On their way, Shirou and Rin noticed two things: the lack of students and faculty members and a large number of guards on the campus. The guards were watching them and laid a protective Boundary Field across the four corners of the Clock Tower.

"Luvia, what's going on? Where's everyone? And why are there so many guards around here?" Shirou asked, worried that something was wrong here.

"You guys haven't heard it, have you? Luvia asked with one of her eyebrows up.

"Not really," Rin answered as she had just taken an airplane to Japan and picked up Shirou.

Luvia sighed and began to explain, "Ever since the upcoming of the new Holy Grail War, every magus from around the world is trying to obtain catalysts. Some of them infiltrated the Clock Tower to steal those catalysts. Of course, we stopped them, but the resulting battles caused some casualties. Some of them were students."

A look of uneasiness was formed in Shirou and Rin's faces.

"The Clock Tower had no choice but to cancel all classes until everything had calmed down and increased security around the campus," Luvia explained as the guards moved around the campus and classrooms.

"I see. That's a good decision," Rin said as she sighed in relief.

"But... that's not the only thing that happened," Luvia said without warning.

"What do you mean?" Shirou asked as he swallowed deeply.

"Recently, Gray, Lord El-Melloi II's apprentice, was attacked and an important catalyst was stolen from her," Luvia explained to them.

"That's horrible. How did it happen?" Rin asked, surprised at this development as she figured out why Luvia was here instead of Lord El-Melloi II's apprentice.

"Well... from what I've been told, a group of homunculus infiltrated the Clock Tower and attacked Gray while her guard was down. They outnumbered and overpowered her and she was left in a bloody mess. Then, they stole her catalyst," Luvia explained with her eyes narrowed.

Horror was on Shirou and Rin' faces. "This girl... Gray... is she..." Shirou asked but was interrupted by Luvia.

"She survived, but she's in a coma," Luvia said, already knowing what would happen if Shirou reacted to this disaster.

"I'm sorry," Shirou said as his face looked down on the ground. "I was not there to prevent it."

"Don't be, Shirou. There was nothing you could do to prevent this," Luvia reassured him as she placed her hand on his back. "In fact, no one would actually know that it would happen."

"They must have used a Bounded Field to make sure their fight didn't get noticed," Rin theorized.

"You are correct. Every magus was in a meeting discussing our next move. We couldn't notice anything," Luvia nodded her head.

"Also, this catalyst... what is it exactly?" Shirou asked Luvia as he wanted to know why someone would go to as much trouble to steal someone's catalyst right in the middle of Clock Tower.

"I don't know. Lord El-Melloi II never told me," Luvia answered. "In fact, he never told anyone what it was or to me at all."

"Can you at least tell what the catalyst looked like?" Rin questioned Luvia as she maybe didn't grasp what it was, but she could possibly identify what it looked like.

Luvia put her hand on her cheek. "Well, it was a long, thin bird cage and inside of it was a shape made up of numerous small cuboids, but on top of it was much more fine detail and much more complexity. It also had an engraving of eyes and a mouth on the front surface." She described the weapon as she saw it due to the **Adra Castle Separation case** which was about the recent death of the Adra Castle owner.

"At first, she was hostile to Lord El-Melloi II and Gray who had the intention of killing her because they were definitely incompatible and that they were the worst kind of Magus and the worst kind of people. Lord El-Melloi II was even more of a thief. If he could see through to the nature of the future Magi just by looking at the properties of their magecraft, in a way, it was like he was stealing the mysteries from their future. In the end, she cooperated with Lord El-Melloi II and Gray and that caused her to respect him."

That explanation caused Shirou and Rin's faces to become doubtful about that catalyst, as what kind of bird cage is that important for them to steal it. Of Shirou could hold or see the catalyst then that could allow him to understand the structure and design of the bird cage.

"Any idea what the catalyst is, Rin?' Shirou asked Rin who was deep thought.

"No idea Shirou," Rin answered Shirou.

"By the way, Rin," Luvia said, who tried to sound polite to her but at the same time try not to grin, "I heard that your workshop was demolished and stolen by someone. It's a shame that you cannot afford a catalyst for the upcoming war."

Rin crossed her arms, tired of this situation, "I am not in the mood to deal with that issue with you today."

"Oh, have you given up already?" Luvia let out a laugh. "Because very soon, when I summon my servant, I am sure to crush any and all of those who dare to stand in my way. And I know you lack any true skills, but you at least have enough faith in yourself. It would be one thing for your stuff to be stolen, including your catalyst." she said with a laugh. "You know you could ask me to buy a catalyst for you to summon a servant, but then you have to return the favor." That last word she said with a wicked smile.

Rin clenched her fists and gritted her teeth at that suggestion. Another reason why Rin hated her so much was that Luvia was incredibly rich and loved to flaunt her wealth at her and everyone else. You may think that Rin's Family was wealthy because they are one of the older Magus bloodlines lineages with a history worth about 200 years. That was half true; Rin's magic stuff was expensive to use each time.

As the successor to the Tohsaka family, Rin excelled in Conversion of power, which includes storage of magical energy in objects, typically jewels for Jewel Magecraft. As with the practicing of sorcery, charging these jewels has become a daily process for her turning them into powerful bullets. She can utilize the jewels for an instantaneous release of A-rank magic. However, in the end, they are merely disposable items, because their sorcery reduces expensive jewels to ashes after a single use. The Tohsaka magi are fated to be chronically afflicted with a lack of funds because of that (each one costs up to about 500,000 yen). And also thanks to her legal guardian Kirei's naïve honesty and crude management, most of the valuable property was lost to other people.

Because of that, she often had little spending money on her hand, when she returned to Fuyuki on a plane worse than economy class. Rin remembered Luvia mocking her by saying that if she got in financial troubles, she could take her on as a maid and give her a monthly salary that equals the yearly pay of the cheap waitress.

"I will think about it," Rin said with an angelic smile that felt like an ominous chill to the bone for Shirou as she glared at Luvia, who glared at her too with as much intensity as they could.

That's when they got to the door of the meeting room when Rin and Luvia stopped glaring at each other for now.

"Well, this is it," Luvia said as she opened the door and let Rin and Shirou walk in. The main victors who won the Fifth Holy Grail War and now are working together with Lord El-Melloi II about the main issue that is happening in the Clock Tower, as well as the upcoming Sixth Holy Grail War.

* * *

 **Back at Benjamin's house and in the** **kitchen and dining rooms**

Flanna had taken a seat opposite of the Servants' side, where they were watching her too. Each of them had different reactions to her. Saint George had an indifferent look on his face. Ozymandias's face lacked any interest in her, while Alice, Enkidu, and Sakata Kintoki had a happy and curious look on their faces. And last was Lu Bu, whose face had an unfamiliar expression staring her.

Flanna was wondering what the hell was going here and what was with all these people living in Benjamin's house. They all felt alien to her, they had this overwhelming presence of a being that was not human that seemed to make breathing more difficult as if the air had become suddenly thicker in the house. In fact, as soon as she arrived here, she saw many different trees and plants all over the place, making her question how the hell they could grow so fast as she remembered some of this.

And also about those foreign people that are now living here. Most of them appear fine to her, like that cute girl holding a book of Alice in Wonderland, and that Saint Knight, and that long, green-haired person wearing a plain tunic, or that Egyptian man with an aura of a king.

Except that big guy wearing red Chinese armor with his aura that was ferocious to look at, which to her credit, she did not flinch under his intense scrutiny, nor did she step back under his blood pressure. Flanna held her ground and met his stare with all of her willpower. If it was going to be a fight to the death, then she would face death with dignity.

She noticed Benjamin had returned from the kitchen, grasping a tray full of teacups or beer and placing each one on the table. He then took a seat opposite from her and glanced at her in which she glanced back.

"Um so, where do you want to start?" Benjamin said as he scratched his head nervously. Because I can try my best to explain it to you."

"First, can you explain who all these people are living in this house?" Flanna said as she looked at all of them slowly. "And can you tell me what that huge presence of weight on my shoulder is? And why do I almost feel the urge to bow down to that Egyptian man?"

"You see Flanna, they are called **Servants** ,"Benjamin explained to Flanna, which caused her to furrow her brows at that title.

"So, Servants, right?" Flanna said as she folded her arms. "You're not talking about the regular meaning of the word, are you Benjamin?" she stared at each one. Some of them looked subservient to him and some did not.

"Well sister, despite the title of Servants, they are the spirits of epic heroes from legends and historic timelines. They are beings of a higher existence and were worshiped after death and became Heroic Spirits," Benjamin slowly explained to her, in which she nodded as she understood. "They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation, moved to a place called the **Throne of Heroes,** as what you know the name's meaning to be. And to be a Heroic Spirit, you must do great heroic deeds in life to become one."

"So in other words, they are like a ghost of some sorts right?" Flanna asked, and he somewhat nodded in response. "Then why are they, here again, living in your house, eating food here? And why are some of them somewhat following your orders."

"Well, have you ever heard about the something called the **Holy Grail**?" Benjamin asked.

"The Holy Grail? Are you talking about the cup that Jesus Christ drank out of with twelve of his apostles the night before he was betrayed by Judas? Or the cup used by Joseph of Arimathea to capture the blood of Christ at the crucifixion?" Flanna suspected where she had previously known of the word. "Or the one from King Arthur's legends that are the principal quest of the knights of King Arthur to search for it? Or is it the Dadga's cauldron that is from the Irish Mythology that calls it the **Cauldron of Plenty** that is said to provide an endless supply of tasty food and drink to the worthy?" she said with skepticism in her voice as she once heard that there are 200 different cups and chalices across Europe who claim to be the Grail in several churches. She also heard that it was hidden by various groups like the Knights Templars, but those are people who are looking for attention and their claims were idiotic.

She expressed uncertainty about whether Jesus actually used the cup as there wasn't much to prove that there was something holy inside and not just some old cup that they found somewhere in some stupid place. She heard that according to legend, it has special powers and is designed to provide happiness, eternal youth, and food in infinite abundance.

"Wow, I did not expect you to knows so much about the Holy Grail," Benjamin said in shock as he was surprised at how his sister knew the different versions of the Grail. He knew about the **Cup of Jamshid** that was from the Persian Mythology and it was said to be filled with an elixir of immortality and was used in scrying. It was believed that all seven heavens of the universe could be observed by looking into the cup and that the whole world was said to be reflected in it, and divinations within the cup were said to reveal deep truths.

And there was another one called the **Nanteos Cup** which said that it has been attributed with a supernatural ability to heal those who drink from it and traditionally believed to be fashioned from a piece of the **True Cross.**

"Well, Benjamin, when you are in the US army and there is not much you can do around there," Flanna grinned, "There will always be a Bible somewhere on the USA base."

"Oh, that explains it. Well this golden cup is not part of Jesus' cup or King Arthur's cup," Benjamin answered to her subject. "You see, this Holy Grail was made by the **Three Founding Families of Magus**."

"Magus?" Flann inquired. "Like those wizards and sorcerers in fiction and fairytales?"

"Well, uh... how should I describe this?" Benjamin tried to explain this part, when Enkidu stood up. "Allow me to demonstrate clearly Benjamin," he said as Benjamin sat down.

"A Magu is a man or woman who studies and practices **Magecraft or sometimes it's called** **Thaumaturgy,** which is a magical science that is an artificial reenactment of a miracle. In other words, it is a copy of said miracles," Enkidu gave a clear definition of it. "The older the family of the Magus, the longer time they can replicate miracles easily and stronger than the young ones."

"So it's not really Magic at all," Flanna said with a look of amazement. "I cannot believe that there are miracles in this world."

"There is real Magic. They are called **True Magic and Sorcery** which can surpass Magecraft and all current sciences of that age. It can reach to an impossible scale and completely bypass the laws of nature. Those who hold the true miracles are named **Magicians,** " Enkidu compared what is different between each of them. "There are five varieties of Magic and each one has a different effort on the wearer."

" **The First Magic** : Which allows the user to bring into existence any object without using anything in return and without following the laws of Reality."

" **The Second Magic:** The ability to manipulate and travel across different Alternate Universes."

" **T** **he Third Magic:** The ability to materialize and manipulate souls which allow Heroic Spirits like us to exist here long after our deaths."

" **The Fourth Magic:** Is unknown but there was a currently existing magician who said that "it is there for sure," which may be dangerous to say what it is."

" **The Fifth Magic** : The ability to time travel and make the laws of conservation of mass shoulder the debts of a past without future."

"You understand now Flanna?" Enkidu asked. "I could say it again."

"Ok, I think I understand now," Flanna stated as she understood the difference between each one. "I hope, but that doesn't explain why you and the group are here."

Benjamin decided to explain that part. "Well, you see, a long time ago the Three Families wanted to reach a location called **Akashic Records,** which is a database for the world's history, and serves as a place where souls are recycled. That location stores and archives information of all possibilities and events, past, present, and future, of the world. It is the place from where all souls, including those of Heroic Spirits, recorded on the Throne of Heroes, originate from and to where they return after death."

"It is an ultimate ambition of the Magi to reach it and many of them focus their experiments into discovering a path to it," Benjamin said with snark. "I seriously doubt for them to actually reach that place at all with their entire life."

"So in another world, they want to be a god-like hood or desire power, right?" Flanna said with a grim frown, in which Benjamin nodded his head in agreement. "A bunch of mad power hungry Magi want to reach the center of the universe." She began to dislike this kind of people.

"Right, the group came up with a method to reach there, so they made a ritual which is known as **Heaven's Feel** or **the Cup of Heaven** to reenact what's left of the Third True Magic inside of the cup," Benjamin said with a sour face. "But there was one problem to it. The system could only allow for one person to utilize it. The first traditional Magi families wanted to reach Akasha, the other two traditional families only wanted the completion of the Grail, that is, the revival of the Third Magic back to them."

"So because only one person can use it, then the rest of Magi Families started to fight each other to use it," Flanna smirked at them when she had found a serious flaw in the system. "Well, that is good."

"Unfortunately, sister, this issue caused there to be a Holy Grail War," Benjamin said sadly which caused Flanna to be confused. "It is the only method by which the Holy Grail can choose who is worthy of possessing it. The Grail would select seven Magu to be a Master, each of whom are able to summon a Servant who would be given a second life for a chance to have a wish too with their partner to compete in the battle royal. And when only one Master-Servant team remains, the Grail will descend in a location, and then they will be able to make their wish."

Benjamin pointed at his Servants. "Each one is separated into a different class, each with their own unique strengths, weaknesses, and weapons. But all can be played outside their assigned roles depending on the Master's choice of strategy." Benjamin then gave Flanna the book that was labeled **"The Holy Grail War."** She opened the book wide open and read it slowly. "You can read what classes they are and what role they play later."

"So, let's get this straight. There are Magi, heroic spirits and supernatural in this world which are hidden behind the scenes, a golden cup that can grant a wish which causes it to have a secret royal battle that spans all around the city over the heads of innocent and unsuspecting people with the last one standing winning, right?" Flanna asked Benjamin with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, and there is a rule that no one can break that reveals the existence of the Holy Grail War or Magecrafts to the common public. The Mage's Association would send Enforcers to deal with the one who caused it and cover the issue up. They also do not care about hideous crimes committed by magi, so long as they are not a threat that might reveal the existence of Thaumaturgy to the common public," Benjamin said.

Flanna slammed a hand on the table, sending a cold glare at Benjamin. "And I thought this could not get any worse. Holy Grail Wars? Magi? Heroic Spirits? Magic?" she said with a weird chuckle in disbelief before her face went to a dead serious stare, which sent Benjamin to break out in a cold sweat. "Is there anything else that you need to add to the table?"

"Actually, there is The Holy Church which hunts and holds a great level of animosity towards Vampires. They appear to coexist peacefully with the Mage's Association, though this seems to not have always been the case most of the time. They are a little better than magi, but most of the members are either religious zealots, very narrow-minded or are twisted and use their faith as an excuse to commit twisted deeds," Benjamin said as he fiddled his thumbs and stared at his shoes. "Well, the thing is, I and my servants have to reveal ourselves and magecraft to the world, which cause both of the organizations to go searching and trying to kill me when they found I am the one who caused it."

 **Slam!**

Flanna banged her hands on the table and stood up. "BENJAMIN! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT DEEP SHIT YOU ARE IN RIGHT NOW?!" she yelled at Benjamin, who jumped back at her roar. "AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE!?"

"What are they thinking, fighting a war like this in the middle of a goddamn city? Do those Mages have no common sense at all?" Flanna demanded.

"Sister, I really understand and share your feelings completely regarding those Magi, but to tell you the truth about them, they have little to no common sense when it comes to advancing Magecraft. That is to say that almost each and every one of them is a ruthless monster, viewing other living beings and lower classes like insects. And it is not unusual for them to experiment with their magecraft on living people or on themselves," Benjamin replied back to her. "And yes, I am in deep trouble, ok? And everyone in the world is hunting me down."

Benjamin's face turned pale and he was holding his head up with both arms propped on the table. "Everyone of them is either an either Kung Fu Wizards fighter or Archmagus which you and I would not last a min against them without actual defense against Magecraft, they would either opt to manipulate you through hypnosis or kill you if was too inconvenient."

"Benjamin, you are acting like those magi are invincible and that we are helpless to resist them," Flanna said with a determined glint in her eye. "At the all, they are human like us and can bleed like us." "They could be just hard to kill that all."

"What about the Holy Church, sister?" Benjamin asks with his face expressed horror. "They have executors who are like a first-rate murderer that has passed brutal and pious training to become mankind's weapon." "Their combat ability is extremely strong that they are almost equal to a Vampires, we stood no chance against any of them."

"I would love to see any of them can survive a shotgun blast to the face and the head," Flanna said seriously, even a bit angrily, staring deep into Benjamin's eyes which he flinching at her eyes. "Can they regeneration that kind of blast or towards the heart of the human body?"

"I don't know at all." Benjamin answer unsure. "But maybe or not?"

"Well, that is good at least you knows that they are not invincible at all," Flanna said in obvious sarcasm voice. "We can actually win against them if we play our card right and understand their characteristics, depending on their own unique strengths, weaknesses, magecraft, and weapons."

"Do you have a plan or something Benjamin?" She asks him. "Because if you do have at least one good strategy, I think you can improve yourself with my help." "At the all you absolutely have no fighting power or combat abilities which being on the front lines against them would only cause you to die prematurely and with little chance of providing any help." "Which her armor-piercing question give Benjamin to face down on the table which the rest of servants watch in worry.

"Well, I did send two of my servant to explore the city at night to know the every area and see any those magi or executors are here already." He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I absolutely am a rookie master if not able to controlled some of my servants and inexperience at tactics."

"Wait controlled? Flanna repeated at what Benjamin said about control his servants. "I thought you said you can command them like their title suggest what do you mean a rookie master if you are acting like you can not give them a simple order?"

"Opps, sorry about that I forget about the Master-Servant stuff," Benjamin stated. "Well you see when magi summon them with a summoning ritual use some basic magecraft to properly perform the summoning, they are given a **Command Seals** which give the Master the authority over them, those seals are like tattoos which can be used three times."

"Those seals are more than ways of telling a Servants a specific instruction or tell them to teleport somewhere, it is to prevent them from ran amok or kill the person who summons them." "Once they are used up, the servant is free to either find a new Master, allow themselves to fade away." He explains. "Depending on the relationship with each other, they can stay by their old Master even without it and those who are more antagonistic towards their old Master can kill them as they want to should they so desire so much."

"And yes you can have a command seals even when you are not a spellcaster." "It is possible for an ordinary person to become a Master, but this is rare," Benjamin said sadly as he looks down on the table again. "But for some reason, I have not been given a command seals every one of them in one of my hands ever since when I got my first servant."

"Great just great," Flanna said disbelievingly as she went limp in her chair. "How was your progress bond with your servants?" She questions as what little she can understand about Master-Servant dynamic is that a bad compatibility may make forming a bond impossible, bringing about hardships without being able to have faith in each other. A Lack of cooperation and understanding to each other were worth a whole army to the enemies who could potentially defeat them quickly with little to no effort at all. A good affinity with each other would be the higher chance of winning and advantageous over the enemies is crucial.

"I manage to get along with most of my servants so I thinking they can listen to my orders," Benjamin statement but points his finger at Ozymandias and Lu Bu. "Excepting those two, one has the mindset of a king because he is a king and will make sure that he is in charge, not me, the other guy is a Berserker which his background story is full of betrayals and is a Chronic backstabbing disorder."

Flann sighed in frustration. "Ok, are there any problem left before we make up a plan now when the enemies would found us?"

"Yes, I do have one more problem, is that I have the Holy Grail which is downstairs in the basement and it glue to the floor, it also summon more servants in the future like around one or two at the same time," Benjamin replied as he added one more problem to the table. "I have no idea how many servants are going to be summoned but what I do knows my house was going to be full of freeloaders and going to murder my bank account every day if they expect this much foods and stuff all of the time."

"Benjamin, you don't go buy stuff for them whatever they want something, just said no to them," Flann said as she rubbed her forehead. "In fact, if you keep do this for every time those new servants is summoned, you are going to run out of money soon which are your college budget." God, she imagines the servants are going to be like mercenaries with expensive upkeep and not much discipline as she pictures a lot of heroes that in legends or mythologies are like a huge fellow with a large sword that can shout so loud with no indoor voice that everyone can hear him from a long distance. Sure, being the maverick hero who doesn't answer to anyone and save the day by going against everyone's expectations looks cool. But those were the past time, here? in this present time, you just look stupid doing that and ruin everything with the plan.

"That is easy for you to said," Benjamin said sarcastically. "Almost every one of them is stronger and I do not want to be angry at me of I piss them something."

"How strong are the Servants?" Flann inquiring as she remembers how alien they are and the mysterious radiance that made her recoil been them.

That when Enkidu spoke up once more, answer Flanna's question. "Servant display strength and speed far beyond normal humans,break the law of the physical world, not bound by any normal logic so even the smallest of Servants will have little issue in carrying a heavy person and their inhuman movement speed and dexterity are enough to make them invisible to the normal eye." "The speed of the projectiles can travel faster than the speed of sound and also the weak servant who is physically weak compared to others can still show great feats of strength."

"We also happen to have parameters which are stats, it is determined by the Strength,Agility,Endurance,Mana,Luck and Noble Phantasm." "There are five main ranks, E, D, C, B, A, it goes from weak to the stronger and there is an addition to the rule that is the EX rank which indicates the weapon/ability cannot be properly measured it is in a league of its own, powerful to the extent of rendering comparisons meaningless."

"Hummm.." Flanna pondered before nodded in understand. "Alright I got it down but what the heck is a Noble Phantasm?" She asked.

"Well, a Noble Phantasm is Servant's most powerful attack which can be swords, lances, and bows, or support items, such as rings and crowns," Enkidu said as he points at Saint George's sword. "To explanation, this sword can shoot a beam of light at his enemies or can does massively increased damage to dragons type." "Sometimes it could be legendary armaments and abilities which don't have to be a weapon, it can be a specific ability or a unique mean of attacking or even the body of the hero, it could be anything."

"Ok, one more question how is Servant compare to a Magi or Executors?" She asks.

"To answer that question is that Magi or Executors are sturdier and stronger than normal people but to a Servant, it generally has absolutely 0 chance of ever being able to beat them in combat but there are a few rare exceptions but that for the weakest classes and heroes that have lower of close combat, the chances of beating a stronger Servant of a higher class is extremely low," He answers. "Near to an impossible chance to beat a very stronger hero."

"I believe that wrap-up everything about what is going here now and knows many problems we have to deal it," Flanna said as she grab her military bag and pull out a laptop. "The first step of the plan is to get some supply." She opens her laptop and start to type it keywords.

"Supply?" Benjamin question, raise his eyebrows. "What kind of supply are you order?"

"Home defense weaponry for us Benjamin," Flanna answers as she looks at him with a smile. "Of those Holy Church and Association think they can just come over here and do whatever they want because they have pious training and magical power than they going to have their bodies as warning to leave us alone."

"But sister I don't know how to use a gun or even how to shoot it well," Benjamin start to stutter. "In, fact why would I have to fight too I don't have any reason to be on the battlefield." "I also don't want to wants to kill anyone with my hand." While Benjamin does see a real dead body in past year in the city where there was sometimes a crime scene there which cause him to get use see dead bodies from time to time but to kill someone is a whole different mean to it

"Reason or not Benjamin, there would be more of them right?" Flanna said. "It's kill or be killed so don't expect any of them to show mercy to us as you said that almost of them are a ruthless monster." "Yes, I know that you are afraid of killing a person with your own hand that with some military training, you would get use to kill someone."

When she enter the United States Armed Forces for the very first time of shoot a person with her gun, she realizes that she feels kinda sick in killing an enemy but she regains her composure. She knows that in general of the real world, there are very few humans who can stand the thought of truly ending the life of another human without military training. The military has developed many studies over the years to evolve the best training curriculum to dehumanize the enemy and enable their soldiers to kill enemy soldiers. But even with that solution it still a problem to kill someone like when a soldier is tasked with actually shooting a real bullet shell that would end the life of another human being, many of her partners would rather intentionally miss the shot.

But in the end, most of her partner end up shooting the bullet soon or later which it was practice test by the way.

"Because I going to train you how to get use of killing a human being," Flanna said as she was done type and look at him. "Soon or later you would have trained to use a weapon of you are by yourself alone and don't have your servants to help defend you."

"It is a training from hell kind way?" Benjamin guesses as he dreads what kind of training he have to do to survive in battle and training.

"No, it not that kind of training Benjamin," Flanna gives"are you serious" face at him. "Where the hell do you get that information from?"

"I got that information from the history book and modern day special forces training book," Benjamin said he already imagines what the training look like. "So yeah it is something like that?"

"Benjamin, those kinds of training can be exaggerated for propaganda reasons so it can tempt people to believe that kind of thing and those books are by writers who don't understand and/or want to mentally wank over how tough US special forces training is, the US actually puts considerably more thought into it than that " Flanna said. "What I would give you is simple yet easy to understand training." "I could do that kind of training from hell by the way but we do not have any time to do that and you can't handle that kind of mentally which it leave you an over-stressing to the point of permanent damage to your brain."

"Oh thank god," Benjamin sighed in relief. "So what kind of training is going to be?"

"You are going to understand how to use medieval weapons first then a modern gun," Flanna said as she grabs a notebook from her military bag. "Once you understand some of it, you would make a better bond with your servants which hope that you understand each other well."

"But before all that Benjamin, I need you to tell what is your servant's true name, stats, class, and Noble Phantasm?" Flanna asked as she takes a pen out of her military bag. "I want to see their strengths, weaknesses, and some of their personality, I also want to see how useful, efficient, and usability of their ability or combat styles which I can tell each one would have a great reliability to it or not, I would found a way to make some of them useful in several ways." Flanna starts to write the words down in her notebook as she listens to what Benjamin describe each Servant's ability at the all it is going to be a long night before she and he are going to go sleep in their beds.

* * *

 **So, a lot of things is going on here in this chapter.** **Magi from the Magus Association are here on the American tried** **to investigate where the Holy Grail was located and in what cities is at. But they are get killed by Atalanta and** **Chiron which after that they** **encounter a group of magus preparing the summoning ritual.** **One magus brings a small group of people, children included in which Atalanta and Chiron** **swiftly killed all the magus and free the captives. Chiron takes the catalyst and runs off with Atalanta.**

 **Benjamin cooks foods with his Servants and tries to get to knows them which he found out that** **Sakata Kintoki has a wish in mind and Lu Bu not sure at all. And Benjamin's sister is here at home, Flanna who** **is a first lieutenant who fought in Gulf war,** **She is calm and take it easy at what he said about everything about magic, servants, and Holy Grail. So when she heard that The Mage's Association, The Holy Church come after him, she has no choices but to fight against them.**

 **Meanwhile, back the ClockTower,** **Shirou, and Rin are waiting for their escort who reveal to be** **Luviagelita Edelfelt much to their** **surprise and found out what have happened here in the Clock Tower when they were gone. After walking for a while in which Rin and** **Luvia** **declare** **that they would fight each other with their servants in the Holy Grail war soon in the** **future**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews. Be careful I explain lot of stuff here**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 8: Hey when you give Ben a harem will he actually fall in love with a female servant maybe in the future they could get married: **Yes, he would have a potential romantic interest or mild 'harem' under vibe for him, but it would be very minimally done and would not be overwhelmed, maybe like three or four romantic interests. And Yes they would get married in the future, I** **t's possible for Servants to have kids because as long they have physical bodies to inhabit.**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 6: Hey could you do chapter Based on carnival phantasm: **no I can not because I am not good at making a chapter funny for you people, sorry :(**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 1: How about an anti-magic weapon (Gae Dearg, and origin bullet) like a sword so that Benjamin can fight the magus: **Yes, Benjamin would use Gae Dearg as u** **nlike most other Noble Phantasms, the abilities of the spear are passive in nature. It does not require its name to be called upon in order to be utilized, allowing it to instantly affect whatever it strikes. Origin Bullet?, A big No because** **The bullets were created from Kiritsugu's first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from his body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve his soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core. I do not need to explains why?**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 1: Will benjamin get a reinforcement like when Souichirou Kuzuki got power up from Medea magic: **Yes, She use an extremely strong version of Reinforcement on regular humans, greatly strengthening Benjamin and allowing him to harm another magus in few hits. If use of medieval weapons and modern gun with other Casters Class who can reinforcement Benjamin or his weapons with lot of buffs**

 **Like** **William Shakespeare can use his skill Enchant that can even a pebble lying anywhere on the road into a Noble Phantasm**

 **Like Hans Christian Andersen use his Noble Phantasm Marchen Meines Lebens that can provide healing magecraft and utilize his Noble Phantasm to support him like increases endurance and increases magic.**

 **Like** **Alexandre Dumas who his special ability, Sublimation technically allows him to have upgraded versions of every Noble Phantasm in existence (except maybe EX-ranked ones) if only he invests time in it, right? He can recreate Gea Bolg if he wants strength, he recreates the Amazon girdle, if he wants stealth, he recreates the Cap of Hades, if he wants to fly, he recreates the winged sandals of Hermes.**

 **All of that can make Benjamin and Flanna to a** **fearsome lethal joke character to borderline broken** **dreadful character but it would take a while to get there.**

Guest chapter 16 . Apr 27: Hey if Ben sister does she have access to weapons and since Ben not a magus how about he uses technology against the magus because "heroes aren't born they are built" Ironman quote: **Look at below for that is your answer, Yes, my two of my character would use technology and tactics against them because magus greater weakness is narrow mind and** **do not find convenience in using modern technology. Their strategy maybe looks good at first sight but can be** **very easily and quickly to find a way to counter it. They** **have way too much faith in their institutions of the Magi and are a horrible judge of character.**

 **A good** **example in Fate/Apocrypha, their Red Faction Masters are group of ragtag of four mercenaries which are said to be** **greatest bounty hunter Magi in the world (They are not). Why them? a** **reason that The Clock Tower decided to send in 4 mercenaries, a Church official and a first-class instructor as their Masters, as getting the Japanese Grail Families involved would take mountains of paperwork and therefore, they wouldn't be ready in time because they only having 2 months to prepare. what? that is ballshit which in my point of view that is enough time to send a mail for them.**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 30: Hey if your gonna have Ben train with the other heroes like Chiron how strong would he be compared to the other magus (because in fate zero Kirei used mostly his skills to fight) and when jack the ripper appears will she call Ben father or his sister mother: **His sister would train him to knows how to use a** **medieval weapons and modern gun first then train with other heroes and then off to the battlefield. Yes, Jack, the ripper would call Ben and his sister dad and mom**

 **How is Benjamin compared to other magus is that he is like** **Jack-of-All-Stats (** **His biggest strength is his lack of any glaring weaknesses, and biggest weakness is his lack of any remarkable strengths.** **)** **they would** **underestimate him as useless joke character or do not take him serious at all. To only get kill by him with** **a surprise attack or use a reinforcement gun to by using surprise** **powerful attacks to quickly blow his enemies to smithereens** **. But to the Main Fate characters like** **Bazett, Shirou, and Rin,** **He may have trouble dealing with characters whose skills are more extreme than his if they're allowed to press their advantages.** **He would be like a** **Stone Wall to them unable to defeat them quickly to a battle of attrition to see who tires out first, buy time for him to get help from reinforcement.**

 **How is Flanna compared to other magus is that she** **has the mindset of a soldier so rather than facing magus in a direct duel** **she uses very mundane tactics such as traps, conventional weapons, and explosives. Most mages consider these means improper and beneath their dignity to use themselves, so they rarely plan to counter them. And that's why those methods are the most effective on Mages. Most of the Magus are a** **firm believer in the superiority of magecraft over modern weapons.** **Use c** **onfusion fu which her attacks and motions are random (or seem to be), making them difficult to read and predict.**

 **If she uses her close combat weapons in which how she use it, n** **othing fancy, just a thrust in the belly of the enemy or** **between the waist** **, if they had a some kind of shield, a slashing attack to hack the arm holding the shield.** **Go for the eye because it's soft, easily damaged, very painful, and causes a loss of vision. It's one of the first places you're taught to aim for in a self-defense class. No matter how thick the hide, hard the chitin or magically impervious the body, the eyes are a natural weak spot for any creature that has them. And last g** **roin attack.**

 **But to the Main Fate characters like Bazett, Shirou, and Rin, who Flann is like l** **ightning bruiser** **would actually win again them as long her** **tricks was kept hidden and also them too i** **f it's limited to one match and a surprise attack. In the second fight, it would see who tires out first or see if both of them have an another trick up their sleeve. Or it would be an even fight between each other.**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 30: How about you give Benjamin a weapon like a sword so that he could defend himself against the magus: **No I would not give him a sword yet because** **in general swords require more training to use effectively compared to spears, axes, or bludgeons. I would give him a spear because** **it is relatively easy to train someone to use a spear effectively, as opposed to weapons like swords. To give you some idea, a decent spearman can be trained in six weeks. A half-decent swordsman would take a minimum of six months. A P** **olearms have the advantage of reach and specialization, making them the obvious choice for battlefield combat- a spearman can keep a swordsman in striking distance from a spot outside the range of his sword, thereby controlling the encounter and being more likely to win. The sword is only useful as** **a secondary weapon when other weapons have failed or the fight becomes close quarters. It served a different purpose and was not meant to be equal to a polearm.**

 **I really do not understand why people think sword are so awesome and why is the Fate Series all about swords lot.**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 30:Weapon could be like Teigus from Akame Ga kill or Tapions sword from DBZ wrath of the dragon: **No the tapions sword, I would not use that look up the above. Those Teigus look like they cause a more f** **riendly fire to Benjamin himself and it said in the wiki that ev** **en if a user is strong enough to use a Teigu, it can still reject them, and a user's first impression of it affects their compatibility. The user must be compatible with the Teigu in order to wield it. It is worth more trouble then been useful and waste too many time.**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 30: When will you summon the Hassan and will of them appear at the same time because I think they could help guard the grail and gather catalyst for the summoning: **Yes that is good ideas for them to found more catalyst and I going to show how real danger they are and** **how they are supposed to be used as an Assassin! I couldn't believe how idiotic the Magi where to dismiss them so easily, or how they used them so badly. Then again, the Assassin that was summoned (in both series) had the way to much of an inclination for open combat and** **Assassin is just a throw-away character(s) that was used in order to show off the other characters' strengths**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 29: Chapter pretty cool and I like the idea of the crossover also here's my idea for one how about one with Akame Ga Kill because it would be interesting to see the heroes fight against the empire and protect the people: **That is interesting idea for a new story but I stop read the Mange because lot of characters I love killed off so suddenly that they never receive any proper Character Development to truly hit where me hurts the most and it is pretty easy to guess when certain characters are going to be killed. The overall story is starting to become pretty cliched in update chapters and t** **hey wasted a perfectly good plot.**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 6:When you do the x over with Gate will it be like ep 1 and if so will the invasion be in Japan or America: **The Gate would be in Japan same place but I would make sure to get rid of the** **Gate's Anvilicious message and Anti-American stance by the author but at same time I would not try to make anyone, any nation,** **politicians, and journalists as an acceptable targets to portrayed as evil. And Patriotism would be good and bad thing at same time**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 25: When you summon Gilles de rais will he be a saber or caster: **Both with Double Summon skill, first as Caster who still remember everything in the fourth Holy Grail war when** **Joan of Arc is summoned he would call Benjamin as a god and then she would give him a two-fingered jab to the eyes like in the past which turns him back to his Saber class which gain back most of his** **sanity. He would also turn back to his Caster class if Joan of Arc is endangered because** **he has EX-ranked mad enhancement as a running joke.**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 31:Will the avenger servants be summoning like Angra Mainyu and Edmond Dantes: **Yes it already happens you would see Anti-Heroes in some of the chapters soon or later like Lu Bu**

Guest chapter 17 . Mar 29:Will you summon the duplicates (saber lily, prototype, Medea lily, dark servants) and will Shirou and Rin be allies: **The Lily would appear when they accidentally drink Elixir of Youth. The Prototype, my plan was to make Artoria Pendragon(female) turn into an Arthur Pendragon (male)like a disguise spell. Cu Chulainn and Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) can change their Fate armor appearance into their Prototype versions. Vlad III (Apocrypha) would also change his royal outfit into his set of black plated armor (EXTRA) and would be deranged individual if he uses Legend of Dracula: The Succession of Blood which would cause him to calls Benjamin as his little brother and his sister Flanna his wife** **with a greatly disturbed affection. The Dark servant would appear too as** **the** **Alter Heroes.**

 **And the last question, yes they would be allies but** **do not expect Benjamin to welcome the main characters at first sight because he would be possibly scared of any Magus who would come after him and would try figure out who is he. Flanna would be** **so intensely overprotective of him and will not hesitate to severely punish or even kill anyone who is a Magi or a Church member. She do not** **trust them and is suspicious of them been dogs of** **Mage's Association**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 7: What kind of relationship will Benjamin have with Shirou and Rin? And what will Rin's reaction be on Benjamin:not magus at all?: **He would be first scared of them then he would be f** **riendly to them once he knows them but at the same time, he would found that Shirou is little too nice and l** **ittle too far on his idealistic side** **for his taste, Rin is** **bossy and stingy in his point of view. Flanna would think that Shirou is up to something because he is so nice and Rin is a m** **anipulative person, mischievous girl and obsessed with having more money**

 **And that last question, They would be** **let say really, really surprised at how a normal person, who wasn't aware of magic, can do this much damage and summoning many servants and questioning how he does it. Rin reaction would be like how Shirou get a Saber class while she got an Archer class but up to an eleven at her reaction which would be lot of rages**

Guest chapter 17 . Apr 26: Your x over idea interesting and will you more like it with maybe Naruto, Akame Ga Kill, One piece: **While I do love read those Manga and make crossover stories with any of them but I am not into them at all.**

Guest chapter 16 . Apr 27 :How is Ben gonna summon saber if Avalon is with the Einzbern will he somehow steal it or he will use something else like king Arthurs crown, for example, **You would see in the next chapter**

Guest chapter 7 . Apr 27: you know what would be cool if the servants were in the Highschool of the Dead world fought the zombies and save the people: **That is a good idea for a crossover, I would think about it but do not get your hope high because I do not think that anyone would enjoy of Zombie with Fate series mix with not much of plot inside, It would be few chapter of one-shot if lot of review like it and want to make it to because a** **full-length fanfic series.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that would be interesting for me to write down for the next chapter**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (13,741) and sorry that it took so long to post this. When you have two weeks of school left and have to do a lot of Finals and Exams, which it is slowing me down. Oh, my god** **, I did not expect there would be a lot of reviews from the last chapter, like 67 of them, even though almost all of the reviews are just questions and suggestions or ideas for crossover ideas. Which it is going to be hard to reply back without making me look like a jerk in front of you. I will not try to answer all of the reviews because some of your suggestions and ideas are** **terrible and badly-implemented ideas** **or just are pure suggestions that sound like a good idea without researching what it is.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **Catacus:** **Lu Bu has a chronic backstabbing disorder, yes all Heroic Spirits that possess unique King titles would meet and talk with each other. Oh,** **little Jackie, as I must love to summon her soon in chapters, but I want to summon one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah because they** **have little focus on them and** **are so uncommon** **in Fanfics and other fate series, which they have made few debuts in each one which is not funny at all. The Old Man of the Mountain in my story will show how dangerous they can actually be and when used correctly with real life l** **ogic.**

 **Master of Dragons God: You are always commenting on my story every time I update new chapters and finally said something which I am happy now. But your idea is a big No. I would not give Benjamin** **a noble phantasm that is inside of him like Shirou because it is so** **unoriginal and cliche.** **I am not trying to turn him to a protagonist with a special hidden powers backstory like all other fanfics and a lot of anime or manga, which many of them are completely unoriginal series where there are several other animes with similar 'hero rises to power' storylines.**

 **It would also not be a training from hell or the spartan way, like how they did with Shirou. Benjamin's training would be simple yet easy to understand with real logic because if** **you beat your horse, you don't get a stronger horse, you just get a broken, beaten horse. So in real life, stronger horses are almost never beaten ones.** **I'm not an expert in military training at all and t** **he idea that hellish training regimes produce better troops is the product of idiotic wankery and Sparta fanboyism.**

 **MaxHD2490: I am sure that Benjamin and his sister can handle Alter class as** **Saber Alter is a dark hero and social Darwinist, so she thinks that Benjamin just needs some training while acknowledging Flanna as her master too. Also, she** **'ll serve Benjamin and Flanna faithfully as a Servant without an issue as she said, "I am no longer a king nor a knight. Just your Servant."**

 **Jeanne Alter, s** **he is fundamentally bitter towards Flanna and Benjamin but because she is based on Joan of Arc, she would manage to shine her kindness through all the bitterness, she still of course immediately denies it.**

 **Cú Chulainn Alter is like** **Saber Alter. He also serves Benjamin and Flanna faithfully as a Servant without an issue as he said, "I'm just someone unimportant among the Ulster Knights. As a Servant, I'll do what I have to do," and this, "Master and Servant? No need to say anything more. You can just point your finger at someone you consider an enemy." If his My Room Lines are anything to go by, he basically sees himself as a tool to be used by his Master, his own feelings being irrelevant. A Straw nihilist personality which is an extreme version of the Cynic and a specific type of the philosopher.**

 **I know that you** **running out of servant ideas but just enjoy my story... that's all.**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Flanna felt restless as she flipped through the book that Benjamin gave to her. She looked over everything written down, poured over every word to find everything that she could grasp about the history of the Holy Grail Wars and some other stuff.

It took all of Flanna's willpower to keep herself from fainting with too much information. It was like waking up in a whole new world, especially that it was a dangerous one. She had now seen her world in a whole different view, the world of horrifying things like the Dead Apostles (which is another word for Vampires), Magi that are psychopathic and commits many horrendous crimes for research, and many of other scary shit caught in-between. Slowly she managed to overcome the shock of so many world-shaking revelations.

To make things worse for Benjamin and Flanna, almost everyone around the world was searching for them. The Clock Tower was the headquarters for many Magi, that was full of the best and worst of them being concentrated there in an eternal combination of experimentation and political backstabbing. That Association would punish transgressors severely with death to those who have learned of its existence and their closest associates would be mercilessly crushed for the sake of total concealment. Hell, they would possibly reduce the city into a smoldering crater, and the newspapers or tv media could have to report something about a sudden hurricane of epic proportions, or an unpredictable tsunami that flooded the city leaving no survivors and more importantly, no witnesses.

That last part caused her to stop imagining and had to fight the urge to punch herself in the face. No, Magi couldn't do that at all, because if they could, they should do it right now instead of wasting so much time arriving here in America's land and hunting us down. Oh unless, they are not as powerful as they think, they would. Flanna thought as she continued to read the next page.

The Holy Church, an international religious organization compared to The Mage's Association, who is an international, self-preservative and self-defense organization. This organization is much better than any other one for they hunt down Vampires who suck the blood of humans and infections to other humans, like diseases. They have to be hunted by the Church which holds a great level of animosity towards blood-sucking species. The Church can also coexist with completely different races, beings that are not human can be controlled, so they don't need to be made into enemies. That is good in her view, those Christian organizations are doing a great deal of protecting people from those blood-sucking vampires.

Unfortunately, the Holy Church is an enemy to her and Benjamin. What Flanna heard of what he has said about them is that they are twisted and use their faith as an excuse to commit twisted deeds. They would probably charge her and her brother with heresy as a cover up to put them to death. She and Benjamin would have to fight them and hope that enough casualties could force them to give up land here. Then the Magi, who would never give up and surrender would lose their pride, not like she would mind about those Magi as she would love to see all of them burn in hell at what they did to other people with their human experimentations.

Their victims won't mourn for them, as they deserve that. But to the Holy Church's soldiers, she would just bury them out of respect.

Flanna turned to the page about the Servants and studied each one. There are seven standard classes for each servant. Servants are normally only of the singular class under which they are summoned, but certain circumstances allow for multiple classes at once.

For example, Achilles can be summoned as a Rider, Lancer, and Berserker. But some of the servants can demonstrate their power class the most like Heracles who displays qualifications corresponding to five classes, Saber, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker, which can be stronger classes to be in. But, he can demonstrate his true power the most as an Archer class, which it is the best Servant Class for him to display his true abilities and it's a pretty comfortable class for him because he overcame many trials with knowledge and resourcefulness.

She shifted the page again to show images of stylized warriors with titles at the bottom.

The first image was of a fully armored knight with two-handed claymores in his gauntleted hands in a warrior's salute.

 **Saber,** the Knight of the Sword and masters of the Sword, is regarded as the best and most outstanding of all Servant classes. Those who are placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors adept at swordsmanship, boasting high ratings in all categories. The qualifying conditions require them to have a sword and require the highest levels of attributes in all but the magic attribute. Sword-wielding individuals usually happen to be the great heroes and aces of their respective stories. They will generally have an overwhelming advantage over Caster-class Servants who use magecraft as their main offensive ability due to their magic resistance because they are often heroes from the Age of Gods when magecraft was still commonplace. Their fight style usually excels in delivering powerful burst attacks and having two Class Skills, which are Magic Resistance and Riding.

Because Saber class is the best of the seven classes and the strongest of the Servants with standard opinions about this class, a lot of participants would specifically aim for getting a hero precisely from this class. Plenty of people would try to have the strongest and best class with so much power.

But Flanna is rarely impressed about this class. Why? Because this is teamwork, not the one who has the best stats that exceeds the other classes, which means little to her viewpoint. The more important aspects involved which heroes could be hard to discover their identities, which abilities are the most practical skills that could be useful to reach on different fields outside of combat, and most importantly of all is which Noble Phantasms could be the most efficient with extraordinary usability that could be used over and over without being so flashy with visual effects that are just screaming that "I am here," and requires too many resources to use again and again that have to be recharged for far too long, like refilling a tank with a car fueling nozzle, which would take hours to be done.

The weakness of the Saber class is its straightforwardness in battle. They are only able to attack the enemy with their sword, while unable to resort to other tactics that most of the sabers probably don't know how to use strategically very well. Most of them are a lightning bruiser that have a lack of range, which is a weakness toward long range fighters and have limited prowess with magic experiences. Their Noble Phantasms are probably a sword beam, which shoots in a straight line that is easily dodged and has a magical energy consumption that is extremely huge, leaving them exhausted after usage, and it cannot normally be fired consecutively. Its destructive power can be a negative trait that limits its usage as it can easily damage the surrounding area and kill a large number of people if used under the wrong conditions. To make it even worse, it can be seen by almost everyone and will allow others to instantly figure out their identity. Their swords and their identities can be discovered very quickly as they are more famous in legend and story within the very first battle.

The Saber classes are usually one trick ponies where most of their abilities are easy to analyze and are slightly over-hyped. They didn't exactly have anything else going for them besides being good with their sword and, having relied on their Noble Phantasms, that is nothing more than simply a brute force to use. They don't have any variable abilities that can be useful out of combat and their personalities are seemingly full of chivalric honor and they engage in honorable face-to-face single combats.

Flanna made a record that recommended not to summon a Saber-class at all, as most of their Noble Phantasms can easily be seen by everyone in the city. This could leave her location to be spotted and trying to fire it with only one hand can allow the opponent to evade the blast and hit them in one shot. The only thing is that you can use them as the last resort and as support when the enemies bring heavy hitters to the battlefield, when the plan is going wrong in every direction or when resorted to killing something that's so big, but the chances to see this is low.

She shifted the page to show the second images of a man with a big hat covering half of his face, dressed in leather and a nobleman's clothes while holding a spear.

 **Lancer,** the Knight of the Lance and master of the spears or lances. Those who are placed within this class are knights, very agile, display excellent close combat skills, show proficiency in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed, and are skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances. This class is second only to the Saber class, requiring overall excellent attributes, a high agility attribute, and their only particular class ability is Magic Resistance.

Flanna's views of this class garner a mixed review. A positive about this class is that they tend to be less flashy than the other classes when they use their Noble Phantasms, which is a good thing that also can be used with one hand, and are a very reliable type of Servant to be used in battle. At the all their weapons of choice are extremely effective weapons. They are highly suitable for massive battles, much more so than the sword. This is due to their reach and the fact that they're more effective at mounted combat and penetrating armor. Their high agility makes them a good scout to use for searching around cities.

Their hit-and-run tactics are to get quickly into range, attack (either from range or in a sudden, surprising and hard-hitting charge) and flee before the enemy has the time to react. Rinse and repeat. This involves defeating a much stronger but slower melee opponent by repeatedly moving away from them and bombarding them with weak attacks, which will eventually overpower the enemy through sheer volume. Needless to say, expect this to frustrate anyone.

But it can be a double-edged sword, a hit-and-runner can quickly get tired of running and turn and try to face their weakened opponent toe-to-toe or drag the fight too long. Like Saber class, the stats mean nothing to her. Their abilities are easy to analyze and are over hyped. They are also a one-trick pony too, having one particular class ability and a limited range if their weapons are throwing spears or lances. But, if they miss their target using their weapon, they have to go find it. Plus, you're basically throwing away your weapon, and giving it to your opponent if you miss at close range. Additionally, most of Lancer class is obviously famous in stories too and can be discovered by their class just by their weapon.

The Lancer class also doesn't have any variable abilities that can be useful out of combat and they have to rely on their Noble Phantasms. The only thing that Flanna can think of what to do with this class is to use them as scout party or to bring messages to her if they cannot send a communication to her right way. But a Lancer class is must-have for her and Benjamin to use as frontline and defending soldiers. The more she has, the better.

The third images show a woman wearing bits of steel armor and a red dress, wielding a drawn bow and arrow.

 **Archer,** Knight of the Bow and master of projectile weapons. Those who are placed within this class excel in possessing powerful Noble Phantasms and are able to act as highly effective scouts. The qualifying condition for the Archer class does not attribute, but instead, the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. They have two Class Skills, which are Magic Resistance and Independent Action

Her view on this class, mostly positive reviews because for one, they are better for hit-and-run tactics than Lancer class, as they all require very good running skills (in order to properly hunt in combat), long range skills, and good escaping skills. Not to mention that this class is generally far away from the target and is definitely not in range for the opponents to counter-attack unless the combatants happen to be long range fighters as well, having arrows that are strong enough to kill enemies from a distance and be fast enough or have enough time to dodge their counters. This class doesn't need to rely on their Noble Phantasms, as their projectile weapons are enough to destroy their enemies. Also, it is really difficult to find their true identities, especially since the enemies have to get close enough to see them, which is hard when getting peppered by a bunch of projectiles. The archer class is generally stealthy and graceful and tends to fight at a distance.

Their Independent Action class skills allow them the ability to act independently for a length of time without an active supply of magical energy from their local mana sources, which makes this class rely on itself now instead when they have to recharge their magical energy, every time they have to go back to their home base. At higher ranks, it is also possible for them to not rely upon their mana that much and they can recharge it one time. But the downside of this skill is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them is by utilizing Command Spells, which can be a problem if the Archer happens to be unruly or disobedient and not following orders very well. But again, they're generally independent and used to working alone. This tends to make them practical, but a little haughty or arrogant and not the best at following orders, especially from those they don't respect.

There are also weaknesses about Archer class. If they happen to be long-range fighters and don't have any close combat skills, then they are going to be less effective against close-up threats. Their strengths are useless if the Master or their teammates don't manage to stay aware of enemy positions and keep them out of close-combat. But, their advantages are very blatant when pulled off, unless they switch to a different weapon for close combat.

Flanna made a note to recommend that this class is most useful. They can support themselves as most of them are a hunter. They can create poison, which in turn can be made into poisonous arrows. They can hunt their own food, make traps kill their enemies, use areas like forest-like environments around them to easily disappear from the sight of someone actively watching them and easily leap from one place to another. A class that is both useful and helpful in different fields outside of combat.

The fourth images show an Armored figure with black robes beneath his armor riding on a wheeled apparatus like some kind of stylized chariot and holding the reigns for something not shown.

 **Rider,** the Mounted Knight, and master of the mounted combat, those who are placed within this class are known for riding mounts, living beasts or human constructs, during their lives. They generally have lower attributes compared to the Three Knight Classes, but the abilities of the mounts described in their legends compensate by granting them powerful Noble Phantasms or abilities. They have the class abilities of Magic Resistance and a high rank in Riding, allowing them to fully utilize the abilities of their mounts. Depending on the rank, they can take full control of everything from simple horses, modern machineries like motorcycles and planes, and even Divine Beasts. But Dragons are the only exception, as the ability to ride them falls under a different skill.

Their Noble Phantasms bring fear toward their enemies in battle and they are known for being the terrors of the battlefield with diverse skills. Their mount or combat vehicle can trample the enemies, which also can easily turn the entire city area into scorched earth, providing extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities of the highest level, exterminate enemies with overwhelming firepower, boast great speed, and its demolishing attack as it charges, trample throughout the battlefield with godspeed and scraping up the ground simply from riding it, increasing damage dealt proportionally to its increase in speed.

But their Noble Phantasms can be a flaw as this class is relying on their powerful Noble Phantasms too much if they do not possess formidable parameters to keep up the fight against experienced fighters. If their Magic Resistance is not high enough to face a Caster class, which requires more strategy to find another way to beat them. Basically, their Noble Phantasms are one-trick-ponies that can be easily examined and over hyped, as their Noble Phantasms are designed to quickly blow their enemies to smithereens as quickly as possible before the enemies can react or counterattack with insane attack power.

Flanna's opinion on this class is a lot of mixed reviews with both advantages and disadvantages to it, mixed with random probability. For example, you can have a Rider who has powerful Noble Phantasm but is so big that it is not difficult to hit it, or a Rider who has to rely on his Noble Phantasms to keep up with the fight, or a weak ass Rider who only has a horse, or a Rider whose Noble Phantasm is highly flashy and easy to determine their identity, or a Rider who is strong enough to keep the fight even without needing to use his Noble Phantasms, or a Rider who is very hard to discover at first sight.

A high and low risk at the same time, her strategy on this class is to actually treat them as a real cavalry. Yeah, exactly what it says on the title.

If their mount is a simple horse, use them as scouting, skirmishing with enemy reconnaissance elements to deny them knowledge of their own disposition of troops, forward security, offensive reconnaissance by combat, defensive screening of friendly forces during retrograde movement, retreat, restoration of command and control, deception, battle handover and passage of lines, relief in place, linkup, breakout operations, and raiding.

If the mount is a big mechanical vehicle that holds a lot of men inside, then use as travel around the place and airdrop troopers down to the land to directly engage enemy forces. If the mechanical vehicle has some kind of bomb or missile on it then bombing and strafing. If the mount is a divine or supernatural creature, then use them as the last resort when there is a big monster on the field of battle.

Her recommendation on this class is to just have one or two for now because you need to feed their living mounts too and if it is a big, huge creature, get ready to feed that monster. It requires quite a bit more food and open spaces than your average cat and needs very caring and committed owners if you don't want to be eaten alive. If it is a mechanical vehicle, then refilling it is going to take a while, like refilling a huge tank with a car fueling nozzle that is designed for a car.

The fifth images showed a hooded old man with a long, white beard in obscuring robes and carrying a book in one hand and a staff in the other.

 **Caster,** the Magus who wields great magic that is often lost to modern magi. Those who are placed within this class are adept in magecraft, and the only qualifying condition is the mastery of sorceries of the highest caliber compared to the specific parameter requirements of the other classes. Due to not requiring any strong statistics, they generally have low combat abilities, and due to the majority of Servants having some form of Magic Resistance, this class is thought to be the weakest of all seven. They make up for this by other means, using magecraft that no longer exists in the current age and, no matter which Heroic Spirit is of the class, possessing many possible schemes to be used against enemies. Their class abilities are Territory Creation and Item Construction.

Flanna's views on this class are a must-have class, as they are the most versatile of all class. Their Territory Creation skills can alter the surrounding lands in favor of their sorcery, which is an advantageous skill to use. With the Holy Grail right here in this home, it can easily draw energy around the land and provide a nearly limitless amount of magical energy. The place can be surrounded by a powerful Bounded Field, which is to protect everyone who lives inside and prevents onlookers from noticing it. The FBI, CIA, and the US Military would be less likely to notice the house, best of all Magi who are searching for the Holy Grail.

Their Item Construction skill is another handy skill that can be used for a practical purpose in several ways, as you can create a variety of tools, objects and some like healing potions, including Mystic Code, which is a support weapon for a magus that carries as a magical artifact and poisons bottles.

The best of all, they can boost their allies with extra firepower support that is enhanced strength, making them heavy hitters and giving them healing, curative, empowering, or protective effects. They also have skills that help in escaping and hiding if things get out of control. What makes them so scary is that their magic prowess can reach many different fields of abilities as they improve their skills. Not to mention that Casters usually aren't well known compared to other classes, which makes finding their true identity really difficult, especially since they don't use their Noble Phantasms that much.

She is going to recommend this class as for as many as possible to have advantages more as their abilities in magecraft are on an entirely different level than any living magus can produce. The Caster class would present the most horrifying and greatest results against human opponents and modern-day Magi as this class is their worst nightmare to fight against. At the all, the Caster class far surpasses modern Magi, even if they are outnumbered from one to five. But, quality over quantity would win against them as a battle between them is dependent on who has the first surprise move, who has the most overwhelming firepower to annihilate the enemy once the battle starts, and who would be the one that would run out of energy first. As long as everyone's tricks were kept hidden from the battlefield, then the fight would be an even fight.

"This class is thought to be the weakest of all, my ass," Flanna stated with a grim frown as she went on to the next page. "They are the most useful of all and I cannot believe whoever made this class has got to be an idiot to make the class system so obvious of who is the strongest and who is the weakest."

The sixth images showed a man wrapped in black leggings and gauntlets wielding wicked, black daggers. His head and face were covered in black cloth and a bone white, skull-shaped mask.

 **Assassin,** the Silent Killer and master of stealth and silent killing. Servants of this class are skilled at operating covertly, stealthily, and silently. This class is one of the weaker classes at fighting as its members possess low attributes due to not having glorious legends as heroes. Therefore, they instead specialize in killing Masters rather than Servants. It is an oddity compared to the more formal knight classes who believe in fair duels and chivalry in combat. They will attack using the most unfair and favorable conditions and with these conditions, it is possible for an Assassin to match and defeat other Servants. The Assassins' special class ability is Presence Concealment, which allows them to remain undetected when spying or preparing to ambush their targets.

Her opinion on the Assassin class is a second must-have class, as their Presence Concealment can serve as an intelligence network and spy on anyone who is searching for her and her brother. Their Military tactics can reach from psychological warfare to assassination with good use of many expert skills. This class has many ways of how to kill someone that may be direct and simple, like stabbing, strangling or bludgeoning with a key technique of infiltration into guard place. The best of all is that while the Assassin class can be beaten by modern-day Magi, this class brings fear and terror to everyone who would be properly paranoid by everything that looks like an enemy at all. They become increasingly jumpy and desperate, which makes the Magi very tired and run themselves to exhaustion. And then they cannot even defend themselves because you don't know how many of them are there in the dark, watching your every move.

Even the Assassin class fails to kill their target, which can also add a new level of paranoia. Assassins are so uncommon in higher levels of play than other classes that it actually comes back as a good thing, since Magi are generally unaware of this class and are easily fooled by disguises. Another tactic of Assassins is that being a menace will force the enemy team to go out of their way to try to find them, which could be just the right opening for the Assassin's team to make their move.

She learns that most of this class are Hassan-i-Sabbahs, Old Men of the Mountain, as the requirement for those who might truly be described as perfect assassins would normally remain anonymous, and consequently fail to become Heroic Spirits. The Old Man of the Mountain, who is known throughout history, would normally be applicable for the Assassin class. Not only that but they also know every tactic and dirty trick in the book, which can surprise every enemy they come across. They are what you expect from a professional killer: the most obedient Heroic Spirit, comfortable with following the orders of their Masters, whatever they happen to be, and offer mild suggestions in accordance with their skills. They are very loyal, accept the authority easily, and would never betray their Master.

Flanna also frowned that many other people think that the Assassin class is worthless and second weakest to use because most of the Magi are not good at strategy or use them incorrectly in a bad way. When she summons one of them, she is going show how you're supposed to use them and show how dangerous they can actually be when they are used correctly.

The last and seventh images showed beast-headed men with heads that are wolf-like with horns screaming in rage, hunched over there is madness dancing in its eyes, heavily tattooed and wearing little more than rage. The creature wields a massive sword that looks more like a native butcher knife.

 **Berserker,** the Mad Warrior, and master of berserker rage. Servants placed within this class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during the battle at least once in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness and sanity for a large power boost by one rank or more. This class is usually for magi who have summoned Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes, allowing them to strengthen their Servants to make up for their lower attributes and compete against stronger opponents. While it is ideal for Servants to reach the level of the Heroic Spirit, the class allows for their attributes to surpass even the original.

If used on an already strong Heroic Spirit, they will become empowered to truly extraordinary levels. The abuse of this ability to create powerful Servants has made the class referred to as the strongest of all seven classes.

But there is problem with this class, as the Berserker class is the most difficult to control and a Master must expend a large amount of additional magical energy merely to maintain the Berserker, and the affected Heroic Spirit may lose access to certain abilities or even Noble Phantasms depending on how much sanity it took away for power as they generally rely on little other than brute strength and overwhelming, uncontrolled strikes to physically beat down their opponents.

This class is unable to utilize coordination with their master very well unless gifted with superb control over them. The lack of complex rational thinking keeps them from being able to follow more than simple directions, and it may even require Command Spells to keep them from acting on their own or going out of control in battle. They would generally bring their own masters to ruin due to their inability to control them, as this class is unable to discern the identity of their master sooner or later. The Berserkers class is usually just as dangerous to their own controllers as to their enemies.

This is a self-destruction class as Berserkers have a "kill fast, die fast" philosophy to them. It eventually reaches the point where even the Master is unable to intervene until the Berserkers class is calmed down.

Flanna's judgment on Berserker class:

A class of mass destruction that could take many hits and Noble Phantasms. They can eat anti-tank missiles the way a glutton goes through an all-you-can-eat buffet. They are so strong that they can kick tanks around like footballs or have the firepower to crush the US, China and Russia in a conventional conflict. They can make a Bugatti Veyron car look slow or waltz through a point-blank crossfire of Gatlings with an ease that makes an agent envious.

A class that can rival against Saber, Lancer, and Archer classes whose actual fighting techniques are nearly worthless against Berserker class, as all the fancy parrying and stances in the world, won't help against someone who strikes faster than you can react, and shatter your weapon with a single blow. And that's before you consider the fact that they're nearly immune to almost all normal attacks. It would need a mighty Noble Phantasm just to kill a Berserkers as they can take several blows and probably recover quickly.

She is not sure what to do with this class, as the only tactics she can think up is to guard the Holy Grail, her brother and herself. Or use them as the last resort of the enemies and send an army or some kind of monster if those Magi decide that sending their troops over there would waste too much time and manpower.

* * *

Atalanta and Chiron, who just arrived home, were greeted by Flanna. She was also surprised that Chiron appears to be a man in leather armor instead centaur. He told her that there is no problem with being summoned in his centaur form, but appearing as a centaur is enough to quickly narrow down possible identities from the more famous heroes. She agreed and was stunned at Atalanta who looked absolutely beautiful with her cat ears and tail, even though she is a little bit more muscular than a regular woman.

Chiron reported to her that Clock Tower has already sent their Enforcers to America's soil to search around each city and are hunting for the Holy Grail. This brought her unease about that. This means they have responded so quickly...in almost two days.

Chiron also said that he and Atalanta have swiftly killed all the Magus in the nearby cities, which brought great relief to her. Additionally, they encountered a group of Magus preparing the summoning ritual. The catalysts they're using are a Viking's helmet, a piece of armor with dried blood and a golden laurel wreath. Chiron said that they heard one of the Magus was going to use human sacrifices for the summoning ritual, which one of the servant's Noble Phantasms needs to require human blood to provide itself and it also needs large amounts of blood produced.

Both him and Atalanta swiftly killed all the Magus and freed the captives. He took the catalyst and ran off with Atalanta. That is a good thing so that those Magus won't be able to summon their servants and now there are three catalysts in this home.

After she was done reading the book, she grabbed her notebook and looked at what she had written about each servant's strengths, weaknesses, and some of their personality. She studied her note on Enkidu, Chiron, and Atalanta. Her brother forgot to look at their stats and Noble Phantasms first. Flanna sighed at her brother's poor planning at knowing what to do with his servants. _Well, at least he tries his best to handle the plan actually._

* * *

Lancer: **Enkidu** , a central figure in the Ancient Mesopotamian Epic of Gilgamesh and is the only friend of Gilgamesh.

 **Attributes and** **Stats**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: A**

 **Luck: A**

 **N. Phantasm: A++**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magical Resistance:** **Enkidu possesses A-rank magical resistance as it is uniquely reflected by his Mana Parameter and obtains the corresponding effectiveness, and it can increase and decrease depending on how his Transfiguration Skill is used. This allows for the cancellation of magecraft and thaumaturgy that are of A-Rank or below, even High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, including those that originate from the Age of the Gods. In practice, the Servant has become completely untouchable to magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant as a Magus Killer.**

 _ **Personal skills**_

 **Presence Detection,** **Rank: A+ :** **T** **he ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources. Enkidu has shown to be capable of detecting anything from other Servants and local Mana Sources, and even something as mundane as natural resources, such as water, from across something as expansive as covering more than ten kilometers in distance. In addition, he has the capacity to bypass the Presence Concealment Skill of the corresponding rank, making it nearly impossible to hide oneself from his notice.**

 **Transfiguration,** **Rank: A :** **Lancer is able to freely and instantly alter his Parameter Ranks according to the situation, manipulating Strength, Endurance, Agility, Mana, and Luck parameters at will. This is possible because he possesses a set pool of points to allocate into the parameters, and his high rank in the Skill means that he has a greater pool of points. When allocated evenly as a basic result of being summoned, he possesses all A-rank parameters. However, the cost rises when bringing a parameter from A-rank to A+, requiring a two rank drop in all other parameters.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **Enûma Elišh: O' Humans, Let Us Restrain The Gods Above,** **Rank: A++ :** **This** **transforms his own body into a Divine Construct (God-made weapons) that turns into some kind of tree, which pours the power and forcibly channels the power of both Gaia and Alaya's Counter Forces to fire off a massive spear-shaped beam so powerful that protects against powerful attacks that are capable of destroying the world like an Anti-World's Noble Phantasm.**

 **Type:** **Anti-Purge (To purify** **an unwanted contaminant that is harmful to the world)**

 **Range and** **Number of Targets: The whole world**

 **A second unknown Noble Phantasm:** **No details about this and is concealed for some reason**

 **Personality: From what I see about Enkidu, he has an** **incredibly gentle nature and is respectful towards everyone as if they were all blue-blooded nobles, which makes him an enjoyable fellow and most tend to enjoy having him around.** **He is extremely loyal as well, which comes to no surprise when knowing of his role with Gilgamesh, often willing to sacrifice anything to guarantee his master's safety. Also, you do not want to piss him off.**

 **STRENGTHS: From what I've researched about** **Enkidu in his story is that he is an absolute monster in combat. He is more like a Noble Phantasm of the Gods than a hero. He has the strength to wrestle a god-bull to the ground and then chop it to pieces, is a nearly peerless warrior and** **is an equal match to Gilgamesh, the strongest servant. As a former animal-like person that was one with nature, he has the ability to sense enemies around and through the earth, which makes him a r** **econnaissance servant. His stats make him a Master of All.**

 **WEAKNESSES:** **Lacks any major weaknesses or drawbacks that would make using a specialist preferable but he has a different outlook on life than that of a human and it's not that hard to trick him if you know what you're doing.**

 **Levels of Reliability Rating:** **Steadfast,** **His loyalty to me and my brother Benjamin** **are second only to his commitment towards his friend Gilgamesh.**

 **An Issue with Order?: He has no problem with following an order, as he was a servant of the Gods because h** **e had a purpose. Given the task of being the chains to return the keystone, Gilgamesh, to their control. At the all, he was** **a tool for the Gods and a mud puppet so he would** **recognize his role and task.**

* * *

Archer of Black **:** **Chiron** , a centaur, half man and half horse, who was known as a great sage among his kind in Greek mythology.

 _ **Attributes and** **Stats**_

 **Strength: B**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **N. Phantasm: A**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Independent Action,** **Rank A:** **R** **emains with high independence even when not need any magical energy supply from home base.** **However, when using a Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the home base is necessary.**

 **Magic Resistance, Rank B: It can cancel** **spells with a chant below three verses. If targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it would be difficult for them to be affected by it.**

 _ **Personal skills**_

 **Clairvoyance, Rank B+:** **Capable of seeing up to fifteen kilometers with his eyesight and keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of fifteen kilometers. With a good balance of the Eye of the Mind (True) skill, limited future sight is possible.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True), Rank A:** **Insight fostered from training and discipline. Calmly understands the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic is able to figure out a way to get out of such a situation. So long as there is even a 0.5% chance of a comeback, this ability greatly improves the chances of winning.**

 **Divinity, Rank C:** **He is the son of the Titan Cronus, patron of the harvest and the earth, and the deity Philyra, making him a Divine Spirit that would not normally qualify for the status of Heroic Spirit. But passed on his immortality to Zeus to give to Prometheus, and finally died in peace. He lost almost all of his Divinity along with his immortality, allowing him to become an existence that could be summoned by the Grail.**

 **The Wisdom of Divine Gift, Rank A+:** **Other than those characteristics of other heroes, almost all other skills of proficiency B to A rank can be displayed. Also with a Master's agreement, other Servant's can be granted skills. However, this does not apply to skills originated from a different region or period.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **Antares Snipe: Scorpion Shot, Rank A:** **The embodiment of the episode where Chiron, who turned into Sagittarius, is always aiming at the Scorpion in the sky. Said to have pierced a star, it is the ultimate shot that an Archer can reach. The moment the target is determined, firing is possible. Not from the bow, but the star shoots a comet shot.** **It has a tracking ability, naturally, and it doesn't even need for its true name to be released or for it to be filled with prana in order to activate.** **After this Noble Phantasm has been used it cannot be used until the next night.**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Specialized against defeating other people in single combat.)**

 **Range and** **Number of Targets: 5 to 99 range and target one person**

 **Personality: What I know about Chiron is that h** **e has a calm and gentle personality, never disdain or despises others regardless of whether they are enemy or ally, and he is exceptionally calm among the intense and passionate heroes of Greek mythology. He** **is also well respected by his peers for his wisdom and advice due to his honest and upright character.**

 **STRENGTHS: Chiron** **boasts specs high enough for him to be called a first-rate Servant—to an extremely abnormal extent in a certain sense.** **His incredible knowledge and extreme perception ability allow him to do everything short of figuring out his enemy's moves before they do. He was summoned in Human form, which** **without any traits to reveal his identity make him hard to find out who he is even with wearing Greek bowman armor. Chiron is not only good with the bow,** **he taught not only swordsmanship, archery, and horse-riding, but also wrestling techniques, so he is relatively experienced in moving with human feet.** **Having taught almost all of the other Greek heroes makes him great at fighting any Greek heroes he has known in his lifetime, as he knows all of the basis for different styles of fighting by heart and their fighting tactics, makes him an instrumental tactical advantage.**

 **WEAKNESSES: Chiron** **has a weakness, that he lacks a decisive trump card. Against the brute force approach that throws away all wisdom or intelligence, his strong points fade away.** **As a Servant, his stats have received a slight rank down due to giving up his immortality and transforming his legs into those of a human. He is also weak to** **poison as he was shot with an arrow tipped in Hydra poison which** **takes increased damage to him maybe killing him if it is a Hydra poison. His Noble Phantasm rank, d** **espite having a high rank, possesses low attack power not worthy of special mention, making it a weakness that must be planned out as to fatally hit the target as much as possible with each use for maximum efficiency.**

 **Levels of Reliability Rating:** **Steadfast to me and my** **brother Benjamin. In fact, he gets along with us quite well and** **fully accepts Benjamin as his Master.**

 **An Issue with Order?: Has no issue with** **authority** **and would** **offer mild suggestions with the order if he wants to.**

* * *

Archer of Red: **Atalanta** , The huntress from Greek mythology.

 _ **Attributes and Stats**_

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: A**

 **Mana: B**

 **Luck: C**

 **N. Phantasm: C**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Magic Resistance, Rank D: Can only** **Cancel Single-Action spells, making it the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.**

 **Independent Action, Rank A: Remains with high independence even when does not need any magical energy supply from home base. However, when using a Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption, backup from the home base is necessary.**

 _ **Personal skills**_

 **Crossing Arcadia, Rank A:** **Can move while jumping over all kinds of obstacles on the field** **of battle,** **including enemies and** **allies** **.**

 **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt, Rank C: This skill** **allows her to let her opponent take initiative, then confirm his actions in order to overtake them, as she did in the footraces of her legend.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **Phoebus Catastrophe: Complaint Message on the Arrow, Rank B+: A complaint letter on an arrow seeking the divine protection of Artemis and Apollo with the Tauropolos received from the Guardian Deity Artemis. In the next turn, arrows will rain on all enemies as if a downpour. The range can also be set.**

 **Type: Anti-Army (To** **specialize against armies with a wide enough range)**

 **Range and** **Number of Targets: 2 to 50 range and target 100 people**

 **Agrius Metamorphosis: Boar of Divine Punishment, Rank B+:** **A cursed Noble Phantasm where one owns the power of the Monstrous Beast when she wears the pelt.** **It grants power equivalent to that of A rank Mad Enhancement. O** **ther than luck, all other stats rise** **and grant an A rank Transformation skill, bestowing various characteristics depending on the environment. In exchange, the wearer loses their reason and, depending on the situation, becomes unable to discern and identify even their Master. It is a Noble Phantasm whose use pretty much equals self-destruction.**

 **Type:** **Anti-Self Unit (U** **sed upon the wielder instead of another target)**

 **Range and** **Number of Targets: no range and 1 person, which I feel for that poor guy who is being targeted.**

 **Personality: From what I know about Atalanta is that she** **speaks in an old-fashioned manner voice, friend to children a lot b** **ecause she received mercy as a child. S** **he has a slight aversion toward men, though generally she's ambivalent on expressing it, making sense because she was treated in a poor way due to the Hunt of the Calydonian boar. She is a fast friend with Sakata Kintoki since they both love children a lot and have almost the same early childhood.**

 **STRENGTHS: Atalanta said that she has a** **knowledge of restraining wild beasts, and displaying the capability to easily become one with the forest very easily, even a sight of someone who was actively watching her. Also, she** **is more of an animal than a human being so she is able to sense enemies and smell far faster than other servants.** **As she was the fastest mortal in Greek myths, she possesses incredible speed exceeding that of almost any other Servant.**

 **WEAKNESSES: Endurance Rank E basically means she's gonna drop in one or two solid hits, making her a glass cannon, but her arrows are strong enough to injure and kill the enemies. Her other** **Noble Phantasm, Agrius Metamorphosis: The Beast of Divine Punishment should not be used at all.**

 **Levels of Reliability Rating:** **Dependable and surprised that she already** **accepted Benjamin as his Master in a day or two.**

 **An Issue with Order?: Surprisingly for an Archer class and well-known** **virgin huntress, she has almost no issue with an order.**

* * *

Flanna closed her notebook at what she wrote and got off the chair that she was sitting on. She was able to understand that three of the servants: Enkidu, Chiron, and Atalanta, are good servants to be with Benjamin. As what she could tell, those three would gladly devote their souls to Benjamin. Compared to the other two, Lu Bu and Ramesses II, who are more questionable and suspicious to her.

She quickly wrote down in her notebook about Lu Bu:

Berserker: **Lu Bu** , The infamously treacherous military commander from the Three Kingdoms era.

 **Personality: Because he is a Berserker class, what I know about him is that he shouts an endless** **incomprehensible yelling in my ears when I try to talk to him, which really hurts my ears a lot. So, I** **don't know what his real personality is like, but I** **wouldn't be surprised if this warrior betrayed me and my brother for no god damn reason. For some good speculation, he has been stalking me everywhere around the house, even outside of the window, which is getting disturbing ever since he saw me for the very first time when he met me.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **God Force: The Five Soldiers of the War God, Rank A:** **A two-handed halberd known as the Houtengageki. It was a masterpiece as a weapon due to its versatility that put to use all major characteristics of large two handed weapons, allowing it to be efficient in slashing, thrusting, battering, scything, and sweeping.** **A multi-mode weapon which has six different forms which are:**

 **Slash: for heavy damage attacks that nullify or cut through and break all kinds of physical defense.**

 **Thrust the Halberd: for heavy damage attacks that can stun on hit, the target being rendered immobile due to spear impalement, and penetrate through a line of enemies.**

 **Blunt strike: for raising his defense by transforming into huge bracers, or using a special defensive technique for blocking and redirecting attacks.**

 **Sweep mode: for sweeping aside a row of enemies.**

 **Parry mode: for doing special counterattacks to do damage while deflecting physical attacks.**

 **Shoot the Cannon: for a large-bore, wave motion cannon-like. The halberd separates into a large bow and arrow that charges and fires at the enemy.**

 **Red Hare, The Legend Among Horses, Rank B:** **Red Hare is the legendary horse that has been ridden by two heroic spirits (Lu Bu and Guan Yu), and as such has gone beyond any other mortal horse and a legend in its own right.** **A powerful charging attack using the legendary "Red Hare," a horse that appears to be a blur even to Servants. A high Agility and Eye of the Mind (true or fake) is required to dodge this attack, and a near miss still deals minor damage from the shockwaves.**

 **Type: Anti-Army**

 **Range and Number of Targets: 1 to 10 range and would send a lot of people to the sky if they have been hit by that horse.**

 **STRENGTHS:** **His Noble Phantasm, God Force, makes him a very effective counter better than almost any other servant,** **this weapon is worth six Servants' noble phantasms for himself.** **Lu Bu has a martial prowess that can be rivaled only by a few heroes of the world and overall stellar abilities which he is an Ace in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, can be summoned in an Archer, Lancer, Assassin, or Rider class. He** **possesses the might of a tiger, a valiant and powerful warrior. Also t** **hinking that Lu Bu is weak in close combat would be dire, spectacularly stupid, and probably also the very last mistake you could ever make.**

 **WEAKNESSES: Because he is under** **the Mad Enhancement of the Berserker class, his Noble Phantasm, most of the function of God Force, has been lost due to his insanity which he** **can't use his Noble Phantasm to its full potential and his combat skills because of Mad Enhancement**. **Because of that mad boot, he has to rely** **solely on brute strength but has more than enough of it to spare.** **Also, he has a fucking c** **hronic backstabbing disorder in** **his backstory, but since the Mad Enhancement denies him the state of mind for it, that does not mean I am safe from him, for** **Lu Bu earned the reputation of notorious back-stabber.**

 **Levels of Reliability Rating: Unreliable and** **treacherous. There is not a single Master who** **did not end up being betraying and destroyed by him.**

 **An Issue with Order?: I am unsure about Lu Bu's issue with an order, b** **ut he looks and seems difficult to control, not exactly the most obedient servant to have in your party. I make sure that Benjamin is not with him alone by himself. Also,** **he lacks the planning skills for a talented person.**

She stared at what she had written in her notebook and noticed that Lu Bu was close by in the room. He scanned Flanna's form from head to toe, prompting the woman to cross her arms and fidget uncomfortably and glare before he made somewhat of an approving grunt at her, which caused Flanna to shudder when she realized what was he thinking.

 _"Was he checking me out or something?"_ Flanna thought as she remembered she changed into her casual clothing, which is a brown sleeveless skirt dress with a leather belt, a black long-sleeved shirt, brown stockings, and gray boots. She began to wonder if all of those heroes were some kind of perverts, which makes her think she was right all along. The General of Repetition then quickly left the room and went to the next room while Flanna watched as Lu Bu sat down and stared at the window.

"I began to believe that I am right with what I have said," she mumbled as she could not believe that the Holy Grail would summon such an infamously treacherous Lu Bu into their home. Flanna still wondered what made Lu Bu heroic. He was a murderer who killed his foster father, twice, and there is nothing about Lu Bu that makes him a hero at all because he was always erratic and capricious. There was a lot of Lu Bu's Personality documented in historical texts, which reveals that Lu Bu is typically depicted as an extremely aggressive, brutish, and bloodthirsty warrior, which most of this is almost all true about him, as it takes one look at him to believe all this about this man.

"The more I think about that man the more I accept that he is worth more trouble than being helpful," Flanna said as she pushed her long brownish-crimson hair out of the way. "While I do trust that he is counted as one of the strongest in the world of the Three Kingdoms and powerful for a servant, his stats are really high to be a nightmare, which has caused people to shirk with fear if they see him on the battlefield."

"That's if you can actually get him to listen to an order," she said and narrowed her eyes as she kept watching Lu Bu anytime if he was going out of control. However, Lu Bu's strength alone was not enough to salvage his reputation, as Lu Bu never bothered to fully master his emotions or learn how to hide them. Prone to unprovoked emotional outbursts and rapid shifts in mood, his anger, satisfaction or disappointment are plain to see to anyone looking in his general direction. Nowhere is it so visible as on the battlefield, where he fights with crazed laughter and disturbing glee, making many doubt his sanity, which has caused people to never dare to bump into him.

"However, being the strongest and most powerful means nothing to me," Flanna gazed at Lu Bu with eyes of deep disappointment and worry. "At the all you are most likely to be full of brawn but with no brain in your head." Lu Bu was more of a man of action than talk, he disregarded strategy and politics as a waste of his time, which perhaps he has little talent at either one. "He perhaps would have no time for plans and would simply just storm right into the battlefield, ruining the rest of everyone else's plans."

"The only brain that is in Lu Bu's faction is Chen Gong, which is the reason Lu Bu's faction stayed in power so long is that he had Chen Gong as an advisor and chief strategist." She quickly remembered that Chen Gong was the closest thing Lu Bu had to a friend. He truly appreciated Chen Gong's service and addressed the old man on equal terms, which is why Chen Gong liked to be by his side better than joining the court or serving Cao Cao.

And also, she thought about Ramesses II as she thought about his stats. He, as a Rider Class, is an extremely powerful Servant.

He has a skill called Imperial Privilege that is a rank A, which can allow him to use his kingly authority to utilize skills that are essentially impossible for him to possess. He can grant himself these skills of B rank and they only last for a short time.

Three Noble Phantasms: the first one is a flying ship called Mesektet, which is able to fire several beams of light that can scorch the earth, the second one is a Divine Beast Sphinx that has the power to defeat three Servants, and the last one was a Reality Marble-like Noble, which is a giant complex consisting of temples and corridors, and the central pyramid acts as the main temple and throne room.

Suffice to say, Ramesses II does not screw around during the fights.

There was one thing that made Flanna very worried and seemed to realize just how dangerous Rider actually was, that there's a skill called Charisma which gives him the ability to convince others to help him and to easily sway people to his cause.

She made a good note not to fully trust him or other servants who have the same skill, as she knows that some of the servants were kings in their lifetime which makes them easily persuade her and Benjamin. She just has to avoid this type of servants and talk, though, into walkie-talkies. She does not care if those servants are polite, noble, and charismatic, that would make almost everyone look past this. Those type of servants is not loyal to her and her brother at all as they want to make Benjamin and her turn up their loyalty to them.

 _"Those kings and leader-servants are monsters who can organize nations with just their immense charm and good personalities,"_ Flanna said in her mind as she was disgusted at how those type of servants could easily control the people with their inhuman charm.

Then, she noticed Sakata Kintoki, who was a tall, muscled figure who was wearing black pants and a white shirt buttoned up halfway with gold accessories hanging off his neck, wrists, and belt. He was playing with Alice, which meant he picked her up and twirled her around in circles. Alice was enjoying the spinning with laughs and giggles. Somewhere nearby, Atalanta was pouting that she didn't get to play with her.

 _"This scene looks kinda cute by the way,"_ Flanna thought about Sakata Kintoki, who in her point of view was extremely easy to have as a Servant to Benjamin who desires a relationship as equals. _"Even though Sakata Kintoki looks like a powerful mob boss because of his gaudy sense of fashion, despite his kindhearted nature."_ She imagined Sakata Kintoki would easily scare the children's parents just by looking at him.

She still wondered why two of his Noble Phantasms are called Golden Eater and Golden Spark, which are unreasonably golden for some reason especially because he likes flashy and shiny things. And also he likes to say gold and golden a lot about everything. He even calls himself a golden person; in fact, he named her brother's title name as "The Golden Master" as it had a nice golden ring to it. _"Seriously_?" she thought as she rubbed her eyes from the bright light from that huge axe of his. _"Who the hell named their weaponry gold and put it some golden camouflage on it?"_

And about Alice, she is cute and friendly from Flanna's viewpoint. Even though she may have the intelligence of a servant, she still has the morality of a child to the point of wanting Benjamin to play with her a lot. She insisted on calling her Alice instead Nursery Rhyme for some reason. Flanna is still surprised that a traditional poem or song can be summoned as a hero or servant.

Flanna then made her way down to the basement to see what the Holy Grail looked like, as Benjamin said that it looked like a golden cup with fine details, to the point that it shimmered in the light so bright that you could be blinded from staring at the cup.

Well, it looked different from what Benjamin described what the golden cup looked like now.

First, the Basement was filled with numerous pillars with water filled parts of the well from nowhere. There, in the middle of the basement room, was the Holy Grail, which looked like a large circular object floating just above the ground and in the middle of a ring-shaped was something like a star-shaped scar with figures of what looked liked many humanlike women inside of it.

"So this is the Holy Grail," Flanna guessed what it was as she laid her eyes upon the circular object. It looked like nothing she imagined the cup to be. "Dozens look like a cup no more."

"But it looks so pretty," she spoke as she was somewhat in a daze at seeing the Holy Grail herself. Her interest over the Holy Grail soon began to become enchanted as she approached the Holy Grail to take a closer look as well.

Stepping forward, she came to a stop as she stood right in front of it. A few moments later, Flanna extended her hand and placed it upon the Holy Grail.

* * *

 **New Jersey, America at the same time**

Illyasviel, Sella, and Leysritt were sent to New Jersey by Jubstacheit to take advantage of the prana-enriched soil to summon their servants while also summoning his own servant too. Right now, they are on the grassy outskirts of New Jersey, Sella has just finished the preparations for the summoning ritual. She walked towards Illyasviel and Leysritt.

"Lady Illya, the preparations are complete," Sella said as she stepped behind Illya.

"Good work." Illya turned to Leysritt. "Leysritt, the catalysts," Illya commanded.

"Yes, milady," Leysritt said as she took the Avalon and Rhongomyniad from the box and placed them on the altar. She then stepped away and joined Sella. "Alright, the summoning ritual will now commence," Illya stated as she walked in the center of the summoning circle and began to chant the incantation to summon King Arthur as a Berserker class, which was, in Illya's point of view, a foolish way of summoning heroes that were completely unsuited in a class container or summoning something that was so insane like a Berserker Arthur.

 **Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

 **The lighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

 **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

 **Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos. Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who commands those chains**

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance.**

The summoning circle began to glow as Illya waited for the command spells and her servant to appear. She felt the acceleration of the prana that raced in her body had reached its uttermost limit. But a few seconds later, Illya and the maids sensed something wrong. "Something is wrong. Why hasn't King Arthur and my command spells appeared? Is there some sort of mistake that I made?" Illya questioned as she made no mistakes when she said the summon chant.

"That's very unlikely, Lady Illya. I have double checked everything and the summoning should have been a success," Sella explained as no matter that you made several mistakes in the process, the Holy Grail accepts your effort even you are so inexperienced with trying to summon a servant. "You also have made no oversights on your chant too."

"If it wasn't us, then-" Illya was cut off when something emerged from the summoning circle, it was a pair of thin arms made of prana that appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Illya exclaimed as she took a step back. Sella and Leysritt joined Illya in front of her, protecting her from harm. Then the arms turned towards the catalysts, getting closer to them. Illya deduced its goal. Whatever that thing is, it's after the catalysts.

"That thing is after the catalysts. Leysritt, destroy it!" Illya ordered. "Do not let that thing have the catalysts!" she shouted at Leysritt, who prepared to attack the thin arms made of prana.

"Enemy sighted," Leysritt stated as she brandished her halberd. "Must destroy it." Leysritt swiftly swung her halberd, cutting the two pair of arms. However, it proved to be futile because each arm grew another pair of arms, resulting in 4 arms in total, like a hydra.

Then a deep chuckle was heard, "That's not gonna work against me." A voice that came from the summoning circle.

Illya, Sella, and Leysritt were surprised. "T-That thing can talk?" Sella said in an astonished voice.

"Actually lady, not really. I'm just talking through the summoning circle," the circle answered in a heavy voice with a lazy and laid-back attitude.

"How's that possible?" Sella asked to herself and gave the others the same question.

"Who are you?" Illya demanded as she stared at the circle in disbelief.

"My name is not important. What's important is that I'm gonna steal your catalysts," the circle replied sarcastically. The arms keep getting closer to the catalysts.

"I won"t let you. Leysritt, attack again," Illya ordered, as Leysritt prepared herself again.

"Understood," Leysritt stated as she attacked at the arms. She tried to prevent the catalysts from being stolen, but the arms keep blocking all of her attacks with his hands. Each time she cut an arm off, two more took its place. Then the arms grabbed the catalysts.

"He's got the catalysts," Sella said.

The circle began to chuckle as his arms disappeared through the summoning circle along with the catalysts. "Bye bye Homunculus, I will see you soon," the circle said in a mercilessly mocking voice towards them.

As he said that, the summoning circle turned red as it began overloading with prana.

"Now what?" Illya asked while looking frustrated.

"Oh no. The summoning circle is overloading. It's gonna explode," Sella said as she was about to run far away from the summoning circle while the other girls began to do the same thing.

The girls barely escaped as the explosion knocked them a great distance and landed hard on the ground and Illya's hat went flying off.

Sella slowly stood up and walked limply towards Illya. "L-Lady Illya, are you okay?" Sella sustained a few scratches, a cut on her forehead that was bleeding and a sprained ankle. "I-I'm fine," Illya reassured as she coughed from the smoke. She only sustained a few scratches, a sprained wrist and a small bump on her forehead.

Leysritt stood just fine due to her durability and walked towards Illya and Sella. "Are you really okay, Lady Illya?" Leysritt asked worriedly. "I'm fine, Leysritt, it's just a few scratches," Illya reassured. She slowly stood up with the help of Sella. She looked back at the medium sized crater. "Damn it. He got away."

"How is this possible? How did he manage to manipulate the summoning ritual like that?" Sella questioned, she knew the Einzbern family could sway the ritual like they did with the Avenger Class Servant, with the special container they created only prepared for him but to have a complete control over the summoning ritual is mindblowing.

"That's a good question. But... that's not really what we should be concerned about," Illya said in a concerned voice and narrowed her eyes at the medium sized smoke crater.

"What do you mean?" Sella asked nervously.

"The fact that we can't summon any servants," Illya replied. "Or no longer anymore."

Sella soon realized how dire the situation was.

"I assume that every magus who tries to summon a servant will suffer the same fate. If we try again, that guy has complete control over the summoning ritual and possibly the Throne of Heroes and will not let us summon any servants, even if we prevent him from stealing our catalysts. And without any servants, we can't possibly win the Holy Grail war," Illya explained as her sight darkened.

"I am also assuming that whoever was in that summoning circle was the mastermind of the Holy Grail War," Illya stated. "I will confess that he's able to summon so many servants and alter the summoning ritual because his magic circuits are able to surpass ours."

"So, are you saying that this Holy Grail war was a trap all along the entire time and that we have been misled by the news that there is a new upcoming war just so we can be tricked by him to summon a servant so he can take the catalysts?" Sella asked.

Illya nodded her head. "Think about it, why would he risk his servants to reveal themselves to the public and show that there was a new Holy Grail war to the Clock Tower and the Holy Church while robbing a museum for more catalysts."

This caused Sella to realize what Illya was saying. "To let every Magus in the world fight each other for the catalysts and only see their efforts go to waste when they see their catalysts get stolen by that man."

"I suppose that leader was trying to get more catalysts, but to go through all the effort of finding more would be a huge time consumption so he perhaps thinks that revealing himself would let every Magus go find more without getting his hands dirty," Illya said. "We should send the Clock Tower and The Holy Church the news about the issues with the summoning circle."

"Yes, Lady Illya," Sella said.

"Also, send this issue to Grandpa," Illya said as she already knew how he would react to this problem. "He is not going to be happy about this issue."

* * *

That was when the ground started glowing red and what appeared to be thousands of red volts suddenly shot through her body.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Flanna screamed as pain filled her torso while red marks began to form all over her body except her head, her skin was smoking as she laid on her back trying to recover from the shock

"Ow, it hurts so mush," she said with a violent hiss as she hugged herself, trying to remain upright. The pain racked her body so violently as the pain flared up her arms and across her chest, and she gritted her teeth. Flanna felt what was obviously blood dribbling down in some part of her body. "Make the pain stop now," she cried in pain.

The burning agony assailed her body once more, but then the pain vanished as soon as it had started.

Flanna heaved with a breath of air. She straightened up and rolled up the sleeve of her black long-sleeved shirt, raising her arm looked at it

There was what appeared to be a tattooed marking engraved into her very skin, the etchings had a jagged pattern to them almost like an edge of a saw or a row of serrated fangs, and they split into three parts everywhere on her body except her head.

"So this is what the Command Seals look like," Flanna thought as she examined one of her arms and searched around her body to see more of the Command Seals. "Wait a minute, if tattoos start to appear on my body then that means..." she said with her crimson eyes narrowing dangerously as she watched the Holy Grail spat out two objects in front of her, one of the objects landed in Flanna's hand and she caught it.

She inscrutably studied what she was holding.

It was crafted scabbard for a sword. It was a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seemed more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility, more like a crown or staff than a weapon. It was also engraved with an inscription on its center, mirrored on each side that she could not understand what the word meant. She quickly placed the scabbard in one of the boxes before looking up.

As Flanna looked up at other objects that were floating in front of the Holy Grail. There was an elongated lance that consisted of a sheet of bladed metal, which almost resembled a sword. And there was another object that was next to it, a piece of a dark, metallic armor.

The Holy Grail started to glow red as Flanna began to hear thunder and lightning roaring, accompanied by rolling clouds that bore on a mighty wind. The water seemed to flash with violet light and blue lightning-like energy crackled around the room.

An expected torrent of prana swept in a roar as she was watching, the flowing prana gathered and solidified, materializing into the shadow of a robust man fully clad in pitch-black armor with spiky protrusions on his shoulders and elbows with clawed gloves. His feet were sharp, and his knees were covered with a spiked guard similar to his elbows. He wore a rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly red glow of his eyes. His whole body was enveloped in a black fog with properties similar to chimney's smoke.

The more she stared at the black fog, the more indistinct the details of the armor became. The armor was the work of the delicate and nuanced workmanship of its smith's utmost effort, succeeding in granting it an air of formidability and fine construction. It was a perfect armor that could be called neither exquisite nor crude, and it instead perfectly melded magnificence and functionality. It was carved with countless marks and scratches, the highlights of his various military exploits etched into it to add a touch of valor. It is an ideal battle outfit that all knights could not help but envy, it can also even be capable of taking B Rank (physical/melee) attacks to the face with only a scratch to show for it.

"So this is what it looks like when seeing a servant up close," Flanna said as she studied the black armor of the servant. "But what kind of servant are you with this sinister appearance?" Whoever this servant is, he lacks the radiance of Heroic Spirits that shine the expression of the pride of a Heroic Spirit, an honor of the legends everyone praises and longs for. But this newly appearing black knight had none of the greatness or dignity. The darkness around the black armor definitely held a negative surge like a vengeful spirit. Not only is his armor completely black, but its very appearance seems to warp and twist, acting almost organically-grafted on him.

There was nothing but blood thirst flowing from the Black Knight's aura. Even the whirlwind of prana seemed ominous as a groan full of deep hatred roared.

"Ar...th...ur" This was the voice of the Black Knight, the first time she heard it, it sounded like a moan full of malice that hardly resembled human speech. The Black Knight's armor began to creak and shudder, a clear clatter of metal.

ka-da-ka-da

The gentle sound of the armor that completely covered his limbs, as the pieces rippled softly and knocked against each other under the cover of the black mist, his full-body armor was trembling.

"Arthur?" Flanna said in a confused voice. "Is that someone you know?" she asked the Black Knight as his black helmet start grinding, sobbing noise originating from it.

That's when her brother Benjamin came down to the basement with the rest of his servants. His face had a worried look on it.

"Sister, I just heard you scream in pain," Benjamin asked in a worried voice. "Are you alright, Flanna?"

"I am fine, Benjamin," Flanna replied back and showed him the Command Seals on one of her arms. "Well, more than fine."

The tattooed marking was engraved into her, very skin deep, which caused everyone to stare at the command seals with raised eyebrows and eyes as wide as saucers.

"How?" Benjamin asked as he looked at her hand too, identical patterns were inscribed on Flanna's left and right hands. He knew what they were.

"I am not sure how I got it, Benjamin," Flanna said as she pointed at the Black Knight, which caused almost all of the servants to be on guard just to make sure it does not attack everyone. Benjamin was clearly afraid of the black knight, whoever this person was. He gave off nothing but a murderous intent and the thirst for blood, his deep hatred radiating out from him enough that he could easily be sensed, even if he was hidden in the dark night.

"Enkidu, can you tell what his stats look like?" Benjamin asked Enkidu, who peered at the Black Knight and narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Enkidu shook his head and glared at him. "Whatever that fog is, it's preventing me from seeing his stats. It must be his Noble Phantasm that is preventing me from seeing it. The only information visible to him is the master's name, height, weight, alignment, class abilities, and personal skills."

"Can you tell me what his class, class abilities, and skills are?" Benjamin asked as he tried to see the armor, which was hard to see. The outlines of the black armor were always shifting, like a mist, and you would sometimes see it double or triple.

"He is a Berserker Class with a Rank C of Mad Enhancement, his personal skills are Eternal Arms Mastership, Rank A+, Magic Resistance, Rank E and Protection of the Fairies, Rank A," Enkidu described the Black Knight's Stats. "But this is strange for a Berserker to have a Noble Phantasm that can hide most of his stats almost completely. It appears to be some sort of unique curse that takes the person's true identity. It couldn't be a skill proper for a Berserker class."

"What do Eternal Arms Mastership and Protection of the Fairies do anyway?" Benjamin asked as this Black Knight just looked around the basement.

"The Eternal Arms Mastership makes his combat arts reach the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills, even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. And Protection of the Fairies increases his luck in dangerous situations like assassination attempts, one-on-one duels, or ambush attempts, any events that might be considered related to a battle, which increases his luck up to a Rank A," Enkidu explained those personal skills.

"What amazing abilities this Berserker has," Benjamin said in an astounding voice as he shuddered at what would happen if this black knight went all out. "Now what the hell should we do with this Berserker?" It is not like he wants another Berserker servant, in fact, he doesn't care what kind of servant is summoned into this world. As long they don't fight each other, everything will be fine.

He hopes so or he is going to a nearby bar and drinking all the beer before he goes unconscious because of that.

The Black Knight stared down at Flanna who tensed momentarily but then relaxed as the Berserker knelt down on one knee before her in the same fashion like a knight showing respect to a king or queen by kneeling before the latter's presence. Nevertheless, the figure clad in black stood perfectly still for a second, almost as if he wanted to emulate a suit of armor, still settling into a kneeling position before the stillness stunned Flanna who had never had a person kneel before her.

"Berserker, please arise there's no need for you to kneel anymore." She watched as the knight rose to a standing position. He is quite tall, towering Flanna by a foot or so.

"Sister, how the hell did you do that?" Benjamin asked in confusion as Berserker classes are very difficult to control unless one is gifted with superb control over them and yet his sister easily controlled or commanded something that can be described as a Demon Knight of Hell.

Before his sister could answer his question, another rather unexpected torrent of prana power filled the room. The red intricate circle began to glow with power. Wind fluttered inside the room and prana stagnated the air.

Light enveloped the room.

Flanna and Benjamin had to shield their eyes, the other servants did not bother to shield their eyes.

They opened their eyes to only see another Black Knight, but this time was a female one, wearing a black draconic suit of armor with a draconic helm that had yellow glowing eyes on it. She was mounted on a black horse with gray armor and red eyes on its head. What made this servant so frightening was that the weapon she was holding in one hand was a long spiked lance with red thorns wrapped around the black lance.

"I ask you, are you my Master that called me?" the female Black knight asked in a majestic voice with a deep female voice towards Benjamin and Flanna.

* * *

 **So, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter. Flanna is studying each servant's classes and saying her point of view on each one. She is checking on some of the servants' stats and seeing if they are r** **eliable or not and have an issue with an order or not. She has no problem with almost all of the servants,** **except Lu Bu and Ramesses II, as Flanna now knows Lu Bu's background and feels like** **he is worth more trouble than being helpful and feels that he is not the type of servant you want to be with.**

 **She would** **be cautious about Ramesses II showing off around the house, as one of his skills is Charisma, which can easily sway people to his cause, which she feels it is best not to fully have him or other servants who have the same skill, which** **she was disgusted at how those types of servants could easily control the people with their inhuman charm and charming voice.**

 **Flanna then went down to the basement and touches the Holy Grail out of curiosity. Meanwhile at the same time,** **Illyasviel, Sella, and Leysritt tried to summon King Artoria, which it is not working at all and a pair of hands steal the two c** **atalysts that in the Summoning ritual that is hijacking. It is sent to the Holy Grail in which she is standing on the Summoning ritual in the Basement, which causes her to be in shock and scream in pain with the Command Seals appearing around her body, legs, arms, and shoulders.**

 **Then two servants appear before her, the Black Knight** **Lancelot, the first servant that is from Fate Zero, and Artoria Pendragon (Alter) as a Lancer Class from the Fate Grand Order.**

 **Yes, I want to choose that kind of** **Artoria Pendragon because that class is more interesting than the regular** **Artoria Pendragon (Saber class). There is a good reason for that because:**

 **1: I am so tired of seeing Artoria Pendragon over and over that she appears more often in Fate series and Fanfic stories (80% to 95% is most likely to be her all the time), where she is always the main character in each one. I am sick of her taking every other saber class role or someone's role and let me tell you, she is not awesome by the way.** **In practice, though, she tends to be fairly average.**

 **2: S** **he's a really great character, but thanks to being the Cash Cow of Type-Moon, she's become more of a prop and unfortunately, becoming a victim of Flanderization (t** **he act of taking a single (often minor) action or trait of a character within a work and exaggerating it more and more over time until it completely consumes the character)** **and relentless marketing which begins to make less of a character.**

 **3: In** **Fate/stay night fanfiction, there are more stories about her and Shiro Emiya, which causes other characters and servants to be overshadowed because them. So a** **Challenge Idea to you guys is to make sure other characters and servants appear more often, giving the others a chance to shine.**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews. Be careful I explain a lot of stuff here. So I got like 67 reviews, which some of them tell me twice about q** **uestions and suggestions or ideas for crossover ideas.**

 **So about the crossover ideas: A** **crossover with my Fate story is not a good idea, it would be a confusing plot and too hard to tell what is going on. A crossover with Fate series could be a good one, though. So here is my opinion on the crossovers you people** **suggest:**

 **1, Fairy Tail: No I am not making a crossover with that anime because it** **is very much on the idealistic side, t** **oo much ecchi it almost ruined the show, Camaraderie that is Deus ex Nakama and an abusive use of friendship theme in every possible situation, unlike other popular Shonen, and too many filler arcs. To me, it is certainly one of the worst Shounen I've ever read. It's appallingly derivative, repetitive and just frankly stupid. The fight scene is** **almost eye-rolling boring; most, if not all, it could be summed up as "the antagonist has the upper hand, power-ups, protags win in one or two hits." Say what you will about most other shonen, even they don't often do this. Last of all, too much plot armor and no main characters ever die in Fairy Tail.**

 **2,** **Code Geass: That could be a good idea with servants giving hope to the areas and fighting Britannia and yes Lancelot piloting Knightmare Lancelot would be awesome.**

 **3, Q** **ueens Blade: Are you serious for** **suggesting that idea?! Well sure, while that anime is known to be Fanservice, it's actually a quite** **interesting plot story if you get used to seeing a lot of boobs shoved in your face. The** **sequel, Queen's Blade Rebellion, and prequel manga Queen's Blade Rebellion Zero actually have a darker narrative and setting, the fanservice is less frequent here and sometimes not played for laughs or sexiness, many characters die in a very brutal way and it's less idealistic and more cynical than the other series.**

 **Yes,** **it would be interesting to see the women of that world react to the male servants and female servants too. They would** **actually be wearing clothes that would be sufficient for combat as well** **with re-designed costumes and almost no nudity.**

 **4,** **Love Ru: A Big No. It is not suitable for a crossover with Fate Series and not for a harem setting.**

 **5, Va** **ndread: I am not sure how can I fit that in as a crossover.**

 **6,** **Rozen Maiden: That setting and story sound like a Holy Grail, which is the** **series where 7 sisters fight across the entire multiverse in a free-for-all battle to kill each other, just to appeal to a god-like father figure. This could be a good crossover and I just need to watch and read it.**

 **7, RWBY: Yes I would gladly love making a crossover with it. The issue is that the RWBY crossover is overfilled with a lot of other people's stories too, which my story would get** **overshadowed so quickly with so many updates, there wouldn't be many reviews or views. So I would wait until** **over-hyped updates with RWBY crossover stop updating so many.**

 **8,** **Fire Emblem Awakening: I am sure I can make a crossover with that but I would have to watch the** **walkthrough of it.**

 **9, G** **undam Seed: I have no idea what kind of anime that is and would fit the crossover with it.**

 **10, Sekirei: This anime is actually quite interesting** **because it started out primarily as fanservice and comedy, but has developed into a more serious, character-driven story over time. It still delivers on the fanservice but has a stronger focus on plot and characterization.**

 **11, O** **ne Piece Unlimited Adventure: Nope I would not make a crossover because I have never heard of it or play it.**

 **12, A** **kame Ga Kill : that could be a good idea, but I would have to think about it.**

Guest chapter 18 . May 3 When Angra Mainyu is summoned, what will he look like, will he have his original form or will he copy Shiro or Benjamin appearance: **His original form or his true form.**

Guest chapter 18 . May 9 How about Eric Lecarde's spear for Benjamin and you could have the spear have a transformation like it starts like in the original Castlevania Bloodlines then it becomes like in Castlevania Judgement: **First of all, that spear looks like a** **size of a surfboard and Benjamin would spend more time lifting the spear up than fighting with it. The original one would break in half with** **brute force that looks like a stick and no, Benjamin would not use that to just look cool.**

Guest chapter 18 . Apr 30 Did you watch DxD and if so how about you give Ben a sacred gear-like weapon like Scale Mail or the Spear of Longinus: **While I did watch DXD back then, giving him a sacred gear is a big no because it said, "That o** **nly humans or human hybrids can be born with Sacred Gears" Benjamin has nothing inside of him and I am not trying to give him special hidden powers. And the worse of all, that** **sacred gear can take too long to reach full power and might kill him if he is using it** **incorrectly in a bad way.**

Guest chapter 18 . Apr 28 Ben could get Xaldins spears from kingdom hearts: **The spears could work, but those wicked-looking pointy bits could easily get snagged in your opponent's body or armor, which could be very bad if the thrust didn't kill them, or they have friends.**

Guest chapter 18 . May 22 How about having Ben learn hand to hand combat moves like Pankration a Greek fighting style: **Yes, hand to hand combat moves or military ones are the most effective techniques and easy to learn, while a** **ny martial arts style will take years to learn and a lifetime to master** **. He also would need to learn boxing and wrestling. As Bruce Lee once commented that a person who has trained for a year in boxing and a year in wrestling could beat any eastern martial artist in a no-holds-barred fight.**

Guest chapter 18 . May 21 Could you have Illya have the magical girl powers she has in Fate Kaleid: **No, that is an alternate universe spin-off, not a Fate series.**

Guest chapter 18 . Apr 30 Will Ben fight Jubstacheit von Einzbern and free Illya: **Nope, Why would he care about fighting him and free Illya? He doesn't know them at all. He is not like Shirou Emiya, who ends up jumping headfirst into any situation whenever he feels it's the right thing to do and save people. He has other things to do besides saving people who he does not know how to survive fighting other Magi.**

Guest chapter 18 . Apr 29 For the original servants how about Chinese ones be Based on their Dynasty Warriors counterparts: **That is a good one, maybe like Cao Cao and Guan Yu who are good ones.**

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 16** **you know it would be cool if ben and flanna had weapons based on the ones from doom like lets they make custom weapons:** If you are talking about make huge custom weapons made by themselves then Nope because Flanna and Benjamin are not engineers and mechanics like Isaac Clarke(Dead Space or Chuck Greene (Dead Rising). They would just pick guns with attachments that are the build-a-bear workshop of guns and not combo weapons which would be an impossibly cool looked weapon and powerful but impractical not as useful as it might seem. If they do make good custom weapons it requires too many resources to use, maybe it has a considerable chance of failing or backfiring that makes it unreliable from the start. In another word "A cool tool with severe drawbacks."

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 11** **How about giving Flanna equipment from either snake from MGS or Sam fisher from splinter cell because since she was trained in the military the learn how to fight with knives and snake and Sam have knives:** Flanna is a first lieutenant who fought in Gulf war, she is not a super soldier or a special force as she is not going to have that equipment which I am not sure that stuff is real and not stand out with a customize uniform so enemy could immediately know that they were going up against the best.

Also, that tighter attire they wear is uncomfortable. Snake's Sneaking Suit and Sam Fisher's suits are very form-fitting without any wrinkles or bends and seems to do an impossible amount of tricks(Go read them's suits in the each wiki), it doesn't do much good. So a big no, it stands out too much.

Yes, She knows how to fight with knives as she was trained in the military. The knife is also a useful tool as it has literally countless uses, even around the average home. A knife can net you all the tools you need to make fire, get food, and get the resources to make clean drinkable water. Saying nothing of its self-defense applications, a knife is probably the single most versatile tool ever created. In fact, its utility is only limited by the materials used to make it and the amount of force that can be applied to it.

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 12** **can you bring dead actors as servants and give them abilities from there movies like for example heath ledger would have joker abilities because it was his most famous role:** Big No because you have to do and great deeds in life and become objects of worship after your deaths. And also Heath Ledger is still alive in AU of 2001

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 9** **Hey will Morgana appear and if so since we don't know much about her could you make her personality like Ragyo from Kill LA kill but have the appearance she had in king Arthur and the knights of justice:** Look at below for that is your answer, There is a Morgan le Fay page which shows her personality and appearance in the manga version of Fate stay night. If she appears in the special event then she would appear in the story.

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 3 hey will Mashu (shielder) summon and if so will Galahad make an appearance and also will all the knights of round table be summoned at the same time:** When Fate Grand order Chapter 6 of Sacred Round Table Realm - Camelot" - "The Shining Airgetlám" is set to be released then we should see if all of Knights of the Round Table would be see or available. If there is a true form of Galahad the yes he would be summoned but if he does not show up then he would be Mashu form, does not worry he can take it easily as a girl because it says that he is renowned for his gallantry and purity.

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 5 In fate grand order Kiritsugu and Irisviel are servants (Assasin and Caster) so could you have Benjamin summon them** : Yes he would summon them but not right now as I want them to be summoned in right time which is too early to do that.

 **G** **uest chapter 18 . May 3 Will Executor, Templar, Temptress, Beast and Monster be summoned?:** I am not even sure about those classes, are they just titles given to the irregular beings or self-declared nicknames

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 10 Here some ideas for firearms for ben Colt python 357 magnums 6" barrel,** **Franchi** **spas-12 shotgun, m79 grenade launcher, Thompson submachine gun, dual uzi, armor piercing sniper rifle and maybe a quad rocket launcher:** Thank for those firearms as some of them can bring in gun store and some of them cannot buy for civilian so Flanna have to go buy in a black market

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 2 Will you be putting a pool for Benjamin female servant relationship?:** No, because if I did everyone would just pick the most popular one and not well known female servants.

 **Guest chapter 18 . May 5 you know what would make this story more awesome if you summon Bruce Lee as an assassin and maybe Michael Jackson and Elvis as a caster:** First of all Bruce Lee can not be assassin class because he is a fighter. Michael Jackson and Elvis can not be Caster class as none of them learn magic because they are singers, musicians and actors. None of them have any requirements to be in a class and do not have any great impact in world. That is not a awesome ideas, it just a badly-implemented one which it sound cool but it is not

 **Guest chapter 18 . Apr 29 Is Flanna fighting style be like a combination of Kiritsugu and Kirei, in your opinion who would win Flanna(reinforcement) vs Kiritsugu:** Flanna would fight like a soldier who is taught to take down hard or kill or cripple her enemy. So who would win, I would go on about each one but to make it short so the answer is that when Both of them will often be fighting on the front lines when they meet each other. The encounter for Flanna(soldier) vs Kiritsugu(Magus Killer) will be decided by who has more health, who is buff the most, who has the most skills in combat or close combat, who can make each bullet shot count at each other, who can outmaneuvering and outdamaging, who fires first, who can predicting each other movements while remaining mobile, which conditions of a battlefield or scenarios that they are on and which primary weapons the two of them are wielding.

Ben (with reinforcement) vs Shiro: This one is going to be hard to answer. Benjamin would be at disadvantageous fight against Shiro Emiya with medieval weapons as Shiro can just use his projection to call upon any weapons in the world, weapons that are scan upon seeing them once and his Overpower Reality Marble but Benjamin can still win with some good chances at win as long he is using an anti-magic weapon like Gae Dearg to pierce directly through any projection made of magical energy also enhanced enhancements and ability boosts rendered useless when struck by the spear, and any item that acts as a magical energy source. If this is a hand to hand combat fight then Benjamin would win as Shiro Emiya was not trained in hand to hand fight as I see him get beat up by Souichirou Kuzuki in the new anime

And one more thing if Shiro fights any servants that he fought in Fifth Holy Grail war then he is going to have a very hard time win against them as they have buff supports, knowledge about him, know some or most of his tricks, knows most of the terrain advantage, new strategy and tactics against him. If there are Servants who are really on a completely different level to most Servants then he would be very much screw as they have a minimal weakness for Shiro to know and winning by analysis their weapons down to its creation, its history, its previous usage and the wielder's skill. Some of them are a natural counter to Shiro like Lancelot, Heracles as Archer class and Karna which any of them hit him for one time he is going to die badly.

 **For those who give me ideas for a new servant, I would tell who I going to summon, oh about Miyamoto Musashi, he is in the original data mined list of Servants.** **I would add a new Heroic Spirit in my story. The first one servant would be Caster Skuld, Scandinavian Elvish Princess. Google and search her name, she would be a very interesting servant. Also, there would be no** **alter ego servants here in my story because they are more of a** **fanservice**

 **For those who are** **suggestions for Benjamin to wear armor that is from Killer Instinct, S** **hredder TMNT, and Ironman: No, They are too heavy to wear and run with it as he is not trained for wear heavy armor which he would get tired or get too hot so Benjamin just wears a** **lighter but more mobile of modern body armor which each one is a tradeoff. He would get** **special battle armor when the war with magus begins.**

 **Also, would he fight like Nightwing** **and Red Hood and use their Gear and skills? Not very close to them.**

 **For those who are Suggestions for Benjamin to have paired with Medusa or Medea. No, because first of all Medusa is part of Shiro Emiya's** **harem group and Medea would eventually treat Benjamin as a younger sibling. Also, would try to dress Flanna in a dress. And Flanna paired** **Vlad or Gilgamesh, those are some of most crack pairing I have ever see, first of all, Vlad is like a cool uncle which she would treat him like a** **parental substitute and Gilgamesh, no chance for that to happen.**

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that are interesting for me to write down for the next chapter and also do not give me any** **terrible and badly-implemented ideas or just are pure suggestions that sound like a good idea without researching what it is. Because If you do that I would just delete it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (12,531 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this. S** **orry, I was at summer camp this summer which was one week which causes me slow down the chapter process. So there 60 reviews which some of them were** **questions and suggestions which are still terrible and badly-implemented ones but I answer those ideas.** **I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 _ **Also, Attention Readers as I want to say something to you guy. I am going to rewrite some of my early chapters as some of them were quite bad and short which I feel that not many people would read my story that much now but I would still write the next chapter too at the same time.**_

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **King 0f Powers: Thank you for said that, I was angry that every time in Fate series and fanfic stories explain a** **Naïve Newcomer (Sometimes it is Shirou) about the Holy Grail and each class** **definition** **which is just few word for each one. They don't explain properly and would always glorify Knight** **classes mostly likely Saber class as** **best of the seven classes and the strongest of the Servants which Saber class are overhype to the point of exaggerated information that is not clearly true at all.** **Saber class is just good with a sword and nothing else. I am also sick of seeing a person pick the same class, over and over .** **I mean, it's one of the blind spots the mages who made the ritual have, like the stupid preference for knight classes and hate on caster and assassin for no reason. They just can't see anything new as being worthwhile.**

 **Caster and Assassin are the most useful of all and most appreciates having as your Servents, they are not the** **flashy or the stronger in stats but if you know how to use them correctly then it gets the job much quickly than other classes (** **Lancer, Saber, and Rider)** **who rely on their Noble Phantasms which are simply brute force to use as the last resort.** **P** **eople who play** **MMORPG's, Role Playing Games and Fate Grand Order game would know what I mean, which how many time those Caster and Assassin class save your ass from a total party kill.**

 **Yes, you guess Paracelsus and one of the Hassan are next in the next chapter which I am going to summon three servants at once to get to the main event as quickly as possible. Oh about** **Paracelsus, He seems to regrets and disgusted for betraying Misaya and her father after he does it so he is not much of assholes as he wants to be your friend.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 19 . Jun 24: Look up the above of King of Powers for that is your answer. He** **r weapons for firearms would be modified with an extremely strong version of Reinforcement and other Noble Phantasm that the Bullets traveling faster than the speed of sound are unable to surpass the speed of a Servant's weapon, but their rate of fire leaves them only able to parry and power of the bullets becomes unimaginably destructive compared to normal, allowing stray bullets to tear large holes in cement and concentrated fire to reduce a small truck into an unrecognizable mess of iron chips in a matter of moments. Also, the** **melee weapons well other than combat knives are stronger to cut man in half.** **Mages are typically very good at magical combat, but inexperienced in things like C-4 and sniper rifles**

 **Darebear the bear: The** **Executor, Templar, Monster and Magical Girl, what the hell do those classes do anyway? they do not give any Class skills at all. I do know that Beast, Gunner, Gatekeeper, Alter Ego and Temptress are actually** **Extra Classes.**

 **Sun Drake: I would not say this again, I would summon** **one of the Hassan as I hate how fate fanfic stories are almost or alway treat The Hashashin with little to no respect for fate series like there is little focus on which there is 6 or 7 of them in the group.** **Which why do people keep change the Assassin class that is supposed to be Hassan-i-Sabbah for someone else which I hate people who keep doing that for someone who is much of half-assed Assassins which are not actually Assassin. The purpose of an Assassin is a killer who works things behind the shadows, not openly. The Nasuverse version of them is in dire need of more characterization so in this story I am going to show how real danger they are supposed to be and how they are supposed to be used as an Assassin class.**

 **I would summon little Jack but not as the first assassin to be in the chapter so stop ask it.**

 **Kai Hyoudo chapter 19 . May 31: I have no idea why you want me to add OC** **from crimson dragon emperor fanfic into my story.**

 **Xylade:** **Lancelot, Gilles de Rais, and Caligula only recognize (identical stranger) face not the voice. The Command Seals does not do anything for her, it just gives Her authority over the Servants, it does not give her absolute orders of unconditional obedience that can either restrain or reinforce the action of a Servant. The Berserkers class would listen to her as they are more mechanical Servant but if they go out of control there is nothing that she can do to stop them but wait for them to calm down**

 **Galer: Yes, Q** **ueen's blade is actually good, you just have to get used to seeing boobs and asses in your face.** **The strange part is that the later episodes were much better received than the first couple, which boosted its popularity in a more positive way. Despite the Fanservice overload, the story unfolds in a rather interesting direction.**

 **Feriyen: Every time I summon a Servent(s), I alway** **explain who those Hero(es) are what history behind it properly and no I do not copy and paste from Fate Wik for each one that we have already know it.**

 **Billy Reb: A modern hero as a servant, you're an idea is promising but** **there's a problem with your suggestion choice of historical figures. Some of them are too recent to have any good in stats and would have a weak Noble Phantasm (Mata Hari) or none at all. Some of the modern heroes can** **overcome this problem like Nikola Tesla who his scientific contributions changing human society on an incredibly large scale have turned him into a focal point of human history, which grants him significant power for someone so recent or Thomas Alva Edison who developed many devices that greatly influenced life around the world which his Noble Phantasm WFD's main power that is an audiovisual media's massive impact in bringing the truths of the world to the people, its light cancels the Mystery that gives Servants most of their power.**

 **The** **reason why the Holy Grail can't summon modern heroes as they need to be legendary as in Chuck Norris-type legendary and** **I know that Nasu has said that people in recent history have a harder if not impossible time to get in the Throne of Heroes because of modern weaponry (the legend would some time go to the weapon, not the person)**

 **But still, I would take** **Simo Hayha as a modern hero for now because many people consider him to be one of the ultimate examples of a Badass in real life, having racked up more confirmed kills than any other sniper in history No matter what, "The White Death" will always be remembered as the greatest sniper in human history. Also in Fanfiction web, I have seen two Fate stories that have** **Simo Hayha in it which are Nerve Damage by CrossyCross(** **Dead Fic now)** **and** **Fate White Death by Forzarismo (not been updated sine Mar 6)**

 **I also make sure I am not making too many OC** **servants to add into my story which would be are around four of five as I have seen too many fanfic writers make an OC character with an OC servant and rarely do they turn out good, I'm not sure why, to be honest most of the time they tend to be all over the place and anything about them can be pulled out of a hat (if you understand what I'm saying)**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 19 . May 30: Benjamin and Flanna don't know about** **Ruler and Avenger Servant classes as they got the information from the book they were reading so they not heard about those two classes.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 19 . May 31: While Modern and** **World wars** **heroes might be lacking in physical powers, but tend to reach awesomeness parity through sheer effectiveness and sheer determination. Modern heroes are also weak against Magus or** **Caster class as modern Servants who may not have a Magic Resistance skill if they do have one then lower ranked version of it (Rank E or D) but it not going to help that much when there are a lot of spells attack them all at once. But compare to past and Legend Heroes, the Modern or** **World wars heroes are easy to understand orders much better as they** **painfully aware that they are weakest heroes.**

 **Modern and World wars heroes also get along with each other far better than all the past and Legend Heroes , especially the ones with higher moral standards who have ideals that clash too much to have a functioning bond that doesn't require bantering.**

 **And about** **Artemis and Orion or Medusa's sisters Stheno and Euryale. Artemis jacking Orion's summon and One could make an argument for Stheno and Euryale, due to their limited monstrosity, not really being divine.**

 **Hyperomegasonic26: A** **confrontation between Jeanne Alter against Ciel and Riesbyfe would be welcome but** **there would be no one on one duel just gang up on them. Also, Caster classes are a real** **dangerous opponent against humans and modern Magi like Medea i** **f serious, she can give Touko or even Aoko Aozaki a very difficult fight that was all there in the wiki of Fate series in Medea page. Her high-speed divine language skill means her spells take effect immediately, and no magus can replicate it as the language of the gods is lost in the present day.**

 **If Medea fights against** **Ciel and Riesbyfe, it would be near- one side battle but Ciel and Riesbyfe were given cooperation from the Association and the Church, allowing them to get their hands on what lies within the deepest parts of the Evocationary area of the Association and sends the Seventh Scripture in Ciel then the** **battle could have a different outcome. But good luck with that,** **the Magi of the Association rarely share the result of their own researchers between each other** **would never give** **secrets stuff to** **Ciel and Riesbyfe who are part of Church.**

 **About** **Arcueid and Tohno Shiki, there is an issue to that as both are not part of** **Association or the Holy Church, they have no reason to go to the United States of America.**

 **Tohno Shiki's Mystic Eyes cause great damage to his own body and mind if he uses them too much, he also doesn't want to kill his opponent in Kagetsu Tohya and can't use them for 95% of the story anyway. Also, can he kill a servant? not when they have a physical body but while he sees their lines of death, he isn't strong enough that he can maintain a head-on fight against a servant and actually cut the lines. Tohno Shiki would lose in the battle of attrition which his Mystic Eyes would soon kill him then the servant.**

 **Arcueid** **at 30% power is around that of four Servants, she will very likely win when only faced with one Servant-level opponent in this state, but even with her power, she would still potentially be overwhelmed when faced with two opponents of that level. she has bad compatibility against those like Gilgamesh. Servants utilize Noble Phantasms, while she utilizes her backup, leading to differences depending on affinity. She simple-is-best fighter and an all rounder with high chances in most fights, but doesn't go well with those of high versatility. if she wounded then she's recovering incredibly slowly, also she is vampiric so she would weak against** **Holy weapon.**

 **Queen Medb as** **a welcome villain well not really as when you summon her, she's not actively malicious and more like a pampered poodle who was used to be spoiled by everyone. She would be mostly nice to the protagonist(Benjamin), Cu Alter or try to get normal Cúchulainn in her pant. Other people, not so much.**

 **Solomon as** **the Big Bad of this plot with plans to eliminate all humanity and the world, he would be a lawful good character here because** **really, Solomon wants to wipe out humanity because they don't know how to self-rez? Really? At least give him some twisted ideals if you're going to keep him lawful good Nasu. For shame. His Personality would almost like Gilgamesh.**

 **Scáthach and Merlin can be summoned in this story as** **there are some spoilers involving Arturia that already show you don't have to die to be a Servant.**

 **Block me: You should get out as calling my chapter bullshit. Look, if you do not like the way I run my story then you have the right to not read it but if your next review is flame with spam comments which I would** **delete it and found a way to banned you from reviewing in this section ever again. I also do not** **copy and paste with Nasuverse Flavortext that much, it also not short at all.**

 **No flame or spam the comments**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

Detective Augustus and Detective Valerio was studying the crime scene as the perimeter was taped off with barricade tape in order to keep only those necessary on site. The coroner and the paramedics were clearing up the dead bodies and talked to some civilians. More than a dozen officers were walking around the crime scene, several taking pictures or bagging things such as weapons(wands and spell staffs), and books as evidence (yes some of the Magus wield those kinds of weapons like Tokiomi Tohsaka in Fate Zero). Each of them was careful not to contaminate anything that might incriminate some of the witnesses. Let's say it was not pretty at all.

There were nine corpses that were everywhere in the open field with blood spilled around the place and guts on bloody grass. There was even one body whose ribcage was shattered up by a bolt of an arrow which was glued to the tree. From the study of the arrow, it seemed that the arrow was pulled back to an inhuman strength to its limits and impacted him in his chest with so much force into it that he died when his skull shattered into pieces when he crashed into the tree.

"Man, look at that poor bastard," Detective Augustus mumbled to himself as Detective Valerio flipped through his small notebook a couple more times.

"Yeah, I know right," Valerio nodded as he looked down at his notebook and read what he wrote. "I don't know which one of those Archer people shot him, but from the look of it, this man was shot very brutally," he replied.

I wonder what the hell caused that man to do something that pissed them off so much," Augustus asked himself inside of his mind. He knew he was right about them, held back for some reason due to the museum. "From the looks of this crime scene, this is what it looks like when they are not holding back and go for the kill."

"If you think that is ruthless my friend," Valerio pointed at a man cut in half from the top to the bottom, which spilled out of something you do not want to say. "That, my friend, is possibly the most horrifying you can get without throwing up. And with enough strength to split the man in one slice very easily, that shows they are on a whole different level."

"The fact that that the blade went right through the man with greater ease than a hot knife through butter, oh god, what was boss thinking when he wanted to hunt them down, even with backups," Augustus said worriedly as he didn't want to deal with them face to face. "We are going to need a bigger army to deal with them. No, we need every army we have in the US to fight them."

"Every army in the US?" Valerio said as he pulled a pocket-handkerchief out of his pants pocket and wiped the sweat from his eyes. "More like the entire army in the world to deal with them," he replied back as he gazed at another corpse with slash lines across his chest and a hole in a broken heart that killed him quickly with a sword.

"Alright, my friend," said Augustus, "So what have we got?"

Detective Valerio flipped through his small notebook once more and read one of notebook pages, "From what reports I have gotten, most of the witnesses said that they have no idea how they got here. Every one of them was just going about their normal lives at their homes or outside doing their businesses and pretty soon their minds were blurred for a moment. When they cleared their minds, they were surrounded by dead bodies with the Archer class, whoever they were."

"Let me guess, they were kidnapped?" Augustus asked as he knew that each city in New Jersey has reported violent crimes per 1,000 residents, like Camden, a city with an estimated population of around 80,000 people, is by far the most violent place. "Because kidnapping is one of the rarest cases to be with, as I see more cases about Murders, Robbery, and Burglary than kidnapping ones."

"You are right about that, they were tied up with rope and some of them were chained together, but to kidnap a group of civilians without anyone noticing the act is mysterious," Valerio answered. "And the strangest of all is that they were told that a bunch of Satan-worshiping cults was trying to sacrifice them, which caused those Archer classes to save them."

"Anything else the suspects said?" Augustus asked, hoping that they had left some evidence.

"Well, from what the witnesses said, one of the suspects, the Greek archer, was carrying relics in his hands while he was talking to them before leaving the scene." Valerio then put away his notebook. "Did you see their occult stuff?"

"Yeah, this is way more strange now," Augustus said as he pulled out a leather bound book from his pocket. "Found this from one of the corpses, spent some time reading through the thing." He gave the book to Valerio who read the title _"Heaven's Feel."_

Valerio took the book and opened it, reading it slowly. "The wish-granting Holy Grail, summoning Heroic Spirits into the present world and commanding them, a battle to the death?" He frowned a bit at what he read. "What is this, some kind of fantasy novel or tabletop role-playing game?"

"I would think that, but from the way the notebook said it, there is a history of this Heaven's Feel and functions about the system. It was so odd, but there was some sort of logic in this book," Augustus sighed as he couldn't convey the words to him as the book even detailed the eccentric occultist stuff that made the magic sound like science. A lot of it was still inside of his head, but he could actually get a vague grasp of it. "Did you find out who those victims were? Because you don't just kidnap a bunch of people off the street and try to sacrifice them."

"Well, judging from their clothes, we can suppose that they are foreigners," Valerio answered as he kneeled down to see one of the body bags, which was on the floor, and unzipped it to show Augustus. "From the way their skin, clothes, and hair are, we have to analyze if they maybe are from Great Britain, France, or Germany. But the only question is..."

"Why are they here? For what reason?" Augustus inquired. "There are no ID cards or any records of them," Valerio made a note if any of them used the airports or ships. They've got to be using their names somewhere there."

"Got it," Valerio answered as he wrote in his notebook as a reminder. "So what happened to Sergeant Jeffrey? Did he go somewhere?"

"He is off to visit an army base to see an old friend from the army to get permission to search some military documents," Augustus answered as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "He is looking for information the old-fashioned way and he hopes that his old friend has some intelligence about who they are."

"Any ideas who they are?" Valerio asked his friend as he watched a dozen officers just do their work. "They just came out from the middle of nowhere and shocked the entire world with their unknown super powers."

"I am not even sure what we are dealing with, but I have read some of the articles during car trips making speculation about them as a super soldier, reaching as extra-terrestrial life forms," Augustus replied, feeling unsure about the articles' reliability of their information. "But I think all of the articles are horse shit and must be on drugs or something."

"Maybe they are watching too much Men in Black on movie night," Valerio jokingly replied as to not try to snicker. "Or perhaps that radio host guy made up a lot of shit lies."

"You mean that Alex person who keeps shouting about New Jersey turning into a police state, and outright saying we, the cops, are tools of foreign governments or the secretive power elite," Augustus crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Like I fucking care about that paranoid schizophrenic Texan radio host."

"We're practically in the middle of scratching the surface. First, those super people and then foreign occult practitioners with some strange things happening," he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a loud sigh, like the one that conveyed extreme frustration and confusion. "Not only that, but I also have to deal with the media."

"Was it fun?" Valerio asked, which caused him to roll his eyes again. "Possibly not, right?"

"You bet, it was just as much of a blast as you can remember," Augustus sighed as he went to the food table and grabbed a piece of French bread with tomatoes and mozzarella on the top. "Not every day you get cornered by reporters and get a microphone shoved in your face, barraging you with loaded of questions and trying to make you look bad in front of the world news."

Then he chewed his complimentary snacks while he and Valerio stood off to the side of the crime scene, observing.

"Augustus, I've been meaning to ask this, but do we have any ideas what is going here?" Valerio questioned. "Or in this state, I mean?"

Augustus stopped chewing his food and gave him the look. "You'll have to be more specific than that my friend."

"There are super humans with terrific abilities that can level up a building and foreigners who have come here for some purpose, which those Archer classes exterminated them in extremely ruthless ways," Valerio said uneasily. "I don't need to mention the strange-looking ship, but I probably should. All of that crazy stuff is enough to run a season of an old American show and no one knows what is going on."

"To be honest, I don't know either. And an entire night wouldn't be enough to tell what has happened here in a way that made sense to us," Augustus said with steel in his voice as he wanted to know too and he won't turn his head the other way, pretending it didn't happen. "Because we are going to find out who's behind this and we will have them arrested, even if we have to spend our life searching for evidence."

"Do you think those people are from a foreign government or a secret service?" Valerio speculated as he tried to find some two cents into it. "From the way they are dressing, I think they are from an uncommon place." Most of the dead bodies were wearing black business suits attire and some of them were wearing hoods with it (Yes, the hunters or Enforcers wear those attire in Fate Apocrypha manga go check it out)

"Whoever they are, I bet to find out who they are." Augustus was not a kind of person who was easily scared. If those foreigners clearly had a strong hold over the police and the government to arrive here, then we would rat them out," he said with fire in his eyes. I have a feeling that there will be more of them coming here and searching for something."

"Are they looking for the group that was on the World News?" Valerio said, putting the pieces together. "My guess is that those foreigners did something to piss off those super people to kill them and take something from them."

"You are maybe right, Valerio. It is conceivable that someone authorized those foreigners to be here to perhaps hunt the group down due to particular circumstances." He slowly put his own pieces together. "I certainly agree that some things are kept secret from everyone."

"So you think that those foreign occult practitioners are suspected to be involved in a conspiracy of a huge magnitude?" Valerio asked as he wiped his sweat that was forming on his brow. "And that some kind of secret organization is recruiting foreigners, occult practitioners to do their work?"

"I don't believe that occult stuff, some magic crap that I cannot begin to understand, but I do believe those foreigners would not hesitate to kill us and keep secret from being revealed," Augustus said in a serious voice. A gun and badge won't even hold them back, he was certain that this powerful secret organization would silence everyone who had the slightest knowledge about them and would go after him and his friend too.

"There's something more to this than just a skirmisher battle here," he narrowed his eyes. "We can find out the reasons when we bring one of them in."

A police walkie-talkie that was in his pocket blared out, _"Inspector?"_ The detective picked it up and brought it up to his ear.

"Yes?" the detective answered as he listened to what the walkie-talkie was saying before placing it back into his pocket, and then he turned his head toward his friend.

"What was that?" Valerio asked.

"We have two more victims. A citizen found them in an alley. Both have been shot with arrows," Augustus said as both of them began walking forward to their car and got in. "And the strangest of all is that the two bodies were found out in the alley close by the crowded streets, just a few hours ago."

"So two more foreigners were found in an alley which was near crowded streets," Valerio said as he wrote it down in his notebook. "Something tells me that whoever those foreigners are, they are being too fishy for the police find them. It's like they want us to find them easily."

"Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's hope that the next crime scene gives us more clues as to what is going on here," Augustus said as he started the car. "Or tell us who they are."

* * *

Sergeant Jeffrey was searching the internet for the chain of heaven. He has found nothing at all, not even a hint or clue as to what the title should mean to him.

He even had to visit an army base to see an old friend from the army to get permission to search some military documents. Jeffrey told his army friend about his experience at the museum and about those super people close up. Jeffrey didn't have the permission to look up the secret military documents, but his army friend could search for him. He went to a nearby local library to search through some military books and still nothing at all.

He asked a librarian to check if there was another military book for him to look in, which the librarian ended up searching for him. He got a call from his army friend saying he found nothing about the ship, the weapons or any information on them.

"Just great," Jeffrey cursed as he turned the next page and still found nothing on them. "I am beginning to feel that I am wasting my time here."

He grabbed his coffee cup and took a sip from it. Hours and hours of searching everything from military technology to weapons engineering.

"I'd assume that the library could give me a clue about them, but it's of no help," he sighed to himself as he put the most recent book away to the side.

Unfortunately, all of his efforts only yielded nothing at all.

"Well, I shouldn't have expected to be able to discern who they are just by looking alone anyway," Jeffrey said to himself. "But I don't think that I know much more than when I first saw them."

From what Jeffrey had learned from his experience at the museum, he was able to deduce that Archer of Black was Greek. His archaic style of dress was cloth in leather armor that gave him the appearance of a Greek bowman and what appeared to be a teacher from the way he spoke.

However, the fact that he has hair that looks naturally grass green made things extremely difficult for him to pinpoint any likely person from his database. Also, barely knowing his combat abilities only added to the already difficult task.

"And this already difficult task has two more classes that I need to know who they are," Jeffrey mused as he put a hand to his chin, recollecting all of his knowledge.

The other one, the Archer of Red, is a female who was in her teenage years and wearing a verdant green dress-like, which is really troublesome as she has what appears to be ears and the tail of a lion, as well as cat-like paws. He was not sure how to find a similar person close to that description and those telltale signs. Maybe she was born with some kind of physical defect? But from the actions from the museum video, she looks like she hasn't suffered greatly from any physical functioning, mobility, dexterity or stamina so he could possibly be wrong.

And the last one was the most challenging of all. Lancer, who was so artificial with a doll-like appearance and beauty that was too perfect, which is hard for Jeffrey to tell if Lancer is a man or woman at first glance. And the fact that Lancer is only wearing a plain tunic does not look valuable in any way. There are many types of tunics in the world, making this even harder to find out what Lancer is and what location this person is from.

"A waste of time, but I suppose I can at least have a little bit more information when I leave this place," Jeffrey muttered to himself as he concluded his review. "Perhaps I'll have better luck uncovering more later. When I get to find them, the more the better."

Just then, a trolling old magician himself decided to give this man a bone for a good reason.

The librarian returned back with another military book for Jeffrey to research any information about the group.

"Mr. Jeffrey, here is the book that you wanted," the Librarian said as she gave the military book to Jeffrey, who was looking intently at the book she had in her hands. "Are you ok, Sir? You look exhausted."

"Oh uh oops. Sorry, I was just concentrating on something," Jeffrey said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes, I am ok, just worn out from my experience at the museum and meeting those super people."

"Are you talking about the museum incident that happened days ago?" the Librarian asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well yes, I happen to actually go face to face with them," Jeffrey answered as he took another sip of his coffee cup. "They didn't harm me or anything because they didn't have any time with me at all."

"Oh really? Tell me what they looked like," the librarian asked as she took a chair in front of him while he explained about the event.

Jeffrey began to describe his role in the museum incident, meeting face to face with Lancer, Archer of Black and Red, then the Leader of the group. He then described each of them with good details of their physique and their weapons while the Librarian concentrated on every word he said.

"Do you know, Jeffrey, that this Lancer person reminds me of a character from the Epic of Gilgamesh book," the Librarian said in deep thought, which caused Jeffrey to raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a puzzled face. "What kind of character do you mean that caused you to compare him to someone from a book?"

" Enkidu, a character from an epic poem that was from ancient Mesopotamia," the Librarian answered as she gave him the book. "It dates back to the Third Dynasty of Ur (Roughly about 2100 BC) and it is often regarded as the earliest surviving great work of literature. "

"You should read about it," the Librarian said as she got off of her chair and went back to her work while Jeffrey read the book.

After a few hour of reading the book, Jeffrey begins to realize that Enkidu has almost the same description as Lancer because Enkidu was said to be formed from clay and saliva by Aruru, the goddess of creation, to get rid Gilgamesh of his arrogance as Enkidu engages him in a wrestling match as a test of strength which cause them to because fast friends. They go on heroic adventures together, including the slaying of Humbaba, the guardian of the Cedar Forest and the Bull of Heaven. The gods later strike Enkidu than Gilgamesh with a fatal disease for killing Humbaba and the Bull of Heaven.

Enkidu's death fills Gilgamesh with violent grief and an incredible fear of death. Gilgamesh spends the rest of the poem searching for immortality, but his repeated failures force him to accept that death is part of living.

"Wait a min, Lancer has almost the exact same characteristics as Enkidu like how Lancer can spring into the air that defined gravity and land on the ship and how he looked like a mannequin," Jeffrey said in a surprised voice as he tried to place the piece together. "Is this even possible?"

 _"Unless, he is Enkidu himself?"_ He thought to himself. _"_ _No, that's impossible. This is a coincidence. A big coincidence."_

 _"There's no way Lancer could be a lump of clay brought to life by gods. It sounds ridiculous, is it?"_ Special forces, Super soldiers, and Aliens are the only things he can speculation about who they are but a character from an epic story is a little bit too much for him to believe that

However the title that Lancer give him a clue, The Chain of Heaven which Enkidu was called by that because he is meant to kill, restrain or control Gilgamesh's arrogance or ego. So this couldn't be a coincidence, right?

Also, could be that other classes have stories based on them then that mean they are a character from myth too. He picks up his stuff and asks the Librarian that he can borrow the book which she said yes.

When Jeffrey got into his car and sat down, he quickly writes his notebook about Lancer and Enkidu as possibly the same person which he wasn't sure about this but it better than no information at all.

"Mythological figures, huh I never thought I'd be in this situation," Jeffrey said as he turns on the engine of his car and drives it. "Let hope that information I have aren't true because this going to be very hard to deal with this."

If this group happen to be heroes from myths and legends then Jeffrey is going to retirement after this shit is over as he can not handle this anymore.

* * *

Flanna was less dressed than she would like to be.

Now as for the whole being less than clothed. She had a black sports bra while Chiron was behind her back, put his hand on her spine, checking the tattooed marking engraved into her very skin as the great sage was an expert on healing that he taught Asclepius in the art of medicine who later became the god of medicine.

After that incident in the basement, Flanna started to not feeling very well as she felt that her stamina was been drained in multiple directions as she looks tired and barely conscious which Benjamin have to spoon feed her when she felt hungry.

"So what do you found inside of my body?" Flanna said as she huffed in pain. "Is there something wrong with it?"

Everytime Chiron touches one of the tattoos markings in part of her body which causes her to be in pain.

"It seems that you aren't suffering from a self-inflicted death via prana drain." Chiron answer as wipe some of the blood off of her back.

"A What now?" Flanna asked with her eyes brows rise as she flinches in pain every time he washes the blood off.

"Oh, I am sorry about that statement." Chiron scratch his hair and put some oil on her back. "I near forget that you are new here about the Servant and Master terms."

"You see when an individual, usually a magus summon a Servant from the summoning ritual, the person is granted a total of three Command Seals when forming a contract with one Servant, to providing magical energy for their Servant, the magus would need to use their Magic Circuit connected magical energy to make it easily for the Servant to get energy from their Master," Chiron answer and wrap bandages around her back. "It is possible for a Master to contract with as many Servants as he/she wish, but even if the Master is first rate and excellent Magi having too many Servants is hazardous to the health of a Master due to magical energy consumption."

"So what is the limit of having more than one servant?" Flanna asked, want to know as much as possible about this Master and Servant stuff. "Without been drain to death?"

"The limit would be around two servants with a first rate Master but three if it is possible to depend on the type of servant or classes he/she has summoned," Chiron said as he tightens the bandages. "But if two of them are fighting on the battlefield at the same time then the master have to split his/her magical power by the number of Servants which divided the energy thus making each servant weaker instead of directed to one of them."

"So am I running a risk of dying of extremely high rate of mana consumption for each servant on the battlefield?" Flanna asked concern as she put the piece together about what is going on with her body and thought that she probably wouldn't be able to move even a single finger while supporting them. "Then this is troublesome for me."

"That is not an issue Flanna, you are not going to die of magical energy consumption as you see that we are resurrected for a second life so we have our own supply of energy and we can maintain a certain amount of energy if we are fighting or use our Noble Phantasms," Chiron said as he was done with the bandages. "With the Holy Grail here, we can resupply with a full of energy every time we come here without the need to draining you to death." "My Independent Action skill at Rank A allow me to only need backup from the Holy Grail when using Noble Phantasms of great magical energy consumption." He then put away all of the supply back in the fist aid kit and wash his hand with a towel

"Can you tell about the command seals that are gluing to my skin?" Flanna said, put her black long-sleeved shirt back on. "The Holy Grail didn't just put those fancy tattoo on me for no reason."

"For some reason, I can sense absolute authority from you but at the same time I can sense that Benjamin is my Master," Chiron said as he was in deep thought. "Also I can feel a small amount of prana from you but this magical energy is not from your body, it like it comes from the Holy Grail itself."

"So you tell me that the Holy Grail has transferred Manas to my body and transfer it again to you?" Flanna questioningly. "Like a tanker truck using a hose to pump gasoline into gas station storage and then using fueling nozzle to many different cars, right?"

"Something like that but that is all I can understand about the tattoos markings," Chiron answer the question as best as possible to her. "The best answer about that tattoos would need a Caster class to help you understand and study deeply about it."

Thank, Chiron I would try to get a Caster servant to solve this issue," Flanna said as she got up from her chair and stretch her arms around her body. "By the way, what do you think about our new servants a few moments ago?" She asked as she thought about each of new servant. "Can we trust them?"

That Black Knight makes her very nervous just been around him as whoever this Knight is, he has been doing nothing but sits in dark corner talks to himself in loud or quiet voice from his huge helmet-muffled vocalizations.

The only word she'll ever get out of him was just.

 **"Ar...th...ur"**

 **"Arthuuurr"**

 **"AAAARRRRTTTHHUUURRR!"**

Everyone can still hear that voice from the basement even from upstair of the house

Whoever this Arthur is, Flanna knows that of the Black Knight ever lays his eyes on this person, he would go berserk and gets more enraged which he would target this Arthur person that cause him to have tunnel vision and thus get blindsided whenever this Arthur is around.

Benjamin tried to talk with the Black Knight in a hope of getting to know about him but all he can get from him was just mindless scream and nonsensical rambles about that Arthur person. Benjamin also trying to take the helmet off and see what he looks like underneath it but unfortunately, it looked like the helmet is gluing to the black armor of his which cause Benjamin to give up take it off.

Chiron put his thought into his mind before give his answer to her. "I could say yes we can trust them for now but that Black Knight it is best to leave him alone for now." "From what I can tell about him is that he is born with numerous abilities and aptitudes rather than called a high-spec person."

"This Berserker is quite overpowered as I said," He response. "Completely overwhelming that I feel that I would lose against him in a short time."

"Whoever he is, let hope that this Berserker can follow an order as any other servants," Flanna said to remember the Black Knight kneel before her for a good reason. "And I am going to make sure he would listen to me and my brother."

"So about the last one what do you think about that other Knight?" She asked. "And her stats too?" Flanna was kind surprise that this other Black Knight who was a female, by the way, is mounted on a black horse. That cause Flanna to think female Knight was Rider class but to her shock, the female was a Lancer class on a black horse.

"The female Knight is quite powerful too, her stats is mostly Rank A or plus while her Agility and Luck are C and D Rank," Chiron answer as he crosses his arms. "And her Noble Phantasm which is one, by the way, is A++ Rank."

"An another servant with A++ Rank of Noble Phantasm but still why do I get the feel that lance is actually more powerful than then it look," Flanna said in worry. "And what about her Personal skills and Class skills?"

"Riding Rank A, Charisma Rank E, Mana Burst Rank A+, Blessings from the End of the World Rank A and Magic Resistance Rank B." Chiron answer as he took a quickly looks at draconic Black Knight a few moments ago at the basement.

"Mana Burst and End of the World?" Flanna asked. "What are those skills do anyway?"

"Mana Burst is a skill that infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy and instantly expelling it like jet blast and Blessings from the End of the World is something that I do not know what it is," Chiron answer. "I would actually know what it is if the draconic Knight tells us her true name." From the moments, the female Knight was summoned in this world she has refused to say her true identity when Benjamin requested her name but she did give him her nickname as a hint **"The Storm King"** which both of them never heard a servant with that kind of nickname before

"It is best to let her keep her name a secret for now," Flanna wave her hand as she doesn't need to know everyone stat's and Noble Phantasms every time they summon to this world as long they are following an order. "I respect people's privacy and as long it doesn't make a problem to us."

"And for the Black Knight, I am going to try to found out who he is."

* * *

 _Why?"_

 _"Am I still here?"_

 _"Alive again."_

The Berserker unknown as the Black Knight sat in the dark corner, ponder in deep thought.

He remembers about his life, his love, his downfall and some part of the Holy Grail War he had fought in it.

Days from before his onset of madness.

He was originally born and raised in France, he had heard rumors of the King of Britain. He believed the King of Knights in Britain was pure nonsense which he had grown tired of people comparing him to this "King Arthur", and so he had ventured to England in the midst of battle to see the king for himself.

Which he met the King as soon as he landed in Britain in the midst of battle. She shone on that battlefield like a star fallen to Earth, and her Sword of Promised Victory shone with the light of a true King among Knights. The awe-inspiring figure of that small knight upon horseback was burned into his memory, it carved a deep impression of the King when he saw the sight of a young boy riding on his horse, gallantly swinging her sword in a horde of invaders.

So he begins to fought side by side with the King in that battle, and for his accomplishments, he was granted the honor of speaking with her as a friend and invited to Camelot as a guest. Before long, he began desiring a seat on the Round Table. The oath this voice swore called to his mind the oath he once made to the fair King of England, after witnessing her in battle.

In that moment, France's greatest knight became England's greatest knight, and he swore his fealty to King Arthur Pendragon and for many a year lived as the first among King Arthur's Round Table.

For the most part, his life had been a good one. He had shared meat and mead with the greatest of kings and served alongside his liege-lord for many years. He had held the highest seat of honor next to the king, in the greatest court ever known to England. First among the Knights of the Round Table, and the Queen's Knight. His loyalty had never been questioned by the king.

Many famous exploits of his, had been as an idol among knights. He had lived chivalrously and was an unrivaled warrior. All the women of his time wanted him, and all the knights wanted to be him. And the entire time, He had maintained a modest demeanor as a knight should have. Raised by the Fae to be the King's most noble Servant, he stood at the height of honor, the epitome of excellence. Famed for his renown, loved for his chivalry.

But an affair between his greatest knight and the queen was discovered. Before that one, single tragedy had been set in motion by Agravain and the dissenters. Then, in that moment of passion and madness, fallen. Damned by his own desires, damned to be remembered as the adulterer, the traitor. A single action, fueled by something as innocuous as love, led to the ruin of Camelot, the devastation of a Dream.

The memories all came back to the Black Knight as his consciousness returned once more. The condemnation free look of his king, who refused to even blame him or acknowledge any wrong he had done, only gave him a sad, sad smile. The look of pure rage on his old friend's face was etched permanently into Black Knight's mind, a seething glare that reflected the burning desire for revenge for his brothers who never ever forgave him. And Guinevere who her beautiful countenance has become more ragged by the day with sorrow, and wrinkles of dilemma were etched into the ends of her brows, never stared at him the same way ever again.

All of these memories and images replayed themselves again and again in his mind, and that only escape available to him that he can end his torment is to drown himself in madness and give into the blackest shadows of the human heart.

His blade the once Holy sword that would never be damaged, made to be wielded only by a perfect knight, is now stained by the blood of his fellow knights he had to slaughter due his rescue of Guinevere would forever be tainted by the sin of betrayal, there is no need to praise his name for the Black Knight is alienated, the ridiculed, the despised. And there is no need to envy his body for he is the shadow under the radiance of Heroes the champions of men and warriors of peerless skill.

A birthed of the darkness of glorious legend, this Black Knight would forever be serving as a negative symbol of the Arthurian legend. The greatest and the worst of all knights

His legend could never be undone, but he could have wished to do things differently. He could put a stop to Agravain before his wicked deeds were done. Maybe he could fly to Camlann and join by King Arthur's side, disregarding the wrath of Gawain. He could even try to save his beloved without killing his brethren knights. There were any number of alternatives his path could have taken, with but one thing he could not yield: his pure and sincere love for Guinevere.

What he can remember of his memories of the Fourth Holy Grail War, he recalls various flashes of memory from that time, but they are usually obscured, and he experiences them more like the foggy recall of restless dreams after a long sleep. The images may be blurry, and the voices distorted. Overall, the most vivid memories he possesses of that war are of his initial summoning, a battle with a Golden Knight who called himself a king of heroes, a chariot pulled by divine bulls, soaring across the sky in a ferocious dogfight, and above all else he remembers the times he met his king on the field of battle.

The rage had consumed him like a black fire in his heart, and in the end, he was victorious over even the King of Knights. At least, he would have been but his Master died, and the Black Knight fell. In a redoubled attack and in that moment, Arturia slew her best knight one desperate attack, the weight of the world was pulled from his shoulders. Through dying by his king's sword, he had faced her judgment and he was allowed to experience sanity and clarity once more, in his dying moments. The raging storm of Mad Enhancement dissolved from his mind and allowed the blue skies and a faint rainbow, to grace his psyche

He confessed his sins to his king, mentioned that all he ever sought was her judgment. In the end, even as a Berserker, he was happy for he got to die as a knight should, in his king's arms. It had been what he had wanted all along.

Still, the question is why is he here again?

Could this be a third chance at life for redemption?

 _"Maybe?"_

Thankful the Holy Grail who feeding his mind with what he needed to know what happen in the fourth war which he is now aware that he received the judgment he so long desired from his king, and he already knew he had her forgiveness since she never blamed him from the start.

 _"Could my King be here too?"_ the Black Knight thought, intends to search out his king convinced that King Arturia would not lose the next battle that followed his own execution at her hands. He intends to loyally serve his king once more and fight by her side. His only wish now is to forever fight in service to his king.

"Berserker?" a female voice cause him to look up to see his new Master with a stoic face, have maroon hair and dark red eyes. "Can you understand me?" She asked as she waves one of tattooed marking engraved into her hands in front of him try to get his attention.

Wait, he has two masters to serve? The Black Knight thought in surprise as he senses absolute authority from her but at the same time, he can sense that boy after few min ago was his Master too. He nodded his head as it makes little different as he slowly rising, as much as he loathed it. It merely did not feel right, standing so close to his Master, looking down on her.

The maroon haired woman began to speak, and his mind ceased wandering, abruptly focusing on her, and nothing else. She introduced herself. Flanna and her rank. These names meant nothing to Black Knight, and yet he knew that she signified a woman of military standing, one to be respected.

Then Flanna asked the Black Knight his name. "Who is the one that the Holy Grail had summoned back to this world? Who is your true identity, Berserker?"

He remained silent for a pregnant second. In all of his travels, he had never told anyone his name.

Knight of the Cart. The Red Knight. The Black Knight. The White Knight. They were all titles that he had gone by. He did not like taking the credit for anything, and yet, he still became known as the greatest knight of the world. This blade of his was his staff of office.

Still, his anonymity would avail him little. As she told that there is no Holy Grail war at all but a shadow war against the Magus, not one where he would be known to the world once more. The hellish glow of the Black Knight's visor while still quite vibrant in its intensity, was no longer a reddish hue but now a deep, blue light with knightly azure.

* * *

Flanna waits for an answer from the Black Knight who remained still as stone for a long moment before his hands reached up to his helmet, unclasping it. Slowly, he removed it, revealing a flaming skull (The nightmare that the Kariya is having in Fate/Zero Season 2 Episode 20) which cause Flanna to step back out from that horror face.

"Is that your real face, Berserker?" Flanna question as she tries to see past through the flaming skull but is unable to discern his face. "Or is it still part of your Noble Phantasm?"

The black fog painting the black knight's entire body began to swirl and contract. Within the rushing mist, the Black Knight's true face was finally revealed his true colors. The black helmet vanished in a sudden flare of the shadows and slowly flowed forth into his right hand, revealing himself and his own Noble Phantasm full for the first.

The blade under the light was like the murky water of the lake as it shone with a dense black ebony plate, it has a finely-textured and has a very smooth finish when polished, making it valuable as weapon but it's spiky with crisscrossing chains on the hilt, black to match his madness and generally looks pretty evil like a demonic sword of a mad warrior. The very appearance seems menacing and twisted like his black armor

She now scans the feature of the newly unmasked Black Knight. His feature is a distinctly Caucasian, though there's this misty outline that gives the impression that the man in front of him is a bit ghastlier than usual, almost like a spirit. His blackened face, the visage of a living dead man who has lost everything to a curse, his mouth full of pointed teeth like a shark as a result of the Mad Enhancement, a face that made him as gaunt and pallid as a phantom, his eyes that should have filled with hatred only give eyes filled with sadness and shame that any tears they could shed would never make up for the blood that once spilt in the name of love.

The pale man kneeled down before Flanna stab the blade into the concrete floor and with a voice of reverence

"I – am -Sir Launcelot du Lake, King Ban's son of Benwick, and knight of the Round Table, Master."

 **Sir Lancelot du Lac** known as Knight of the Lake, the slayer of dragons, the undefeated in duels, and committee of adulterous affair though that last one can be left out for now. He was the son of King Ban of Benwick and Queen Elaine and one of the Knights of the Round Table in the Arthurian legend. He was also the father of Galahad an illegitimate son by Elaine of Corbenic knows as The Grail Maiden or Grail Bearer who love him but does not return her love which may have died of a broken heart because Launcelot did not return her love and affection. He never failed in gentleness, courtesy, or courage. Launcelot was also a knight who was very willing to serve others.

He typically features as King Arthur's greatest companion, the lord of Joyous Gard and the greatest swordsman and jouster of the age until his adultery with Queen Guinevere is discovered, causing a civil war exploited by Mordred which brings about the end of Arthur's kingdom. There were many sources that tell us of the love shared toward each other of Lancelot and Queen Guinevere. There may be some truth to this since Lancelot was a favorite of the Queen's, and he rescued her from the stake on two different occasions. It was at one of these rescues that Lancelot mistakenly killed many Knights, which led to the disbandment of the Round Table. After the Queen repented to an abbey as a nun, Lancelot lived the rest of his life as a hermit in penitence.

The love between Lancelot and Guinevere remains one of the most common and most often reinterpreted elements of the Arthurian story. It is a frequent and enduring theme in poetry, drama, fiction, and film. Lancelot's life and adventures have been featured in several medieval romances, often with conflicting background stories and chains of events.

Flanna's reaction to his true name is quite shocked for a well known Knight in Arthurian legend to be a maddened Berserker, a savage hound, and not as a noble Saber was nothing short of sacrilegious. She stares at the blade Arondight, the sword promised to only the greatest of knights. Arondight, tainted by its master in a fit of rage, the holy luster stifled by a demonic black.

Lancelot. The greatest knight the world had ever seen. But her vision and the bestial visage that stood before her had been too far apart for her mind to make the connection.

 _"What cause him to because this? Lancelot, a Berserker class. A mere shadow next to the shining example of what knight should have been."_ Flanna thought as she still has the same stunned expression.

But first, she needs to know what his stats, and his Noble Phantasms as the maroon haired woman grabs her notebook from her pocket and a pen to write on.

"Hmm.." Flanna studied the knight's feature for one more time before continuing again, "It's probably a bit selfish of me, but it would be nice if you can tell me your Noble Phantasms and your stats, Lancelot." She paused a bit before continuing "Yes, I know that you don't want to be known for other servants but it best to tell what can you do and don't worry I can keep your secret for a while."

Which Lancelot nodded his head a little as he was never that proud of his own deeds, he did not perform his feats of arms for the sake of glory or recognition, but because it was what he does

Berserker: **Sir Lancelot,** a well known Knight from Arthurian legend

 _ **Attributes and Stats**_

 **With his Mad Boost power on**

 **Strength:A,** **Endurance:A,** **Agility:A+,** **Mana:C,** **Luck:B,** **N. Phantasm:A**

 **With his Mad Boost power off**

 **Strength:B,** **Endurance:B,** **Agility:B,** **Mana:C,** **Luck:B,** **N. Phantasm:A**

 _ **Class Skills**_

 **Mad Enhancement: Rank C,** **Boost up all parameters except Luck and Mana by one rank, but in exchange, he can no longer think and speak properly and succumbs to the soul-crushing despair of his guilt. To ease that guilt, his Mad Enhancement sends him into a demonic, seething rage that is especially kindled by the little he can understand: things important to him, or people he once knew, depending on who they are and how he knew them.**

 _ **Personal skills**_

 **Eternal Arms Mastership: Rank A+,** **At this level, one's mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. In other words, this guy was so skilled that his techniques were engraved into his instincts, meaning that while he can't do any special tactics, his body knows exactly what to do to hurt you the most of all and which body part is your weak point.**

 **Protection of the Faeries: Rank A+,** **Lancelot receives a rank up in his Luck parameter, when positioned on a "battlefield", any place that feats of arms are possible including assassination attempts, one-on-one duels, or ambush attempts. Which is the reason why his luck is so high for a Berserker class?**

 **Magic Resistance: Rank E but is a D-Rank when he is not in Mad Enhancement. His** **low Magic Resistance is granted by a ring amulet to the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy on a Single-Action spells, but his madness drops the ability a rank. It can only somewhat reduce damage from magecraft instead of nullify it.**

 _ **Noble Phantasms**_

 **For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory: Rank B+ for an unknown reason. This Noble phantasm causes him to** **merely obscures his identity, stats and abilities, shrouding him in a black haze** **that obscures his body and prevents others from gauging his abilities. With his full rationality, it could make him appear to be other people entirely but only human shape which he can alter the appearance of his clothes, armor, weapons, and body in order to do this, or can simply conceal the details of their appearance from observers.**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range and Number of Targets: zero and one person**

 **Knight of Honor: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: Rank A++ It is** **a passive ability that allows Lancelot to grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon like piece of scrap iron with his gauntlets and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of becoming his Noble Phantasm with** **a D rank weapon. If he takes another Servant's Noble Phantasm of a superior rank, its quality will be maintained while under Berserker's control. He auto-masters anything that is conceptually recognized as a weapon that he picks up, any weapon he picks up becomes a Noble Phantasm and is capable of killing a Servant.** **Swords, spears, axes, sub-machine guns, Gatling guns, fighter jets,** **shields, armor, and** **lampposts. It doesn't matter his can be called endless of everything. If it's an object he's got his hands on and can be considered a weapon, he's a master at using it.**

 **Type: Anti-Unit**

 **Range and Number of Targets: one range and targets** **30 people**

 **Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake: Rank A++** **It is Lancelot's true Noble Phantasm, which seals For Someone's Glory and Knight of Honor once it is drawn. It increases all of his parameters by one rank and the success rate of luck are doubled,** **boost all of his already high stats and makes him an absolute monster which raising him from fearsome to borderline broken** **. Due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Arondight deals additional damage to Heroic Spirits who have a dragon attribute or dragon**

 **This Black sword isn't just better, it makes him better too, look at this stats below with** **Mad Boost power on and Arondight is drawn**

 **Strength:A+, Endurance:A+, Agility:A++, Mana:B, Luck:A+, N. Phantasm:A**

 **Personality: From what I can tell about him is that he is** **accurately portrayed** **as knight of true character and honor,** **who from an early age was considered perfect in his chivalry.** **Raised by the Fae in the ways of Chivalry, Lancelot was taught to respect and admire women. It is a lesson that has remained with him through the years. Also, he has a dedicated somber nature, seems to suffer a lot from his past so it is best to not talk about his past so much.**

 **STRENGTHS:** **Lancelot holds the title of the World's Greatest Knight for a reason. He is an absolute monster in all forms of close quarters combat and the most effective hand to hand fighter, capable of using any weapon. He is unrelenting, blessed by the Fae even in his madness, the ultimate fighter. He's pretty much custom-tailored to annihilate Servants in single combat.** **Add that he can become an instant expert due a combination of Eternal Arms Mastership and Knight of Honor with literally anything he gets his hands on, and you have one broken Servant.** **He's powerful enough already, but when he takes out his true sword all of his already extremely high stats go up yet another rank because of that nothing or anyone can hit him would slow him down**

 **Additionally, his Noble Phantasms can be used regardless of Madness, because they are mostly passive effects.**

 **WEAKNESSES:** **As most of his Phantasms are constantly active, he incurs a massive prana drain through the roof (Which I fear he would drain me to the death), one that excludes all but the most powerful of masters from effectively using him. Furthermore, he has no activatable Phantasms, and by extension, not much in the way of ranged assault, unless he happens to have a master who deals in guns which I happen to have it pretty soon in the** **future** **. Also, his** **main Noble Phantasm, Arondight it multiplies his magical energy upkeep many times and the** **downside being that it seals both of the aforementioned Noble Phantasms while it's activated.**

 **Levels of Reliability Rating:** **In regards about his Masters, he is loyal to both of me and Benjamin as well, as a knight should be. He addresses me and my brother as his superiors in regards to his own station as a knight and acknowledges them both as Masters, that he owes a debt to for calling him forth and allowing him to be** **resurrected for a three chance.** **His loyalty to me and Benjamin is second only to his commitment towards his king.**

 **An Issue with Order?:** **Surprisingly for a Knight from the Knights of the Round Table, he** **has no issue with an order that is a cowardly strategy, it maybe has something to do with him been a Black Knight or have no pride as Knight no more**

Flanna looks at the stat who she has written right now.

 _"The Best Knight of the Round Table,exemplary of Chivalry, he who has never lost a single duel."_ Flanna once retreated to her own mind with the latest revelation from her servant. _"While his massive prana drain is quite a problem but thank god that Holy Grail is here to resupply servants a full of energy with their own supply of energy." "But still, I am still worried that he drain more then I can let give him."_

She then notices that Lancelot was still had that same sadness and shame face which cause her to stroke his head

"There, there."

Flanna said as she began to caress on Lancelot's forehead. "I don't know what happen about your past in full detail but please do not punish yourself." "As your Master, I am to order you, Lancelot of the Lake, to calm your temper and do not yield to the despair within your heart." I have no need for a blind monster, but the services of Camelot's most skilled knight."

"Yes, Master," Lancelot kept his gaze lowered, but he understood the situation entirely; the maroon haired woman was his prana supply, while the boy after her was the contract holder, his expression having shamed to a determination face which he put his helmet back on his head. "I understand."

"I respond to your summons, in accordance with the Holy Grail - as Servant Berserker. I ask of you..." The Black knight paused, before her. "Allow me to ask you - are you, my real Master?"

Which Flanna responded as to inform Berserker about the issue with Command Spells and Master stuff. "I transferred Manas from the Holy Grail itself to my body and transfer it again to you but you should be careful of drain more energy from me because if you do drain a lot from me then I can actually die from it." However, the young boy after me was my brother but he lacks the experience as a Master or general as I suppose that term better, I would be acting as your Master, and you are to give every indication that you are following an order from me not my brother yet."

"This is an order from your substitute Master. Your primary duties will be to protect and defend my brother Benjamin from any enemies as a VIP (a very important person)." Flanna instructs him. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As you command, Master," Lancelot began, his voice as gentle and warm. "I shall serve him as his sword and shield, by your order."

As those two were talking to each other, a Draconic knight was view on them. "So, Lancelot is here, he has turned from a Greater Knight in the world to something like this." "Lancelot who was the subject of people's admiration was reduced to this state as a mad warrior." "Is it my fault that I died on that hill that all the lives were scattered because of my action?"

"Wait..which one was my memories?" The Draconic knight holds her head, try to remember her life. "I was dreaming for a long time." She has memories of all the events but she was very sure those are not her own memories. While rest of the Servants are seen as ghosts, this version servant get a special mention. This Servant got merged with legends which were connected to her after her death, the way her Noble Phantasms were created. The legend that made up her Servant image is not the King who pulled the sword from the stone and was gifted Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake, but the legend that the King is a participant of the Wild Hunt after death.

 **The Wild Hunt** are a group of spectral, nocturnal horde with the accouterments of hunting, horses, and hounds in mad pursuit across the skies or along the ground, or just above it. The group were recorded in folklore all throughout ancient, medieval, and even early modern Europe but was especially concentrated in the Germanic lands of northern Europe. In Scandinavia, it was called Oskoreia (Terrifying Ride),or Odensjakt (Odin's Hunt). In Middle High German, it was called Wuotanes Her (Odin's Army) and in modern German Wütende Heer, (Furious/Inspired Army) or Wilde Jagd (Wild Hunt).

The group thought to presage an omen of war and signifies the coming of war or tragedy, or at best to look upon the riders is perilous. It is also considered an omen of death, as the riders are the souls of the dead themselves. People encountering the Hunt might also be abducted to the underworld or the fairy kingdom. In some instances, it was also believed that people's spirits could be pulled away during their sleep to join the cavalcade. A girl who saw Wild Edric's Ride was warned by her father to put her apron over her head to avoid the sight. The abductions or disappearances affiliated with the Wild Hunt are most common during or before times of war.

There are many legends of the Hunt, the hunters may be an unidentified lost soul, a deity or spirit of either gender, or may be a historical or legendary figure like Theodoric the Great, the Danish king Valdemar Atterdag, the Welsh psychopomp Gwyn ap Nudd or the Germanic Woden (or other reflections of the same god, such as Alemannic Wuodan in Wuotis Heer ("Wuodan's Host") of Central Switzerland, Swabia etc.) but group mentions a leader, notable among them is that the cavalcade is led by **Odin** , the god of the dead, inspiration, ecstatic trance, battle frenzy, knowledge, the ruling class, and creative and intellectual pursuits.

"No it doesn't matter, Master, servant, I don't care as long it is an order that let me crush my enemies into pieces," She said to herself before look at the Holy Grail itself. "Who ever thought about what sleeps within the grail?" She then left the basement room does not notice that Holy Grail was briefly flashing Blue and Yellow and Good to Red and Black and Evil before turning back to it normal color.

* * *

Shirou, Rin, and Luvia arrived outside of El-Melloi II's office. Luvia stepped forward to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Lord El-Melloi II said through the door as he was sit down in his chair, reading his one of the pages in his file.

"It's Luviagelita Edelfelt with Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka," Luvia replied back.

"Oh good and just right in time." Lord El-Melloi II said as he put his note away into the desk drawer. "Come in."

Luvia, Shirou, and Rin entered the office to see him with a cool and calm face who stays collected in almost any situation. Even when something is surprising to him, he doesn't let it show on his face; almost nothing can disrupt his expression of cool annoyance.

"Welcome, please take a seat." Lord El-Melloi II greeted as his eyes who are sharp and precise gaze at them.

Luvia, Shirou, and Rin took their seats and wait for him to speak about the main stuff.

"I assume that you've heard the news." Lord El-Melloi II said as his face begin to bore a tremendously sour expression.

"Yes." Shirou and Rin replied.

"You brought us here because of the Holy Grail war, isn't that right?" Rin implied as she knows about Lord El-Melloi II who was a highly distinguished professor and have risen quickly to rank even on the other side of the world she did the best to keep track with the Clock Tower. She didn't have much of details but knew that he had survived the Fourth Holy Grail war. Not only that he was a veteran of the war and a lord so he knows some information of what is happen right now.

"Correct. I'll get straight to the point since we cannot waste time. We're in a crisis that could plunge the world into chaos. Since you two have experienced the previous Holy Grail war; I ask you two, will please assist us?" Lord El-Melloi II implored.

Shirou and Rin looked at each other before giving an answer.

"We will gladly help you," Shirou said with steel fire in his eyes. "I cannot let get this person do whatever he wants." "I don't care if it's a wish-granting device or a path to the Root; that Holy Grail is not nothing's worth for people to killing each other over."

"That's right, I will fight to win the war and eliminate this Holy Grail," Rin said with a serious face. "Still, we would like to know who restored the Holy Grail?"

"I don't know, in fact, no one knows about it until now. This was an unexpected turn of events. I didn't expect the Holy Grail would resurface this early or any to be one. The Mage's Association and the Holy Church was not aware of the Holy Grail war until the news broadcast. Furthermore, we didn't expect the servants to commit robbery on a museum in a public place while revealing the existence of magecraft to the whole world." Lord El-Melloi II explained with some information he has.

"Why would the servants do something like this?" Shirou wondered as Servants who are summoned into this world would try to avoid been seen by public people as part of the rule of Holy Grail War and would be implanted by Holy Grail for a basic level of knowledge from about the time period into which they are summoned to decrease of culture shock(The feeling of disorientation experienced by someone who is suddenly subjected to an unfamiliar culture, way of life, or set of attitudes) to prevents and making a scene by the servants.

As for example, a Servant from Ancient Greece being freaked out by cars or cellphones or have to spent a long time explain all this stuff to them which have to delay the war for a bit to get the Servant to get used to it.

"Isn't it obvious? There were collecting catalysts to summon more servants." Rin explained. "But this doesn't make any sense. Why need to collect more catalyst. The Holy Grail war has seven classes, one for each servant. Meaning that the Holy Grail can only summon seven servants. Eight if you include the Avenger class." The Holy Grail would need requires sixty years in order to amass enough mana to summon seven or eight (if is very lucky to get some leftover for one more) Servants.

"You are correct, but according to the news broadcast. The servants that appeared were: Lancer, Caster, Rider and two Archers." Lord El-Melloi II stated.

"Two Archers? How's that possible?" Rin exclaimed as during the Third War, two Edelfelt summoned a servant of the Saber class, so there were two Sabers to watch out in that War but that because of the Ore Scales trait of the Edelfelt bloodline. The close thing for multiple Servants of the same Class was during the Fourth War was The Hundred-Faced Hassan who allowed his Noble Phantasm to manifest in up to eighty separate bodies but each individual is only a shadow of the whole

"I don't know how, but it appears that this new restored Holy Grail is powerful enough to summon more servants of the same class," Lord El-Melloi II explained. "A much greatest scale of the war."

"Then this isn't an ordinary Holy Grail war, we must be careful," Shirou said as he looked bewildered as seven was already troublesome but having to fight more servants to be able to win, that was a monstrosity, how can anyone make sense in such chaos battle. Shirou was already imagining the scale of destruction that would happen the moment they would arrive in the city to see a battle between many servants of the strongest beings humanity had to offer.

"Indeed." Lord El-Melloi II said as he eyed Shirou at his disbelief at the number of servants that would be summoned in this war. "Which is why I have sent some of the enforcers to America to investigate what is going on there, but I haven't heard from them in a while. I have already fear they might've been killed. Which is why we must act now."

"So what's our plan?" Shirou asked as he was eager to participate the war as soon as possible.

"The four of us would go to America and take advantage of prana-riched soil to summon our servants and stop whoever is in this conflict." Lord El-Melloi II explained. "This war will be different than the one you have fought in."

"Wait what! Luvia is going with us?" Rin exclaimed, shocked that Luvia is going with them. "Why do you need her to come with us?"

"Is there a problem with her?" Lord El-Melloi II asked as his eyebrows rise to that question

"I don't think it's a good idea to bring Luvia with us. She has never experienced the Holy Grail war. She'll just get in the way." Rin said, list some of half ass excuses why Luvia should not come with them.

"What! Are you implying that I'm weak?" Luvia defended. "I can defend myself just fine. In fact, you don't want me to be on this team because you don't want another girl getting in the way of your alone time with Shirou if you get my meaning."

Shirou and Rin blushed at Luvia's statement. Back in Fifth Holy Grail war, Rin has to make a contract with Shirou to give him mana in the most inopportune times. Also, Shirou couldn't tell his bespectacled monk in training that he also lost his virgin to two other women too due that time.

"Why you little b***!" Rin insulted.

"Enough!" Lord El-Melloi II shouted, getting Luvia and Rin's attention. "Now's not the time for bickering. Rin, the reason that Luviagelita is coming with us is because she's the only Magus capable enough to deal this kind of situation and the only Magus available at this time. Now, I see that you two don't get along. I suggest that you two set aside your differences because failure is not an option. Do I make myself clear?" He asked as many other Magus were not available for him to use right. The Mage's Association has more manpower which it is an advantage over the Holy Church but Vice Director of the Mage's Association Barthomeloi Lorelei was using most of the manpower to guard the vaults and workshops prevent anyone from stealing any important stuff.

He also heard Freelancer magus or bounty hunters were get contracts by many Magus families which cause the Mage's Association who actually wanted to hire more Magus to unable to get more. It looks like Lady luck is not on their side for a while.

"Yes Lord El-Melloi II." Rin and Luvia said in unison.

"Good. We will be leaving to America in 30 minutes." Lord El-Melloi II said as he opens one of the desk drawers to reveal a tattered remain of a king's cloak in a box which was a reminder and token of a dear friend.

"Lord El-Melloi II, do you have any catalyst we can use?" Shirou asked as many relics of long ago have become increasingly harder to find as numerous of it were getting taken or stealing from a left and right for the upcoming Holy Grail War.

"I have some that we can use. It should be enough for all of you." Lord El-Melloi II said as he lighted another cigar. During his time on Clock Tower, he was rewarded with some catalysts when he restores the El-Melloi house that was on the verge of ruin. While he doesn't need more catalyst as he alway has one but still it wouldn't be good to leave a nice relics behind. In fact, he didn't think he would need some of them so soon. "I have some preparations to make so I expect you to be at the front entrance."

He then hands out three catalysts which are a piece of a Spartan shield, an Indian amulet and a wooden piece of a bow to each one. "Here our holy relics that we would be using as the catalyst for our summoning ritual once we get there."

Rin was beamed up by this, she would actually be given an actual object from the Age of Heroes. She half thought that she would have to go buy one with her money which isn't that much now. Oh, by the way, every time Luvia and Rin end up fighting each other with their bare hands or lot of Jewel Magecraft at each other which cause Luvia to accusing Rin to be stingy because Rin used fewer jewels against her. Rin may not be poor, but she is nowhere near Luvia's level of wealthiness.

"Alright now, you three has to go right now," Lord El-Melloi II said as he watches three teenagers leaving to pack up their stuff while puffing his cigarette. He then sighs to himself, he knew that the Clock Tower or the Mage's Association would likely try to make him fight for them but he wouldn't allow that to happen. He had his own mission, this wasn't about honor or glory; this time, he would make sure something like this would not occur.

He looked at the catalyst in his hand, the strip of cloth from Rider's cape, know that Iskander wouldn't recognize him as Servants are mere copies of the Heroic Spirits contained in the Throne of Heroes. But that wouldn't stop him as he would dive right into the den of madness once again with his king who would not remember him at all. But still, if his liege wishes to fight, to win and conquer then his king's wishes were be his wishes too.

He smiled at his thought, march again to war. _"But this time, I'm much more experienced, deadly, and capable that I was before now."_

* * *

 **So, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter.** **The police characters are on the move and are try to understand what is going here as there is little** **evidence to give them hints but there is a sign that they are close to the answer. Meanwhile, Flanna is trying to understand about** **Master and the Command Spells that was on her body while she found out that** **it just give her authority over the Servants, it does not give her absolute orders of unconditional obedience that can either restrain or reinforce the action of a Servant. She was** **providing magical energy to a Servant that is not from her but from the Holy Grail. She then talks to Lancelot who she manage see to see who was he and able to get him to calm down while they are been watch by** **Lancer Alter who is Artoria but at the same time she is not. Meanwhile, Shirou, Rin, and Luvia were had a meeting with Lord El-Melloi II as they now work together now and are make plan to summon their servants in America's** **prana-riched soil**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews.**

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30** **How about the spear of Longinus for Ben (is the spear that stabbed the son of god):** That spear could be good but a lot of Christians people and servants would be pissed off or upset that Benjamin uses that spear as a weapon and which Holy Church Executors would go after him instead while calling him a heretic for hold that Holy spear.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30 Why did Lancelot kneel before Flanna is it because she is his true master or is it because she reminds him of Guinevere:** A little bit of both as Command Seals is supposed to make a deep bond connection with each other. Like how many Servants' attachment toward Benjamin and Flanna because they're similar or to the Servants' beloved. For example, Cú Chulainn mentioned that Flanna's maroon hair reminds him of Scathach.

There are Servants who are little crazy with the bond like Caligula who make a comment that Flanna is beautiful like Nero or Agrippina the Younger (Fourth wife of Emperor Claudius). Phantom of the Opera emotionally attached to the Flanna while makes a comment that her voice sounds just like Christine ( The chorus girl, who becomes the object of obsession, passion and love for the mysterious Phantom of the Opera.) Kiyohime who sees Benjamin is the reincarnation of Anchin (The handsome monk who was the love interest of Kiyohime)

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30** **Will Flanna get paired up with a servant:** I am not sure about that because I am not good with Romance but I can try to do that.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30** **What kind armor will it be will be like medieval or Swat armor:** Mostly like a Swat Armor with some medieval part on it.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30** **Don't listen to Blockme he's being an idiot I don't mind flanna Benjamin does need someone who trusts and who better than his own family:** I know right, said a lot of negative stuff without said any positive about my chapter. I was get rid of the cliche where the main character has to hide something danger or something that should not be seen by other people from his/her friend and family which they simply refuse to see anything too strange or see all other sorts of supernatural happenings often happen right in front of people's faces yet saying some excuse before going back what they are doing. Also, Benjamin lacks the experience of what to do so he needs some help from his sister.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 30 Could put the Golem Jewish folklore has a servant maybe berserker:** I would think about it because it like a good servant to add into my story

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 what was that spirit was it the true grail spirit or is it a servant:** Angra Mainyu and no The Holy Grail is not corrupted well maybe a little bit.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31** **Will Benjamin, Flanna, and the Servants participate in the battle in Tokyo when the crossover with Gate begins:** Yes , the group would participate in the Battle in Tokyo, I also try to make the Battle a bit long and not a curb-stomp battle where you send your soldiers with modern warfare experience and weapons against pre-medieval armies. I also try to change the Special Region Empire to been a little bit more combat pragmatist and would learn many lessons from the battle of Tokyo and Alnus hill as without the resources of their vessel (the Allied nation's army) they can't afford to just throw away lives and equipment.

The reason why I want to change and improve the Special Region Empire as too many time do people and most anime make a really badass hero but a real generic villain or vice versa. So I need to make them a credible threat and not a group to be underestimated instead of been steamroll

So epic heroes need epic villains to make the story even better with epic last villain stand like the Star Wars the Force Awakens movie who made the villain (The First Order) who has learn from their mistakes, improved on the Empire's formula in a number of ways and would not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings them bad news as the First Order's numbers are much smaller than the Empire's which is why I love that Movie as make a better villains who can use their head then the Movie is much better than before. Just make a good hero but the very bad villain in the story would a stupid movie or book to watch or read is not worth it.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 Can the caster servant recreate mystic codes like Kayneths because that could be very useful:** Yes they can create mystic codes as a difference in quality between Mystic Codes forged by Caster class and those of normal Magi is like heaven and earth. But to recreate a mystic code of Kayneths's Volumen Hydrargyrum is that they need to catch and study it.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 3 How about different crossover with Elfen Lied and Tokyo Ghoul KanekixLucy:** I would not make a crossover with those two as I have little knowledge about both of them

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 4 Make a Highschool DXD crossover:** I do not need to make a Highschool DXD crossover as there is some good Highschool DXD crossover

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 how about a karambit knife and a United Cutlery M48 Ops Combat Bowie Knife for flanna first one can be good for quick attacks:** Those could be good one for the first knife for Flanna to use but last one maybe not good knife to use

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 26 Can you have Jesus be summoned and maybe as Ruler:** Well, technically he is a god in Christianity and a prophet in Jewish and Islamic him as Ruler class, I don't think so as Ruler class is self-defense mechanism of the Greater Grail. Also, he's not a fighter at all. So Nope.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 25 For Flanna vs Kiritsugu what would happen if it was the same battlefield where he fought Kirei:** Then she has to rely on the equipment that she has brought to evening the odds against Kiritsugu. If you have better equipment, you can handily defeat anybody for an example being the armed guy fighting an unarmed opponent. Even a two-bit thug wildly flailing a knife or pole has a large unskilled, but the strong advantage over the unarmed guy, never mind the ones who have enough experience to know how to use their weapons well. In contrast, it takes a lot of skill to take down an armed opponent while unarmed.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 1 In your analysis of a fight between Flanna and Kiritsugu and seeing the fights Kiritsugu had like against Kayneth and kirei I would think Flanna has the edge because she has more combat experience for being in the army and also being younger and better health and also Kiritsugu time alter was countered when he fought kirei When he adjusted his distance and also without Avalon he almost died when kirei punched him plus origin bullet effects only work on a person own mana if Flanna has a reinforcement magic from a caster origin bullet won't harm her because it's not her magic what do you think:** Flanna has fought in one war which is the Gulf War so she lacks the experience of veteran soldier compares to Kiritsugu who has experienced a number of countless missions and he appears in the conflicts of various areas, and always when the conflict is the most heated, at the point of destruction. But Flanna has better equipment than him which most of his Combat tactics and tricks are not going to work on her who have better armor and better weapon which look up above of Guest chapter 19 . Jun 25 to explain better.

About the Origin Bullet, it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it but this bullet poses an even graver threat to Magi in particular. There is a little outside of magecraft capable of blocking it unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle which Flanna's armor have better materials and it is a Noble Phantasms of C to E rank. Most of Kiritsugu's opponents who are orthodox Magus do not expect to have to deal with human weaponry which he was so used to fight that type of enemy but fight against someone who is not Magi but a soldier is going to be quite hard to say.

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 Interesting chapter and since Kiritsugu is gonna be summoned how about he helps Flanna with strategy against the magus since he is the magus killer and maybe have him train them to counter the magus:** Yes, He would help her with strategy against the magus train them because the Holy Grail is here which he going to make sure no Magus is going to get their hand on it. He would least listen if Flanna has a good plan

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 1 How about the armor the Saiyans and the Friezas forces wear for Benjamin its pretty tuff and you could have servants make the armor and get the** **materials** : There is an issue with that Armor as it said the Battle Armors is made of an unknown material, which is said to be stretchy, yet very durable. But I have no idea where can you get that material to make something close to that.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 2 In Grand Order Zhuge Liang was Waver so will it still be him or will you use a different appearance like** **Dynasty Warriors** **:** The one from Dynasty Warriors because it makes no sense for Zhuge Liang to possessed Lord El-Melloi II body as there are many temples and shrines built to commemorate Zhuge Liang. Some of the most famous ones include the Temple of the Marquis of Wu in Chengdu and the Temple of the Marquis of Wu in Baidicheng.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 4 Will you summon Simo Hakya(as an assassin)? I know its 2001 but technically you can summon him from the future since, in Throne of Heroes, the concept of time doesn't exist. Besides, I wanna see Flannas reaction on him being summoned:** Yes I would summon him as Assassin, but Archer could work too. Hiding in the forests of Finland in freezing temperatures would give him good ranks in Presence Concealment. He could have Battle Continuation, for having been shot in the face with a friggin ANTI TANK RIFLE and lived to kill the guy who shot him. Perhaps some variation of Vlad's "Demonic Defender of the State" where he establishes a territory to defend and his parameters go through the room there, like how he spent basically all his time in the forests killing invading Russian forces. And his NP, I do not think he would need one

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 7 What will happen when Irisviel and Kiritsugu are summoned and when the war is over will they stay at bens house, will Illya be living with them** : Irisviel and Kiritsugu would stay in Benjamin's house for while due War against Association and the Church and while it is over then they can go back to Emiya residence with Shirou Emiya and Illya as one happy family. Also, Taiga Fujimura would soon know who they are.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 21 There's a weapon which is complicated to master but can be useful called rope dart(scorpions spear) which is deadly and might help against other Magus from afar:** Benjamin would not use that rope dart as he is not much of assassin person and might kill himself use it but Flanna and Assassin class can use it like Hassan and Kiritsugu can use it much better. How it function would be like the Assassin's Creed series

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 21 How about a naginata or a trident with an enchantment for Benjamin:** The Naginates would work with Benjamin and Flanna as Naginatas were often used by foot soldiers to create space on the battlefield. They have several situational advantages over a sword. Their reach was longer, allowing the wielder to keep out of reach of his opponent. The long shaft offered it more leverage in comparison to the hilt of the katana, enabling the naginata to cut more efficiently. The weight of the weapon gave power to strikes and cuts, even though the weight of the weapon is usually thought of as a disadvantage. The weight at the end of the shaft and the shaft itself can be used both offensively and defensively.

And trident could work but it uses as fishing usually have barbed tines which trap the speared fish firmly. While it's also a weapon that never seemed to actually show up on any battlefields - the closest polearm I can think of would be a spetum. It did show up as a gladiatorial weapon, but it was never a real instrument of war because it's effectiveness was limited. Historically the three-pronged tridents were more often seen initially as pitchforks as an improvised weapon of farmers in case of bandits or wildlife attacks. These were later adapted into more martial weaponry for simple town folk resulting in war forks, tiger forks, and tridents. You never really see their later adaptations used in any formal combat, though.

The tridents strength comes from its extra points (widening its threat range), the ability to couple nicely with the net, and lastly the extra prongs helped as a catch guard if you were really good/lucky enough. That being said it was not implemented in war tactics because the trident is a heavier spear, and wouldn't couple well with an equally hefty shield. Due to its extra prongs, especially in typical roman formation, you run the risk of getting tied up with another soldiers weapon or getting your trident snagged during a strike. This made the trident an ideal dueling weapon but not a practical weapon of war.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 26 How about a suit based on Resident Evil soldiers like Hunk for Benjamin:** It would be more like Swat armor but still have the color of the Resident Evil soldiers. He would wear it later in the future.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 25 Can you have Asako the female assassin from Fate Zero(yes that's her real name) in Bens harem:** No because it makes no sense as when you increase their Bond level, Asako who serves as the frontman said you have gained their loyalty as a Servant and are honored to serve you. So no I would not put her in Ben harem

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 24 For the Queens Blade crossover could be like that world is in trouble so Justeaze Einzbern and Zelretch chooses a person to be the master of all the servants but they have real bodies and are sent to that world together and they meet Leana and Risty (after they escape the castle and the battle with Melone) they team up and travel together to save the world:** That idea of your is too ridiculous and you add too many steps to it. I make the story with simple or small steps for people understand it.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 23 How about a side story where Benjamin is summoned in his battle suit as a servant in the Fourth or Fifth grail war, his noble phantasm could be his family (his sister, wife, and child), his weapons and the ability to get weapons from other defeated servants because of his bond with them** : I am not making a side story about Benjamin as servant who fight in the Fourth or Fifth grail war.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 4 For original servant designs how about Thor be based on the marvel movie, Raiden based on mk9 Ares god of war, asura asuras wrath and some based on persona series designs:** Thor could be and I would think about persona series designs but the rest are just looking for trouble so no on those Gods. And Kratos no chance for that to happen as that guy hate gods so much that he would go kill them and everyone else.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 2 Here is an idea: if Hans Christian Andersen ever uses his noble phantasm "Märchen Meines Lebens" on servants make them actually go through ascension, what do you say?** : The Caster class would take some of the Mana that is from the Holy Grail and pour it into the summoning ritual and this gets quite hard to explain it to you

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 24 Can you add Kirei Kotomine as a servant but make him be a good guy like for example the good part of him is was separated when the grail got destroyed in the fourth war and now there's kirei based on fate zero who is the good person who is Caren's father:** Unless they made him into a servant like they did with Kiritsugu then yes

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 10 How about the statue of liberty has an NP for a president like similar to what happen in the movie Ghostbusters 2:** I have no idea what are you said and sound too ridiculous

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 7 how about servants based on urban legends like the kuchisake onna, girl from the gap, eight feet tall, snake woman, satoru-kun, herne the hunter:** No, they can not be a Servants as they would be more like an existence closer to that of wraiths if you go to Fate wiki and search up Spirits and scroll down to the Wraith then that is it look like.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 3 How about game x overseas with fate stay night like final fantasy x, romancing saga minstrel song, Persona, and dragon quest 8:** Final fantasy X could be a good crossover with it and Persona too. Romancing saga minstrel song and dragon quest 8, I never heard of those game before.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 2 It would be interesting for Diarmuid to fall in love with flanna because she might remind him of Gráinne and Sola and they have a similar hair color to Flanna but make Flanks immune to his curse:** He still remembers the Fourth Holy Grail War unless he has amnesia due to the mental trauma caused by the various events of the Holy Grail War, only remembering certain key parts that gloss over his misery. Make Flanna immune to his curse that would be a good idea but Diarmuid to fall in love with her that is a huge issue with that

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 Hey what do you think about Benjamin summoning Adam and Eve as servants:** Eve would be an Assassin class, she would have a different name which is Hawwah a Hebrew word meaning living one or source of life and Adam is that Golem Keter Malkuth(Caster of Black owner) Noble Phantasm who is an exceedingly large golem of fifteen meters in height.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 24 Here's some firearms for Flanna amt hardballer 45 long slide pistol, riot gun, a minigun, grenades(explosive, incendiary, flash), Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless, m4 carbine, Winchester Model 1897:** Thank for those firearms as some of them can bring in gun store and some of them cannot buy for civilian so Flanna have to go buy in a black market but a minigun you know that gun is real hard to use with both hand

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 How about giving Ben Sai as a secondary weapon because they are a versatile and can snap a sword maybe give them an enchantment to the last longer:** Sure I take it for Benjamin as a secondary weapon good at stopping a sword

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 since your going to give benjamin a lighter armor how about the suit red hood uses in under the red hood (you can make materials for it just make the design the same) because it's a type of suit that won't restrain him and is not heavy and I have seen in the movie he fights with no problem:** Benjamin would wear the suit red hood first which from Batman Arkham Knight and also have distinct camouflage pattern to it that grants a tactical advantage then he wear Swat armor later.

 **For pairings for Ben: Atlanta, Tamamo no mae, Frankenstein, and Nero:** Atlanta nope she swore to be chaste but she is better with Achilles. Tamamo no mae, well obvious. Frankenstein, if Benjamin succeeds in making her open her heart. Nero, I am not sure that she want to have a worthy companion who was faithful to her or want to be loved with every ounce of her being.

 **For pairings for Flanna: Diarmuid, Emiya(archer) and Cu Chulainn (lancer normal):** All of them would be a ship teases

 **Guest chapter 19 . May 31 Neat chapter and will Arcueid Brunestud (fate extra berserker) make an appearance and could she maybe be a possible girl for Ben's harem:** Arcueid Brunestud was added into the Fate/Extra because of fanservice which was the reason why she is there. There is an issue with her as Fate/stay night's beginning happens at around the same time as the events of Tsukihime end and Tsukihime takes place around the beginning of Fate/stay night, so Arcueid Brunestud is still alive. Also, this servant version of her have whimsical nature and speaks to the main character as if they are friends, smiling all through their conversation. She would not be Ben's harem but just friends and yes she would make an appearance.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 28 There's a story called Savior of Heroes its fate story where a group of people goes to the past and change events can you make a story like that either OCS or x over character like for example FNAF spirits (Freddy, bonnie, Chica, foxy, golden Freddy, puppet, and plush trap could be the kid from the fourth game) are reincarnated and trained then sent to that world and time before Medea meets Jason and them haves abilities based on elements like earth, shadow, wind, water, light, illusion and fire and have weapon like Chica could get scissor weapon like from kill LA kill:** That story you would say about was the person I was trying help with it before I was writing my story. Thankful he got better of writing his stories now and I am not interesting with that idea

 **Guest chapter 19 . July 2 Make Air Gear crossover please!:** Oh Air Gear, it possible to make a crossover with that as, unlike many other fighting series. In Air Gear, the action is typically well paced and the story doesn't drag out longer than it should. The art is fantastic, and the series is just a lot of fun to read but a criticism about it is that the main conflict of the series and the driving motivations of most of the characters are a bit contrived. The extremely well developed main cast began as typically clichéd shounen characters before evolving who all have hidden depths that is not surprising at all. It going to be hard write that crossover with Fate stay night

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 16 how about an OC that is a friend of Benjamin to help him out or you can use him for the other Fate stories.** Thank for that I would take that OC of your

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 6 How about story based on visual novels/games like teaching feelings it has a good story could you make a story based on that with the same girl but different main character:** While the Setting in this visual novel takes place in a different timeline so yes I would take Sylvie with burn scars all over her body in my story somewhere in the future chapters. This visual novel does incredibly well as it is all about the feels and the small heartwarming moments it slowly hands out as the girl lets her guard down and starts showing emotions over time. But while the game is pretty good, but alas, the lack of a proper ending does reduce it overall quality somewhat.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jun 24 For the future x overs with fate can you still had Illya like has a servant maybe with her magical girl power since its a class:** Why do Illya has something to do with future x overs?

 **Please leave a review and a favorite to this story. Any good suggestions or ideas that are interesting for me to write down for the next chapter and also do not give me any terrible and badly-implemented ideas or just are pure suggestions that sound like a good idea without researching what it is.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (14,463 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this. Sorry, I was in L** **as vegas** **this summer which was around one week which causes me slow down the chapter process. So there 46 reviews which some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones but I answer those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 20 . Jul 17:** **Manaka well, in my opinion, she is like fallen into despair which her worldview and personality were slowly becoming more and more distorted to the point that she had given up on everything as she already knows everything which is left is unquenchable boredom. While she maybe does this for the evil which** **seems to be her motivation but it looks like she is just Death Seeker, destroy her boring world with her so she dies in peace. There would be a** **nightmare dream as** **I would summon** **Void Shiki as Sabers somewhere in the story.**

 **hyperomegasonic26: While your idea is a good one but that would be more work for me rewrite** **some of the chapters. So no thank for that idea, while it is a good one, it would take to much time to do.**

 **King0fP0wers: The Detectives are still going to found more pieces of evidence before they know that they have** **fought against mythological figures, also they are not going tell everyone about what they have known as people won't automatically believe the detectives what they said when they make bold or outlandish claims that they can't prove. Yes, that is what I would think Lancelot would do that when he has nothing as to do.**

 **About Servants retain their memories, it would be much easy remember their memories then summon them as a new copy which is too much for me keep write on. While** **Paracelsus is stronger than Medea in skills but she knew method of the Holy Grail's true nature as she** **can see the trick behind it which her to breaking the rules of the war to summon her Assassin class as long she has the proper tools behind her like large amount of magical energy at her disposal and Master capable of only fighting opponents directly rather than acting from a support role.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 20 . Jul 4: In real life and m** **any prison documentary series** **, i** **t's fairly well-known that a lot of convicts who have committed the most heinous of crimes are pretty fond of kids, to the point that if a convicted child abuser or child molester isn't put in solitary then he's likely to get shanked or a fate worse than death better off if those child murderers or molesters get the death penalty or being segregated away from the general prison population which if** **they would quickly find out that not only do all the other prisoners want to kill them, but also to make damn certain that they suffer a lot before they die. So** **even prisoners have their limits when it comes to children and those convicted of harming them, especially sex offenders, which are viewed as low, even by prisoners' standards.**

 **It is the** **Cursed Arm Hassen from FSN VN Heaven's Feel route because that guy doesn't get much attention which He** **is also widely disliked for being limited to a single story path (Heaven's Feel) and not getting much characterization tends to do that to you. Cursed Arm Hassen is mostly regarded with apathy rather than outright hate and does have his own fans but not much.** **Compared to Sasaki (which I am almost tired of seeing him over and over) or Jack (who is mostly likely people** **favorite assassin class who want other Fanfic writers to summon her which I hate how people ditch Hassan for her just because she look cute)** **and the other assassin class who are half ass assassin that can not do a simple job to kill a master.** **Hell in Fate Heavens Feel ,** **Cursed Arm Hassen** **was able to show WHY people are to be careful to the Assassin class!** **I'm sure he's happy to get attention and all.** **Also, the** **Camelot Chapter expands on his past and reveals he used to be this, I am happy that he get a good treatment for which he** **deserves it and** **he's shown as a heroic- ally in** **Camelot Chapter** **instead of a bad guy which is have been an overuse to make him a servant for a villain characters to use.**

 **I love** **Ryougi more than Tohno as that guy is like Shirou who are almost same ordinary high-school student protagonist and also his** **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception made for a good story once, but sequels/spinoffs would have had trouble coming up with ways to legitimately challenge him face to face without die so fast. Are people still deny that anime doesn't exist** **oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that I should** **never mention the anime to Nasuverse fans but I want to see it so yeah.**

 **Solomon needs more** **character development rather than done nothing so far other than act like a monumental asshole and** **his motivations are pretty bland (a slightly worse rehash of UBW Gilgamesh) and makes the wise and powerful king come off as a whiny git.** **I was honestly never keen on Solomon being an antagonist, though if he has an understandable agenda his role could work, but everything he does seems stupidly out of character for one of the most important characters in the Old Testament and a devout man of God who got his powers from the almighty in the first place. I'd prefer it if he was more of a sorrowful godlike figure who presumably wanted to put humanity out of its misery and just brushed off anything the opposition said as 'profound ignorance'.**

 **A** **nd Saver from Fate/Extra** **is in dire need of more characterization rather than been a boss in one game and just been there to** **compassionate towards the soul of the original Twice** **which most people do not even know why he is there than just one excuse**

 **Archer-Shirou: Thank you**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 20 . Jul 10: Yes, my** **current ideas for crossover is pretty promising but to I want to make sure it is a simple step to make a good crossover.**

 **Also, about** **some stories that reenact Fate stay night plot sometimes which there are fanfics in which Shirou summons a different Servant are fairly common, Not to mention alternate Grail Wars or future Grail Wars is having Servants being sourced from other series, there's empty shell Shirou being raised by people other than Kiritsugu after the fire and Archer's mysterious past, Zelretch being a troll, of course, making interdimensional shenanigans happening, Shirou time traveling back to Medieval Britain to prevent Saber's downfall, and time travel romance have become quite popular, There's also the general "Shirou is/replaces the main character of another story" plotline, again, due to his backstory basically being a blank cheque to be pretty much any male teenage protagonist and lot of** **Lancer (fate zero)xSaber which I see more of that a lot in Fanfic now.**

 **Brynhildr would start to see Benjamin as** **Sigurd's reincarnation when he starts to because way too friendly to her and would listen to Flanna's order much more as she reminds** **of Odin.** **Ibaraki would try to act like a big scary oni to both of them which would work sometimes and sometimes not but would see them as curious human being and have an interest in them.** **Shuten sees Ben and Flanna as a mix of been a snack and master/husband which Benjamin and Flanna have to keep their guard up when she is around as they both see Shuten a** **nd Ibaraki-douji are man-eaters.**

 **RedRat8: You do need to know how to use a** **Shotgun well and require a lot of training to use as in reality, a shotgun is not a magic talisman that will scare away an intruder, nor will the spread of the projectiles ensure you can't miss. A shotgun is one of the most versatile but hard-to-master firearms available. They are usually (with an exception of NFA items) bulky, heavy, slow to reload and hold a laughable amount of ammo.**

 **First is the "you don't have to aim it, just point the thing down the hallway" myth that statement comes from someone who has absolutely no idea what they are talking about. The person has obviously never shot the buckshot available on the market for a modern combat shotgun. To accurately put down a threat, you need to hold the shotgun at your shoulder and point down the barrel at the target. You actually have to aim your shotgun. Aiming in shotgun terms means pointing the barrel at the exact thing you want to shoot. You can't just hold it at your waist and pull the trigger.** **For the record, you can easily miss with a shotgun, and the pattern covers only very small walls at short yardage**

 **Second common myth: "All you have to do is rack the pump and the intruder will run away." The problem is you have to be close enough to your threat for them to hear you. You are basically walking into a danger zone with an unloaded weapon. In all honesty, you will not rack the slide quick enough. You will only rise to the level of training you have mastered. Scary noises are not a good tactic for saving your life, arrive to the fight ready to fight, not with a $500 scary-noise-making device. I can't even begin to know why any person in their right mind would take a live shell out of the chamber of a weapon, giving them one fewer round to protect his or her life in order to make a scary noise.**

 **Buttstock is needed with the shotgun to arm well as** **Pistol-grip stocks that are widely sold turn a decent shotgun into a useless piece of junk.** **They have such a small real-world use it's almost negligible. I only mention it because people seem to be obsessed with them.** **Shotguns are amazingly easy to miss with under the best of circumstances, but cutting off or radically shortening the butt simply removes your ability to point the gun as it was intended to be pointed.** **I have seen some amusing displays of firing them at the range. Some have tried to hold it in front of their face and leave the range with a bleeding face, missing teeth, a soon-to-be black eye and a crushed ego. Plus they never hit anything. A pistol-gripped shotgun without a stock is good for carrying as a breaching tool.**

 **First-Person Shooter games never address the problems of inexperience with firearms, the recoil during firing, or even the shooter's requirement to retain proper aim of the weapon, making it look easy in the eyes of FPS gamers.**

 **For Benjamin's harem, it is going to be secret but I gave on a hint on one on them is Kiyohime.**

 **And about your great recommendation for Scathatch the Witch of the Shadowlands, well as must I want to summon her but there is some fanfic that has her in it so I am trying to give some servants that have not been using ever. People has been asked me to summon the most** **popularity type of servant like Jack or Scathatach which I do like their character but I am getting sick of people tell me to summon them just for the sake of fanservice. So don't tell me I'm being a hater or something**

 **Sun drake: So you want** **EMIYA (Archer) to still crush Shirou's idealism once more, keep in mind that my story** **is a mix of all of the route of in fate stay night so there is be a mix scene of Fate, UBW, HF. But still,** **EMIYA is very right on the topic as back in his lifetime he spent most of his adult life fighting in one war or another in order to save as many lives as possible, a motivation he never revealed. As it turns out nobody trusts a stranger who apparently seeks wars without any stated motivation or reward. Eventually, he's framed for war crimes and, due to his involvement in so many wars, has nobody to defend him.**

 **I still do not like Shirou's response in UBW but I would make him an a** **nti-nihilist as he realizes the problems of his ideals in UBW, and reconciles them by saying that even if his actions may not be perfect and can be ultimately meaningless, he'll still try his best** **as he realizes his life is empty and the only thing he finds meaning in is selflessly sacrificing himself for others.**

 **EMIYA can handle killing Shirou whatever he feeling like it but would not try to kill Rin or** **Ilya as he only to see her waste away and die a year after the end of the fifth grail war due to her Homunculus body. It's one of the first real dents in his idealism, and the main reason why Archer never considers attacking Ilya directly as an option.**

 **If** **Artoria Pendragon sees Shirou, Rin, and Ilya who** **is reminded of Irisviel** **, it brings up unnecessary feelings that get in the way for Benjamin's team.**

 **Valvatorez: I have known no idea what** **Disgaea is and has no** **knowledge what to crossover with it.**

 **Touma kyosetose: O** **kita Souji could be in Benjamin's harem and Oda Nobunaga, she** **will always treat the relationship between herself and Benjamin like daimyo and retainer.**

 **Mr. Tanaka: They would** **show off might soon against a dragon which at the same time the city they are on would maybe no more**

 **Silly-Scare-Crow: Sure but Flanna would watch them train him as she wants to make sure any** **Servant do not give him some Idealism or Cynicism guidance**

 **No flame or spam the comments**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

He was born to nameless parents, in some unimportant village(Jiuyuan, Jiuyuan District a modern day Baotou, Jiuyuan of Inner Mongolia) with great martial arts tradition. He trained since he was a little boy, and constantly tested his skills against larger boys. And because of that, he grew far faster than most of them and there were no larger boys around, which he soon tested his skills against adults.

Like an eternal, tasteless gray mist that was the life in the village, It was during those fights, that he feel so alive which one day, he realized that there was no one in the village who could match him face to face. He left, without a word or a second glance to his family. Since then he wandered through country considered living a life of banditry, took things he wants needs by virtue of his strength, and fought everyone who seemed strong. It was a simple, happy time due his time.

Until he realized that reading could land him a government post, he sought to be educated.

He then heads into a large city and saw a man attacked by a dozen of an armed warrior. Unlike the man, his assailants looked like trained and skilled fighters, so he attacked them, and had a satisfying and difficult battle, before killing them all.

That man he has just save was a governor of Bring Province named Ding Yuan who was impressed by the boy's demonstration of skill and offered the boy to serve under him. The boy accepted his offer in hopes of further battles like this and his life has changed forever.

From that point onward, he served as Ding Yuan bodyguard. It was satisfyingly and exciting: the enemies of Ding Yuan, The Ten Attendants, wanted him gone and were sending one assassin after other against him, allowing further test the boy's strength against formidable foes. After the tenth assassination attempt, after which he then presented a broken and battered body of the would-be murderer to Ding Yuan, he embraced him and called him a son.

The situation wasn't so rosy for He Jin, a general and ally of Ding Yuan who was now his foster father. Unfortunate for He Jin, He didn't have a bodyguard who was near boy's skill and thus was assassinated just as The eunuchs gathered around He Jin and executed him.

The Boy and his foster father arrived into the capital city of Luoyang, the resulting chaos was glorious for the boy as Ding Yuan was desperately tried to regain the control of the city, while the boy was enthusiastically served as his dog, fighting and killing at his order.

But this entertainment didn't last for long. Soon, another important player entered his life. A Merciless and Cruel warlord named Dong Zhuo, who was summoned by He Jin before his death.

With the unwanted peace came also new unwanted responsibilities and obligations as Ding Yuan began to groom him as his foster son. Lessons in Calligraphy, Etiquette, Philosophy was only he could dismay how his foster father suffocated him with that knowledge not befitting a warrior, trying to chain his bloodlust with manners and law, as if it was a simple guard dog and not a dangerous beast.

It was almost a relief when Dong Zhuo suggested deposing the Emperor and, once Ding Yuan denounced him as a traitor, attacked his foster father in his own house. With some relish, the young bodyguard slaughtered Dong Zhuo's bodyguards and would kill even him if he didn't flee in time. Even in a face of such savagery, Ding Yuan hailed young bodyguard as a hero and announced him as a noble and proper warrior of the Emperor which he eventually rose to be the Captain of the Cavalry.

But then fat tyrant Dong Zhuo realized that he would never defeat Ding Yuan so long as the young bodyguard served him. So Dong Zhuo send Li Su a general under Dong Zhuo and a fellow villager of him with a message for him. Gifts of a famous steed named the Red Hare, a thousand taels of gold, dozens of pearls and a jade belt (which would amount to a $1,000,000 bribe in today's market) Confident they said to him with this words

 _"Oh mighty Lu Bu, look at those gift presented to you by the rich Dong Zhuo. Join him and you will be rich beyond your wildest imagination."_

It did not take much persuasion to convince him to betray his master and foster father, who felt that his career was going nowhere under Ding Yuan.

 _"Oh mighty Lu Bu, you can claim any riches as your own but can you do the same to titles? Join the influential Dong Zhuo and he will make you a master of any province you choose."_

He sends Li Su back to his master and the very same night, he approached the tent of Ding Yuan, who was reading under the candlelight. Ding Yuan questioned him as to why he was holding the sword which Ding Yuan soon realized that his foster son had switched sides which cause the governor of Bring Province to escape but was unsuccessful.

 _"Oh mighty Lu Bu, those warriors are only a tiny demonstration of enemies that my lord Dong Zhuo will have to face. Join him and you will test your strength against the most powerful and most famous heroes in this realm. Only with him, will you be able to become the most powerful under the Heaven and on this Earth."_

With a stroke of his sword, he cut down his foster father's head, which he approached Dong Zhuo the bloody head of Ding Yuan in his hand. As a reward, Dong Zhuo who was overjoyed and made him his adoptive son showered his newly adopted son with more gifts and gave him the greatest horse in the realm: The legendary horse Red Hare.

Unlike Ding Yuan, Dong Zhuo was careful to satisfy his every need. He was clad in the finest silk, lived in the best houses and his bed was warmed by the most beautiful of courtesans. And once ordered, he was able to satisfy his thirst for battle too. Dong Zhuo always made sure that there was something for him to do. He scoured the city, rooting out Ding Yuan loyalists who screamed at him till their last breath, assassinating the generals loyal to the old emperor, protecting Dong Zhuo from enemy assassins too. The son would be seen beside the father almost all the time.

Soon Dong Zhuo highest ambition came true, and he replaced the old Emperor with his puppet and ruled all of the China from the shadow. And with his son too, rise with him, being promoted to the post of Knight General. Unfortunate his new foster father and master's tyrannical and cruel ways had angered many warlords around the country. The warlords formed a coalition under Yuan Shao who formed a mighty coalition army with other warlords to challenge his Master who was fleeing with his life upon a sight of such mighty army. The fat tyrant sent his foster son to guard his retreat. And which he alone, in front of Hulao pass, riding forth on top of his Red Hare, clad in the finest silver armor Dong Zhuo had to offer and wearing a twin pheasant-tail headpiece, he stood against the entire enemy army led by some of the mightiest heroes of his age.

He taunted for any challenges to duel him. Every warrior who came within range of his halberd were either maimed horribly or met a swift, bloody death. And he prevailed. Hero by Hero, wave by wave was shattered by his stand. Amid the chaotic screams of panic and death, he heard a loud, bass voice call him an insulting name

 _"Bastard of three fathers, come and meet your death! Here comes Zhang Yide of Yan!"_

In the end, three of the greatest heroes: Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Liu Bei attacked him at once, whenever he tried to attack one, the other two would ride in and attack his exposed flanks forcing him back on the defensive, and soon he became exhausted. But they were unable to defeat and get past him. After buying enough time, he turned his back to the army and, undefeated, left the pass. But still, he had such an entertaining time fight against the three sworn brother which he had to cut it short due to circumstances. The victory was his. Dong Zhuo retreat was secured, the whole enemy army was decimated and demoralized.

Soon, the rumors of him single-handedly defeating the army flew through the land, earning the Knight General a nickname "The Flying General." Thanks to that single battle Dong Zhuo succeeded in taking over the China and he had become the strongest warrior of the whole China. His legend was finally born.

When he got back, Dong Zhuo covered him in riches and treasures. Living a truly decadent and luxurious life in the new capital, he was suddenly introduced to the greatest change and surprise of his life It took a shape of a woman: A serving girl he met at one of the many boring dinners he was forced to attend as the famous Flying General. Her name was Diaochan, and which he fell in love at the first sight. She was beautiful, but it was her behavior, her demeanor that truly fascinated him:her every motion showed life that only he felt in the battle. Watching her, for the first time in his life, he felt the same kind of satisfaction, outside of the battlefield.

He immediately asked her master Wang Yun, one of the high-ranking ministers in the Han court for her hand in marriage, and was accepted. Overjoyed, he waiting for the moment when she would become his.

However suddenly there were... complications. A few days later, Dong Zhuo, in his usual ignorant cruelty, took a fancy to Diaochan and took her as his concubine. But The Flying General didn't know that then. Furious, he confronted Wang Yu, who persuaded him that Dong Zhuo has simply taken her home, so he could acquaint himself with his future daughter-in-law before the wedding. Mollified, and a little surprised at Wang Yu courage in the face of his fury, he apologized to him and left.

The truth came next morning when he visited his foster father bedroom, only to find Diaochan looking sorrowfully wipe tears from her eyes with a handkerchief at him. From this point onward, a great rift opened between the Flying General and Dong Zhuo, and a confrontation became only a matter of time. When Dong Zhuo fell sick a month later, he took the chance to see Diaochan on the pretext of asking after Dong Zhuo's health, but this time, Dong Zhuo woke up in time to see him staring fixedly at Diaochan. The arrogant and ungrateful Dong Zhuo then had him shoved out and forbidden to enter the inner chambers henceforth.

Dong Zhuo, fully realizing the distance grew increasingly frustrated and taken the habit of attacking him from time to time. He deflected those attacks easily, of course, but the flying general begins to grow more and more irritated with the overweight tyrant. He was a man who understood him, a man who raised him to riches, who continuously filled his bloodlust but flying general simply couldn't ignore his behavior towards him and Diao chan, his arrogance, his mindless cruelty. The breaking point happened when, after one of his visits to ailing Diaochan, the fat tyrant grew jealous of the look between the Flying General and her, and forbade him seeing her again.

Then one day, while Dong Zhuo was holding a conversation with Emperor Xian, the Flying General took this chance to meet with Diaochan in Fengyi pavilion and retrieve her. However once inside, he met with Dong Zhuo, who attacked him with fury. While he easily avoided his attacks, he was still forced to retreat while Dong Zhuo grabbed a jis (a type of halberd) and hurled the jis at him. but the latter fended it off and got away, nursing a fury of his own.

After that incident, the Flying General was becoming increasingly fed up with Dong Zhuo's egotistical arrogance. His decision was finally made on one dinner with Wang Yu who simply asked.

 _"Didn't Dong Zhuo promise you the glorious battles against the greatest heroes of china? And yet you only sit in capital, pampered in luxury and the only one you fight is Dong Zhuo himself. His promises were empty and meaningless, just like your adoption."_

The Flying General attempted to argue for Dong Zhuo's paternal relationship to himself, but Wang Yun dismissed it, saying

 _"His surname is Dong and yours is Lu. Where were the paternal feelings when he threw that halberd at you?"_

Upon heard that words, he had enough and decided to assassinate Dong Zhuo, and which Wang Yun agreed to help. The conspirators then sent Li Su to fetch Dong Zhuo from his castle in the county of Mei under the pretense that the emperor intended to abdicate the throne to the warlord. The fat tyrant didn't even reach the front gate, before being ambushed by Wang Yu men who surrounded the carriage and stabbed Dong Zhuo with spears. But the fat tyrant was however injured only in the arms due to the breastplate he had taken the caution to wear it every day. As his situation worsened, and he called for his foster son help. Unfortunately for Dong Zhuo, the flying general wordlessly plunged his halberd into his chest throughout the carriage as well, with the bloody tip of his halberd sticking out the back. While the flying general didn't know it yet, that blow also signalized his downfall.

After Dong Zhuo's death and which Wang Yun assumed power, rumors spread that the court intended to execute all his former troops from Liangzhou and that a royal decree of pardon was not issued cause most of Dong Zhuo forces staged a coup and open attack to the capital. Furious, the flying general retreated from the city, with Diaochan who was now his wife and several retainers, including Chen Gong, a genius scholar who created a new weapon for him as scholar saw him an image of China's oldest god of war, Chi You that because the symbol of his prowess for a long time and save the flying general much time due numerous dangerous predicaments.

Mirroring his life before becoming involved with Ding Yuan, he simply wandered the land, looking for opponents to fight. However what was once acceptable for him in the past, was not acceptable to him now; A husband of a beautiful wife and a leader of a handful of people. Thus he sought membership in forces of various lords, but most of them rejected him because of his reputation.

He managed to join the ranks of Yuan Shao's army, who ironically was one of the defeated generals in the battle of Hulao Pass. In his employ, the flying general defeated notorious Zhang Yan and his bandit army and his fame and strength rose once again. However, Yuan Shao, insecure in his power, saw him as a threat and ordered him killed. After dispatching his assassins, the flying general fled and wandered once again.

The General of Repetition's blood-lust flaring inside him once again, chained by the oaths of marriage and a responsibility of leadership, he decided to take control of Yan province from Cao Cao, to find a place to live for his people, and more importantly, to sate his thirst for blood in fighting with the notorious warlord. Another unsuccessful endeavor, he was forced to retreat, after a famine strike broke a hundred days of stalemate against his forces.

Joining forces with his old enemy Liu Bei who was a new governor of Xu Province. The General of Repetition was initially respectful towards Liu Bei and treated him with reverence as he said with this word.

 _"You and I are both from the northern borders. When I saw the Guandong Coalition rising up against Dong Zhuo, I already wanted to help them eliminate him. However, after I slew Dong Zhuo and left Chang'an, none of the former coalition members were willing to accept me, and they tried to kill me instead."_

He then brought Liu Bei to his camp, asked Liu to sit on his wife's bed, and instructed his wife to pay respect to Liu. He then threw a feast for Liu Bei and boldly called Liu Bei a younger brother-in-law without the lord's consent, thus earning Liu Bei's inward scorn in which Liu Bei's oath brothers, particularly Zhang Fei, found disrespectful. This cause a number of misunderstandings in which General of Repetition soon turned on his host and took over Xiapi, proclaiming himself the governor and sending Liu Bei to the nearby town of Xiaopei.

However when Liu Bei was attacked by forces of Ji Ling in which General of Repetition met both Ji Ling (a man of great influence and his ally) and Liu Bei (his sworn brother) as he did not like the fight between those two, so he invited them to a feast and said to Yuan Shu's retainers.

 _"Liu Bei is my younger brother. Gentleman, I am aware that my brother has caused you unneeded hardship so I came to help. It is not in my nature to perpetuate conflict. Nay, I prefer to stop disputes."_

He then ordered one of his soldiers to position a halberd upright at Xiaopei's gate and proposed.

 _"Gentleman, please observe if you would,_ _watch me fire this arrow at the lower part of the curved blade on the ji. If it hits the small blade sticking out from the side of that halberd,_ _all of you must leave and_ _withdraw your forces. If it doesn't hit, you_ _can remain here and prepare for battle and_ _may fight as much as you like."_

Thanks to his incredible prowess with the bow, managed to secure a truce between them, as a defeat of Liu Bei would still greatly weaken his position. Unfortunate this was something he soon regretted, as Liu Bei and Cao Cao formed a temporary alliance against him and attacked the city where he resided. Heroics after heroics and stratagem after stratagem nothing seemed to be able to break the siege. However, the attackers didn't have any greater success in taking the city either. Day after day, bloodbath after bloodbath, the General of Repetition was free once again. Reveling in the constant battle, he felt that this siege was a fitting last stand for a warrior like himself.

However, even that was robbed for him as three months later, his troops were riddled with anxiety and impoverished by hunger. Cao Cao initiated a water attack which causes the General of Repetition's force fell drastically and his men gradually alienated him. Laster his subordinates Hou Cheng, Song Xian and Wei Xu captured Chen Gong and Gao Shun and then led their troops to surrender to Cao Cao.

He tried to rouse his remaining men to keep resisting the coalition against them and threatened to kill them if they surrendered to Cao Cao but when he saw that his troops were unwilling to listen to him, he asked his men to kill him and bring his head to Cao Cao, but they refused so then he surrendered.

He was tied up and delivered to Cao Cao. Realizing how shameful how pathetic was such ending for a warrior like himself, he begged Cao Cao to join forces with him. It was not a matter of survival, but a matter of a mere decency as a warrior: Him, the mighty and glorious Lu Bu could not simply end his life with a betrayal of several common men, without the last battle, without a last glorious clash against powerful heroes. For a moment, it seemed Cao Cao would accept his plea, but then Liu Bei reminded him of the General of Repetition's record of treachery.

 _"My lord, haven't you seen what he did to Ding Jianyang and Grand Preceptor Dong?"_

At that point, his hope ended. As he was being dragged away, The General of Repetition turned back and shouted at Liu Bei.

 _"Big-eared fellow! Have you forgotten the incident when I fired an arrow through the ji?"_ _"You're the most untrustworthy person ever!"_

His last words were spent threatening to kill Liu Bei like a dog for speaking against him

The General of Repetition was hanged, and his legend ended with a simple execution as if he was a common robber. If he had any kind of wish, it was definitely a simple wish made out of a simple desire to perhaps do things a little bit differently. At the end of his short life, he came to the realization that he could have wished for a much better-distinguished career and a better life if he wasn't so harsh to his troops and his subordinates.

* * *

There were a boy and a mountain that was his playground and his home which was a place for him to always laugh and smile. The animals who lived on the mountain were his best friends. He and his animal friends would wrestle each other, climb trees with the monkeys and jump around the mountain as a race. There was also a village at the mountain's foot where he would play with the children who considered him as their leader and were very happy about him who at the same time considered to be his followers.

The children and the animals were both his friends. He spoke the same languages for both of them, this was one of his gifts that he can understand both.

The boy was gifted with a great strength which he was gentle with this strength of his. He was sometimes rough with his followers, but he would never hurt them. He was also kind to the mothers and was coddled for it. He would compete with the animals of the mountain, but would always protect them from the beasts that would try to eat his friends that do them great harm.

The boy who was a son of Raijin as a red dragon (the Lightning God of Japan and has the form of a Dragon) and his mother is a cannibal mountain Witch an Ogress (a female Oni). A boy who has the lineage of both God and Demon. He should have been seen as a monster and been feared for a beast that he was that people should be afraid of him which some were that many of the people were won over by his brash confidence, his warm presence, and his joyful laughter.

 _This boy was wild, arrogant, firm, righteous, strong and yet gentle. He was a legend among the children and basked in their reverence of him._

Every time he was finished playing around he would return back home where his mother was waiting for him. He would alway embrace his mother and happily, tell her about everything of he was doing which his laughter filling up the small cave in where they are lived.

Then there was a woman who her name was Minamoto no Yorimitsu who she passed through the area around Mt. This woman was a cool-headed samurai who her clothes shine with a regal bearing and held herself with such poise and confidence. Not only she also gazed at his mother without a single fear, probably the only human who hadn't fled at the sight of the fabled Mountain Witch of Mount Ashigara. She was impressed by the boy's enormous strength and asked him to be as his retainer.

 _"Forgive me for intruding upon home, I followed him into the Mountain, climbed in pursuit of him, watching him climb, play with animals that show me his strength. That boy is gifted with such strength that I've never seen before. I would like to take this boy as my retainer_

The wild boy didn't know what to say but when he peered up at his mother who suddenly smiled down at her child, sensing his attachment and hesitance

 _"_ _Kintarō, t_ _his mountain isn't a big enough for you now, Don't hold yourself back. If you wish to use your strength to travel and serve this man, I will not stop you, my son."_

The wild boy was touched and embraced his mother in which he released her trying to keep himself from crying.

 _"Just remember Kintarō, you would always have a home here my son. And I'll always be here waiting to greet you should you come back here."_

He stepped toward Minamoto no Yorimitsu who smiled at him.

 _"I'll take you under my wing as my fourth retainer, you shall be given a name. A title so that all who would hear it will know who they are speaking with. They would tell other about your deeds."_

The boy smiles brightly at him in anticipation. Minamoto no Yorimitsu gave the boy his name, his title and which the boy has rejoiced. This was a start of the boy's journey

 _"From now on your name should be_ _Sakata no Kintoki."_

The wild boy and Minamoto no Yorimitsu arrived in Kyoto who he remembers a small house with banzai trees in pots and open slide door. Yorimitsu would dress him up in a small kimono, take his hand and take him for trips around the village he was born in. It was scary, confusing, and hard to process. The people there made use of strange things like money and wine. Things that the boy had never heard of before. Scared of the foreign world, he buries his eyes in pant legs, Yorimitsu kept on taking the boy on these trips until he was no longer scared.

The wild boy went along with her and she continued to teach him about the world below the mountain. Gradually, the wild boy learned more and more about the human world. Eventually, he found himself wanting to do what the people there did. he wanted to buy and trade, and drink tea while sitting on a carpet. he wanted to weird, complicated games the other kids were playing.

He asked Yorimitsu if she'd teach him how to do these things. She told he already was.

As the years passed, the boy became less of an animal, and more of a man. Yorimitsu, the only human capable of restraining and educating him, became his mother or older sister. She wasn't his biological mother or his legal mother. But he was his mother. At the heart of it, he was his true mother.

Eventually, as the years passed by, the wild boy grew into a man. Yorimitsu, having trained him thoroughly in martial arts, Japanese culture, and all that good stuff, had made him into a man worthy to become one of her four Shiten'ō or Guardian Kings. The group was what you could call monster hunters. The oni was their biggest quarry, of course. They were also the hardest to track. The group hunted other monsters too, but the oni were the ones that really proved to be a pain in the backside.

The wild man having been the strongest out of the four kings, and stronger than Yorimitsu herself, handled most of the direct fighting. Whenever the group had to come face to face with one of those Oni, he was the one who had to get up close and personal with it. The group worked as a team to bring each of them down, and perry much unstoppable.

Then there was a series of disappearances of young men and princesses taking place in the imperial capital, Abe no Seimei performed a divination and ascertained that it was the doing of Shuten Douji one of the three great evil yokai who kidnapped the daughters of noble families, cut them with swords, and ate them raw. As it was quite wicked, as a result of a command from the Mikado, Minamoto no Yorimitsu from Settsugenji and Watanabe no Tsuna from Sagagenji, who were the leaders of the Four Guardian Kings, formed a punitive squad.

The oni did have a few worshipers, including a monk that the group found and interrogated. The monk squealed like a puppy when they threatened to expose his activities to the nearby villagers. With his cooperation, they came up with a plan to destroy the thing. Minamoto no Yorimitsu led her "Big Four" and dressed as itinerant Buddhist monks which allow them to dressed in some enchanted robes that would allow them to resemble the monk in every way and visited the oni's castle.

During a drinking bout, the wild man was partner with Shuten-douji who was in the form of a beautiful girl that he has to keep his guard up with her as her sake makes the target dead drunk which causes her to feel odd with him as there were nothing wrong with sake but to his point of view, the devil's banquets that would kill him if he relaxed his attention around him. After a few min of the drinking bout, the wild man and Shuten-douji were able to talk to each other about everything and soon genuinely fallen in love with each other as Kintoki who soon fell in love with her and which she too fell in love with him as he was easy to tease.

But unfortunate that happy time must come to an end as when Shuten-doji was satisfied with the blood of the daughters of noble families and human meat drinking the divine oni-poison sake from Yorimitsu which cause her to unable to move her body and because sick in bed. Which Minamoto no Yorimitsu and her Big Four throw their disguise out and begin to kill the other Oni who have to suffer from drinking the poison sake too, while the wild man has to do the job of killing her.

That look on her face kept smiling when he beheaded her was the toughest event of his life and exactly what the pain felt like, but when he felt it, he felt it bad. Don't think he ever will. he moved on, plastering a smile on his face so no one could see him mourning.

As time passed, he, Yorimitsu, and the Big Four did more of their usual thing. The group did what they thought was right, by hunting monsters and the like. They did this until he outlived all of them. Be it by sickness or in battle, one by one, their lives all came to an end. He cried for them and continued their work after they were gone.

As the years passed by, records were lost, and tales of his life became less and less accurate. They depicted him as a hero in my childhood which he let them believe in him if only to give them someone to believe in. The kids needed someone to look for, and their mothers needed someone to tell tales about. If they wanted to believe that he was some sort of boy with a heart of gold, that was their business. For their sake, he promised never to grow up. he never really did. To this day, he was still a juvenile teenager. Kinda creepy when you think about it.

He moved back and forth from the mountain and society. He long outlived his animal friend that he had known as a child, but remained on good terms with nature. Better terms, actually, since he ate less of them. He was also welcomed into any village that he was visited with fanfare.

 _"It's Kintarou!" they would shout._ _"Look everyone! Sakata Kintoki has graced our town with his presence!"_

Both the wilderness and society were great to him, though, he knew he would never be able to live a normal life in either of them. He was too domesticated to stay in the wilderness, and still too much of an animal to do stay in any village or city. He lived out the rest of my life wandering between the two, and hunting monsters until he eventually went back to his mother and brought her to Kyoto as well, live his life as peaceful as ever.

* * *

On these cold evenings, it seems an easy thing to sit by the fire with the lights out. Shapes and shadows flicker in the darkness, and it is within these shadows that you will find The Sluagh who forms part of The Wild Hunt. They have haunted Irish folklore for as long as people have looked into the flames and allowed their imagination to take hold. Even Death itself must defer to The Sluagh in an unholy race for the immortal souls of the living. However, once Christianity arrived in Ireland The Sluagh was transformed into dead sinners that were once human and humans became their prey.

 _My hide unto the Huntsman_ _So freely I would give,_ _My body to the hounds,_

 _For I'd rather die than life:_ _So shoot him, whip him, strip him,_ _To the Huntsman let him go;_

 _For he's neither fit to ride upon,_ _Nor for any team to draw._ _Poor old horse! You must die!_

It is not surprising that stories of the Wild Hunt are prevalent in countries that have a history of being invaded or who frequently invade others. Therefore, French, German, British, Anglo-Saxon and Germanic peoples all have strong ties to the folklore of the Hunt. Although the Wild Hunt may be met at any time of the year, especially those times associated with the dead it is most prevalent during the long, dark nights of winter. In some cultures Yule was a time when the dead were said to walk among the living, it was a time to honor your ancestors and food was left out for them and an extra place would be set at the table. It was believed that in this way a good harvest would result from the following year. In Norway, peasants would leave a sheaf of corn in the fields to feed the Huntsman's horses and up until quite recently the young men of Norway enacted the Wild Hunt at Winter Solstice. Their task would be to punish those who violated the rural traditions. If the riders were given food and drink, however, they usually left quite happy and you were assured of prosperity.

 _The Hounds of Hell. The calkins clinkered to a spark_

 _The hunter called the pack; The sheepdogs' feels all bristled stark_

 _And all their lips went back. "Lord God," the shepherds said, "They come,_

 _And see what hounds he has; All dripping bluish fire and dumb, And losing to the grass. "And trotting scatheless through the gorse,_

 _And bristling in the fall: Lord, it is death upon the horse, And they're the hounds of hell!"  
_

He gave a description of a child in Barra Scotland apparently taken by the Hunt, whose lifeless body was found at the back of the house with the palms of his hand in the holes of the wall the next morning. It was believed that the child's lifeless body was dropped from a great height once the soul of the child had been taken by the Sluagh. The fact that the body was returned by the Hunt would suggest that a more human hand was at work. Maybe the child was murdered and left there under cover of darkness. Sometimes the Hunt or the Sluagh were used as a convenient scapegoat. Many disappearances of minor criminals or the less desirable (vagrants) may have also been attributed to these paranormal forces rather than the more earthly elimination processes that may have benefited the local communities.

 _"Many men both saw and heard a great number of huntsmen hunting. The huntsmen were black, huge, and hideous, and rode on black horses and on black he-goats, and their hounds were jet black, with eyes like saucers, and horrible. This was seen in the very deer park of the town of Peterborough, and in all the woods that stretch from that same town to Stamford, and in the night the monks heard them sounding and winding their horns."_

It has been suggested that one of the ways of dissuading the Sluagh is to sacrifice another in your place. However, if you are willing to do that then I think you are destined to join them at some point in the future. There are accounts of the Wild Hunt throughout Europe and they were once thought to be a prelude to war, famine, and disease. The foundations of the Wild Hunt spread back thousands of years, far back into the mist of time. It was once believed that local heroes both of history and legend would be called to join the hunt when their time came, and it was they who would become the ghostly leaders of the pack. The origins of the hunt embody memories of war, myth, worship and superstition. You will find reference to it in literature and folklore that refers to the dead traveling together or where heroes of old rise up to fight the foreign invader.

 _"This household of Herlethingus was last seen in the marches of Wales and Hereford in the first year of the reign of Henry II, about noonday: they traveled as we do, with carts and sumpter horses, pack-saddles and panniers, hawks and hounds, and a concourse of men and women. "Those who saw them first raised the whole country against them with horns and shouts, and . . . because they were unable to wring a word from them by addressing them, made ready to extort an answer with their weapons. They, however, rose up into the air and vanished on a sudden."_

Thunder rolls. Or is that hoofbeats in the sky? Above the wailing wind, a hunting horn can be heard, and the baying of cruel hounds. The Wild Hunt roams the land and sky, and all honest men cower in their homes, for even the sight of it can bring disaster.

 _"When the winter winds blow and the Yule fires are lit, it is best to stay indoors, safely shut away from the dark paths and the wild heaths. Those who wander out by themselves during the Yule-nights may hear a sudden rustling through the tops of the trees - a rustling that might be the wind, though the rest of the wood is still." "But then the barking of dogs fills the air, and the host of wild souls sweeps down, fire flashing from the eyes of the black hounds and the hooves of the black horses"_

A noisy phantom host rushing through the sky on horseback accompanied. By a pack of hounds. One explanation of the origins of the Wild Hunt involves the Cornish priest, Dando, who was a keen huntsman. Finding that all the flasks of his hunting party were empty, he declared that he 'would go to hell for a drink', whereupon the Devil , in the form of a huntsman, gave him a full cup but then put Dando in front of him on his horse which galloped off with both of them. When they crossed a stream, fire blazed from the water and the horse, riders and dogs disappeared forever. It is said that anyone who sees the Wild Hunt is likely to suffer some injury or even death but such results can be avoided by asking the riders for parsley. Those who mocked the spirits could be whisked away; those who joined in the hullabaloo might be rewarded with the leg of a horse thrown down from the sky which would miraculously turn into gold the following day. The Hunt presaged an on-coming storm, a plague, the outbreak of war or some similar misfortune. On occasions, a black dog would be left behind by the Hunt and this could be exorcised only by brewing beer in egg-shells. Some say the hunt was led by King Arthur, others that it was chasing the criminal, Tregeagle. Some people say that the bird known as the night-raven flies with the Wild Hunt

So remember if you want to avoid upsetting those of the Wild Hunt then respect the dead, acknowledge the sacrifices of your ancestors, and rejoice in the telling of the tale.

* * *

Flanna open her eyes and stood up from the couch she was sleeping on, she rubs her eyes to get rid of the eye dust from it. She felt unusually exhausted when she woke up, looked at the red carvings on both of her hand and wrists.

She grimaced. "Ah, geez. The Holy Grail is drawing so many troublesome Servant at the same time." Masters and Servants share a deep mental connection, so it has been observed that both can see visions of each other's pasts in the form of dreams. "Will I dream of every servant's life to the start and to the end from now on?" Still, she had to admit it was very interesting to see what happen in the past and legend in front of her eyes

That if it kept show three servant's life one of a time and doing this every she going to sleep. "While at least this connection is suppose connecting with each other that is important."

She then notices Lu Bu who was sat down and stared at her with his white blank plain eyes. "Would you watch me when I was sleep?" She asked him who made somewhat of an approving grunt at her. "I take that as yes."

"Geez, don't show me strange dreams." Her mouth was directed at him and filled with ill humor. "Those dreams are going to make me threw up."

She then went to the dinner room to see Ramesses II who was eaten what appear to be her breakfast which Benjamin would always make food for her when she can arrive late for Breakfast. "Good morning to you Ramesses," She said to him

"The king greets you as well, Ahmar(red-colored)", the pharaoh said with his booming voice, this hero has no indoor voice for god sake

"Where is my brother?" She asked as she ignores the nickname that was given from him. "And in fact where is rest of servant?"

"The Huntress and the Centaur are scouts around the cities for remain enemies that still conceal themselves from yesterday," Ramesses II answer as he keeps eaten her food. "Give that what is happen in the New paper right now have given those Magi a new kind of fear now that two servants are run around the place hunts them." "And the rest, the little girl, and big man child are somewhere in the forest now play around in the sun, The clod of mud is with Benjamin watch him at school."

"So that leaves with Lu Bu, the Black Knight, the Storm King, Saint George and you," Flanna said as she was thinking how stupid she was for oversleeping in the couch while Benjamin and the servants would wander around the place while increase the chance of been seen. But again she should at least make some plan right now and when rest are here then, this time, they have to be on guard now. "So where is George right now?"

"At the basement which it is most unwise to leave him there," Ramesses II said as pour the remaining food down to his mouth. "As the king should be saying right now, we should check this Holy Grail."

She went down to the basement with Ramesses II following her. Down in that place was Saint George who was just staring at the Holy Grail. There was also Lancelot and that draconic Knight, The Storm King who was there too.

"Oh Master you are awakening," Saint George said as he turned around to see Flanna and Ramesses II who he begins to have a frowned face upon seeing him. Lancelot took a quickly look at Ramesses II before look back at the Holy Grail, The Storm King doesn't bother to care if Ramesses II and Flanna are here as she was busy look at the Holy Grail too.

"Master?" Flanna question. "Why called me that now?"

"Well, see the seals on your body, also confirming that you are my Master too," Saint George answer. "I know that your brother Benjamin is my Master as I can sense him but I would still follow your order too."

"All right that make sense but there's no need to keep calling me Master here, Flanna is also fine in public too but when there are Magu around the place and you are in your servent's outfit, you must address me as Master to keep them guess who is the Master's gender," Flanna explain to him. "Also make that you do not say anything that sounds like an important information to them."

Saint George took in Flanna's words and nodded "I understand, then I am to call you either Master or Flanna right now?"

"My real name for now," Flanna answers as she starts to notice that summoning circle began to glow brighter, the small bits rise and floats over and around circle. "We are now awaiting for out new members, let hope you can get along with each other," Flanna said as she watches three Catalysts rise from the boxes and into the circle

It was an old Greek shield, one of the black Dirk and a sword with a jewel set in the pommel with the word "Azoth" inscribed on it.

 **"Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill.**

 **Repeat each five times.**

 **But, dismiss the time until it's filled―――"**

 **"――――I beseech thee"**

 **"My will creates thy body"**

 **"Your sword creates my destiny"**

 **"If thou heedest the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason then answer."**

 **"I swear here.**

 **I shall be all the good in the eternal world,**

 **I shall defeat all the evil in the eternal world."**

 **"O' Seven Heavens clad in the three great words of power**

 **Come forth from the circle of constraint, Guardian of Scales――――!"**

The air grows hot but soon the breeze changed into a whirlwind. In the center of the magic circle, a mist started rising, and sparks scatter a flash. Then a roaring sound like a thunderbolt but then the wind had stopped unnoticed. The light had left the magic circle, the radiance was disappearing.

From inside the fading mist showed three-person stood still.

The first one steps out of the circle and showed his figure to her. A face that is a beautiful person who was surely male even if he did have long hair. He wearing a white robe resembles that of a traditional white-tailed lab coat with unique modifications. The coat possesses a raised collar that descends down the coat as large v-cut and yellow epaulets on its shoulders and sleeves of the coat. Under the coat, he wears what appears to be a dark blue turtleneck sweater with a burgundy choker and harness. For shoes, he wears knee-high metal boots reminiscent of those found on the armors of knights. He possesses long grayish blue hair which is a braid all that loosely over his right shoulder.

"I was called by your summons. My true name is Paracelsus Von Hohenheim," The Servant then introduces himself as he having a quiet voice filled with wisdom and had a calm temperament. "I am an old person who was made into the current world under the class of Caster."

 **Philippus Aureolus Theophrastus Bombastus Von Hohenheim Paracelsus,** The Father of Alchemy. He was a Swiss-German philosopher, physician, botanist, astrologer, and general occultist, he is a famous revolutionary for utilizing observations of nature, rather than referring to ancient texts, something of radical defiance during his time. He is credited as the founder of toxicology and credited for giving zinc its name, calling it zincum. He also was the first physician to correctly describe a number of serious illnesses, including tuberculosis, a disease of the lungs. He rejected Aristotle and Galen's claim that health and disease were controlled and contained four elements (earth, air, fire, and water). These had to be balanced in order to maintain health and told doctors to study nature and develop personal experience through experiment to indicate that he wanted to rival ancient medical authorities such as Galen and Celsus. On the other hand, he continued to subscribe to all kinds of folk beliefs such as gnomes, spirits, and fairies.

Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim, later called Paracelsus, was born in Einsiedeln, Switzerland, on November 10, 1493. His father was a physician and instructed Theophrastus in Latin, botany, chemistry, and the history of religion. Theophrastus attended a mining school in Villach, where his father was appointed town physician. There he learned about metals, ores, and chemicals used to process them. Paracelsus resumed his study of metals briefly and then began a series of travels that lasted to the end of his life. He was an army physician in Denmark from 1518 to 1521. In 1522 he joined the military forces in Venice, Italy. By 1526 he had settled briefly at Tübingen, Austria, where he gathered a small group of students. Later that year he traveled to Strasbourg, France, where he bought his citizenship and apparently intended to settle down.

Paracelsus believed that diseases came from outside the body. He thought diseases could be cured by supplying the right chemical, as opposed to herbal, medicines. These would restore internal balance. His successful cures served to support his theories and he acquired a reputation as a healer. In 1526 Paracelsus went to Basel, Switzerland, to treat a patient. He stayed on and became the town physician. His responsibilities included lecturing at the university and supervising the local apothecaries (druggists). His lectures drew large audiences, but his teaching and style were unpopular with the authorities.

Paracelsus openly challenged traditional medical teachings. He preferred to lecture in German rather than Latin, which was the traditional language of teaching. Also, he refused to prescribe the medicines of the local apothecaries. In 1528 Paracelsus had to flee to escape arrest and imprisonment.

After 1531 Paracelsus appears to have undergone a spiritual conversion. He gave up his material possessions. It is said he became like a beggar. He went to cities in Austria and Italy, where the plague (a highly contagious disease often carried by rats) was raging, and he attended to the sick. In this new spirit that drove him, Paracelsus gave special attention to the poor and the needy. His work was guided by a more mystical view of man and especially of the physician.

In 1540 Paracelsus went to Salzburg, Austria, but he was very sick. He died there on September 24, 1541, and his remains were buried according to his wishes in the cemetery at the church of St. Sebastian in Salzburg. His remains are now located in a tomb in the porch of that church. After his death, the movement of Paracelsianism was seized upon by many wishing to subvert the traditional Galenic physics, and his therapies became more widely known and used. Most of Paracelsus' writings were published after his death and still much controversy prevailed. He was accused of leading "a legion of homicide physicians" and his books were called "heretical and scandalous". However, after many decades in 1618, a new pharmacopeia by the Royal College of Physicians in London included paracelsian remedies

Paracelsus' most important legacy is likely his critique of the scholastic methods in medicine, science, and theology. Much of his theoretical work does not withstand modern scientific thought, but his insights laid the foundation for a more dynamic approach in the medical sciences. Paracelsus also wrote books about medicine, surgery, and cosmology (the nature of the universe). Paracelsus said that his outlook on the world was based on philosophy, astronomy, alchemy, and virtue. Alchemy was a medieval form of chemistry. Some people studied alchemy hoping to turn baser (lesser) metals into gold. In contrast, Paracelsus regarded alchemy as a spiritual science. He felt it required moral virtue on the part of the person who practiced it.

Paracelsus believed that for every evil there was a good that would eliminate it. Thus, he believed that there was a cure for every disease. He studied alchemy hoping to discover the means of restoring youth and prolonging life. He also thought that alchemy should not be restricted only to chemistry. He thought it was at work in all of the nature. He felt strongly about relating his philosophy of nature to his religious beliefs.

Flanna realizes that she has summoned a magus, Caster class who was an Average One, one who could control all the elements (Fire, Earth,Water, Wind, and Aether). She could not believe her luck, she summoned a Caster class one of the most useful servants to have and best class to use.

She extended her hand out to his which he grabbed her hand and shook it. "It is pleased to meet you, Paracelsus and you don't need to call me Master right." She smiles excitedly. "From now on I would like to because your friend instead."

"Master...my friend. By all means, I will work to the best of my abilities." Paracelsus smiled a weak smile never exudes any particularly strong emotions as he remembers that he once committed high treason which he regrets betraying Misaya and her father after he does it. "Your words are correct, Friends are important as everyone needs a friend. After all, they are people too"

"Since you are Caster class, can you quickly make a Bounded Field around this home as I want to make sure that Holy Grail is been conceal from other Magu who are trying to look for it," Flanna asked as she has almost no time to talk that much right. "Also make sure other servants notice this too."

"As you wish, Flanna,"Paracelsus nodded his head and begin to start his work. "The holy grail...I had once wished for such a thing" He quietly, whispered as he took a quickly look at Holy Grail. His wish he once had for the Holy Grail was to reach the Root but instead that wish is no long desire anymore as he is currently seeking for atonement for what he has done. The Greater Grail maintained its incorruptible brilliance as it had always done. Some amount of prana had been spilled when it was put into the ley lines, but it would not prove to be a problem.

He also takes notice Ramesses II who was watching him too. "So I see that the third pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt is here too." He knows Rider's display of power and how powerful is he as Rider who was powerful enough and would have broken through and destroyed his magical stronghold despite all of the powerful defenses Paracelsus set up

Flanna watches Paracelsus begin to set up a Bounded Field. _"He since likes a nice and wise guy to be around with me."_ She thought as she looks to the next person who steps out of the circle and reveals to himself to Flanna.

Standing taller than her was a man with a bizarre shade of pale blonde hair that was almost green swept back and yellow eyes of a raptor, carrying a black simple spear with sturdy workmanship that is well designed for close combat which was both deadly and meant to strike the heart that was loosely from his hand, wearing rather ornate light black-silver armor with Greek designs with black clothing beneath it that emphasizing ease of movement and his godlike physique. He also has a single orange cloth tied around his neck to shoulder, the cloth flowing over the latter. A shield was mounted on his back too and a short sword on his leather belt.

His face looks pleasing to her eyes like a dashing youth roguishly handsome and have a carefree smile on his lips, a strong and firm build, and the lack of any appearance of crudeness.

"So, you're my Master, eh?" He asked as he scanned Flanna's form from head to toe, prompting the woman to cross her arms and fidget uncomfortably at his stare. "Well, aren't you lucky? You should be glad, woman, for you have the greatest Hero of the Trojan War under the Rider class!"

Flanna looked at him for a moment and made a thought of what that man said about himself as the Hero of the Trojan. "Are you Achilles?" She guesses which the man gave a smug smirk. "So you do know me, good."

 **Achilles,** Amaranth of the Brave, Leader of the Fearsome Myrmidons, the Invincible Hero, Sacker of Cities, and Slayer of Hektor. He was a powerful hero in Homer's Iliad, and undoubtedly the greatest warrior on the battlefield at Troy. His bravery is known to be contagious to his comrades and also quite frightening to his foes. It's said his childhood friend Patroclus, who matches both his will and his might His strength is widely respected among his army. In his youth, he had been a pupil of Chiron. His mother was the nymph Thetis, and his father, Peleus, was the king of the Myrmidons. When Achilles was born Thetis tried to make him immortal, by dipping him in the river Styx. However, he was left vulnerable at the part of the body by which she held him, his heel remained mortal flesh and ultimately, this weakness would lead to Achilles' downfall.

Thetis foretold that her son's fate was either to gain glory and die young or to live a long but uneventful life in obscurity. Achilles chose the former and decided to take part in the Trojan war. Early on in the book, Odysseus, the wily king of Ithaca, is sent on a mission to find Achilles and persuade him to participate in the coming war between Greeks and Trojans. Odysseus was a formidable negotiator, and with Achilles' thirst for glory, the embassy was successful and Achilles, leaving behind his son Neoptolemus, sailed for Troy. With him went 50 fast ships, each carrying 50 men of his own private army, the Myrmidons - fearsome fighters who had been transformed from ants by Zeus himself and given to his son Aiakos, King of Aegina and father of Peleus.

The Achaean siege of Troy lasted for ten years and during this time, Achilles excelled in battle and sacked no less than 23 cities in the surrounding area. Things, then, were looking pretty good for the Greeks at this point, but their fortunes changed dramatically for the worse when Agamemnon, King of Mycenae and leader of the Greek forces, fell out with his greatest warrior about a captive woman appropriated by the latter and Achilles withdrew from the conflict. Miffed at this sleight and claiming he was dishonored before all of his compatriots, Achilles, and his Myrmidons stormed off to their camp to sit out the rest of the war.

But when Achilles' close friend Patroclus was killed by Hektor who was one of the greatest heroes in the Trojan War, being equal in strength and skill with Achilles. He was mad with rage; now he would fight and take terrible revenge for the death of his friend. When he finally finds his prey Hektor, although a great warrior himself, was no match for Achilles, who swiftly dispatched the Trojan, and by tying him to his chariot, dragged the corpse in front of the walls of the city in full view of his grieving family and then back to the Achaean camp, a sacrilegious act, breaking all etiquette of ancient warfare.

However, the end was near for the great warrior. Just as his mother had feared, despite winning glory and renown, Achilles was brought about by Paris with a poisoned arrow which the god Apollo guided Paris' arrow to the heel. Achilles died on the spot, still undefeated in battle, just as predicted, he had a short life, but his legend as a hero was carved into the world.

Because of his death from a small wound in the heel, the term Achilles' heel has come to mean a person's point of weakness. His Death and Legacy describe him as extraordinarily strong, courageous and loyal but to the Romans, who traditionally traced their lineage to Troy, took a highly negative view of Achilles who refers him as a savage and a merciless butcher of men, ruthlessly slaying women and children.

Achilles look around the basement and see some type of servant around the place. "I don't know what is going on right now but do we have to fight each other for the honor of being your servants then?" He grinned as his body thrummed in anticipation of a glorious battle and right after summoning too.

Which gave Flanna sent him a look that actually gave him pause. "No fighting, I have yet make a base plan for you guy and I also hasn't slept that much." "I am still have not figure what going with Holy Grail now."

Achilles blinked and asked tentatively. "What do mean about Holy Grail?" He looked at Grail behind which was surprise for it to be here

Flanna nodded to him. "Yes something like that, do you feel any different than a normal summon?"

The Greek frowned, then blinked at what he found which he starts grinned "Ohoho, what is this? one part of my spear have been restored" He holds his polished black ash wood spear close to his face. Achilles's Hero-killing spear have another abilities that are a curse of mortality in which wound inflicted by this spear cannot be healed as long as it exists but the injury that can also be healed by having a fragment of the spear rubbed into the wound.

Because he was summoned under the Rider class, part of the spear's ability has been lost but it looks like he has the ability now

"You also have your body because flesh-and-blood now as for a second life," Flanna said as she notices Achilles's face turn to a frown. "From the look on your face, it since that you have no desire for a second life, right?"

"Not quite right Master, it just settling down in this world certainly, has its own appeal. But before all else comes to my conduct as a hero," Achilles respond back to her. "My wish is no different from when I was alive as I want to live like a hero and die like a hero" That was the oath he had sworn to his mother That would never change, in one life or the next; Achilles would not accept anything else. He did not regret any of the things he had done in his past life – the deeds he accomplished, the evils he committed, even his rebellion against the Gods. However, he would not pretend to be a saint and act as though he had no other desires.

If anything, he was filled with impulses and urges to move on.

"I must say that a rather uninspired wish for a great warrior," Ramesses II frowned.

"Oh a King who fight his own battles, well I personally don't like Kings that much, but I hope we can along shall we folks?" Achilles said with a smile on his face. Whether or not that was an act remained to be seen, but for now, it did ease the tense atmosphere that looks like it going to be a fight here.

Which the last person step forward out of the circle was an extremely tall, slender, dark man with his pole-like right arm bandaged. His face was obscured by a mask that resembled a bleached skull and was held in place by metal rings sunk deep into the flesh possibly straight through the bone. The Servant's clothes were light, his feet were wrapped in rags, and his leggings were loose and tied with a simple chord of rope. He wore a tattered dark long robe-like coat that is suited to a desert which an ominous outward from his appearance

"I ask, are you the master who has called me forth?" The skull man spoke which cause Flanna to shows her hand full of red tattoo to gave him the answer. "Then the contract is complete." "Assassin class, Hassan of the Cursed Arm at your service."

The **Hashshashin** were an Islamic community in The Middle East around the time of The Crusades. Originally they were an esoteric Islamic cult—usually classified as a radical offshoot of the Isma'ili sect of Shi'a Islam—founded by **Hassan-i Sabbah** , who was born of a Twelver Family, who had converted to Isma'ili, and then later broke off from them to form Nizariyya, an Isma'ili offshoot. They were a society of assassins operating from the mountain fortress Alamut and terrorizing the region's rulers with their attacks. Despite their fearsome reputation, the Hashshashin were said to be quite friendly towards common folk, since their killings were actually carefully targeted and planned, rather than random acts of violence.

These individuals according to the most accurate historic accounts played an instrumental role in putting an end to the Third Crusade some even venture so far as to say that they were the true cause of the end of that meaningless conflict, these individuals systematically assassinated proponents of the war on both the Crusader and Saracen sides.

They have been accused of being fanatics (much like Al Qaeda). Their leader, the 'Old Man' has also been accused of utilizing the drug hashish to manipulate his followers to his will. First-hand historic accounts tell a different tale, one of honor and the ultimate pursuit of peace. Respect was given to them by both sides at the end of the conflict. These individuals saw that there is no need for war—ever and that the execution of a select few individuals could prevent or end wars. They proved that much by ending the Third Crusade.

They were meticulous in killing the targeted individual, seeking to do so without any additional casualties and innocent loss of life, although they were careful to cultivate their terrifying reputation by slaying their victims in public, often in mosques. Typically, they approached using a disguise. Their weapon of choice being a dagger or a small blade, they rejected poison, bows and other weapons that allowed the attacker to escape. For unarmed combat, the Hashshashin practiced a fighting style called Janna which incorporates striking techniques, grappling, and low kicks. However, under no circumstances did they commit suicide, preferring to be killed by their captors.

There are many stories that they used their well-known deadliness for political goals without necessarily killing. For example, a victim, usually high-placed, might one morning find a Hashshashin dagger lying on their pillow upon awakening. This was a plain hint to the targeted individual that he was safe nowhere, that maybe even his inner group of servants had been infiltrated by the cult, and that whatever course of action had brought him into conflict with them would have to be stopped if he wanted to live.

Despite the Hashshashins' notoriety and skills, they were wiped out by the Mongols who were invading Khwarizm. In 1256, the Hashashshin's stronghold once thought to be impregnable, fell to the Mongols. Although the Hashshashins succeeded in recapturing and holding Alamit for several months in 1275, they were ultimately crushed. The Mongols paraded the captured leader in front of all the remaining strongholds, and one by one they capitulated. The Mongols tore down the castles at Alamut and other places so that the Assassins could not take refuge and regroup there.

The following year, the former Assassin leader asked permission to travel to the Karakoram, the Mongol capital, in order to offer his submission to Mongke Khan in person. After the arduous journey, he arrived but was denied an audience. Instead, he and his followers were taken out into the surrounding mountains and killed. It was the end of the Assassins.

Flanna can not believe that her luck was this high to get two class that she really needs badly at the first try. But first let get the basic plan start and lay out for the servants

"Assassin," Flanna said to get his attention.

"Yes, my Master." Hassan of the Cursed Arm asked. "Your order?"

"Now I know that you don't know what is going on right now but there is a war against Magus who are after the Holy Grail right here where you are standing still. And yet our enemies are possibly hiding under the deep sewers which I want you to go down there and hunt any Magus who thinks it is safe down there." "Leave no survivor and make sure that they do not know you are there, they are not aware of you yet," Flanna order to him. "Also how you do it, I don't care as long they are dead and with no bodies to be found, got it." "One more thing I have other servants out there somewhere in the cities so make sure that you are not hostile to them just warn them you are on the same side."

Hassan of the Cursed Arm nodded his head and then vanished into the darkness as his single white mask floating away into the darkness like a reaper come to claim the souls of unfortunate dead. "This Servant hears and obeys, my Master."

Flanna turns to Achilles. "Rider, I hope you can actually listen to me for once." She said hopefully as Achilles who is a king-hater and man who does not like serving kings, so he is not the type of people who follow an order that much which he might pick a fight or something like.

Achilles frowned and then smiled. "Alright, but only because you're cute." He winked at her

Which cause Flanna to blushed with her face turn red from either embarrassment or in anger. "I swear, all of your Greeks heroes has an extreme lust for women, that put them near to a pretty girl or woman and then they automatically flirts with her." "And I do not have any time for your attitude to hitting on me right now." She heard that Achilles was also married as she recalls legends of him marrying the witch Medea in the Underworld whether or not that's true and repeatedly pursued women

"I take offense to that, Master," Achilles replied. "Anyway, what is your order?"

"I want you to go around the cities to deliver a message for two Archer class who I think you know them," Flanna explain to him who was listening carefully to her words. "The two Archer classes are Atalanta and Chiron who is your teacher by the way."

"My Master Chiron is here too!" Achilles cried out his master's name, a wild grin formed on his face. "And Sister is here too?"

"Yes Achilles, they are here too on scout mission which I want you to go to them and said that we have three more comrades right now," Flanna said as she then saw the look on his face. "And also you must not fight with them no matter what."

"AHAHAHAHA! This is Great, I didn't think something like this would happen again!" Achilles began to smile as look like he didn't hear what she was said at last words. "Alright, now that is an order that I would follow."

Which Achilles quickly run out of the basement and out of the house, He activates on his Noble Phantasms. "Dromeus Kometes." Comet Form. His Dromeus Comet's ability allow him to go fast even his physical prowess (A+ Agility) is already top-notch enough which makes him so fast that he is pretty much teleporting. But it requires that his weak-point, the Achilles Heel, be exposed to the world which means his silver metal boots must be deactivated. There are not many Heroic Spirits who can keep up with his speed but that mean he is vulnerable against Archer class who can simply snipe his heel with a powerful Clairvoyance skill

His boot fell apart, collapsing behind him, allowing for the activation of the Noble Phantasm. He runs through the dense forest that didn't slow him down.

To the point of Flanna's view who has just begun to turn her head to the big hole in basement wall where he has left. "That was... so fast." "But did he not just listen what I was said to him."

She then sighs out of relief that none of the new servants are disobeying her order or make a fuss about it. Assassin looked like she would get along with him just fine without make issues about some dirty work that she has in mind right now. Achilles, on the other hand, looked like he would not accept tasks that he would not wish to complete it and not only that Achilles is also a blood knight who want to fight other heroes in a good battle.

But Flanna does not share his Blood Knight tendencies as any kind of fight would just destroy the house but at the same time, she does not want to get on his bad side so she has to go found a way to give fight without destroying the environment around the place. Also, his battle lust will sometimes get in the way of the missions which would end up for Achilles to forget what was he doing.

Flanna turns to Lancelot who quickly sense her face turn toward him. "Black Knight, I have a mission for you and I am not sure you would like it but we are run out of time," She then grabs her military bag and gives a piece of paper that give him a direction what to do. "Don't worry if you have been seen, no one knows who you are because one of your Noble Phantasms conceals yourself most of your armor." Flanna gives the paper and military bag to him

Lancelot read the paper and quickly nodded his head, went upstair out of the basement, carry the military bag with him.

"Storm King, come here I need to talk to you," Flanna asked.

Which the Draconic knight walk toward her await her order. "Master, your orders? I would prefer ones that allow me to crush my targets"

"I want you to scout and skirmishing with any enemy reconnaissance elements to deny them any knowledge of their own disposition of troops or any knowledge about us, do not get seen by public people," Flanna explained the detail of her mission. "They said knowledge is power right? but such knowledge would not help that much when against an adversary who none had so be seen as much."

"Yes, Master," The Storm King respond as her jousting lance which was spins a lot. "They would be trampled with my steed before me," She summons her black horse as its red eyes already alight with battle lust. "They will be no trouble." The steed snorted angrily, stomping its hooves as it tossed its black mane. She hoisted herself up into her saddle, twirling her jousting lance expertly. "This lance would taste their blood."

Flanna stares at the Storm King's horse "That steed smells bad," She pinching her nose disgustedly. "When you get back from your mission, this horse need a shower by the way."

The Storm King jumps with her steed all way upstair and charges into the forest.

"I really hope the orders that I give them is really simple to complete it and make sure that there isn't property damage," Flanna said worry about if they can do the job well.

"Master, Are you sure it is wise to send them on a mission this early in the morning?" Saint George asked her. "Could you just wait for the night to fall."

"Hassan of the Cursed Arm is stealth expert and give that his group is professional killers back in past, he knows what to do and unlike the other heroes who can not do simple tasks, one of the Black Knight's Noble Phantasms is sort of transformation ability which gives him the ability to transform into many other Heroic Spirits that had won merit in military exploits for other people, it also of mimicking any person in order to deceive enemies' ears and eyes," Flanna explained to him. "Thank god that he is not on Mad Enhancement or else it would be truly wasted for a Noble Phantasm to been reduced to the ability of imitation which from now on it would be put to full use of it and it going to chaos among the enemies."

"And for the Storm King, the enemies would mistake her for a Rider class instead of Lancer class which would make them underestimate her stats because Rider class is known to having lesser stats than the Knight Classes but having great skills and Noble Phantasms to compensate," Flanna explain that to him too. "Rider class also having lesser Magic Resistance which is going to fool them to think they can attack her with their Thaumaturgy spells as she has B rank Magic Resistance even if targeted by stronger spells it is going difficult for her to be affected by it."

"Flanna then wave her hand toward Saint George to get close to her which caused to him to walk into the hearing range. "Your job is to watch Lu Bu to make sure that he is not doing any suspiciously strange out of his behavioral as I know that Lu Bu has an unbroken streak of betrayals in his history," She knows this very much as in the dream as Lu Bu would go as far to murdered his master for a horse, murdered his next master for a 16-year-old girl, became a rebellious warlord, betrayed his friend Liu Bei, and finally tried to sell his services to his sworn enemy Cao Cao. It is still arguably whatever whether he's naturally treacherous, or just really easy to persuade. Notably, his betrayal of Liu Bei was after saving the man's life and came as a result of multiple conflicting obligations and was followed by Liu Bei advising Cao Cao to have him rewarded as a traitor deserves. "It is ok for Lu Bu to be near me as give me the advantage of being able to keep a close eye on him."

Which also bring the question about Liu Bei as himself is an ambiguous case. He's talked up as a great hero, but everyone he ever works for dies, normally after willing their entire empire to him which caused to her to wonder just how reliable the narrator is and how heroic is Liu Bei really is as Lu Bu's last words to Cao Cao before he was hanged was this words: _"Under any circumstances, you mustn't trust the one with large ears (Liu Bei)."_

It also does not help in that historically, Liu Bei was pretty treacherous during his time as not repaying Lu Bu, planning to assassinate Cao Cao, claiming he had no interest in Yi province, backstabbing Liu Zhang who asked for Liu Bei's help in fighting Cao Cao to take over Yi province, refusing to return the cities Sun Quan sent him.

If she was given the choice between Lu Bu or Liu Bei as her servant, she would choose Lu Bu instead at least he is not trying to hide who he is and thank god, he was summoned as a near-mindless Berserker even if it severely restrains his raw skill, was just so he wouldn't do it again. Also, Betrayal might get you what you want in the short term, but no one's gonna work with you if you have a reputation for back-stabbing.

She also makes a note to not summon any character from Romance of the Three Kingdoms as there is 70% fact and 30% fiction which included not only historical records, but period Chinese operas, poetry, and folktales as well. It doesn't help that Author Luo Guanzhong tend to glorify and exaggerated information that is not clearly true at all which gives some of the characters either a Historical Hero Upgrade or Historical Villain Upgrade. This is quite more common in Asian culture than the West culture to exaggerates their own period pieces to idealized to the point that most of the people or historians would be fool by it. The West culture is either sometimes either unreliable or rewriting history to suit the present generation or people in power but at least they are brutal honesty about atrocities or even write proudly of how they brutally crushed their opponents which they didn't even try to cover it up because they saw it as glorious and honorable.

She turns to Ramesses II and decides to ask his opinion about the new servants. "So what do you think about new comrades, Rider, Caster, and Assassin, Pharoah?"

"I am displeased," Ramesses II responded at once, only for his lips to twitch into a satisfied smirk. "And yet I am very pleased as well."

Ramesses II dismissively waved about Assassin, faceless being is no concern to him. Real, is this going to be what other classes is going to consider Assassin class to be a dirty coward to them

"Paracelsus an alchemist that impudently broken my great temple with his tricks," Ramesses II said. "I have no hard feeling with him as he may be eccentric, but his creations would prove to be invaluable in this war." His mouth distorted a bit, it was a smile. "I'm merely looking forward to that day that Saber, Archer, and Lancer can meet me again." "After all, I never had a proper match against them when I realize that I have lost my previously Master before an Assassin class. It would be interesting if we could do again."

"And Achilles, a splendid warrior," Ramesses II smirked happily at an another prospect of face another worthy foe. "Hmm.. the idea of facing him is rather delightful thought."

"Are sure you want to face him in battle, Ramesses?" Flanna said as she begins to have an unpleasant feeling about this. "He is not called the Invincible Hero for nothing and also his fame rivaled the legendary Greek hero Heracles." Achilles is one of the ten most popular heroes in the world which in fact in the modern era when people thought of legendary heroes, their minds went naturally to the Heroes of Greece.

"Do not worry about Him," Ramesses II replied, his smirk never fading. "For as the Pharaoh blessed by the light of Ra, none could ever hope to match me."

Is he serious going to say all the time to her as his face looked as arrogant as ever?

"Sure," Flanna replied, grimacing

"Are you doubt the abilities of the King?" He said, staring her straight into the eyes. "You don't have to as the king never relied only on his Noble Phantasms all the time because the king possesses a high level of skill at magecraft and great skills of using a bow." "With the blessing of Amun and the strength of Ra, nothing can stop him. "Achilles won't be a problem."

"I see your point, Ramesses," Flanna said doubtful, slowly getting an idea of how all of those straight-faced boasts were meant. "Didn't know that he was a Magic Knight."

"By the way, do you have any problem about me order you around?" She said to him.

"Ahmar, I am pleased to have been summoned by the likes of you above the rest of this world's present population even you lack in all forms of beauty and grace but I am glad to see you still have some proper beauty of character." Ramesses II answer to Flanna which causes her to flinch at what he was said. "you are at least so not dull, I might actually have some entertainment from you after all."

Flanna was about open her mouth about her being a figure of entertainment but decide to keep her mouth shut as she doesn't want to piss him off.

Which Paracelsus walked to Flanna. "Flanna, I am done with the Bounded Field, should I beefed up the security with several types of magical traps?"

"Yes, Paracelsus do that too," Flanna said who was begin to have a good mood right now. "Also can you make the forest around the house a field of death? by make sure it can warn my servant not to walk in it."

"Of course, Flanna,"

I going to go out for while so rest of you behave yourself and no fighting each other," Flanna said as she grabs fitted black biker jacket in soft imitation leather with quilted details, a small stand-up collar with a tab and press-stud, a diagonal zip at the front, zipped pockets and zips at the cuffs. And trousers in washed super stretch twill with a high waist, slim legs, fake pockets at the front and real pockets at the back. "I am going change my clothes so no ogling on me and which I mean you Lu Bu, I am watching you."

"And also Paracelsus fix this basement door when you are done with traps from the look of it, someone just walks in through it without open the door."

Which in background Lu Bu was making noise and roar very loud

* * *

 **So, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but to keep it short. Flanna starts to make a plan right now as Magus are trying to found the Holy Grail and are hid somewhere which she orders the servants to go found them out while also order some of the servants to build and make traps. She is going out somewhere and Benjamin is at school. So the next chapter is going to have lot of scenes back and** **forward**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 20 Jul 6** **Did you know in Fate white death fic caster is Jesus so even if he's a god he was born a mortal and grand order there's Artemis has a servant and she's a goddess:** The issue is that he have no combat skill or has real kill anyone with his bare hands at all if you count that he forcibly kicking shady merchants out of the temple on more than one occasion with a whip and his divine power may have rather broken skills but he must give up most of it like bring the dead back to life or stop storms with his voice which he would seem to be even weaker than regular Servants as been in Caster class is not going to help that much which it is going to just heal people with a healing hands and make food out of nowhere. In fact, the people turned against him because he wasn't hero Messiah as they expected him to be which they thought he would lead a revolt against Rome and make a kingdom of Jew. No, I would not summon him at all.

Artemis, being summoned as a Servant, she is weaker than she should be because she was hijacking Orion's summoning, so she's using his parameters and while Orion is a damn good hunter but compared to Heracles, he would be killed very fast. Also, about Stheno and Euryale they are special cases, though, They do not have the normal powers gods do. Their power is basically to be young, cute and to live forever which back in their past life they are completely defenseless and had to rely on their Medusa to protect her, which ended badly. they have become somewhat more sturdy upon turning into a Servants far beyond their regular selves.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 4 Will some of the servants still live in Benjamin's house even after the war:** Almost all of them would still live in his house as they have no way to go

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 6 How about General Erwin Rommel as Rider class:** No thank for that idea as it sounds so random for you said that to me

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 7** **How about a Shaman King x over** That could work with Fate

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 8 Wait, WHAT? Kiyohime would see Benjamin as ANCHIN O_O:** Her madness is that she believes her master to be the reincarnation of Anchin and also, the reason Kiyohime and Anchin never worked was due to him being gay and incapable of returning her affection as a result.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 9 Since Benjamin will remind Kiyohime of her past love will she be in his harem:** Yes, Benjamin has no choice but to be her lover as her Mad Enhancement Rank EX which you can talk to her properly, but her mind is definitely off her rocker which mutual understanding with her is quite hard.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 16 Can you make chapter based on Christmas and Benjamin's birthday since grand order has events like those:** Sure I would try to make chapters of it

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 8 Here is idea for Simo Hakya: summon him with skill Double summon so it would allow him to have skills from both Archer and Assasin class** : Ok that is possible

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 20 How about bladed gauntlets for Flanna (ex: Shredder TMNT):** A modern gauntlets for her and looked like Dark Knight Batman Gauntlets

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 22 It would be funny to see the servants become huge fans movies and games like ghostbusters, evil dead, mortal kombat, Streetfighter, and terminator** : About that, the only Heroes who ever displays real interest in the modern era is Alexander the Great, Edward Teach and Alexandre Dumas but other servants would try out too

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 23 You should give Benjamin a Ps2, Ps1, and a Dreamcast so that the servants can play games like onimusha, resident evil, street fighter, and mortal kombat:** More like they going to steal it and play none stop, look above that is your answer.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 27 I don't know who suggested Kratos because he is from a different universe from the regular fate world because if you compared both Hercule's there both different because if I was to pick a character from another series it would be Majin buu because he was know has a terror from all the universe and has for class it would be either Caster(because he's made of magic) or berserker (kid buu)** : I am not sure I really want him at all.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 27 How about Tarzan class: Assassin or Berserker:** After watching The Legend of Tarzan (film) a few week ago, no thank you very much

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 4 If your gonna add Sylvie than will she live in bens house and possibly one of the male servants will fall for her for how she got there let's say one of them found her after her master dies:** Yes, Sylvie would live with Ben's house and I would pair her with Arash.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 5 When will Sylvie appear after the war or in between** : Not sure yet as I have not got to that plan yet

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 22 Can you make an FNAF story where Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, foxy, golden Freddy, puppet, and plush trap(let's say he's the kid from FNAF 4) are reincarnated and they become masters either 5th grail war or another world** : I am not interesting with that idea and also FNAF is get worse everytime there is sequels to it or spin-offs

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 25 When Fate/zero Lancer is summoned make him a little different give him those eyes he had right before his death when he was cursing and make him fight more like an Assassin:** That can work as it would have been possible to convince him to act in this way and he would be willing to fight dirty he would have instead gone for hit-and-run attacks with Gae Buidhe to slowly cripple his enemies over time. Also, because of that, there won't be any Romance with him at all because Diarmuid was murdered over romance two-time and I'd imagine that has negatively impacted his desires for any kind of romance with any female and push them away.

Or the Holy Grail can just give fake memories to him which he believes things happened differently. That would be probably better off that way. Your choices?

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 6 Can you add Moses and Noah:** Moses is possible as he learns some combat when he was a prince back then which he can be Magic Knight in Caster Class and Noah possible not as that guy have no combat and his Ark is not a weapon to use as it just a transport ship.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 23 How about Manyū Hiken-chō x over I know about the fan service that rivals queens blade but it would a funny x over especially with the male servants attracting attention of the females of that world** : I would think about it which maybe sound good for an X-overs

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 26 When Shiro sees Arturia will he be mad that Benjamin summoned her in that form because what happened in fifth war with dark saber and fight him:** Keep in mind that my story is a mix of all of the route of in fate stay night so there is be a mix scene of Fate, UBW, HF. If you talk about Lancer (Alter) then no as Shiro doesn't know who she is. If you talk about Saber Alter then yes, Shiro would get mad at Benjamin for seeing her in that form but it is actually Angra Mainyu's fault who summon or create the Alter servant for his master and also, Angra Mainyu is not trying to be a bad guy again but still holds a grudge against Shiro the hardcore hero of justice and his allies

 **Guest chapter 19 . Jul 27** **For the Code Geass idea since how about the servants steal Knightmare Lancelot and blueprints of the Knightmare frames of the other knights of the round to make counterparts of them and make their own based on themselves like with help of Lelouch or maybe an OC master:** Sound a bit ridiculous why do they need to ride on the Knightmare as the very fact that these most of those mechs have legs make them easy to disable and while some can fly but that would mean it take high rate of Yggdrasil Drive consumption keep it on the sky and Power Source is else on the head or the back of the mechs which the servants can easy going around it. The Servants can also just break the legs with their weapon or use range attack and they're useless. The servant would help Lelouch but not work with him as they do not trust him and I am not sure I want OC master or not

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 25 Summon Cain from Supernatural as Assassin or Beserker class:** No thank you

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 23 How about Manyū Hiken-chō x over I know about the fan service that rivals queens blade but it would a funny x over especially with the male servants attracting attention of the females of that world:** Oh, this Manga, this shouldn't come as a shock to me but what is so funny to me is that the Manga series has progressed, fanservice has become less and less frequent and the anime of it going the exactly the opposite. It took the fanservice nature of the first volume and cranked it very high. This would work as I need to watch this too with Queen's Blade.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jul 27 Is Faldeus Dioland going to make an appearance?:** Yes, he would appear on next chapter 22 with his master Rohngall, also Faldeus would not talk about his plans in front of the man he's about to have killed as that sound stupid as the Clock tower and Holy church has their full eyes in the cities

 **Guest chapter 1 Summon the Saint of Killers from Vertigo:** No, thank as I do not want to do with any characters from Marvel and DC mainstream comics as nobody believes in death anymore. As the old saying goes, "Nobody stays dead except Bucky, Uncle Ben, and Jason Todd which of course all three characters found themselves resurrected and only other characters to have remained notably dead would be Thomas and Martha Wayne - unless you count Flashpoint. So nope I would not summon any characters from Marvel or DC comics as nobody is really dead.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 28 He since Alex (the OC** **that I gave you) is more of a fighter can you make him have wrestling moves from America and Scotland:** More like boxing than wrestling.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 28 I know Benjamin has help from the servants but would be interesting to see more normal humans to help out instead of just Flanna how about two more that are his friends:** I have two OC which one of them is going to be in chapter 2 to be rewrite soon and other is going in the next chapter

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 20 Since your going to put Sylvie is she going to live in Benjamin's house because the servants like Medusa and Iskander can help her because she might remind Medusa of Sakura:** Oh, sure more like a little Sakura

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 18 How about a berserk x over because the medieval setting of the world can make servants more at home and they can help Guts against the demons and also the berserker class would be more useful like against the stronger and bigger enemies:** That could be good one as group of servants would steamroll almost every berserk races as most of the servants are expert monster, gods, demons, and human exterminator and also, mostly curses and charms are not going to be very effective to servants, which can shrug the effects of curses easily.

I would wait for Berserker to be almost done with the plot as I do not want to keep reading on with each Arcs that could go on and on which the journey to Elfheim took eight whole years (From 2001 to 2015) for Guts and his party to get to Elfhelm after setting sail. Sometimes the story is riddled with storylines which may be little more than a prolonged Monster of the Week story with no significant character development or plot advancement at all and yet the characters are no closer to their final goal. It can not help that Kentaro Miura, the creator of Berserk is suffering from breakdowns which he gets from writing and drawing for Berserk can take such a toll on his health that he would have to take hospital breaks in order to recover.

Or I can write few chapters of the crossover story of it and be done with it

 **Guest chapter 20 Interesting that you're going to put Sylvie into this story since she can give this story more interaction because of her past also in a different story could you add Sachi from love at first sight (another visual novel)** : I would thank about it

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jul 16 Found out who it was that Hans Christian Andersen fell in love with, it was an opera singer called Jenny Lind. P.S. are we gonna have Hans Christian Andersen x Flanna?:** Nope, what the hell are you think about? there is some ship tease between with Hans and Alice

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jul 9 In next chapters summon True Archer and True Rider:** I need to know as much as possible about them than just a brief of their personality or their biography and also wait for Volume 3 to be translations. True Archer, I could summon him but True Rider need to wait as she just appears in one part of the scene and that is all.

 **Guest chapter 20 . Jul 4 (Air Gear) I know right? Because I mean in the manga they literally do feats that put Airbending to shame. They even go as far as surpassing physics with their "tricks" and "infinity atmosphere" and the kicker is at the end: the clashing of energies from the Sky and Storm Regalias somehow disrupts gravity for a moment on Earth that people and objects temporarily float in the air they defied the LAWS OF PHYSICS to do this**

 **So that's why I would like if you could do a crossover. Besides wouldn't be it is awesome for someone like Iskandar or Gilgamesh or our main characters to be riding on Air Trecks(I shudder at the thought what would happen if RIDER SERVANTS would ride the ATs) :** Those Rider class would go destroy the city bit by bit as they keep crash into buildings and I need to reread the Manga again.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (14,475 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this, almost like a month. Sorry, I am in New Jersey which was around 7 day which causes me slow down the chapter process as we keep move one place to another. So there 30 reviews which some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones but I answer those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **RedRat8: Yeah, you are welcome about shotgun as t** **he stuff Hollywood puts out is even more misleading. Yes,** **the main characters are building up their force as their enemies are getting closer to their home. The chance of Benjamin meets** **Shirou and the rest of the gang somewhere in the cities are almost zero and he would just** **briefly passing right next to them as Benjamin doesn't have a tell-tale sign that confirms he is a Master.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 21 . Jul 30:** **The Magus horror show begins now. It the** **Mongols one as In 1237, the Mongols had conquered most of Central Asia. All of Persia had fallen except for the strongholds of the Assassins - perhaps as many as 100 mountain fortresses.** **The Assassins had enjoyed a relatively free hand in the region between the Mongols' 1219 conquest of Kwarezm and the 1250s. The Mongols were focusing elsewhere and ruled lightly. However, Genghis Khan's grandson Mongke Khan grew determined to conquer the Islamic lands by taking Baghdad, the seat of the caliphate.**

 **Fearful of this renewed interest in his region, the Assassin leader sent a team to kill Mongke. They were supposed to pretend to offer submission to the Mongol khan, and then stab him. Mongke's guards suspected treachery and turned the Assassins away, but the damage was done. Mongke was determined to end the threat of the Assassins once and for all which cause the downfall of the Assassins.**

 **Also, t** **he Assassins were renowned for their libraries, which scholars and priests would travel from miles around to make use of, and their observatories, which took advantage of the mountains where they were built. The Nizari themselves also had incredible artisans and were masters of hydrological engineering, which they had used to irrigate and farm the valleys around the Assassin strongholds, giving them and the Assassins an abundance of foodstuff for their own purposes and for trading.**

 **The Knights Templar are said to be their rivals and arch-nemeses of the Hashshashin which is sometimes true as the Assassins devoted a lot of time and training into sending out a single agent, whose task was to kill the enemy army's leader, even at the cost of his own life. This worked because of most medieval militaries** **too dependent on their generals and killing their commander made the entire force unravel. In contrast, the Templars were much better organized and regimented, close to the fashion of a modern military - according to the reports, the Assassins hated fighting the Templars because if they killed one Templar commander, he would simply be replaced by the next highest ranking officer and the Templar force would maintain unit cohesion instead of just collapsing. So the Assassins ended up wasting a lot of agents and resources for limited results. But the Templars end up because an ally with the Shia Assassins since they shared a common enemy(the Sunni Turkish and to a lesser extent Kurdish and Arab lords who ruled the region, including Zengi and Saladin)**

 **About** **Nitocris, she is important but little known Egyptian Queen as h** **er deeds and exploits saved Egypt from what might have been its own destruction. She** **assumed the role of leader, of a queen and began to systematically bring unification to Egypt. By organizing workforces to build and to rebuild throughout Egypt, she established a unifying concept. Queen Nitocris reigned for twelve years and at the end of her life had reestablished order and stability in Egypt. She did not go to war in a traditional sense but used other avenues. It was as if she introduced methods of a nonmilitary nature to unify and restore order. There is maybe a good reason why her** **reign was fairly obscure is that people usurped many of her accomplishments and eliminating the powerful titles and official roles of royal women or assure someone else own rise to pharaoh and then, to claim many of her accomplishments as his**

 **It is well known that people always try attempt remove a person or group from certain historical records because they don't like them or demonize them/person to make the current one look better and** **justify their claiming power for themselves**

 **Flanna would not fight with the** **Homunculus because she had little to no understanding of Magecraft and its workings as the Einzbern family are a high quality of make them that** **notably on par with Servant or two** **even some of them were** **regarded as failures by their creators are still superior to even 100 Magi**

 **King0fP0wers : Yes, I** **intend to summon them. Karna is not only an ideal considering his loyalty, he also ridiculously powerful, exceedingly humble and generous and effortlessly became the noble hero that people expected him to be unlike the rest of other servants who are so called Hero in their name only which I really want them to** **stop using the word "heroic spirits" in the Fate, some of them are not heroic at all, I liked Siegfried a lot, for example,they should have added more heroes like him, there's his mother Burhyld, she should have been in the game, and their daughter why not?, she had the strength of 100 men, those characters that are real heroes** **in our pool of characters we have a relatively short amount of characters that are true heroes, we have some gods and demigods like Hercules(that I don't think that they made him justice, and hope that they make his p** **ersonality like a noble bearing.**

 **About Cursed Arm Hassan, his role during the Camelot Chapter has grown popular and I am also so happy that each of the** **Hassan has** **characterization for each one and** **are a lively bunch for a group hiding in the shadows. Yes, C** **ursed Arm Hassan is demonstrably the most loyal Heroic Spirit in the roster of servants. He takes "Lawful Evil" to its logical extreme, where he strictly follows the rules of the Hassans and will go to any lengths for his Master.** **In Heaven's Feel, he did antagonistic things but he was still fairly well-mannered and stuff. Just that it's conveyed better when he gets to be a protagonist.** **Nasu "flipping" Hassan and "Saber's" roles from FSN is great. Or whatever you call turning Hassan into a major protag and King Arthur into some kind of monster.**

 **I would try to able to** **show and develop their respective characters which are sometimes a problem**

 **Cooking samurai: Yes, Flanna really does not like Lu Bu because first of all, his infamous deeds and legendary strength make his name synonymous with one-man army, treachery, and chronic backstabbing disorder which you really don't want him to be your servants but Flanna would rather have Lu Bu then Liu Bei as her servant because Liu Bei is alway held up as The Hero of the novel; virtuous, benevolent and yet he repeatedly abandons his wife and children multiple times, doesn't punish a hunter for murdering his wife to feed him, and chronic backstabbing disorder which was lampshaded by one of Sun Quan's officers, the book doesn't call him out for them because of values dissonance and his effort to restore the legitimate dynasty.** **It doesn't help that in the novel and history, he keeps losing to Cao Cao and Lu Bu over and over again. But each time he loses, his prestige increased and his reputation as a loyal Han follower and a righteous man shoots up. However, being constantly on the trauma conga line results in his gradual development into a much more cynical, calculating man and took a level in jerkass comes in a package with getting almost all of his judgments questioned by his brothers and subordinates**

 **It is also noted that people know the novel more than the actual history, even amongst Chinese. Due to its widespread popularity, many people falsely believe it to a real account of the events that happened during that era. The novel also shifted towards the better acknowledgment of southern China's historical importance, while still portraying some prejudice against the south like how Liu Bei and his associates as the protagonists; hence the depiction of the people in Shu Han was glorified. The antagonists, Cao Cao, Sun Quan and their followers, on the other hand, were often denigrated. This suited the political climate in the Ming dynasty, unlike in the Jin dynasty, when Cao Wei was considered the legitimate successor to the Han dynasty. In the original creator's eyes, it can be his own form of his novel as whole as well, due to how he expands the roles of certain characters and/or outright twists it apart from their actual recorded history.**

 **Because of this, learning how much history was actually harsher and the purported heroes weren't as virtuous can be kind of hard to swallow for the Fan of Romance of the Three Kingdoms.**

 **And about Flanna treat the servants like soldiers, well, from what I read in their In my Room dialogues, it looked like some of them need some special care or attention to look at them or they run wildly in normal time. Secondly, most of them are obedient or comparatively listen properly to what they are told to do. Well, some of them would do feel insulted that she is treating them like that but they would have to listen to her. Flanna never order servant who possess unique "King" titles as she fear that their Charisma makes her believe in what they are said or bow down to them like a god so she would consciously avoid those type of servant if they trying use their Charisma skill on her which she has talk to them with a phone to avoids been cursed by it. She also does not trust most of them as she keeps fear that mythological Heroes are like a huge fellow with a large sword that can shout loud is an impressive and maverick hero who doesn't answer to anyone and save the day by going against everyone's expectations looks cool. She keeps thinking that almost none of them hold any loyalty to Benjamin and her that they would run off somewhere and betray them which requires her to be suspicious of every servant, every day of every hour. So yes she is always suspicious of each servant's motives and their goal. She is sometimes a bit let down with how most of the servant are not really Hero at all and think that their legend or story who** **presented them as heroic but is really actually a jerkass at best and an arguable villain at worst which a good one is the most of the** **bronze age heroes lack traits that modern audiences would find heroic**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 21 . Aug 4: They would find a way so that her** **Zabaniya Delusional Poison Body would have the capacity to discern friend from foe. Yeah,** **Tamamo-no-Mae wouldn't mind she goes for both Ben and Flanna as she is bisexual in some form which the gender doesn't matter to her. About the** **origin stuff, the chance of that would be** **unlikely** **awakened as I don't want to be some kind of asspull from nowhere.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 21 . Aug 24: It would freak them out as Kiyohime would go in a Yandere mode or be very happy.**

 **Archer-Shirou: Thank you**

 **No flame or spam the comments**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

New Jersey, a small northeastern state with some 130 miles of Atlantic coastline. Many of its counties are considered part of the New York City metropolitan area. Jersey City, across the Hudson River from Lower Manhattan, is the site of Liberty State Park, where ferries embark for nearby Ellis Island, with its historic Immigration Museum, and the iconic Statue of Liberty.

"Of course, rapid development can happen anywhere. The fact that we have been asked to investigate such a seemingly typical city indicates that we ought to devote special attention to the city's origins." Thus grumbled an elderly man, clad in blue-black robes.

The sky was bright in the morning and there were not a cloud in the sky.

From a sparse grove of trees at the edge of the vast forest to the west of the Jersey City, the old man peered through a pair of binoculars. As he gazed at the light thrown off by the agglomeration of skyscrapers off yonder, he went on, with disdain apparent in his voice.

"Hrm... binoculars these days really are quite handy. They come into focus with just a push of a button; and further, it's less of a hassle to use them than to go to the trouble of sending out a familiar... What a wretched age we live in." With a sour look on his face as he stares at his binoculars, unlike how most Magi of long lineages do not find convenience in using modern technology this man seems to be one of the few exceptions where he is fascinated with items such as binoculars which it is a simple method of viewing distant objects much easily.

But unfortunately, most of the Magi are usually above regular humans as they are often more prideful than regular people. Their absolute hater on the machines, thinking they were a taboo and a heresy against their arts of comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior as they simply believe that their magecraft are more superior than simple machines

In fact, they underestimated such technology so much that most of them are not even unaware that some of their comrades were already killed by servants which communication with each other is quite slow as they are using their familiar to deliver messages to different place in the northeastern and mid-Atlantic regions of the United States which quite huge to travel from one place to another.

The old man spoke to the young apprentice standing behind him. "Don't you agree, Faldeus?" he asked the man called Faldeus stood beside a tree perhaps two meters away from the old man.

"Oh yes," Faldeus replied. "Do you think that other would use the phones that I give to them?"

"Somehow I doubted it that they would use it," The old man answer with sighs in his voice. "Those fools, it would be a lot easily for them to use it instead waste time send the messages with the familiar to deliver to us."

"More importantly, need we really be so concerned about the cup? That so-called... 'Holy Grail ?" Faldeus asked. "Are we sure it is somewhere in one of the cities?"

The Holy Grail, it was a phrase often appearing in fairy tales and legends from times past but it can also refer to an unreachable or one-of-a-kind discovery that overshadows all others

The moment that phrase left Faldeus's lips, his teacher lowered his binoculars and spoke at him, with exhaustion apparent in his eyes. "Faldeus, was that a joke came from you?"

"No... I meant...," stuttered the apprentice. He lowered his gaze as if expecting a harsh punishment from him.

The old man shook his head and sighed, anger entering his voice. "I did not think I would have to ask this again, but... just how much do you know about the Holy Grail War from the materials I give it to you?"

"I did a quickly skim over it, but..." Faldeus said but the old man interrupts him

"Then you already know enough, be it from the tv new and a mere rumor among the Magi as long as there is some possibility that the Grail is somewhere in one of those cities, no matter how small the chance of it, the Clock Tower and Holy Church cannot afford to ignore that the Holy Grail is here," The old man said to him. "For it is the true desire of all Magi, yet at the same time a mere means to the ultimate end."

"Your knowledge of the Holy Grail War is sufficient. However, Faldeus I am unimpressed by your lackadaisical attitude. It disappoints me that you know so much about it, yet care so little about it. Depending on how things are turn out right now, this matter already disturbance the entire Association," The old man said with a sigh in his voice. "To add insult to injury, those wretches from the Church are surely turn up somewhere in this regions, they would possibly already send a supervisor somewhere in one of those churches. Get your head together, Faldeus."

"But is this really the place?" replied Faldeus, skeptical despite his teacher's admonitions. "The system underlying the Holy Grail War was built by the Einzberns and the Makiri. Is it not tied to this land that the Tohsaka proffered? Could someone really have replicated their system... a full seven decades ago?" He suggesting many conspiracy theory. "And hid this under the Clock Tower and Holy Church's nose."

"If this is indeed the place... ah, yes. In the worst-case scenario, it is possible that this place was built solely for the sake of the Holy Grail War for quite some time ago," the old man simply said, add his two cents to the theory. "From where we are standing on."

"Then it couldn't be!"

"Calm yourself Faldeus; that was just one possibility. It is said, after all, that the three founding families did anything and everything to attain the Grail. In any case, we have yet to learn who is attempting to recreate the Holy Grail War in this regions, it would not surprise me if the perpetrator was one of the Einzberns or of the Makiri but unfortunately from what I learn that first generation family head of the Matou family was already dead from the Fifth Holy Grail war which the two known members are still young and one of them does not have any particular abilities to use Thaumaturgy much," The old man answer while calm Faldeus down. "And it couldn't be Einzberns as I heard they apparently were trying to make a new one due that time. One of the Tohsaka is at the Clock Tower, so I doubt it is her handiwork as she is last family members and didn't know some of the records about the system of the Holy Grail."

"My only theory is that perpetrator was some relation to one of three founding families who was able to recreate the Holy Grail War to support many servants," The old mage said as he returned back to his binoculars, leaving open the possibility of the founding families was still being involved.

After surveying the area for a few minutes, the old mage prepared to cast a spell, as if it was the only reasonable thing to be done. The spell would render his binoculars capable of viewing the ebb and flow of ley lines much easily in his eyes

The apprentice gazed upon his master from behind, and meekly asked, "If a Holy Grail War truly does take place, surely neither we of the Association nor the devotees of the Church would keep quiet about it?"

"Indeed, if the Clock Tower manage to win and found the Holy Grail, the chances are low that they will return it back to the Three Founding Families. They would surely use something along the line that they are incapable of guarding magical artifact and sure instead that Clock Tower should be one guarding it as an excuse." "Not only would be the single issue, the Church would also get involved with the Holy Grail as the device that shares the same name as one of their holy artifacts warranted their attention, they would possibly demand the Clock Tower to hand it over it which both of them wouldn't back down," Exhausted, the old Mage chuckled. "Non-aggression pact be damn."

With a mixture of irritation and scorn permeating his voice, he talked and talked at great length, perhaps at his disciple, or perhaps at himself. "And of course, Heroic Spirits has already been summoned for some quite time which mean the preparations for a Holy Grail have already been made. Not only that Heroic Spirit has brought forth into this world, my worst doubts have also come true as I heard from the tv new that many of our scouts were been killed by arrows," He said in a displeasure voice. "They didn't stand a chance."

Those Magi were specialized hunters, they were a first-rate Magus and monsters specialized in combat who remove the opposition without mercy which only a few can stand any chance of facing them in direct battle out in a group, one can infer that it was a force meant from the start for extermination. Of course, these were not freelancers and belonged to the Association, but to see them get kill so easily which mean a Heroic Spirit did this, to face someone like that, all modern Magi might as well be cannon fodder or meatshields.

"Back at the Clock Tower, Lord El-Melloi said that he and his own group would arrive here soon and summon their Heroic Spirit as take advantage of prana-riched soil and stop whoever is in this conflict." "Which when they are done with summoning ritual, we would meet with them soon and talk about our next plan," The old Mage explained to Faldeus. "Hence, we are now- here in this land, in order to help study and search where it could be it to increase the chance that plan would be a success."

"It's a surprise to hear that coming from you, sir," Faldeus said as he eyed the old Mage.

"Speaking for myself, I very much hope that the Clock Tower would not try to use the Holy Grail to reach to the Root as it is a Magus duty and is the dearest wish of all Magi to reach to that faced with something that can lead to the Root,place."He replied, furrowing his brow. Should Clock Tower or other groups of Magus manage to get their hands on the Holy Grail for safe keeping or to study the artifact, it would likely be difficult for any Magus to faced with something that can lead to the Root without attempt to make own wish, or even destroy everything to prevent others from making one themselves.

"I am sure that many Magi would do anything to reach the Root to even betray each other for his/her own selfish desire, but, to be frank, I would not care about the Grail or the Root itself. If I were to reach the Root... it would be like an ill-mannered youngling muddying up my bedchamber with his unkempt shoes. That wouldn't do for me." He shook his head exasperatedly. "Even in that regard, I have no need of any wish-granting Grail which I am one of the people to support with Lord El-Melloi II to completely dismantle the Great Grail."

"Is that so, sir?"

For the umpteenth time that day, the old mage sighed at his apprentice. "In any case," he wondered out loud, changing the topic of the conversation, "in this new land, I have to wonder... just what manner of Servants could be summoned?"

"Indeed. Leaving Assassin aside as that class would most likely be one of the Hassan-i-Sabbah who all clad themselves in a black robe and hide their faces with a skull mask, which only a small number of Heroic Spirits can also be summoned as Servants of the Assassin class; the identities of the other six classes depend entirely on their summoners, so we truly have no way of even predicting what might happen." Faldeus said the old Mage as he looks at the drawn picture of Lancer, two Archer class, white hair girl in a dress and photo of a giant ship blasting the roof with a beam. "Even with the picture, we still do not know those servant's true names but if I took a guess about the two Archer class then I speculate them to be Orion and Atalanta."

"Hmm. That is a good guess, Faldeus," The old Magus nodded as the Archer class are from Greece region which Faldeus was able to deduce that both Archer class was Greek. "But the other two are most challenging of all and also about that giant ship which I am sure it from Egyptian origin perhaps from a Pharaoh servant that would narrow the list of names slightly but it was still quite large for me to simply make assumptions as there are many lists of pharaohs."

"In the meantime, we should head back to the camp the other are worry and I got the date we need," the old Magus said as he put his binoculars away. "We should get the other to pack up and meet with Lord El-Melloi II."

A loud explosion rocked the forest, followed by a shockwave that swept them off their feet. They all flipped into a fighting stance with their Magic Circuits, aimed toward the source of the unexpected explosion when a hurricane wind pushed them back a few feet.

"What the hell was that Mister Rohngall," Faldeus said, in a soft and steady voice.

Suddenly, a chill ran up the spine of the old mage, Rohngall. This was the first time Faldeus had referred to him by his name which he means it was something seriously.

"I don't' know Faldeus but it comes from our camp," Rohngall answer as his Magic Circuits, his nerves, and his blood vessels all conveyed a warning signal, causing an alarm bell to ring in his ears. "I have a feel that it is a servant in our camp now."

They head to back to their camp and slowly crept towards a low-lying red bush on the edge of the cone-shaped clearing. The trees laid strewn across the ground like a bulldozer ran through the area, and towards the other end of the clearing, some of the trees gave way to ash, as if something incinerated them. Everything was burned to ashes, the utter destruction of this beautiful forest.

Crunch crunch crik crak creak crack crik crunch

Every last one of Rohngall's bones and muscles creaked. Perhaps it was because he was tightening his guard, or perhaps he was just outraged at this sight.

There at the middle of fields was full of dead bodies and perhaps a Rider class, a female one, wearing a black draconic suit of armor with a draconic helm that had yellow glowing eyes on it. She was mounted on a black horse with gray armor and red eyes on its head. She was holding in one hand was a long spiked lance with red thorns wrapped around the black lace which she has impaled a man into it that tore through the poor man's body like it was paper.

She paid no heed to the blood that splashed into her armor and tossed the man out her way. She turns her head to a woman who shot a bolt of electricity at Rider which left her stunned for a sec. Rider quickly recovered and backhand the woman with her lance that knocked the woman with a sick snap which Faldeus and Rohngall could tell that the blow had snapped that poor woman's neck.

"Too fragile!" The Rider said as she uses her horse to trampled another man who was wounded on the ground and crush the man's skull which the piece of bone and brain went fly around the body as blood start forming a little pond. "You're an eyesore to me."

She searches around if there were any survivor left before move on to next place.

Which Faldeus and Rohngall moved out of the red bush and look around. "Of course, a servant would hunt any Magi that are in this regions, not only we has to be worry about Archer class, we has to worry now about Rider class scout around the place on foot."

"Mister Rohngall, what is our plan now?" Faldeus asked him. "There is nothing left in this camp right now."

"Our first plan right now, we going to nearby cities and hid there with a crowd of people," Rohngall said him. "I really hope that servant are not crazy enough to attack us in the public place and then we would contact Lord El-Melloi II and arrive at his location."

Soon Faldeus and Rohngall quickly left the scene as the explosion might catch the attention of firefighters and the police who would arrive pretty soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep under the sewers, a huge underground, several Magi were finishing conducting the Summoning Ritual. Materialization of the Servant was about to begin as the person who was surrounded by about ten of his pupil who step in front of the circle

This person was a reputable and intelligent magus who has formed a number of magical theories and learned a large number of techniques.

But he was in such a hurry as he has heard of the new that a group of Magi has been killed most likely Archer class. There was another Magi group he has heard are trying to summon their own servant as their magical natures grew weaker and weaker over time until they completely lost touch with the world of magic. And also another one was a group of freelance who are worked and selected by the Clock Tower to specifically for the purpose of retrieving the Greater Grail and stopping whoever cause this, in other words, this is a criminal hunt.

He bet everything on the perhaps a new upcoming Holy Grail, came to the United States of America and put all of his chips on the table which is all of his assets, his whole past, and even his future on it.

 _"I have nothing to fear. Everything will go smoothly."_ He thought as his smile vanished abruptly set aside his emotions and his selfish desires, focusing all his attention on the ceremony he was to conduct. He unified all his senses, focusing them to a point, and sealing off those which were unnecessary. His nerves, his blood vessels, and the invisible Magic Circuits that ran throughout his body.

He felt a hot liquid racing through those pathways and

"Zabaniya!" Cry a voice from nowhere.

The moment a voice spoke out of nowhere, time stopped

This unnamed Magi felt something brush against his chest. He lowered his head to look at it. _"What's this?"_ He thought before he vomited blood, still not comprehending what had happened to his body. It was doubtful if he even realized who had killed him. He did not raise his head back up, his body collapsed to the ground.

"How...!?" the ten pupils said in their mind as seeing their master's body suddenly turn utterly immobile which the disciple-mages panicked. Their eyes grew wide as they looked up at the ceiling as the situation unfolding before them.

A black figure fell down from the ceiling like a spider descending on a thread, smooth and inhuman. A ragged cloak obscured the true features of the body which a red arm come from his right arm, it extended all the way to unnamed Magi's body and where it brushed against his chest.

That red hand came to hold a heart and then crushed it which the arm bring the crushed heart close to a face obscured by a grinning skull mask and devour the heart.

"Delicious," the skull face said as its voice sounds so bizarre and inhuman.

One of the pupils raised his hand and, violet flame appear as it bursting into existence in his palm and shot it toward at the black figure.

The black figure dodges the flame as it hit the wall and backflip which black figure landed on fours, catlike, it leaped forward, small night-black throwing daggers leaping from its fingers aimed at one of the pupils' heart, neck, femoral artery, and liver.

All vital points have been hit as the pupil fall to the ground with a lot of daggers stick to his body.

The remaining mages looked at one of their mage's body and their gaze flitting back and forth at each other. They panicked and shouted, the mages armed themselves with weapons and intensely focused their magical energies which they surrounded the black figure in all side

One of the men drew a magical-seeming dagger and leaped towards him trying to impale him through his back which the skull man turn around and threw his red arm toward him, touched him by the head and crush it which causes his head burst into a bit and blood splattered everywhere.

Hearing that, the Mages all cowered in fear as two of them had perished but that was enough to convince them that they were dealing with a real, honest-to-god Assassin Servant: a being against which they were utterly powerless.

"I shall cleanse you heretic Magi," the skull face said a saliva beginning to drip from beneath his mask. "And eat you." It seems that he is not going to set those Magi a time to flee from him

In unison, they took a great leap backward and unleashed the full force of their magical energies on the skull man quickly threw each of the daggers at each Magi at one of the lethal points; eyes, the neck, the heart, and the kidneys. And then he threw his red arm at one of them.

Every one of the daggers at least hit one of the lethal points of every Magi who drop to the floor when been hit by the daggers and some of them shout in pain while other are dead.

"Zabaniya," the skull said as he crushing one of the poor Magi's heart. "Delusional Heartbeat." A Magi fell forward, eyes growing heavy at the dull and complete lack of heartbeat in his chest, his vision grew dark and foggy before long his eyes close.

Hassan of the Cursed Arm stares at his work and search if any of the Magi try to get up but it like looked none of them can not as they were in pain with the daggers who dug deep into their flesh trying to take it out of their body as the Dirks's tips are hooked, making removal from the target a hard task once they have struck.

"Good," The Hassan of the Cursed Arm said to himself as his smile grew too wide for his face and his blood-soaked teeth glistened. "Time to eat and thank you, Master, for -give me such a nice order."

He grabs one of the Magi by the neck and stares at the Magi who his eyes wide in fear in been eaten alive. "I start with you, heretic Magi, now do not struggle with me, it would be over quickly," The Hassan of the Cursed Arm said as other remain Magi stare in horror as one of their pupils would be eaten in front of them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" The Magi yelled in agony as Hassan of the Cursed Arm chomped down on his head and take a huge bite out of it.

* * *

Benjamin was back at school and was sit down in his chair, in pain. "That stupid red horse has to kick me in the stomach when I am just trying to feed him."

When Benjamin was done eat his breakfast, he went to grab the bags of horse's food and pour it into a huge bucket while Saint George's white horse is fine of eating it but Lu Bu's Red Hare doesn't want to eat which Benjamin decided to feed the red horse by the hand think that the red steed wants to feed by hand alone.

However, that because Lu Bu is Benjamin's servant, dozen not means that his red steed would like him as that horse is known to be fearsome and willful beast which was not attached to anyone but Lu Bu.

In fact, the red horse ends up attacks Benjamin and kick him in the gut which causes Enkidu who show up to hold the red steed by the neck before taming it to stop attack him.

Enkidu said to Benjamin that the horse doesn't trust him and was scared of him. "You should try to feed him gently, Benjamin or he think that you trying to hurt him."

"Hurt him?! that red horse almost killed me six times," Benjamin said to himself as he straight up from his chair. "Like it is fine by the way."

"Benjamin!" Which cause Benjamin to turn around to see his friend, Alex Tendou with his black hairstyle, blue eyes, and muscle body. "Had you heard that about the Museum incident a few day ago?" His face was extremely excited

"Yes, Alex." Benjamin answer to him, not want him to know that he was involved with in the museum incident. "It's was all over the news and I was watching it twice."

"Man, I'm like glued to the new these days." Alex Tendou said excitement. "It's crazy, those super people were kicking the police's ass left and right." "It was kinda scary but pretty cool, it like watches superheroes in real life."

"Or more like super villains, Alex," Benjamin said sarcastic. "Man, that completely scary for me to see that scene, I'm freaking about it."

"Oh come on, Benjamin," Alex Tendou asked. "This was the first time I was so interested in the new now because that museum incident, I want to know who they are and where do they come from."

Even since that Museum incident, the media has been covering the event before the ship attack the museum place, the coverage quickly grew from a local channel to a national and then an international headline. News travels so fast that some of the new channels were showing the event as breaking news while the Archer class were still rampaging with SWAT and it was spreading it around the world almost as soon it was resolved.

It was read on public computers, watched in front of TV sets, streamed to phones, switching from instruction to live coverage and even in Classrooms, it was told in a different language with different spin with every news networks in the world told the same event over and over.

Soon it is beginning to become a fear of terror attack and a more unusual fear of the incredible and unknown group now known to be out there somewhere, pervaded it. But so did an intense curiosity inside of everyone's mind and people gathered around television monitors and hovered over their phones, gobbling up every bit of news they could found, accurate or not.

"They gotta to be a super soldier, right?" Alex Tendou said to himself, wonder whoever they are "Who else could they be?" "They must be some superhero brigade or something like that."

Also, there were theories made about them and there were some crazy theories about them too. There's even some serious speculation that fiction has somehow become reality itself something for the realm of fiction which sound like the most retarded ideas Benjamin has even heard in his life or that the group is really an extraterrestrial life and that the ancient astronauts are true which sounds very much like science fiction that could be a movie somewhere in future. Some of the people were really harsh about the group said that they are not human as they have super strength, speed and maybe can shoot fireballs, that President of the United States and the US military should bomb the hell out of them and that benefit everyone in world which sound like a comic book that Benjamin read few day ago.

It was still a hot topic and the airwave was flooded with views of the new world from every angle that Benjamin can still hear in his classroom. Everyone wanted to cover either the attack or its wider implication. In fact, even Religious belief, philosophy and theology talk about the group too as people are trying to fit this new knowledge into their worldview rather than opposite about it. Benjamin begins to think that a lot of people are re-evaluating their beliefs about this and instead become atheists.

Inevitably, among all of the talk of philosophy and religious, a grounded question came up. Were the group come back again and show up somewhere in the world, where were they going to attack next? It was viewed as a remote possibility by officials but circulated widely on the Internet which was a pointed question that thought the attack was an act of God, an act of terrorism, or an act of war? Some of the people even think that the group could be among in public.

"Alex, can you cool down for a sec now?" Benjamin asked him as Alex was to guess a bit ridiculous. "You talk way too fast for me to make sense what are you talked."

"Opp, sorry about that Benjamin," Alex Tendou said as he catches his breath. "I was so interested that World is kindly fucked right now." "And what if there are more of them like some kind of invasion."

"Dragon?" Benjamin said randomly.

"A dragon would be real bad, Benjamin," Alex Tendou said half-sarcastically. "A dragon would get shot down by the power of American military and air force."

"I don't think American would save us this time, Alex," Benjamin said as he grabs a beer can and popped it, know that Dragon is not easily to go down as he read a quickly summary about the species who are on a pair of Five True Magic and have been involved with mankind since before the Age of Gods, and left many legends in the field of thaumaturgy due to having freely intermixed with humans in the past. "What about Tyranids?"

"Tyranids?" Alex Tendou laughed. "Then we are really dead if they are real."

Benjamin decided to change the topic. "So Alex what has you been doing due the weekend?"

"Oh me?" Alex Tendou said as trying to remember what he has been doing the past days. "I have been repairing cars a lot more now with US military who have been deployed here and some parts around New York and Washington DC." "There was also occasional riots and protests, but a greater concern was people refusing to stay home and are leave to go to work or do something else."

"Woah, that is a lot of US militaries here," Benjamin said with his eyes wide open. "Anything else that I haven't hear about?"

"Yeah while Mass medias are alight with information and speculation about the group, many of them are calling the competence of the United States's leaderships into question with lot of fear, uncertainty, and doubt is pervaded the nation," Alex Tendou said with sighs in his voice as he quickly pulled his chair out, seating down on it. "Serious, just because the President deployed the militaries here doesn't mean those fuck Medias just has to point fingers and demanding answers at him." "Man, I kindly feel sorry for him who has actually done nothing to do with this, he's understandably confused about what is going on here."

"Yeah no shit Sherlock," Benjamin said as pour the beer can into his mouth.

Soon the teacher arrived here and carry a bunch paper. "Oh, right class quit fool around and get into your seats." Which everyone gets in their chair and listen carefully. "I know that most of you have already heard about the museum incident that was a few day ago," "And about the rumor that the soldiers would station in New Jersey is true for the people's own safe."

While the teacher was talk about the new from a few day ago, Benjamin was stare at the window looked peacefully in the heat of summer which the sunlight pierced his skin like a poison-tipped arrow as he stood next to the window, the beads of perspiration dripped down in his cheeks. Usual, anyone sits near to the window would found it unbearable by the sun but for Benjamin who enjoy the warm of the heat breach in his skin.

 _"What a nice warm day today."_ Benjamin thought as his eyes search outside. _"Nothing like this is going to ruin my day."_

Then he notices Enkidu with a smile on his face, who was sitting on a tree's branch that was very close to the classroom's window and wave at him.

Benjamin was completely silent and turned his head back to his teacher before quickly write down his notebook

He then places his notebook against the window with the words that said. " **Quickly hide before anyone sees you, I would talk to you later about this!"** The look of Benjamin's face was priceless

* * *

Meanwhile a familiar bird was shot down by an arrow through the heart and begin to fall to the ground

Atalanta pulls her bow away as she watches the familiar bird land on the soil ground. _"A another familiar bird down."_ She thought as that was like five familiars she has shot down today and look like whoever is sent those bird somewhere is doing something important and she want to sure that whoever the person is doing right now is unable to do anything while she is around the city.

She looked down at the busy streets teeming with people. Car horns blared, police sirens squealed, and all around were the sounds of life. She peered over the side of the rooftop in a boring face that lacking interest or excitement. _"So noisy."_ Atalanta contemplation as she studies each people's face that gives a sense of emotion that gives laughter, joy, sorrow, fear, hatred, and love.

As a nature hero who lives largely in isolation from human civilization in the wild and uncanny affinity with the local wildlife, hate the smell of mechanical oil, machinery, and the garbage trash bin around the place. Decide to move to a different area of the city, she leaped off the top of the building and land on another rooftop, leaping gliding between many different types of buildings which are soon replaced with houses and short, squat building.

Nor far ahead she could hear the sound of children's loud, excited shouts as they poured out of a school building surrounded by parkland. Large yellow school bused filled a parking area, and as she watches them, Atalanta watched children climb onto the school bused with a smile. Her heart pounded with excitement at the sight of kids as it is been quite a while she has seen them as much of her time was about the Holy Grail war and fight heroes from individual time.

 _"Just looking at them,"_ She called excitedly in her mind as she watches the smile on the children's face as they playing with each other _"I can see their joy and love of life from here."_

Atalanta was about to move close to the children when the sound of frightened shouts reached her cat ears. She could feel genuine fear behind that word, like hot breath on her ears. Following the cry, she begins to change direction by leaping off the rooftop and run toward the sound.

Her cold, sharp keen eyes that containing a beastly glint caught sight of a man running as if his life depended on it. He was passing through the alley and climbing over fences, trying to get from away from the others who were chasing him. From what she can see the one who are pursuing the man were appear to be a group of gang members with almost all of them has shaved or bald head which is sometimes cover by the hat. Some of them were covered in tattoos in their bare arms or neck and wear blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

She could feel like that she almost hear his heart pounding ferociously in his chest as he tried to flee. But like deadly predators, his pursuers seemed to anticipate his every move. They split into two groups, each taking a different direction.

From her vantage point in the sky, Atalanta could see the man was heading into a trap. She leaping rapidly forward as the man manage to get out from the alley and across the downtown streets with red brick apartments building.

At first, the man stops run and trying to breathe some fresh air into his mouth, think that he lost them before been punching in a face by one of the gang members out of nowhere which cause the poor man to rammed into a random person.

"We got you now,man!"

"Shit!" the man shout as Atalanta who managed to see what the man looked like, he was a tall, dark-skinned man with brown shaved hair, wear a light blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with a bright blue shoe. He tried to get up before been kicked beneath the mouth by an overweight man with blue sunglasses and black hair glue the way back.

"GAGH!" the dark-skinned man yell in pain as blood and some of his teeth flew out of his mouth. He was cornered as some of his tormentors appear from the alley and from two directions behind a one of the red brick apartments building. The dark-skinned man punches the first attacker and knocked him to the ground. But the others quickly pounced. the poor man was punched repeatedly in the stomach and face until he collapsed to the ground and curled into a tight ball.

The overweight man notices other people who were watch in horror and eyes open wide in fear. "Get the fuck outta here people! This is none a' your goddamn business!" He shouts at people who were on the downtown streets and watches this terror scene that was unfolded in their eyes.

"C' mon, put up a better fight cried the largest of the gang members as he kicked his prey.

Their victim lay on the ground in a tight ball. "Leave me alone please!" he begs

The overweight man pulled back his foot and gave the poor man another brutal kick in the back. Before long the other gang members start doing the same in the rib cage, head, and back.

"UNGH!" Blood was running from his nose, and a large, angry bruise was already forming on his cheek and eye.

Atalanta's temper flared. While she was born in a time where it was killed or be kill which that in the wilderness but that didn't mean she was above-helping people whenever she came across children in need, she would always try to help them as she could and would even go out of her way to do so but to see the sight of that poor man's blood and how the fear excited the attackers even more. She could feel their heated anticipation at the beating was about to come with more tormentor. _"No more!"_ She roared in her mind as she jumps down from her vantage point and charging at one of the gang members, she lifted her booted foot and kicked a gang member's head aside which cause him to go fly across the garbage trash bin with a broken skull.

"What the fuck?" Which all of the gang members turn their heads to see a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens to young adulthood and hold a jet black, Western-style bow that is larger than her own height. She wore a green dress with a green skirt that was fitted tightly her body and her foot were a set of high black boot that covered most of her skill. Her hair was unkempt and slightly yellow and green. What caught their attention was her beastly appearance of a lion's tail poking out from her skirt and pair of cat ears on the top of her head.

"Oh look at what we have here, Gang," The overweight man said with a cold grin "A filthy girl trying to play hero."

Atlanta glared at the leader of the gang which she was going to start filling the guy with her arrows but decided not to as she wants to do more than just broken them, she going to make them fear her so much now.

"You should have got out while you have the chance girl," The overweight man said with a growl. "You don't have the skills to beat us anyway and you are not going walk here alive."

"Get her, boys!" Shout the leader of the gang as the gang member charged at Atalanta who then jump over them and kick two of them across their side into the street which one of the them end up crash into a window of a store.

Their terrified screams soon filled the air as Atalanta use her bow as a bat to hit three of them in the face as fly across the ground.

"UNNGH"

"OOFF!"

"GAAH!"

"AAGH!"

"GAH!"

"Guys! Guys! you gotta get over here, Quick!" A Latino-American age 25-year-old man who named Raymundo Ray Santiago who was Benjamin's friends, was the eyes and ears of the streets, has street smarts and connections. He was yell at some of his friend who were just do nothing by drink beers. "There's a girl that was on the TV New a few day fighting Puerto Ricans outside! It's fucking awesome!"

"Are you talk about the attractive young girl that was kick ass with the SWAT member from the museum place?" One of Raymundo Ray Santiago's friends asked as he drops his beer on the floor.

"Yes! she is kicking Puerto Ricans' ass from the corner of the street," Raymundo Ray Santiago said excitement. "Come on, hurry up it fuck cool man!"

As Raymundo Ray Santiago and his friends got to the scene there was already a huge crowd of people use their phone, cell phone, or camera on Atalanta who was easily just evaded the gang member's blow and kick before jump over them and use her bow to knock some of them to the ground. "Holy crap."

Raymundo Ray Santiago soon notice a tall, dark-skinned man on the ground with blood spill out of his face and nose which he realize that man need a Medic attention

"Well, Don't just stand there! call the cops! They're gonna kill this guy if you don't do anything!" Raymundo Ray Santiago yell to the crowd of people who just watched amazing and horror as he starts to dial 911 and the ambulance on his cell phone. "Come on let help that poor guy!" Which his friends end up carry the wounded man out of the fight.

One of the gang members trying to threw a garbage trash bin to Atalanta's head in which she had to move her head to dodge and in return that gang member gets hit by her bow in the center of his nose which may shatter the bone of his face. "UNNGH!"

"Motherfucker! I going kick your ass!" a gang member declared as he holds his stomach in pain "Asshole!"

Hey, where the hell you going?" another gang member held his ball in pain as he sees one of their member trying back away.

"Are you kidding me? said the gang member who was back away from her as his face was bleed and some of his teeth were fell off. "This girl's fuckin' nuts!"

"Jesus Christ," A random person said as he took a photo at Atalanta which she doesn't look tired at all, save some blood that was on her bow and green dress. "She just wraps half of them already."

"What do we do, boss?" a gang member asked the overweight man Puerto Ricans as both of them were shaking in fear to see a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens to young adulthood demolish half of their gang. "That girl's fuckin strong and no pushover, we got to get out of here!"

"With this!," Puerto Ricans said as she hears a clicking sound reached her ears which she ducked as the bullets flew over her head and hit the wall behind her. The crowd of people screamed and move little far back as the overweight man aiming at Atalanta with the revolver in his hands. "Don't you move little girl or I would pull this trigger on you."

"You can try," Atalanta spoke up as she was ready to unleash most of her speed on him before he can shoot at her. "I like to see that you are fast enough to pull the trigger on me."

"Oh, that is it!" Puerto Ricans declared as he was about to unload the bullets at her. "Eat it bitch!"

But before he can pull it, Atalanta sudden paused and stiffened as she senses a presence of servant coming closer to here. _"Wait, I know this presence, he is here too."_ She thought.

In an instant, human-like bullets forms slam into Puerto Ricans' hand which cause to shatter the bone inside of his hand. "Ahhhhhhhh, my fucking hand!" He yells in agony as he stares at his broken hands. "What the fucking happen to my bloody hand?" He cries painfully in wonder what in the world did this to his hands but was answered by another voice.

"Look for this?" a voice comes from a man wore silver-black armor with a red scarf tied around his chest. The scarf trailed off behind in the wind as his green hair sticking back and gave a smug smirk. "Little man." He was leaning against the wall and holding the revolver casually in his right hand.

"Holy shit, do you just see that?" Raymundo Ray Santiago said to his friends as they were open their eyes wide open. "That man just took Puerto Ricans's gun out of his hand in a god-like speed."

"I know right?" his friends answer as he took a look at the man's appearance, he looks like to be a great hero like in a past legend, one who would be admired by any man or woman, young or old. "Do you think that he is like the Flash (a comics character), those superheroes like DC comics or Marvel Comics?"

"I am not sure but I am going to said that this is awesome!" Raymundo Ray Santiago shout in an excitement voice. "Man, this so going to be on TV right now."

"What?!" Puerto Ricans yelped in surprise as he spun around in surprise to see Achilles holds his revolver. "M-my gun!"

"Hey, Sister I am glad to see you," Achilles said with a carefree smile on his face. "I just sense you when I was near to the city." Which Atalanta roll her eyes as she heard the comment, why wasn't she surprised for him to calling her that name

"Y-you bitch! You took my gun!" The overweight man shouts to him when been in pain with both of his hands broken.

"Oh glad to see that you realize it," Achilles said with a mock sigh as he thumbed the hammer. "So this is what the gun looked like." He had never actually seen a gun before until now, but the Holy Grail had already given him a minor bit of information about the important stuff.

"Give me back my gun!" The overweight man cried as he trying to use his broken hand to grab it, only for Achilles to simply back up quickly and hold the weapons out of his reach.

"Do you think I will simply give you back your gun because you asked?" Achilles asked with a shake of his head and then give a smirk. "Don't worry, though I'll give it back to you since I'm a nice person."

Achilles then drew his hand back and pistol whipped Puerto Ricans across the face with a sicking crack which causes Raymundo Ray Santiago to winced from that sight.

"Guh!" The overweight man spun backward and fell to the ground with a broken nose, freezing his gang members as they stared at their fallen leader in shock at the fact that one girl beat half of them and green haired man wore a silver-black armor was able to knock him out with a single blow to the face with just a simple toss of hive his gun back.

"Well, let me be done with you all," Achilles said as he pulls his black spear and in a heartbeat, he knocks them all to the ground in with broken bone inside of their bodies. "You should know that it is an honor to fell before me."

"Why are you here Rider of Red?" Atalanta asked as she put her bow in her back, know that she feel little happy that one of her comrades is here too.

Achilles grinned affably, as though he had been waiting for her to ask. "Well Archer of Red, while I scout around to look for my teacher so when I sense you fight those trash so I decide to help you out and sure you were all right."

"Indeed," Atalanta said simply as there was no embarrassment, surprise or even anger to his words at all which he scratched his head awkwardly as she shrugged off his sure-fire advance with ease once again. "But thank anyway." She smirked slightly which Achilles open his eyes little wide and coughed.

"Anyway let check on that guy you has just save," Achilles said as he walks to tall, dark-skinned man who was leaning against a car. "Hey, are you okay buddy?" He asked as to check to see his wounded face.

The tall, dark-skinned man said, "Thank you." Thank you so much."

Which then the crowd of people cheer out loud or clap their hand as some of them were taken the picture over and over. Some of them walked toward Achilles and Atalanta to pounding their backs, shaking their hands or enveloping them in hugs

"Way to go, man!"

"Dude, that was friggin amazing!"

"Man this is so going on youtube."

"This is fucking great, are those real life superhero costume?"

"God dammit, talk about a beauty, she is hot!"

Achilles noticed Atalanta's discomfort and managed to keep them from making too much contact with her. "Alright, thank you very much for your hospitality but let us get back to our business." The Trojan Hero said as starts heard the sound of police and ambulance come this way. "Just make sure the guy is safe for now." Which He and Atalanta begin to leave the scene

"Hey, wait.. who are you?" Raymundo Ray Santiago asked to them.

Which Achilles turned his head to him and answer. "Us, we are heroes." And then they leaping up to the rooftop out of their sight which unbeknown to them, a bird made of emitted light was watching the entire battle before fly off back to it home base.

* * *

Sergeant Jeffery Smith scanned on Detective Augustus and Detective Valerio who were in the meeting room, sitting on folding chairs looking anxiously at one another. Each has the same look that said they found something really important but sound so ridiculous that they need to share it out to each other before hand it to the other police force.

All of them didn't look like they have enough sleep right now.

"I guess that from the look of your face mean you got something important, right my friend?" Asked Jeffery Smith as he cleared his throat. "So what do you has Augustus."

"Well, you have no ideas what I found due the crime scene," Detective Augustus said as he gives a leather bound book from out of his pocket to Jeffery Smith who read the title _"Heaven's Feel."_ "Found this in one of the bodies, I have read it some time ago and this stuff was something we weren't supposed to know which I begin to believe that is true by the way."

Sergeant Jeffery Smith quickly read into the leather bound book and was started to trying to calm his nerves down as it was quite shaken for him. It was an entry detailed about the Holy Grail that was a treasure of a magical wish-granting device fought over by Magus every sixty years or so. The Holy Grail was created by the Three families, the Matous, the Tohsakas, and the Einzberns. To get the Grail, seven of Magus would battle to the death by summoning heroes of the past.

This Holy Grail war was has been going on for years and never made on news, which meant there is a massive conspiracy in underneath their nose, eyes, and eyes, Sergeant Jeffery Smith doesn't like that one bit at all and what information he has got in his hands is actually true.

"God damn it, this is a fine mess we've gotten into this," Jeffery Smith said as he notices that Detective Augustus have a lit cigarette in his mouth and bags under eyes, Detective Valerio has it too but without a cigarette in his mouth. "You didn't tell anyone else about this but me?"

"No, I don't think anyone in the force is going to believe this and probably laugh this out," Detective Augustus answer as know that nobody won't automatically believe the detectives what they said when they make bold or outlandish claims that they can't prove. "Did you tell anyone else but me and Valerio?"

"I would have, but I wanted to do a bit more of evidence in my own case before delivering it to the Chef," Jeffery Smith respond as he rubbed his chin in thought. "But now it all make sense right now as I going to say it." "We have just fought with mythological figures face to face and almost got our ass kick by them."

"You know I have never been actually been scared in my life," Augustus muttered. "I mean, mythological Heroes that use weapons that can destroy cities." "What the hell man?!" Cops would always react badly when encountering something mind blowing for the first time, it doesn't matter if they were rookies or veterans.

"Heroes or not, it doesn't matter that they are out somewhere in the cities and we are going to found them," Detective Valerio spoke out for the first time in the meeting room. "We can't let those technicalities, conspiracies, and legend heroes stop us from making this happen."

Detective Augustus gave him an astonished look and asked, "How can you be so calm about all this, Valerio?"

Detective Valerio simply shrugged in response. "Augustus, I've been in the force long then you and seen things that are strange a lot, my friend. Things that involving super weapons or conspiracies which are the first time the two have been combined, though."

"If you say so," Detective Augustus gave a weary sigh "But who is going to believe that suspect are heroes from mythological and legend, I can hardly believe who we are fighting against and yet still don't know enough about what we're dealing with the group." "So what do we do about this information we have got?"

The answer came to Detective Valerio. "We would keep quiet about this information for now than when we have enough evidence support our claims." he simply explains. "We can get the other force to manhunt them."

"Well, we got to be careful what we are say now as I am assuming that all the walls have ears right now," Detective Augustus said as he looks to Sergeant Jeffery Smith. "So what about you, what do you has found?"

Sergeant Jeffery Smith shows an book and then the picture of Lancer. "It turns out this suspect true identity is Enkidu from the book of Epic of Gilgamesh, an old poetry in the circa 2100 BC." It said the those Heroes are called Servant to hide their true name as it can reveal much about them like certain traits about their abilities which can be likely to have their identities found out ."

"So that mean we has to go make a note of brush up on every legend and folktale as much we can read," Detective Augustus said with a tired sigh. "It is going to be a waste of time for me to read it.

"Do you read a lot?" Detective Augustus asked Detective Valerio.

"Yes, when I have the spare time to do so." Valerio answer as he picks up the book and opens the chapter one, reading it a little.

"Oh good for me it is waste my time, Books are all of the roots of evils," the fat detective said with relief. "Fuck con, liberals, you named it all got their ideas from books." Back when He was still a little bit young as a detective in the nineteen nineties which the world was just getting over the Cold War and starting to fear Y2K. All of the events around the world due that time can be best described for many like a bad hangover, with many disillustioned former yuppies finding emotional emptiness and the rest suffering from the ailing economy like most of the communist countries who has become way worse after the fall of communism and a new generation coming into adulthood with an appropriately pessimistic outlook in America which were stable and peaceful time.

Well, most of the time as in the mid-90s, the most infamous things were the right-wing militia fanatic that coinciding with Bill Clinton's first years in office who has made some progressive of sponsoring peace talks between warring factions and success leading the nation to a period of strong economic prosperity for the first time in office at a time when gay rights, government-sponsored health care, and gun control became a significant backlash from conservative groups. All of the events were just too much for Augustus to take so he just stop reading new and book that is all bunch of straw hypocrite and disgust for those naive schmucks who ignore the hard facts and think they can save the everything of the world with their pretty words

"Well, you should do a search for every legend and folktale, my friends," Detective Augustus suggest. "While I and Jeffery Smith go out of the field look for more of those servants if that what they are called." Which Detective Valerio nodded his head as Jeffery Smith give him other picture of other servants to let him search what the other's true name.

A police walkie-talkie that was in his pocket blared out, _"Inspector?"_ The detective picked it up and brought it up to his ear. "Yes what is it?" the detective answered as he listened to what the walkie-talkie was saying before placing it back into his pocket, and then he turned his head toward his friend. "We got huge jackpots here."

"What was it this time?" Jeffery Smith asked as he grabs his coat.

"We got two huge one this time," The fat detective said as he put his cigarette in the ashtray. "Lot of calls from two place, one at a forest where a group of hikers saw a huge loud explosion from what appear to be camp, we got firefighters take out of the fire nearby and the police block the anyone from came in." "And the last one was at downtown streets where a man got saved from gang members by one of those Archer class which I think it is the Archer of Red but there was also an another new suspect who called himself Rider of Red."

"So that mean they still around the regions," Sergeant Jeffery Smith as he wonders what is going on. "What are they do right now?"

"I don't know what are they doing," Detective Augustus answer as he opens the meeting's door and walks out. "But I do know that they are killing unknown force behind our back."

* * *

The White House

A CIA and an FBI man walk into the Oval Office with a serious face. The FBI remarked this to his counterpart who reminded him that what they were about to tell the President is something they have no idea what they are deal with.

They open the door and see President George W. Bush sitting in his chair. "Sit down, gentleman," the president said cordially." What do you have for me today?"

"Are you familiar with Museum incident, sir?" The CIA man began to ask.

"The one in Jersey city near to New York that shook the world?"

"Yes, that one sir," The CIA man said as he opened his folder "We has a lot to show you, it disturb to see."

"Oh, good I need to know enough about who am I dealing with, luckily the press are making up their own story at this point but that's not going to keep up for long," George W. Bush said with a grim. "The people are demand answer from me and are question my leadership right now." "So explain to me."

"We have imagery of the event," The CIA man placed several pictures on the President's desk. He pointed out several features. "This shows their appearance, abilities and fight style."

"So any ideas who they are?" George W. Bush asked as he picks one that show what appeared to be four people jumping out of the Egyptian-looking ship. "Or where they are from?"

"The NSA(National Security Agency),DIA(Defense Intelligence Agency),CIA(Central Intelligence Agency), and FIA (Federal Bureau of Investigation) has all gather what info they have on this unknown group and so far none of us know who they are or where they from." "All we know about them is that they have advanced weaponry, advanced-looking ships and what appear to be super soldiers who possessed state-of-the-art skills and abilities that would look like it comes from a comic book."

"You're joking right?" George W. Bush asked uncertainly at what he is heard. "I begin to believe that your collection got mixed up with the intel report."

The CIA man shook his head "No, sir it is not a joking at all we are sending operatives into New York and New Jersey to find this group as we speak."

"Mister President, in a situation like this it is critical that we focus on what we deal with, not denies at what we are showing you, sir," the FBI man said, speaking up for the first time. "We know that they hid somewhere in one of the cities and do something underneath our eyes."

"Okay, I believe you for now but what worries me is that this groups could be a threat to the America and the safe of the people," The President leaned back in his chair. "I want you to found them, apprehend and interrogate this group so see what their true colors really are."

"The CIA man and the FBI man shared a nervous look. "Sir, I would request a different approach, an authorization from you to speak with this group to discuss the benefits of recruiting them into the government and bring whoever their leader is, right here." the naval officer counter offers. "We can offer them a lot of deal that would benefit them and would help to add a military boot for our nation."

"So far, you want me to give you a constitutes direct involvements with this unknown group and make a deal with them," The President stated. "With a good chance that they could be terrorist or some worse."

The FBI man stood up and paced the room. "I know that it would be a questionable act for suddenly investing almost everything on this but this is not a first time we've done this, sir." He pointed out. "The groups easily leave most of the law enforcement units alive without too much of injuries on each of the unit with just a few broken bones on the arms, legs, and heads, they didn't look like they want to slaughter any of them along the way to complete their mission."

"If your intelligence and plan is accurate and would work, I have to put America, and the people of America first. With that said, You have a go. But I never authorized this plan of your." The President warned him, "And if they are what I said about them are true then I would use every authorization to eliminate them for the safe of the people and the world."

"Thank You, sir." The FBI man said which he walks out the Oval Office, then he takes his cell phone and smiles as he talks to the unknown caller. "The President give us a go but he said he never authorized this, how is the process of your, any luck found them?"

"Well, it seems that the six Servants have been seen,"said the unknown caller. He spoke with great gravitas. the only Master whose identity we have been able to confirm is so far none." "We are aware of multiple other Magi in the cities, but regrettably, we have been unable to determine which of them, if any, possess Command Spells that have confirmed that any of them were part of the Museum incident or has entered the War." replied a humble voice from the cell phone.

"Is that so," replied The FBI man with barely-concealed frustration and disappointment in his voice. "The cities-wide surveillance system is surprisingly impotent and this is what we have found."

The unknown caller calmly continued to deliver his report "We did observe four of the servants that has gone around the northeastern and mid-Atlantic regions, however, the servants have been killing any Magi or any familiar that they come across their path and make each scene as loud or quiet as possible." It is thankful that our agent who was situated there, disguised as hikers and mountain climber were normal human as they evaded from them."

At first, we thought whoever the Master was is to be a fool, but it seems that he/she is quite capable of know where the Magi are."

"And you have not identified any of the Heroic Spirits? Nor any of their characteristics?" The FBI man asked

"Only some of them but we were unable to make heads or tails of the surveillance data on them. We are certain that two of them the Archer class that on TV new are from Greece region," The unknown caller answer. "That is all."

"Good, continue your work and let other shows what you has found." The FBI man said as he closes his cell phone. This FBI man is part of the American Mage organization that separate from the London-based Mage Association and that answers to the American government rather than being an organization of magi, it instead only has some Magi as members as members took data from Fuyuki's Grail War and were begins to planned their own ritual of the Holy Grail war an experiment where the real purpose of it was to not re-create a power to grant wishes, instead the American Mage organization had only wanted a Holy Grail that would allow them to weaponize the ability to summon Servants which is equivalent to summoning a Noble Phantasm in hope of creating a new, independent command, sideline several projects which they turn the entire military of the American government on its head by introducing the concept of a sentient weapon and super soldier as a cover up

But when an actually real Holy Grail appear out nowhere in the America land and start a worldwide outbreak news cause the American Mage organization to cancel their plan of making their own ritual of the Holy Grail war and found out who was responsible for this. Their organization had established a net that ensconced around the entire cities, to go found more information about the servants and look whoever their leader is, in a hope of engaging in diplomacy with the leader.

* * *

A strange church was built atop of a hill with a long road leading to a rather extravagant building for building a small church. It was a pure white building, it had two stained glass windows on the front side and a clock in the middle. The bell tower was in the spire on the top of the church. Other than that is was a stereotypical Christian church.

A soft humming filled the church just after the sunlight poured through the windows The time was nine thirty-seven as a 21-year-old woman was swept the floors of the church.

Her physical appearance tends to bring forth thoughts of purity. Mostly due to her all white attire, white hair, and pale skin. She proudly stands at one hundred and sixty-eight centimeters, or five foot six. She maintains her figure at fifty-nine kilograms or one hundred and thirty pounds. She wears her hair up in a long ponytail that hangs just above her waistline. When she lets her hair down it reaches a few inches above her knees. She has a naturally pale skin that burns when left out in the sun too long. She has Irish descent that gives her pale blue eyes that catch everyone's attention. Her long white hair is silky and takes roughly two hours to dry. aria has her bangs cut short and let them hang around her face, framing it. She has a scar over her left eye from when she was first in the executors. She had the option to have it healed but opted to keep it as a reminder of her duty.

She was wearing a white dress that has a floral pattern covering it. She wears a short white jacket that matches the floral pattern to help keep herself covered from the elements. This acts a dual purpose, underneath her dress and jacket she wears her holy shroud. It is fully wrapped from her upper thighs to her upper forearms allowing her to maintain its healing effect while keeping it hidden. She keeps a strap of the shroud around her waist as a belt to use for others. On her left side, there is a rapier she wears when performing formal duty, however, it is usually never on her in combat or when not necessary. She wears shin high white heels that have a one-inch heel on them.

Earlier this morning a few calls came in, one from the Clock Tower, telling her that the new holy grail had been activated a few day ago. She could still remember the uncertainty in the magus' voice. Had something gone wrong with this new holy grail? Perhaps, but that thought was foreign to Maria. She had no clue how the grail truly worked as there is more servant to be summoned, other than that one needed permission as a master to use it. How long had she been here?

The church sent her here a few day ago to get used to the area. But it felt like much longer like a month, she had been volunteering to pass the time. It was nice and quaint in this church, in her church. She was the only one here, occasionally a church member would stop by with her monthly allowance. But she used most of it on food and donations. She wished she had more company sometimes, but then again there were plenty of animals around. It was a nice break from being an executor. No more monsters, no more long hard fought battles. It was understandable why Father Black chose this life after he got older.

According to what she was told, many Magus will notify her of their participation in the holy grail war. It is her job to ensure that the public is never let known of this war, using the resources of both the church and the magus' association. Should a magus' servant die, it is her job to protect them until the end of the war. Well, only if they are to register with her once they summon their servant.

"Saber, Caster, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Assassin, and Berserker class," Maria muttered softly to herself as she swept the floors of the church. The seven servant classes, each one classified by what they were most known for in life. She was curious whom would be summoned if not what the masters would wish for.

In regards to Magi, Maria studied them a bit curiously. She never heard much about them and considers them to be the same as Harry Houdini. While she recognizes Magecraft as a real thing, she can't help but think it as unnatural. This doesn't cause her to discriminate against Magi but rather she is fascinated by them. The church warned her many times that Magi don't take kindly to people like her, always asking questions about their secrets. She has met a total of three Magi in her time in the church. Each one she talked with over coffee discussing what the church needs from the ClockTower. Her favorite one so far is Waver Velvet, El Melloi II. She thinks of Magi as sheep that merely are trying to find their Shepard, the root.

Magus were so interesting, but they let their faith blind them. In the search of the Root they dedicate their lives to research only to pass on their wish to their children. For generations countless great minds are lost to this research; for only to have no real results. It was a strange concept to Maria, but she was not one to judge them. That was someone else's job.

She was only to ensure this Holy Grail war went off without a hitch. Ten-thirty came around fast. Maria had just finished cleaning the rest of the church and went to unlock the doors. She was wearing her usual attire, prepared for the worst. The clicking of the locks sliding back into place, the creaking of the church doors, all sounded so eerie. It was almost as if it was an omen for the bloodshed to come.

The doors swung wide open, no problems in sight. The cold air blew through the church while the sunlight warmed the pews. The day was beautiful, every day was when you survived the night. Maria remembered how many nights she went without sleep, how many without food. All for the sake of the church, she had to be conditioned like a soldier. Life like this was nice, but she couldn't keep it for long. She started to notice her cabin fever, she didn't like passively helping. She wanted to directly help people. She wanted to hunt the dead apostles and save people. She loved to volunteer and take care of the sick, but it wasn't what truly fulfilled her.

Inhaling a breath of fresh air, Maria turned around and walked towards the altar of the church. She prayed every morning before the church officially opened. Kneeling below the altar, her prayer was always considered strange. Father Black told her to recite it before each mission, it was a good luck ritual of sorts.

"Lord, please give me strength when my legs give out. Please give me courage when I harbor only fear. Renew my faith in the face of evil and allow me to love those who cannot love themselves. Thank you for this blessed day, amen." And on cue, it turned eleven in the afternoon as she finished her prayer.

* * *

"I assume there's no need for a background briefing, hmm," A careworn, elderly priest slightly tilted his head away from the altar, and began talking as if to himself. There was a meagerly furnished lounge above the entrance to the chapel. The room was rather cramped, and a charitable person would probably consider this the most modest church "Well, how should I put it? The only clergy in the organization is inexperienced with the war. I wouldn't expect them to be able to do anything about something like a Holy Grail War."

The Church's mission was the governance of all miracles and magics in the world, and it stood in direct opposition to the Magic Association, which concealed miracles from the world. However, this relationship was somewhat different when it came to this Sixth Holy Grail War. The Holy Grail was the genuine article, one of their most sacred artifacts, it was not possible for someone to use its name lightly.

It had been determined that the cover-up currently underway in the forest a few hours ago was operated by neither the Holy Church nor the Magic Association, but rather by a third party with the power to control law enforcement and national intelligence agencies. The Church didn't have all the details, but at the very least it was clear that someone or somebody was controlling the federal government of the United States behind their back, was involved. It also carried the implicit message, "Your power is unnecessary to this Holy Grail War." Bluntly put, someone was telling them to piss off.

There were some who resented that notion and found it unforgivable. These would be those who presumed to watch over the people of New Jersey. Other voices of different intent spoke of entering New Jersey by force. And so, the order had come down to Maria Black, an Executor who were qualified to be the war's administrators and proceed to the city with all due haste

"Yes, hmm, how to put it, indeed. These are direct orders from the headquarters of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament I'm reluctant to have her be in New Jersey, but there isn't anyone else in the immediate vicinity of the site, hm," The priest seemed rather timid as he continued his spiel. "If she didn't accept it then the next best choice would be me, but look, her action's really more her thing, yes? Hm. You see, I think someone like her with much better stamina is better suited to the task this time. Hm. Well, if we were in a state where the Holy Church had more pull, we could force the government to do what we want, but we're not as strong here." "Well, that's the story. They probably targeted an area where our influence was weak to set their plans in motion."

It was true that the Holy Church had the power to move nations if is only in countries where the Church's influence was strong then it could work just like if the Holy Grail was in England and the United Kingdom where the Clock Tower is located who can the same too.

But in the America, the Holy Church's influence varied by state, and the Church could apply considerable pressure when circumstances such as the elected president and public opinion were favorable. In the states where the Church's influence was weak, however, it could be difficult to manipulate events. Even the Mage's Association would also have a hard time manipulate events as it is near the Washington, D.C which would be difficult with USA government breathing down their neck but at least the Association can smuggle some of their force in that place little by little as their location is near to the United States.

If the Holy Grail was in Fuyuki, Japan once again, it had only been possible to hush up numerous disasters thanks to decades of preparation for the Holy Grail Wars. The covering up of incidents such as the loss of the fighter planes had required political capital from every possible angle.

He seemed to look at a document that has **Maria Black** name on it.

Her History and some of her Achievements and skills:

Maria was born with the true last name of Fitzgerald. She was of German descent to a couple that put her up for adoption. While she was lucky, or perhaps unlucky, enough to be put in the orphanage ran by the church. She was raised by the man known as Father Black. His first name was unknown to many of the children and even most of the nuns. He had the past with the church in London but that was all that was known. The start of her life started at the age of four. When she was fully adopted by Father Black, the last day of innocence.

Maria took the last name Black at the request of Father to help solidify their relationship as parent and child. Maria was raised in the orphanage, spending her days studying the bible and its virtues. While Father kept a close eye on her, he had greater plans. She went to a catholic school near the orphanage and studied there until she was fourteen. At fourteen Father pulled her out from the school and opt'd for home schooling. This was when Maria was introduced to the true nature of the church. Father Black explained his past life as an executor. A low-class one that merely went on clean up missions for the higher ups. Maria was then placed into a training program Father personally created.

He started to teach her how to move around gracefully, how to think under pressure. His true motive was revealed to make a warrior out of her. He intentionally chose her, a child with no history of this world. Someone who could dedicate themselves to the church fully and have no earthly connections left. Maria followed with his plans as he wanted. She had fully devoted herself to the church and him as her foster parent. He started to train her in armed combat and tactical decisions at the age of fifteen. By the age of sixteen, she started to master how to move around a battlefield with little to no effort. Her insight and reflexes began to develop faster than Father expected.

He sent her off to join the Executors at the age of seventeen. Their parting was more akin to a soldier going off to war than a girl moving from home. Maria was trained in the ways of an executor for a year until they decided she was ready. Upon being assigned her first task, she was sent out to clean up a battle where a dead apostle was held. However, the dead apostle managed to get a hold of the next city over. Turning over half its residents into vampires. Maria, along with her team of three, had to hold off the undead numbering in the tens of thousands. Her quick thinking and steadfast resolve allowed her to ensure that none of her teammates were killed.

The church recognized this achievement with the gift of her shroud. She was then sent upon varies missions to kill the dead apostles themselves. Operating within a team of five, her and four others would hunt down dead apostles regularly. With her defensive mindset, she was able to keep casualties to an all time low. At the age of twenty, she had already assisted in killing thirty dead apostles. Becoming an expert, she had never killed one on her own but rather handled keeping it cornered. Her skills laid in the ability to keep off the dead apostle's minions and healing her teammates. She earned her nickname, The Wall of God, from her most recent mission. She held off roughly three thousand undead while her teammates cornered and killed a dead apostle. None managed to slip by her, ensuring that her teammates could complete the mission with no hindrance. Many commented how she pulled off such an impossible feat. Maria commented that it was rather easy once you funneled them into a narrow passage. Only roughly two hundred at a time could push through to reach her at once.

Recently, she gained a sacrament from her friend. He gave it to her as a gift from her thirty-fifth completion. While compared to other executors who can handle a dead apostle on their own, she excels in teams. The church decided to send her to New Jersey to be the moderator of this grail war. Due to her indifference and skill in saving lives, they believe she is the key to ensuring no one in her hands gets hurt.

"Well, I hope that she can survive the war unlike the other war's administrators who has mysterious got killed off due each Holy Grail war as it keeps get worse like The Great Fire of Fuyuki, the destruction of a high-rise hotel, the summoning of a sea monster, and the loss of military fighter jets had all occurred during the Fourth Holy Grail War and I do not want to get start on the Fifth War as that was great disaster to cover up," The careworn, elderly priest said to himself worry about the greater catastrophes that were going to present in this war. "I pray to Might Lord that she would survive this war each day."

* * *

 **OK, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but I don't to go to talk about what is going on in this chapter as you should figure this out for yourself. But let said that lot of factions and people are making their own move and are build their own ground to stay long as possible**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 30** **How lancer from zero have double summon where he stars as his normal self but has a mad enchantment that changes his class to an assassin so that we have both types of lancer and he can still fall in love:** A split personality for him would not work at all and I am not good at writing a split personality for him as it would be very poor written personality.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 30 Can you have Arturia face Shiro and Rin with her helmet on so that they fight at full power but when her face is reveal they become nervous also does this Arturia still remember them or not:** I don't think she has helmet for her armor but her counterpart King Arthur (Fate/Prototype) have a helmet on in the Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Drei! manga in Ch 40 the Departed swordsman.

Yes, She can remember them as she is not currently classified as a Heroic Spirit, so she cannot be called a complete Servant. She made a pact with the World as she was on the verge of death after the Battle of Camlann that will require her to become a Counter Guardian, a sub-category of a Heroic Spirit at the service of the World, after her death Due to not having actually died, she is classified as a living being despite being handled differently as a Servant. This also allows her to keep all memories of her search for the Grail unlike Heroic Spirits that don't allow for any inconsistencies in their memories

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 30 You know what would be funny if Benjamin married all of the girls his harem imagine him with four wives and children for each of them (also this might stop Kiyohime from trying to kill Benjamin):** I am positive that Benjamin can handle his harem., I think so

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 31 I hope you consider Majin Buu has a servant to make loyal just give him sweets plus fat Buu was friends with Mr. Satan and Benjamin might remind Buu of him plus Buu has strength and can copy any abilities not only Ki but also magic** : This is Fate fanfiction story not a crossover with anime-x over or game-x over as I would only use Characters from video game and anime as a Face-claim (A term used in role play games to describe a person used for the physical description of a character. Said person can be anyone, but is typically an actor or animated character.)

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 2 How about the scorpion king has berserker and Atem (Yami Yugi) has caster:** No I would use them as a Face-claim

 **Guest chapter 19 . Aug 17 Will you summon Guts from Berserk?:** No I would use him as a Face-claim

 **Guest chapter 19 . Aug 17 Summon Ado Edem from angel notes please:** He is still alive and his whereabouts afterward are unknown

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 31 Akame ga kill idea will the servants form their own group but still work together with night raid to fight the empire:** Yes, the Servant would form their own group but work together with the night raid? that is a yes and no answer to you as the servant would work with them a little bit but would not join their group and Revolutionary Army as my main criticism about the Night raid is that the group is that seeing as how The Empire is obviously evil they are the definitive good guys of the series that the audience is supposed to root for. However because of how they mercilessly kill anyone who opposes them, lack any sort of unique qualities, and don't really allow their exploits to change them as characters its hard to really see them as sympathetic protagonists and they come off more as heroic sociopaths rather than effective villain protagonists. The servant would not join the Revolutionary Army and Night Raid randomly just because they said they are the good guy.

In my point of view, the Night raid is just hired muscle and assassins for hire who would still investigate both the client and target's background in order to avoid possible deception and traps but would still just blind follow whatever the order it said and given, never question it and would still keep talk that they are dark side of the good guy but don't show any different or change about them That is all and I feel like I do not even care what they are said about what the different between the Night raid and The Empire as there's no realistic chance of implementing peaceful reforms and that they always states that Night Raid is going to verify the nobles are guilty of what their contractor says they are before killing them. In light of all this, claiming there isn't any justice in what Night Raid does rings extremely hollow. It pretty hard not to side with Night Raid's methods as it not even like they kill indiscriminately either as they verify if their targets actually committed any crimes or not, yet most characters they kill are quick to call them out on their actions as if _they're_ the evil ones.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Jul 31 How about this idea for a different fate story where the master and servant fuse with the Potara earrings from dbz to form a more powerful warrior to fight a stronger enemy:** No thank for that idea, while that sound ridiculous, it actually has something similar to that in Fate grand order as Mash Kyrielight who was a Designer Baby, a magus genetically engineered to be a prime vessel for a Heroic Spirit's soul to produce Demi-Servants but due to being a genetically engineered organism not dissimilar to a Homunculus, her lifespan was set since her conception, she's only expected to live 18 years. And she's already 16

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 1 How about this idea for the Code Geass x over the servants are immune to the Geass and can you have Archer (Emiya) mock Suzaku ideals of trying to change the system and also beat him up:** That is a very good idea from you. Yes, I do think Servants can be immune to the Geass as you know why. As Lelouch's Geass seems to have the most restrictions and side effects of any Geass introduced so it not going to work on them and his charismatic would not work on them too as the servant do not trust him at all.

Also, about Lelouch, his genius-level intellect sound more like an informed ability which in my point of view is a person of above-average intellect who thinks he's a genius. His tactical ability or his plans of his also sound like a sort of tactics a five-year-old would think of and several of Lelouch's strategies are nothing less than ridiculous but he does display some military skill by relying on terrain, flanking maneuvers and manipulating the flow of information to the opposing side that only work on idiots. He is one of the weaker cast members. This is usually played for comedy. In one example, during the school festival in R2, he was outrun by Suzaku, Shirley, Kallen in a walrus mascot suit, and even Milly dressed as a dead ringer for Little Bo Peep. During actual combat, however, while his strategies can make or break battles, his combat abilities are subpar, and will usually lose in a one-on-one fight.

Yes, Archer Emiya would laugh at his Suzaku's ideals but would also mock Lelouch Lamperouge's ideals too as both of them are not so different in their goal as Lelouch, feels that The Empire is horribly corrupt and beyond redemption, meaning that in order to achieve peace he has to destroy it, start over from square one while his friend/rival Suzaku believes that destruction is never the answer and holds out hope that idealism and obstinacy can reform Britannia. This is ironical, both of their plans center around threats and violence, it's simply the one believes that state needs to be maintained, and the other believes that people will learn from that experience

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 1 Give Diarmuid fake memory's because he deserves a second chance at love and finds his true love:** Fake memory that would work but finds his true love is Big No as he was murdered over romance two-time as I do not want him to go found romance which would sound OOC

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 1** **Saber alter and lancer alter almost look the same with just different clothes but face is still the same so Shiro would still be angry at Benjamin for the appearance she's in plus the voice is the same so Shiro would recognize her:** Lancer alter is wear armor that covers her whole body and her voice sound like a fully-grown woman which Shiro only know her voice that always speaks resolutely and has young kind of voice. But Saber Alter, you are right about that.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 2 How about this idea since the Grail connects multiverses how about servant studies it and bring like creatures from other worlds like Pokemon, Digimon or something similar:** the servant would need the Second Magic to do walk across multiverses and the Holy Grail is The Third Magic. I don't think they would ask Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg for it as well, pretty much every trainee he's ever chosen is currently either dead or insane. So no as why do they need studies creatures from other worlds for no reason

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 2** **How about the servants after the war they take a trip to Disney land or universal park:** That sound a good idea, I would take it.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 3** **How about this idea in the time of fate zero the world is now returning to the age of gods with new Deity's that represent the elements fire, water, wind, earth, light and darkness and their job is to punish the evil like magus for their experiment and they show themselves in the fourth grail war in the docks where saber and lancer fought and you can give powers that are original or from other series like darkness deity has the dead zone:** The one about the world is now returning to the age of gods sound like random ass pull out nnowhereand New Deity sound so ridiculous. A big No to tthat ideaof your

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 7 I hope after the war we get to see the servants living a normal life in the modern era like for example it would be funny to see Alex the great become a fan of Ghostbusters and wear the same suit while singing the song and use Bens money to buy so many games:** That is good idea of your and I would take it

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 7 In grand order Artoria has a version of her in lancer class that resembles her saber form so can you have lancer alter have that form like a double summon skill:** Double summon, nope as I going to summon two of Artoria lancer class somewhere in the Chapter. Also, Lancer Alter Arturia is not actually the saber class as from her claims in Garden of Order, the legend that made up her Servant image is not the King Arthur who pulled the sword from the stone and was gifted Excalibur by the Lady of the Lake, but the legend that King Arthur is a participant of the Wild Hunt after death, just like Francis Drake.

Artoria Pendragon the normal Lancer class, she is another possibility alternate version of what if Artoria uses Rho instead of Excalibur as her main weapon during her reign. Her bodily age actually grows without an intervention of Excalibur which was not able to die when she was fated to die and, as a consequence, ended up becoming a wandering ghost while retaining the holy spear. This is what she said about the Saber class Artoria Pendragon: "I am a different existence from the Heroic Spirit you summoned. Yes, I am also a Servant. However, as for whether we are completely the same person…it's a little difficult to explain."

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 11 How about girls bravo x over because it would be funny to see the women of that world go after the male servants ( especially Diarmuid):** It is not suitable for a crossover with Fate Series and not for a harem setting

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 14 Fate x over witch's house, mad father, ib since you can fit them like for example ib is in a gallery so it would be interesting plus the servants saving like Mary, Aya, and viola:** I would think the servants would solve this with brute force then try to solve the puzzle. And also The servant is really hard to get kill

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 12 How about MK9 x over with fate where the heroes of the past return to life to stop Shao Kahn:** That going to hard one with crossover as the Heroes of the past can use their Noble Phantasms right off the bat which can specialize against defeating other people in single combat, specialized against armies, can even blow away solid fortified structures, effective against Divine gods and so on. So do the Servant need to go Mortal Kombat tournaments and fight one on one which the Servant can destroy the MK Characters fast then they can react.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 3 In code geass Lancelot knightmare and suzaku was a reason why Britannia was strong but if you have Lancelot steal knightmare Lancelot and use his NP to change it to a more darker version of it to make Britannia fear it has a monster plus the servants should appear in the battle of shinjiku because its perfect to show of their strength and gain allies especially if Japanese see their heroes of old:** Lancelot would only use knightmare for limit time before the knightmare beginning to break down as drew lot of attention from the main Britannia army and try to take it down. Sure servant would gain allies as they go shows of their strength and some Rider class or other class that have Riding skill would ride on knightmare

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 4 How about this idea for fun fate x pokemon story where the servants are trainers like imagine servant like Gilgamesh having rayquaza and enkidu mewtwo:** That is a fun idea but no thank.

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 7 How about a walking dead (telltale game) x over where its starts in the first ep and the characters that join the group of servants are Clementine, Kenny, duck, kat and others of your choice:** That could work for a crossover and I would think about it

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 7 Can you have angra mainyu with the form of shiro to mock him but have the version of him with the blue markings to simbolise that he's a good guy (because I don't think the grail would allow him to be evil considering what happen in the previous wars):** Angra Mainyu have his red markings first when he undergo Ascension then he would have his blue markings

 **Guest chapter 19 . Aug 18 Dont put many Oc's(as you said, too many destroy the mine opinion you should put only Benjamin's granpa and thats it:** I was said about not put too many OC servant not about OC humans as most of the OC that I create in this chapter are in their late teens ago(17-19 year old, young adults ago(the ages between 18 and 25) and some of OCs are in their middle adulthood age (45 to 65) Don't worry as not many of my OCs are main characters and have little bit of background. I would make sure that my Humans OC that I create are not too immature or childish that they sound like little kid in a human body as everyone I make are mature and act how a real person should react.

The OC main characters are cops for now as I want to address a certain issues overlooked in both the Fate series and fanfics which why the hell the cops don't seem to do anything to investigate the abnormal events that from the Holy Grail war which could have also opening the possibly of a plot-line with the police which could make Fate series much better to read it more as the cat and mouse plot

 **Guest chapter 1 . Aug 16 Are female heroic spirits gonna be in swimsuits?:** In their Swimsuit version? Nope as that would cause chaos with the swimsuit servants and who in the right mind would still be running around in a swimsuit but they would wear it in a beach or pool chapter somewhere in the future

 **Guest chapter 2 . Aug 16 Will you make it so that servants can change classes, for example Kintoki from Beserker to Rider (because he is more awesome with both his Np and with his jacket)?** : I would add Double Summon skill. I would also modify some of the servant's stats, add Class skills or give them a Noble Phantasm that couldn't be used in their current Servant classes. And about Kintoki as Rider, I would still keep his Jacket but not his motorbike as I would give him the real beast that he ride in his lifetime.

Kuma the humongous 20-foot tall bear that has been Kintoki's friend as far back as he can remember. It is the largest bear on Mount Ashigara, and like many of the creatures there possesses abilities beyond that of normal animals.

 **Guest chapter 2 . Aug 16 Is Benjamin's grandpa aware of magic or was he the one who made a wish( A.K.A. won the Grail war as a spellcaster or something else) or just a coincidence? I mean, it's somehow weird for him to have all those artifacts for summoning heroes(not to mention-the GRAIL ITSELF?):** About that the early chapters are going to be rewritten as that was first time write a Fanfic story and Benjamin's grandpa has nothing to with it but here a hint: Grandpa is not a magician or spell caster but someone who knows Kischur von Schienworg without knows that he is a troll magician. You would see in the next chapter or two.

 **Guest chapter 2 . Aug 16** **I got an idea for an explanation for skill Blessings from the end of the world:** **At rank Ex: it gives her a physical body, immortality and divinity or a form of reality marble as such in Grand Order(as for my explanation for why divinity and immortality the reason is because in the battle against her she was called Goddness Rhogonmiyad)** **P.s.** **This skill possesses a normal lancer, not alterlancer,so it will be little depowered and I got an idea-the cost of Np is lowered and she has a form of Independed action-what do you say?:** That could be good explanation and I would take it until Fate/Grand Order Materials books I and II are now been translated

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 24 Great chapter and What would Arjuna think of Benjamin and Flanna:** Arjuna would mostly be genuinely nice and just person to them but said that they has prove themselves to him which allow him to use his full power and follow order much easy for them. Flanna and Benjamin would soon notice Arjuna is self-conceited and unintentionally arrogant under his face and has a extreme hate that permeates the corners of his mind and his unintentional arrogance. It can be said that he's not as noble as they thought he was

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 2 You know since the magus are from england and Japan this is kinda an invasion and Benjamin, flanna, his friends plus the servants kinda represent America so this is kinda war between country's and America going to show their power:** Kinda but let me said this to you, it is not like anything like that and I would not try make any government like a power-hungry autocrats that make Cobra Commander subtle or make them look bad because that sound so stupid. I am also not trying to make The United States of America's stereotypes, a Utopian States of America or United Shithole of America but just a Mixed of both of of the beautiful and the boorish as I saw both good and bad when I lived here.

 **Guest chapter 2 . Aug 2 If Alex joins the battle against the magus how about these weapons brass knuckles with spikes and a sledgehammer:** He would use a baseball bat and sledgehammer but he is not going to joins the battle much.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Jul 30 No offense but I hardly think the holy grail was supposed to support this many servants:** Well, this is my first time write a story so I could not explain the Holy grail much of how it can support many servants.

 **Guest chapter 2 . Jul 31 Hey thanks for adding Alex her also can you have him paired up with a female servant like Frankenstein because she deserves someone to be together with her because of her past:** Honestly, It is going to be hard one to pulled off a believable romance for Alex to pair with a servant

 **Guest chapter 21 . Aug 29 I would like to see Benjamin and flanna go out and face the magus in future chapters before the war and since Alex tendoh is a mechanic how about they get custom vehicles to like truck and motorcycles to use against them:** Benjamin and Flanna would use US military vehicles to cover who they are and only use their own vehicles when they are not fighting magus. Alex Tendon fix their vehicles and custom it little


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (13,357 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this, almost like a month and a half as I got world quest and home works that are keep me very busy for a while which causes me to write around hundred words per day.**

 **So there 25 reviews which is not much now but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones but I answer those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **ArcherShirou: Thank you for following my story and favorite it. I have been put my whole energy make a good chapter.**

 **King0fP0wers: Nope, Benjamin doesn't have any** **special abilities in his body which his own power is not having any sign of being a Master and a Magus that having magic circuits which he is unable to receive Command spells** **but he would learn how to be strong soon or later. T** **his is** **actually accurate in Fate series, a good example is** **Souichirou Kuzuki who have not been sensed as a Master and a Magus for quite a while as he isn't a Magus himself, h** **e only acts as her anchor to the world, while she must subside off of the magical energy taken from the leylines and the town in order to upkeep her existence** **so that is good reason why Rin and Shirou are unable to sensed anything off about him at school until it is too late. Fate writers in FanFiction always forget about this small issue due their stories**

 **Sure,** **Hassans are religion people but not too much that they are a company of fanatics. It is not always forbidden to eating humans as** **Islam does allows Cannibalism if they want,** **for there is a** **716 in volume 1, Al-Kortoby that said "One may eat the flesh of a human body. It is not allowed to kill a Muslim nor a free non-Muslim under Muslim rule (because he is useful for the society), nor a prisoner because he belongs to other Muslims. But you may kill an enemy fighter or an adulterer and eat his body."**

 **The reason why** **Hassan of the Cursed Arm eating Magus because his Noble Phantasm works by cursing the enemy's heart, allowing him to make a perfect replica in his right hand. He then crushes the fake heart, destroying the enemy's real heart. He can also replace the real heart with the fake, allowing him to devour the enemy's heart to boost his intelligence which** **becomes stronger and increases his intelligence** **. Also, as a servant, they have the ability to consume the souls and minds of people and convert them into energy. Their basic abilities do not change from such nourishment, but they become tougher as their magical energy capacity increases, low moral standards servant are able to eat human's soul without a care in the world but high moral servant would refuse to eat human's soul which would force to obey a distasteful order use the command spell.**

 **I would not summon** **Alexandre Dumas yet and I also not summon Kiyohime as one first of all possible love interests because you asked for it. They would be summoned much later somewhere**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 22 . Aug 30: The** **chances of dragons of showing up is high as** **Siegfried's non-combat Noble Phantasm, Das Rheingold, is the treasure of the Nibelung-Siegfried got his Golden Rule skill from. A mountain of gold that was said to be so large, Siegfried's great-grandson was still filthy rich in even his old age, it was a reward Siegfried got from slaying Fafnir. Though there's no connection between Fafnir and the treasure other than that, because of the corruption of the legend, the treasure becomes a direct catalyst to summon Fafnir. Also, because simply summoning Siegfried should summon the Noble Phantasm also, Fafnir will always be summoned along with Siegfried. Soon, they would face that famous dragon Fafnir who his destiny is tied to Siegfried's, so wherever he appears, so will Fafnir**

 **Axel The Moon: Nope, it is not** **possible for this story**

 **Xylade: Benjamin doesn't have that Master's Clairvoyance so if s** **ervants sensed that he is in danger or not but that was a good idea. This is why Enkidu is with Benjamin in school.**

 **Jack Vile Ripper: I would not summon** **Gilgamesh in my story that fast because you asked for it, this is not Polls. Also, the interaction between Gil and Ozymandias are not arrogant at each other because at the Nero Festival 2016** **they ended up praising each other as the strongest Servant.**

 **Here is the scene for the Nero Festival 2016.**

 **Gil: Pathetic-**

 **Pathetic….. Pathetic indeed…**

 **Ozy: Can't agree more…. Ridiculous. So ridiculous that it's not even worth putting words into my mouth…**

 **Gil: We sure have the same thought here, the Sunny one.**

 **Ozy: Indeed, the Golden one.**

 **Nitocris: Exactly! To think they wanted to start some outdated Roman festival again now. What a joke indeed!**

 **Since there is quite a few number of Pharaohs emerging, I think we should be the one handling the ceremonies of reviving the ancient cultures!**

 **We can do something like organizing something a king of a more matured era would do…..**

 **Oh, or umm… but however, even if they are ancient kings, it won't do if they are not pharaohs….**

 **Gil: Ha! Simple. What's the point if we already know who bears the title of the strongest.**

 **Ozy: Exactly, the strongest servant is-**

 **Just as obvious as the illumination of the sunlight in a sunny day, it is indeed foolish to even uphold a competition.**

 **Gil: Hmph, words are mere decorations…. Now you flatter me.**

 **Ozy: Oh, please don't mind. I should be the one embarrassed here.**

 **Nitocris: (shivering)**

 **But the same time when they meet each other for the first time,** **Gilgamesh would get furious when he hears Ozymandias boasted to be the "King of Kings" the result would become destructive in the** **Reality Marble battle. Both Gilgamesh and Ozymandias are almost like to each other but only different is that** **Ozymandias have a Personality that you would still wind up liking him in the end, unlike Gil's personality that would make you wish that you never met him before.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 22 . Sep 9:There is a very high chance of Artemis showing up in my story but for** **Thor, there is very low chance for him to show up.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 22 . Sep 22: Yes,** **Tamamo cat (one of the Tamamo no mae's tails)would be in his harem and thank you for like character Maria Black who her a** **ppearance and** **her face claim are from** **Weiss Schnee / RWBY.**

 **Also,** **Shinji is not dead by the way as the reason why he is alive because I am tired of Fate writers trying to kill him in form of a cruel death because he is just a scrappy character that deserves to die over and over which I feel a bit of pity for him and I don't hate him at all as his background** **openly states that Shinji's came when he discovered the Matou were a clan of Magi and began putting all of his heart and efforts into becoming one himself... only to later find they were a fallen clan who no longer had magical power, and that if anyone in his family was going to end up fulfilling his lifelong dream, it was going to be Sakura whether she liked it or not. Basically, he jumped at the call to adventure only to discover that there was no call, and upon learning this reacted... poorly. The final nail in the coffin was Sakura's pity** **. He is not actually a bad person as** **according to the Character Material and the manga's backstory reveals that he is much less of a jerk if you aren't Sakura, though the only male he could actually get along with was Shirou, before their estrangement when Shirou found out that Shinji abusing Sakura.**

 **RoSeSBlooMerS: P** **ersona series ideas for crossover is possible but N** **aruto is not possible as 95% of crossover is full of shit and too much harem but there are some good one which there are only a few here and there. The servant is holding back their strength as they do not want lot of attention in one place and don't want to blow the city at where they are standing but they use all their strength fight a dragon soon**

 **Piddle: I would update more chapter as each one are around 13,000 to 14,000 words but school is slow me down on this**

* * *

Flanna was looking at her notebook at the subway station, waiting for the train to come by. She was thinking about the Servant of the Seven standard classes named as the Saber, Lancer, and Archer classes, which are called the **Three Knights,** which makes sense as the three classes are most likely for a noble knight or to have a noble bearing personality. The Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker classes are called **Four Cavalries or Horsemen,** which doesn't make any sense to her, for what makes the classes called that is only one of the classes is actually riding on a horse.

The Seven standard classes for Servants is kinda silly from her point of view, as most of the classes names are a Non-literal name to each of the servant's weapons. Whoever made the Servant classes was trying to make it sound cool to other people and had loose associations with the actual class. Flanna decided to rename the seven classes to make sense for each one as for example just called a Servant who holds a crossbow an Archer class would just awkward to said that

 **Saber Class** : Sabers are not using Saber/Sabre at all as it is a type of backsword, usually with a curved, single-edged blade and a rather large hand guard, covering the knuckles of the hand as well as the thumb and forefinger. It appears during the 16h century in Eastern Europe. The Hungarian and Polish versions are the most well known today, both owing a lot of their features to the scimitars introduced to those regions by the Ottoman Turks. The Saber/Sabre are named and used for a light cavalry and heavy cavalry in the warfare. The Polish, Lithuanian, Ukrainian, Byzantium, Kievan Rus, Armenia, nomadic tribes, and Hungarians, also known as Magyars were said to have used Sabre/Sabre.

Instead, the Saber class should be renamed as Swordfighter/SwordMaster or Swordsman/woman.

 **Lancer Class:** A Lancer is a name of a type of cavalryman used in mounted warfare who fought with a lance as it is a medieval pole weapon/spear usually consisting of a long wooden shaft with a sharp metal point. It's used as a leading weapon in cavalry charges and was unsuited for throwing or for repeated thrusting, the weapon has facilitated the horseman to take advantage of his position on horseback, keeping his distance from his enemy while striking a lethal blow. Historically, The Sarmatians, Assyrians, Hellenistic, Byzantine, Parthian, Poland, Hungary and Western Europe were said to have used a lance lot.

Instead, the Lancer class should be renamed, depending on what type of servant is holding, as Polearm, spear, javelin and pikes-man.

 **Archer Class:** It said in the book that a qualifying condition for the Archer is not the weapons itself, but the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. Any projectile weapons, even firearms, can be indicative of an Archer Class.

So instead, the Archer class should be renamed depending on what type of servant is holding, as the Marksman/Sharpshooter, the Sniper, the Ranger, the Shooter, Crossbowman, Longbowman, Slinger, Javelin man, Gunslinger, the Artilleryman, Rifleman, and Gunman.

 **Caster Class:** The Caster is actually named for a wheeled device typically mounted to a larger object that enables relatively easy rolling movement of the object but also a person who casts something or a machine for casting something.

Instead, the Caster class should be renamed as Intellectual, Sage, Wiseman, Archmage, Wizard, Magician, Scholar, Mentor, Mastermind, and Sorcerer

 **Rider Class:** This class name fits quite well as it is someone who rides something, but other names can fit the class, such as The Mounter, Horseman, Cavalry, Tamer class, Dragoon, Trooper, Cavalier, Beastmaster, and Horseback Man.

 **Berserker Class:** This class name fits quite well but other names can fit the class as The Insane, The Madness, The Wrath, The Screech, The Frenzy, The Savage, The Juggernaut, The Maniac, The Lunatic, The Devastators and the Psychopath.

 **Assassin Class:** This class name fits quite well but other names can fit the class as The Executor, Murderer, Killer, Hitman, Butcher, Homicide, Slaughterer, Shadows, Faker, Death, and Stalker.

Flanna stared at all of the new names she has created for the seven classes in her notebook. _"Well, at least my titles that I wrote are simply enough for others to understand what the names actually mean in the most basic sense."_

Soon a train pulled into the station. She stood up from the bench and walked into the entrance of the train. She looked to her left and then to her right before she found a spot to sit down, as a lot of people started to enter and fill the train quickly. She opened her notebook again and thought about the servants that are now living in their house. She wanted to think up nicknames or code names for them because it is going to be hard now with the servants being summoned every time. And it will be confusing to call one of them in their classes, as there would be so many of them in each one.

Speaking of writing down nicknames or code names, Flanna's opinion about the Holy Grail is mixed feelings as she doesn't understand why on earth the Three Founding Families could have just turned the Holy Grail war into some kind of Heroic Spirit Library. There has yet to be even one true winner who actually claimed the Grail in all five wars. You are literally able to gain access to any Heroic Spirit (provided you have the proper catalysts) and put them under your control (for the most part) and ask to be their pupil or just straight up command them to. This would have been a hell of a lot more useful than the Holy Grail War to try and find your way to the Root, which no one has ever won at all.

Magi could have actually acquired a lot of knowledge from caster class since most of them are scholars and would objectively be the most knowledgeable and useful for a Magus's search for knowledge. Which begs the question why none of the magus didn't just use the Heroic Summoning system as a sort of library of knowledge that they could assess at any time instead of an unnecessary war that resulted in not much, except things getting fucked up. Change the system of the Holy Grail by taking out the whole wish-granting item and just replace it with a snarky librarian AI thing who can control/manage/help you access the Heroic Spirit Library and you basically have a solid learning system. This idea is so much more simple and effective, with rather simple problems to solve if all the magus's just banded together and used the Heroic Spirit Summoning system properly instead of a useless war that never actually helped anyone.

Oh yeah, she forgot that almost all Magus are self-absorbed asshats that want all the knowledge for themselves, but somehow were still able to come together long enough to recreate the Servant Summoning system to power a Holy Grail to grant one wish (that never gets you really what you want ever) but no one saw the practical applications of working together. And does this Grail even work? From what she read about the Holy Grail book is that it seems to her like Magi and servants all threw themselves into a battle royal without even confirming if it worked. Secondly, she was even confused by the whole paradox of an omnipotent, wish-granting device that can only grant one wish. Third, how can this Grail even grant the wish? Like do I need a key to activate the Grail or do I touch it to make it work and how will the Grail not harm other people when granting any wishes whatsoever?

Still, Flanna finds it a little ridiculous that Magus lack so much common sense in believing that a wishing artifact actually exists considering that this so-called 'wish artifact' was made by human hands and which she believes that it is impossible to make a wish on a grand scale, even by gods themselves. It is so utterly stupid that these guys are, and anyone with logical common sense would find a hell of a lot of holes in this theory, like the fact that since no one has actually won the damn thing, then the effects of the so-called Holy Grail remains completely unknown. It sounds mostly like a bold faced lie that has probably been told by the Three Founding Families. Not to mention, the gathering of a lot of energy into one container sounds like and has been described an awfully lot like a bomb, ready to go off at a moment's notice. A big magical bomb that would set off a giant ass nuke explosive rather than a wishing grail, which would be pretty should it happen if the Grail was blown up.

In fact, if there is such a thing as a wishing well, then her wish would be a very simple one and beneficial. _"Do I make a wish for a thousand wishes? No there_ _isn't one that encompasses all of them and there's nothing that can outright save the world instantly. But if there is going to be a miracle, then I will make it a good one. It ought to be a miracle in every sense. For everyone, not just one person."_ She thought as she looked up at the glow of artificial light. _"I think a good start would be an end to illness. I think it would be a lot safer than trying to wish away poverty or suffering. I'd like something that can't be twisted. Something without unforeseen negative side effects. Something that betters us instead of sending us back._ _Power doesn't need to be cruel and twisted if you know how to make it a good one and if someone were to know how to use it well. So that is what I think a good wish could be, one that needs a clear detail and s_ _omething beautiful of a miracle._ _To save the world or bring peace to the world is all but an impossible dream, but to bring some benefit to it is within that you could do with your own two hands."_

And her opinion on the Servants is quite a mixed feeling. Honestly, she would love to learn and talk to the historical Servants from their history. She means they were there. They were the history themselves, like asking about ancient Egypt from Ozymandias who has experienced an event in the Bible which would have caused a lot of sway over the religious community and such a simple lesson about the bible from the very people. From those times or a more original source of it as they believe from wanting to learn the original script from the horse's mouth, or as close as she could ever get to it. One could make a lot of interesting research papers of various historical conquests and wars by just interviewing a Servant and writing a paper about it. Which now that she thought about it, she could ask Chiron, who seems gentle enough to mentor her brother, as much as she wanted other servants to teach him. She didn't believe that most of the servants aren't good mentors which probably kills him.

After a little while of writing the nicknames or codenames for the Servants, she stared at her notebook and studied it.

* * *

 **The NickNames or CodeNames for the Servants**

 ** _Lü Bu Fèngxiān_** : The God of War

 ** _Ozymandias_** : The Pharaoh

 ** _Achilles_** : The Invulnerable

 ** _Atalanta_** : The Huntress

 ** _Chiron_** : The Great Sage

 ** _Enkidu_** : The Mud Puppet

 ** _Nursery Rhyme_** : Alice

 ** _Sakata Kintoki_** : Golden Boy

 ** _Sir Lancelot_** : The Demon Knight

 _ **Paracelsus von Hohenheim**_ : The Physician

 _ **Saint George**_ : The Martyr

 ** _Hassan of the Cursed Arm_** : The Grim Reaper

 _ **The Storm King**_ : The ThunderStorm

* * *

 _"This will be good for now,"_ Flanna thought as she closed her notebook and put it in her back pocket. As time flew by for a little while, she looked at her watch to see what time it was. It seemed that it was almost afternoon now as she also took a look at the window to see if there was sunlight coming out, but there was none. She sighed and ran a hand through her maroon hair and idly pulled a few strands before her dark red eyes. _"I'm going to need a haircut soon."_

When the train reached her stop, she stood up from her seat and walked out of the train into the busy station. Flanna looked around and noticed there was a lot of the Police force, who were stopping most of the people from reaching where they were trying to go. She concentrated, blocking out all of the noisy sounds and tried to hear what the police force was gossiping about.

"I'm sorry, sir. You'll have to wait here, but we have a situation. Please, erh, be patient with us," a Cop talked to one of the random people.

"Then tell me what is, what is going on? Is it a terrorist or something, how serious is this?" a random person asked impatiently.

"It's nothing to worry about. Just please be patient, sir. We've got it taken care of," the Cop answered, trying to calm them down.

"Nothing to worry about? Yeah right, the whole station is about be closed! I mean, what's going on in there," the random person said, not convinced at all. "Shouldn't you evacuate or something'? What if it's terrorism, huh? How about that?"

"Sir. Sir! Just calm down. There is no terrorist threat here. Don't start a fucking panic!" The Cop shouted at them, which was obvious that the Police force is hiding something.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Tell me what the hell is happening!" The random person demanded an answer from him. "I gotta get home. I got a fucking bitch of a wife!"

"Aha. Yeah! We all do, sir. But if you don't step back, I'm gonna have to arrest you for obstruction," the Cop said as he was threatening him to back off. "Is that crystal fucking clear?"

"Alright, alright. I am touched, officer. I'm sorry you got a fucking bitch of a wife too," the random person said as he stepped back and went somewhere in a bad mood.

"Hey hey hey! Come on, people. The Station is about to be closed. Police business." The Cop waved his hand around the random crowd. "Everyone just relaxes, show a little patience, we' ll be back to our business fast and safe, alright?"

 _"It looks like something is going on the station right now."_ Flanna considered as she took a quick glance at how many police forces were in the station. It was swarming with police officers, transit authority cops, forensic technicians, and paramedics. One of the popular tactics to gauge how high the alert level of the police force is to just take a look at how many forces there are and see how many police cars are parked outside.

 _"Time to go listen to what the crowd is talking about and hopefully what they are saying has got to have some grain of truth in it,"_ Flanna said to herself and roamed around the station picking up on some conversations, as simple intelligence gathering was just gathering through open sources and loose-lipped, which meant newspapers, blogs, media, and anything else that anybody could have a gander at. You don't have to be a James Bond-ian spy to steal highly classified industrial information from a military base or do some bold high-risk operation that gets you killed. Just do realistic stuff by listening and detecting multiple people's voices that can pick a grain of information.

"Hello. Hey!... No man. Hey, I'm on the platform, I'm trying to get- I left forty-five minutes ago! What? No, no, no, no, no, do not get on that ferry!...Come on man!... Well, tell them to wait. Dude, I will be there in twenty minutes, I swear to God. If I could get off the platform, I would be running to you." It was a man in a white shirt talking to someone on the phone. "I know yes, I know we got to make that so that we can... Dude! I put this together. Trust me, I know the schedule ... No! Do not... That is fucked up dude. That's whatever."

"Look, they just ordered us to cancel all lines in and out of the station. Some kind of murder investigation," A Dispatcher had a cell phone talker in his ear. "I've already closed off all the tracks...Yeah, I'm pretty sure they can do that! They're the Police for god sake! What do you want from me? Hey, it's my ass on the line down here. You can call city hall if you wanna yell at somebody! I got 400 angry commuters to string along... Asshole!"

A police officer was putting his head to the walkie-talkie that was on his shoulder. "What the F...? Dispatch...Yeah, I got an inbound train down on platform B. Get somebody from station personnel on the line. Find out what the hell is going on, over."

So it looks like there was some kind of murder investigation and the station is going to be brought to a standstill by the police blockade now. Flanna suggests one of her servants was the one responsible for this and that someone found a body or two. Flanna decided to leave the station as she had an important thing to get and needed to buy some stuff now. She knew that the Servants would not care if evidence was found or not, as the police do not know who they are.

She walked upstairs out of the station as a wail of police sirens caught her attention and tracked a squad car that came hurtling onto the scene, cropping a news van as it drove up over the sidewalk toward the police barricades. As the police car came screeching to a stop, an early forty of a Caucasian policeman with an average build, with his piercing blue eyes in contrast to his short, black hair, which is often hidden under his almost-permanent police cap, emerged, moving purposefully toward the barricade. Not before, the Caucasian policeman took notice of her dark red eyes, who was staring at him and walking downstairs into the station.

Flanna watched him a little bit longer until she lost sight of him. She quickly took in the scene outside of the station: three camera crews that were in the process of setting up.

She saw John Gallegious, a news reporter from Channel 10, adjusting his tie, while a member of his crew handed a mike to him. They were all ready to broadcast. "Okay, how do I look?" Gallegious asked one of his people. "Great? Okay, let's beat 'em to it." The news camera began his feed.

"John Gallegious, live with Channel 10, Street Beat,' first on the scene with all the news, when and where it happens," he added a slight stress on the word "first," which was a blatant lie as there were two other news crews with him on the scene. "We're just outside of the station where we received reports of a mass homicide, involving as many as twenty people," he said. "It's uncertain just who the victims are at this point, but at least one report indicates they may be members of unknown foreign occult practitioners-"

Flanna turned her head away as she rolls her eyes in his report, he dramatically exaggerated the number of dead, suggesting there may have been as many as twenty bodies strewn across the Station. She then focused on Sandy Diersing, another news reporter from Channel 4, who was also starting her feed. "This is Sandy Diersing live on Channel 4. From what you see behind me, is the station where at least one report indicates that it may be the unknown group from the Museum incident a few days ago that is involved with this."

Flanna nodded her head at Sandy's report, she correctly suggested that the servants may be involved, possibly passing on a tip given to her by one of the police officers in attendance.

She makes a note that she is going to need to wear a very good disguise, as any paper-thin disguise is not going to fool the police nor the gangsters. It will need to cover her whole body and face if the Servants are going to do another crazy event like the Museum incident. Also, she is worried how normal people react to the servants, as the public regards them with alarm and suspicion rather than love and adoration. But maybe the public opinion could change when it becomes clear that most of the victims are criminals, which could be possible somewhere in the future. She left the scene as more people crowded around the place, wondering what was going on here.

* * *

Smith's car screeched to a stop outside the station, pulling up next to about a dozen police cruisers and paramedic vans, their flashing lights illuminating the daylight. He threw open the door and bolted out of the car, a grave look on his face as he ran toward the building, pushing his way past the crowd of people and several other journalists. He hurried down into the station, not before he noted a woman with maroon hair and dark red eyes watching him. But, he didn't care why she was looking at him as he headed downstairs.

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith, at first, was going to the place in the forest where the huge loud explosion came from, what appeared to be a camp. But, as he was driving toward that place, that was when the radio dispatcher's voice crackled over the speaker in his car, reporting about a bloodbath in the station and that all units nearby need to respond, blocking off all areas of the station and escorting the people outside.

Many police officers, transit authority cops, forensic technicians, and paramedics were swarming around the station. He walked to a police officer name Schoenberg and grabbed him by the shoulder. "What the hell happened here?"

"Don't know, but we just got a call of an inbound train that was down on platform B a few hours ago and it is not pretty down there," Officer Schoenberg explained. "It is a bloodbath inside of the train."

"Any idea who the victims inside are?"Sergeant Jeffrey Smith asked.

"Foreigners all wearing black business suit attire and some of them were wearing hoods with it," Officer Schoenberg listed the victims. "The victims are all armed with weapons that looked like wands and spell staffs from some fantasy movie or something like that."

Smith's gaze fell on the subway car that had been brought up to the platform. One entire corner of the roof had been ripped away as if someone had simply pulled it off. The metal was scorched in several places, as if by blast scars, and through the shattered, blood-spattered windows, he could see bodies hanging from the ceiling of the car. For a long moment, he simply couldn't move. He stared, slack-jawed, at the unutterably grisly sight. He soon pinched his nose as not to smell the stench of death and decay from the blood that was splattered inside of the subway car.

He then moved deep into the subway train which looked like a slaughterhouse. The entire place was splattered with blood and the walls pockmarked with blast scar holes. Jeffrey Smith had seen murder scenes before, where psychopathic killers had run amok in a blood frenzy, but never anything like this as this takes the cake.

"Jesus." He murmured, softly. There were three bodies sprawled in various positions around the room, looking as if they'd been picked up and thrown aside after they were killed. One of the bodies was lying sprawled out on his back, his entire chest was a gory mess. It looked as if his entire chest had been ripped apart with bare hands from the outside as the edges of ribcage were pulled out.

"Oh god," Jeffrey Smith said, bringing his hand to his mouth to keep himself from vomiting as he just moved to the next part of the train. There was blood splattered everywhere. It covered the floor and was sprayed against the walls. Most of it was beginning to dry up except for a few spots that disturbingly seemed to still be fresh and wet. He looked down to see a single, long streak of drag marks of someone who had been pulled through a puddle of his own blood. He moved down the platform, toward the front of the train.

He leaped down onto the tracks and moved off down the dark tunnel, proceeding slowly while his eyes adjusted to the darkness, looking intently all around him, examining the tracks. His foot slipped in something. He stopped and knelt to examine it, touching it with his fingers. It was a large pool of blood. He could feel his heart hammering inside with blood. He straightened up and stared off down the tunnel. He saw the light of the next platform, where he spotted movement.

Backlit by the lights of the next platform, he saw a huge, dark form, kneeling, bending over something. Suddenly it rose up and he could see what it looked like.

It was an extremely tall, slender, dark man with a facemask that resembled a human skull and with his right arm bandaged and his left arm holding a human's beating-heart. The ominous outward appearance appeared with a tattered black long coat, made a chill run up Smith's spine. His face was full of horror as he watched the skull man swallow the heart of his prey with satisfaction.

It was hectic, ferocious, and vulgar to watch that cannibalistic scene as he watched the skull-faced man hungrily devour a pile of meat and bones that might have once been a human body. The skull man's eyes filled with primal hunger and grew bright with his eyes open wide and more focused with each bite of the gruesome meal. Jeffrey Smith could even see the skull man smiling from here as he picked out a scrap of black fabric from his rotting teeth. He continued to feed as he grabbed the right hand of the deceased body and daintily extended the smallest finger of the right hand, gave a feral smile and bit it off just above the knuckle. He chewed twice, swallowed, and poured the rest of the right hand into his mouth.

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith was still standing where he was as he could not stop watching this gruesome cannibalistic scene until the skull man was done and had eaten what was left of the body and then vanished into the darkness out of the light. "What the fuck did I just witness?" he asked himself as he tried to not throw up what was left of his food onto the ground. "Was that one of those servants? Because it looked like one, but what kind of hero eats a human being with his bare hands and mouth? Which was sick, by the way." He really needs to read about each of those classes very carefully as he still does not understand what the classes do anyway.

"Sergeant Jeffrey!" cried a voice. He turned his head to see Officer Schoenberg running at him. "I saw you got off the tracks and moved down the dark tunnel. What the heck is wrong with your face?"

"That!" Jeffrey Smith pointed at what was left of the remains of a human body. "Caused me to nearly throw up at the sight of that."

"What? Oh god!" Officer Schoenberg said as he soon saw what he was pointing at. "Do you need the forensics over here?"

"Yes, get them here as fast as possible," Sergeant Jeffrey Smith said. "We got another new player in this city."

"Ah, shit, how many of those freaks are going to appear in the city?" Officer Schoenberg asked as he was fixing his hat. "They just pop out of nowhere and that is like two new different freaks in a single day."

Jeffrey Smith didn't listen to what Schoenberg was saying as he was thinking about the skull man. _Why was the skull man killing that group of unknown strangers behind their back? In fact, how did those groups steal the train without station control noticing them? Something is strange here._ He needs to go back to the station to see if someone gave them the train like there was someone from the inside who smuggled them in without everyone noticing it.

* * *

Chiron was standing atop a cliff-side that overlooked the grassy fields that are full of forests and swamps. He had just arrived here and was currently observing the field which so far, nothing big had happened yet. He was scanning to see if there were any familiars trying to run past his eyesight, which would make no difference how small the body of a dead animal. His Clairvoyance skill has the capability of seeing up to fifteen kilometers with his eyesight and keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of fifteen kilometers, which nothing can slip past him without getting shot by his arrows.

No matter how many times the Magus would try to use their familiars over and over to get past him, they would always get shot by him. Familiars would have some kind of magical energy inside of their body which proves a tell-tale sign that increases the bodily temperature inside and can be discovered very easily.

Chiron continuously swept his gaze over the grassy fields every 35 seconds, which was not enough time for Magus to sneak around quietly without getting caught. Not even the grassy bush could hide from him as the Clairvoyance skill can see past the heavy trees and bushes. He kept watching the field until he heard a voice that was very familiar. He has mentored numerous famous heroes, so he knows every one of them.

"Master Chiron!" came a shout, which caused Chiron to merely smile as he saw his former student, the legendary Greek known as Achilles, run towards his direction with Atalanta right behind him. The legendary Trojan Hero was charging at him with the black spear in his hand, eagle to fight his teacher once more.

"So my former student is here too, why am I not surprised that he would appear here sooner or later," Chiron said as he nocked an arrow and began drawing the bowstring far back, deciding to take the chance to shoot him as he made his way here.

 ***SHNNK*** The arrow was shot at the nape of Achilles's neck, but his quick-wittedness and agility allowed him to strike down the arrow with his spear. However, he couldn't completely knock it away and even with its trajectory change the arrow still grazed his neck. The Vivid red blood dripped down his neck, but there wasn't any sign of pain on his face. Rather, it was filled with joy instead of humiliation for Achilles since he seemed to almost view his immortality as a curse, as it prevents him from being hurt in most fights and thus taking the thrill out of him. He could allow himself to announce his true name for all to hear him, but he wasn't stupid enough to allow himself to do that same trick that caused his death in the first place. Also, his fatal flaw was both pride and wrath that allowed him to die and enraged the gods for his foolish and intolerable acts.

 ***SHNNK* *SHNNK* *SHNNK*** Once more, three arrows pierced Achilles's body on the left and right shoulders, but the last arrow was struck down with the butt end of his spear. Achilles was soon able to read through the trajectory of Archer's arrows. He was not bothered by it as each blow only excited him more and more. Soon he was at Chiron's face and fiercely swinging his spear toward him. "Here I come, Teacher!"

Chiron took a step forward at the same time as the spear was thrust and dodged the spear to the side and punched him in the face, which caused Achilles to fly back. Atalanta dodged to the side as she noticed his body was flying toward her.

"Hahaha! It's been quite a while, hasn't it Teacher!? Who would've thought that we'd meet each other a second time again?" Achilles laughed as he rubbed his face from the punch.

"You are right indeed, Achilles. Perhaps fate itself may have played a part in our reunion," Chiron replied as he just simply smiled at him, happy to meet his pupil without having to kill him now that they are on the same side. "It could perhaps be a coincidence to say."

Achilles then used his spear to push himself up from the ground and gave Chiron a hug. "It is good to see you, Teacher."

"Do you have to fight with your teacher at first sight," Atalanta commented to Achilles as he seemed to be obsessed with facing Chiron after finding out that his teacher is here.

"Hahaha, I can't help that my teacher is capable of harming me. I wonder if other servants that are summoned with me are able to harm me too," Achilles said to her and looked to Chiron. "You knew we would spar sometimes, teacher."

Chiron smiled at him, amused by how his former student wants to fight him because he has a similar existence as him and was capable of harming him. "Agreed, I want to see how much you had grown since I last saw you."

"Wait, you said other servants were summoned with you," Atalanta spoke to Achilles. "Who are they?"

"Well, it was a Caster class and an Assassin class. Their true names are Paracelsus and one of the Old Man of the Mountain," Achilles answered as he put his spear over his shoulder in a carefree way. "Which I've come here to report who they are and just to make sure that you don't attack them on sight."

Chiron and Atalanta were provided with the history of Paracelsus and Hassan-i Sabbah, which they looked indifferent about it. Caster was ok for them, but the Assassin made them a little on edge as they both remembered meeting their Assassin on their team and it was unpleasant for the first time when meeting the Assassin class.

"Ah, that look on your face tells me that we don't look quite pleasant if we see them again," Achilles said, frowning as both of them met the Assassin of Red for the first time and became speechless when she grandly revealed her true name to them, which made the air of decay that wrapped around her invited only irritation and mistrust from these true-hearted warriors.

Chiron also remembered seeing the Assassin of Black at a far distance of his eyesight during Bucharest, Romania, which he could not tell who he or she looked like. _Was it a man with a sword or was it an old lady with a dagger? Could it be a Servant's skill that manipulated memories to keep her/his identity hidden? If so, then whoever the skill was, it was able to erase his memory, at least most of it, then it could be linked to the Assassin of Black's legend. A killer able to erase traces if his/her passage or maybe it was a spy in life._

"So, how have you two been most of the time?" Achilles asked as he stabbed his spear to the ground and pulled the arrows out of his shoulder, the arrows' holes quickly healing themselves.

"Taking out the enemies Magus that have been trying to hide from us. It was so easy to find them as they kept leaving clues for us to find," Atalanta responded to him. "Let's just say that they were like turkey shooting to me."

"Ha, I bet that was one hell of a greeting for them," Achilles laughed. "Well, anyway let's head back now and report to our master about today's news. By the way, I'll race you sister," he said with a smirk as he dashed forward, activating his Noble Phantasm to get a headstart, which caused Atalanta to roll her eyes and run after him, rapidly closing the distance between them as her skill Aesthetics of the Last Spurt make her predict the outcome and change it in her favor. Dare she thought, he might even beat her in a footrace as Achilles was quite fast in his own right which even more fast as his Noble Phantasm Dromeus Komētēs make his speed greatly stands out, equated to instantaneous movement.

"Ah, heroes," Chiron said with a chuckle and ran after them with full speed.

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern was inside of her mansion that managed to stay hidden from the residents nearby despite its enormous size and being only a few miles away from the city, the forest was her first line of defense to only designed and unnerve people wandering onto her property by accident as her boundary field would drive them out. She was terribly concerned about the news lately, her familiars were scattered throughout all of the New Jersey regions of the United States and some of them were shot down by the Archer class. News about Magus who had been shot to death with arrows made them look like porcupines and bodies found in swamps or sewers by random people who were passing by.

This matter already disturbed the Old Man Acht who was actually wise enough to send her some groups of homunculi to protect her, as Einzbern homunculi were way better than any other Homunculus with enough magical power to pose a threat to the Enforcers of the Association and low rate servants, but sometimes even matching against a middle rate servant. Some of the homunculi are high enough to be at the same rate as Leysritt, whose physical strength is able to match that of a Servant by herself.

Currently, right now, Illya was swinging her legs in an overstuffed, high-backed chair as she flipped through another page of a large tome within the mansion library. There were several more tomes in a stack that were nearly two feet tall in the wooden desk before her. From the moment she returned back into her mansion after the failed and hijacked summoning ritual, she sent the news to Grandpa about the issues with the ritual to prevent other Magus from summoning their own servants and only just getting their catalysts stolen by that mysterious voice. But Illyasviel didn't think that her news would reach to his ears in time, as the family head Jubstacheit von Einzbern was being too stubborn for his own good to install a phone line or generator into their home, so she had no way to contact him fast enough to avoid falling to the same mistake as she did.

She did not know how long it would take for the letter to reach back, but it would take at least five to six days to send and return it regarding the matter. She wrote down what had happened, who she had seen and what would he recommend now, as she has no way to defeat a servant on her own. And without any servants in her hand, she can't possibly win the Holy Grail war. In fact, no Magus could defeat a servant in a group as there are very rare people who can handle against one and it's still called an even fight. If Magus practice and know melee combat in some form as well as being able to take a hit from a servant, even with all their skills they'll still die if they try to fight a Servant straight on.

Before she left the Einzbern Castle, Old Man Acht was talking about his plan of summoning his own servant in case she fails to win the Holy Grail war, then he could enter the war for a second chance. As he was rattling about that this time, he would do it by himself if he had to.

Right now, she was trying to find out what is going on with the Holy Grail and have some homunculi take a sample of the prana-riched soil, wondering how on earth can the Grail support this many servants and where is it in this region. Much to her chagrin, wherever the location of the Grail and system's nature lay, they were well hidden with the mechanism of this new Holy Grail, which is not the same as the past of other Grails. Having been reading up to midnight to the afternoon now, Ilya had devoted several hours already to her study and hadn't found a single thing about the function.

Quite frankly, the girl was more than a little edgy from her lack of progress and almost half-tempted to yank her hair to keep focused. She threw her head back and groaned, her white small hands scratching the sides of her head in obvious irritation. "Gah! This is so frustrating! There's got to be something more about the Holy Grail!" She shouted in an angry cry as the tome fell to the floor.

Sella, who was nearby to her, picked up the tome from the floor and placed it back on the table while Leysritt quietly picked up a four-foot stack of books and reshelved them into the bookshelf. "Ilya-sama, you should rest, you have been reading ever since we arrived back to our mansion."

In response, Illya puffed her cheeks at her, clearly annoyed. "But that is the problem, I haven't figured out how that mysterious voice manipulated the summoning ritual and possibly the Throne of Heroes."

"Hmm, that's a good question. But remember what the voice called you: a Homunculus. It sounds like the voice happened to know you somehow. Did you recognize that voice from somewhere?" Sella asked in a concerned voice.

Illyasviel paused for a bit as she was trying to remember if she heard that mysterious voice somewhere, but there was a blank in her mind as no memory of whoever the voice was, so she shook her head. "No, Sella I couldn't figure out who he was."

To Ilya's credit, Sella couldn't think of anyone with that voice either.

Soon, a bird made of emitted light arrived in the room from the window and landed on the table. Illyasviel focused her conscious mind on sifting through her familiar's eyes, a sense of anticipation filled her. After spending the night trying fruitlessly to gather some information on servants roaming around the cities, her entire flocks of songbirds had been converted into her personal spies for her intents and purposes, seeing a large part of each city at any given time. So far, she hadn't seen anything unusual or even particularly noteworthy, as people in the cities are so mind-numbingly dull.

The moment she looked into the familiar's memory, she caught a flash of a man who had been beaten up by a group of Latino gang members and then a servant girl was clad in a verdant green dress of what appears to be an Archer class arriving down from the rooftop, jump kicking one of the gang members then taking a short work on most of them. That was when another servant, who is technically a Lancer class, arrived at the scene and finished the rest of them, also checking on the wounded man to see if he was fine. After that, people gathered around them and applauded the two servants before leaving the area as soon as the sound of the law enforcement's vehicle could be heard from a mile away.

"What!?" Illya shouted in disbelief.

"What's wrong Illya-sama?" Sella asked in worry as Leysritt was done with reshelving the bookshelf. "What do you see?"

"There were Servants fighting in the light of day," Illya's voice was struggling to answer her. "Fighting against some gang members."

Sella looks disturbance at the new she was hearing. "What kind of servants would fight in broad daylight with a lot of witnesses?" Before the Museum incident happened and during the event of the Holy Grail war, every time there is collateral damage caused by servants and Magi fighting each other or something outlandish of Magecrafted-related happening in a city, there would always be a cover up from the Church and Mage's Association. The supervision manipulates information by modifying the memories of victims, covering up the battle damage and handling the media. But not everything is completely covered up. And even if the news can convince the public that it is a hallucinogen gas or accident, there would still be some people who would not buy it and be suspicious about it, but had no solid proof to prove it and would give up soon enough, as the cycle had gone on in the past time.

When magecraft-related happens, the Church and Association always cover up, and the suspicious people would lose their suspicions about the event. Well, except some crazy ass conspiracy theorists who would not give up. And then comes the Museum incident, which was the loud fart-in-your-face that can be heard from everyone in the next city over and can be seen too. But most of all, it is unconcealed to the whole world. To cover this up would need a memory that can spell over the entire world, and which no Mage today has that kind of power. But, if they did have that power, it would be useless as the news feed has already been posted online all over the world and on the internet, which no Mage knows how to use a damn ass computer and how to hack into it.

The Museum incident had viewers questioning everything about the world that they thought they knew. And although no one really understood it, pretty soon yet they will. The wall of secrecy was gone like a wrecking ball (pun intended) as the old and worse excuses were no longer working at all, as the whole world wanted real answers and wanted to know what was going on now.

"More like the stupid ones, or they have absolutely no idea what they are doing, I guess," Illya replied gravely. "But I'm more interested in the Master. Neither of these two Servants belonged to any other Magi, right?"

"Right, I assumed the same reason," Sella replied. "Since no Magi in his right mind would fight in the public like this, so it must be the Mastermind behind this war." She could not understand why on earth those servants would try to show themselves once again. _Was the Mastermind behind this war taunting the Church and Mage's Association by blowing their secrecy cover up and laughing at them trying to fix this mess?_

"This is a disaster!" Illya said aghast. "We will be glad if the city still stands tomorrow morning."

"I share the stance with you, mistress, as whoever the mastermind is, he/she is acting recklessly with his/her servants," Sella nodded. "Do you have any plans with this?"

"Well, I'm working on it," She admitted, a bit more sheepishly than expected. "I was trying out new spells that I was working on anyway."

"Well, I think you should rest now, Ilya-sama," Sella suggested. "And I prefer that you go outside to get some fresh air."

"Oh, right Sella," Illya said as she got off from her chair and opened the door with Leysritt following behind her.

* * *

"Lunch break is finally here," Benjamin said to himself as he stretched his arms out from his chair. "Damn, I am so hungry."

"Yeah same here," Alex Tendou responded as he reached to grab his wallet. "Let's go eat at Ray's Burger Boss food truck. I'm going to order a double cheeseburger, what about you?"

"I am getting the same order as you but with a drink in it," Benjamin answered. "Come on, let's go now."

A few minutes later, Ben and Alex arrived in the courtyard where there were thickly arranged tables full of chatting students. "Hm, that is strange. I don't see Ray or his food truck anywhere," Alex said as he searched around the courtyard to see Ray's Burger Boss sign, which was strange to them because he's there at every lunch break.

"I think maybe Ray is stuck in a traffic jam," Benjamin suggested. "Which is possibly the reason why he is not here yet."

"If he's not here then we can go somewhere else to eat," Alex said as he started to look at the food court if there was something else to eat.

"Oh wait, I see him and his truck," Benjamin pointed at Ray's food truck arriving a bit late. It was a two to six man job, and Ray has an employee called Marvin to help out.

The food truck stopped as Raymundo Santiago stepped out of the door with his employee Marvin coming out on the other side of the truck. Ray's appearance is a 25-year-old man with a toned body with olive skin, short spiky black hair, and brown eyes. "Benjamin! Alex!" Ray waved his hand. "Sorry, I am late, guys."

"Was it a traffic jam?" Benjamin asked him.

"Nope, I was hanging out with my friends and minding my own business when I was going to drive here," Ray explained to them. "That's when I saw the green dress girl that was on the TV News a few days ago fighting the Latino gang members to save a man. Man, she kicked their asses left and right with her bow, it was fucking awesome."

Benjamin's eyes twitched while giving Ray a nod. "Ok, go on."

While Alex gave Ray the extremely excited face to him. "That fucking rocked man!"

Ray gave Alex a smile. "Fuck yeah, you gotta check this video out." Ray pulled out his laptop which showed an American video-sharing website. The video has a title that said, **"Archer of Red and Rider of Red! Real Life Superhero"** with the video that shows Atalanta easily evading the gang member's punch and kick before returning them back with a knock to the face with her bow. That's when the video shows a man wearing silver-black armor who came out of nowhere and beat the rest of the gang members with his spear.

The video's description also said, "Check out this totally awesome footage of superheroes beating some lowlife fuckers in the downtown streets! This footage was caught on a camera phone in Jersey City a few hours ago. Crazy!" Benjamin noticed there were other videos in the related videos that show the same event but at a different angle with different titles named like **"Some dude in a Greek armor,"** **"Superheroes kick butt!"** and **"Real Superheroes on security cam footage."**

See this caused Benjamin to use his phone and look at the News broadcasts, texts, forwards, and he could have sworn that he could even hear general talks of either glee or shock from somewhere. He was stunned at the surprising revelation, and at the same time was worried about how people would react to this event right now. He turned his head to see as the courtyard started to be alive with activity of students from all different races looking at their phones and laptops as the mass amounts of texts, calls, and emails began to strain the internet.

He had never seen the courtyard so alive before as he had no idea this kind of news would cause such reactions. Needless to say, he decided to look at one of the channels that were live now.

 _"...On the latest corruption scandal. And coming up after the hour, two vigilante heroes that were from the museum incident have become the latest Internet Phenomenon after countless Jersey residents filmed those costumed hero class's remarkable intervention in a gang-related attack a few hours ago."_

He then moved to the other channel.

 _"Welcome to this special edition of Eye on Jersey City. These colorful heroes classes have been all over the news this week now after a video of their intervention of street-gang violence became the most-watched clip on the Internet."_

He pressed to another channel.

 _"..And finally we want to know, who are they?" "Does anyone have any idea who these_ _costumed crusaders_ are _?" "Could they be someone's next-door neighbor or..."_

He pressed one more channel.

 _"It's a great day for America, everybody." "Yeah, everybody's soon to become favorite superheroes right now,_ _Archer of Red and Rider of Red, right?" "I like them! Their costumes are so fabulous and awesome." "Yes, I know that some of you think that I am one of them but I am not."_

Benjamin then just stopped looking at his phone and looked at Ray and Alex who were staring at the pictures of Archer of Red while making comments about her.

"Are those Animal features on her ears real?" Alex asked Ray as he looked closely at her ears and tail. "And is that tail moving too?"

"Yes, they are, my friend. Those cat ears were indeed moving during the fight," Ray answered to him as he was the one who was near the scene. "Yes, that tail is also real too."

"Wow, this is awesome! Those ears are so cool! I never thought I'd see a person with such cat-like ears. It's just awesome! I mean look at those ears, aren't they so cute!" Alex said in an excited voice as he appeared to be quite smitten with Atalanta. "The tail also looks so soft. It makes me want to just pet it!"

 _"Cute?"_ Benjamin thought to himself. Well, Atalanta's ears are indeed attractive with her beautiful beast in human form that can make people attracted to her body, but he does not have the guts to say that to her unless he wants to become a porcupine. Then he worried about his friends that would suffer the same fate if she heard those comments from them. He was attracted to Atalanta by her beauty, well more like admired her and that is it.

"Yeah, I am with you on that and what do you think about those two?" Ray asked Alex as he put up a picture of Rider of Red. "Do you think that they are related to each other? I mean about their green hair."

Alex stared at two pictures of Archer of Red and Rider of Red. "Well, I think that they are brother and sister as you told me that the guy called her sister."

Benjamin stared at the pictures and thought that they do have almost the same colorful hair, but have different featured faces on them. In fact, he didn't remember that Atalanta had a brother in her legend. Could Rider of Red's true name be Meleager, the one who offered the pelt of the Calydonian Boar that was killed by Atalanta, a monstrous beast that Artemis let loose upon the earth? That could be the reason why she is called sister as a sibling kind of way.

"Uhh, guys, did you know that those that so-called Heroes just robbed a museum a few days ago?" Benjamin simply told them as he wondered how on earth most of the people just ended up liking the Servants when they saved a man from being beaten up by some gang members.

Unfortunately, both of his friends were too busy to listen to what Benjamin was saying as they were still looking at the laptop on fan sites dedicated to the Servants, which are unofficial sites made by fans who generally upload images from the TV or from cameras. "Oh great, they have a fan club right now," Benjamin said, feeling a sudden headache coming on. "You've got to be kidding me." What's the point of this? If the servants keep doing something like this every time, then security in New Jersey will be even tighter now, as security cameras would be installed into many tall buildings and police forces patrolling the city streets to double-sweep the areas much more alert than ever.

Now, ever since that gang-related attack just a few hours ago, Archer of Red and Rider of Red were getting famous or infamous around the world. Much more depending on who the people they were talking to as more rumor mill's been churning up a storm, like there is a betting pool among the people that the servants are experimental soldiers, or some of the more religious types think that the servants are the chosen heroes sent by the gods to save humanity, which is bullshit by the way.

Right now, Benjamin decided to just go somewhere as his friend are too busy on their laptops. He then noticed Enkidu sitting on the tree and whispering to the plain tunic servant. "Enkidu, come down here, I need to talk to you."

Enkidu came down from the tree. He then followed the plain tunic servant into the alley.

"Follow me," Benjamin asked as Enkidu followed him into the alley that had no one in it.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Enkidu asked him with his head leaning against the side of his shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Benjamin?"

"Can you tell me why you need to guard me at school?" Benjamin questioned Enkidu. "It's not like any Magi would know I am Master, you know." Under ordinary circumstances, usually, when a Magus forms a contract with a Servant, it is natural to have three command seals and have the ability to read out the status of a Servant with powers of clairvoyance, which is a unique ability granted by the Grail that summons servants.

But since for Benjamin, as he is not a Magus and only a human being with no knowledge of the supernatural world and no magical abilities whatsoever, which causes him to be unable to have command seals and the ability to see his own servant's stats that make him almost useless in support. There is only one benefit for this as Master, and that is providing magical energy to a Servant will leak magical energy in a volume that is easily detectable to most spellcasters, which allows a Magus to determine that the Master has a contract with a Servant. This is good news for him because it does not give any sign that he is a Master, and most of the Magus would just simply walk past him without noticing a single energy from him.

"But Benjamin, an enemy could attack you at any time here and it's important that I remain by your side to ensure that you are safe," he said. "Leaving you without any protection is a poor reason, Benjamin."

"Well I get that you feel the need to accompany me to school, but I am worried that if someone sees you and reports you to the police then we will have the FBI scrolling around here, which would cause them to narrow it down to the students here," Benjamin said, worrying about the risk that could make a ruckus and make his life more complicated than it already is. "This risk can attract too much attention and that can also affect my friends too."

"There is no need to worry about that, as I can clearly hide very easily and my Presence Detection skill can allow me to notice if Magi or familiars walk here into this school. Then I can warn you that someone is here," Enkidu said as though it was the clearest and simplest plan of all. "I am also quite curious and interested to see what this school teaches you, so I want to enter your classroom."

"Also, I enjoy the food as I eat it. I like the feel of clothes as I wear them. But once I'm full I don't need any further food until I get hungry again. If I wear too many clothes at the same time it starts to feel uncomfortable. Why have more clothes when one is all I need? And if I find something else I want to wear then I'll wear it and enjoy it while it lasts. I'll always remember the enjoyment I get out of things... but why dwell on that and leave them somewhere? I might get them again when I'm enjoying something else at the time." he said with a smile on his face as he spun around Benjamin.

"Well, I cannot argue with that first part and I get that you want to enjoy what it is like to be a human being, but how the hell on earth will people not recognize you, as your face has been on TV and in headlines already? Some people are not dumb to remember you because almost every servant that was part of Museum incident has been seen by photos or cameras," Benjamin asked. "I can change you into better clothes so most of the people would not recognize you that easily but only if they get really close to your face."

Enkidu looked down at himself, then at Benjamin. "Oh, of course! I am able to take forms as needed. That's easily solved!"

Before Benjamin's eyes, a liquid mass of clay oozed around Enkidu's body from somewhere behind him that he couldn't see. It was moving like an ooze from some kind of sci-fi horror movie. It covered Enkidu's face and from the neck to toe before slowly beginning to thin, its kaleidoscope of color muting and blending then becoming flesh of skin. Once it was done, Benjamin couldn't even possibly tell the difference between Enkidu's usual form and the new form he had taken.

His new form is 172 cm and weighs about 59 kg, his skin is so pale that it is almost translucent, contrasting against jet black hair that flows down to his shoulder blades to the middle of his feminine, slender back. The innocently bewitching gaze from his black eyes, which are larger and shinier, framed by long eyelashes, were set into a delicate face with thin crimson lips.

It's possibly the most shocking thing Benjamin has witnessed in the last 24 hours ever since the Museum incident.

"That... uhh that is... the thing about that...your new form... What words are there to explain the level of how I feel about this?" Benjamin tried to say a comment but was having a hard time saying it out loud.

Enkidu burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face! I'm not completely that stupid, Benjamin. I know my usual form would be recognized, so that means I'm going to change my normal form from now on as I travel around the cities."

"You know what, forget what I have said to you, it is close enough for people to not recognize you," "I almost forgot that you can do that," Benjamin said as he rubbed his head trying to get used to what he has seen. "In the meantime, let's go find clothes that can fit you very nicely and after that let's go get some ice cream. My friends are way too busy to cook some hamburgers with me, so we can go eat outside somewhere."

With that, Enkidu followed Benjamin to his car with his new form now.

* * *

 _Back in Germany_

Jubstacheit von Einzbern smiled to himself as he was watching the summoning ritual for quite a while now, studying every chant and every movement critically. If there was a mistake, then he would have stopped it immediately as, despite their family's strict timetable, he had no reason to deliver anything short of perfection.

Because he is going to retrieve the third magic that his ancestors once had a long time ago, the magic that they once had was so pure and mysterious that it was referenced as Heaven's Feel. The third magic was strong and envied, they were great and not attached to anything. Respected. Brilliant. The greatest corners of homunculi, incredible researchers. They had everything Magi could ask for, they did. Until the unthinkable happened. The Third Magic began to fade, disappear from their grasp.

As a result, the last millennium has been spent in an effort to regain the lost miracle. Eight centuries later, they realized that they couldn't do it alone, and so struck a deal with two other families, Tohsaka and Makiri. In an attempt to seize it back, they became one of the three founding families of the Heaven's Feel in Fuyuki, a path to the root, to obtain the Third Magic again. Since the Einzberns were preeminent Magi, it should have been little problem to win the wars, and it was almost like they were using the other two families for their own ends. Right?

Despite being one of the founding families, their performance record in the battle royale could only be described as relatively dismal, with no wins whatsoever, despite their consistent participation. They never won a Grail war. The sure victory promised in the design by their Magi, hundreds of years ago, never came to fruition. They were the best Magi, the purest, but they lost every time.

He and his family had tried to it before, five times to be exact. Each time it was a failure in a cruel mockery of fate to summon the Holy Grail, who never gave the chance for a miracle for one person. Every participant in the Holy Grail war was just too good at killing each other to actually survive the conflict. All the war did was to guarantee more bloodbath every time. Jubstacheit began to even wonder if working together with the Tohsakas and Makiris in the past was a huge mistake the whole time.

Their Masters were all eliminated early on in the first three wars. In the Fourth War, though, their Master was a professional magus killer with superb abilities, and he betrayed them in the end. Lastly, despite their extensive preparations of breeding a homunculus Ilya specifically to become the most powerful Master, and summoning already the grossly strongest hero to ever live as a Berserker to take advantage of the Class' Mad Enhancement ability, the Fifth War ended in a disaster that almost wiped an entire city off the map, which by some miracle managed to keep the city intact. But clearly, they had failed once again. Well, at least the good news was that she survived the war without a scratch on her body.

Right now, Jubstacheit used the strong lay lines here in Germany to boost the summoning ritual with more power as emitting waves of energy, which filled the place with an ominous atmosphere.

The results of the past five previous Heavens Feels were clear. As with the past thousand years, Einzbern, once again, failed in their efforts to acquire the Holy Grail. Thanks to this, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, head of the family, learned several valuable lessons:

1) Do not rely on outsiders - learned in the Fourth War, with the betrayal of Emiya Kiritsugu. The problem with Kiritsugu, the Einzbern decided, was that he was in control, not a servitor understanding of their position. While they would not normally use outsiders at all, they had reached desperation. Their name has fallen, and they reach for any advantage that they can. They must have third magic. Immediately. Application of this lesson in the Fifth War was flawed.

2) Do not overspecialize in one field - learned in the Fourth War, with the kidnapping of Irisviel due to inadequate personal defensive capabilities, and assumed to be a similar case in the Fifth War. A defense is necessary. A Master is not just a Prana tank, they need personal defense capabilities in case the Servant is preoccupied. However, one must also take into account that the Homunculus may begin failing as the war progresses, so they cannot rely on the physical strength of the Homunculus. In addition, the Mansion presents a glaring target and was assaulted at least two wars in a row.

3) Do not allow the enemy to identify your Master, minimize the chances of this happening - learned in the Fifth War, assumed to be the reason the second problem possibly recurred. While it is assumed that an Einzbern will be participating in the war, there is no reason to broadcast the identity of the Servant or make one's presence known at all times. While one will still be identifiable as a Homunculus, goals should still be taken to 'surprise' opponents. Kiritsugu's success, combined with Ilya's failure led to this idea.

To the problems postulated by these lessons, solutions were formulated by making a new ultimate homunculus that was designed to function as long as possible, and a magecraft complement that training in Homunculus usage would be more deadly, as well as teaching the new homunculus what had before been viewed as slightly underhanded tactics, but the Einzbern success had been greatest when they were used. While not stooping to modern technology, they would train the new homunculus to be more ruthless in his/her own abilities, where Irisviel had failed, and not to completely rely on her/his Servant like Ilyasviel had. On top of that, she/he would be able to provide her Servant and the puppet masters' Servants with beyond the prana of any normal magus that existed in the war.

As it was to celebrate its own triumph, a beam of light lit up the place. _"It is perfect, just perfect."_ Jubstacheit nodded proudly to himself as he felt the summoning ritual brimming with rich power. It was done and now the only thing left to do was ensure his victory by summoning Servants with the catalyst that he has chosen.

With that, Jubstacheit stood in front of the ritual while surrounded by homunculus servants and his family alike in the great hall of Einzbern castle. "The ritual is now complete and ready to begin," he declared as it was a matter of fact. "Now, is the catalyst that I have prepared?" he asked as one of the worthless descendants appeared with a big box.

A young man with white hair and an excited grin with an unmistakable hint of greed hidden under his eyes stepped forward holding the big box under his arms. "It is here, grandfather, and so is the magic circle," he said with an almost greedy smile that was hidden under his false enthusiasm. "Now, the question is, who shall be our champion?"

Jubstacheit lifted an eyebrow at him. Did he think to be expected of being chosen of Master of a Servant himself? A foolish man, he would die the moment he enters the war with that kind of mind.

"You will get your chance as this new Holy Grail can support many servants. It should have been clear to all of you that there would not be only one master for every three founding families. For those, there would be more than one and I trust enough for all of you to bring victory to our house," Jubstacheit answered his question.

And with those words, he strode into the circle and studied the big box before opening it.

It was a shield that would have seen better times, but it would suffice. He was able to feel the sort of heat from the touch of the shield that still echoed through the fabric of the tool. It was no doubt it would be the perfect catalyst for this certain someone. A person that is much easier to control.

A knight and a saint who was one of the three achievers of the Holy Grail and the only one to obtain it to return it to heavens. What better way than one who has success and is capable of obtaining the real Holy Grail?

Jubstacheit placed the shield in the middle of the circle and then placed himself at the opposite end of the magical circle. He raised his right hand as the magical circle glowed brightly and began the incantation.

(Note, the Servant summoning ritual word is in German word by google translate)

 **Lassen Sie Silber und Stahl das Wesen sein.**

 **Lassen Sie Stein und der Erzherzog von Verträgen die Grundlage sein.**

 **Lassen Sie Rot dies Farbe, die ich zolle.**

 **Lassen Sie eine Wand gegen den Wind steigen, die fallen sollen.**

 **Lassen Sie die vier Himmelstore schließen.**

 **Lassen Sie die Drei-Weggabelung von der Krone erreicht ins Reich drehen. "**

 **"Lassen Sie es gefüllt werden. Wieder. Wieder. Wieder. Wieder.**

 **Lassen Sie es das Fünffache für jede Umdrehung gefüllt werden, einfach mit jeder Füllung bricht auseinander.**

Each of those words helped to activate the magical circle until a blinding light filled the place.

Jubstacheit smiled as he waited for the command spells and his servant to appear before him, the acceleration of the prana raced throughout the magical circle, reaching its uttermost limit

...

...

...

After a few seconds later, Jubstacheit slowly stopped smiling as he sensed something wrong. "What is the meaning of this!?" the Old Man Acht suddenly burst out in anger. "There's got to be some sort of mistake," he murmured to himself.

Minutes or two passed and nothing had shown up in the circle. The eighth and current head of the Einzbern family had grown impatient of waiting and angrily threw a fit. "Bring the-."

Jubstacheit was cut off from his words when something emerged from the summoning circle "Oh, it looks like it's finally beginning." He beamed, eagerly leaning forward and trying to look at the servants.

However, those eyes immediately stumbled across a peculiar sight as a pair of thin arms made of prana appeared in front of them.

"What is this!" Jubstacheit shouted as this was not part of the plan, with murmurs spoken uneasily amongst themselves. "This is absurd!"

"That is not going to happen, old man," a deep chuckle was heard from the summoning circle. "I will be taking this, thank you very much." The prana arm took the shield and disappeared through the summoning circle.

"Damn you! Show yourself!" Jubstacheit screamed in anger as he searched around the circle, ready to blast the intruder with his bare hands. "So that I can rip you apart for stealing from me!" "Answer me, you imbecile!"

"Down here you old fart," which he looked down and saw a small hand waving at him. "Yo, what's up? It has been a long time since we've seen each other."

"Avenger, identify your master!" Jubstacheit declared, his white beard trembling in rage as he remembers that they subverted the usual system in an attempt to summon the Zoroastrian god, Angra Mainyu in the third Holy Grail who only found out that Avenger was a weak Servant without any abilities. "On whose order is this? Do your Master not understand who he is stealing from?!"

"Yeah, I know who I am stealing from and I don't really care, at the all my Master wants this catalyst from you and I Avenger can not agree with this more than ever," The hand said in a carefree tone. "Consider this as revenge for calling me garbage back in the third war. So who's laughing now, my old friend? And rejoice your wish, it will finally eventually succeed beyond your wildest imaginations, you will know that your plan backfired horribly."

Having lost his patience at this kind of humiliation of getting his catalyst stolen and get mocking by a half-ass of a servant, the eighth and current head of the Einzbern family was about to give some orders when more prana arms came out of the summoning circles and attacked homunculus servants and his family members while the summoning circles turned red as it began overloading with prana.

Jubstacheit's eyes widened as he stepped far back from the explode range.

 **Kaboom!** The summoning circles exploded, destroying half of the area and injuring some of the homunculus and Einzberns members with a few heavy cuts and bruises. "Demonic Laughing, Bye Bye, NO TREATS FOR YOU!"

The homunculus and Einzberns members raced to their members as they were getting the wounded healed up using their healing magecraft, which was not used to recover the flesh of the injured people, but rather to lessen the great burden felt by a subject.

Jubstacheit von Einzbern was shaking with rage. Usually, he was calm most of the time within half of the century, but now he's snapped his emotion bubble up as he was suffering failure and more failure and once again more failure, only to see his summoning circle get destroyed before it even started.

"Benny...bring me, everyone," the Old Man Acht said in a quiet voice.

"What, what do you mean, 'everyone'?" Benny asked.

"EVER-RY-ONE!" Jubstacheit shouted in expressed violent uncontrollable anger. "GET EVERYONE TO START MANUFACTURING GOLEMS, DOLL SERVANTS AND MORE HOMUNCULUS NOW! DAMN YOU AVENGER AND YOUR NEW MASTER, DAMN ALL OF YOU TO HELL!" He raged on to the sky as he kept ranting about how he was going to make them suffer for everything that went wrong with the Holy Grail.

* * *

Paracelsus von Hohenheim was done beefing up the security. Barriers had been put up with magic in the entrance-way, the corridors, the stairs and on the door to each bedroom. He was standing alone in the darkness and it suited him well, just the shadows and darkness suited him too. Right now he was in the middle of creating artificial Phantasmal Beasts from the remnants of Elementals, Homunculi, and the Automata dolls.

Saint George was just standing in front of the Holy Grail and sneaking a quick look at Lu Bu to make sure he was not doing anything suspicious, before continuing to look back at the cup. Lü Bu Fèngxiān was just standing near it with his huge halberd and doing nothing at all but staring into space with his white blank plain eyes.

It was a normal time in the basement as the three servants were doing their normal routine. That was when the Holy Grail started to flash bright and the servants turned their heads toward the cup.

They watched as the Holy Grail spat out a shield which landed on top of Lu Bu's head.

Saint George and Paracelsus soon went back to what they were doing as Lu Bu took the shield out of his head and threw it into one of the boxes.

The General of repetition snorted as if in distaste of that small scene and stared into space once more.

* * *

 **OK, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but I don't to go to talk about what is going on in this chapter as you should figure this out for yourself. But let said that lot of factions and people are making their own move and are build their own ground to stay long as possible.**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 22 . Aug 31:** **What will bens team members be (outside of the servants) will it be just Raymundo, Alex, and Flanna:** Yes, they would the only team member outside of the servants

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 9 Good point about the servants being immune to the geass plus's don't the servants have bravery, mental pollution, and few other skills that can negate the geass control and mind reading (which would be useful against Mao):** Yes, those type of skill can negate the geass control and mind reading too as you do not want to know what is in their head because your mind can not handle what you see. Also, Servants are not weak-mind as they are called Heroes for good reason and would not submit that easily, their Magic Resistance make resist those mind interfering spells much easily. All of the geass which are mostly like to be related to the mind, influencing such things as will, thought, memory, and perception not very effective to servants, which can shrug the effects of curses easily which are also not very good in direct combat in comparison to the other methods which, overuse and/or mental instability it can lead the user to become unable to control their Geass, making it become permanently active and one logical weakness of geass is that it would not work on blind person as he/she who cannot see it.

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 12 It would be interesting to see a Saint Seiya x fate stay night crossover where the saints (the ones from the show or OCS) participate in the 5th holy grail war, not as servants but masters:** I would not make a Saint Seiya x fate stay night crossover because, in my opinion, it is one of the worse manga plot lines that I ever read and yes I read it most of it almost the whole way as my school has most of the volume. There were so many ass pulls and almost the recycled script, the entire Saint Seiya universe is not good to make a good story out of it.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Sep 2 Gilgamesh and Ramses are both friendly in fate grand order just so you know(saw it on a video):** thank you for that and I saw it too.

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 17 How about an interesting twist where Benjamin's parent adopt a little girl and now Benjamin and flanna have to protect their new sibling (can be in this story or the sequel):** That is not a twist but just random idea out of nowhere

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 21 Arturia Lancer Alter does have a helmet when you summon her in grand order she wearing one:** That was a typo which I saw it when I check the old one.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Sep 27: you gotta summon Love Valentine from Jojo verse as ruler so he can become a new president of United States!:** That because you read "A Holy War" by MightyMiget does not mean I would summon him and as Ruler class which Love Valentine has to be a Catholic saint and one of the requirements for a Heroic Spirit to be summoned in Ruler class is neutral good that mean to protect the concept of the Holy Grail War itself, takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail and possessing no desire for the Holy Grail which I am sure that Love Valentine has a wish in mind. So no, I would not summon him and this is not a crossover so do not suggest me to summon someone from anime/manga or game.

 **Guest chapter 22 . Aug 31 How about changing the ideas from Code Geass like instead of Lelouch killing Clovis its Kiritsugu or servant version of Kirei and can you have Euphy meet Archer Emiya, Chu Chulainn or Lancelot when he's normal and maybe have her fall in love with one them** : I would still make Lelouch killing Clovis and Euphy would meet one of them up close but not fall in love with one of them.

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 10 Code Geass idea every battle the most important part is the moral of the troops so Britannia seeing Arturia and her Knights plus Jack the Ripper might strike fear in them (mostly jack because the fear she made back then) also after the battle they return the countries Britannia took and maybe have the kings rule them for example Arturia ruling Britannia, Iskandar Europe:** Good ideas but Jack the Ripper would go on a rampage killing innocents along the way, I would make Arturia female form into the Fate/Prototype male of King Arthur because I like the design of the armor and the helmet that was on Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Drei! manga in Ch 40 the Departed swordsman and only 8 of the Knights of the Round Table would appear in the Code Geass because they actually appear in Fate series. Yes, Iskandar would rule Europe once more as he desires to conquer the world

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 9 How about in the Akame Ga Kill story they recruit some characters they save to go to the Empire to get supplies like Sayo, spear, Fal, Air and Luna because they don't deserve to die especially like the way they did also which of the servants can beat Seryu/Coro and Esdeath because I think Hercules and Gilgamesh can take them:** Yes, they would recruit or save those type of characters as I always feel sad for them to die more than the members of Night Raid who I do not give a shit about them as their goals are so pointless without any plan of peaceful reform from the inside and their methods is endless tasks of assassinated so their claims seem to be little more than heroic self-deprecation. Yes, you are right that almost of the servants can beat most of the Akame Ga Kill characters if servants take the battle seriously and do not drag the fight too long or the Akame Ga Kill characters may have an ace or two in their hand to surprised servants and get out of there alive.

An idea is for Battle for Esdeath is making her face to face against Karna the invulnerable hero of the Indian epic Mahabharata like Ice and Fire that would have lasted for a day or two which would have the battlefield permanently be frozen on one-half and burning on the other.

The other idea for a battle is Siegfried the Dragon-Blooded Knight doing a big damn hero moment of saving Sheele who was about gets ripped in half by Koro before being eaten by him which the Siegfried the true Hero of Justice fight against Seryu Ubiquitous the twisted view Hero of Justice would be something to be seen.

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 12 Two questions 1 in the queens blade idea which time of the series would you pick to start in the beginning where Leina fighting Melona, when Leona runs from the castle or in the forest of the elves 2 in the fire emblem awakening one which robin would you pick the male or female also about pairing the ones I could think is Chu ChulainxCherche, TharjaxJekyll, and CordeliaxLancelot:** In queens blade, the series starts at when Leina was fighting Melona or after the fight.

In the fire emblem awakening, there would be both Robin, male and female. For the pairing, Tharjas have unhealthy obsession with both of the Avatars, regardless of their gender so I don't think that she can be pair with Jekyll, CordeliaxLancelot is good one as they are almost alike to each other and Chu ChulainxCherche is also fine with me as Cú Chulainn see Cherche as mix of the iron lady fundamentally similar to his master Scáthach and his wife Emer which Cú Chulainn said that back in life, he had bad luck with 4 women

 **Guest chapter 22 . Sep 27 Great chapter and what would Minamoto no Yorimitsu and Rama think of Benjamin and Flanna:** Minamoto no Yorimitsu would see both of them as her own children which Benjamin and Flanna don't mind of her overbearing motherly love but would get freak out by her getting a thing for them as she doesn't really grasp the difference between motherly love and romance. Rama fundamentally takes a somewhat haughty behavior which impression of an impertinent brat with an average elder in terms of knowledge to them and both of them would found him in an amusing way

 **Guest chapter 22 . Aug 30 First off you are forgetting, heroes can be summoned from the past, present and FUTURE, so there is nothing saying that later Ado Edem died and became a Heroic spirit (for a person that one-shots Ultimate ones I think he is quite famous)** : It said that he ends up imprisoned in the Witch Swift Umbrella, a disposal yard made in the Great Rift, due the A-Rays, Liners, and Knights believing his ability is too powerful. The prison is described as a castle with many impenetrable doors and a single throne deep inside where a prisoner is bound by a thousand chains that connect to the ceiling and walls like spiderwebs.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Oct 3 When you summon Archer Emiya, be sure to know that of all servant he is going to be the most overprotective:** Yeah, Emiya, with now free from his contract with Alaya and he is no long burdened by his role as a Counter Guardian. Which he no long regret pursuing his ideals of becoming a "Hero of justice" but instead he made peace with them. It's all the more apparent that Archer is freed, the cold, spiteful demeanor is gone, and he has become Emiya Shirou once again.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (14,205 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this, almost like a month and a half as I got world quest and home works that are keep me very busy for a while which causes me to write around hundred words per day.**

 **So there 39 reviews which is not much now but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones but I answer those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **Jack vile Ripper: Thank you for said that of my story**

 **Master of Dragons God: Sure, thank you for said that**

 **hyperomegasonic26: Well, I want to get all the other catalysts because it would be much fun to let Servants go found them and fight a small battle against the Magi. About the villain in addition to the Association and the Church who would be led by Einzbern Jubstacheit is possible quite hard to get them to work together as** **powerful in their own right, o** **fficial relations between the Mage's Association and Church are more or less neutral but unfortunately** **the Mage's Association and Church members have no idea how to fight as a team and some don't play well with the others to the point that both of them would refuse to share what information or technology for fear that it would get stolen.** **Einzbern Jubstacheit as the leader of the party would have allies party surely tear itself apart as there is a lot of animosity due to blood feuds and unsettled weregelds with each other.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 23 . Oct 10: It is his** **Hollow ataraxia form and I am pretty sure that he was been treating like garbage when Einzbern family quickly found out that their interpretation of Avenger was wrong, that he was a completely useless Servant without any abilities.**

 **It is** **Sir Galahad in Mashu form because there is no male version of him**

 **About** **Attila the hun who might be bisexual which I am not sure about that as she acknowledged her marriage to Kriemhild in her second Interlude, it was a political move arranged by her followers, though Altera did come to be fond of her anyway even she doesn't seem to care about it as she doesn't remember Kriemhild that much.**

 **Piddle:** **EMIYA can kill Shirou anytime he want as he despite having a rather infamous loathing of his past selves but Rin, Sakura, and Ilya are out of the question. I am pretty sure EMIYA would be happy and** **laughing like crazy for Benjamin punching Zelrech in the eye as I want Zelrech to make him feel that it is going to bit him in the ass as I'm getting sick of his Karma Houdini status in all forms of fiction**

 **Aurain Orimura: Yes, it is** **Shielder**

 **DannyPhantom619: Yes there would be in my story but I want other servants who are rare been used to be the first as there are already many of** **Arturia/Saber, EMIYA and Shirou in many fanfiction stories so don't ask me to summon them so quickly.**

 **Mordred and Arturia's reaction of being on the same team would be like not try to kill each other,** **shares a strained relationship with each other** **and** **who knows the next time they see each other face next time. But Mordred would have two Knight of the Round Table (** **Sir Lancelot and Sir Gawain)** **that** **remained hostile towards her to the end and would kill Mordred who was the cause of** **Camelot downfall without hesitation if their Master orders them** **.**

 **RoSeSBlooMerS: The chance of make** **persona crossover is low because it is really hard to balance power between each other without making each fan complain about power levels inside and across franchises. Also, whatever you are said in your review is enough to give me a headache already.**

 **saint rider 123: Sorry I would not make a crossover of** **Warrior Orochi, Dynasty Warrior or Basara with Servant Nasuverse as I am not a fan of them and this would really headaches as the plan of this crossover is mostly like fight all time and I am not good at writing a fight scene.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 23 . Oct 18: I am actually surprised that** **Cleopatra is an Assassin class instead of a Caster class because I see many people make their own version of her as Caster class but again she is not magus who have a mastery of sorceries due her lifetime. The** **main reason why she is not wearing non-Ancient Egyptian outfit as opposed to Ozymandias and Nitocris attires is because she said gotta follow the trends of today, not of several millenia ago but she did change her modern attire with a white long dress in her third ascension which I love both of her outfits**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 23 . Oct 21: It is not** **difficult to making Fate RWBY crossover fanfiction story as I had some plan about it. The problem is that the RWBY Crossover is updated with new stories every hour as you are read this which I would not post my** **Fate RWBY crossover story which I spent a month and a half just to see it go down in one or two days with other new RWBY crossover fanfiction stories who are updating or post it.**

 **King0fP0wers chapter 23 . Oct 10: Yes, I** **renaming the classes with better title as calling every Servant "(Class) of (Colour)" is just lazy and doesn't make sense to call them base on their color or for an example called Semiramis the Assassin of "Red" even she wear a black dress.**

 **Some of the Servants have a much common weakness like Chiron and** **Sir Tristan** **who were killed by poison and will be more susceptible to it. Some of them have weakness that is hard to get and need a** **specific countermeasure like Cú Chulainn** **natural enemy is Fergus mac Róich and his sword Caladbolg which is due to Cú Chulainn having a geas that makes it his duty to be defeated once by the sword so long as it is wielded by someone who is Ulster-born which is that guy.**

 **Also, for** **Shirou, Rin, Luvia, and Lord El-Melloi II. Benjamin and Flanna represent their worst case scenario of been an enemy because w** **hen battling a stronger opponent as they would know how to consider when to turn their opponent's strength against himself/herself and trip him/her up. This was how one exploited the arrogance of the strong. But if the stronger opponent was not an arrogant being, then that tactic was unusable. Their only way of fighting against stronger opponent would have no effect on Benjamin and Flanna at all as most of their Fate stay night's enemies are either very** **stronger, arrogance opponent, card-carrying** **villains** **whose politeness only serve to enhance their evil, but they only put it on as an act and an evil** **artifact of doom that can not move or doing anything but sit in mountain for someone to make a wish a** **ny moment now. Look, villains with great power and have a potential to wipe out the forces of good turns out to be an awfully retiring sort and are quite predictable**

 **There is no divide and conquer strategy possible here, being a** **Masters with extreme confidence who don't need to revealing their Servant's true names for all to hear as having supreme confidence of their Servants even if their true names are found out by somehow, their home base can create cannon fodder from materials in great quantities that are stronger and than the vast majority of Magi and Church members who would barely be able to build a single one of them in a year's time without any true cost to themselves. Past a certain point, their home base becomes self-sustaining as they have so many troops that Caster servants can effortlessly replace any losses very quickly. Their** **forces are almost entirely derived from Age of Gods period and thus are generally much stronger than anyone else can field in battle without getting gang up by every servant.**

 **You can almost see them going "now what?" on a d** **espair event perspective** **when trying to find a chink in Benjamin and Flanna's armor and desperately racking their brains trying to determine Benjamin and Flanna's end goal, with each scenario being more terrifying than the last. The scariest part about the whole thing? They had no end goal, they are completely going along with the flow and doing** **unpredictable stuff** **during the entire chapters as Benjamin and Flanna** **would never act in an arrogant way that let others exploit himself/herself.**

 **Your** **last question is going to be a hard one to answer to who would win and I can not answer that as Ramses and Karna are certainly a powerful Servants, but Gilgamesh is on a whole different level.**

 **But Ramses may have a chance as he has very strong NP called Ramseum Tentyris. 1:I** **t consists of a countless temple that each temple has different power like giving him and his allies virtual immortality. 2:** **It has countless Sphinx that each sphinx are as strong as Servants. 3:** **It can vaporize entire Tokyo with a lightning ball and vaporized USA ships. 4:** **It seals all Noble Phantasms not wielded by people who are/were/became Divine Spirits, and the same goes for their skills**

 **And, To approach Ramses, Gil need defeat countless Sphinx each one will be stronger than average servants if he used Ramseum Tentyris as** **Gilgamesh does not have Noble Phantasms that are conceptual based. God Hand would fall under the same category as Knight of Honour or No Second Strike. A crystallized form of a legend the Heroic Spirit has rather than a physical weapon** **. But since you said that they would be** **in a super serious mode as** **Ramses won't win but he is one of the few people who will force Gilgamesh to draw EA. So better than most other servants but it's likely he won't win.**

 **Karna would be more likely to survive in the battle of** **attrition against two of them with his** **God-slaying lance or his** **Shiva's bow which have the ability to grant victory to its wielder and as long as he wields it, he will be undefeated. The** **immortal armor** **basically makes Karna invincible and** **that protects against all harm, physical or conceptual. As long as it is active, all damage inflicted on Karna will be reduced to a tenth of its original value.** **It literally makes him invincible, as said by Yudhisthira and Indra. Krishna said that even if every Deva, who all have their various planetery destroying astras (at a minimum), aligned against him, he would still win. As if that wasn't enough, the Vijaya bow mentioned earlier makes him durable enough to take the Pashaputra to the face.** **Karna has a hidden attribute (it's under his Divinity skill) in which he gains a shitton of defense against sun based servants with weaker Divinity then he. So given that he would be shooting a sun infused Astra to stop a sunbeam from Ozy, a divinity B sun servant, while Karna's wearing his sun armor, he'll probably be okay, at least as far as the pyramid's ranged attack goes and some of Gilgamesh's weapon.**

 **So** **Christmas 2016 Event is almost here and there is new servant which is Ishtar in the body of Rin Tohsaka before you ask, Yes she would appear in my story and her appearance would not look like Rin Tohsaka as I don't want to two of the same face. She would a look like a strange blonde girl with a striking resemblance to Gilgamesh and but with a face that resembles Rin with red eyes and a long blond hair that reach down to her ankle. If you really want to know what she really looks like as true form then type Ishtar fate in the google images then you see in the first to third images and with the** **Bull of Heaven picture near to it.**

 **Also, there was a datamined my room line between Emiya and Ishtar Rin where Emiya refers to her as Ishtar and not Rin.** **My gut says that they're sharing. Archer would probably be a bit more sad that Rin was consumed by Ishtar. Here it seems more like "Tohsaka got bad luck yet again" Here's the line:**

 **Emiya "Unbelievable... I knew she has a tendency to attract misfortune, but I did not expect she would get possessed by a goddess. The two really get along with each other it seems. I suppose she [Ishtar] is the origin of lady-who-can't-be-honest-with-her-self.**

 **Have a Happy Thanksgiving and Black Friday, the next chapter would be slow as I have a lot of work to do and I want to make that my story stay up there for a little while like a week and a half. I also want new people to look at my story too.**

 **No flame or spam the comments**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

 _Mage's_ _Association_

Bazett Fraga McRemitz arrived at the Clock Tower to discuss with Barthomeloi Lorelei about the recent events in America. A magus led her to her office which seemed to twist all sense of distance that would make a person appear nervous and yet make one feel uncomfortably pressed.

"We're here. Miss Lorelei will be expecting you," the Magus said as they got to the door of Barthomeloi's office and opened the door to let Bazett head in.

"Thank you," Bazett said. She entered the office and saw Barthomeloi Lorelei massaging her temples as she was looking over some paperwork that had piled up recently, hoping to relieve her headache from the stress of the situation. She didn't notice Bazett entering the office.

"Excuse me," Bazett said, getting Lorelei's attention as she looked up to see the Sealing Designation Enforcer staring at her .

"Good evening Bazett. Thank you for coming on such short notice," Lorelei greeted, which she stood straight up from her chair. "I think that you should already know the issues here."

"Yes, I've been informed about the Holy Grail war in America and the reveal of magecraft to the world," Bazett said as she was one of the Magu who heard the news early.

"That is correct. Those two events have caused a great turmoil, not just with the Mage's Association and the Holy Church, but the whole world. It is crucial that you succeed this mission," Lorelei explained. The two events caused a lot of stress to her with so much paperwork and headaches that she felt that she wanted to go so far as neglecting any other responsibilities to participate in any vampire hunts available, then this office job. But, she still has to do her duty with paperwork and map plotting, while it isn't exactly exciting or glamorous work, it's certainly practical as hell to know where to send supplies or it could cause a disruption in enemy logistics that would make or break a battle.

"I see. So basically, you want me to participate in the Holy Grail war in America, summon my own servant, kill the mastermind and secure the Holy Grail," Bazett affirmed as to know that was her mission all along.

"Not exactly," Lorelei said as she felt the annoyance in her tone despite trying to appear calm.

"What do you mean?" Bazett asked with an arched eyebrow.

"That was my original plan but there were... complications," Lorelei answered with a frowned face.

"Complications?" Bazett said, narrowing her eyes on her.

"You see one my Magus went behind my back, stole one of my catalysts and tried to participate in the Holy Grail war," Lorelei explained. She didn't consider the Magus to be a traitor to her because he was never pursuing the same goals, to begin with. So, when a better opportunity like the Holy Grail, which was a temptation for normal views of the Magus, came up for his betrayal, it was natural. The Queen of London's Clock Tower and the Vice-director of the Mage's Association ruled with an iron fist discipline and a steel will among all the members of the Mage's Association. While she knew that members followed her orders, she noted that it was out of fear, not respect.

"So you guys stopped him?" Bazett asked, knowing that Lorelei's strength equaled that of members of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors by herself. Which, fighting against her is suicide and even her Chelon Canticle Brigade, who are more like an army than a group of Magi, can dispose of individualism and is easily capable of annihilating each vampire in a Dead Apostle's clan one by one or completely wiping a Dead Apostle's Bounded Field into nothingness in less than an hour.

"Not exactly. Here's what happened: we found the location where the magus tried to summon his servant. We arrived a bit late, and he already started his summoning. I thought that we had to fight a servant, but it never appeared," Lorelei explained.

"Did he do a mistake in his summoning?" Bazett questioned as she wondered if the Magus didn't have the chance to say all of the summoning charts because the Vice director was almost there to catch him.

"That's what I thought at first until... it appeared," Lorelei responded seriously.

"What appeared?" Bazett asked confused.

"This... anomalous looking hand came out of the summoning circle. It killed the magus in his chest with one blow and took the catalyst. Then... it spoke to us," Lorelei said, which she remembered that shaken scene as clear as day.

"What!?" Bazett exclaimed.

"It said 'The world is entering a new era and the ones that are gonna lead this era are the heroic spirits. Give up now or be prepared for death.' Then, it disappeared into the summoning circle. After that, the summoning circle exploded. Thankfully, none of my magus got hurt," Lorelei said as she bit her finger to the point of smearing blood on her gloves to stop grinding her teeth in anger from that humiliating scene.

"What do you think it was?" Bazett asked her, wondering who that hand belonged to.

"I don't know. It didn't leave any trace, so we can't analyze it. Whatever it was, it was no heroic spirit and, most likely, works for the mastermind. And not only that, out of all the catalyst that I got, it took the one I needed the most," Lorelei explained, trying to calm down her anger from so many issues.

"Did it belong to a powerful heroic spirit?" Bazett asked hoping that was the case as Lorelei cannot stand that her catalyst was stolen twice in a row.

"Yes. In fact, that was the catalyst I was gonna give you for this Holy Grail War," Lorelei said as she scratched her hair in annoyance.

"Is it by any chance Cu Chulainn's catalyst?" Bazett asked, hoping that was the catalyst. That was the one she wanted as she grew up hearing stories of Irish heroes and fell in love with the tale of Cu Chulainn. She had a childish desire to make his life better. As she grew older, she began to love this image of a hero that would never exist. Her one wish for the Grail was for his life to have been better.

"No, but it's from the same myth. The catalyst is a black veil that belongs to the witch of Dun Scaith," Lorelei said.

"What!? Where did you get that?" Bazett asked with her eyes wide open at Lorelei who was revealing what powerful heroic spirit that was going to give to her. Scathach? Lorelei was planning to summon Scathach and give it to her, Ch Chulainn's own master, the slayer of gods and immortal killer herself. Part of her mind was pondering at how on earth did the Vice-director get that powerful of a catalyst.

"A team of magus found it in the ruins in Ireland a few years ago." Lorelei sighed, sounding like an old woman who just wanted to give up this job but could not. "Honestly, I'm starting to get frustrated with these events. With the Holy Grail war, the revelation of magecraft, and now this. This is getting out of hand. We haven't found a single clue. I can't express enough how I want you to succeed in this mission."

"Don't worry. I will find this guy and kill him," Bazett reassured. "I will make sure that he will not be unpunished for this."

Lorelei was about to reply, but a magus entered the office in a hurry, interrupting the conversation. "Vice Director! You gotta come to the lobby. Quick!"

"Is there trouble?" Lorelei asked him, thinking that the group of Magi was trying to get into one of the vents.

"The servants appeared on television once again," the magus answered. "You've got to see it, ma'am!"

"What!?" Lorelei and Bazett said in unison as their eyes and mouths opened wide in surprise.

Lorelei and Bazett sprinted to the lobby and when they arrived, there was a group of Magus in front of the television, watching the news in shock with jaws dropped and mumbling to each other about this incident.

"Alright, what's going on here? I heard the servants appeared in the news, what did they do this time?" Lorelei asked, with authority in her voice.

One magus stepped in. "The archer from the museum robbery and a new servant saved a man from being beaten by thugs."

"Pfffttt!" A Magu near to them spat his drink on the floor as the hysteria that was on TV forced the man to gasp, sending his drink down the wrong pipe.

"What!?" Lorelei exclaimed. She and Bazett saw the news report about the servants saving a man from thugs. They were dumbfounded, not because of the appearance of a new servant, but because they would expose themselves just to save a complete stranger. This was highly unexpected. It would seem that their master doesn't care if the servants were exposed on television and gave them freedom to do whatever they wanted, but also followed his will. "We have rogue servants being exposed as a vigilante on TV now!"

"Is the mastermind completely insane!" "I'm calling an emergency meeting. Alert every magus. Now!" Lorelei ordered. "I want every Lord there too."

"Yes, ma'am!" Every magus shouted in the lobby and obeyed her orders as they ran in different directions.

"Bazett, you're going to America right now. I can't afford to waste any time. Do whatever it takes to kill the master. There is no room for failure. Understood?" Lorelei ordered Bazett as she went into the meeting room.

"Yes!" Bazett complied as she looked over her two metal tube cases that each held five metal balls. She remembered the reports of the fourth war, fifth war and now this upcoming sixth Holy Grail war with servants flying around the city getting caught on TV News, explosions, cannibalistic murders, a giant Egyptian ship that was sometimes getting mistaken for UFOs and servants being superheroes for the people. She decided that she would find whoever was behind those servants and how he/she did it. If Bazett didn't like what the Mastermind was doing, then she was going to end up using her Ace-Killing Joker if she had no other choice.

* * *

Somewhere in London of the Clock Tower

The Clock Tower had been stirred into a frenzy once again, just like their rivals in the Holy Church. There was, of course, a time difference between London and Jersey City. At the time, the students of the Clock Tower might have been beginning their morning lectures, but they were canceled from every magus's attacks that caused some casualties, some of which were students and faculty members. The opening shots of the Holy Grail War were fired in New Jersey. The Magi of the Clock Tower either detected the energies given off by the clash or heard reports from Magi in the vicinity of the skirmish. Afternoon talk of the war and TV News about the man saved by servants had spread throughout the Clock Tower.

The Holy Church was certainly not pleased that servants were being seen one more time. Reports of an explosion somewhere in the forest that Law enforcement was there to prevent them from recovering the bodies and the worse news in their view was that there were cannibalistic murders in the subway station.

So many Magi were puzzled that this Grail could properly summon more than seven Servants, as there was no doubt that those masterminding such a grand scheme made the Association and the Church aware of this. Alternatively, there was a chance that the real event could be a trap and the New Jersey was merely a red herring to distract the Clock Tower and the Holy Church, which many among the Magic Association and Church thought this way.

This ritual that was once carried out on an island in the Far East was sent temptation after temptation to many of them who could not resist it and headed toward America to enter the war with greed, pride for their family, and lust for power. There was still some Mage who heard the rumors and who at first laughed it off as mere gossip. But then, a report issued by Rohngall confirmed that it was true, sending tremors through the Association which the news leaked though and spread from Mage to Mage until it reached every part of the bottom level to student Magi who had actually never heard of the Holy Grail war or servants and were watching it on the live stream on the internet and in the Clocktower, where random whispers and conversations by other students and even employees talked about the primary topic that appeared that many high-ranking members of the Mage's Association were getting ready for some sort of war.

A group of Magi had gathered in different places in the Clock Tower and whispered to their comrades about this sixth Holy grail war and events.

"I still can't believe why on earth two servants would save a completely random stranger from being beaten up by gang thugs?"

"It's the truth, sir."

"I don't understand who would let their servant go wild and rage around the city?"

"Well, no general population had gotten killed by them but it didn't make sense either. Who would make their servants go save people? It was like whoever ordered them was drunk or something?"

"There are indeed many mysteries about their actions…"

"It was no Magi who did this, I heard from the High order that the incident was working from the mastermind who was the cause of this Holy Grail war."

"What!? How arrogant does he think he is? Some kind of Magician?"

"Oh god by the root, I hope it's not." "We don't need another Magician-like Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg in this world."

"Such humility. Given that this is a Holy Grail War, I am sure that you above all others know what's going to happen on its course."

"It is that very prudent counsel, I must go to the emergency meeting now. What do you all believe to be the goals of the mastermind behind this war?"

"Even if, at this stage, all of us can only offer is mostly half-baked speculation?"

"Which is?"

"That the Mastermind would try to analyze a miracle such as the Third Sorcery."

"The Mastermind aiming to reach the Root."

"The Mastermind is going to rise an army of servants in his hand."

"There are those who think that the Mastermind was seeking to degrade the Holy Grail War into a game or a spectacle."

"That's… unthinkable. What for?"

"I don't understand whatever the Mastermind's reasons are. But it is no laughing matter."

"Well, among the Masters and Heroic Spirits that fought in the past, there were those who treated the Holy Grail War itself as an amusement game. but at least they were serious and did not underestimate the war. They bet their lives and seized the moment. But this time, I feel that there is someone or somebody with a commanding view of the Holy Grail War that wants to intentionally disgrace the Holy Grail War. It's nothing but an insult directed at them. This means that I must…"

After soliciting several more and more suppositions from almost every Magi that was in the Clock Tower with more conspiracies, theories, and hypotheses were traded in the back-and-forth, as so there began to be a list of speculation about who the Mastermind is and what kind of person he/she is.

1: A few theories claimed the Mastermind may not have been a "he" at all and may have been "she" instead.

2: The various theories as to the Mastermind's identity, with the former particularly true for the conspiracy-theory ones, which involve the royal family or three major families of Lords and about 20 families of relatives.

3: Some theories maintain that the Mastermind didn't work alone, as there may have been three or four parties involved, each with different objectives. At the minimum, one party that is suppressing information, and another party that seeks to broadcast information have exposed themselves… though it seems certain that these two powers are cooperating in spite of their different intentions. However, the fact remains that many powers and ideologies are involved in this conflict, making these theories look even worse and brings a worry to the Magi of the Clock Tower.

4: Several theorists suggest that "The Mastermind" was actually more than one person.

5: The Enforcers believed the Mastermind was a local New Jersey resident with her/his apparent ability to disappear immediately after the museum incident suggests an intimate knowledge of the Jersey neighborhood, including its back alleys and hiding places.

6: Some theories declare that Mastermind has made "alliances" with several powerful people from both the Holy Church and the Clock Tower, they conclude that the Mastermind is building an army to take over both sides, calling this army the Grail faction or Warriors of Fate.

Soon many theories have been advanced, experts find none widely persuasive, and some can hardly be taken seriously at all but every one of those conspiracies are imagined in countless ways and discussed by word of mouth that exaggerates it more and more over time until it completely consumes the Mastermind into some kind of cold-blooded monster that enjoys bathing in the fresh blood of Magi, Enforcers, and members of the Holy Church as the rumors circulating were all of this nature, with hardly a single positive word about the Mastermind.

The gang incident publicly up trouble, that the Clock Tower send some enforcers to the New Jersey to plan a patrol route which scours every city until they find the Mastermind's home base and see if the local authorities know more about them than the media does. The Clock Tower was simply in disarray, running out of reliable information and need more intelligence by reach to that place which it would travel faster. They could no longer trust any rumors in London which could be easily be influenced by spy which unaware has infiltrated their ranks and manipulating the report.

Lastly, they were hoping to disrupt any sinister plans the Mastermind surely had for the citizen in New Jersey region, and to see if there was any viability in inciting a chaos in the region.

* * *

Maria Black was having mixed feelings about the recent incident as she watched the news report.

 _"Coming out in broad daylight?"_ She thought, shaking. _"Have those servants lost their minds to do that kind of act? Why can't they just show up at night instead of doing this in daylight?"_

Well anyway, she was still quite happy that two servants saved a man from being beaten up to death by some gang thugs. After all, she was very comparable to a modern day saint. She is very kind and loving, almost motherly to those who seek her help. She is known for her compassion and dedication to the church; as she is willing to give her all to save someone. When Maria interacts with most people, she sometimes comes off as a bit playful, she especially enjoys being around groups.

But still, this incident is going to cause a lot of headache for the Holy Church and Clock Tower. Either way, she still had a duty for the war to carry out, which Maria Black wondered why the Holy Grail would allow more summons. She could not even tell how many servants were being summoned, as far as she could tell with the Spirit Board that was given to the overseer. The wooden board can only activate by Magical Energy and triggers whenever a servant is summoned into the world, however, it does not reveal the true identities of the servants, only referring to them by their class and it also indicates which Servants remain and when a Servant is killed.

13 servants have already been summoned and there seems to be a pattern here. Every morning or at night, there would be three servants summoned all at once, which so far she hasn't gotten a single person who registers as a master with a servant by their side. She did have paperwork that was sent to the church from many Magi that were adamant they had not summoned a servant. Maria Black wondered who has claimed all the servants, as there seems to be a possibility of a wild card somewhere in the cities. She fears what his/her wish would be, assuming it was something done by a single person who wanted to summon as many servants as possible.

Whoever was able to do such an act as a summoning extra servants must have been really desperate and was able to subvert the regular rules of the grail war. She would probably hate to think that someone was only using the servants to just cause trouble and nothing else.

But right now Maria Black was walking down the concrete sidewalk, deep in thought about the latest news and was wearing casual attire that consisted of a pink tank top covered by a white jacket. She wore a pair of black sweatpants that have an Adidas design on the sides of her legs. Maria tends to wear a white baseball cap with this outfit and pull her hair through the back of it. Her shoes consist of a pair of black running shoes that have the three Adidas stripes on the sides of them, matching her pants.

 **"And now, onto our other top story. A new Serial killer has appeared in the city of** **New Jersey** **on the loose and struck in the subway station, leaving behind-"**

Maria stopped walking and now focused on the TV set nearby, which was showing another news report about the cannibal killer who has now terrorized the northeastern and mid-Atlantic regions of the United States for the last couple hours.

"Hmmm, I think that this is the work of the Assassin," Maria said to herself as in that regard. The Assassin was quite a terrifying Servant to have as an enemy face to face, but Maria believes that she can handle fighting an Assassin class and to form a countermeasure and temporarily defeat the Assassin class. "There have been attacks all around the cities and I can't help but assume the work is less dignified of the Mastermind in this war, killing innocent people, but the list of victims were all Magi and some of them were part of the members of the Association."

The TV set showed a photo of a man, and even though they were low grain photos, one could see that he possessed well-ordered features and wore a neat business suit. Only the words [Unidentified] were written in the caption beneath the photo. If this were a mere serial killer, one could just disregard it as a coincidence. But that was impossible if a group of Magus was included among the list of victims of other Magi. Moreover, he was probably one of the Magi who had been dispatched to the United States for a reason.

"What on earth was the Mastermind thinking?" Maria said frowning. At the very least, she couldn't imagine he/she was even a sane person if he/she was turning a blind eye to these abnormal events that even appeared in the newspaper. He/she was always stepping far off from the general rule of all Magi to conceal their mysteries from the public, and now the Mastermind is trying to reveal more and more magecraft to the whole world.

"This incident truly is beyond my control to cover up now," Maria Black said, staring at the news report playing on the television. "Now I am going to simply try to determine how this new development will affect the War." It was already overall worrying Maria Black about the direction of the War. More specifically, it would only mark more troubles that Maria, as officiator of the Holy War, would definitely become part of it and she prayed to God that the Assassin would keep to himself and not draw any more attention.

Maria Black continued to watch the news report, not noticing that a man with skin as dark as night and a skull mask was watching her. "Hmmm, it was a good idea to follow her and this is the most useful information, I must report to Master about this at once.

He then vanished into the day of light to report to his Masters.

* * *

At the forest where the King of Storm caused the explosion that killed many of the Magi who made camp there, it was now a burning field. A clean-up operation of epic proportions was being implemented. As field agents and workers were stripping down what was left of the place, soldiers patrolled the field, retrieving pieces of Magi's corpses and making sure that there were no outsiders lurking somewhere in the shadows.

Government trucks were being loaded, their cargo shipped to undisclosed locations for further study.

The person involved in the sweep was a man in a full black suit named Agent Smith, FBI. He was standing in a small hall, speaking into his phone. "Yes, I understand. Try to make sure this area is restricted to this city. If possible, to this region." He paused for a second. "Whatever they are doing right now must be bigger than any of us could have realized," Smith said. "Yes, I think that the two events are connected to each other."

"Listen, Agent Johnson The CIA gave me a footage of two servants interacting with another servant. Trying to have the three of them put under surveillance if possible as we need to know where their base is." Agent Smith has being given an information from the upper-rank statements that those super power man and woman are called servant who their purpose to serve under the Mastermind which he has no idea where do the higher-rank get that information from but he didn't question them about the intelligence. All, he knows that small piece of the information was enough for Smith to know little about those servants.

Agent Smith then closed his phone and headed toward a secluded location at an address that was classified. The heavy white doors slid open with a pneumatic hiss and Smith stood in the entrance to the command center trailer, soft, winking red lights illuminating his intense features. He walked through the doors, moving down a narrow corridor crammed with computer consoles and blacks of video screens, all glowing with a surreal, red light. The atmosphere was vaguely reminiscent of the bridge aboard a nuclear submarine.

White-clad technicians manned the consoles and moved about the command center with an efficient sense of purpose. Several of the monitors displayed images of other technicians dressed in police officer and yellow hats installed cameras into different parts of each city. Smith gave the video monitors a cursory glance as he walked up to a central console, where he found Agent Johnson reviewing the findings and looking over some sheets of data print-out.

He and Johnson were investigating following the servant's trail where the two of them had been very busy since then, although their work consisted mostly of organizing evidence gathered from investigations surrounding the latest events occurring after the museum incident. The result was quite hard to do as most of the evidence had been burned into nearly-unrecognizable ashes and didn't leave much trace to analyze it. But, slowly but surely, progress was being made.

 _"Something is definitely happening here,"_ Agent Smith thought. _"And I just wish that I knew what it_ was _."_ That was when Agent Johnson showed up. "Anything new to report on?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Johnson said and gestured. "Take a look."

Agent Johnson was Smith's partner for their everyday investigations and this amazingly blatant servant attack that changed the whole world, maybe more along the way with some creative interpretations of evidence to get the increase in resources and manpower from The Pentagon, the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense. Luckily, the appearance of the mysterious servants keeps happening at random places in this region of the United States.

"Good, another one of them has been spotted," Smith said, rubbing his temples. "We just need to know where they come from and what they're doing. And hopefully that they would come back at all." Smith pointed out some of the locations of where they were and none of it boded well with him.

Smith then looked towards the wall and like any other investigators, he had a pegboard covered in numerous clues, such as newspaper clippings, photographs, and string.

 _"If I only knew someone behind the scenes who knew what's going on,"_ he thought.

"What status on the circulation tests?" Smith asked Johnson.

"So far good," Johnson replied without looking up.

Further down at the console, one of the technicians turned from a video monitor and spoke Smith. "Mr. Smith, something on the news feed you should see."

Johnson and Smith stepped over to the video monitor, which displayed an of a new reporter standing at a crime scene with the red and blue light of police cruisers flashing in the background. The new reporter stood before the entrance of the subway station, speaking into his mike. The technician turned up the volume on the monitor.

After a few min of watch the new feed, Smith nodded to the technician, who reached out and turned down the volume. Turing, Smith glanced at another monitor, where the ill-defined images of a gaseous, wraith-like figure ride on a dark horse were displayed briefly before it disappeared as it was teleporting.

"Soon or later, we would found their location and be ready for them," Agent Smith said, with a determined grin as he stared intently at the monitors and watching the technicians setting up. "To keep the world safe from them."

"Let hope so that we can quickly find their whereabouts," Agent Johnson said as he could not help but ponder this question. "Would this be enough even our government give us some huge supports to speed it up the cases?"

"Yes, this would be sufficient to go found them as somewhere in the future those servants would suffer from screw ups or leave an evidence big enough to led a path toward their location," Johnson answer to him. "Once we discover their home base then we can make a plan of how would we enter there."

* * *

Hey wait up!" cried Alice who was trying hard to catch up to Sakata Kintoki.

"Don't worry Alice, we are almost there," Sakata said excitedly as he discovered an amazing place up on a cliff and he couldn't wait to show her about this place. "Here, climb on my back." Alice hopped on his back and he stood up, starting to walk to the place.

"Wow, Sakata! I can see the beach from here!" Alice said happily and enjoying herself, riding on top of Sakata Kintoki while he smiled at his playmate for just having a fun time riding on his back.

After two minutes of walking, they finally reached the top of the cliff and Alice was amazed by it. The top of the cliff, where the ground is covered with lush with a variety of colorful flowers and in the center of it was a huge green tree. Not only that but the ocean across the cliff was lively to the ocean, giving it a bright sky color from the sun. Alice was mesmerized at the landscape.

Alice smiled with excitement and she jumped off Sakata's back and ran towards the huge green tree. "Yeah!" she shouted happily as she started to twirl and dance on the flowerbed while Sakata watched her with a big grin on his face. Soon they began to make flower crowns from flowers nearby, beneath the tree. Alice finished her crown first and smiled proudly at her hard work. She took a quick peek at Sakata Kintoki, who had trouble making the knots on his crown with his huge hands.

But he was able to get through the problem and gave a quick smirk at his first flower crown and placed it on Alice's head, and she gave a giggle. "There, you look like a princess," he said energetically.

The word caused Alice's face to turn red and Sakata just simply laughed with joy as both of them watched the sun give the ocean with bright light to it.

* * *

Flanna knew about the gang incident which was not surprising to her, she doesn't care if the Association would try to perform a Purge to cleanse the Jersey city to cause the deaths of countless if it would mean keeping the rest of the world from learning the existence of Magecraft and concealing it which would not work at all because it would just jeopardize the secret much quickly than before. It is a basically in a realistic scenario shooting itself in the foot and calling it progress. She aware that it would cause the Clock Tower to intervene soon or later and whatever plan this so-called self-preservative and self-defense organization would be yet, taking it at face value, it's laughably stupid as the aftermath of this plan would get punched and gutted to itself.

At the all, she was in a store, shopping for material that would help her disguise herself well enough that none of the people could recognize her face and hair. Once she was done with that, she would go to get her home defense weaponry box for Benjamin to learn how to train with a gun for self-defense. Her own worry is that while Benjamin can be a trained warrior soon, being in a real battle means that it can cause him to panic and completely forget what he was taught to do. Being good in the training camp doesn't necessarily mean being good in actual fights, especially when outnumbered and unprepared.

 _"Once that is done, I should meet with Lancelot at that place and return home,"_ Flanna thought as she put her hand to her chin. _"I wonder what the Holy Grail will summon next."_

 _"Jason?"_ Flanna guessed, which opened up a number of possibilities. In the modern day, when people thought about legendary heroes, their minds went naturally to the classical mythology Heroes of Greece because their stories were well known throughout the world, thanks the Greeks spreading the culture around the majority of places in Europe. _"He could be in Rider class with his Argo, a ship carrying Heroic Spirits from the Age of Gods. The_ _Remnant of the Argo can summon him, Heracles, Medea, Asclepius, or other crew members."_

But soon Flanna realized that summoning Jason was going to be a bad idea, as back at home she asked Atalanta if she could find a catalyst to summon him. But the huntress said that Jason was nothing more than a useless person and uniting figure. He doesn't deserve most of the credit with the golden fleece as his greatest accomplishments were actually performed by his mistress Medea, whom he promptly dumped when he was done with her. Also, he didn't really do anything badass during the time. Prior to seducing her, most of the work was done much more by his other Crewmates, which consisted of some of the greatest heroes of Greek Mythology that did most of the work for him. The only really decent thing he did in the story was to help an old lady (Hera was in a disguise) across a river, which is not much.

Atalanta told Flanna that if she summons him then Jason is going to be useless, as he has little more combat power than an above average human, but his charisma and abilities as a leader are off the charts. He is an inhumane monster in eloquence who organized the Argonauts with just his immense charm. Flanna wondered how the hell Jason passed the training camp by Chiron, and Atalanta admitted that she and other crews tried to pry the information out of him but he just shut his mouth and did not speak about it.

 _"How about Vlad III?"_ Flanna thought about him as one of the possible servants to be summoned. Chiron told her that Vlad III was an effective leader of the Black faction during the Great Holy Grail War. The way Chiron talked about him made her feel sympathetic regarding his dilemma about his legend. His legend became distorted and he ended up being called a monster. It is going to be very strange to view him as a hero who served his country even though his methods are considered barbaric, but he did save his country.

 _"Medea, another Caster could be a great help to the team,"_ Atalanta told her about the princess of Colchis who was not a bad person, her backstory is just so tragic and fucked up. She was basically brainwashed into helping a stranger, at the price of her home and family. Jason couldn't have done shit without her, and his thanks are running off happy with some other girl while she's stuck without anywhere to go and anyone to turn to. Flanna's heart absolutely breaks about her past.

For a majority of Servants, she didn't really pay too much attention to them in mythology and history during her school time, like Vlad, Alexander, Jeanne, Chiron, and Atalanta. Now she was generally much more sympathetic to them since most of them had pretty crappy endings. Marie, Medea, Boudica, and Enkidu are all examples of highly tragic characters that she simply never paid enough mind to before actually trying to meet them to learn how sad their legends actually were.

Now about the gang incident, she knew that the Holy Church and Clock Tower would not like this one bit and are furious at this event. After all, if non-mage happened to walk upon the Holy Grail War, they are to be killed on the spot. So, the war must remain secret from those who are not part of the mage society, which, unfortunately, already a large enough amount of people have seen servants and have spread the news around the world.

Flanna rolled her eyes back and when she thought that if the city found out about the Holy Grail War and the secret was exposed, then the city would be destroyed, inhabitants and all, which was nothing more than just empty threats of death that only worked on new Mages or people knowing about the Holy Grail war. She knew that none of those Magi could destroy a city, as it has been three or four days since the museum incident and so far none of her servants sensed any kind of magic bomb or something like that heading to New Jersey, which shows that it was just a phony act to keep the new Magi members in check.

She even observed that the Director and Vice-director are people of a slightly higher amount of Magic Circuits. They are magus who is powerful in their own right, but their movements are quite limited as being a leader of the Clock Tower meant that they have to be there to keep the public order under control. Maintaining order in the domain can be a really time-consuming task with power struggles between several factions of Magi who are currently under the control of a pseudo-aristocratic elite that holds great political power within the Association. The organization is anything but harmonious and has a complicated, bizarre structure of order. They like to present a unified front to other people when in reality they are quite fractured to the point that if one of the main leaders die then there would be collapsing into little pieces. This shows that having greater magic circuits than other people does not make you a great leader. Magi are not like soldiers. Just because you can conquer them with an iron fist, doesn't necessarily mean they want to follow and respect you afterward, they don't see the point of fighting with all their might.

If one of those leaders managed to come to New Jersey, then she would just order her servants to shoot the leader with their Noble Phantasms, no questions asked. The Mage's Association is not at all as unified as what people thought. This organization is like a dog with teeth that are about to fall out at any time and with an outdated view of the world and lacks any common sense. The army of the Mage's Association is really just a ragtag bunch of individual manpower armies led by several factions of Magi who are put together whenever the call of banners is issued in the face of a common, or at least mutual cause. This is the true face of the Mage's Association force which most of them are only here for the money, to increase their own influence in their factions for more power and control or thirst for knowledge and all things magic that border on obsession. Yet, it could not be helped that the politics in the Clock Tower is currently under the control of an Aristocracy and sometimes act like a feudal monarchy traditionally ruled by the king and his nobles in a way

The Holy Church is one that Flanna needed to take them seriously, as this organization is more organized, understands modern technology and has common sense, which means they are not complete idiots compared to the Magi, who consider themselves to be highly intelligent and perceptive, can be suckered into scams and such things far more easily than one would suspect to be, precisely because they think that they're too smart to fool. And as a result, they simply can't imagine themselves falling for a scam because getting tricked is only for morons who couldn't spot an obvious trap. In fact, most, if not all, of their tactical assessments make perfect sense, on paper. They just happen to be completely wrong for the situation they are facing as their plans and conclusions are pure fantasy.

Well, at least most of the Magi know when to hide if an event gets too difficult to handle and not draw any attention, but a complete idiot or madman would be more difficult to handle and predict as she has no idea what kinds of things idiots will do or think. Flanna knows and acknowledges that she is not a military genius, as what she is doing is just basic knowledge of military tactics that would work on an inept commander, it would work well. Her natural enemy would be someone that actually knew what they were doing and not a fool with it. But the chance of meeting that kind of people would nearly be none at all.

In the meantime, she is trying to figure out how to be a good master, as having a good relationship with a Servant is crucial to winning, as with anything else in life. Something that most magus seemed to not understand for some reason. Flanna knew that skills have a part in winning, but it's part of the big picture. You need to understand how a Servant works and how to use their skills effectively. There is a need for a proper balance in order for you to win a war, as you would lose because of overconfidence and lack of teamwork and communication, like make up for each other's flaws, making a great team, respecting each other and working well. Those that refuse to be team players never get very far. Masters that work well with their Servants have a much better chance of victory than those that don't. So the minimum relationship a Master and Servant must have is one of respect. Knowing one's limits and getting others to do the work that exceeds one's capability for oneself is how great leaders work.

The most annoying thing about most Magus is that they think they're great just because they could use magecraft, especially the ones that entered the Holy Grail War. They tend to forget that just because they managed to summon a Servant, it doesn't mean much as there are also six other people who managed to do so and it seems that anyone with an instruction manual and some magic circuits could do it as well. Not to mention the fact that the summoning is aided by the Greater Grail, a device that's designed to aid in the summoning.

They act like they're winners at life since they were chosen to participate in the war and then some proceed to act like they are guaranteed to win just because they were chosen. It's like they don't get how battles work. Which most of them don't actually, given for the most part that most Magus are researchers/ aristocrats that have never seen real combat, and the ones that have combat knowledge are usually employed by the Clock Tower or whoever sends people out to deal with magical disturbances. Even a highly competent mage thinks of all combat operations as being magical in nature by habit, which most magi are already specialized in something and they focus on that specialization entirely to win the war.

Flanna grabbed a small box of hair dye that was to make hair dyed blond and eye contacts with purple lenses, putting them in her shopping bag. Flanna was not sure on how she would fight against Magus with hand to hand combat. She has no experience fighting other Magi, and there would be some of them who have practiced and know melee combat in some form as well as being able to take a hit or a dozen, which she has no way to tell which ones are not and which ones are.

Two hours later, Flanna walked out of the store with the shopping bag that carried some of her necessities, like her hair dye, her contact lenses, soap, a toothbrush, some clothes that will help her disguise, and a towel.

* * *

Benjamin and Enkidu were at an ice cream store where they were in line behind an indecisive woman who could not make up her mind as to what kind of ice cream she wanted.

"Oh, what should I choose the vanilla or chocolate? Do I put the fudge on the chocolate or caramel on the vanilla?" the woman up in front of the cash register said to herself. "No, the other way around. Hmm, oh shoot. How much are there? Hey, this place is expensive, which is why I can just buy one scoop. And now I have to decide to do fudge on the chocolate or vanilla. Oh great."

"Oh come on!" Benjamin shouted. "JESUS, IT'S JUST ICE CREAM! PICK VANILLA!"

"Oh please, you don't have a job, you can wait," the woman said without looking back at who was talking to her. "Oh the pink, I love pink! When I speak pink, I say it four times: Pink, Pink, Pink, Pink. That's what I'm gonna get, I'm gonna get the pink one."

"Oh it's so pretty, it reminds me of cotton candy and it reminds me of a little necklace that I wore when I was a little girl, I'm going to get the pink, pink. Ok, I definitely want the pink, pink, pink. I hope it tastes good. All of them look so delicious and I just want a little bit of all of them, just a bit of all of them."

"Would you please just make up your mind, we haven't got all day," Benjamin said with a tired voice. "Can you just decide what you want?"

"Ok, whatever. Umm, it said melon or do they mean watermelon? Because I love watermelon. I hate, hate honeydew. I would have watermelon but is it swear bane or ice cream," the woman kept on talking to herself once again. "Wait, I can do watermelon and ice cream, but I kinda like honeydew so I really need to know what kind of watermelon it is because it is important."

"Can you please just decide what kind of ice cream you want for your cup?" Benjamin said once more.

"Ok, I won't be long," the woman said to him before saying to herself, "People are always in such of a rush and in hurry."

"Enkidu, I am so sorry for you to see this ridiculous scene," Benjamin said to him. "All of the events that we have seen today, this woman really cannot make up her mind of what to choose. While I don't have a job, I do have school and lunchtime is almost over."

"It is ok Benjamin," Enkidu said with a smile as he looked at the ice cream's flavor title. "And in fact, what kind of flavor do I want to choose?" Enkidu was wearing better, more common street clothes consisting of a white collared shirt, blue pants and a white scarf around his neck, and a white hat with a green tree on it. No matter what Enkidu was wearing, he would always look like a feminine boy or a boyish-looking girl which still shocked Benjamin to no end at all.

"I don't know. What is your favorite ice cream flavor, Enkidu? Just pick one that you want to taste," Benjamin said as he checked his phone online to see that his grandpa had sent an email to him. Benjamin wondered how Grandpa got those artifacts from somewhere, so he sent an email to him. Grandpa replied back that during his trip he met an old man whose name was Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. They chatted with each other and became buddies after that, so they always send gifts to each other. Grandpa sends him a lot of esoteric books and Zelretch sends a lot of artifacts to Benjamin's grandpa.

His username is called the Old Man of the Jewels and Kaleidoscope, Benjamin has no idea who Zelretch is and why the old man sends his grandpa a lot of artifacts. But, he cannot help but think that whoever the old man is, he seems pretty knowledgeable about the Holy Grail.

"I think I choose chocolate," Enkidu pointed at the flavor title. "It looks to be sweet to taste."

"Oh right, and I will choose vanilla as I like simple ice cream tastes," Benjamin said. "And once we are done eating it, then we will come back to school and you can sneak into my classroom." He doesn't need to worry about his classmates noticing Enkidu, as each period has a hundred or more students that the teacher will just teach what lesson he/she has rather than calling all the names out and no one will ask questions about who Enkidu is at all.

"In the meantime," Benjamin simply smiled as he tried to not shout at the woman. "We are going to be here a little while."

* * *

Detective Augustus glanced over the note that he had written, there was not much of it.

In hindsight, he should have known better. Twenty years in the law enforcement department had taught him that just because you don't see something, that doesn't mean it isn't there. His opinion of his city has changed drastically in the recent previous days, starting with his colleagues.

Initially, it didn't surprise him that they were somewhat gritty dudes more than willing to bend a few rules to get what they want if they have to and are interested in the particulars, which makes sense with reports of theft and robberies almost every day that causes the police forces to keep on their toes. As time has passed, most of his colleagues were serious and inflexible when it came to their jobs. After the all, there is a good chance that they would die in the line of duty if they were caught with their pants down.

Since the museum incident, extra equipment has been added to the patrol officer's belt, including a gas mask. In addition, the New Jersey State Police now occasionally posts paramilitary troops (complete with body armor and assault rifles) outside major shopping locations, subway and rail stations, and other potential terrorist targets. They also have had undercover officers sent along with the FBI and CIA, thanks to one of the chiefs being ex-CIA and interested in counter-terrorism.

Augustus doesn't seem to mind, as it shows that the US Government is doing their job to support the police with a lot of backup with better equipment and weapons. There are too many questions and not enough answers in sight, like mysterious suspects with unexplained deaths, and witnesses who the Detective interrogated with information that he analyzed and obtained. However, it's so ridiculous it's not even funny anymore. It's absurd to the point where he was seriously suspecting that he himself was mesmerized by an illusion or something.

Now that those servants, as they were called by the bookkeeper, have appeared out of nowhere and somewhere else, that leaves evidence that state police cannot understand at all, with the servants drawing the attention of the general public and the media. It was mind boggling that those servants fought against police forces and made them look bad without even trying. But, it looks like they are planning very cautiously on the grounds that somewhere out there might be a bigger fish than them.

Finding those servants was a starting point of a deeper investigation, which one could reach the government itself. He had to be prudent if the situation was as bad as he thought. There was no telling who could be trusted among his colleagues. Augustus is not alone in this, as he has Sergeant Jeffrey Smith and Detective Valerio here until he finds the servant's organization and whoever trained and supported them.

The number of witnesses after his investigation took him quite some time to know the details about the new servants. He groaned a little as he had a very little sleep in the past few days, going through all those profiles wasn't a quick task. Augustus managed to write down Rider of Red's appearance of him wearing an armor that looked like it was from the Greece era with a red scarf around his neck and other details about his black spear. The people are looking at those servants as superheroes and consider them heroes just because they saved a complete stranger from harm.

Detective Augustus did not like heroes much. He knew what sort of people ended up being called heroes. After the all, he is convinced that the servants are criminals with good publicity. They are no different than any other criminals which their mastermind must be stealing money from criminals he/she catches to fund his/her weapons and might have paid off the cops to look the other way.

With a sigh, Detective Augustus closed the hospital door behind him. It was another hole in the water. The tall, dark-skinned man had trouble explaining to him about being beaten up by a gang member, who was also in the hospital, which caused the dark-skinned man to have a hard time answering his questions, who he was the least informed of all the witnesses. Augustus couldn't discard his involvement altogether. According to the preliminary investigation, this man was the first person to be saved from those servants. Therefore, it shouldn't be surprising that until then, they had taken no interest as to what was going on around the world.

Then again, that Mastermind perhaps had information networks so impressive that he/she could discern where he/she should send his servants to very fast or perhaps he/she had at least an indirect connection in New Jersey which he/she could have an easy access point to reach any place in the state.

In the meantime, he should head back to his comrades and report to them about this. After that, he should get some sleep back at home.

* * *

Sergeant Jeffrey Smith stared at the computer and browsed the previous train cases. The room was full of various folders that had been taken out to be digitalized, and nobody bothered to put them back in their proper places. Countless folders laid scattered around with no order to them.

The dates he had done for some investigations after the incident at the subway train event involved the police carrying the bodies into their trunks and looking up all his contacts. The shocking part was the carnage that surrounded the victims' bodies. A vast majority of them bore signs of being mangled with entrails, knife cuts in some parts of the body, broken pieces of rib cages and some were missing a heart inside of their chest. Their faces were frozen with their mouths wide open and their lifeless eyes with tears that had flowed down. It was like a slumbering predator had found its prey and feasted upon their bodies. They had been cast away, like discarded objects, which was so frightening for the police force that some of them threw up their lunch straight into the trash bin.

Jeffrey Smith couldn't blame his comrades as the scene looked like it came out of some kind of horror movie. It scared him to think that the skull man might come after him if he thought he knew too much. But as a dedicated police officer, he was more than ready to risk his life even though there was an unknown powerful organization hidden behind the city.

The dates revealed that the subway train had been smuggled in and out for the past few days with some illegal dealings. A nearby camera had spotted a black van that would arrive at a garage door, and some man in a black shirt who would sometimes wear a hood over his head would carry what appeared to be alchemical items and apparatuses into the van, which would drive away off somewhere.

Sometimes being a cop was difficult and he hated his job at some points, which caused Jeffrey to quietly light a cigarette and lean back in his chair.

"Damn I'm too old for this shit," Jeffrey protested as he stretched his arms as much as he could as he yawned loudly. Pulling himself to a straight position in his seat, his backbone creaked loudly, as did his neck. He still needed to find where the van was going. The mark of a good detective and police officer was to have a good eye for details, to be able to notice the tiniest details, being able to discern the truth from the ocean of lies.

There was something big that was happening in New Jersey with freaking shadow groups that could be plotting the conquest of Earth with a second hostile party in between this conflict, which he sometimes jokingly compared the situation to an American TV series on aliens and other paranormal activities.

He then opened the next video that showed the subway train arriving at the station and that was when the light curtain died off. Jeffrey could only hear the metal being ripped apart and screams coming from the subway train as the roof was tearing apart into pieces. Then, what appeared to be an explosion of some kind of fireball shot everywhere. That was when the camera was destroyed by a flying knife.

Jeffrey frowned bitterly. There was not much to see in the video, other than just sound from the camera. He quickly wrote down in his notebook and included the plate number on the black van. He flipped to the vehicle description page on file number one and peered down at the tire width 11.22 inches. He then flipped file number two to a similar page. The Sergeant read his files for perhaps the hundredth time as he tried to come up with a hypothesis.

He then just closed the computer's power button and put away his notebook into his pocket. Just then, Officer Schoenberg opened the door and took his hat down. "Jeffrey, we are done cleaning up the bodies and man, it was quite a mess to carry those corpses upstairs. So, any luck with what you found on the camera?"

Sergeant Jeffrey showed him the photo of the black van and the plate number on the piece of paper. "Well, not much, but I did find a trail that can lead to somewhere. I am going to need to know where the black van went and where the vehicle stops. I also need some help with these trains cases and places where vehicles stop by sometime to time."

"Got it," Officer Schoenberg nodded and put his walk-talkie to his mouth. "Anyone that is on duty and available, we need them here at the station control now!"

"Good, call me when you get the location of where this black van goes," Jeffrey said as he left the station control room. "I need an actual full meal right now." He walked upstairs out of the substation and was about get into his car if it were not in the fact that some journalists found him.

"Sir, care to comment on the rumor that the police are so incompetent that a federal task force has been brought in to do the job for you?"

"Officer, what are your thoughts on the unknown group that called themselves some kind of class system? Are they truly terrorists, or are they, super soldiers?"

"Sir, is it true that you knew what happened in the train station?"

"Sergeant, is this a massacre down there? We heard as many as fifty bodies may be down there."

"The people have a right to know, officer. What's going on here?"

"Any motives behind these grisly killings?"

Sergeant Jeffrey sighed and slightly look up. _"God, if you're seeing this right now, I truly thank you for the lessons in patience that I have learned from all of this."_ He thought sarcastically. "I will not be answering your questions."

On seeing how serious he looked and how stress he feel, the journalists slowly gave up in their questioning. Jeffrey brushing past them and hop into his car, turn on the car engine. "Now where do I want to eat?" He asks himself

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" A Magus screamed in horror as he ran for his life with his face caked in sweat and dirt which was marred by a look of absolute terror, his cloth he wore was scuffed and blood stain. In his hand he held a dagger, clutching it as though it was the hand of god himself.

Barely an hour ago, everything had been going on as normal. The Magus had been assigned to guard watch which was held at small hill; as assignment went, this was considered by many of his comrades to be the quietest and safe place in the whole region (Note the Magi are little delusional of the outside world). Nothing has ever happened here; all you do was look out over the camp, do some work, wait for an order, check any intruder, make sure the bounded field is working, eat and finally sleep. It was an easy assignment, little stress and you can just relax here.

Until that when it all came to an end when that woman_no, that monster came to the camp.

He and his other two comrades were on guard duty today watch over the camp which one of his comrades decide to go pee in a tree. The Magu still remembered that moment.

The sight of his third comrades flying through the air right before he was about to unbrake his pant down. It should have been impossible. Nobody knew what was going on all the sudden. After soaring about seven meters through the air, he fell to the earth with a thunderous crash and lay died as the impact kill him.

His second comrades saw a dark shadow being over him, he looked up with wide eyes- just for his face to meet a black horse's hoof, as it smashes through brain matter, spine and the main body with such brutal strength that he look like he was run over by a car.

After that, everything went to hell.

A bone-chilling monster stood where his second comrades had been. A female servant wearing a black draconic suit of armor that looks like a demon with a draconic helm that had yellow glowing eyes on it. It emanates an aura of mortal danger, as radiant as the sun. It's black armored pulses as though it was alive. She was mounted on a black horse with gray armor and red eyes on its head. What made this servant so frightening was that the weapon she was holding in one hand was a long spiked lance with red thorns wrapped around the black lance stood before him and the camp.

This was when their despair began. The mighty roar from the demon look horse shattered the air, it was the signal for a slaughter to become a massacre of a different sort.

"Aiiiiieee!"

"Oh by the root, please save me…|

"Oh god…"

"No… no… please, no…"

"Eeeeek!"

What followed was a massacre, the fight that the Magi could not even be called resistance. The servant crushed the resistance that did not even count as resistance, she was merciful in her own way. There was no pain for some of them as there was no time for some of the victims to suffer before they were squashed flat under the huge weight of the black horse. All they saw were black shadows appearing before them.

The Magi screamed and they screamed and they screamed some more

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Abbaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Stoooooooooooooop!"

"Save meeeeeeeeeee!'

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Run away! Run away!"

There was no doubt about it, that monster was throwing his comrades around left, right and hurtling into the air like they were crash test mannequins for a car to test. The female servant impaled a man through the head so quickly it was almost like teleportation. One minute he has been run away, the next min he was only held up by the long spiked lance that skewered his head. The Magu knew that he would remember that scene until his dying day.

The servant was a complete monster of destruction that shifted left and right like screaming shadow and annihilated everything in her path. To everyone in the camp the servant gave the same, equal treatment — death itself.

The Magu need to return back to the Clock Tower and announce to this, he would need to sit down with the Lords, Director, and Vice-Director and draw up some form of countermeasure against them who cannot be killed at all or at least trying to open formal relations and tried to form a peaceful and productive co-operative relationship with one another which is best possible of this, though it is only a matter of time before the Mastermind and his/her army of servants invade the Clock Tower and the Holy Church.

 _"If this goes on, the Clock Tower and the Holy Church would be_ _reduced to a mere shadow of its former power and in imminent danger of total collapse. In the worst case, we all_ _be tormented until the ends of our wretched lives."_

His heart lurched in his chest as he stops to catch his breath which sudden he hears was the sound of a huge hoof falling right behind him. In his field of view as he turns his head back to see the gigantic shadow he saw behind him made the Magu wail in soundless despair.

"No…Pleace not me"

The Magus ran like he had gone mad. It was faster than he had ever run it. In fact, he might have been the fastest he had ever gone in his life. Even so, the mighty shadow of the female servant stretched out across him like Death is coming for him.

"I don't want this!" "I don't want to die!" He screamed. Against his will, he screamed with all his heart. "I want to live!" A warm, wet sensation spread through his pant as he saw the dark shadow of the female servant slow get close to him. He doesn't want to die. The Clock Tower and the Root didn't matter to him anymore. If it was going to fall, then let it fall. If taking up arms against the Mastermind and his/her army of servants meant death, then abandoning the Clock Tower and the Holy Church and fleeing to a country was fine too.

Coming to this region was truly foolish to him. He was an idiot. What an idiot he had been to follow an order like a dog. Had he known how powerful those servants was, he would have stayed in the Clock Tower no matter the cost as he would no longer think of what is going to happen to the Clock Tower's future anymore.

That when the female servant disappears in front of his eyes. "Wait where did the demon go?"

"A survivor?" A sinister and chilling voice asked.

The Magus felt though his stomach had dropped out of him. Unable to stop himself, he turned his head back around and came face to face with the demonic black-armored knight which ride on black horses that radiated an aura of fear.

"Good then die." The last thing the Magus saw was a blinding flash, and the world dissolved into darkness.

The Storm King watched as the now headless corpse in front of her slumped, blood leaking out in the thick streams. Killed Magi from the shadows was all well and good but sometimes she wonders how stupid can they be as found their location was quite easy to locate with the bounded field that was easily noticed as the network of magical energy and spreading it on this piece of land scream that is it here.

Rising her head back up, The King of Storm continued her viewing of the carnage that she had wrought, the grisly scene before her like a tour through a gallery of the finest bloodbath. "Ah What a sight," The Storm King breathed as she stares at the burning camp that she has created "A simply breathtaking of taking out of the insects, I wonder they smell good after they've been roasted."

Like the shadow of death and part of the Leader of the Wild Hunt, she sought out more prey to hunt down any scout party lied somewhere in the region. Her Master order to pursue and exterminate them at the all to look upon the riders and her is perilous. It is considered to be an omen of death, as the riders are the souls of the dead themselves and will never stop hunting the living. _Join, hide or die. That's all your options and what can you do when the Wild Hunt comes to call to hunt you down._

* * *

 _Newark Liberty International Airport, New Jersey_

Shirou, Rin, Luvia and Lord El-Melloi II arrived at the airport. It was a long 7-hour flight, the group were planning and preparing themselves for the Holy Grail war. There were only a few arguments between Luvia and Rin about who gets to spend time and sit with Shirou in the plane's seat, but they restrained themselves from making a scene because Lord El-Melloi II is present. They left the plane and proceeded towards the babbage carousel to claim their luggage.

"After we claim our luggage, we shall go to the exit. There will be a chauffeur waiting for us. He shall take us to our base of operations." Lord El-Melloi II said.

"After that, we get to summon our servants at night?" Shirou asked. "Is that right Lord El-Melloi?"

"Yes,that is correct. There's a suitable location that the Mage's Association has acquired for us to summon them." Lord El-Melloi II answered him. Before he left the Clock Tower, he had to leave behind most of his possessions as most of the stuff was not important and was glad that the fact he didn't want to run into Reines El-Melloi Archisorte one more time as the current head of the Archibald family always keep insisted that he would have to serve her for the rest of his life for she blamed him for causing the situation of their house which was almost ruined and was on the brink of collapse after the death of its ninth head, the prodigy Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald who by the way not his fault.

"I see. Then we can't waste time. We've got to stop him" Shirou said eagerly to jump into battle.

"I understand your sentiment, but we can't rush blindly into battle. It'll be fatal and foolish. We need to assess the situation and formulate a plan of attack." Lord El-Melloi II warn him as he tugged on his red coat. He didn't expect the Holy Grail to appear once more and wondered if the conflagration at the fourth and fifth war could have been prevented. Now that the Holy Grail war re-started again and he was called he was not going to take that chance as he would make sure that the war would end even if it cost his life, though he certainly tries to avoid that option.

He decided to bring out the relic he had used due to the fourth war prior to summoning Iskander, although he had kept it afterward as a memento - he requested a leave from the Archibald family to go look into matters and settle things as much as he could. His request for leave was approved and it was arranged that he would receive funding to aid him in any efforts. The Archibald family also made it a point of telling him to try and get another family's crest

"I understand," Shirou said as he calms down his Hero of Justice's instinct to search for the one who was responsible for starts the Holy Grail war and reveal it to the world. Lord El-Melloi II know his dreams and ideals is idiotic but not without merit eve his dream is too large for the Clock Tower to contain. It was a good thing that Tohsaka Rin was with him to brings out a nature of restraint within him, as her bossy nature seems to be the only thing that can get through to his stubbornness, along with his strong feelings for her. Still, she knows full well what will happen if he lets him go overboard of his Hero of Justice's instinct, and she's reigning him back often.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at the babbage carousel and claim their luggage. Once they were done, they proceeded towards the exit. However, Luvia stopped walking and noticed there was a group of people huddled in a nearby television. Rin noticed her stares at the crowd of people .

"Hey, what are you standing there for? Let's go! You'll hold us up." Rin exclaimed anger at Luvia who was fall behind them.

"I'll be right back. Something caught my eye." Luvia said as she went towards the group.

"Hey, where are you going? We have to get going." Rin was starting to get angry. "Come back here!"

At a closer look, the group was getting bigger by the min. The people have surprised looks or a confused look on their faces as they watch the television .

"Excuse me, sir?" Luvia called to one person from the group which the person turned around his head and noticed her.

"Huh? oh yes, can I help you?" The person asked. "Miss?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm just curious. What is all the commotion about?" Luvia politely asked as she points the television.

"Apparently, one of them terrorists from the museum incident saved a guy from a gang of thugs," The guy explained to her. "Which an another one show later to help her which I think their name was Archer of Red and Rider of Red." "What an odd name for a terrorist group?"

"What!" Luvia exclaimed. She looked at the television and there was a news broadcast about the servants. It showed one of the Archers and a never before seen unknown servant fighting thugs. Then it shows them been to gather around by a crowd of people gave them a group hug or shook their hand before jump into the air and ran on the rooftop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luvia heard Rin behind her. She turned around her head and saw an angry looking Rin with Shirou and Lord El-Melloi II who was stares at her.

"You're making us waste our time. Let's go!" Rin exclaimed as she points back to the exit door.

"Will you please lower your voice. You're gonna make a scene. Although, this is what I get by teaming up with a gorilla." Luvia stated with a smirk on her face

"Why you-" Rin could finish as she was cut off by Shirou who put his hand on her shoulder.

"Can you two stop it. This is no time for fighting." Shirou said, tried to reassure with gently raised hands and a disarming smile. "You are making a scene here and people start to notice us."

The two girls have stopped their bickering and look away from each other while still glaring at one another.

"Luvia, did you found something?" Lord El-Melloi II asked.

"Yes, take a look at the television," Luvia pointed at the television. "That can answer your question."

The magus looked at the television and they couldn't believe what they're seeing as their eyes wide with surprise and their mouths gaped at the clip. They were to shocked to say anything. When Rin tried to talk, she was cut off by Lord El-Melloi II.

"Let's not talk here. Somebody could be eavesdropping." Lord El-Melloi II whisper to them. "We should meet our chauffeur now."

The magus left and went towards the exit. When they arrived, the saw a well-dressed man with a sign that said 'El-Melloi II'. That man is the chauffeur they were expecting. The chauffeur noticed the presence of the Lord.

"Lord El-Melloi II, thank goodness you're here. You will not believe what just happened due to your trip." The chauffeur said in a nervous tone, gestures to his direction

"Save it. I already know," Lord El-Melloi II said. "It is on the television new already."

"I see. Please, come along. I'll take you to your ride," The chauffeur said as he led them to their rented automobile, capable of carrying at least five people in it. "Put your luggage in the back car." With the help of chauffeur, they put their luggage into the trunk before entering the car.

As everyone sits down in the car's seat, the chauffeur turns on the engine and drive the car out the parking lot.

"Is the room safe," Lord El-Melloi II ask the chauffeur as he looked around.

"It's fine. This room is safe," the chauffeur answer. "You may now speak what on your mind now."

The air in the car room was silent but as though to shatter this silence, Rin Tohsaka shouted all sudden on top of her lung.

"Yeah, like what kind of idiot of a Master left their servants shows up in the light of day!" Rin Tohsaka yell in disbelieves. "I know they are servants in the television, no doubt about that but no master in his right mind would fight in the public like this."

"You're being too loud Rin. I'm still nearby." Shirou said as he covers his ears in pain. "Ow, my ears is bleed."

"For-forgive me Shirou. But, but, may I know what just happened?!" Rin apologizes to him as she furrowed his brows in an exaggerated manner. "The secrecy of Holy Grail war was already jeopardized and now the master wants to show more to the public people, what going to happen next?" "Dragon?"

"Someone who probably has absolutely no idea what he is doing, I guess", Lord El-Melloi II replied gravely.

"Then this is a disaster!", Luvia said aghast. "What kind of Master would leave their servants to expose themselves just to save a complete stranger in daylight." "What would the Master gain by doing that act in front of the people."

"Well, we can be glad if the city still stands the next day," Lord El-Melloi II groaned. "This is going to be a very different war with the whole world that would soon or later begin start to notice us." "But what I am worried that the if the Master sees us then he would order his servants to attacks us regardless of its day or night."

"So if the master chases us then we might attract more attention." Luvia cried in shock. "We are fighting a master who not follows the rule no more then we going to have a hard time fight him in this war."

In hindsight, Shirou has been quite surprised that something like that on new was happening. After all, it was completely foolish to assume that Master behind the war would just sit down and do nothing but to doing something like the museum incident which was impossible to sweep under the rug. But for some reason, he was kind of happy that servant had managed to save a man life from been kill by gang members. On the other hand, their actions were yet another more tear in the veil of secrecy that mages everywhere hid behind. At this rate, the existence of magecraft would be soon common knowledge by the end of the months.

"Faster than the speed of sound, yet slow enough to be let people see them," Rin said angrily as she resisted the urge to scream. While she would glad that person was saved but part of her really wished that whoever was in charge of the servants could have done it in a way that kept the public people from seeing them. "Is the Master lack of sanity of what he doing?"

"Rin, I think that is what people called mad, insane leader," Shirou answer. "But what is the Master doing this for?"

"Well, I suppose that the Master wants more attention, I guess," Rin sighed, "But ..gah! this so frustrating. there hasn't been anything like this since the fourth and fifth war."

Lord El-Melloi II purposely ignored that remark. Though he didn't see what was the point anymore, the entire world was always aware that something terribly unusual began to happen in New Jersey. The Church and the Magic Association had spent most of the time trying to cover everything up as best they could as before he left there some of the members who was irritable from the lack of sleep which he had to admit see the members in so much pain cheered him somewhat.

"So you have a plan?" Shirou asked Lord El-Melloi II carefully. "El-Melloi II ?"

"I'm working on it," He admitted, a bit of more sheepishly than expected.

"Oh great," Tohsaka said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, this is good to hear that," El-Melloi II allowed himself to smile. "I have already made the arrangements so we talk about it once we reach our base of operations."

The car left the airport and went on the highway towards the mages' hideout by the time they would get there it would be around at night.

* * *

 **OK, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but I don't to go to talk about what is going on in this chapter as you should figure this out for yourself. But let said that lot of factions and people are making their own move and are trying to found out what is going on here in this region**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 11** **For that Esdeath vs Karna could it be in the village that Esdeath destroyed when she was introduced and also inst she trying to find a powerful man to be her husband can you make her go after of the heroes like Karna or someone else:** The Esdeath vs Karna battle would happen when she arrive back after Night Raid kills Esdeath's former elite team, the Three Beasts. She is more likely to go found them hopefully to fight against stronger/more worthy opponents.

She has a type of her one true love which is that they must have hidden potential so that she can personally train them to be a general, they must be brave enough to fight danger Beasts alongside her, must have grown outside of the capital, be younger than her so that she can dominate him, and have a beautiful smile. Tatsumi fits all of these parameters on his first meeting with Esdeath and gets her love as a result and a subsequent kidnapping. Yes, she makes the list due the tournament which Tatsumi is the first person she encounters who fits her criteria for her perfect match

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 12 You know in code geass Chinese federation Tianzi was used as a puppet ruler so she could give her position to one of the past rulers like Liu Bei to give the servants a base:** No, she would stay as the leader of Chinese Federation as a actually ruler not a puppet no more with help of the Chinese Heroic Spirits originating in China because Li Xingke's ultimate goal is to repay Empress Tianzi's kindness by giving her enough power to rule over the Federation, instead of being just a puppet of the Eunuchs. And no I would not use Liu Bei as rulers because he receives way too much historical hero upgrade, he has generally unpleasant personality in real life

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 13Can you change the pale rider appearance to look more like the reaper like from Darksiders or persona also for the queens blade interactions, battles and possibly pairings it would be interesting to see Melona and Angra Mainyu, Menace and Ozymandias, Airi and Pale Rider plus Elizabeth Bathory (friends), Nyx and Vlad maybe:** The Pale rider would like the Horseman of the Apocalypse from the Book of Revelation(the manifestation of pestilence) also his auto passive abilities can kill Magus and the Holy Church members by himself and the only issue if this ability were used under conditions if there are friendly fire in this abilities was enabled, it would swiftly paint a hellish picture of suffering and misery.

The possible pairings you put in your review is mostly friends then lover. The Menace and Ozymandias pairings would not work as he is unfortunately way too self-centered for that and also, Rider is devotion to his wife in general and would try to make Menace a better ruler which she was such a bad ruler and hedonistic tyrant who cared more for the pleasures of her lesbian harem than for actually running her kingdom back her original life that ignored the duties of running Amara, thus fostering resentment and decay amongst her followers which cause her most trusted advisor decided it was better to overthrow and murder her.

The Nyx and Vlad would be more like him try to be her parental substitute to guide her to the right path. Melona and Angra Mainyu would work just fine with each other to cause chaos in the story whether it's killing people, trolling them with pranks or engaging in BDSM to her enemy, she and he live to cause suffering of all magnitudes. Airi and Pale Rider plus Elizabeth Bathory (friends) would work just fine make the Witch more powerful than before.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 13** **In fate grand order Illya and Chloe from kaleid are servants so in the future crossovers like the Code grass, Queens Blade, Akem ga kill and etc can you have them with Kiritisugu and Irisviel when they are summoned just so they won't be separated from their daughter:** I would not add every servant in my future crossovers and yes I would summon Chloe in my story with Kiritisugu and Irisviel back as a family but Illyasviel von Einzbern (Fate/kaleid) would not appear as Caster class because I do not need two of them so I summon Archerko the sword dancer instead.

 **Guest chapter 1 . Oct 17 Please summon koro-sensei as assassin class servant please:** Until they release him in Fate grand order as Servant to be summoned so he wants to fight himself in his old master state.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 17 You should make a scene where Minamoto tries to sleep with them plus make them try clothes like how mothers to their young children** : Good idea as that would nice to see as Yorimtsu who is overflowing with motherly love for her dearest adopt children.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 18 How about a funny scene where the servants help Benjamin pass a history test:** More like he pass the history test very easy as the dream cycle make him see what is like in the past.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 19 How about servant based on fairy tales with their appearance based on movies or games like the Snow queen from Dark Parables who's also Snow white, Hansel and Gretel witch hunters, Jack the giant slayer and Red Riding Hood from Dark Parables they can be caster, assassin, archer, and rider:** I love watch the games video as it was unique for hidden object games even it was quite hard to understand what is going one on the story but I would not summon as the game setting take place somewhat modern world and fairly tale

 **Guest chapter 19 . Oct 20 I got an idea for a servant who can be a puncher class: All Might who Boku no hero academia:** Your idea is rejected and I do not need to explain why.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 20 In Fate zero Arturia transformed a motorcycle with invisible air to compete with Iskander chariot imagine what she could do with a tank or Knightmare frame** : If you read the Demon and the King of Knight by GuardianSoulBlade then I do not need to explain it

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 24 How about king Kamehameha as Lancer or Rider class** : I have no idea who he is.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Oct 27 Um let me get this straight: you are going to try to prolong the fight in the Gate even though the modern army literary crushed the middle age army, and now you are going to put Servants in the fights who are going to help the strong modern forces? I have only one word for that:** **OVERKILL** : When the Empire middle age army invades Tokyo, it actually took almost week to be over as there were some survivor left somewhere in the city and yes it is a overkill because in this world where people and creature are either a juggernaut or have a healing factor sometimes gets pushed up to ridiculous levels this quote "People (should) die when they are killed." You have to make sure they stay dead for real.

 **Guest chapter 19 . Oct 29 Next up is Zouken's breakdown... btw the part with the Acht breakdown and a certain "everyone" reference was really awesome keep it up!:** Zouken is dead already in my story and "everyone" reference is from The Professional movie

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 4 Will some of the characters from fate prototype make an appearance?:** If you talk about servants from Fate prototype then yes but you are about Master or other characters from Fate prototype then no

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 8 When are we gonna see Jabberwocky?:** When the dragon appears and here is the stat of the Jabberwock : Strength: A(+) Endurance: B Agility: B Mana: E Luck: C

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 14 Are we gonna be seeing Solomon? The grand Caster one?:** Yes, but later as I do not want to summon him so fast

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 14 We are still waiting for Benjamins Granpa you know?:** Here is the chapter that you want to know which you think Grandpa is a magus or special, he is not

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 23 In how many chapters can we expect Benjamin vs Shirou fight:** I have not got to that part yet and still make an early plan about it.

 **Guest chapter 23 . Nov 20 How about Bonnie and Clyde has servants like rider:** I had no clue what you are said but please write clearly for me to understand what are you try to said.

 **Guest chapter 17 . Nov 21** **Wait, are they going to fight type mercury and first of dead apostle ancestors?** : Nope they are not going to fight type mercury and first of Dead Apostle Ancestors, they are going to fight a dragon and Phantasmal Species

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 5 And p.s. if I was so much bothering you about Ado Edem, I am sorry but its just that there is only one crossover fanfiction about him so I thought this is an awesome chance to see this so badass character(he slew two Ultimate Ones after all) again in a fanfic(especially since he is from Nasuverse):** If you really want me to summon him then oh right as at least you suggestion a good one that other review that keeps tell me terrible and badly-implemented ones that I keep tell them over and over to stop send this reviews to me. His stats be mostly to have mostly A++ or EX rank abilities from been the indomitable ultimate expression of human perseverance and a super soldier

 **Guest chapter 23 . Nov 13 Great chapter what would Benjamin and Flanna think of Edmond Dantes and Tesla and what would they think of the Ruler class and the Avenger class:** They are going to believe that Tesla is mad genius scientist who wants to create revolutionizing the world a second time which a good chance that would it creates a space-time dislocation and found out quite surprise that despite his arrogance, he's an extremely courteous and perfect gentleman, with a polite and straight-laced dispositions. They would found that Edmond Dantès have an obsession over resentment and vengeance that sometimes borders on worship and who will continue to harbor evil desires of revenge which Benjamin and Flanna will quickly get sick of his revenge before reason.

They would think that Ruler class would make good second in command and keep Avenger class and other servants in check. The Avenger class are so brutal and immoral that they wonder sometimes why they haven't been declared kill by other servant and why those type of servant is on their side

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 23 Wait a minute, you will be giving MORE abilities to Shirou? You do know he can't have any more abilities other than reinforcement, tracing, structural garment and reality marble because of his origin and element which are Sword? At best case scenario you can give him knowledge magic, runes, golem and etc.?:** Oh ok, because I keep seeing this guest review in fate stay night fanfiction and sometimes crossovers that always said "Even with his elemental affinity and origin of sword the magecraft types/styles/spells Shiro should be able to use without a having a normal elemental affinity and origin are runes, alchemy, material transmutation which is the basis, formalecraft, witchcraft, bounded fields, non-elemental magecraft, reinforcement, alteration, structural grasp mystic code and familier creation. " "Pleases don't make the mistakes many fanfics do by thinking Shiro can only do projection and reinforcement." I am not sure this review is true or not

 **Guest chapter 19 . Nov 14 Summon Diarmuid with real memories, but make him stay with the same personality:** That would unrealistic for him to stay the same as he has been fatally betrayed two-time

 **Guest chapter 23 . Oct 17 Fire emblem pairing Olivia x Mozart, Say'ri x Sasaki, Lissa x Robin Hood, Marribel x Gawain, Muriel x Paracelsus, Chrom x Medea or Arturia, Robin male x Medusa PS don't make em paired up with future children** : Most of them would be mostly friends then lover: Say'ri x Sasaki would be like a master and retainer, Olivia x Mozart would be like Mozart help her dream is to open her own theatre, Marribel x Gawain would be like Lady and Knight, Muriel x Paracelsus would be like scientist try to help each other with their project, Chrom would not pair up with anyone from fire emblem or fate stay night as the Village Maiden from CD drama imply that she might be the canon in-story wife for Chrom, rather than any of his other suitors


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (13,731 words) and sorry that it took a long time to post this, almost like two and a half months, as I've got world quest and homework that are keeping me very busy for a while, which causes me to write around a hundred words per day.**

 **So there 40 reviews, which is not much now but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones, but I answered those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **But before I get to the part of answering your questions, there is something that I need to tell you about those suggestions of asking me to summon an OC or canon servants first.**

 **Stop asking for me to summon them, as this chapter will be the last time I will answer those** **badly-implemented ideas and suggestion which I simply said No/Nope the next time.**

 **Here is the list of OC servants with i** **nteresting face claim** **that would have a high chance of appearing in my story and for story ideas and relationships:**

 **Simo Hayha (Archer/Assassin),** **Aleister Crowley, (Caster),** **Golem Jewish(Berserker), Eve/Hawwah (Assassin), Moses(Caster)** **, Bellerophon(Rider), Skuld the Scandinavian Elvish Princess (Caster), Penthesilea(Lancer), Helen of Troy (Caster/Assassin), Pandora (Caster), and** **Nefertari (Caster) note: Yes, considering her necklace that summons her husband instead of herself, she might not be Heroic Spirit material but fuck it, as Nefertari is just as famous as her husband Ramses II who is a national hero - sort of the equivalent of King Arthur, part real man, part legend.**

 **And maybe one more servant:** **Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the Holy Maiden of Winter as Ruler class because h** **aving been the founder of the Heaven's Feel system, she oversees the course of the War as Ruler. I imagine instead of the "original" Justeaze, it'd be a magical A.I of sorts, implanted with her soul and personality to make sure Grail Wars go according to plan. Like a debug program basically, only sapient. Or a** **Caster class, which** **she existed before the time of Nasu's stupid "no more Heroic Spirits were made after this point in history" rule kicks in, so it's technically possible she could become one.** **She's not really famous enough for it, but there are lots of ways to write around that.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Nov 26, 2016:** **Ereshkigal's appearance would still resemble Fate/Extra Rin with blond hair, while Ishtar has a** **striking resemblance to Gilgamesh and with a face that resembles Rin with red eyes and long blond hair that reaches down to her ankles.** **Lord El Melloi II, Shiro, Rin and Luvia's reaction would be, "Is this some kind of freaking joke or Rin, is this your long-lost twin sister/relative?!" S** **hortly before they find out that Ereshkigal's purpose is not to fight them, but to frame Rin as the main suspect because** **Ereshkigal** **has a very paper thin disguise on his face, which the police force thinks that Rin is Ereshkigal because of her hair.**

 **Fate characters think that the Mastermind is a genius of using his spells to change the face of his/her servants into their faces to frame them for a crime, which Flanna and Benjamin have no idea what is going on and assume that** **Parvati (Sakura Matou), Ishtar and Ereshkigal (Rin Tohsaka) are actually their true faces during their lifetimes, so they are not going to ask about this issue.**

 **I think that Enkidu** **would not be happy to see Ishtar and would want to** **throw something at her. Ishtar would probably want to find out about Shiro and** **be spying on him** **that causes Shiro's** **sixth sense he's developed in his years of being in the Holy Grail war to go off constantly, and he feels himself being watched but cannot prove it because Ishtar is very good at hiding.**

 **Arthuria Alter (Lancer) is a very big** **terror to the Magus because they have never faced a servant before. Flanna would try to ask Arthuria to open her helmet but her personality tends to stay away from other servants and other.**

 **Alter Egos have an awful** **design and would look uncomfortable to see them move around the cities in that dress. I don't like that all of them look like** **Sakura, which is just an awful and lazy way of putting her face like that.**

 **ArcherShirou: I would think that** **heaven would look something like Avalon or a Utopian place. I don't think that mages would know who controls the atomic bomb or where to find it, as there are nine countries that have nuclear weapons and I don't think that mages can walk in and hypnotize someone when you would be caught doing something funny. Also, how on earth can the Mages go find the person who holds the atomic bomb and that it needs the government's permission to launch it. Launching a bomb is not even a good idea, as that left a lot of clues, which Mages are not aware that there are cameras everywhere.**

 **Benjamin would say half of the** **truth to the world, as he cannot explain clearly to the whole world because he also** **simply has yet to fully comprehend the** **understanding of the f** **unctional magic and concept of vampires in the Nasuverse.**

 **Saraak: Yes, my story is good with some bad** **grammar mistakes, which I have a speech teacher who helps me to correct and improve those errors, so all of the chapters and even the latest (grammar check three times) have been fixed by her. Well,** **I don't mind people politely telling me to go correct grammar but w** **hat completely makes me fear the most is that a grammar Nazi would piss me off like "you used the wrong "you're" please go kill yourself, you're a dumb fuck with nothing to say."** **I have learned to appreciate that some very intelligent people are ridiculously bad with grammar and spelling. My Dad's boss is a great example. D** **on't act like you're superior because your brain is configured in a way that you can easily handle your language's configuration. I think the main reason people do it is for a sense of superiority over someone else. Another thing I find annoying is when people think that pointing out grammatical errors in your argument makes theirs more valid.** **I am not sure if it is because they're embarrassed or that they react badly to any implied criticism.**

 **I know that you are not trying to insult me but just said in a straight forward way.** **Personally, I don't mind being corrected, and not just my grammar. Correction allows us to improve. I gave up the idea that I was always right quite a while ago. I'm the sort of person who believes if you can understand the point trying to be made, the format does not matter. I'm writing this to the best of my ability just for people to like my story.**

 **Saint Rider 123: I want my chapters to be long as possible but since it is overdue for** **two months and a half which I would make the next chapter shorter than usual so you don't miss out of it. Yes, I would not add S** **hiŕou in my upcoming crossover becausè he has way too much story in crossover ànd non-crossover to point that I already sick of seeing him and stupid Hero of Justice act of his while I don't hate him it is just too story focus on him which get real bored every time there is a new story that is posted with him focus on too much already.**

 **King0fP0wers: About** **Dendara Light that could match Ea or Excalibur, mind you that EX doesn't necessarily mean its stronger than A. EX stands for 'something that can't be calculated' or 'have no exact value'. which we can not tell which** **Noble Phantasms, Rank EX** **would win each other.**

 **About** **Vlad III (Extra) Bluebeard, and Mephistopheles,** **Ben and Flanna** **can be seen as** **some sort of moral support or restraint to make sure that they don't go overboard on their rampage like doesn't kill any innocent/children which as long as their victims are criminal or magus.** **Mephistopheles' Noble Phantasm would be a double edged sword as there would be good that Mephistopheles use it on his Master or his alliance for fun.**

 **The Holy Grail would just random pick catalysts to** **summon a servant** **for Benjamin and Flanna who have hardly any clue how to do this and would allow the Holy Grail do the work for them. They maybe want a servant that best** **suited but they don't really care what kind of servant. They still don't want too many servants of same class but that make the group c** **rippling overspecialization**

 **Too many of Saber class: It is going to be very hard for Flanna to get the Sabers to agree to** **carry out her battle tactics no matter how strange or cowardly actions, no matter if it involves strategies or not that make Flanna's group unable to make much of their movement because the Saber are full of chivalric honor and honorable face-to-face single combat.**

 **Too many of Archer Class: It is going to get hard to Archers to follow her order if they happen to be** **unruly or disobedient that sometimes stroll around without making her aware of their whereabouts. The high, the rank of Independent Action skill than a good chance that Archers can easily ignore her orders because there would be too many jackasses.**

 **Too many of Lancer Class: Then it is going to be high chance that Lancers who** **most of them have an abysmal Luck stat which would actually die by their luck or make the plan ever worse than before. Some of them are not normal that they don't follow the order clearly and do thing different that would be gone horr** **ibly** **right or horr** **ibly** **wrong.**

 **Too many of Rider Class: Now what could wrong with this class you might think? After all, Rider Class mostly have a lot of** **Noble Phantasms in their pocket but there is good chance it would destroy most of the environment which can get everyone attention. Their mount if it is an animal then they are also a hell of an eater that consuming an unholy amount of mana (if they are used often) or food/water (they are still animal) every day that requires a lot of money. Sometimes they are big and huge that make them a huge target.**

 **Too many of Berserker Class: You know what would happen if they get out of control and that would no one to stop them.**

 **Too many of Assassin Class: They can be sometimes, not the most trustful to be close to you and maybe kill you in your sleep. Some of them are** **super-weak, even by Assassin standards which** **can** **abe defeated by modern-day magi in a straight up fight** **or anyone who are good at fighting.**

 **Too many of Casters Class: There is a good chance whatever the Casters are making, would blow up in their face or make a thing that goes** **totally right or wrong as there is no safety test.**

 **RoSes: Lancer is supposed to be** **brutal and Pale Rider is a walking disease if you read the Fate/strange fake light novel and manga. Yes, you are right about** **Persona (series) as it is really hard to power balance and get their personality right.**

 **Guerrafuego: Ok about this book, it** **was a complete disappointment** **, I see how** **it only had 4 and 5-star reviews which the first chapter was promising** **but the second part was over the top absurd** **. I get that the dragon was trying to adjust after thousands of years being asleep but the so-called humor relied heavily on crude and coarse comments made by the main character in an effort to show how out of touch he is and then there is the frequent use of the F-word. I'm no prude and have no problem with a judiciously placed crude comment or swear word but in this instance, it was immature and read more like a teenage boys idea of a hero which the end of the story just get right down weird.**

 **My major problems with the book (besides that it has so many useless scenes that don't push the plot or character development forward), lies mainly in characterization.** **This book needs some serious editing. It includes too many mundane actions that don't advance the plot and that end part of the story was stupid. I have no idea what was other reviews gave this book a 4 and 5-star which they need their eye check.**

 **Brynhildr is going to be next for the summon with two with her and yes,** **I like her awesome design too and her tragic character cemented the fandom's liking for her. Also, there is also a** **datamined voice line for Brynhildr reaction to Sigurd: "My beloved...Sigurd. I...love...him...from the bottom of my heart. Even now, I still love him...love him...really love him. That's why I want us to die together."** **Bryn really needs some serious help and you said that she need to have something good to happen to her. Well, her wish is to meet Sigurd again but she would automatically kill him if that happens, etc. She wants to live happily with him but her body wants to kill him.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Dec 8, 2016: Yeah, Benjamin and Flanna would not** **grasp the details of her stats for their sanity health sake and now holds the belief that servants capable of destroying the world are common. They soon conditioned to accept a rather horrible, disturbing pieces of information with a smile on their face as they stare at the stats and Beast class unnerving icon but the Holy Grail would still summon** **Tiamat** **in her** **normal form**. **The Clock Tower and Holy Church's reaction to her: "You may panic now with screaming about post-Apocalypse and** **apocalypse in the Book of Revelation".** **Also, King Solomon a user of over rank magecraft is so far beyond anybody else that just seeing the magic he casts can drive people insane which Lord El Melloi II, Shiro, Rin and Luvia's reaction on the scene does not take it well.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Dec 6, 2016: I still have some** **rwby/fate fanfic ideas inspire from Fate Shattered Moon by Trick N. Zwei which is third fate party would full of** **mostly anti-heroes and some noble heroes doing some crazy stuff and lot of magnitude of misunderstanding of villain plans.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Dec 19, 2016: I would add** **Medusa (Gorgon) and** **Rider(Medusa)who in somewhere in the story would drink the herb of immortality to become Lancer (Medusa). Only** **Rider(Medusa) belongs in Shiro's harem and Medusa (Gorgon) somewhat in Benjamin's harem which if by any chance, they manage to deepen the bonds with each other, her Master will then acquire a great power(You really don't want to know)**

 **The reason why** **her appearance is quite different in Hollow ataraxia is that when Medusa was protecting her sisters from the foolish humans, she began to experiment with ways of killing them more quickly. Deciding to become a trap against those who would take her sisters, she grew into the Gorgon each day as her body, heart, and very being decayed, all backed by the thought of becoming stronger for the sake of protecting her sisters.** **Now the monster that we saw on her NP is her true form after taking her two sisters inside her. both Euryale and Stheno feels bad about Medusa becoming Gorgon and decided to join her, creating that abomination on that NP which is said to be much stronger than Hero.**

 **Yes, several of her MyRoom dialogue make it clear she seeks to eat the protagonist when given the chance which Benjamin and Flanna have to keep their** **guard up when she is around and** **could not get rid of the sense of foreboding that came from being watched** **. Their reaction to Medusa (Gorgon)is like** **a small animal, squirming within a loving hand. As a human being, it was only natural to feel that terror wrapped up in that joy. To solve this issue of** **how to keep you safe from been eaten by Gorgon which is to bring Euryale and Stheno along with you because even after becoming a big scary monster Medusa still can't stand up to her sisters.**

 **Also, there is also a datamined voice line for** **Medusa (Gorgon) and Rider(Medusa)** **reaction to** **Perseus, o** **h boy, Perseus you better watch yourself when you arrive.**

 **Medusa: "Am I unhappy with Perseus's presence? To be truthful, it is a little awkward, but I hold no grudge or hate against him. He is a hero who acts in good will, and in a way I pity him. But it is not something to say in his person."**

 **Gorgon: "Perseus is here? Excellent... how should I kill him, break his limbs first before kicking his head off?"**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Dec 26, 2016: I am not surprise of that because I have never play** **Tsukihime which fans of that game were left gobsmacked at this seventeen-years-in-the-making reveal. Also, Fou would appear in the story from the summoning ritual which Benjamin and Flanna would assume that Fou is familiar cut pet nothing else even if Fou was** **revealed to be Primate Murder, they would deliberately ignore or disregard important information for the sake of their sanity so they don't go mad with mind shocking.**

 **Sanzou (Xuanzang) would not be in** **Ben's harem because she is too innocent to think of lewd things after all. Yes, Benjamin and Flanna would be surprised by the gender-flipped servant but they are going to get used to it.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 24. Dec 31, 2016: Yes,** **Happy New Year to you too and I kind hope that Miyamoto Musashi design would look like Vagabond manga but this TYPE-MOON we are talked about and at this point, is it any wonder to this which she is still awesome even the gender flip threw me out there which they explain that she came from an alternate universe instead of being a woman who wasn't recorded as such by history.**

 **There are a lot of Fate anime planned for 2017 but I am happier to see a** **Fate/Apocrypha anime adaptation and ongoing manga.**

 **Galer: I don't any of those Magus has ever fight against a** **servant or even fought in Holy Grail war because they are more of scholars then fighters as that was to protect themselves and their research. Enforcers, Executors, and Exorcists has actually fighting experience against entities like supernatural threats and magical creatures which have a fighting chance or better chance of surviving. However, while those who have combat experience and the capacity to become Masters, there is more to a Master than someone that supplies a Servant with Mana. Masters should be a commanders for their servant which they has to make a decision that can lead to victory or defeat, unfortunate no Magi in the Clock Tower have the training or experience to make a decision on the battlefield because they assume the Holy Grail War is game to them or treat it some kind of backwater project. One more thing there is no teamwork here as** **Enforcers, Executors, and Exorcists who each of them are from different organizations, parties, and factions can not** **get along very well due to their radically different alignments/way of life. Flanna would l** **augh at them for thinking they have any power over her and Benjamin, seriously a Holy Grail and around 150 servants** **with enough power to destroy the world** **potentially calling Benjamin's house, their home, there isn't much they could do considering how backward the clocktower is nowadays.** **Seriously, I can't see the plot not involve a bunch of shifty mages trying to take advantage of the Holy Grail or them trying to stick one of their own in charge who will more likely even demand the Holy Grail over to them. It doesn't seem likely that they would just back down due to being intimidated by Flanna having a bunch of heroic spirits as it didn't stop them in Fate Apoc novel/manga.**

 **Cain** **the first murderer would be in Assassin, Berserker, and Avenger class. Jesus Christ of Nazareth would be in Caster and Ruler class: If he was summoned in a Grail War as Caster he would prefer not to engage in combat with the others, instead, he would want to determine specifics about the Grail itself. Though he may fight, if he finds any of the participants to be particularly evil aligned and dangerous to humanity but he is still not much of a fighter. If he was a Ruler class** **Servant in the Holy Grail War he is less the forgiving teacher and more an impartial judge. In all honesty, he finds the concept of the Grail War ridiculous but sees his summoning as a task given to him by his father and oversees the war with impartial eyes, though he does help any Servant or Master that comes to him looking for guidance. Before you ask I am not going to summon them, ok.**

 **To answer your questions of what would be the reaction of Shirou and the others that went through all this mess because of a complete misunderstanding and a BIG one is that they would still be afraid of Benjamin and Flanna** **because none of them want to consider the idea that the most powerful Masters who command around** **hundred and fifty** **of servants which Shirou and the others has absolutely no idea what they are going to do and** **the fact that they basically trying to negotiate the Masters of Heroes but still they are right about one thing, one wrong move in their pressure with servants present could easily mean certain death.** **Shirou and the others would be still terrified at the potential threat of them as Benjamin and Flanna can do whatever they want and if the Fate Characters trying to stop them then Flanna and Benjamin would quickly become an extremely dangerous no-nonsense pragmatic fighter which the battle would quickly be done. Shiro and Rin's villain are always like to gloat on how evil they are, exposit on their plan before attack them, handles the plotting and fighting their opponents, all of that villain stuff but those enemies end up lost to Shiro and Rin because they underestimate them and by the time they realize they need to go all out just to survive, it's always too late. Flanna would slowly to become** **very cautious, calculative, collective, and not look down on her opponent, or what some people call it paranoid. Due to that she always overkills her opponent.**

 **Still, even if Benjamin and Flanna explain that they are just normal human, not a mage there going to be a good chance that** **Shirou and the others refuse to believe that statement and would too horrifying for them to accept it which they thought Benjamin and Flanna** **might be planning an even more wicked scheme.** **Lord El Melloi II, Shiro, Rin and Luvia would try to figure out what they're are dealing with their theories and examinations which they have no idea how wrong they are. Everyone from the Holy Church, Clock Tower, police force, and government who seen** **from their point of view, Flanna and Benjamin looks like the ultimate force of a evil masterminds in the world, with an intellect to match and a huge army ready to begin a reign of terror on the surface world that is a threat to humanity's continued survival.** **It is so great that everyone can't imagine the terror of what in their mind which actually Benjamin and Flanna's just like "I have no idea what I'm doing" and think they are messing up as they are** **trudging along, barely knowing what they are going to do and trying to look good, and no one realizes how many mistakes they are making. Flanna and Benjamin are sweating bullets from the inside if they are doing something wrong. Their enemies are grasping that their intelligence knows no bounds,** **but everyone over thinks everything like for examples**

 **Why did Benjamin or Flanna pause for a bit, (maybe she/he is planning a wicked scheme)**

 **Why did Benjamin or Flanna answer right, (maybe she/he had everything already planned, predicted all possible choices and prepared the appropriate responses)**

 **Why does Benjamin and Flanna have a black expression on their face (maybe there is** **some sort of defensive ability to protect their conscience so that none of these emotions are present on their face or they are just inhuman person who takes no joy of killing human and is a** **monstrous who was trying its best to act like a human being)**

 **Did they make a mistake? (Impossible, they must be testing us and knows we're on guard against them by still provoking us like this)**

 **Saint Rider 123 chapter 13. Dec 26,** **2016:** **The servants would question most of the superhero's** **fighting style, uniform and unwilling to kill their foes as they watch the movies. I don't think that most of the servant show up d** **rama television or acting as a model but there would be some would do that like Elizabeth Bathory who want to be an** **idol which she is focused on her singing and Nero who is trying to be a good artist and write a play that she wrote which plot is not very good.**

 **Mythfan: Yes, I would make** **Oda Nobunaga's personality fairly balanced, an ambitious warlord capable of both kindness and cruelty as she** **may appear cruel and ruthless but he's actually quite caring and compassionate. Despite being a legendary hero of old, during the days of the Samurai, Oda possesses a flexible way of thinking. While she enjoys the old and the reliable, she's more than willing to try the new and the unexplored.** **Yes, she would actually show Lelouch and the Night Raid what real difference between preaching and actually getting your hands dirty for the greater good.** **She give both of them (Lelouch and the Night Raid) an advice which is to worked quietly, expanded your influence, accumulated wealth, expanded your connections on the city, crushed your enemies and make some ties with an underground criminal organization within the city (She does that back in her lifetime)**

 **For an example for the Night Raid, she would say them in brutal** **honesty voice that their** **ruthless tactics (which murder is the best solution) make no little impact on the** **Capital City** **which is a pointless effort that hardly works in the long term it would cause a problem that drew attention from** **The Empire.** **She said that about how taking a contract on some particularly reprehensible nobles just because the nobles are guilty of what their contractor says they are before killing them without investigating their background that much which the Night Raid just eavesdropping on the target conversation or on their background which the Night Raid would jump to conclude that target is evils because their actions and personality. Instead of killing the target, they should have** **realized that even such worthless individuals had their uses like used the target as the scapegoat to cover up something. Also, the Night Raid** **seem to treat their missions as fistfights instead of going for the throat, act like a heroes instead of killers, the Night Raid members even state that they are murderers, not heroes** **which** **I found that hard to believe that statement as** **many of them are typically not so stealthy at all.**

 **In addition, the members of Night Raid are assassins for hire which she doesn't understand what the hell the Night Raid need so much money that is a bag of money or two if they could have just** **pillaging** **everything that is not nailed down on the target's house and reduce the upkeep of their h** **ideout which is so massive that i** **t contained many rooms including the one for meetings, living quarters and a kitchen, as well as a few outdoor facilities such as training grounds and the hot springs which the Night Raid think they cover up a logistics trail that huge and that is not a hideout at all.**

 **For** **an example for Lelouch, she said that if he wants to cause a revolution then he would need to learn how** **trained in arms, history, and law, get taught practical skills like fishing, mending clothes, and providing first aid. And, also go among the Britannian, Elevens, and Federation's citizens to empathize with them and learn humility, so that he would be a benevolent and conscientious ruler. Because Lelouch** **doesn't really know how people work and has little actual experience when it comes to the cut-and-thrust of politics which he always keeps dependent on his** **prodigious mind that said to possess a genius-level intellect, and able to capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision which is nothing more than an** **artificial and self-proclaimed brilliant plan that make perfect sense, on paper. They just happen to be completely wrong for the situation he was facing. Also, his** **genius mind sometimes** **goes against himself that leave him to** **overthinking and make a** **poor, even insane, decisions believing they were necessary for the plan** **but so far all it's done is caused them disaster after disaster on the long run.**

 **In another word, Lelouch is unfit to be a** **revolution leader if he can not get actually military experience which makes Lelouch nothing more than a person with slightly above average intellect who think he is himself as a genius which while** **his intelligence and ability can able to pull a mean game of revising it whenever new circumstances arise make him a great tactician, but one thing people tend to forget is the number of his plans that ended up going horrendously wrong thanks to circumstances out of his control or he couldn't possibly see coming, often resulting in his friends and loved ones getting killed as a result. T** **the takeover of Japan by Britannia is what drives him to revenge make him have an immature worldview on Britannia so quickly as he always keeps talk and feels about the Britannian government is rotten to the core and must be dismantled. Too bad for him, two of the most important people in his life don't agree which also ruined any ability to connect with anyone which cause him to get excessive paranoia which gotten worse as time pass by and would quick to accuse people of treason over the smallest slights, real or imagined as he can't read the intentions of an opponent shrouded in a cloak of suspicions that leave him to overthinking himself, he would slowly be strangled by his own imagination and can't move a thing.**

 **Hcharper131: I have always** **putting Aleister Crowley one of the lists and I am doing this for one time once. T** **oriyama Sekien biography is so small that I can't make him into a servant because the only record about him is that Toriyama is most famous for his attempt to catalog all species of yōkai in the Hyakki Yagyō series**

 **About** **Abe, no Seimei since Tamamo no Mae describe him as a handsome man with shifty eyes and a soul black as the underworld in the Fate/Extra which his personality is like an eccentric, laid-back individual who beholds everything with a sage smile.**

 **However, at his heart, he is a terrifying fanatic who believes himself chosen by heaven to 'save' the world. To that end, he is willing to commit any crime, no matter how vile. He has something of an ego as well, contrary to his sage-like disposition. He will act offended if anyone doesn't recognize him upon sight, saying that the name of Abe No Seimei is one famous across all the East. Since he views himself as chosen by heaven, opposing him is equivalent to going to heaven itself. In other words, an unforgivable crime. He would probably regard the state of humanity at present as 'fallen' and barbaric. Much discipline is necessary in order to bring it to what he envisions as its 'proper' state. Since he- who was set above the mundane world from birth- does not understand humans, his vision of salvation is hopelessly at odds with human nature. His wish would be the one that seems pure, but it is actually tainted by egotism.**

 **He has noble intentions, but his personality leads him to antagonize and be a dick to almost everyone especially Tamamo if they ever see each other which she notes that even though his dream world is good and beautiful, he's such a jerkass being that anything he creates will probably turn bad and twisted. In another word Abe, no Seimei is a self-central asshole who believe himself to be the center of the whole world which he is only** **trapped in his own small world, he wouldn't be able to see what was happening outside.**

 **A certain Guest: Yes, I was kind of** **inspired of Brave Shine (flowers) but it also from** **Illya playing with Kiritsugu to count walnuts before the Grail War in Fate Zero. Benjamin doesn't have the guts to said that to** **Ozymandias that it is his fault. The reason why Ozymandias** **sitting rather idly since that raid because he likes to prefers to lead from the back, so he can properly direct his troops (servants). Yes, I would summon** **EMIYA (Assassin) who became a Counter Guardian in order to protect Ilya and Shirou after his death in Fate Zero**

 **Piddle: I know that already and I would have a plan for** **Artoria Pendragon to turn into the male king Arthur by magic from** **Merlin for shit and giggle.**

 **King0fP0wers chapter 24. Jan 15: It look like Fate** **Franchise would be very busy this year. About your thought on the servants.**

 **Jason: While he can easily control other berserkers there is a good chance that he would use berserkers to** **follows his commands instead which Jason should be watch carefully. Yes, he is so useless as he** **has little more combat power than an above average human which back in his lifetime he was p** **urely mortal and lacking any magical weapons unlike nearly every other Greek Hero, make me wonder how this incompetent moron pass the training that was taught by Chiron of all people, did he pass the training but didn't require thinking at all which is my guess. Jason would** **try to flirt with Flanna and fail miserably as most of the servants are a good looking man or pretty boy so she able to built up resistance to their beauty.**

 **Gilgamesh(Caster): Well, I would use the Archer** **version as when his friend is here which Gilgamesh's personality become more stable as learning that is his best friend, Enkidu, was summoned too.**

 **Li Shuwen: He can be a good bodyguard with Flanna as he can easily blend into the city much better than other servants, also, regardless if he is summoned in Assassin or Lancer class which** **there are no special changes in his basic performance. Benjamin would be a bit uncomfortable with him that Li Shuwen** **swore to always bring his enemies' head to his master which disgusted him much and want to** **fight with anybody who is a strong Servant.**

 **Hundred-Faced Hassan: Yes, he can be** **perfect intelligence gathering network with no other opposing Servants to fear while maybe some mages can fight them head on but would quickly get overwhelmed by number. Yes, psychological** **tactics as** **an overabundance of his personas lead to the enemy team becoming properly paranoid before long for** **most people will continue to fire several shots in his general direction, just to be sure they got him or not. They can be everywhere** **at any time,** **waiting for a large, confusing battle in which to strike, stab, and run, since Assassin class** **are so uncommon in higher levels of play that it actually comes back around on itself, since players are generally unaware of Spies and are easily fooled by disguises and to provide an ever-present threat in the enemy's mind and make them waste time. He can** **force the enemy team to go out of their way to try to find him, which could be just the right opening for Assassin's team to make their move.** **Flanna can use him to** **able to make proper use of his multiple personas to be an actual threat in battle instead been a canon fodder and give his** **multiple personas some weapons, armor, and equipment to increase their chance of success.**

* * *

"Master, you are back. Are you in need of a homunculus to help you with something?"

In the midst of the darkness, the basement had been changed since the morning that Benjamin and Flanna left the house. Paracelsus von Hohenheim who was wearing a white robe composed of prana, right, closed his eyes as he called his second Masters in command. In the huge ritual where the Holy Grail is in the center of the room with many human-sized containers lining in the background, and shelves and boxes are filled with ingredients, gemstones, and magical tools on the tables. Saint George and Lu Bu are also there.

"Oh yes, Caster, I do need a homunculus. That would help me with my disguise. Like, dye my hair blond and make the clothes that I bought from the store to make it look like a convincing disguise," Flanna answered as she carried her shopping bag. In it were the necessities: her hair dye, her contact lenses, soap, a toothbrush, some clothes and a towel. "Also, there's something that I want to ask you."

"Of course Master," Paracelsus said as he walked to the tank with I name stenciled upon it. He felt the untapped glories that he might have lain ahead, from what grew within, and put his hand on it. The large metallic container started to shift, making mechanical and gear shifting noises. The container opened with a small smokescreen erupting like those sci-fi films that contain aliens. Saint George and Lu Bu watched curiously as the small smokescreen slowly disappeared with figures shown to the group.

Homunculi are created through alchemy by combining human genetic material and several elements. They have an extraordinary magical ability, and some can even potentially live forever, as the concept of age is meaningless for them. They receive from nature all necessary knowledge and reasoning at the moment of birth while being 'technically' unkillable, though presumably not destroyable. They most likely resemble a human, but with pale skin and red eyes, sometimes a very small human or humanoid creature.

But this Homunculus looked different than what Flanna thought as it slowly sat straight up. It looked like a human-shaped gorilla creature with three red-like eyes on its head, sky blue skin, four blade-like fingers and yeti-like feet. The Homunculus I took its time to examine its surroundings before it then took notice of the male and female presence beside it. Its eyes, lush and exotically red, turned to Paracelsus waiting for his command. Saint George and Lu Bu studied the Homunculus I with great interest of attention through being inexplicable.

"Is there something wrong, Master?" Paracelsus asked Flanna who look puzzled at the Homunculus I.

"No, it's just the Homunculi looks different than what I thought it to be," Flanna answered as she studied the Homunculus I body. "I thought it would look more human."

"Ah, it is a Proto Homunculus, which is the early stage of the evolutionary due to my past life," Paracelsus explained to her as he showed an alchemical bottle in his hand that had a red liquid and fetuses inside it.

He described his early method for creating homunculi. "The sperm of a man is to be putrefied by itself in a sealed cucurbit for forty days with the highest degree of putrefaction in a horse's womb, or at least so long that it comes to life and moves and stirs, which is easily observed. After this time, it will look somewhat like a man, but transparent, without a body. If, after this, it is to be fed wisely with the Arcanum of human blood, and be nourished for up to forty weeks, and be kept in the even heat of the horse's womb, a living human child will grow therefrom, with all its members like another child, which is born of a woman, but much smaller."

She nodded even she does not understand that much for the sake of her sanity which trying to understand the Thaumaturgy whatever it call would make her head spin. But what he specified about them is a perfect homunculus, who are pretty much a man-made artificial extension of nature that, external factors aside, will not die for as long as the planet is healthy and has mana left. As the homunculus are artificial creations, they do not need nourishment or sleep and never suffer from fatigue or even the ravages of time. They were treasured as guardians and laborers. But, there are some downsides to the homunculus, which they may suffer from small statues, short lifespans, lower intellect, and lack of reproductive capabilities as the price of being given life through such artificial means.

It takes special means to create homunculi, so even a talented magus cannot create one as needed. Furthermore, because their production takes considerable time, effort and cost, even the weakest ones would cost a considerable amount of resources, as one would find it hard to purchase many materials without going bankrupt. However, since Paracelsus von Hohenheim is the legendary physician turned alchemist and the one responsible both for creating the Alchemic system that is used by most alchemists of the modern era, making homunculi is easy, like a walk in the park to him as he is one of the earliest people to create homunculi since the beginning.

Furthermore, his own version of homunculi that are forged by him in great quantities is like heaven on earth. His homunculi versions are elite units, which can easily withstand hits from Servants and are incomparable war forces able to easily match average Magi in combat, though they will never be a match for a strong Servant. But, due to the nature of the modern world, they are created into where now the average "levels" are much, much lower. They are unbelievably powerful in their own right that just three or five of them can brutally massacre a whole battalion of average Magi. There may be one or two experienced Magi in modern times who are capable of easily destroying them but the numerous homunculi can overwhelm experienced Magi who won't be able to stop at least some of them from getting into assault range, and it's all downhill from there. Even with a great loss, Paracelsus easily can produce large numbers of homunculi over a short period of time.

"Do you understand it, Master?" Paracelsus asked. "I can say it one more time."

"No, I understand what you are saying," Flanna answered. "Are those Proto Homunculus intended for stealth? Because I am going to need six of them for stealth operations at this night."

"Of course, the Proto Homunculus is able to render itself invisible. In addition, it can suspend itself on a ceiling like a bat as their legs allow them to stick to the ceiling, attached to a spider," Paracelsus answered as he walked to the other tanks and activated them. "The moment it leaps towards its prey, it could launch with its four blade-like fingers in four simultaneous strikes. Its abilities include killing its prey with a single blow to the head and to the chest."

Six of the Proto Homunculus come out of their tanks and line up in the formation, waiting for a command as Saint George and Lu Bu moved in the back.

"Saint George, has there been any issue with the Holy Grail and has Lu Bu done anything strange with his behavior for quite a while?" Flanna asked.

"So far, after you left I have been watching Lu Bu for awhile," Saint George answered as he quickly looked at Lu Bu. "Then the Holy Grail started to flash bright and spat out a shield, then soon after that more catalysts appeared too." He led Flanna to the table with recent catalysts that had spat from the Grail.

A black veil, shield, Carmilla(book), a Trojan helmet, Colt M1877 double action revolver, an old light bulb, the Caves and Jungles of Hindostan book, Finnbhennach's horn, an old Apache knife with dried blood, and moccasins (outdoor slippers) were there.

Flanna walked to the recent catalysts, and casually picked one of them up, using hand gloves and examined the recent catalysts. "This is getting stranger by the minute now."

She placed one of the catalysts back on the table, briefly closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. "I was thinking that we have to rob another museum if we run out of servants to summon, but apparently the Holy Grail decided to do that job for us. Rather than direct my energies on wondering how the Grail is doing this, I am going to just take it straight from the horse's mouth and leave that there."

"Master, I prefer that we don't do another museum incident, it leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Saint George coughed, breaking her thought. "I don't think we need any more attention to doing that again."

"Oh right, George," Flanna answered to him. "Because this mission is going to need a lot of stealth operations for our group."

"In the meantime, I am going to dye my hair blond and get my contact lenses on," Flanna said as she started to walk upstairs and head to the bathroom. "The rest of you get ready for the night operations. Paracelsus, start to manufacture more homunculus into the containers and use familiars to scout around the cities."

"Yes, Master." Paracelsus nodded as he starts to prepared use his familiars.

* * *

Flanna walks up to the bathroom's mirror and stared at it with dark red eyes as she pinched the end of her own long maroon hair. "My hair.." she murmured, "it's going to get in the way of my fighting in combat soon enough. I do not feel at ease if my hair is tied up in the ponytail as it normally is."

She sprayed water into her hair and then combed it a little, grabbing scissors. "But this is an exception, for me to engage in combat." She began to cut her hair into a shoulder-length maroon hair. "Hmmm it's not like I hate to cut my hair short, but I think this style fits me."

She took a skin whitener cream out of the sink cabinet and placed the cream on the sink table as she took a look at her light brown skin. "I am also going to do some skin whitening, which is going to at least take a week or more." She took off most of her clothes, leaving just her underwear and sports bra, took a handful of cream and spread it around her arms, legs, chest, neck, and face.

After Flanna was done with the cream, she opened the contact lenses box and slowly placed the contacts into her eyes. Then, she opened and closed her eyes over and over to get used to the pain from the contact lenses.

Flanna took out the hair dye kits and put on vinyl gloves, pouring the supplied bottle into a bowl and brushed her wet hair using a comb. She grabbed the paintbrush from the kits and slowly worked the dye, breaking each section of hair up into smaller 1/4"-1/2" subsections until her hair turned from maroon into blonde hair. After the dye was done, she set a timer for 30 minutes to leave the dye in her hair.

She put a shower cap on her hair to keep the dye from going everywhere and wrapped her head in a towel so that the cap retained the heat of her head. This helped speed up the dyeing process. While waiting until the process time was up for her hair to be done, Flanna sat down on the bathroom's chair in a slouched position with her head resting against one of her hands and take out her notebook from her pants, pondered what to do with the Mage's Association and the Holy Church's fate as she read what she has written down in her notebook.

* * *

 **The Mage's Association:**

 ** _Strengths:_** In order to protect themselves from that which would threaten them (be it the Church, rival organizations of Magi, or the monstrosities that punish humans who break taboos), they accumulated military might. In order to further the advancement (degeneration) of magecraft, they built research facilities. And, in order to deter crimes committed with magecraft, they created laws. They also have a huge manpower and when operating cohesively, possesses enough military power to upset the international influence of the organizations spanning far and wide, with educational and research institutions throughout many jurisdictions and borders, where it enacts and enforces its own rules in regards to Magecraft. Despite their size, however, their sphere of influence is heaviest in Europe, with their current "headquarters" being the Clock Tower of London. Thus, in the orient and in particular for an example Japan, America, and China, the Association has next to little power to act in any official capacity, instead opting for a stance of neutrality (on paper anyways).

 _ **Weaknesses:**_ In a realistic way, the Mage's Association is not a unified whole as you would have thought to be, it is a conglomerate of three great branches: Clock Tower, Atlas, and the Sea of Estray. However, after Clock Tower was named the headquarters of the Association, the three branches have drifted apart. When one speaks of the Mage's Association, one most specifically refers to the Clock Tower of London. Despite claiming to accept all theories of Magecraft, the Association only respects those which follow its own systems, along with what may be called "western sorcery." Even then, some branches such as Runecraft and Witchcraft are viewed with disdain, the latter not even taught in any formal capacity. Due to the disparity between the school of Magecrafts, Asians are generally viewed with disdain within the Association. Two main factions exist within Clock Tower, those aligned with the Barthomeloi, purporting aristocratism, and the Toranbelio, who oppose them. The Third faction, Meluastellia, functions as the third party in this trifecta. To put it frankly, corrupt politics can completely screw up their selection of a representative like how an unpredictable, arrogant piece of idiot in the group who, despite his sheltered life and lack of military experience, might decide to attack her home base in a perfect moment that would be spouting nonsense within some sort of military gathering about how he would be the one to bring her down.

The inner workings of the place are ruled by petty power struggles between several factions of them and would soon fall into a political disorder any time and are insulting each other, stealing supplies from each other, it certainly doesn't stop the war that they have been fighting. Since most of them reject in using modern technology, believing that the comparable magical tools they have possessed since long before the technology was invented will never be inferior and will remain superior due to not having such issues, which by the way could have given them an edge or two that caused the Mage's Association to be still stuck with its old ways of thinking. And, as a result, their Thaumaturgy is fading away slowly as so many Mages from all over the world gather and devote themselves day and night to the study of Magic are busily tripping over and being tripped over by other factions and competing for power and budget, rarely sharing the result of their own researchers between each other. Despite that, there is suppose to be modern schools of Magecraft to teach and learn, which is just practitioners of magecraft school in name only.

 _ **Foreign Relations:**_ The Mage's Association was the most geographically secure country of all and faced almost no territorial encroachment from aggressive organizations that plagued its neighbors. It was by far the most peaceful nation, aside from the annual territorial dispute with the Holy Church. It's presently at an uncomfortable truce with The Church, at war with vampires, riddled with inter-branch rivalry - most notably between the 'Three Great Branches' Atlas, Sea of Estray, and Clock Tower - and the headquarters itself, Clock Tower, is peppered with a rivalry between factions of noble magi. And that's not counting the actions it takes against individual outsiders and other magical organizations outside of Europe. As stated above, the Mage's Association consists of three branches: the Clock Tower of London, the Atlas Academy of Egypt, and the Sea of Estray in Northern Europe. For the most part, each functions independently, with their own politics and agendas. In fact, it can be said that the Mage's Association does not even exist unless it needs to; meaning that the three branches tend to be busy vying for each other's throats, only coming together when it serves them individually. Relations between the three branches have been less than tenuous.

She is not sure how on earth they are like this primarily selfish and short-sighted Magi who are so obsessed with increasing their magical knowledge and power beyond human limitations so that they can gaze or reach in the Akashic Records, which is impossible in their lifetime. The only possible answer she can think about the root of this problem is that ever since they drifted apart from society and became a secret known only by a necessary minimum number of people, it caused many of the Magi to grow delusional of relatively large amounts of research. And, due to a lack of understanding of the conception of time and up to date makes them believe the progress of Thaumaturgy, as well as institutions that transmit their secrets to the next generation would continue forever.

 _ **Power Level:**_ Their powerful levels are considered to be extremely weak under the Age of Gods or Servants standards and their modern Magecraft remains far inferior while they are still strong as far that of the past. So much so that Paracelsus said that his Magecraft abilities would seem like a sorcerer to the eyes of a modern magus, even though what he was doing was just simply using the mana in the air to create a much larger crystal, which normally takes a month and requires a transmutation incantation of a three-day and night duration to be completed in an instant. His abilities and skills in magecraft are on an entirely different level than any living magus can produce that he can spam spells that would require long rituals and capacity to recite spells at high speeds, which would have to take a normal mage that needs a magic circle, a ten- court aria and a full minute, or even thirty seconds if the mage is very good to cast a single beam of light.

Also, almost every servant can just walk in and destroy them right away, but there are some magi who can fight head-to-head against some servants in single combat. However, they would have a hard time fighting against them on a long run.

 _ **Flanna's opinion about and r**_ ** _elationships with The Mage's Association:_** This place can just go kill itself. First of all, that place is sloppy and filled with greedy, power hungry, and prideful Magus or Lords arguing with each other, vying to outdo the other, and not caring one bit about the mess they have created in the first place. Therefore, let's be honest here, none of them cared for their community. Most of those Magus only care about the pursuit of magic knowledge of the Akashic Records and nothing else. The Mage's Association is also highly classist of magical potential through that of a mage's heirs with the nobles Magi most likely to reject or look down on some of the most talented individuals of their organization due to their humble birth. Any attempt of structural reform in the Mage's Association were thwarted by the noblest Magi who feared such changes could to be a threat to their power

The Mage's Association may have the guts to demand her to hand over the fruits of the Holy Grail and other stuff that she has, to which the Association would confiscate for the greater good that is nothing more that allowed them to perform less than moral experiments rather than apologizing to her. They would have sent a document that said something along the lines of, "To begin with, the Holy Grail originally belonged to the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families. The one responsible holding the Grail has taken control of it unlawfully and should oblige to return it to its rightful owners." There is no way that she would hand the Holy Grail over to them and much to think that they would keep it for safe keeping, as that will only fan the flames of idiots, fighting over a stupid single wish that may not work at all.

Flanna decided that the Mage's Association fate offered no appeal to her and has taken no interest in that the place has to offer as she could not possibly be interested in the amount of resources, stored knowledge, and other benefits in anything they offer for she is not a magus, to begin with, and would be thrown into the trash can anyway. To begin with, wealth would be completely out of the question, for she could find a way to get money as most common and mundane objects of magical items, which are very valuable to them and can be worth an entire treasury from the Association. As for providing military and magical support, well, why the hell would she be interested in things that were far inferior to her own, as one servant can wreck or cripple them. Offers of rank and authority would be useless to her as those are nothing but titles that are shams and purely symbolic functions with no actual power that gives no genuine authority over its "subjects."

She deemed that place to be the weakest cesspool of infighting and corruption, clinging on whatever remaining influence of their magecraft they have on the world. As noble Magi refuse to abandon their crippling traditions while the world changes around them and the fact that some of them who may actually use their head to turn achievements for adoption and conformity to a certain degree for modern science or modern technology, which could at least lead generally successful lives means that the Mage's Association will either have to adapt or collapse completely in the near future.

While she may give them a chance of ceasefire and opened formal relations to better understand each other, the greatest problem is how the Association's members of higher rank will handle their lowly members who would complain about this decision and might be aiming for a chance to run amok. How long would the Mage's Association start to send conflicts to exist behind the scenes in cases such as disturbing the border by attacks with their special units, espionage and small clashes between different parties? It is only a matter of time before Flanna and her servants would invade the place and raze it to the ground. Mage's Association would probably not surrender, even in the face of death with Magi accepting it unless they get a first-hand experience of servant power. Since when are those prideful and arrogant Magi ever going to listen to reason and wait?

 **The Holy Church:**

 **Strengths:** The Church is almost similar to Mage's Association, but they are more organized, understand modern technology and have a common sense of pragmatics and smarts. They are relentless in the extermination of demons and vampires. Its members, the Executors, have two main purposes, which are the recovery of holy relics and demon killing. The Executors hunt anything that is heretical that is not part of God's teaching. No heresy can be tolerated in the world of God, and demons who corrupt and defile His children must be exterminated. The Holy Roman Catholic Church enjoys the largest following of any magically affiliated organization in the world, and by the same reason, it is not only the wealthiest of all the factions but boasts the largest fighting force of them all, a fact that is not readily apparent because their agents are scattered across, straining their manpower to the utmost. Despite the strength that the Church wields, the only real significant benefit that the Holy Church had brought to this world is to make sure that vampires/Dead Apostles are not infecting public people that turn them into a ghoul, living dead, and blood sucking vampires, or mages that are trying to turn into a Dead Apostle. So, they would become immune to the passing of time and use their immortality to research all kinds of forbidden and dangerous magic, all in order to pursue their dream of reaching the Swirl of the Root as they focus their experiments into discovering a path to it. The Holy Church had the power to move nations at where its influence is heaviest in Europe, where the Church's influence was strong there.

 _ **Weaknesses:**_ While most Church members could be reasonable and grateful, some of them can be radical and be very narrow-minded, like those who committed crimes and are protected by the radical factions who either have some vested interest in the criminal or were just bribed. There are also many different factions in the Church that may have a very shallow faith on religion, which some of them can be twisted and use their faith as an excuse to commit twisted deeds. One example was this faction called Burial Agency who enjoyed enslaving the captured heretics, gun nuts, and maniacs with an insatiable bloodlust, they will even go against the wishes of the Church without orders to eliminate heretics and definitely never cooperate with foreign demon hunter organizations. They have a strong influence as they might go as far as to skewer a Bishop if they think that he is possessed by a demon, which is the most heretical section of the Church. In America, the Holy Church's influence is diverse by state, and the Church could apply considerable pressure when circumstances such as the elected president and public opinion were favorable. In America, where the Church's influence was weak, it could be difficult for them to enter by force.

There is also an Order of the Templars, who are a small but powerful faction in the Church. However, they are a separate independent organization of their own and hold only loyalty to themselves, not to the Bishop. They are considered to be far more radical, bordering the line of terrorism in their activities, as they hire criminals to work for them or even join their ranks. They seem to specialize in heretic hunting and often lend some of their own heretic hunters to the church, when necessary. The Holy Church's problem has to do more with its religious faction way of thinking and it needs to change its way of thinking and morals. Having different separate religious factions/subdivisions might be a problem of their way of their religious view.

 _ **Foreign Relations:**_ Apparently from what she learned about the two of them, the Church is on very bad terms with the Association, which the mission was to conceal magecraft, and those two groups have crossed swords numerous times that dates back to the past. Now at present, those two have reached a tenuous agreement, and overt hostilities have ceased, at least for now, which soon would come to an end in the future. Sometimes they have even been known to cooperate with the Association on occasion from combatting this greater threat of blood sucking vampires to keeping supernatural elements of the world hidden from the public, though for different reasons than the other and for the sake of humanity.

Right now both of them are allies after that Museum incident, which they are searching for her and Benjamin to wipe her family off of the face of the earth because if she and her family members reveal the threat of their secrecy and existing magecraft to the world. Unfortunately, despite being allies with each other, both sides secretly are trying to undermine each others' efforts as a result of historic animosity between one another. Even if it looks like Mage's Association and Holy Church are cooperating to hurt her family members on the surface, this so-called alliance was only superficial as a way to appease one another. It is attempting to plot against and investigating each other, which there is a huge chance they are doing that right now.

 _ **Power Level:**_ Unfortunately, since none of the servants have clashed with any Holy Church member, which makes this military's strength almost unknown, but the church members are said to be far stronger than those of the Mage's Association. Additionally, their members are usually more skilled than any of them in combat fighting when compared to the Mage's Association members who think of all combat operations as being magical in nature by habit and are crippling overspecialized in combat. The average skill levels in the Holy Church members are also generally considered quite high for them to give the servant one hell of a fight. But, it seems that they are always looking for some new talent for their replacements as loss of numbers are quite high due to every death of apostle raids every time, which they may send a group of executors from the Church when the time is right to move, which she has to make sure to keep a look out for them.

 _ **Flanna's opinion and r**_ ** _elationships with The Holy Church:_** Well so far, it is a bit much better organization for Flanna to not raze it to the ground at the least, but is still wary of the organization as she is not sure if they have been monitoring activities and political movement in New Jersey since her servant hasn't encountered any members of the Church. Flanna rather hopes to try to negotiate a peaceful coexistence with them and maybe form an alliance with them, but the chance of that would be quite low as there may be a church member who tends to let their faith and holy zeal overcome their tactical sense to attack her as a heretic for some other reason with religious ferocity, which could lead them to get slaughtered pointlessly. The Holy Church may view themselves as the chosen people of Christianity and have all their artifacts from holy relics, including the remains and blood of saints, the nails that crucified Christ, the holy cross, the thirty silver coins of Judas, and other items with the holy attribute that can cause them to be fundamentalist and zealous to the extreme. So they may believe that their holy arms and armor and Executors can beat the servants and their henchmen by themselves without a problem. But since when are the group of fundamentalist racist humans not going to be reasonable when it comes to her and Benjamin.

She also believes that, like the Association, the Holy Church would also demand her to hand the Holy Grail over to them, as it is one of their most sacred artifacts and that they feel the need to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, she was doubtful about the Holy Church's claim about the Holy Grail as she determined that they wanted the Grail for themselves and made the claim so they could hoard it.

* * *

Flanna feels relief that most of the servants summoned from the Holy Grail are leaps and bounds more powerful than even the strongest of the magi and church members. If any of the servants ever decide to fight seriously against them, their opponents might as well already be dead or crippled. But she is still mostly concerned that she and Benjamin are still human, that even a simple spell or skillful fighter can kill them without trying. There is going to be magi or church members that can destroy her and Benjamin in one-on-one combat, which she must step up her game considerably and plan very cautiously on the grounds that somewhere out there might be a spell or even a trap can spell doom for her brother and herself.

She also has a plan that assassinates the Director or Vice Director that would make the war stop, but she soon realized that even killing one of them or both of them would not make the war truly end just because one of the authority figures on one side is killed, as he/she would possibly get replaced by an idiot who thinks he is a genius and poor strategist. They would be hard to predict, making the war even harder. However, at the same time, maybe a slightly smarter than average person who thinks he is a genius is really easy to predict, which both of those chances are still dangerous anyway, as those new directors would probably do a better job of fighting her and the servants in a different and unpredictable way that is downright stupid.

She took out her phone and started text messaging her brother about his school and that after school was over, he should head back home for his upcoming training.

"Master," a muffled voice interrupted Flanna as she turned an irritated stare towards the one who interrupted her text. It was Hassan of the Cursed Arm, who she had sent to kill any magi moving around the cities.

"Assassin, what is it?" she asked in a bored, yet polite tone. "Have you found something when you scouted around the place?"

"Yes, a church member was spotted in the street, it is a Moderator of the Holy Grail War, " Hassan of the Cursed Arm said as he humbly lowered his head towards the superior leader. "She is one that you need to watch out for."

"What is a Moderator?" Flanna asked, not knowing much of the war. "And what is so dangerous about her?"

"A Moderator plays a part in Holy Grail battles by regulating the fights, making sure nobody breaks the rules. There is a neutral area set up by the Church in order to oversee the war. It's where masters register themselves to participate in the Grail War," Hassan of the Cursed Arm explained to her. "The Supervisor usually answers any questions and if you lose your servant, then you can stay in the church as a hospitality to prevent anyone from killing you for being a loose end. But I don't consider going there for hospitality, as it has been abused before."

Flanna nodded as she agreed with what he had warned about the Supervisor and their so-called rule, as the moderators are always in it for themselves, either supporting one team from the get-go or working for their own ends. Although the rules stated that the church area is a neutral zone, she well understood that if you got support from them, then you can cheat your way by seeking sanctuary under false pretenses. And, even those so-called supposed neutral ground can jump in on the action of the war, for there is no rule that the supervisor of the war can't compete in the war.

"Can you explain some of those so-called rules?" Flanna asked as she listened to Hassan of the Cursed Arm, who listed some of the rules of the Holy Grail.

In the end, really the rules are just some flimsy guidelines and a set of things you physically can and can't do. But at the end of the day, all that really matters is the last man standing can claim the prize (and they might not do even that). Anyone who strictly plays by the intended rules is doomed to get taken out by everyone else. For example, The Holy Grail War is supposed to be a fight between Servants, but there ain't no rule that you can't kill a Master who is usually a physically weak and puny Wizard to make their Servant disappear. In fact, since not all Servants are suited to direct combat, sometimes it's the only way to have a chance.

A Master is given the power to summon one Servant, and if he loses it, he can form a contract with a Servant whose Master was killed. But, ain't no rule that you can't form contracts with multiple Servants all at once, though, given that the mana requirements a single Servant has with a mage have to be strong enough to provide for multiple Servants, which would be rare indeed. There ain't no rule that you have to wait until the war begins to summon your Servant, for you can summon at any time and kill your enemies right before they can summon their servant.

Seriously, the Grail War is full of loopholes because many of the rules were made by the Mages' Association and Holy Church, but the Grail only follows its own rules. As far as the Grail is concerned, there ain't no rule that Masters have to be chosen from members of either of those organizations or that their Servants have to recognize their rules or face the consecrate (which...who is going to stop them?). It looks like a rule that every entrant is a Master with Command Seals to control and maintain their Servant, but all that's really there is that Command Seals help control a Servant, and Masters are granted them. Anything from an unruly Servant to Masters stealing Seals, to alliances, to unrelated parties jumping into the war and betraying each other.

"So, the Holy Church decides to send a Supervisor in, thinking that those who participate in the Holy Grail War would play by the rules," Flanna said in frustration and anger at the Mage Association and the Church, who are responsible for manipulating the media and covering up evidence of the war to prevent it from spilling over into everyday life. "Idiots, each and every one of them. These people honestly believe that this war is some kind of game to them and just need to hold on a bit longer until they have what they want. Do they not know it is uncommon for Masters to fight in broad daylight, for the same reason?"

"The Mage Association and the Church think of themselves as some kind of chess masters or master manipulators before the battle actually starts. Which, as soon as time passes by, it becomes obvious that they are not good at coming up with new strategies on the fly as the screws pop loose," Flanna shouted in frustration as she recalled them to mind, these simpletons who could only see the bait dangling in front of them, whose intellect was no better than amateur.

"Master, do you want me to go after her?" Hassan of the Cursed Arm suggested a plan to her. "If it's for the sake of protecting the grail, I can bear with prolonged conflict. You should clear your head from time to time, Master."

Flanna opened her mouth, and then closed it. She repeated that action several times as she narrowed her eyes. It was a very attractive suggestion, one which would make anyone hesitate their anger. "No, it is far too early to send you after the Supervisor and besides, the Supervisor might be well versed in hand-to-hand combat to the point where she can kill you, which I would not send you to your death so early. The Church's foolishness made quite a good impression on the Mages' Association at that place. Killing her would make them be on high alert. After the all, this lets them grow proud, and then we will destroy them in one hit when they lower their guard."

"By the way, do you have her location on where she lives?" she asked him. "We can visit her at any time and could get some information from her, which I think you know how to thoroughly break a man's will, right?"

Hassan of the Cursed Arm nodded his head. "We are the group of assassins who have ridden ourselves of emotions. If there is a need to torture her, then don't refrain us from going overboard with it."

"Good, let's not focus on her now," Flanna smiled in satisfaction before her facial expression turned back to normal. "Is there any other news that you need to tell me about?"

"During my trips around the cities, I happened to notice several cars that ran along the long road through the wilderness over the speed limit, so I trailed them. Several mages were riding in one of them," Hassan of the Cursed Arm reported. "They managed to arrive at a ship docks where there were several cars and vans around the warehouse district. Normally I can take out all of them, but the sight of guards patrolling the area and entrance made my chances of being caught high with bounded fields."

Flanna silently listened as the Assassin described a list of magic tools and other resources that moved into the storehouses. "So, they are making a foothold into one of the shipyards and using subway stations to transport illegal goods from whatever they come from, which I suspect that an underground criminal organization is working with them, doing some illegal activities." Her face twisted in an angry scowl before she quickly regained her mask-like expression.

"Assassin, go down to the basement and wait for further orders," Flanna said as she took off the towel from her hair. "Understand?"

"Yes, master," Assassin said as he irregularly melted into the shadow.

Flanna sighed deeply and slowly took off the shower cap from her hair, looking at the mirror, which most of her hair had to most likely be blond now with some red tint in some parts of the hair. "This will do for now," she smiled at how fast the dyeing process was, taking a look at her skin that was somewhat white enough for now as she put her clothes back on.

After a few minutes of double checking, she closed the door to the bathroom and turned to see Chiron, Atalanta, and Achilles with a carefree smile on his face, who arrived from the window.

"Hey, master," the Adamant Hero smirked in delight at her. "We are back." His smirk on his face could make any woman swoon for him, which worked somewhat for Flanna.

Her lip began to quiver a bit as her cheeks began to blush a bit. It was clear that she was embarrassed. He was charming, sure, but now was not the time to think about it.

Achilles couldn't help but smile, he was also accustomed to the small blush that framed the girl's unkempt, boyish features.

"Oh, Achilles, Chiron, and Atalanta you all are back," Flanna responded back as her face turned back to normal with her serious expression back. "How was the trip around the cities?"

"It was big, loud and smelled awful there most of the time," Atalanta answered as she rubbed her nose from the smell of the garbage can that still lingered in her sense of smell. "There is nature in some parts of the area."

"Those skyscrapers make a good vantage point of the city," Chiron answered as he remembered admiring the view of the city as glass windows made it shine brightly. "The city has some stuff to look around."

"Well, for me, I didn't have any time to admire the city but what is that sport called again?" Achilles asked her as while he was sprinting throughout the cities, he happened to notice a group of people consisting of teams that took turns switching between two roles centered around, striking and catching a ball. He stopped for a while to watch the sport and developed a mild interest in it. "They would shoot a ball through a hoop on a rectangular court."

"I think you want to know about Basketball, right?" Flanna answered his question, not surprised that he was developing an interest in modern day sports, as he was from Ancient Greece where ancient Olympic games were as much a religious festival as an athletic event. It was held in honor of the Greek god Zeus that Achilles may have joined in the Olympic games once or twice in his lifetime.

"Oh, so that's what it's was called," Achilles said in a gesture of enlightenment, which he hit the palm of his hand with his fist as his head was provided with the history of basketball and its rules from the Holy Grail. "Master, do you have a basketball in this house that I could use?"

"Well, I do have one somewhere in the house, but I'm going to need an air pump first," Flanna answered in a serious tone. "In the meantime, all of you head back down into the basement where I'm going to explain what we are going to do next."

"Sure, whatever you say," Achilles said in a carefree voice as he and Atalanta walked downstairs to the basement.

"Chiron, could you give me Achilles's stats?" Flanna asked Chiron, who was about to head down too, which he nodded his head.

As Flanna was done writing the Amaranth of the Brave's stats, she had a harder time to accept what she was looking at, as her eyes widened in astonishment and shock as she clutched the notebook.

"I must have drawn a huge luck of getting the strongest servant from the Holy Grail."

"Seriously, this is bloody ridiculous."

"Is the Holy Grail making each servant from the summoning ritual more powerful each time?"

* * *

The Rider of Red: **Achilles** , the hero of The Iliad and Chiron (Archer of Black)'s pupil in life.

 ** _Attributes and Stats_**

 **Strength: B+**

 **Endurance: A**

 **Agility: A+**

 **Mana: C+**

 **Luck: D**

 **N. Phantasm: A+**

 ** _Class Skills_**

 **Magic Resistance, Rank C: Can c** **ancel spells with a chant below two verses. Cannot defend against Magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals. However, when receiving the effect of his invulnerability that nullifies all attacks of those who do not possess Divinity of a certain rank which any type of attack against him is nullified, including physical damage. Magecraft be damn harm this servant at all.**

 **Riding, Rank A+:** **Creatures that are on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts for him to ride on but Dragon is a whole different level. It's stated that the Riding skill isn't enough, you need another skill for this to happen.**

 ** _Personal skills_**

 **Battle Continuation, Rank A: At this rank, it is possible to keep fighting even with otherwise deadly injuries in his body, and can still remain alive so long as he does not receive another decisive fatal wound to his body. In his legend, after getting shot by an arrow at his heel and many shots at his heart afterward, he still fiercely fought and used all his strength to kill the soldiers of the Trojan army around him. Not knowing the meaning of 'giving up', Rider can even fight for a while after having been fatally struck in the heart despite getting shot in the heart numerous times with arrows.**

 **Bravery, Rank A:** **The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion, and fascination due to possessing a powerful will. At this rank, it also has a bonus effect of increasing melee damage in combat fight.**

 **Affections of the Goddess, Rank B:** **A form of divine blessing born through the love received from a goddess. In Rider's case, the affection comes from his sea goddess mother Thetis. All stats beside Mana and Luck have been ranked up by one boost to his stats.**

 **Divinity, Rank C (B):** **Due to being born of Sea Goddess Thetis and the human hero Peleus, t** **his ability** **allows him to break through skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig and also has an effect that reduces special defensive values called 'purge defense' in direct correlation with the Divinity's rank. When donning his golden armor, the rank of this skill becomes B.**

 ** _Noble Phantasms_**

 **Psyche Armatos: The Gold Cloth Armor, Rank E to A: The final treasure of Achilles, the second set of armor forged by Hephaistus to replace the one stolen by Hector, and the pair to the Shield of Achilles, Akhilleus Kosmos. A golden armor wreathed in bronze, orichalcum, gold and adamantium. It glows like the rays of the sun itself, its brilliance enough to captivate the eyes of allies and enemies alike. Truly an armor that is light with fighting spirit, just like its owner.**

 **When asked about what kind of armor would be fitting for a hero such as Achilles, Thetis' response was 'an armor as magnificent and as terrible as the sun, shining with the light of the stars, that would make him invincible - a god on the battlefield'. With those thoughts in mind, Hephaistus constructed this Divine treasure.** **It is a special Noble Phantasm that does not draw power from its own making, but rather from the making of the wearer's own soul. A veritable manifestation of the wielder's fighting spirit, it gives Achilles' soul-crushing blood-lust tangible form and genuine offensive and defensive might. So long as his spirit is unbreakable, the armor itself can also be considered unbreakable.**

 **It has a special effect that raises certain values of the wearer by drawing upon their inner power. Endurance gains a +, and both Mana and Divinity are rank-up while the Construct is being worn.** **It is also possible for him to gift this armor onto fellow Servants who were renowned for being the receivers of gifts, or to his own Master. In that case, the receiver will also gain Divinity on the same rank as Achilles along with the protection of Andreias Amarantos, effectively 'becoming Achilles'. However, they cannot use the armor's offensive feature.** **If one's will is broken, the armor becomes as thin as paper. In the hands of a weak-willed and cowardly individual, it would become veritably useless. Even Achilles was betrayed by this loophole when shot through his heel; having accepted his inevitable death, the armor lost its power and allowed numerous arrows to pierce his heart.**

 **A usage that Hephaistus likely never designed, Achilles can cause his spirit to soar at will and use the manifested aura in an offensive manner by combining the armor and Dromeus Komētēs to execute a devastating charge that can blow holes through fortifications. Effectively, he becomes a human battering-ram. It was this ability that leads the god Apollo to come down from Olympus when Achilles neared the walls of Troy. Had he been allowed to advance, he may very well have dashed right through the gates and sacked the city by himself, defying fate.**

 **Type:** **Anti-Unit (Self), Anti-Fortress**

 **Range and Number of Targets: None**

 **Troias Tragōidia, Rank A:** **Achilles' war chariot from the Trojan War. Drawn by her father's divine horses, Balios and Xanthos, it was used to mutilate Hector's corpse by dragging it around the battlefield for nine days. The Chariot is also equipped with chains on which to secure beaten up opponents, with which Achilles can drag them around for some serious damage. Also, a destructive trample attack via divine horses. It boasts extraordinary power, firmly charging and "riding like lightning," which is very difficult to stop. Using it, he tramples throughout the battlefield with godspeed, easily trampling anyone in front of it and scraping up the ground simply from riding it, increasing damage dealt proportionally to its increase in speed. It can be described as a giant galloping lawn mower that can mow people like grass.**

 **Type:** **Anti-Army**

 **Range and Number of Targets:** **2-60 and target 50 people.**

 **Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē, Rank B+:** **It is a simple spear with sturdy workmanship that is well designed for close combat. Able to destroy all defenses and pierce the chests of heroes, he holds it lightly in one hand as a means of using for its original purpose as a throwing weapon. During his life, he developed an ability with the spear that creates a fair battle ground between two opponents, where no gods, outside help or elements of luck can intervene.** **It is a separate dimension outside of time, so when the duel within concludes, it will have lasted only a second from an outside perspective. The dueling rule must be agreed upon by both parties so it is useless against someone refusing to duel. While the fight in the novel involves only fists, weapon usage can be permitted.**

 **T** **his spear also gains abilities in which wounds inflicted by this spear cannot be healed as long as it exists as the injury that can only be healed by having a fragment of the spear rubbed into the wound as long as he said the spear's name, which would activate the** **curse. But, he cannot invoke the true name against female opponents due to an awful amount of regret of killing the Amazon Queen Penthesilea with this spear,** **it can neither be used on someone weaker than himself.**

 **Type:** **Anti-Unit**

 **Range and Number of Targets: 2 to 10 and target about one** **person.**

 **Andreias Amarantos, Rank B:** **It grants his entire body, excluding his heel, the blessing of immortality, and negates all attacks from those who don't possess the "Divinity" skill.** **Any type of attack against him is nullified, physical damage, the "normal attacks" of Servants, and even great Noble Phantasms. Those who possess the blood of a god within their veins are permitted to harm him. It can only be fully negated by those with possessing the Divinity skill equaling or surpassing Rider's C-rank Divinity, the damage won't go through completely, reduced to 75% of the damage for rank D "Divinity" and to 50% for E rank. Additionally, even without Divinity, the damage will be dealt as long as the attacking Noble Phantasm is a divine armament. In that case, the damage calculation would depend on the rank of the divine armament.** **If they possess both Divinity and a Divine Construct, the ranks are treated as combined when attacking with said Construct.**

 **If his heel receives a direct wound, Achilles is rendered mortal and this Noble Phantasm is lost, for now. I** **t is very hard for his heel to heal after it has been wounded, as it will actively reject all but the most extreme of healing spells, accepting only natural means of restoration.**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

 **Range and Number of Targets: zero and target itself.**

 **Dromeus Komētēs, Rank A+: this Noble Phantasm specifically names him as the fastest hero of any era, and that once activated, very few people can keep up with him. In fact, it** **makes him so fast that he is pretty much teleporting, which however its usage requires that his weak-point must be exposed but** **not many servants can keep up with his speed.**

 **Type: Anti-Unit (Self)**

 **Range and Number of Targets: zero and target itself.**

 **Akhilleus Kosmos:** **It is a defensive type Noble Phantasm which can protect him from any attack that allows it to protect against Anti-Unit, Anti-Army, Anti-Fortress, Anti-Country, and Anti-Divine Noble Phantasms short of an Anti-World one. And yes, you can actually use the shield as a weapon but you** **cannot use Achilles' method of attack with the shield. The** **Shield of Achilles, described in a passage in Book 18, lines 478–608 of Homer's Iliad, has roughly three-quarters of the chapter devoted to detailed descriptions of the ornamental engravings on the shield (You can google search Achilles' shield of what it looks like).**

 **Type:** **Barrier**

 **Range and Number of Targets: zero and one person**

 ** _Personality_ : From what I describe him, he is almost exactly what he is supposed to be as ****broad-minded, audacious and capable of being amazingly petty, but also capable of defending noble causes. He is bloodthirsty to the point where he is excited that someone can actually hurt him and seems to almost view his immortality as a curse, as it prevents him from being hurt in most fights and thus taking the thrill out of it. Romance is a matter of great importance to him. Promiscuous both in this life and the one that preceded it, he pursues the women that he finds attractive with great gusto. Possessing the kind of charm that would make even a married woman flustered with just a few well-chosen words, he holds great confidence in his abilities as a lover, almost to the point of excess. Most certainly, the existence of other rivals and romantic partners will not stop him. He is like a wild raptor with a strong body, a fair face, a toothy grin and a complete lack of any kind of crudeness; both beautiful and ferocious, a prime example of Grecian ideal beauty. He has a particular kind of attraction for females of the same region as him. He is almost undoubtedly pursuing a beautiful Greek heroine (Atalanta) fighting now even if she were to be his enemy. On another note, he doesn't like fighting women as much as men, probably due to the incident concerning Penthesilea.**

 **Contrary to popular belief, he would rather not fight Hector again.** **The three people that Achilles does not want to rematch using his spear regardless after death or alive are Hector, Penthesilea, and Chiron.**

 ** _STRENGTHS:_** **First and foremost, this is Achilles, the great hero of the Trojan War. Strength and beauty aside, Achilles has guts and plenty of them. This is paired up with a hearty determination to get the job done once he really gets into the mood. Just ask Hector. If you're the right kind of person, either pretty or Patroklos-ish enough, you'll probably hit it off at the start. Given who he is, it was no surprise that he'd be this, but his sheer number of powerful Noble Phantasms, excellent stats across the board and high-ranked skills is almost staggering. Achilles** **is downright broken as a Servant because he has six Noble Phantasms, enormous stats, and was a born prodigy when it comes to warfare.** **Achilles, who cannot be harmed by any Servant that doesn't possess a Divine attribute. This is extremely broken, as there is no guarantee that a Servant with a Divine attribute will be summoned in the Holy Grail War and there is basically nothing that participants of the war can do to stop Achilles from wiping all of their Servants out.**

 ** _WEAKNESSES:_ ****First and foremost, well, Achilles has the original Achilles' Heel. He is arrogant, aloof, and highly irritable. Do not tempt the Wrath of Achilles, for to do so is to call down the thunder and reap the whirlwind. Just ask Hector. It is not easy to get along with the great hero of the Trojan War, due to the above qualities. Achilles tends, to be frank, and to the point, speaking with much eloquence when he wishes to, but with few manners. He is prone to having bouts of cold shoulders, especially with regards to people and things he takes a liking to. His equally legendary lust will sometimes get in the way of a proper fight, and at worst, he'll stop trying to kill an enemy and start trying to seduce them instead.** **Whether a young virgin girl, an experienced mother, a faithful wife or even a virtuous nun, none are 'safe' if they happen to cater to his tastes which that include. Chiron points out that he would have a hard time-fighting people he was once friendly with.** **He is a charismatic, amazingly skilled fighter who is the most handsome man in the world, with serious personal issues.**

 ** _Levels of Reliability Rating:_** **Dependable to Steadfast**

 ** _An Issue with Order?:_ Well, he is not a hero that** **rebelled against all authority from his master, but will not accept tasks he does not wish to complete or like. In such a way, he once openly ignored the orders and taking up arms only for the sake of a friend.**

* * *

Watching the inhabitants of this time was...strange. Even in Lancelot's mind, it brought up memories of the past. Today was something strange in the fact that Lancelot found himself watching a family play in a park. It was one of those scenes that transfixed Lancelot as he watched them, though at the same time it left a hollow feeling deep down. The servant, in a typical black suit that he had taken such a liking to, was watching the group in silence as his mind would begin to drift into the sea of red haze that was his madness, which was still lurking in the back of his mind. There, he would find the memories that he had long since buried deep...the ones that hurt most of all.

"My son," Lancelot whispered to himself.

It had been some time in Summer when he heard of his son reaching the age of manhood. The moment had been a strange one, considering the case of Galahad's birth and the fact that for some time he didn't even know he had a son. So in setting out that day for a ride to the South to the small little abbey which his child had grown up in, he had pushed down the first domino. Lancelot had always cursed himself for this, though now he could not go back to change it. God above only knew how he yearned to rewrite it all.

Yet still diving deeper into what was his fragile state of mind, he could remember the day he Knighted him. That feeling of pride that had welled up in his chest when he looked down upon him. If only he knew he was sentencing his son to a short life.

Merlin's voice rung out in his ears like the sound of a church bell, _"Half as long, Twice as bright"._

As the words echoed through his head, something else would archer him back to reality, pulling him back with great enough force to snap the servant to alert. As the father and one of the sons played catch, the man would throw the ball just a bit too high. This caused the object to go over the boy's head before coming to a slow rolling stop in the street. It would all seem to go in slow motion from there.

The son would turn on his heel before quickly scurrying to get it, ignoring the shouts from his mother and father to come back. They were a warning after all, as up the street a truck would be coming at great speed. Lancelot didn't think for a moment about the scenario any longer. Instead, the Black Knight did what he was called to do in life and took action. The Berserker would shoot forward, materializing his black armor as he did so into the mass of black fog that he would appear to be.

It would take half a second or so to close the distance between her and the boy. Time moved quickly enough to scoop up the child and the ball from the street before leaping off the way as the truck slammed on its brakes. When Lancelot landed in the park, the ground would crack on impact but otherwise, the boy held by him was fine if not a bit scared of what exactly had saved him. Slowly the Berserker would release the child from his grasp as the boy would begin to stammer out thanks.

"T-Thank you..." the child would manage as he would look up into the black fog like a creature that was Lancelot.

Lancelot's helm would tilt to the side for a moment before his other hand produced the baseball within his taloned gauntlet. The boy would look up at the Knight before slowly taking the baseball from Lancelot's hand. With that, Lancelot would pat the child's head before gesturing him to hurry along. The boy would take one last look up at Lancelot before darting off back to his family. Soon, cries of relief would echo through the park as the Berserker would watch the family embrace their son. As Lancelot would listen, the boy would go on about how a strange black guardian angel had saved him. A sad sound escaped the Berserker as he watched them in silence. The thought of the matter being drawn up in his head once again.

"If only that were true..." he said to himself.

Lancelot somewhere inside that armor began to stir once more. "GGGAALLLLAAHHAAD." The name came out as a long groan from the black suit of armor as he recalled his son's name. The memories of the past came back to his mind in shards and pieces. The first of his memories being the last time he saw him alive, moving forward to receive the grail. He remembered how his pride had turned to horror as he saw him fall, as his world had slowed that day. The scene of his son falling through the air forever trapped in his mind, with his lifeless corpse falling in his arms.

Then, he stopped shaking until he deactivated his Noble Phantasm For Someone's Glory as he calmed down with his face huffing, catching his breath. Lancelot looked around to see id anyone noticed his disguise, which a small group of people was crowding around the boy's family and the truck. He felt relief that no one saw him, Lancelot decided to leave the scene now while he had the chance.

* * *

Benjamin and Enkidu managed to arrive back to their college and got to their classroom before any of his classmates noticed they were late. Thankfully none of them or the teachers asked any questions about who Enkidu is, next to him. They assumed that Enkidu was just one of their classmates that they never noticed. Good thing that no one recognized Enkidu, but another issue is how to give Enkidu a good name to pass by, as his name is never common in today's world.

It took a few minutes until Benjamin gave Enkidu a good name, Midori, which is a girl's name and the meaning of the name is a green child or greenery child, which makes a lot of sense to Enkidu who had long green hair, a cheerful, passive attitude and a sort of childlike innocence.

Right now, Benjamin and Midori (Enkidu) were doing their best to pass their history tests.

"Oh god, this is hard for me to understand," Benjamin said with a nervous voice. To be able to study through college was quite hard for some people. At the all in the United States, there are over 7,021 colleges and universities.

Benjamin put down his pen as he finished writing down his assignment. He rolled his shoulders and massaged them a little to ease some tension they had.

He turned his head to the side to see how Midori (Enkidu) was doing, which Benjamin felt quite strange to see a hero from the past doing a test with him. Only to get shocked that Midori (Enkidu) was almost done with the first page and moving on to the beginning of the second page. _"He's answering it pretty quickly. I thought he wouldn't be able to answer any of it."_ Benjamin thought to himself.

"Midori, how can you be so quick on the test?" Benjamin asked him, making sure that no one heard him. "This test is the hardest one that the college has in this class."

Midori (Enkidu) stopped writing and turned his face with a simple smile. "When Servants are summoned from the Holy Grail, we are given the minimum information required to allow us to fit into any era."

"I know that, but I just want to know how you can be almost done with the first page," Benjamin whispered as he shifted his eyes back and forth, worried that someone would hear them. "Unless you are just probably guessing by writing nonsense answers on the paper."

"Would you like to see what I write?" Midori (Enkidu) replied and showed his paper to Benjamin. "You would be amazing with it, as these questions are quite easy for me to answer."

"Fine, give that, " Benjamin said as he rubbed his temple in a vain attempt to quell an oncoming headache and grab Midori's paper from his hands. "Let's see this."

Benjamin stared at Midori's paper and gave a long study at it. "Hmm, the beginning questions are about the early history of Middle to Late Bronze Age, the answers were all quite acceptable. No missed marks. The middle questions are about Early Iron Age and Classical Antiquity, it's a more sophisticated answer than the books that I have memorized and it seems correct to me." Benjamin slowly had his eyes open wide.

 _"Damn,"_ Benjamin said deep into his thought. _"I've already memorized the information that I didn't understand the past two times... Who would've thought the questions would get harder and harder to answer. And Midori's answers are answered so brilliantly."_

"Midori, how the hell do you know the answers so easily?" Benjamin asked Midori (Enkidu). "These history tests require a lot of studying and practice to get most of the questions right."

"Every time I look at the questions from the paper, the Holy Grail provides me with enough knowledge to answer it smoothly which includes a certain amount of information on that topic too," Midori responded to him. "It's convenient and it makes the world more complicated."

"So that Holy Grail is providing you with a lot of information like a god damn computer and explains the details to you," Benjamin said with jealous eyes. "I really wish that the Holy Grail could provide the answers to my head too. So I don't have to do this long ass studying."

"Hold on for a minute, I am going to copy some of your answers on my paper before I give your paper back to you," Benjamin said as he looked at his paper and Midori's paper. "Is that ok?"

Midori (Enkidu) gave him a nod of the head.

Before Benjamin started to write down the answer, his phone gave a small buzz sound, which he grabbed from his pocket and stared at the messages.

"What is it, Benjamin?" Midori (Enkidu) asked as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"My sister called me and asked us to come back home right away once school is over," Benjamin answered as he typed a new message back to her. "She and the rest of the servants are going do something at night, which we have to head back just to be safe." He knew that Flanna told him to make sure that whatever you say or type, don't mention anything related to the Holy Grail/War and Servants, as everything has ears and eyes everywhere in this modern world now. Benjamin was not sure how good the Holy Church and the Clock Tower's intelligence and the network were, but he is pretty sure that they are on a governmental level without the technology inside of it. "Also, she told me where the air pump is in our house."

"Well, let's get this test done and get home quickly now," Benjamin said to him.

* * *

The Ray's Tavern was an unpretentious bar in one of the working-class neighborhoods that has seen much better days, but the bar was still one of the nicer areas in the city. On this occasion, the bar was packed with many different people from the middle-class worker to teenagers to some off-duty cops who were clamoring for the attention of the bartenders, telling war stories, and boisterously buying one another drinks.

In one of the tables was Sergeant Jeffery Smith, Detective Augustus, and Detective Valerio, who each of them is holding drinks of a cocktail, whiskey with a beer, in their hand.

"You don't look so good, my friend," Jeffery Smith said to Augustus as the stout man drank his cocktail. "What happened to you?"

"Felt like shit all day," Augustus replied, weakly. "It's the damn heat."

"You need a better drink," Valerio said, with a small smile. "You want a cold drink?"

"Yeah, make it a club soda," Augustus said as his forehead sweat. "God, interrogating a lot of witnesses in the middle of the hot afternoon makes my brain fry and overheat."

"Club soda," Valerio repeated, with surprise. "Are you sure you would be all right, drinking that much?" Augustus was not exactly a teetotaler. He could easily drink most of his fellow officers under the bar.

"Yes, don't question me about what I should drink," Augustus said. "Because I really need a good drink,"

"If you say so," Valerio said as he ordered the club soda.

"All right now," Jeffery Smith said with a serious voice. "Let's get this meeting started right away."

The table got a little quiet now. "So, what information do we got from our assignment and what we got?" Jeffery Smith asked his friends.

"I got nothing from that gang incident, other than just another newcomer servant calling himself Rider of Red," Augustus reported, as the stout man nursed his drink and handed them a photo of Achilles. "Here is what he looks like."

"Wow, a pretty boy," Jeffery Smith commented. "Not sure who he is, but the armor looks to be from an Ancient Greece time period."

"Hmm with a strong body, a fair face, a toothy grin and a complete lack of any kind of crudeness; both beautiful and ferocious, a prime example of Grecian ideal beauty or close to it," Valerio described the Greek hero's body. "Also, with him holding a spear and being called the Rider Of Red, I think that we should look at the Greek hero of the Trojan War, Achilles."

"You are joking, right?" Augustus asked as his head was sweating bullets, which Jeffery could see the nervous look on his face. "Are you saying that Rider of Red is Achilles, which he is like invulnerable in all of his body except for his heel?"

"Calm down, I was only just guessing, but it seems it is quite possible that the Rider of Red is him," Valerio said to his partner as not to worry him too much.

"Well, if he was him then we are pretty sure that we are going to be fucked right now without even trying," Augustus poured the club soda into his mouth. "What about you, Jeffery? Did you find any sort of clue that gives us to search in the right place?"

"Yes," Jeffery Smith answered as he held a tiny video monitor in his hand so that his friends could see it. As Detective Augustus and Detective Valerio watched the videotape, he leaned close to them and gave him his report. The tape showed the subway train with some men in black business suits, sometimes wearing a hood over their head, smuggling in and out with some illegal dealings of alchemical items.

The next tape showed a black van that would arrive at a garage door and which would drive away off somewhere. The last tape showed the subway train arriving at the station and that was when the light curtain died off, then there were screams coming from the subway train as the roof was being torn apart into pieces. Then, what appeared to be an explosion of some kind of fireball shot everywhere. That was when the camera was destroyed by a flying knife.

"Damn, you have found a huge set of information, more than any of us could have found," Augustus smiled and grinned as he tossed down his drink. "We have a lead now."

"Still, what the hell happened on the subway train?" Valerio asked. "Was it one of those servants at that place?"

Jeffery Smith shook his head. "No, it was not, but I think it was," he tried to describe the skull man as best he could.

"A Grim Reaper?" Valerio commented, "Hmmm, no it could not be, as the skull man should have scythe blades."

"So we have a servant that eats a human corpse," Augustus said with a toothy smile before his face turned back to normal. "I have a good feeling that we are never going to make it out alive, but we got to take this real cool." Which everyone nodded their heads. "Since it is impossible to predict what those servants will do and who they are, so that means one thing. We need to find that black van right now."

"I got the plate number and vehicle description page in my notebook. I have some of my men already pinpointing their location," Jeffery Smith reported as the Sergeant handed over his notebook and a map. He pointed his finger at the shipyard address. "We think that those men in black business suits are located here. This would be our first lead."

"The shipyard, there's definitely something slippery about that place," Augustus remembered that place was suspicious of illegal smuggling of the drug trade and human trafficking, but four times in the last year, he and Valerio have sent the police force to break them up and four times all they turn up is nothing. He doesn't know if it's a spy within the police force's ranks or maybe it's just the sight of a group of police cars moving thru the streets that tip them off.

"Yeah, this is where we'll find those unknown men in black business suits," Jeffery Smith said as he grabbed his phone and started typing on number keys. "Surveillance is our specialty now, remember this from now on. The pieces of the puzzle are beginning to start to come together. Also, one thing: just because we haven't seen any of them around doesn't mean they aren't there."

"Now we are talking, I'll go fetch some of my boys along with the special weapons," Augustus's face broke out into an ear-splitting grin. "Valerio, you are going to come with us, you can do that servant's identity later. I have another feeling that this isn't going to be a walk in the forest and I want capable men by our side." He remembered some asshole who mocked towards the police force, that they are useless and incompetent, but those type of people are the ones who have the worst opinions of police and are generally people who lead lifestyles that bring them into contact with police frequently, especially if they treat the police in an offensive manner.

Valerio looked at the notebook and then back at Augustus. "Well great, then let's turn our findings over to the FBI and CIA of what we have found."

"We can't give this information to them yet," Augustus said as he turned his head to toward his friend.

"What?!" Valerio exclaimed. "Why the hell not!?"

"Augustus, are you afraid that they would take the credit and make themselves look good in front of the public, which soon there would be rumors that police are so incompetent that federal task forces have been brought in to do the job for us." Jeffery Smith said with his eyebrows up. 'Is their image that bad?"

"No, not that, it's just that ever since the moment the FBI and CIA arrived in our station house, they have been acting like they own the place," Augustus answered as he looked down at the table. "Not only that, I heard from some of my boys that there is a shady government agent name Orlando Reeve who has been sneaking around the station. But, it's only just rumored, which I don't roll over for anyone's federal task force, especially without a goddamned good explanation."

"But still we have to make sure that they don't suspect us to know this lead ahead of the time," Valerio said, locking eyes with his partner. "Or that we have been holding back the report for awhile."

Augustus pulled out a cigarette and lit up. "Give those reports to the federal task forces at a later time."

"Completely?"

"Yes, completely," Augustus started. "But how long do you think these guys find those reports and put two and two together themselves?" He put the notebook and video tapes into a brown folder and set it back down from the table. "If they speculate us of how we got to that place ahead of the time, we can just say we were nearby the shipyards and arrived there first."

"And besides, I don't care how big this is or who's involved," he said, "This mastermind is going down." The two foxy gentlemen grinned at Augustus's cunning. This was a career maker. They were on the trail of heroes from the past who are playing tag with federal agents and another unknown group at the same time. It was enough to wear anybody out.

Jeffery Smith was already convinced that the Mastermind and his servants, whoever the hell they really were, had to be part of some kind of secret war between those men in a black business suit, which possibly that there is also a high chance of a third party who is involved with this too. It was the only explanation that made any kind of sense.

* * *

 **OK, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but I don't want to go on talking about what is going on in this chapter as you should figure this out for yourself. But let's say that a lot of factions and people are making their own moves and are trying to find out what is going on here in this region.**

 ** _Important note for the readers:_ _So due the time I have been writing this chapter, I have been making some ideas and brainstorm from MythFan of making a Crossovers stories which are a Fate stay night with Akame ga kill and Fate Stay Night_** ** _with RWBY. Don't worry about me abandon this story as I want to take a break and refresh new ideas into my head before going back to my story. I make sure that I am researching both of them before write down some real good ideas into the prolog chapter._**

 ** _I have already got a lot of idea for Akame Ga Kill and RWBY when I watch/read it but first I need a good prolog to get readers attention which is where to start the crossovers story for the first chapter and prolog. So I am going to need some good tips and ideas before I start a new crossovers story. I have already planned out which servants would appear in the crossovers but you can add some good ideas of what can the servants doing or be useful in the Akame Ga Kill and RWBY. Make sure that your_** ** _suggestions and ideas that are not terrible and badly-implemented ones that sound like a cool idea without even put some thought into it._**

 ** _The crossovers which I can explain in a very good detail._**

 ** _RWBY : I would add_** ** _mostly anti-heroes and some noble heroes doing some crazy stuff and lot of magnitude of misunderstanding of villain plans_** ** _which I tries not to make them join the Beacon Academy because it get boring every time that fanfiction writers do that and I add servants to become a third party of_** ** _wild card_** ** _who threw wrench into Cinder's Associates and Ozpin's plan which in a realistic way the manipulators can't control everything, and sometimes their plans fall apart because they take too long to make decisive action which shows an another Chessmaster weakness, the inability to truly know everything. Since most people in Remnant get their news from Tv New report who sometimes ever accurate, so misinformation spreads rapidly. This can be specially shown whenever an important event happens a variety of stories spring up, so even a spymaster can be unsure what actually happened._**

 ** _The RWBY world look to be a typical black and white morality story but then Ozpin who is supposed to be a good guy is heavily implied to have an incredibly shady past, Cinder is heavily implied to have a tragic backstory that caused her to hate the concept of destiny and the Maiden system and want to dismantle it, one of her enforcers does have a tragic backstory (Emerald was basically homeless and destitute until Cinder gave her food, a home, and care, which is why she's so loyal to her), and Salem heavily implies she has very good and legitimate reasons to hate Ozpin and want to see him fall. The world of Remnant is populated by civilized Humans and Faunus and the chaotic, uncivilized Grimm, who are fantastical, fairy tale-esque monsters...who outnumber Humans and Faunus by the billions, civilization is almost entirely powerless against them, and have driven mankind to the brink of extinction. The civilized world is comprised of four major kingdoms, each focused on a specific aspect of society...and they are all at one another's throats due to political and ideological differences that they are unable to put aside, even as the Grimm pound at their doors._**

 ** _Professor Ozpin abides by the classic tendency to let his students flaunt the rules by going on a mission outside their skill-level with only a single huntsman to back them up just because the protagonists are connected to the villains. The girls find themselves hard pressed during the mission and only force Roman to speed up the plans rather than fully stopping him. The girls almost get killed, Faunus do die, and the city is invaded by Grimm. Ozpin's superiors respond by revoking his authority over the Tournament and warning him they will be discussing his career options after the Tournament is over._**

 ** _It's a very real, all or nothing, life or death war of survival against an enemy that's almost incomprehensible stronger, better equipped, and better organized than the heroes (RWBY), people have died and much more will die before it's over, and any semblence of victory will come at a heavy price._** ** _Ruby Rose is constantly built up to become a major character and hero, who will have a grand destiny before her and fails miserably to stop Cinder because she's just a kid and Cinder is a fully grown woman who just became mostly physical goddess, and is brutally murdered in a senseless sacrifice that accomplishes nothing but traumatizing her friends._** ** _Yang who can able to bounce back from nearly everything thrown at her...but when the villains publicly disgrace her in the eyes of the world, destroy her home, and cripple her, her bravado completely shatters and she is riddled with realistic depression and PTSD because, like Pyrrha, she was just a kid who had her entire world turned upside down in a traumatic way._**

 ** _Akame Ga Kill : I would add where the servants take the "change from within a different approach with a bit of rule breaking because the Servants understand The Revolutionary Army's position and to an extent, their support and their cause, however, there was always one glaring reason that the servants did not choose to join or support Night Raid when the opportunity arose. The Night Raid members are all under the command of the Revolutionary Army so most of their order come from the leadership which the orders are mostly likely to be (murder is the best solution to every problem) that makes the Night Raid nothing more than a hired muscle who blindly follow order without question and gotten so addicted to murder that the members find some flimsy reason/excuse to justify of killing their targets. This is supposed to be black and gray morality or gray and gray morality manga but it acts like everyone who fights the Empire is good guy which is ironic as not every neighboring country who formed an alliance with the Revolutionary Army are not their friend as they want just rid of the Empire which they would jump into the war once it took over, wanting a piece of the lands and Southern and Northern Tribes come into the land for their opportunity and take revenge against the empire for the death of Numa Seika and the atrocities they've caused._**

 ** _Seriously, despite called themselves Night Raid because the majority of the assassinations occur at night, when is more easy to kill people, are dangerous and efficient assassins throughout the Empire and their name and symbol are dark themed which, however, many are typically not so stealthy as each of the members tense to sneak in/near to the place only until they reach their intended victim or when the target come near to them, then straight up burst into the room and engage the target in a sword fight/ fistfights. This is best shown when Tatsumi work with some of them in the early assassination targets which they end kill them in somewhat open area with some witness around that place that drew attention instead of killing the targets in their sleep, when the targets is by him/herself alone, just make it look like an accident or suicide and kill them while wearing disguise._**

 ** _Not only the Night Raid fail the most basic step of how to kill your targets, they drew too much attention by killing the Prime Minister's cousin who has the high ranks in the government which Honest wasn't happy when his cousin was killed that cause him to order Esdeath back from frontier after she was done subjugate the Northern Tribes to deal with the Night Raid which the Empire created two special units, the Jaegers and Wild Hunt, both of them have caused Night Raid considerable losses of their members in skirmishes because the Night Raid are so used to kill weak targets that they would caught surprise by strong targets who can fight back._**

 ** _Well, I do get that every member of the Night Raid are genuinely good people at heart and they know that in order to change the corrupt state of the empire that they will need to be merciless against anyone that stands in their way for the greater good. However, I should point out that preaching the displays of the corruption of the Empire and hopefully their ideas reforms can change the Empire after Revolutionary Army takes over the government would not work like that as The Revolutionary faction suffered heavy casualties after that and none of the Revolutionary armies know how to administrate many territories and regions because many of the various advisers from the Empire who know how to administrate many territories and regions are kills by the Night Raid on their hit list or by The Revolutionary faction using horrifically brutal public executions._**

 ** _While many nobles, advisers, and officials are abusive, corrupt and arrogant but at least they tried damn hard and mostly succeeded of making money flourish and move the food supply into the Capital city and other places as they were also the pillars stones of leadership and authority which many of them are get kill one by one now there vacant position in the hierarchy where inexperienced second or third in command subsequently rose to power to fill in the graps but unfortunately they were never properly educated and utterly competent which most of them were simply unable to cope with the responsibilities of leadership that cause the condition of each city much worse than before or get replace by much worse leaders. Take the throne is_** ** _much easier than keeping one, being a powerful general in wartime doesn't make you a good king in peacetime as_** ** _your strategic genius doesn't extend to politics,_** ** _your problems still aren't solved_** ** _. The Revolutionary Army leaders who are good at building up their growing numbers and strength until they are strong enough to take on The Empire and Najenda who her years of experience serving in the Empire as a general have made her a highly capable leader that make a good chance of win in battle but_** ** _governing is the hard one_** ** _which they can make one lousy administrator and politician as each city in the Empire land_** ** _is in its own state of fresh chaos which is hard_** ** _task of taking care of each of the place when the Revolutionary Army have already had dry resources to try and acquire the kingdom into a fresh start and trying to maintain its upkeep as some shrewdness people are smart enough to neither waste resources refurbishing it until they have the gold to tear old building down that are below a certain standard and updated the resident's living conditions._**

 ** _Not only that is the issues, the villages and towns are also suffer from heavy taxation and peasants who are start dying from starvation due to failed harvests and unable to buy enough food, resulting in widespread shortages in the remote areas of the empire. This has forced many country-living citizens to move to the capital to seek money to help their village, only to sometimes find death (or worse) because of the high crime rate. This issue caused the Empire to slowly lose their nation's strength and neighboring countries merely engaging in a war of attrition to_** ** _consume_** ** _the weakening the Empire with minimal losses, an alliance with the Revolutionary Army be damnation._** ** _The end result of Akame Ga Kill would be that the revolution on behalf of the people ends up becoming a power-play between governments of two nations, neither of them really have the best interests of the people on the ground. For every idealist fight for freedom, there are five thugs who signed up for the looting and/or psychos who just want an excuse to rape and kill people. That would be the aftermath at the end of the manga Akame Ga Kill_**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews:**

 **Guest chapter 24. Nov 28, 2016, When is Kischur going to appear?:** He will appear in the background watching the events most of the time.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 16, 2016: I have a few questions.**

 **1) Why did Flanna receive command seals for Lancelot and Artoria instead of Ben? Was it because she was near the holy grail as Iya was about to summon them and the seals she was supposed to receive were transferred to Flanna?:** Answer: Flanna was touching the grail at the same time when Iya summon a servant which the Holy Grail end up transferred the seals to Flanna's body which there are more than three command seals grow into her body. It was an accident that no one has predicted.

 **2) How does the master thing work? The holy grail chooses Ben as the master of all the servants but is it the same with Flanna or does it only apply to Lancelot and Artoria as she has the seals?:** Answer: All of the servants can sense that Benjamin is their master and would sense if he is in danger, they can still follow Benjamin's order but at the same time they can sense absolute authority from Flanna which the servants have a nagging compulsion to follow her order but they can ignore whenever they want to. This is a down version power of being a Master.

 **3) Will Ben eventually get command seals of his own maybe for Scathach whose catalyst was taken by Avenger but she hasn't appeared?:** Answer: No, Benjamin would not get commands seals because he is not a magus nor does he have magic circuits or command spells which Flanna got it by accident. Since, Benjamin is not a Magus and only a human being with no knowledge of the supernatural world and no magical abilities whatsoever, which causes him to be unable to have command seals and the ability to see his own servant's stats that make him almost useless in support. There is only one benefit for this as Master, and that is providing magical energy to a Servant will leak magical energy in a volume that is easily detectable to most spellcasters, which allows a Magus to determine that the Master has a contract with a Servant. This is good news for him because it does not give any sign that he is a Master, and most of the Magus would just simply walk past him without noticing a single energy from him.

This is actually accurate in Fate series, a good example is Souichirou Kuzuki who have not been sensed as a Master and a Magus for quite a while as he isn't a Magus himself, he only acts as her anchor to the world, while she must subside off of the magical energy taken from the leylines and the town in order to upkeep her existence so that is good reason why Rin and Shirou are unable to sensed anything off about him at school until it is too late. Fate writers in FanFiction always forget about this small issue due to their stories. The reason why Scathach has not appeared yet because I don't want people to ask for her to be summoned because she is one of the fan favorite servants to suggest and I also tired of people ask me this.

 **4) When will Ben discover the Existence of Avenger and what is his goal? Is he trying to start a war and frame Ben? Who is the true Villain?:** Answer: somewhat of a yes answer but Avenger would not try to kill all human but have a different way of approach to start a war and get Flanna and Benjamin into this mess, also there are no true villains which it gets old really fast if I do that.

 **Guest chapter 24. Nov 28, 2016, What is going to be Solomon's personality and his relationship with Benjamin and Flanna?:** His personality is a wise, benevolent human being which he is considered strong-willed, but only in that he says whatever is on his mind and has no social skill, and rarely shows any emotion simply because he perceives things in a bland tone as if he was talking about the weather. His relationship with Benjamin and Flanna is straight forward like 'I'm just a tool so I don't want anything' mentality. He will just do what is requested of him, he sees both of them brave enough to get thrown into this world is filled to the brim with dangerous things and a bunch of cosmic horror elements but has a fighting chance to defend themselves even Benjamin and Flanna are weakest human being

 **Guest chapter 24. Nov 28, 2016, In a fight between Shirou and Benjamin, who would win?:** I will not answer who would win as I don't want the reviews to argue with the power level. But I answered this question as I somewhat said this in Chapter 19.

Ben (with reinforcement) vs Shirou: This one is going to be hard to answer. Benjamin would be at a disadvantage fighting against Shirou Emiya with medieval weapons as Shirou can just use his projection to call upon any weapons in the world, weapons that are scanned upon seeing them once and his Overpower Reality Marble. But Benjamin can still win with some good chances, as long as he is using an anti-magic weapon like Gae Dearg to pierce directly through any projection made of magical energy, also enhanced enhancements and ability boosts rendered useless when struck by the spear, and any item that acts as a magical energy source. If this is a hand to hand combat fight, then Benjamin would win, as Shirou Emiya was not trained in hand to hand fighting. I see him getting beaten up by Souichirou Kuzuki in the new anime.

 **Guest chapter 24. Nov 28, 2016, How the hell did Benjamin hurt Kischur? He is a normal human, right? He doesn't have any special abilities (not that I got anything against it), right?:** I did that just for a joke, which it is going to be a running joke as every time Kischur is watching Benjamin and Flanna, there would be a random object thrown into his face.

 **Guest chapter 1. Dec 2, 2016, In Fate Grand Order you have a special handshake with Karna, will something similar happen in this story?** **:** Benjamin would do a normal brofist with Karna.

 **Guest chapter 24. Dec 4, 2016, How about these people have servants Geronimo, Theodore Roosevelt, and Al Capone because they are very famous (especially Geronimo for being the apache leader and Roosevelt being the president) and summoning in America would give them a boost in stats for NP Roosevelt: his gun and rough riders, Al Capone: his car, Geronimo: his army and horse:** Geronimo is always in the game and for Theodore Roosevelt and Al Capone, the answer is no because it is getting ridiculous of this suggestion to summon OC servants.

 **Guest chapter 24. Dec 4, 2016, King Kamehameha is a ruler of Hawaii and has an army (go check on the internet) it would be interesting to see another king that's from the USA:** Oh, I understand who he is now but no thank you as I am tired of summoning OC servants to suggest.

 **Guest chapter 19. Dec 4, 2016, Found out why Shirou can use only Tracing. It's because he can only use his magic specialty because of his ideals and because he puts no value on his own life. The Fettered troupe so to speak:** Ok, that explains it but I don't understand why this keeps showing up in fate stay night fanfiction and sometimes crossovers. In those guest reviews, they always said _"Even with his elemental affinity and origin of sword the magecraft types/styles/spells Shiro should be able to use without having a normal elemental affinity and origin are runes, alchemy, and material transmutation which is the basis, formalecraft, witchcraft, bounded fields, non-elemental magecraft, reinforcement, alteration, structural grasp mystic code and familiar creation." "Please don't make the mistakes many fanfics do by thinking Shiro can only do projection and reinforcement."_

 **Guest chapter 24. Dec 5, 2016, If you ever do a High school of the Dead x over with fate how about OC like here gets the grail and brings it to school to show it to his friends (Takashi group) and when the zombies appear that's when he uses it to summon the servants** : That's somewhat a good idea but the issues are that Servants actually have little to no experience taking care of the common people in an urban warfare/ Fallout game/ soon to be a post-apocalyptic lifestyle, even the "leader" type (kings, lords, and generals). Here they got people who just had their lives flipped upside down, limited resources and zombies hunting down people, which Charisma skills would not work on those people when they are starving and confused as hell. While the servants are superhuman seasoned warriors and don't need to sleep or eat, the humans are normal people, scared, out of their comfort zone and have needs. Plus, I think none of the servants, besides the EMIYAS, have faced "infected zombies". The story could be a test of leadership.

 **Guest chapter 24. Dec 12, 2016, In the queens blade story, will the servants be with different characters to form a team like Leina with Arturia, Diarmuid, Emiya Archer and Cu Chulainn:** One or two servants with each queen's blade character, and I would not use most of the servants that are Fate Zero, Fate stay night because those servants are overused too much so I would use other servants from other Fate series.

 **Guest chapter 24. Dec 12, 2016, What would be Gilgamesh's reaction to Emperor of Britannia, Emperor of Akame ga kill and Honest and Aldra:** This is going to be hard to say in Gilgamesh's way of describing them but I would try my best of his reaction to them: Aldra, he thinks that demon Delmore that controlled Aldra who ended up falling in love with her is the kind of love that will surely become either their downfall or salvation.

Prime Minister Honest: An incredibly fat, lazy slob who basks in debauchery, pompous and corruption squeals like a pig and is not aware enough to realize how dumb he is, a fat fraud and moron. A mass of bloated, fatty oil, so much so that even his face resembles a fat pig consisting of excessive fat inside his body and sometimes breathes like a pig, which his corpse would be lit a wick on his belly and it would burn for days with the corpse's fats as fuel.

Emperor of Akame ga kill: A naive brat whose innocence does not excuse incompetence and unable to see his advice, is a fat pig. Able to fool him so easily despite all evidence to the contrary, but Gilgamesh would actually give him a small amount of respect of willing to accept death as his punishment and finally open his eyes to realize the fool he was.

Emperor of Britannia: A lazy Emperor leaving the duty of actually leading the empire to others and he sees all people as faceless pawns despite his good intentions. His empire is full of corrupt/selfish/incompetent/insane commando and rulers. Gilgamesh will spit on either fake explanations of Charles' plan for the Ragnarok Connection (which is to kill God, which will cause instrumentality and 'create the world without lies). As far as Gilgamesh is concerned, the world belongs to him and him alone. Anyone trying to conquer it is stealing from him. And forced peace through making all humans, both living and dead, into one being. Gilgamesh is the kind who advocates that conflict is what helps humanity grow. He'd see him as a pathetic whiner who's running from reality because trapping everybody in some rainbows-and-sunshine dream world forever is so pathetic by Gilgamesh's standards as to not even be funny as a joke.

 **Guest chapter 19. Dec 15, 2016, Summon Asterix and Obelix! Please!:** No, for the love of god, is this some kind of a joke because this is a fate stay night fanfiction story, not a crossover to summon Characters from movies, anime, tv shows, comic books and books. I will not say this again, as I am sick of people asking to summon OC servants or something ridiculous.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 2, Are having Edmond (avenger) in this story:** Yes, because I said this twice already in my chapters. And before you say anything, I do not want to summon him as one of the early servants to be summoned because you ask for it, as I don't want to show favoritism to the most popular and fan favorite servants which they have been overused in too many fanfictions of fate stay night stories.

 **Guest chapter 19. Dec 25, 2016, Another OMG! FOU IS ACTUALLY A PRIMATE MURDERER (wait, that also means, if he is Merlin's familiar, then MERLIN IS THE MOTHERFUC..ING BEST BEAST TAMER** **EVER!):** Yes, thank you for sharing that with me and yes Fou would appear in my story, which Benjamin and Flanna would think that Fou is a cute pet and familiar and nothing else.

 **Guest chapter 19. Dec 25, 2016, OMG! WAS SOLOMON THE ENTIRE TIMEEEEEEEE! AND THE "SOLOMON" EVERYONE WAS FIGHTING IS ACTUALLY POSSESSED? OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDD:** Not a big surprise about that.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 2 What do Ben and Flanna think of Beowulf:** A really loud dad that they have to go to all of his sports games and attempt to cheer the games on. The only difference is that Beowulf might join in the fun as well and find it weird that Beowulf will follow the master's orders heavily. He is quick to listen, making him even weirder-looking compared to his fellow Berserkers which it is ironic that he has the lowest possible rank in Mad Enhancement and doesn't suffer from any loss of reason from it at all, and is therefore the most lucid of them even despite being the closest Heroic Spirit to the historical berserkers, even partially drawing his name from them, he is the sanest servant in the class.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 3, Looking for all catalysts that Ben and his servants from the museum, I'm surprised that no one asked about the Buddha statue that he could summon Buddha himself as a servant:** They don't think it is important because they thought you have to achieve great heroic deeds in life in order to move to the Throne of Heroes.

 **Guest chapter 1. Dec 11, 2016, When are you summoning King Hassan? (my recommendation is that you summon him after you summon all other Assassins) and when are you summoning Tiamat (Beast II) of Beast class? (yes you can summon her):** I am ok with that idea of yours, which the Hassan-i-Sabbah would be glad to see their leader is with them while still at the same time quite afraid of him because of the determined voice line of Hassan of the Cursed Arm's reaction to King Hassan, which his line: "W-w-w-w-w-who is that chief? I cannot calm down, magician. As long as that Hassan is present, I cannot calm myself down." Hassan's reaction to King Hassan reminds me of a goofy Yakuza underling. I can literally imagine him crying over every word King Hassan says while yelling: "Anikiiii!"

I will summon Tiamat when the Ruler and Avenger class are revealed to Benjamin and Flanna. I know that she can be summoned but the issue is that her attitude towards a Master, should she somehow be summoned, is that they are simply one in seven billion of the things she must exterminate, unless I nerf her so that she would not be able to kill all of the servants by herself, which she is still strong enough to be like a Berserker class on steroids. Benjamin and Flanna's reaction on Tiamat is that they would find her hard to imagine to be their mother with a supermodel body. Given she gave birth to a generation of gods and 11 monsters, they are more curious about why their mom (ancestor) is wearing a skimpy BDSM harness instead of a proper shirt. They would treat her like some sort of a little sister or daughter than a mother.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 9, Hope that Gilgamesh is coming out soon ~:** once again he will appear much later.

 **Guest chapter 19. Jan 13, The bond between Gilgamesh and Enkidu is so strong that they can sense each other's presence even when they are a whole country's distance apart. So, when you summon Gilgamesh, immediately cut to the scene with Enkidu feeling him being summoned:** Ok, I would do that.

 **Guest chapter 19. Jan 14, With so much mana fertilizing America, are some gods gonna revive, are some dragons gonna appear or we can expect another Age of Gods?:** Gods are not going to be revived because gods of the Nasuverse need prayer badly as while some existed before there were beings who could believe in them, many Divine Spirits were created by the belief of humanity. As time passed and worship waned, they faded and became weaker Elementals, or ceased to exist. So if the gods of the Nasuverse are going to come back for the second Age of Gods then they going to need a lot of believers to come back to life but I seriously doubt anyone want those god/dess back to life as almost of them are jerk or just out right down lazy which are widely remembered today for being spoiled children with fancy powers at best and at worse total assholes. If those type of god/dess come back to life then it is going to be impossible to control them and they would go do whatever they wanted with no repercussion as most of them has never been punished for any of their crimes against other gods and humanity (especially women) and this attitude continues.

Some of the Phantasmal Species would come back from the Reverse Side of the World when they smell the mana in the air and other would come back to life/ arrive back like Demon Boar, Hydra, Dragon Kind and Chimera.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 14,** **This is a very different story. I just found it not too long ago and I'm already hooked.** **I rarely come across a character like Benjamin who is completely normal thrown into a totally messed up situation. I like how mature he is compared to some other characters like Shiro.** **Benjamin won't get any superpowers obviously but will at least be a skilled fighter maybe not to the level of Batman, Green Arrow, Nightwing or Red hood but somewhere around those lines? He'll need to be to survive.**

 **I was thinking on pairings for Benjamin and here's what I've come up with: Nero, Tamamo, Joan, and Kiyohime or Scathach. I believe Nero would want to be loved with every ounce of her being and I'm not saying it out of favoritism ( Nero is my favorite saber) as the game said "while this woman could love more than any other person, she could not experience the joy of being loved. Tamamo because well obviously. I couldn't decide between Kiyohime or Scathach.**

 **I'll be looking forward to the next chapter. :** Yes, Benjamin is completely normal as there is really nothing special about him. Yeah, you heard me there is no secret hidden mysterious ultimate power, no gains his powers through yelling, no special about his family tree and no dark, bloody secret that motivates his truly selfless heroism. I want him to be a mature character and a person does not freak out like an immature or naive like someone that you know (Shirou Emiya) because I am sick of other OC characters being immature in other fan fiction stories and they always overreact with everything or being naive. It is so annoying and disappointing to see them act like that and that not how real person act. Benjamin is not an inexperienced person who has never seen danger events or weird stuff. But still expect him to react with appropriate horror or weird to things like a mature way and not to overreact to it. He would be a skilled fighter but not to the point of him able to fight head on against to Shirou Emiya, Rin, and Luvia by himself so Benjamin has to turn into a combat pragmatist because he ahs no chance face them in one on one combat.

I have already tell what is Benjamin's pairings somewhere chapters. Nero (it is more like want someone to understand her), Tamamo (Yes, that obviously why), Kiyohime (that is obviously too), Joan of Arc (I don't want her to pair up with Benjamin just because she look beautiful), and Scatharch(more like a teacher than a romance partner).

 **Guest chapter 5. Jan 12, Next update, plz!:** Sure

 **Guest chapter 19. Jan 7 One more thing about Ado Edem: there is actually only 1 crossover about him, not two:** Ok, I was also thinking about add Gun God and V/V The Angel in my story after reading the Notes for quite a while.

 **Guest chapter 24. Nov 26, 2016:** Ok, here is Ado Edem's stats.

Ado Edem knows as Knight Edem

Class: Saber

Strenght: Ex

Agility: Ex

Endurance: B (his armor is A rank)

Mana: B (Ex) (when manipulating ether into his arm to make Slash Emperor)

Luck E (because he was too powerful that he was imprisoned in the Witch Swift Umbrella)

 _Class skill_

Item construction(False): E(Ex) he is capable of manipulating True Ether for creating Slash Emperor, however, its rank is also E, due to being capable of creating ONLY his Np and nothing else)

 _Personal skills_

Battle continuation: A

Eye of the mind (false): A

Independent Manifestation: A

Ultimate One's Slayer: Ex

Guardian knight: Ex

Robust Health: Ex (he can still breathe normally even though the Earth is full of space dust and can even go to space without any ill effects)

Denial of Nothingness: A (Allows for a manipulation of True Ether from space even not on the same level of a God)

Bravery: A+ (He has face Ultimate Ones so nothing can scare him else)

Miracle: Ex (He has kill Ultimate Ones that doesn't have a concept of death in it)

Innocent monster: A (He was feared by all of his comrades who thought he was a monster that was enough to put him in a prison. This skill is more of a hindrance rather than a help because it gives him a "monster" attribute making weapons against "monster" attribute effective to him if it can even affect him much)

 _Noble phantasm:_

Slash Emperor Ex (anti-fortress, anti-world):

A sword that is created on a basic of a growing rose, that activates with clenching his right arm with his full strengths. A sword takes HUGE amount of True Ether in order to take down any enemy. It also damages the planet depending on a target's size. It enforces the concept of "truth" Also, due to servant's skills Item Construction(False) it is equivalent to a C rank Np

personality: As long he isn't forced to do anything and rather asked, he will do it, he love nature as he would gaze at the scenery which he want to see beautiful environment because His Earth was full of toxic, grain-infused air and wasteland that can't even support the basics of life as it was known for all of the humanity's former existence. Also, he will barely control himself when he sees others destroying native lifeform

Appearance: Armor that appears to be futuristic, mostly gray in color and he appears to have a helmet could probably allow him to be in space. Also, due to innocent monster attribute, his real appearance is now a homonculus with gray hair and red eyes.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (13,578 words) and sorry that it took a very long time to post this, three months, as I've got world quest and homework that are keeping me very busy for a while, which causes me to write around a hundred words per day. The school has been keeping me busy for quite awhile and I need my time to be done with that work.** **I completely forgot to keep on writing more words to this chapter as even in free time writers have trouble getting stuff done. You know the feeling quite well.**

 _ **AN: So there were 71 reviews, which is a lot, but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones, but I answered those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews. I am not going to answer about** **summoning an OC servant, complaining about my grammar checks, suggestions for a crossover idea that has been overused already, and trying to give me a very complicated idea that is so confusing and hard for me to answer back to you.**_

 _ **I am also not going to answer almost the same question that some reviews keep repeating over and over. Go, look back to the other chapter to see those type of question. Stop give ideas about what Benjamin and Flanna should have a weapon, guns, and armors. Also, no more romance ideas for Benjamin or sometimes for Flanna.**_

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **NitoriHasu: No, I am not going to answer that idea of your servant crossover which looks at 24 to see where I put what OC servants are going to appear in my story.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 25. Jan 22: Yes, Flanna would find it strange that** **Quetzalcoatl is a blonde goddess rather than a feathered serpent which can be even more confusing that** **Quetzalcoatl loves humans and despises human sacrifices and its rites as which is ironic, the Aztecs, Mayans, and Incan people love to** **practice human sacrifices for her and other gods to please them.**

 **Justeaze as a servant is the** **normal one from Fate Stay Night, not the one from Fate Grand Order. The** **demon boar is the one that kills Diarmuid which in myth, it was incredibly large for a demon boar and evil which was** **described to eat runes and put even the Dragonkind to shame. That means that slaying one of those demon boars is not easy, as Diarmuid died fighting that with his own life. So it should take around five to seven servants to take a demon boar down.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place: Thank you for saying that. But, still, I would not** **include servants you want in your review, just because you ask for it because those servants will come later, as those servants have been overused already and I only pick servants that have not be used that often.**

 **Rin and Shirou react when the Catalyst is stolen is in this chapter. Their reaction when they know the truth about the Grail War in New Jersey is relief that it is not a damn war over the Grail but it's still horrifying that a person is in command of around a hundred servants, which she/he is not afraid to use them.**

 **MessianicMinato: No, I am not going to summon her, even though I love reading that** **light novel.**

 **SomeRandomDude: No, thank you for that idea, though.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 25. Feb 26: Flanna and Benjamin would be afraid that** **Lobo wants to slaughter every last human for the crimes committed against him and his fellow wolves, which means them too. Headless Horseman maybe wants their heads too.**

 **OrchiSucks2: So many questions from you but I will try my best to answer some of your questions**

 **Will King Solomon's summoning retain the memories he had in his human incarnation?:** No, he would not as this is not Fate Grand Order story.

 **Will there be epic reunions between lost friends like Waver and Iskander, and Shiro and Saber, and furthermore, will they go home with them?:** Yes, there would be reunions with each other and they would go back home, I am not sure with Iskander if Waver's home is at the Clock Tower.

 **How will the servants deal with the individuals in the know who come knocking in pursuit of lost magic, knowledge, potential partnerships, and crazy fan people who would lose their fricken mind over meeting their idols in the flesh?:** That is up to Flanna and Benjamin to handle that stuff. But as long the servants do not share anything that is top important information as long they learn nothing that could be used against them; those who do are usually wiped of their memories rather than killed if that fail then kill them.

 **How would Waver's group react to the summoning of Gods and other entities wearing the bodies of family and friends, or who are in fact family and friends, especially their alternate summoning, since Rin, Sakura, and Waver were avatar suits for several heroic spirits?:** Mindblown, also, Zhuge Liang would not appear in Waver's body and Ishtar would not appear in Rin's body. Sakura would have to wait until her Servant appears in Fate grand order.

 **Would Kiritsuga and Irisviel, who were turned into servants in Fate/Grand Order, help combat the Demon Gods?:** No, they would not fight Demon Gods, as I am tired of those good vs evil plots or those Holy Grail War plots.

 **How will several servants deal with their alternates,** **like Saber dealing with her alternate forms like the Lancer-class Wild Hunt King Arthur, and Cu Cuchulain dealing with his caster and dark alter self, Iskander dealing with Alex, and Medea dealing with the likes of Medea lily, and Elizabeth Bathory dealing with Camilla, and Gilgamesh dealing with his caster self?:** Not every servant would have their alternate forms in my story, as I would only summon their evil counterpart or give some of the servant's double summonses.

 **When does the Heroic Servant faction manage to deal with the Magus Association, the Church, and the Einzbern coalition?:** In a realistic way, the Magus Association, the Church, and the Einzbern coalition all have the common goal of removing Flanna and Benjamin to keep their hands on the Holy Grail. But, the issue is that the coalition refuses to work together as you may know that already from other chapters, and will probably end up fighting each other as well as trying to take the Holy Grail for their own selves, despite the fact that they have a common goal for a good reason.

The result is that Benjamin and Flanna win the war, as all of the factions are too busy fighting and weakening each other to focus on their common enemy and keep hamstringing each other for petty reasons because one side is never willing to cooperate, the other one is doing their own thing without telling their ally, and the main group is pissing off everyone who's technically on their side due to paranoia, arrogance, and their desire to keep the Holy Grail away from other groups who are rapidly depleting all their resources, whose is diminished every day as they keep fighting on, their military spent from fighting and losing so many battles along the way and are in a very fragile position.

The coalition is all so focused on their complex political gambits and petty feuds that they've forgotten their true enemy, Benjamin, and Flanna, who take them out one by one without them realizing that they are getting taken out one by one. Yeah, I know it is pretty anti-climatic but how would the Clock Tower even work together because of the political implications, the Holy Church who is too secretive with their plan and the Einzberns who want the Holy Grail for themselves. But I may be sure that the coalition did not go down without a fight.

 **Where are Ben and Flanna going to find the funds to clothe, shelter, and feed all the servants the grail is summoning, along with how are they going to do damage control due to the actions of said servants?:** Else, steal or work to get money. Flanna and Benjamin can make a farm to grow some crops and build some shelter for more space. And the damage control, let the Clock tower and the Holy Church do that job as they have been doing that all the time before this event even happens.

 **How would they get the paperwork necessary to have a minimum wage position, much less legal identities, and back stories to get stuff copyrighted or patented for the more creative or inventive types like Mozart, Paracelsus, Da Vinci, and Shakespeare?:** There are illegal places that make fake ID cards, driver licenses, and airport cards, which can give fake back stories. Some creative or inventive stuff can be sold online or get someone to sell them. Also, magic spells like Memory Manipulation and Command make that stuff easy.

 **Are the Pantheons and other supernatural entities going to get involved?** : Only Phantasmal Species, no gods. The magical beasts are no pushovers, even as the servants would be pushing over their limits to kill those beasts. Dead Apostle Ancestor would probably appear in my story but most of them spend almost all of their time staying in their territories and trying to maintain the balance between society and themselves. They don't want it to be known that vampires exist at all and to protect their own lives, they hide the bodies of their victims, expand their territory and use various magical techniques to make things appear not out of the ordinary. The Sea of Estay would try to ask a favor to learn or regain lost magic, which depended if Flanna made sure that they were not making ingredients of a bomb under her watch. The Atlas Academy wanted access to the servants for the same reason, but Flanna would only allow some of the knowledge for them if the Atlas Academy shared their stuff too, as they hoarded information and knowledge for some reason. They have one rule here: That which is created here must never leave.

 **OrchiSucks2 chapter 23. Jan 29:** **That is a** **very complicated idea and suggestion, which I would not do anything like that because I am not trying to make a good vs evil plot or Holy Grail war plot which** **have been done to death.**

 **OrchiSucks2 chapter 21. Feb 5: Sure, here some of the** **noble phantasms that Benjamin and Flanna are going to use: Gas Dearg, Rule Breaker, Durandal, Dainsleif, Arrow protection amulet, and** **Hade's cap of invisibility. While Benjamin and Flanna cannot activate most of the weapon's abilities, put** **magical energy into it, or release noble phantasms, but they have a weapon from the past back into the legend that is rare. To have a legendary weapon in your hands is quite powerful and cuts through a mage's powerful magic** **shield** **like a hot knife through butter. There are some** **number of Noble Phantasms that display passive abilities that continue to function without any need to call out their names, so it doesn't need certain conditions in order to wield the weapon, needing the ability to utilize prana and/or training in order to use the phantasm to its full effect, which the siblings do not need to use the phantasm to its full effect. As long the weapon or armor is useful even it is half effect, it would still be able to help them**

 **EL Hunter chapter 24. Jan 17: Yes, the Holy Grail will summon a Ruler class in the next chapter 27 with a Lancer class and Berserker class.**

 **ArcherShirou:** **The part of the atomic bomb plan is doom from the start, there is no way those Clock tower's member would found one without getting caught along the way.**

 **Yeah, I agree with you on people's reaction on magic as m** **ost fantasy stories portrays the return of magic as heralding the return of a golden age. But in a realistic way, it's making an already bad situation worse. Because of most of the modern people don't even believe that magic still exists in this world, making them terribly unprepared for what's to come, very few people can understand, control or protect against this powerful thing.** **In fact, the whole magical package is outright stated to be a double-edged knife. Magic may be morally neutral in itself, but it's not going to make life easier by coming back.**

 **That is a good opinion of why the magic got weaker but it explains that as technology moves towards the future, magecraft moves towards the past. As technology has advanced, the ability of magic users has only declined, where magic was once powerful, it now has to hide from society at large or risk destruction. But that does not mean Magic can beat T** **echnology if mages are so backwatered people that** **prize beliefs and lifestyle of the old way then the modern technology and new way of thinking cause them stunted their progress and prevented them from properly assimilating to the rest of world which magus** **believing that their magic and comparable magical tools they have possessed will never be inferior which would leave them making incredibly poor decisions that lead to them getting their asses kicked in one way or another as the magus are** **largely ineffective due to a lack of numbers and poor discipline.**

 **Sure, Magus are** **vicious with their magecraft that are unparalleled to other magus and other normal people but have no discipline which does not obey to order that easy, no strategy which on paper, no unity which every magus is only for themselves. In a battle, each man fights only for his own glory.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 25. Jan 19: It is going to be a** **massacre at the docks in the next chapter and with the ship sink in the water. Flanna had no idea what Hans Christian Andersen's Noble Phantasm does anywhere but she knows that it can** **bless her to the point of overkill, and if she can't take it then she turned into a horror mewling spawn of something.**

 **No,** **Nitocris and Cleopatra are not going to be part of Benjamin's harem.**

 **Matrience: Thank you for that information**

 **Professor Janus: He is going to** **make an appearance in chapter 27.**

 **Piddle: I was told by three reviews of the almost of the same ideas as you but I have always told about fate prototype saber and the regular saber.**

 **Saint rider 123: Yes, I would** **summon Arturia Lancer the non-alter and yes, her personality is different.** **Lancer Arturia views her saber counterpart as a young sister and not as an alternate version of herself. Her reaction with Shirou, Irisviel, Kiritsugu, Gilgamesh, Iskandar and other Knight Round Table especially Mordred is mature and good rèlationship with them but tends to stay away from them for some reason.**

 **Galer: I have read** **Jojo's bizarre adventures manga in school and quite think that it from** **the 80s and '90s timeline manga. I am not making a crossover with it. And No, I am not making the events of fate grand\order into my story as this good vs evil plot can get really tiresome.**

 **King0fP0wers: I am still making an early plan for the** **Akame ga kill Crossover as I am writing it down on the piece of paper as I am** **advice myself against starting a second story which I have seen many many writers combine stories and perhaps five or so actually succeeded. It is really really hard, at the very least if you are trying to plan on finishing both of them. I was** **wiser enough to focus on one story and ensure it can get regular updates instead of spreading myself thin across two stories. It is better to have one good story than to have two with incredible slow update speeds as it alway a trap, I have seen many writers fall in (including myself) is that we start writing something and suddenly think of another great plot (which may or not be an actual great plot). However, the excitement at the new idea dies out just as it does with the first and you keep writing these short stories that never get finished.** **Attempting to run two concurrent stories is often a recipe for burning yourself out faster as tackle multiple projects at once.**

 **Yes, the sixth Noble Phantasm of Achilles was quite well made as I know that he** **was already badass enough without it but in the original legend Achilles was invincible, regardless of the amount of divinity, which was necessary considering the actual intent behind the war. I found it strange that Achilles doesn't have the suits of armor that were forged by Hephaestus during the Trojan War. Galahad would appear with Masha's look if you want to know what he looks like then google search that said "** **danbooru galahad (Fate)" which you see it in first and second on the first page. Yes, I share your opinion about Hassan of the Hundred Faces as he can give any mages a run for their money.**

 **Amelia831:** **I think about** **make romance interest for Flanna but not right now. For romance interest to Benjamin's friends which no plan right now about them too.**

 **No flame or spam the comments.**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

He was born and raised in the village of Einsiedeln in Switzerland. His father, Wilhelm Bombast von Hohenheim, a chemist and physician, and his mother, who presumably died in his childhood. Born in the village of Einsiedeln in Switzerland and having moved to Villach of Carinthia, he was educated by his father, as well as by local clerics and his covenant school. His father combined his interests in chemistry and medicine with his patients' experiences in the mines and in the smelting plants and became an expert in occupational medicine. The young physician, who was headstrong, stubborn, and independent, grew up in a home environment where chemistry and biology were paramount and he learned a great deal from his father, who became his role model. He decided he wanted to be a physician/chemist like his father. At the age of 16, he started studying medicine and Magecraft at the University of Basel, later moving to Vienna. He then gained his doctorate degree from the University of Ferrara, before being employed as a military surgeon in the Venetian service. The young physician would travel quite often, carrying out his wanderings as an itinerant physician and sometime journeyman miner throughout Central Europe to help the common folk with his Magecraft. His traveling mindset took him across Europe through countries like Germany, France, Spain, Hungary, the Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, and Russia.

He soon became a professor, city physician and the chairperson of medicine at the University of Basel after deciding to settle down for a brief moment in his life. While practicing as a physician, he was hugely interested and drew influences from renaissance centric philosophies, like Hermetic, with religious and philosophical bases, neo-platonic mystical philosophical bases, and Pythagorean philosophies and thoughts. Paracelsus rejected most of the prevalent and widely accepted world views and magic theories of medicine. He followed most of the contemporary university physicians who practiced astrology while pursuing studies in the field of medicine. Astrology gained maximum importance in his medicine. He indulged himself for long hours practicing astrology in order to take notes and write consistently, in order to build astrological talismans for curing disease. The physician produced various forms of talismans for a different type of diseases and ailments. He also made talismans suitable for all zodiacs.

Soon after taking his degree, he set out for many years of wandering through almost every country in Europe, including England, Ireland, and Scotland. He took part in the Netherlandish wars as an army surgeon. Later he went to Russia, was held captive by the Tatars, escaped into Lithuania, and went south into Hungary. In 1521 he again served as an army surgeon in Italy. His wanderings eventually took him to Egypt, Arabia, the Holy Land, and, finally, Constantinople. Everywhere he went, he sought out the most learned exponents of practical alchemy, not only to discover the most effective means of medical treatment but also—and even more important—to discover "the latent forces of Nature," and how to use them.

He wrote in his notebook. " _He who is born in imagination discovers the latent forces of Nature.… Besides the stars that are established, there is yet another—Imagination—that begets a new star and a new heaven_."

Soon, he returned to his home in Villach to find that his fame for many miraculous cures had preceded him. He was subsequently appointed town physician and lecturer in medicine at the University of Basel in Switzerland, and students from all parts of Europe went to the city to hear his lectures. Pinning a program of his forthcoming lectures to the notice board of the university, he invited not only students but anyone and everyone. The authorities were incensed by his open invitation.

It was at this time that his stubbornness had evolved into a rebellious spirit and he began to challenge the system of medicine including teaching and practice. He was disenchanted with universities and said that _"The universities do not teach all things, so a doctor must seek out old wives, gypsies, sorcerers, wandering tribes, old robbers, and such outlaws and take lessons from them. A doctor must be a traveller.…Knowledge is an experience."_ He strongly criticized apothecaries, antagonized the medical faculty, and aroused the jealousy of other medical practitioners which he then published a pamphlet in which he vehemently opposed the use of the theories of Galen and Avicenna, calling them useless and saying that those who followed them could not possibly diagnose diseases accurately. The outraged medical faculty banned him from lecturing, but he demanded to be allowed to lecture, saying that he had never requested their approval.

He angered his magi colleagues once again by lecturing in German instead of Latin in order to make medical and magical knowledge more accessible to the common people, which was the traditional language of teaching. He introduced new ideas on the preparation of medicines, the use of minerals to treat illness, and the diagnosis of disease through analysis of the urine and the pulse. Also, he refused to prescribe the medicines of the local apothecaries. But despite this backlash to his reputation, many people took themselves in as beloved pupils of the great Paracelsus. He reached the peak of his career at Basel. In his lectures, he stressed the healing power of nature and denounced the use of methods of treating wounds, such as padding with moss or dried dung, that prevented natural draining. He also attacked many other medical malpractices of his time, including the use of worthless pills, salves, infusions, balsams, electuaries, fumigants, and drenches.

During the students' celebration of St. John's Day in midsummer, he burned the Canon of Avicenna, then the classic medical text, in a public square to demonstrate his opinion of it. He lost a court case over a medical fee he had charged a patient and was sentenced to prison. Just eight months after he began teaching, he fled Basel in the middle of the night and went to Colmar. The rest of his life was spent traveling around Europe, practicing medicine where he could and composing several works, which, once again, he attracted the animosity of the medical community in Nuremberg, but successfully treated several cases of elephantiasis.

He was invited to Salzburg, Austria, by the Prince Palatine, Duke Ernst of Bavaria, who had an interest in alchemy. The young physician became wealthy and was sought by royalty because of his book "Der grossen Wundartzney" (Great Surgery Book).

 _"The wounds must drain, he insisted, for if you prevent infection, Nature will heal the wound all by herself."_

He later bought the rights of citizenship in Strasbourg to establish his own practice of alchemy. During this time, he would be known for creating the original Azoth Sword. He left behind many achievements and books such as the "rediscovery of the four (five) elements" and the "rediscovery of the three humors" around this time as well. Not only did his (re)discovery of the four elements (with the potential fifth) and three metallic principles help the advancement of Magecraft, he also used his knowledge in alchemy to help common folk with no connection to magic, taking in even more willing pupils under his caring wings.

Due to his life, he held a remarkably radical view of the world that was in stark contrast to almost all other mages. He believed that magic was something the public should've been made aware of. He had believed in the good that magic could bring to the world if only everyone was made aware of it. Unfortunately, this ultimately caused him to get killed. He was a person who left the legend of an ideal person in the magic world and he expressed a part of his own research to save people far and wide in the world and therefore lost his life for that desired expression.

The Mage's Association sent their assassins to his doors in order to preserve the mysteries of magic when the young physician returned to Villach again to see his father, only to find that his father had died four years earlier. He took up an appointment in the White Horse Inn, Salzburg, where he greeted his assassins with complete composure and pacifism, who never meant to eliminate him immediately. As to them, he was still a rare and talented individual which they had to warn him more than thrice by the Clock Tower in his attempts to disclose the mysteries of magi.

But they soon found out that the young physician refused to change his way of revealing magic to the world, which they had to slay him. After that, they salvaged all that they could from his workshop from the tome that he had wished to publish, in order to reveal the existence of magic to the world, to mountains of catalysts and experimental notes.

His death was covered up that he died of natural causes or a brief illness. His body was interred, at his request, in the graveyard of St. Sebastian. A tomb was erected by an unknown person in the porch of St. Sebastian's Church.

The physician became a Heroic Spirit who left his name in human history and the magic world, while not proceeding down a blood-stained path. After his death, the movement of Paracelsianism was seized upon by many wishing to subvert the traditional Galenic physics, and his therapies became more widely known and used. Most of his writings were published after his death and still, much controversy prevailed. He was accused of leading a legion of homicidal physicians and his books were called heretical and scandalous. However, after many decades, a new pharmacopeia by the Royal College of Physicians in London included paracelsian.

 _"Therefore, I lost my life. It couldn't be helped. I wanted to save people. They were afraid of me disclosing more of my knowledge. My beloved children were no different and the mages were also the same to me, either had no other choice but to drive me off from this world, for more than being incompatible._ " - Paracelsus

 _"Alterius nonsit qui suus esse potest"_ ( _"Let no man belong to another who can belong to himself."_ ).

* * *

He was born to the sea-goddess Thetis and the human hero Peleus; although originally Thetis was to marry either Poseidon or Zeus who once competed for the hand of this enchanting goddess, the gods instead had her bear the seed of Peleus, as a prophecy stated that if one of these gods lay with the Nereid, the son born to her would be mightier than his father, wielding a more powerful weapon than the thunderbolt or the trident.

 _"Let her accept a mortal's bed, and see her son die in battle, a son who is like Ares in the strength of his hands and like lightning in the swift prime of his feet. My counsel is to bestow this god-granted honor of marriage on Peleus son of Aeacus, who is said to be the most pious man living on the plain of Iolcus."_

When the young warrior was born, his loving mother Thetis wished to make him immortal, and for that purpose, she dipped him in the waters of the river Styx. After that, she tried to anoint him in ambrosia and warm him in holy flames in order to burn off his human blood. But Peleus interfered, claiming that it would 'destroy Achilles as a man'. With the ceremony interrupted, Thetis flew off into a rage, and although she maintained contact with her son, she was never reunited with her husband.

Some years later, when the young warrior was a child, his father brought him to Chiron, the wise Centaur who lived in Mount Pelion, to raise and tutor him in the ways of heroism; Chiron readily accepted and educated the young boy and fed him on the inwards of lions and wild swine, the marrows of bears, milk, and honey. Unfortunately, for the pious Centaur Chiron, who was not a drunkard like other centaurs, and who never had used his weapons against a man, and who spent his Old Age learning about herbs and teaching to play the lyre to his pupils, the young warrior proved to be a difficult task. For when the boy had forever left his tender years behind him, he started wandering wherever he pleased, disobeying his teacher, and indulging in what he thought to be a good time, plundering the homes of neighboring centaurs, stealing their cattle, and provoking a growing anger in the whole province. That is why, when Thetis, being afraid of what was being planned by fate and by Zeus, came to Chiron to see her sweet darling son the Centaur and begged her to take him away.

When news of the impending Trojan War reached her ears, Thetis received a prophecy that concerned her son. According to it, Troy could not be taken without the aid of Peleus' son. However, if her son took part in the War, he would die. Thusly, Thetis, seeing that it was fated that his son should perish in the war, and still look for a way out, disguised him as a female and entrusted him to king Lycomedes of Scyros. It was quite hard for her son to accept being dressed like a girl. No matter how much his mother worked on his rough heart until he noticed that this was the only way to come closer to the king's daughter Deidamia. Having accepted the looks of a girl, he was presented by Thetis to the king as Achilles' sister. And the king swallowed the lie, for a mortal cannot avoid being deceived by a deity. But some have thought that the story of Achilles disguised under the name Pyrrha in Scyros is absurd, and argue that Achilles lived in that island because he had conquered it. However, due to an affair with the princess Deidamia who he bore a child and the timely interference of Odysseus, the deception was unveiled.

It was then that Thetis would ask him a question that shaped his destiny.

 _"Do you want to live a long and happy life without ever having your name recognized by the masses? Or would you rather go to Troy and live the exciting but short life of a hero with brilliant achievements in battle?"_

For the young warrior, the answer to that bore no question and, although incredibly proud, Thetis couldn't help but also be incredibly sad, as her son was doomed to live an exceptionally short life. With that answer, she requested Chiron to train her son once again and Chiron happily accepted the role of mentoring Achilles for nine years.

In that way he was then fifteen years old, became Leader of the Myrmidons, a people of Phthia, to lead them against Troy, along with the other allies. Nevertheless, Destiny left, at any moment, two courses for Achilles: to stay in the siege of Troy, die and win everlasting Fame, or go home and fameless and have a long life. That is how Achilles sailed from Scyros and went to the war, leaving in grief the pregnant Deidamia whom he married before his departure.

 _"Is this free wedlock? ... You are given to me only to be torn away ... Remember that the fears of Thetis were not in vain."-_ _Deidamia asked him a question._

The invincible warrior soon arrived with his fifty or sixty ships to the harbor of Aulis, opposite to the island of Euboea, where the powerful Achaean fleet was gathering in order to sail against Troy and obtain through persuasion or by force the restoration of Helen and the Spartan property, both stolen by the seducer Paris. His mother warned him not to be the first to land on Trojan land, for it had been prophesied that the first to land would be the first to die which he was able to avoid. The first among the Achaeans to land was unlucky Protesilaus, who, having killed several defenders, was also the first to die.

Now, it has been conjectured by military expertise, that the Achaeans, on their arrival to enemy land obtained a victory; for otherwise they could not have landed or even less built fortifications. But at the same time, not having enough supplies, they dispersed being obliged to resort to plunder, piracy and perhaps even agriculture. It was a lack of supplies, then, that led to the dispersion of the army, making it possible for the Trojans to defend their city for ten years, although many other cities in Asia Minor were destroyed by the invaders. During this phase, the invincible warrior sacked the islands of Tenedos and Lesbos, and the cities of Thebe, Antandrus, Adramytium, and Lyrnessus; and reaching far to the south, he sacked also Cyme, Phocaea, Smyrna, Clazomenae, and Colophon.

Within the Trojan War, the invincible warrior was truly indomitable. Whether on foot or his chariot, he was the fastest hero there was. Invincible and far too skilled, he was a human exceedingly close to the level of the gods and, when faced with him, the heroes of Troy had no choice but to either stand their ground and be slaughtered, or run away and get stabbed in the back. With each kill, his legend grew.

However, there was a problem at the Greek side as in the tenth year of the war, King Agamemnon delivered himself to arrogance, humiliating a priest of Apollo who had come to ransom his daughter, Agamemnon's prize. So Apollo called down from Olympus darker than night, and let a pestilence decimate the Achaean army, thus avenging the humiliated priest. When the seer Calchas declared that Agamemnon's way of treating Apollo's priest was to blame, the king, though insulting the seer too, agreed to renounce his girl, but at the same time announced his intention of compensating himself by taking someone else's prize.

On hearing the king's threat, the invincible warrior called the king a shameful scheme and a man always ready to take the lion's share and to profit by others' efforts, piling wealth for himself. King Agamemnon was then utterly displeased, and answered by letting the warrior know that, by taking away his sweetheart Briseis, he would teach him a lesson in both power and kingship in the same way that Apollo was robbing him of Chryseis.

 _"Go to the hut of Achilles ... take the lady Briseis into your custody, and bring her here. If he refuses to let her go, I will myself go with a larger company and take her, which will be all the worse for him." -_ _Agamemnon to his heralds._

Having heard the new threat, the invincible warrior considered killing Agamemnon, but while he pondered, Athena came from heaven, and, invisible to the others present, seized him by his hair and stayed his anger. Keeping his word, Agamemnon let Briseis be fetched and taken away from his tent. This is what allowed wrath to make its nest in Achilles' heart, keeping him in a dark mood and away from the battlefield. Accordingly, the host of Myrmidons that had followed him to Troy became an idle mass who watched each battle from the sideline. But in the view of his mother, who could not see any justice in letting her son be miserable at this unjust state of affairs, she went to see Zeus, and put her left arm around his knees while her right hand touched his chin, asked of him compensation for her son as to teach Agamemnon and the Achaeans a lesson for the outrage her sweet son had suffered, by letting them, if only for a while, be routed by the Trojans.

 _"Avenge my son, Olympian Zeus, lord of counsel; and give might to the Trojans, until the Achaeans pay him due respect, and magnify him with recompense." -Thetis asked Zeus for this unfair act from King Agamemnon._

Zeus both listened to this prayer and granted it, sending the king many false dreams carrying the message that victory was at hand and he should prepare to attack and that is why the Achaeans suffered many defeats in the battlefield; for the god resolved that they should learn to honor the man they had outraged as time went by and the Trojans became more and more dangerous. It was not before the military situation had considerably deteriorated, that Agamemnon tried to appease the invincible warrior's wrath so that he would fight again, by offering him the seven tripods, the seven women, the seven cities, and many other gifts which included Briseis, whom Agamemnon claimed he had not touched.

But gifts, profit, and riches were the same as nothing to the invincible warrior for whom friendship, honor, and being of one heart, was far more important. And so, convinced that the king would forever lack the means to appease his offended heart, he turned down the gifts as he considered these gifts hateful, for Menelaus' brother had done to him what Paris had done to Menelaus, and it was precisely this kind of outrage the Achaeans had come to avenge

 _"Why has he gathered and led here his host, this son of Atreus? Was it not for Helen's sake? Do they then alone of mortal men love their wives, these sons of Atreus? No, for he who is a true man loves his own and cherishes her, as I too loved Briseis with all my heart." - Achilles asked Agamemnon's envoys._

And because no agreement was reached between the king, who thought that wealth is coveted by all, and the warrior, who was proud of his own heart, new defeats fell upon the Achaeans as when the Trojans, having come closer, succeeded in setting fire to the ships, the invincible warrior consented to send his close friend Patroclus to battle again in order to stop their offensive. That was when his close friend Patroclus was killed by Hector, the first prince of Troy and the golden city's mightiest warrior looting and even attempting to desecrate his body in the process.

After receiving the news of the death of his friend Patroclus from Antilochus, the son of Nestor, the invincible warrior grieves over his beloved companion's death which he asked his mother to let him go and seek death since he had not been able to save Patroclus from dying. _"It is true that Zeus has done that much on my behalf. But what satisfaction can I get from that, now that my dearest friend Patroclus is dead? I have no wish to live unless Hector falls by my spear and dies."_ His mother Thetis comes to comfort his distraught son. She persuades Hephaestus to make new armor for him, in place of the armor that Patroclus had been wearing which was taken by Hector.

When the new armor arrived, the invincible warrior armed himself with a new set of armor and shield and took the field, killing many men in his rage, but always seeking out Hector. Which, he even engaged in battle with the river god Scamander who became angry that the demigod was choking his waters with all the men he had killed. The god tried to drown him but was stopped by Hera and Hephaestus. Zeus himself took note of the enraged invincible demigod's rage and sent the gods to restrain him so that he would not go on to sack Troy itself before the time allotted for its destruction, seeming to show that the unhindered rage of the demigod could defy fate itself.

 _Sing, Muse, of the wrath of Achilles, son of Peleus, the accursed anger which brought countless pains to the Achaeans_

Finally, the enraged invincible demigod found his prey and challenged Hector to single combat, who was a genius in warfare and could've won the War all by himself had it not been for the invincible demigod. The result was obvious to all and, even after tricking the invincible warrior to abandon his immortality using magecraft to create a Duel Field, Hector was no match for the enraged demigod and was defeated by a paper-thin difference in skill. Accepting his fate, Hector begged the enraged invincible demigod not to spare his life, but to treat his body with respect after killing him. The demigod told Hector that it was hopeless to expect that of him and declared that _"My rage, my fury would drive me now to hack your flesh away and eat you raw – such agonies you have caused me_."

However, the way with which he treated Hector's body afterward was both foolish and intolerable as the invincible warrior drag his corpse by its heels behind his chariot. It was until King Priam of Troy, who humiliated himself in front of the man who had killed his son and pleads for the return of Hector's body so that he could be buried.

After his temporary truce with Priam, he fought and killed the Amazonian warrior queen Penthesilea, but later grieved over her death. At first, he was so distracted by her beauty, he did not fight as intensely as usual. Once he realized that her distraction was endangering his life, he refocused and killed her. After removing the fallen Amazon's helmet, the hero was so overwhelmed by her beauty that he began to cry from the remorse of killing her. One of his lieutenants, Thersites, a simple soldier and the ugliest Achaean, taunted the invincible warrior over his love and laughed at him, and then he proceeded on, gouging out Penthesilea's eyes. Enraged, invincible demigod responded to this disrespect by immediately slewing Thersites. Diomedes, cousin of Thersites, in revenge he stole Penthesilea's corpse and dragged it behind his chariot and into a river.

As the invincible warrior was scaling the gates of Troy and he was hit by Paris with a poisoned arrow which the god Apollo guided Paris' arrow to shoot his only weak point. Now vulnerable and sensing his death coming, the invincible warrior nonetheless stood his ground and continued to kill the Trojan soldiers with all of his strength, despite getting shot in the heart numerous times with arrows. By the time he finally fell, he had made a bed of corpses to rest on; truly an end befitting such a great hero.

As thus, Achilles became immortalized through the ages, his name now known all throughout the globe.

* * *

 _He was a non-exceptional man with little to no talent at all._

 _But though he had no such talents, he sought the title of the Old Man of the Mountain._

 _He was young, filled with raw impatience and was afraid of dying and being forgotten, he decided to do everything he could to become the next Hassan and leave his mark in history as a great and noble person._

 _The Old Men of the Mountain are the pinnacle of assassins in their respective generations, and it is mandatory for one to wield an inimitable talent. Hundred-Face has her myriad skills compartmentalized within her multiple personalities, while Serenity's entire body is a lethal poison. As for him, he had no such talents among the Óld Men of the Mountain, he is just a very mediocre and average Hassan. He has no noteworthy talent to speak of._

 _Harsh training not being enough for him, he underwent heavy body modifications, culminating in his acceptance to carry the arm of the demon Shaytan. To those ends, he sacrificed his own body, implanting into his right arm that of the devil, Shaitan._

 _If there was no speck of talent in his body, then he would just have to turn that talentless body into the host for an extraordinary power. However, with such power came great physical weakness, eating and drinking came at a great pain to this Hassan. But despite that, he still led the Assassins faithfully up until the end of his life._

 _He threw away his face, his humanity, and the woman he loved, all for the sake of becoming the Old Man of the Mountain. His childhood friend and lover, he became a Hassan and left her. Salia then went into the Holy City to marry someone, then Rushid was born._

 _Having thrown away his wife, his body, and everything that made him human, he eventually succeeded in becoming Hassan._

 _But in the end, he came to realize he was now the nameless nobody he was so afraid of becoming. He even went down in Hassan's history as the most unremarkable of them all. His deeds unremembered by anyone._

 _Though he became Hassan, his goal in life was for his real name to be recognized throughout the world, as such that is his only name when fighting in a Holy Grail War._

His death was as inevitable as his coronation, such was the fate of all men and women who carried the name Old Man of the Mountain. If it meant the salvation of his people, he might have been fully satisfied with his life, but he knew better than to wish for such an impossible dream. With the records of the world at his disposal, he knew that the collapse of their once great kingdom was inevitable, but even that was something he could accept given the circumstances. However, there was one thing that he hated most of all, it was a wish that granted his greatest strength and also his weakness. He wanted all to know his name. Not as Hassan Sabbah, but his true name etched in the markings of time so that all might know who he was. And thus, he was granted multiple chances at accomplishing this goal, this is but one of these changes, was it to be a short-lived dream? Or something more?

He was not sure, though he was very well aware of how cruel the world could be. It appeared that this war was far more abundant than it ever was.

* * *

 _Some part of the Industrial area of New Jersey and at night time_

It's been a few hours since Shirou, Rin, Luvia and Lord El-Melloi II arrived in America by airplane and headed to their hideout. They are now in an abandoned warehouse, which is perfect for their summoning because of the prana-riched soil. The four of them were preparing their summoning ritual and putting their catalysts in their altars.

"Make sure that you don't miss any spots on it," Lord El-Melloi II asked them as he looked at their handiwork. Each of the large circles etched themselves into the ground, glowing as brightly as the aura surrounding the catalyst, which had five smaller circles inside of it at the pentagonal points. Each of the circles had some kind of marking inside of them which depicted fire, water, earth, air, and lightning with the center holding a rune that looked a little of a portal. "We don't want our plan to mess up."

"I really do not like to be in the open area with no way to cover any minute now," Lord El-Melloi II said nervously as he kept glancing around the area. Ever since they entered this place, he had the feeling of being watched and every so often, he could've sworn he'd seen the shadows and silhouettes changing and altering as he searched around every minute now, which he had used a _Night Vision_ spell that was bestowed upon his eyes to see in complete darkness.

Lord El-Melloi II was not the only one, as Shirou, Rin, and Luvia did so too, as the feeling had grown tenfold as if there were things watching them everywhere.

"You are not the only one, Lord El-Melloi II," Shirou replied as he squinted around to his left and right, trying to find the source, as his instincts were screaming there was something in plain view.

"I feel it too, and this place is giving off this strange feeling like something's going to happen," Rin said as she turned her head to Shirou, who gave a nod back.

"Maybe it's something to do with that gang incident a few hours ago?" Luvia asked them while she was almost done with her circles and at same time squinting to the left at a bunch of boxes with her eyebrows scrunched together. "Could the Mastermind already be on to us now and watching our every movement?"

"I am not sure how to answer that, Miss Luvia, but maybe it just got us all paranoid after watching that TV news," Lord El-Melloi straightened his face before saying to Luvia. "Is everyone almost ready?"

"Yes," the three magus assured as they stepped back and stared at their handiwork.

"Then let's begin," Lord El-Melloi II said to them as he got ready.

The four magus stepped into the summoning circle and began to chant the incantation as they poured their magic prana into the circles.

 _"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._ _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._ _Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill. Fill._ _Repeat every five times._ _Simply, shatter once filled._ _I announce._ _Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword._ _In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._ _Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._ _You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance."_

As the four magus recited their incantations, the summoning circle began to glow brightly. They waited expectantly for their servants and their command seals as they prepared to gaze upon the face of their servant that was about to be called before them. However, the servants and command seals never appeared and the summoning circle just kept glowing.

"Strange, why haven't our servants and command seals appeared yet?" Luvia wondered as she kept staring at the large circle. "Did we do something wrong?"

"I don't know. Our servants and the command seals should appear after the incantation. We did the summoning procedure correctly, so it shouldn't have any error," Rin explained as she frowned, remembering the last time she did the ritual. She had practiced it a thousand times to eliminate the possibility of making even the slightest error, which she intended to summon a strong Saber class servant without a catalyst to only see an Archer class crash-land in one of the mansion rooms after the summoning process had been completed. "Was the summoning circle delaying the servant summons?"

"Why haven't they appeared? There must be something wrong! What do you think it is, Lord El-Melloi II?" Shirou asked as he feels his supply of prana drain in half which was confirm that it was a success.

"I honestly have no idea. I have never encountered a problem like this." Lord El-Melloi II replied. "I don't think there was an issue with it and anyone can do the summoning ritual without needing the instruction book much."

Lord El-Melloi II was pondering about why the servants and command seals haven't appeared, but he couldn't find the answer. This has not happened before as he did his summoning ritual during the time when he was still a student of the Clock Tower, which he did not mess up his ritual and got it perfectly without missing one line. Then, he saw the center of his summoning circle begin to swell a little.

"What's happening?" Lord El-Melloi II thought as he observed it carefully. Then, something shot rapidly from the swelling, hitting the lord in the chest and sending him into a pile of empty wooden crates.

 _ **Smash!**_

Luvia and Rin gasped with shock at the surprise attack as they saw Lord El-Melloi II land into the pile of empty wooden crates and create a smoke of ducts around it.

"Lord El-Melloi II!" Shirou shouted before he turned around to see what caused Lord El-Melloi II to fly into the air. Upon closer look, it was an arm made of prana that hit Lord El-Melloi II.

"What is that?" Luvia asked in shock as she pointed her finger at the summoning circles.

Just then, more prana arms came out of the summoning circles and attacked the three magus. The magus swiftly dodged their attacks and regrouped.

"W-What is that thing? Where did it come from?" Rin asked as she dodged each prana arm who tried to punch him with the strength of a Reinforcement bat. "Keep your hands off me!" she shouted as one of the prana arms ended up touching where it was not supposed to be and got stomped on very hard.

"Could this be the reason why our servants haven't appeared? What caused this?" Luvia wondered which of the pieces came close together as she punched one of the prana arms really hard and turned it into golden dust.

"Girls! Look!" Shirou pointed at the arm, getting the girl's attention. One of the prana arms took Lord El-Melloi II's catalyst and disappeared through the summoning circle and the other arms headed to other summoning circles.

"It's after the catalysts," Rin deduced with her eyes open wide.

"Whatever this is, we can't let it take the catalysts. Luvia, check the lord if he's okay while Rin and I fight these things," Shirou commanded Luvia. "Alright, but be careful," Luvia said as she headed toward where the pile of empty wooden crates was.

Shirou nodded. "Rin, let's go!" He ran towards the prana arms. "We've got to stop them!"

"Right!" Rin followed behind. "Shirou, get the catalysts while I hold them off."

"Alright. Trace... on!" Shirou chanted. His two short swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, which are his favored weapons to project, appeared in his hands.

Rin lifted her left arm, straightened her left hand and put her right hand on her left forearm and fired black hazy orbs known as Gandr at the hands that were getting close to the catalysts, destroying them in the process with the force to smash through concrete. However, a pair took their place in each destroyed hand.

 _"What! They instantly spawn new ones. That means I can't destroy them. I'll have to stun them till Shirou gets the catalysts."_ Rin thought as she decreased Gandr's power, which is capable of knocking out a normal person, and fired, stunning them in place.

Meanwhile, Shirou was hacking and slashing his way towards the first catalyst, the Indian amulet. When he got close to the altar, he jumped over it and took the first catalyst. "Good. One down, two to go." Shirou thought. He placed the amulet in his pocket. He proceeded to run to the next catalyst, a wooden piece of a bow. More arms appeared from the summoning circle. Shirou prepared himself to attack them.

"Stop fighting right now!" a voice came out of nowhere which Shirou stopped in his tracks. "Huh? Who said that?" he said as he searched around the part of the Industrial area. "Where are you?"

"What!? Is someone here? But where?" Rin thought and she stopped attacking as she looked everywhere to see if anyone was here. She detected no one close by. Then, an arm made of prana slowly appeared behind Shirou, who was still searching around the place.

"Shirou! Behind you!" Rin shouted as her hand reached out to Shirou.

But it was too late, as Shirou turned around, he was struck in the face, sending him to the ground.

"Shirou!" Rin called in worry as she was about to go toward him before more prana hands appeared around her.

Shirou staggeringly got right back up on his feet. However, more arms appeared and held him in place, which forced him down on the ground while one arm took the catalyst from his pocket. Shirou struggled to free himself, but it was no good as each arm was strong enough to hold him down. A chuckle was heard out of nowhere.

"I'll take this, thank you very much," the mysterious voice said before the arm holding the catalyst disappeared from the summoning.

"Damn! Show yourself!" Shirou called out as his head turned right and left, searching for the voice.

"I'm already here."

"What!?" Shirou cried out.

"Look down here."

Shirou looked down and saw a small hand waving at him. "Yo, what up!"

Shirou and Rin were visibly shocked at this scene.

"That thing can talk? How? Wait... Could this thing be the mastermind behind this war?" Rin thought as she stared at the hand while studying it.

"W-What are you?" Shirou asked the hand. "And who are you?"

"I'm just someone who wants those catalysts. That's all you need to know. Which, by the way, I've already obtained them." In its hands held the last two catalysts. The hands disappeared through the summoning circle. "Now that I have the catalysts, I'll just kill you while I'm at it." It raised his arm in preparation.

"Wait!" Rin shouted out. "I want some answers!"

"You're kind of annoying. What do you want?" the hand said as its expression that's somehow readable through to them.

"Are you the mastermind behind this war?" Rin asked the hand.

"No, but I'm helping him," the hand answered without any hint of a lie.

"Then what's your objective?" Rin asked another question.

"That's none of your business. Now, if you're finished, I'm gonna kill this guy," the hand responded without answering the question.

"That's not gonna happen," Rin said confidently as she got ready to fire her Gandr.

"You're pretty confident, even though I have your friend's life in my hands," the hand said with a smug tone of voice. "Your spells are not fast enough to reach him."

"Gandr!" a voice called out behind Shirou from nowhere.

Just then, three small blue jewels bounced right next to Shirou and hit the arms holding him.

The three jewels began freezing the arms that bound Shirou.

"What's this!" the hand yelled.

The arms shattered by Shirou, freeing himself. He looked behind and saw Luvia running towards him.

"Are you alright, Shirou?" Luvia asked worriedly as she reached her hand out to him.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Shirou reassured as he grabbed her hand and pulled him off of the ground.

"That's impressive, blondie. Well, I got what I came for. Oh, and stick around for the fireworks," the hand said before disappearing back into the red circles. The summoning circles turned red as it began overloading with prana.

"What's happening," Shirou said as he stared, puzzled, and then comprehension dawned.

"It can't be. Guys, get out of there. The summoning circle is about to explode," Rin called out as she also realized that the hand was activating an arming sequence into the summoning circles.

"This is bad. Let's get out of here," Shirou said as he and Luvia ran as fast as they could, with Rin waiting at the exit. When they got out of the warehouse, the summoning circles exploded, destroying the warehouse and sending them flying a few feet until falling onto the ground. When it was over, the three magus stood up, only suffering a few cuts and bruises.

"Is everyone okay?" Shirou asked his friends as he checked himself.

"I'm okay," Luvia reassured.

"Same here," Rin reassured.

"Where's Lord El-Melloi II?" Shirou asked them.

"I'm here," Lorde El-Melloi II called out.

The three magus turned around and saw Lord El-Melloi II, walking with a stagger and clutching his chest. There was blood on his mouth.

"Lord El-Melloi II, are you okay? I thought you died." Shirou asked worriedly as they walked close to him.

"Hmph, I'll admit that it caught me off guard, but that level of attack cannot kill me. Before that attack made contact, I used Reinforcement Magecraft to increase my durability on my chest, but I couldn't properly execute it since I got hit before I could complete it. If I got hit by that attack without any defense, I could've been in trouble," Lord El-Melloi II explained as his Reinforcement spell was rank D+ due to being an instructor at the Clock Tower, though it can also be assumed that his skill in the spell is low and due to his poor physical condition, which even Luvia Edelfet was physically stronger than him, with magecraft. "Now, what happened?"

"Well... our catalysts got stolen," Shirou answered. "And then the summoning circles blew up." He said that last word awkwardly.

"What! How did this happen?" Lord El-Melloi II replied angrily as he was still clutching his chest in pain. "And how did the summoning circles blow themselves up, I have never seen that before in my life."

"We'll explain later. That explosion might catch the attention of firefighters and the police. We need to leave." Shirou explained as he started to hear the siren in the distance. "You wouldn't believe what we saw."

Lord El-Melloi II calmed himself down and replied. "Very well then, lead the way."

Then, the four magus left the scene with Lord El-Melloi II walking with a stagger and while clutching his chest in pain, which they didn't notice a doll-looking bird was watching them using telescope eyes, viewing from some part of the Industrial area away from their eyes' view.

* * *

Even if the day and age were different, theft was still theft, surely. But to disobey the oath he had sworn to his new Master would be a much larger offense in regards to violating the code of chivalry. Loyalty to one's lord came before most anything else - and even kings had ordered their knights to seize assets and lands from others when it was deemed "necessary".

Besides, in the end, this was nothing more than the price of living as a Servant once more. And Lancelot had been unwilling to actually hurt anyone that is not a magus, which criminals, especially serial killers, and serial rapists, are a different story or breaking into the police headquarters like his Master had suggested once when she arrived at that location with some homunculi where they had to meet there. She explained that police headquarters had quite a lot of upgraded equipment and weapons, which she badly needed for her outfit which was not much of a cover up for her.

Flanna then suggested that they should head to a nearby gun store instead and sack that place, which Lancelot agreed with that plan as proof of another good solution. The knight's own solution had not only proven a lot more effective but ensured nobody got hurt as a direct result of their actions as partners.

Flanna had planned to make a false report after robbing the gun store was over, and sure enough, that police would respond in force and would find no trail of them.

"Oh right, Demon Knight you know the plan now," Flanna asked him and Lancelot nodded his head and quite agreed with his new codename, as it wouldn't be too surprising if the people he's saved thought he was the demon taking them over to the other side. Maybe at least once he would possibly be mistaken for a physical incarnation of brutality itself with a helmet blazed with a crimson fire, filled with hatred for the living and a longing for slaughter anytime now. "You just need to stare at the cash register owner and fill him with enough fear that he would not alert the police."

"Now let's get ready," Flanna said as she poured her hood over her head and put a white half-face respirator in her mouth while Lancelot materialized his black armor. "Follow me."

They carefully walked into the gun store and Flanna stepped in front of the cash register owner who appeared to be a strong, heavily-built man whose face was large and battle-scarred, standing behind the counter wearing an apron smeared with gun oil and grease with burly muscles. He was reading his new paper before he noticed her shadow covering the counter.

"Can I help you sirrr," the cash register owner said with a rough, aggressive voice as he looked up at Flanna right before his eyes and mouth opened wide. "Wwhaaaaaatt?" He stared at Flanna with her white half-face respirator in her mouth. Lancelot who looked like a death knight and a group of homunculi only superficially resembled humans and looked like an ape-like entity taller than an average human, similar to a yeti.

Flanna slowly pointed her thumb at the store door and give him a death glare "Out," she simply said, "Or I force you right now in a piece."

The cash register owner was sweating like a horse and was trying to push the alarm button under the counter as his breathing was ragged and his body was shaking with a simple glance at the black knight, whose intense presence emanated from the fearsome figure before him. He felt a bead of sweat trickle down his temple and his legs were paralyzed.

The air seemed heavy and his lungs were too weak to move as crushing pressure of black knight's bloodlust was suffocating and his eyes started to roll back and he fell to the floor.

"That was easy," Flanna said as she burst out in a hearty chuckle. "I was about to knock him out, but this will work."

"For a gun store, this is quite conspicuous," Flanna wondered aloud as she took a look at the store which was designed like a western bar. Assault rifles, carbines, submachine guns, hands, even a few RPG tubes were hung up on the walls like trophies on display. "Well, let's take everything in here and try to not leave anything behind."

Lancelot gazing at the weapons on the walls had occupied himself sufficiently while homunculi were taking every gun and ammunition that was not nailed to the walls. Lancelot ended up smashing the door that led to storage rooms where there was stock in duffels and balls that contained the weapons cases and boxes, along with tactical gear such as a chest rig, fingerless gloves, a sidearm holster, and other accessories necessary for modern combat.

Flanna watched Lancelot, who had acquired a good amount of grade weaponry and emptied the weapons and supplies from the back door of the storage rooms, carrying them into a nearby alleyway. There, the weapons were carried down a manhole and taken into a sewer. It was easy to make sure no one noticed them carry stuff since it was night time, and the nearest light had supposedly burned out its bulb. The homunculi were done taking down every gun and ammunition that was not nailed to the walls and dumped them into the sewer while she made sure that none of the stuff dropped by accident.

Flanna quickly dragged the cash register owner out of the gun store and put him to another side of the sidewalk. She took a look at the street around her to see if there was anyone around, which she was glad for that. Flanna watched homunculi drag out some stock as the sound of crates being dragged around, equipment clicking about, and gun parts scraping against one another came from the back. She took some duffel bags full of weapons and ammo and supplies in a pile.

Flanna took jewels out of her pocket and stared at them, those Crystals are made from ether clumps and precious metals before being imbued with prana; they are limited use Mystic Codes, capable of storing up to a B-rank worth of prana each. They are naturally able to easily store prana due to partly being made of precious metals. These jewels correspond to the Five Elements and are extracted from a large crystal deposit created through Alchemy and they are powerful enough to blow away a building.

In another word, they are grenades on steroids. While it takes a long time to create these crystals, with an established Workshop that has the proper alchemic technology, however, Paracelsus von Hohenheim can create them very quickly using leylines and can produce a vast amount of gems. In a normal case, these jewels can be used by anyone provided that there is prana within them, but Paracelsus makes sure that she is able to use the Jewel Magecraft without the need to be Magi.

She knew that what she was going to do next would cause the Clock Tower to go postal on her and her brother with this jewel magecraft. Just about any Caster class could land in trouble with the Mage Association, not to mention the Vatican and their Enforcers. Nearly every Caster is capable of magic that would make an ambitious magus jealous. They all pose invaluable skills and otherworldly knowledge.

Some of the Servants are more or less of divinity blood, which it wouldn't be surprising that they would be fine subjects for research on divinity. Due to the fact that Flanna and Benjamin have so many Servants around, the Clock Tower and Holy Church want to know how Flanna and Benjamin managed to contract so many of them and get them to be so loyal. The Clock Tower and Holy Church will want a leash on her and Benjamin so they'll want to keep them 'safe' until they learn the secrets.

Those Magi are more or less acting like they're far better than muggles. At best, they're slightly more advanced. At their very worst they are culturally stagnant, have a bad court for a justice system, and a government as corrupt as any struggling Third World nation. Their combat abilities are inferior to even basic firearms, much less trained military, and their education facilities have downright pathetic safety standards which seem to be par for the course, and the fact that they are hiding their magical backward world from muggle society — making their purported superiority over the Muggles in every way a deliberate joke. Except maybe in the field of medicine. Despite how cocky those Magi are to normal people, who are far better than they are in every other respect have better armor, weapons, and technology, and pretty much everything else as those Magi think that once they get through the American land, they'll be able to run roughshod over everyone with their magic.

They are so dead wrong.

Lancelot materialized from the shadow before his Master. He wore the typical suit that he had taken such a liking to and inclined at the hips in a formal bow. "I have returned, Master. I have acquired the weapons you wanted me to seize, and there was no one else who was there and harmed in the process. I hope this proves to you that your proposed method might have been more trouble than it was worth, in the end." There was no tone of disrespect in Lancelot's voice, which was calm and cool. Only sincerity and a knightly atmosphere of duty. He did not take pride in his actions, but considered them necessary - besides, some harmless infraction like this would not blemish his notion of chivalry. Ultimately, this was but a means to an end.

Lancelot merely hoped that he would not need to so brazenly steal again, though he was confident he had acquired enough supplies to last throughout a good number of conflicts.

Within minutes of staring at the gun store, the sound of gunshots shattered the city's silence. Flanna and Lancelot turned to the direction of the sound.

Flanna looked at Lancelot's face. "You want to see what it is, Lancelot?" The black knight nodded his head in response. "Oh right then, pick me up and let's go check it out."

As Lancelot leaped on the rooftop and dashed into the direction of the noise and away from the gun store and into where the building looked more run-down. When they got to the location, Lancelot moved to a building and put Flanna down which she gazed down to the street.

A man and a woman were cowering in the doorway of a burned-out building. They were cornered by ten men who were threatening them with guns, iron baseballs and knives. The men's intentions were as clear as they were bad.

"Robbery," Flanna said as she narrowed her eyebrows. "It is quite common in this state, which is everyday news on TV."

Flanna watched the men laughing and walked closer to the couple, "I am assuming you want to go rescue them, right?"

Flanna turned to Lancelot who then nodded his head. "Well, then go be a knight in shining armor." She chuckled and took the jewels. "I am going to see how powerful this jewel is, say they can be target practice."

Lancelot leaped off the roof and charged into them. In the dimly lit street with the heavy rain starting to pour down, Flanna was confident that they would not look up and see her clearly.

"What the..," one of the attackers called as he turned and saw Lancelot storming forward. He wiped the rain from his eyes in disbelief right before he got slammed into the wall.

Lancelot heard their sharp intakes of breath and felt their fear changing. They were now more frightened for him now than for themselves, even the couple was afraid of him too. Loud, sharp sounds of gunfire filled the air as the attackers opened fire on him. Lancelot heard pinging as the bullets struck his breastplate and fell harmlessly to the ground. His armor was quality beyond compare, capable of taking even getting stomped by a chariot with only a scratch to show for it. This does not take into account the abilities of Noble Phantasms, however.

Not wanting to risk killing one of them so brutally using his super servant strength, Lancelot used all his skill and backhanded one of them who had shot him with a pistol across the jaw in a flash as he fell down to the ground.

Lancelot left the attacker on the wet ground, moaning and crying as he clutched his own jaw as he walked past him and stomped on the pistol.

Shortly after that, several screams filled the air, all of those men had terror filled in their hearts with an inside of everyone present. Indeed, it felt like they had been plunged into a waking dream.

"Kehhhh!"

"How could this be?! That is―!"

"Un-unbelievable! This is impossible!"

There was no doubt at all that it was a monster. It was a monster sheathed in black plated armor. The black knight was excessively large, and the silhouette was filled with evil. It was as though a god had drawn forth the essence of violence and brutality from all humanity, concentrated it, and given it physical form. His rustic helmet with a thinly carved slit displaying the ghastly glow of his eyes brilliant, shining hatred burning in it. (Their point of view)

One of the men had collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut, while the rest of them had their pale faces who were frozen in shock as they began hyperventilating.

Pretty soon a small red jewel hit the concrete sidewalk behind them and exploded with the size of the rocket-propelled grenade which knocked some of the men to the ground.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" Lancelot roared out, which scared them enough to run away.

Lancelot turned to watch the remaining of those men left and approached the couple who was still shaking from fear but soon realized that he was not going to hurt them.

"Thank you, thank you," cried the man. "I don't know who or what you are, but you saved our lives."

The young woman cried out, and her shaking hands went to her mouth. The man put his arm around her for comfort. "You know we weren't supposed to be here," he started. "It's our first visit here and we got lost. Then we ran out of gas and those men attacked us. If you hadn't come..."

In the distance, the sound of sirens filled the air. They were getting closer. "You saved us, and we'll never be able to thank you enough," the man said as Lancelot managed to see a closer look at them, which the man was handsome with pale eyes and smooth skin, apart from a spread of stubble around his chin, while the woman had an air of gentleness and was pretty.

The sound of sirens drew closer. At the far end of the street, police cars with their flashing lights raced forward. "You'd better go," said the man as he split attention between Lancelot and the approaching police cars. "You saved our lives, we'll make sure to tell them what really happened here. Go now, before they see you."

Lancelot stepped back into the shadow and jumped into the air, landing back on the rooftop and peered over the side to see the couple staring up at the spot where he'd vanished.

 _"It's time to go,"_ Lancelot thought as he headed back to Flanna who was checking the hole that she had thrown before she looked at him.

"I admit, Lancelot, that was a very good job down there," Flanna smiled as she watched police cars pull up, and officers were getting out. Some went to the wounded gang on the street and others to the couple. Soon, more vehicles arrived. "Let's head back and hope the others are doing their jobs right."

* * *

Hassan of the Cursed Arm sat quietly in the lone tree that overlooked a small meadow and the shipyard before him. It was the dead of night with only the half-lit moon gleaming off the colorful flowers that decorated the meadow below him.

For what purpose had he come here once more in this world? He was not sure, maybe he only meant to ponder of his life, or maybe he thought to relish in the bountiful nature of this new land he was still so unfamiliar with. Regardless, he found himself perched atop the tree with nary another in sight as he waited for the rest of his comrades to catch up to him. The Old Man of the Mountain was ordered by his mistress (Flanna) to scout around the warehouse district of where the bounded fields and where to the guards patrolled so that those Magi and criminals were blinded of what happened to their men and their backup of telecommunications networks.

After sabotaging their telecommunications networks and radios, which Hassan's comrades would arrive at their base and destroy what was left of them.

And so he sought fit to monolog, was another listening in on the conversation? Or was he simply content to remind himself of his past life? Perhaps either was true but he cared little for it.

 _"Water was often something scarce in my homeland, however despite its rarity, a few oasis did indeed exist. Inside this oasis, various trading towns would appear to surround the oasis using their resources. Of course, not all of them were lucky, it was not uncommon to hear about the times when one town or another would dry up, leaving it nothing more than a deserted ghost town, "_ Hassan of the Cursed Arm thought as he remembered his past life and one of the missions that he had done. _"It was in one of these small trading posts where a small faction of people took shelter. It did not take long for this to be discovered and upon the news reaching my own ears and during an even shorter period of time the decision was made on the village's fate. I decided to personally carry the mission out with a few trusted others, we left under the cover of night much similar to the one now, and by the time we have finished, that small village was nothing more than a burnt husk of land surrounding a blood-soaked pond."_

 _The reasoning for my decision was simple, that town was filled with people extremely loyal to a rival faction. They had planned to set themselves up close to our own towns so that their people would be able to infiltrate and weaken us. As the leader of the sect, I could not let this happen, so they were fated to die a cruel reality but one that would eventually end up saving the lives of countless more of my people. Was it right to kill so many men, women, and children? So long as the ones you are meant to protect will be saved, any cost is a worthwhile cost..."_ His monolog finished as the skull mask simply continued to stare off into the night, his jet black cloak occasionally fluttering in the mild winds.

"Ya know, in most cultures, it's rude to talk to yourself in public," Achilles chided, weirdly casual for a man who had just seemingly dropped out of the sky. "People might think that you are crazy talking to yourself."

Hassan of the Cursed Arm said nothing to the Trojan hero as he continued to sit there, unmoving. It was clear that his newfound companion wanted nothing more than to talk for now at least. "It is also rude in some cultures for one to eavesdrop on another." The skull man responded back and nothing else which caused Achilles to raise an eyebrow and then smile.

There was not much to do in the midst of the night and as a Servant, he required no rest at all, which pretty soon the rest of his comrades have now arrived here in the lone tree. Atalanta, Chiron, Saint George, The Storm King, Lu Bu, and Ozymandias.

The Old Man of the Mountain studied each of his comrades and gave an opinion about them.

The Spear Beyond Nature General roared in excitement as so did his red horse. "GRAAHH" As the Berserker did not attempt to sugarcoat the fact that he's a sadistic brute whose sole purpose was to cause death and destruction everywhere he went and that he needed the violence and chaos, that he surrounded himself in his life the same way other people needed bread and water to live. Hassan made no effort to conceal his dislike of this servant as after all, he himself is anything but disloyal—loyalty seems to be something he holds in high regard, and he would never question his master's authority, defect, or betray them in any way, shape or form. It could be said that he is an embodiment of discipline and devotion, and is always looking out for his master. This Berserker is anything but loyal and is simply waiting for the right time to strike.

The Assassin was sure that Lu Bu was likely eligible for an Assassin Class, despite being rough twice the height and 3 times the width of anyone else, which is very amusing, to say the least. But still, Lu Bu would soon be prone to flying into murderous rages if there were no fights for awhile, which Flanna had to put Berserker into his group to give him something to kill every once in awhile to cool him down or the General of Repetition would leave under her control to do something behind her back. Lu Bu didn't talk too much, but Assassin suspected him to be much smarter than he looked. Lu Bu would prefer to be in the frontline to warfare and since he is an almost heavy armed plated giant who could destroy a line with one swing, it is the best approach for him.

"Fellow heroes, I, Ozymandias, the sun itself and a god of my people has arrived to grace all of you with my presence," the King of the Sun said with his proud, signature grin. "Let's see what this place has to offer for me which I-," Assassin pretended to not hear what he was saying and was not amused towards the attitude of the Rider, which he did not hide who he truly was, and flaunted down the throat of anyone who spent more than five minutes with him. The King of Kings was not supposed to be in his group and was not part of the plan, as Flanna was in the middle of hammering out the details of the plan, which Rider overheard them and demand to be in this group, which was the sign that he had made his mind and was set in his intentions.

Flanna did not even try to talk the king out of his reckless plan. And yet, it would be a mistake to assume that's all there is to him. Ozymandias' ego hid a genuine desire to do good, in the grandest way imaginable.

"Oh god, does he ever shut up," Achilles said with his eyebrows raised and his spear as if it was being held back from killing someone, which the moment the king started talking, it never ended. "He has a quite of ego there and I just want to stick my spear to his heart if he does not shut up right now."

"Now, now Achilles," Chiron chided calmingly, as he was a patient man. "Be reasonable, we are here for good reasons and not to fight each other." Meanwhile, Atalanta watched the teacher and student talk to each other as she checked her bow and arrows.

"If this King commands us to his bidding then I would," Achilles said with his eyes rolling. "Let's get this over with."

"How long are you guys going to stay like that? Let's go," the Storm King said with her helmet glowing red brightly. "Let's get crushing our enemy and anything that stands in our path."

"Good heavens, they really are helpless of making plans that do not need to use brute force to answer their problems," Saint George said with a worried voice. "I pray to God himself to let our enemies have mercy from them."

Hassan of the Cursed Arm mostly likely agreed on that last statement, as he would express disgust if Lu Bu and the Storm King went overboard of butchering their enemies, almost beyond recognition and be nothing more than a wild man who only aimed to cause destruction whatever they go. To be fair, he would be almost as concerned with the way it made their group look, as this kind of way would gain the scorn of both of the people and police force.

Playing too dirty can make one look too dishonest and playing too fairly can cause one to be outmaneuvered. His Master wanted his group to be somewhat honorable and at the same time know some underhanded ways in dealing with your enemies without looking too honorable. Assassin knew this order too and prepared to some dirty work behind the scenes.

* * *

 _The Shipyard_

On the far outskirts of the city of Jersey where the small industrial district area where rows of factories stood. Deep within this district, practically walled off by the enormous factories around it, was a modest meat processing plant. It only operated seasonally, probably because the local stock raising industry was not exactly flourishing, and few of the city's residents were even aware of its existence.

The basement of that factory, however, concealed another face, one that had not been cleared with the Business Registry. It was a mage's workshop, constructed within a many-layered Bounded Field in a subterranean space far larger than the area of the lot.

Even the surrounding factories, which appeared unrelated at first glance, were, when one traced their ownership far enough, all ultimately linked to a single organization: the Scladio Family who are mafia structures differed from the proper Mafia organization who has joining hands with or absorbing a multitude of different organizations, creating a faceless mob unconnected with national borders, bloodlines, or ideologies.

But why would a collection of mages really band together to protect a criminal organization?

Simple actually as it is to make free use of their power to defend their patronage and make business. As a result, the Scladio Family displayed unparalleled rapid growth in the underworld, had attached itself to a division of the government and gained enough power to get involved in the Holy Grail war. Enough power to nominate one of the mages who was to be a Master in this war.

Several guards stood outside, huddled around the fire in the trash bin as they were left to man the gate to let cars in and out on a nearly constant basis, leading to long, miserable days, and even longer gloomy nights. Some of them were patrolling around the place in a pattern that they could cover as many lines of sight as they could or stood to watch at watchtowers. Some of them wore heavy jeans, short-sleeved white or gray shirts with bullet proof and load-bearing vests over them, utility belts, thigh bandoliers for some, and black balaclavas. While some of them wore hooded, long-sleeved black jackets to protect themselves against the winds.

"Man, it's freezing outside," one in the group uttered, hoping to break the silence and pass the time without going mad from the cold and boredom. "I don't think that I have ever been this cold, man. It's like being in a freaking refrigerator."

"Yeah, tell me about it," his companion replied dully. "Those guys, whatever they are called, mages, left us outside to freeze to death. Assholes bet they are nice and warm in there."

"Take it easy, man. I want to ask, who are those people anyway?" One of the thugs with an Ak-47 assault rifle muttered, annoyed at their complaining about the cold outside. "You know the group with stuck up attitudes and rich business suits."

"They are just sorcerers who play magic tricks with fairy-tale creatures and legendary beasts," one of the group members answered with his voice dry as a desert. "I don't believe they are fucking wizards. If a warlock's spell could kill me, I would be dead by now. I would piss on their corpse right away."

"If they did try to kill you then what would happen next?" A thug asked as he held a shotgun in his hands.

"I can shoot those fuckers down with my gun," he answered with an assault rifle engraved with black camouflage. "Can't be that hard, they die when they're killed and physical attacks are reasonably effective against them, which I can shove my fists in their mouths. I bet that they can't survive a precision missile strike," he then started to laugh.

The hard-faced group just laughed at him with his joke.

"Oh man, I can't wait for this guard duty to be over. I'm going straight to O'Kane's, havin' a pint after this."

"Yeah, I'm with you too after this. I need a goddamn drink."

It was just another night as an hour passed by which once more, a couple of them started to bitching about guard duty again, a few guys talked about the latest haul from the ship trade and pricing of drugs.

That was when the spotlight from the watchtower died down and street lights started to shut down one by one.

"What the hell!?" one of them cried out.

"What is going on?" a thug asked his group.

"I can't see a goddamn thing!"

"Go move out!" The leader commanded fiercely. "Someone go to the main power lines and fix that thing!"

"Everyone! Stay on your toes! Frank, check the main power generator now and David go with him in case he needs help with it!"

Frank and David walked to the main power generator and saw that it had been severed and torn to shreds. "What the hell happened here?"

"Oh shit, that looks bad, I don't know anything about this stuff so you are on your own, buddy," David said as he studied the generator. "I ain't too good with electrics."

"Oh thanks, bro," Frank said with a frown on his face.

"You are fucking welcome," David put his hand on Frank's shoulder and walked away from him and sat down on a chair.

Hassan of the Cursed Arm slowly dropped down from the ceiling and materialized his black dirk leisurely behind him as he stabbed through the back of the leaning man's head while he clapped his hand over his mouth and the man fell to the ground with a small thud. His partner did not hear the sound, as he was too busy trying to fix the generator.

Assassin slowly walked to Frank, quickly grabbing his head and smashing it into the generator, knocking the man out into a coma. _"This is more like it,"_ Assassin thought with satisfaction as he grabbed a flashlight out of Frank's pocket and flashed it on and off quickly.

"Step one is done and step two begins now," Assassin said with a satisfied voice. "Let the Fiend of War unleash on them."

* * *

 **Boom!**

An explosion rang out in the air as several guards were thrown off their feet and landed on the ground.

A man with a rather large build, who wore red ancient-Chinese style armor with a pheasant-tail headpiece on top of his head, was riding on a red horse complete with glowing crimson red eyes, and a mane and tail of fire. On his right hand was a halberd of great length.

Several guards opened fire. They didn't know what the hell that monster was that they were shooting at, but their senses registered his presence. Their ragged nerve endings tingled with stark terror at this monster in their midst, and their primal survival instincts took over as something deep within their brains screamed at them to fight, to fight for their very lives.

"Open fire!"

"Shooting at it now!"

"Oh God, what the fuck is that?"

"I don't know, keep shooting at it!"

"Oh my god, what is that thing!"

All hell broke loose as the arena erupted with the sound of automatic weapons fire. Hundreds of bullets spanged off the man's red armor.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Letting out a mighty roar, Berserker charged alongside Achilles, the Storm King, and Saint George into the shipyard with Chiron and Atalanta who provided them with cover fire as each arrow found a spot on each guard's body.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Cover me, goddammit!"

"SHOOT 'EM!"

"RUN TO SAFETY!"

"SOMEONE TELL THE BOSS, WE ARE NOT EQUIPPED FOR THIS SITUATION!"

"JESUS WHO ARE THESE GUYS?"

One guard was holding an M79 grenade launcher and was ready to fire at the servants. Then Chiron and Atalanta quickly turned around and fired their arrows at him. Their arrows penetrated the man's body armor, causing the guard to misfire the grenade at a group of vehicles nearby at a parking space where it caused a chain reaction of explosions in a fiery blast, which set some of the guards on fire and flew into the air.

"Screw this, I'm getting out of here now!"

"Fall back and get everyone out of the open!"

"IS THAT A FUCKING SPEAR?!"

"SON OF A BITCH, IT IS A SPEAR!"

"What is that up there in the sky?!" Some of the guards looked to see a flying boat and opened their mouths in shock. "What the fuck?"

Ozymandias appeared with his Mesektet, the boat of the sun and fire with several beams of light, demolishing a sizeable portion of the ship's station on the water and some of the warehouse, which bellowed out an intense orange fire across the area. Several guards could hear the sirens outside in the distance, and the whupping of helicopter blades overhead, and they knew that their options were to flee or make a final, desperate stand.

"OHH- SHHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!"

"Who cares, just fire at that thing, just fire fire fire!"

"Someone get a rocket launcher to shoot that vehicle down!"

"The cops are almost here!"

"That fast already?!"

"Deploy smokescreen."

"Ah, those bastards want a war! Well, we will give them a real motherfucking war!"

"We need assistance, call for backup!"

* * *

 **OK, a lot of things are going on here in this chapter but I don't want to go on talking about what is going on in this chapter as you should figure this out for yourself. But let's say that a lot of factions and people are making their own moves and are trying to find out what is going on here in this region.**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 17** **Also for Ado Edem I got some cool and funny idea. Do you know Castiel from Supernatural? There was this scene about him going shopping and it would be really funny if you made him awkward like that** : Good idea and I am pretty sure he would do something like that.

 **Guest chapter 19. Feb 14** **I went to vs battles wiki to see how would air gear characters fare against servants and I saw something unbelievable: Ikki, the main character has durability stronger than Heracles(Berserker), speed faster than Lancer( Cu Cunlainn) and Strenght just a little bit lower than Lancer(from the beginning of the story) and at the end of the story actually stronger then Heracles(again as a Berserker)!** : Let not even discuss about the power level in this chapter.

 **Guest chapter 22. Mar 19** **Servants are going to undergo Ascension? How will that work?** : I explain this later in the future and a hint of this.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 17:** **Thank you for listening to my book suggestion and giving your honest opinion which goes along with mine. I only suggested because started listening to it after I found this fanfic, it gave the same vibe. And also thx for letting her get some kind of happiness. I wish that someday we see some of the Grand servants be summon like Solomon or King Hassan. Especially King Hassan. His design can't be more metal and badass:** You are welcome and Brynhildr would appear in the next chapter, Grand servants would summon later.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 17: Gorgon should be in Benjamin's harem it would a nice contrast to Shiro's and the power she would give to Benjamin even you make a downgraded version of it would give him the power to compete with the magus:** It doesn't explain what kind of power that she would give to her master but I do know that her affection and love is not meant for kinship with human being.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 19** **Nice chapter. I don't know if you've already answered this but what will Gilgamesh call Benjamin? Will Nero call Benjamin Praetor and Jack calls him Father?** **What would be Benjamin's reaction to Altera? In my opinion, she is possibly one of the more dangerous servants because of her need to destroy. On the other hand, she might behave differently due to being able to live a life other than a warrior:** Gilgamesh would call Benjamin a caretaker (a person employed to look after people or animals.) and his sister a hostess (a woman who receives or entertains other people as guests.) Nero calls Flanna a Praetor (the commander of an army and an elected magistrate) and Benjamin a quaestor (officials who supervised the treasury and financial affairs of the state, its armies and its officers) which also mean he clean up the servant's shit if you know what it means.

Benjamin's reaction to Altera would be shocked that the historical Attila the Hun who is a barbaric man known as the most feared enemies of the Western and Eastern Roman Empires and that his name is exemplifying awe and fear in the present day is a girl.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 20** **It's weird but I actually ship Enkidu and Benjamin together (please don't hate):** It is because they look nice together and doesn't help that Enkidu looks somewhat girlish, with soft skin and long curly green hair.

 **Guest chapter 3. Jan 20:** **You know what is Benjamin and flanna last names:** Flanna Amaral and Benjamin Spratt. Yes, it is possible to change your last name for a new one.

 **Guest chapter 19. Jan 22 I know you are not gonna make him a servant, but I gotta ask you, what do you think the stats for Shrike from Hyperion would be?:** It is hard to judge without looking on it and sounds unstoppable, don't really think anyone in the gauntlet can survive it blades: Strength: Ex, Endurance: Ex, Agility: Ex, Mana: Ex, Luck: ?, and N. Phantasm: — It does have an actually huge disadvantage which the Shrike has no real knowledge of its enemies other than that they're easily the equals or betters of some of it's more dangerous opponents. It is known to muck about with trying to inflict pain on its enemies as it's personality seems to be that of a rank sadist, likely born out of confidence that it's so fast that no one would be quick enough for it's tendency to dilly dally with torturing rather than killing an enemy to make a difference. Something I feel would be a crucial weakness here because he won't know that some of the servants will survive his cutting.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 24: Wait, what!? The holy grail will seriously summon Tiamat?! O_O. I know she won't show up anytime soon but when she does how the heck is Benjamin going to control her? When Benjamin becomes friends with Shirou and Rin will they give him that book that let him see his servant's stats?** : The Holy Grail would nerf Tiamat much of her power to her normal form and not-having-gone-insane-and-psycho-with-destroying-evolution goddess mode but still strong enough that she is a Berserker on steroid as she nullifies all attacks of Ranks A++ and below which it is the only way, I hope that she will be obtainable eventually.

Benjamin would become friends with them once he understand them enough which he would question like how Flanna would do the same about magic and magus but still, he would not understand their magus morality and like why does Shirou is assessed to become a hero of justice and wants everyone to be happy, Rin tries to behave like a typical magus and talk to him about how much trouble that Benjamin has caused with his servants who have caused chaos to the whole world and the sense of duty that magus have to do with his magecraft. The book that provides the ability to read out the status of a Servant with powers of clairvoyance is useless to them because Flanna and Benjamin don't have the same ability to see the servant's stats as they are normal human being and have no magical energy inside of their bodies to proper connection with the servant which I has already explain this topic three time. Flanna's notebook is actually more useful as she wrote down more detail like personality, levels of reliability rating, an issue with an order, strengths, and weaknesses than just the status of each hero.

 **Guest chapter 24. Jan 25 How is Benjamin going to bond with all his servants? He should bond with them similar to how the avatar bonds with units in Support Conversations in Fire Emblem Awakening. I think Benjamin having anti-magic weapons like Gae Dearg is a good idea but how will he get one?** : Something like that as Benjamin would try to get to know each hero like talk, listen and fight with them. Yes, he would use anti-magic weapons and armor.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 25 Have you seen Fate/Extella yet? It could really help you with Altera's character and even Nero and Tamamo no Mae.** : I have watched some of them and does help me a little bit more to understand about them.

 **Guest chapter** **25**. **Jan 25 I have been thinking for awhile where is flanna, ben grandpa in all this is he secretly with zelrech in the clocktower watching with ben and flanna** : Grandpa is traveling around the world, that is all.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 25 I like to see Ben and Flanna or Shirou and Rin reaction Gilgamesh AUO cast off:** Benjamin's reaction: "Your highness, can you put your pant on, right the way?". Flanna's reaction: (blush quite red on her face) and said, "Do you want to be castration, my friend?". Rin's reaction: Put your clothes on, pervert! while her face turns bright red. Shirou's reaction is almost the same as when Arturia is in the bathroom naked

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 30 Will it be explained how the Holy Grail ended up in Benjamin's grandfather's box and exactly where it came from? Or will it remain unexplained?** : I have just explained this already in chapter 1 and that is all.

 **Guest chapter 19. Feb 1 Don't put him as a servant but I gotta ask for your opinion, do you think, would Oswald, the man who killed Kennedy be summoned as Assassin?** : No, he would not be a servant at all.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 1 Will Miyamoto Musashi be in Benjamin's harem?** : No, she would be in Benjamin's harem and she acts like a big sister to him.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 7 Is Mordred going be summon?:** No, not yet

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 17 In how many chapters is Benjamin vs Shirou? For some reason I am getting hyped up about them fighting.** : Not sure which chapters they would fight but I got a lot of ideas about their fight.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 8 Hi I'm the guest ask for Asclepius to be summoned as an OC servant do think you can make him a female like an eclipse Ophiuchus from fairy tail:** No more of those OC servants and that is all.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 7 what about Asclepius one of Chiron students he can be a great caster to have great abilities to heal others like sickness or wounds and also he can be a divine spirit as for his catalysts can it be a live snake (theirs a nonvenomous snake named after him the Aesculapian snake I suggest looking it up):** No as I told this topic already, no more servant.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 9 What do you think of a Counter guardian Benjamin:** No, I would not make a counter guardian of my OC.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 14 Hannibal Barca And Trieu Thi Trinh have them both as Riders class:** No

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 17 Abraham van Helsing as archer class he can use the crossbow from van Helsing movie:** No

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 17 Will Ereshkigal be in Benjamin's harem? She would have an enormous crush on him when she learns he would want to be her friend due to her loneliness:** She would have an enormous crush on him and act like a sister to him.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 18 Did you Altera is actually a remnant of an alien death machine?** : Yes, I know that already.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 18 Tiamat's personality when she is summoned should be usually quiet with an emotionless expression but surprisingly obedient and attached to Benjamin and Flanna like a daughter, s** **he will give off a murderous/sinister aura whenever she is upset, which could be a running gag and Tiamat should also be nicknamed Tia.** **Oh, and did you hear Altera is actually an alien?:** I like that idea of you and would take it, yes I know Alteria is an alien.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 21 Is there a possibility of Mordred and Marie being paired with Benjamin? I know saber Mordred doesn't seem to care about romance except when you get infatuated with other female servants, but rider Mordred clearly has a crush on her master but hides it like a tsundere. Will Mordred have her rider self-personality when she is summoned? Marie also considers her master as her spouse and holds them above all else** : No, Rider class Mordred in my story and Maries may consider Benjamin as her spouse in teaser way.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 22 Will Suzuka Gozen appear in this story and would she be attracted to Benjamin?** : Yes, she would appear in my story much later and she attracted to Benjamin for a good reason.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 23 Do you think Mata Hari can be paired with Benjamin** : Not really.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 25 how effective is Kojirou Sasaki in combat to Flanna** : Flanna would have no chance of face Kojirou Sasaki who was skilled enough to give Artoria to be on defend mode.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 26 Will Jeanne d' Arc (Alter) appear in this story as a separate character rather than being another aspect of the original Jeanne?** : As a separate character and as an Alter servants.

 **Guest chapter 25. Mar 2 Will either Jeanne Alter or normal Jeanne is paired with Ben? I'd really love to see the relationship between him and alter due to her being a tsundere with an inferiority complex:** Both of them would not be paired with him but they would get well along with him and his sister.

 **Guest chapter 19. Mar 5 Remake the fight from fate strange fake, between Gil and Enkidu, also I wonder what will everyone's reaction on the fight be( if it happens)** : It would happen some way in the future and everyone's reaction to it is jaw drop, sweat drop on their face, and some of them go mad at just see the fight as their mind can not handle it.

 **Guest chapter 19. Mar 6 OMG! EMIYA ALTER CAME OUT! AND IT'S AWESOMEEEEEEEE!:** I know and curious what made him an Alter as his background is a nice way of explains him.

 **Guest chapter** 24. **Mar 16 Wait, WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT BONNIE AND CLYDE?:** I thought you mean FNAF but I think you mean the American criminals who traveled the central United States with their gang during the Great Depression, robbing people and killing when cornered or confronted. No, I do not want to summon them.

 **Guest chapter 25. Mar 19 Do a Kuroinu x over so that the servants kill them and save the women:** I think about it while it was uncomfortable to watch.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 31 You should summon Leonardo Da Vinci soon. She would be an extremely useful Caster due to her great intellect and talents in engineering, inventing and weapons development.** **She could invent custom vehicles, equipment and weapons for Benjamin and Flanna. Vehicles like the Tumbler or the Batpod from The Dark Knight for when they are fighting magus to cover up who they are much better than ordinary military vehicles.** : She would come much later and she remakes the weapons into a better version of it. She would remodel the ordinary military vehicles to make each of them much powerful than before. Flanna and Benjamin are not trying to look attention grabbed which no custom vehicles like a bat car or something like that.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 1 Great Story. Are culture shock, sex education, and birth control going to be issues that the Servants will have to learn to adapt to? Heck, since the Servants are now flesh and blood, and have the entirety of their souls available (which would explain why their class summoning is wonky, if they have access to artifacts, objects, and skill sets that would not otherwise be available in a proper summoning), are the biological issues that regular people deal with, like aging, body odor, hygiene, menstruation, sickness, and pregnancy now things that the Servants, and by proxy Ben and Flanna have to deal with? What about access to divinity or possible paths to regaining some, if not all of their divinity, especially for the Servants who were demigods, fallen gods, divine descendants, or are considered "holy" in some way, shape or form? Heck, what about servants like Scathach, Merlin, Arthuria Pendragon, Arcuied Brunestud, and Shiki Ryougi, who are still alive through some means or another?** : Culture shock is not going to be an issue as when summoned they will automatically gain general knowledge about the era they are summoned in but some concepts may still have to be explained to them. Sex education and birth control are not much of issues to them. Biological issues slowly the process and servants are resistance to those type of issue much more.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 5 Right now it looks like Flanna is taking charge but it's understandable since Benjamin has no experience yet. Will Benjamin start giving commands once he gets enough experience?** **When Benjamin finishes his training and begins fighting magi, he should bring these weapons: Long Range- Assault Rifles (AK-47, AR-15, AK-103) Handguns (Glock 17, CZ 75)** **Shuriken**

 **Mid Range- Spear (Gae Dearg, Gae Bolg)** **Short Range- Sword (Caliburn) Knives, Taser** **I don't know if weapons like Excalibur can be replicated but I do recall EMIYA say he could make an inferior version of it. Could Alexandre Dumas do the same thing?** : Yes, he would soon begin to lead them in the future. Nice suggestion about the weapons and shuriken are not primarily intended as killing weapons, but rather in a secondary role as a nuisance or distraction. EMIYA can only make an inferior version of Excalibur with all of his mana which can probably kill him at random chance. I don't think that Alexandre Dumas can make the same thing as EMIYA which the sword is made by the Lady of the Lake.

 **Guest chapter 25. Feb 8 Even if Benjamin and Flanna live in a mansion-sized house there is no way it could house 150 servants. They're somehow going to need to get a bigger place or somehow expand it. Someone reviewed Ben and Flanna could get funds in the form of gold through alchemy which I think is possible. Maybe... And someone else wrote the servants would get jobs.**

 **I've been reading reviews regarding Benjamin's possible gear and armor, someone wrote Benjamin should wear the Arkham Knight style bat suit. This to me, seems like an interesting idea. The suit is lightweight, it's protective, doesn't slow the wearer down and it would conceal the wearer's identity quite well. There is also a fear factor, the suit would make Benjamin intimidating to magi especially those who underestimate him. One of the reasons the magi are so terrified of Artoria lancer (Alter) is because of her terrifying draconic suit of armor.**

 **People have been commenting who might be in Benjamin's harem, as of now you seem to have confirmed two. Kiyohime and Tamamo-no-Mae. I want to see if I can guess the other two, I will put my reasons why, of course. But first I gotta ask this: Will you consider giving Benjamin 5 or 6 love interests instead of 4? Brynhildr: She's a tragic figure and needs something good to happen to her. Miyamoto Musashi: She falls in love easily and likes to be depended on very much. Altera(Attila): Her MyRoom dialogue shows that she develops feelings for the protagonist. Nero Claudius: She'would become attracted to Benjamin after witnessing his growth and it would be amusing to see her and Tamamo be love rivals like always. Boudica: Her MyRoom dialogue reveals she confesses her love for her master. Okita Souji: Her My room dialogue also makes it clear she falls in love with her master. I hope guessed some right.**

 **I'll be waiting for the next update:** They would expand by building more building around the area and use the trees too. The funds are explained already and Benjamin would wear the Red hood outfit and Flanna would wear a mix of the Arkham Knight and SWAT Armor, both of them use a voice modulator ensuring never twigs to their identity. I would maybe give one more love interests but Brynhilder is not a good thing for love interests, Attila and Nero Claudius are ok, Boudica acts like a big sister to Benjamin and Okita Souji maybe ok for him.

 **Guest chapter 23. Mar 7 Can't the rider servants place their vehicles and/or animals in some sort of pocket dimension and can be summoned when needed. Ramses summoned his ship from the sky and Iskandar summons his sword, I think that counts as pocket dimensions, it would make things easier for Benjamin and Flanna. Shielder should be summoned before Serenity, the master of shielder is protected from all illness and impurities. Do you think Serenity will be paired with Benjamin and what will Shielder/Galahad's personality be like, the same as Mash and will he/she explain why they were summoned as a girl?** : Yes, most of the servant can summon their stuff in their so-called pocket dimension. Ok, for Shielder to be summoned first before Serenity. I think that she would be ok paired up with Benjamin and Galahad can be explained if you read the book of King Auther.

 **Guest chapter 25. Mar 23 What do you think of Flanna x Lancelot seriously that guy love** : They look good together like a Lady and Knight relationship, although there's nothing romantic about it but I admit it would be a nice pairing.

 **Guest chapter 25. Mar 27 How about Jackie and Alice meet bold daughter and become friends which would help them get information and how about one of the Hassan meet night raid and beats them with ease to show the true strength of an assassin** : That is nice idea of Jackie and Alice with Blod daughter which I keep that in mind. Good idea about the Hassan shows the Night Raid what is assassin truly is about his strength and the Night Raid would have no LUCKY that they have to deal with an actual "could be everywhere" spying, backstabbing and invisible Assassin, on top of everything else they have to contend with.

 **Guest chapter 25. Mar 27 I'm sorry to ask a question while you're already answering reviews but I gotta ask. I know you've said alter egos will not be appearing as servants but will at least BB appear as a servant? She has just been announced as a servant in F/GO. I don't know what class she's in but I'd probably make her a ruler based on her abilities. Would she have a crush on Benjamin and only pay attention to him?** : BB would maybe appear once we can actually see her and what class she is. No, she would not have a crush on Benjamin only act yandere to EMIYA

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 18 Didn't the fate series say Shirou's traceability on does swords other than that EMIYA could just teach ben how to counter or out do most of the movements being a future self and observing multiple timelines hundreds(?) of times over.** : Benjamin can fight Shirou on a short term but would start to lose on a long run as Shirou has more combat knowledge then Benjamin. Which EMIYA would do most of the fight against Shirou with his backup support.

 **Guest chapter 19. April 2 What will Emiya's(archer version) and serious reaction be to the alter counterpart?:** EMIYA's reaction would quite shake that there is an evil counterpart of him and that EMIYA (Alter) who has grown steadily more cynical in the face of slaughtering a cult in the past and become evil to protect humanity the exact thing he has become slowly become a mask of a Counter Guardian and abandons every aspect of Shirou Emiya. Shirou's reaction is horror that his future self completely cast aside everything he loves and go down the exact same route as his foster father, willingly damn himself for his ideals and acceptable eliminating people who threaten humanity as a whole without a care in the world.

EMIYA Alter despises both of his version as he sees normal EMIYA as an eyesore who was not hardened and ruthless enough to doing what he has to do and Shirou who was too trusting and gentle for his own good which making himself seem like a massive pushover and easily exploitable.

 **Guest chapter 25. Jan 18 I have questions, ideas, and suggestions.**

 **1) I really like this story and I really like Ben and I want to know more about him. How old is he? does he like movies, games or comic books? what does plan to do after college? While Ben is pragmatic and mature does he have his own strong sense of justice and ideals but doesn't go as far as Shirou?** : Benjamin is nearly 18 years old and while he has a good sense of justice and ideals which is not as strong as Shirou that he is capable of understanding between god and evil but he does see the world as a terrible place and is not hesitant to seriously injure them or kill them. He would evolve into a more cold-blooded and dangerous character but would still maintains his moral values more or less. I would list a bunch of things of what Benjamin like or hate like a normal high-schoolers in the next chapter.

 **2) Will Ben reveal to the world about magic?** : This one has already been explaining from the last chapter.

 **3) I think Ben should wear a bat suit similar or identical to the Arkham Knight but all black and made from Kevlar armor, gauntlets with 3 razor blades like Batman and without the A symbol. maybe a bat symbol or no symbol at all. The helmet could have red eyes and also have a voice modulator to disguise his voice and sound similar to Batman in Batman V Superman or Green Arrow in Arrow. I know what you're thinking how will he get that stuff. Maybe from his sister who is getting military stuff and customize it. Or he could ask his servants for help like Paracelsus with his item construction to make a reinforced mystical version of it and give the Helmet an enchantment that disguises his voice. Maybe you're asking yourself why a bat suit? Because Batman is awesome and Jason's suit is just as good as a military. Simple Swat armor sounds boring and wouldn't hide his identity much.** : Benjamin would wear the Red hood outfit and Flanna would wear a mix of the Arkham Knight and a simple SWAT Armor, both of them use a voice modulator ensuring never twigs to their identity. They are not trying to look attention grabbed which simple looking, that is it

 **4) The gear Ben should have are a utility belt and holsters that contain flash bangs, grenades, bullet clips, smoke bombs shurikens and tear gas pellets. The weapons he should carry are several handguns, a rifle, combat knives, a lance and a sword. All possibly reinforced.** : Nice idea which I am ok with it but I would not have way too much of that stuff.

 **5) How exactly does Ben get the money to provide for his servants? Right now he has over a dozen servants but he's going to end up with a lot more and most of them will stay in his house after the war. I have an Idea on how he could get more money by asking a caster class servant like Paracelsus with item construction to create an item like a philosopher's stone to turn any metal, stone or wood to pure gold. Ben could maybe sell the gold to people who don't ask questions and make a lot of money that way. I don't know what Ben plans to do after college but maybe with all that gold, he could start his own company that deals with technology, healthcare, manufacturing, and energy. Ben would become a millionaire or billionaire philanthropist. Another Batman thing I know but come on at least think about.** : This is already being explained as I have answered this to an another Review which Benjamin would not start a company as that is too much of an idea.

 **6)Will Ben become more influential and charismatic in the future? Right now his servants are okay with him and usually follow his orders but will he get to the point where his servants will have such a strong bond with him that they pretty much will do almost anything he says. A storm is coming and Ben will need to lead his army to victory.** : Mostly yes as Benjamin is a decent leader, who takes into account the problems for each servant and is more of a people person than her sister.

 **7) Will Artoria go with Shirou after the War?** : Yes

 **Now I have questions about Ben and some female servants.**

 **1) Kiyohime- What would their relationship be? How will he react to her stalking skill? Will she follow him everywhere including school and how will he feel about her? I feel Kiyohime needs special attention to deal with her and Ben needs, to be honest with her at all times otherwise, she'll go yandere and try to kill him. I like the Harem idea but how will she feel about it, she is the jealous** **type**.: Mostly likely, they make a fine pairing with each other while Benjamin is uneasy by how obsessed she is to him. Still, Benjamin would get really creep out that way Kiyohime follow him almost everywhere he goes and how madly she in love with him that he has to be careful of lying her even he has to be brutal honesty to her. But, at least he love her food which is quite good

 **2) Tamamo- She like Kiyohime will obviously be infatuated with Ben right away and maybe Flanna too but I'm going to guess that Flanna is straight so Tamamo would be more attached to Ben. How well would they bond? I'm guessing really well since She like Ben is a realist underneath her airhead front and she's pretty easy to handle if give her enough attention but also like Kiyohime she is the jealous type.** : Tammaro would be infatuated with Flanna and Benjamin on first look which the sibling got along with her even they found her a little weird and rather flirty to them. She would get along with the sibling very well as a wife to both of them.

 **3) Nero- What would their relationship be like? I think Ben and Nero would bond well but Nero is going to need special attention otherwise she may throw a tantrum. I feel Nero would admire Ben for his willpower to fight on regardless of what fate awaits him and be angry at the situation he is in. Ben is not strong, he has no special talent and he's not even a magus and she'd be angry at the heavens for ignoring his powerful will.**

 **Keep in mind Nero is a very passionate and devote person and I don't think it's unrealistic of her to fall in love with Ben. At first, she would see him as a faithful companion but as he gets stronger and skilled and the more they spend together she would eventually fall in love with him. And if remember correctly in extra Nero said she allows harems.:** The sibling would get along with her too even they found her a little bit annoying of wanting attention every time she appears.

 **4)Brynhildr- How would Ben deal with her? Ben would begin acting nice to her and she would start to see him as the reincarnation of Sigurd and fall in love with him but also try to kill him. What would Ben do about her when she gets like that?** : Yes, Benjamin would act nice to her just any other servant but he starts to notice how unstable she is, which he has summoned to Sigurd someway in the future and the rest of servants would stop her if she goes out of control.

 **5) Mordred- How will Ben handle Mordred? She has an explosive temper and a complicated personality if Ben says one wrong word it could set her off. How will she react to the other knights like Artoria Lancer and Lancelot?** : Benjamin would go along with her plan even he doesn't sugarcoat his conversations with her as he keeping tabs on her brattiness attitude. Benjamin and Flanna avoiding the ass-kissing behavior even Mordred is semi-obsessed with earning praise and approval from her masters which she appreciates this kind of attitude. Mordred react to Artoria Lance is mind blow and rest of other knight like Lancelot and Gawain is self-explanatory


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (15,126) and sorry that it took a very long time to post this, almost three months now.**

 **I've got world quest and homework that was keeping me very busy for a while and which was done with it last week ago, trying to write more words per day was quite hard as I was encouraged to keep writing my story with new ideas putting into this. The school has been keeping me busy a lot. I completely forgot to keep on writing more words to this chapter as even in free time writers have trouble getting stuff done. You know the feeling quite well. Well, school is almost over and summer would be here soon enough which it can help me speed up story progress but for now, I would focus on rewriting chapter 5 and give more focus on Benjamin with interaction his servants.**

 **So there were 61 reviews, which is a lot, but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones, but I answered those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews. I am not going to answer about summoning an OC servant, complaining about my grammar checks, suggestions for a crossover idea that has been overused already, and trying to give me a very complicated idea that is so confusing and hard for me to answer back to you.** **I am also not going to answer almost the same questions that some reviews keep repeating over and over. Go, look back to the other chapters to see those types of questions.** **I am also not going to answer almost the same question that some reviews keep repeating over and over. Go, look back to the other chapter to see those type of question. Stop give ideas about what Benjamin and Flanna should have a weapon, guns, and armors. Also, no more romance ideas for Benjamin or sometimes for Flanna.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **Pedroarmin: You are welcome.**

 **ArcherShirou: Thank you for saying that, as I want each servant to have their past/history shown to the audience, which I am sure that most of you don't really know each hero's life or their story because you either know the most popular ones or are too lazy to search it up. I would try to add more servants** **interaction between them without making them OOC.**

 **Galer: Well, I love Bionicle but I am not sure to make a crossover with that. Naruto or Harry Potter is overused in crossovers and are getting steady updates that are written by 3rd graders. Mass Effect universe is going to be hard since most battles are in space or travel around the place.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 26. Apr 4: Here is the** **part 2 of the ship docks battle. About Ben's harem, I have enough talk about that. The summoning ritual scene gives** **Waver, Rin, Luvia, and Shiro a proverbial dislocation of the jaw and** **a spiteful "fuck you" to them which they have done this the hard way** **.**

 **Billy Reb: No I will not summon** **Sun Tzu, as those types of ideas are getting tried. Hercules would have** **Double Summon skill as** **Berserker and Archer class. For the** **omake, I cannot make it funny.** **Here is the reaction to** **Gilgamesh's AUO Cast Off:**

 **Luvia's reaction:** Blushing really red and yelling "Pervert, put your clothes on, how undignified!"

 **Waver Velvet's reaction:** Facepalm and groan, saying: "Really you too?" He then talks how Iskandar the Great does when he takes a shower or sleeps on the bed like that.

 **Illya's reaction:** Her face turns bright red and puts her hands to cover her eyes while screaming pervert. She then says how she is not going to get that image off her mind for awhile.

 **UNSC Know Your Place:** **Gilgamesh reacts to Enkidu who got a crush, he becomes jealous.**

 **Piddle: You're kinda right.**

 **King0fP0wers: The Fate stays night** **follows all of the routes in the game mixed with Fate, in the Beginning, Unlimited Blade Works in the middle, and Heaven's Feel at the end. Shirou's abilities are from UBW route and** **closest to perfectly balanced,** **as I make sure that he is not too weak or too strong which would** **slowly eat away at his mind and body, to the point his sense of self and memories fade away. Why** **Avenger is currently collecting Relics and Catalysts for Ben, the answer is summoning multiple extremely powerful Servants for his Master and his intentions are to cause chaos to the world without dirtying his hands for his** **personal amusement. Then he watches the whole thing go like dominoes.**

 **The reason why Flanna takes this whole situation remarkably well is that she is a soldier, which why she is** **fairly calm and collected. But, she was still** **confused and shocked in a mature kind way when Benjamin told her the truth. She** **commands the servants on a raid to prove herself to them and while giving them something to do for now. The** **harem for Ben is not right now and Paracelsus has already built strong** **Bounded Fields and magical traps all around the house.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 26. Apr 24: Berserker and Lancer are Beowulf and Brynhildr, which Benjamin is going to have fun with her** **yandere tendencies.**

 **Darkness: Yes,** **they're going to think he's a girl until the Apocrypha servants tell them he's a cross-dresser right away, which they would make Adolfo wear boys clothes so it does not fool everyone.**

 **UNSC indomitable: Thank you for saying that, as it can be annoying for readers to keep offering me some ideas that do not fit right. That is a good idea of yours and can be really funny.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 26. May 2: It would** **sound pretty dangerous and harmful to them. The only Alter Egos class that are going to appear in my story is Kazuradrop (She looks pretty much normal), Kingprotea (In a normal human size and wearing a dress), and maybe** **Violet (who looks ok for now). BB would appear in my story too as Moon Cancer class and** **enjoys screwing with Ben and Flanna.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 26. May 12: I would combine her class, which is Beast class, but her personality is** **slightly less lustful and not treat everyone she sees as her prey from her Alter Egos class. Flanna and Benjamin might go a little mad and crazy that they have to babysit another of** **Mankind's Seven Evils class that can rampage any second now.**

 **A Certain Reader: Not yet to summon him, as I still don't really know him and his** **personality well enough but I will try later.**

 **Kuudo Smith: Well, you sound** **offended but not at all. To answer your questions: in this chapter, I am focusing on Benjamin now while I am trying to split the focus of Benjamin and Flanna so that both of them can have a role in my story.** **The characterization and the execution in my story, look I am not best writer or know the characters really well, I just want to try to be a good writer and write a good**

 **About the part where B** **enjamin indirectly killed many people, well most of those victims are Magi who are most likely to be psychopathic that made money on magical discoveries which are** **performing experiments on living people, which they justified as a means for understanding and** **desire to reach the Swirl of the Root and sometimes they seek forbidden knowledge for its own sake rather than to better the world, and with no thought of the consequences. They would** **push the boundaries of Magecraft practice beyond what the Clock Tower could tolerate which prompted some of Magi to further hit insanely unethical, experimental, empirical and thaumic-based anatomical studies with both vindication and vengeance in mind or just jerks or selfless assholes. The Clock Tower would gladly** **commit many horrendous crimes as long as they cover up their magecraft so it does not become a threat to their secrecy.**

 **It's not hard for Benjamin and Flanna, who were told what the Magi c** **haracteristics** **are, to muster any sympathy for those Magi. Benjamin gives a** **bsolutely zero shits about what happened to them on the News report and Flanna** **doesn't even pretend to feel bad for them and tries, to sum up, her legacy, keeping Magi out of her state at all costs by leaving their** **corpses near to many cities to scare them off. There are some victims who are cr** **iminal, but they just got in their way or** **really deserve to die.**

 **Why is** **Flanna so reckless on her orders, it is not because she is** **scouring the area clean and blitzkrieg to create disorganization among enemy forces and throwing them into chaos so quickly before they can respond, which they expected Flanna to slink and slide and prowl after the museum** **incident like a** **regular pattern that most people would do** **, an unprecedented full frontal assault completely caught them off guard. Don't worry, Flanna would not do that reckless act again as the enemy would** **adapt.**

 **Why would Flanna** **steal from a gun shop instead of buying them, well she did buy one from a different gun store earlier that morning, which it was for Benjamin to train how to use a gun and shoot it. The other one that she steals is for her operations, as they are going to need later in the future and need to make sure that it is never traced back to her. Ever s** **ince the museum incident, which caused almost the whole world to focus on New Jersey and the nearby states** **a lot more seriously,** **which if the s** **ervants got their faces shown on the news, there is no point for some of** **them to make any attempt to hide their presence or disguise their faces since** **everybody has a cellphone and can either take a video, picture, or call the authorities which everyone know their face.**

 **It is a divide and conquers strategy. So your last question makes no sense as for why would she go buy a gun from the gun store so she can use it in the operations, which it would be traced back to her if a single bullet shell was left on the ground for the police to use for evidence. Instead, she would** **be much better off with** **just ordering her servants to do the job of robbing the gun store. There are a lot of people who own guns in the states and have firearms** **licenses, which Flanna bought a gun for Benjamin to train him how to use and use a** **firearm's license as an alibi just in case the cops ask her questions.**

 **UNSC indomitable chapter 26. Apr 4: Thank you for saying that about my amazing story. Yes, there is a grudge match if servants happen to have rivals or enemies back in their lifetimes or if they have f** **ought** **in a past Holy Grail War. There is** **animosity with some of them that easily** **provokes into a fight** **despite their Master who is hopeless to stop it. Like** **Lancelot, Gawain and Mordred with their fresh quarrel broke out, and the old wounds opened and began to bleed again. At strategy meetings, they sit as far away from each other as possible.** **EMIYA who, despite claiming that he doesn't care who he gets teamed up with, still requests not to be put on the same team as Cú Chulainn and Gilgamesh who are both** **bitter rivals with each other. Some of them distrust each other or don't like each other.**

 **Arminius is not** **complicated and interesting at all, as he is not well known to many modern Germans. In fact, despite** **Battle of the Teutoburg Forest and legacy after that which was only accomplished that he had ever made. He faced opposition from his father-in-law and other pro-Roman Germanic leaders as he tried to win them with the V** **arus' severed head with the offer of an anti-Roman alliance. He was** **murdered by opponents within his own tribe who felt that he was becoming too powerful and worth more trouble as the Roman Empire launched punitive operations into German land that** **involved four legions, 40 additional cohorts, and two mobile columns** **as to s** **eek vengeance for the loss of the legions who were in the battle of Teutoburg forest.**

 **Darkness chapter 26. Apr 20: Since** **Shirou Emiya and Rin Tohsaka has fought with their servants against Medea and her Master in the last Holy Grail War, they are** **aware of her and her reputation and** **unlike to trust her for now** **. While Benjamin and Flanna who know her because of the Greek** **mythology, they have understand that she is only a victim of manipulation and from the gods which the** **fact that one of Medea's struggle is being a woman in a male-dominated world that treats her unfairly back in the past, we** **ll, what do you expect from stories that are over two millennia old of how** **everybody treated women back then?**

* * *

The front door of the house opened as Benjamin and Enkidu walked into the living room. Benjamin put his backpack onto a chair and sat on the couch, exhausted from school, the ice cream store, and driving his car all the way back home. "God, that was some trip we had Enkidu." He turned his head to Enkidu, who was sitting on a chair facing him too.

"Yes, it was Benjamin," Enkidu said with a smile. "That was quite a trip we had." He was happy to see the wonders of the city and how beautiful each park was. The music that was playing in the streets and how a group of kids had played up a fire hydrant and were playing in the streaming rush of water. it reminded Enkidu briefly of his own youth in the forest, when he and his animal friends played the same way as these kids, getting a brief respite from the heat before being chased off by the hunters. He watched the kids for a moment, reflecting back to those long-gone, innocent days. It seemed like another lifetime now, another world.

As when Benjamin drove his car all over the place, a small smile came to his face, the beautiful lights, the smiles of the people that were walking down the streets or driving their cars, he felt at peace. It truly wasn't like anything when he himself was alive- there was a lot more violence, it was brutal. Yet now people seemingly lived undisturbed for most of their lives.

Benjamin gave the look. "Yes, it was a good trip. We almost spent the whole day wandering the city, explaining the areas where we could have gone back home much earlier. I also really don't like how my friends were flirting with you and you now being hit on." After school was over, Benjamin and Enkidu were heading back to their car until his friends ended up meeting each other. At first, Alex Tendou and Raymundo Santiago just asked who Midori (Enkidu) was, which Benjamin ended up making a good excuse of Midori for the first time.

Alex Tendou and Raymundo Santiago started to flirt with Midori (Enkidu) to the point that Benjamin had taken him right away. Enkidu hadn't really taken notice of the fact that she was referring to himself as she- even though he himself did tend to use the male pronouns, it wasn't like he was exactly male, though nor was he female. Enkidu wasn't the type to blush over being asked on a date or something like that.

Then Midori (Enkidu) wanted to go to the cities once more and Benjamin decided to agree with him, as Enkidu has a way of persuading him. "Still I can not believe that I agree with your plan," Benjamin said to him. "Not like I would mind it but you has a way of making me goes with you."

Enkidu was still smiling at Benjamin.

"You are so carefree Enkidu," Benjamin said with a tired voice. "We should only go to the cities when we need to go buy or deliver something," Benjamin knew that ever since this Holy Grail appeared in his basement, it has been getting really hard to not feel like he was being watched by cameras from seventh streets place where he can see many cameras, all of the area in the cities. One time, a helicopter was flying at a frightfully low altitude, and it headed away from the city towards the ocean. "It is no longer safe to wander around the area with almost the whole government watching the place." The government was already aware of the presence of the servants as well as accept their existence since none of them were making any attempt to hide their presence, and almost everybody in the whole world has a cellphone and can either take a video, picture or call the authorities right away when they appear to the public.

"I know that issue Benjamin," Enkidu replied back. "I also know that along with the general public, there are many Magi who are watching everywhere and gathering in many places, but it seems that they are focusing on something else." During the time when he was wandering seventh streets with his master, he activated his special ability Presence Detection to detect the presence of any magus near to his presence.

There was a few magus near to him and his master, but their faces were quite tense and their fearful looks had them turning around, or glancing up like something was going to attack them at any moment. Ever since the old man of the mountain recently attacked (which Benjamin and Enkidu knew now) many of their kind, the security of magu's area was evaporated overnight. The ever-present fear that Assassin is still amongst them made many magus distrustful toward each other, even hesitating or downright ignoring people who needed help out of fear. And that's the majority, the minority developed the trigger happy syndrome for anything.

There were already multiple cases of magus panicking when they were startled, which was a thing to do when fear and insomnia took their toll on their body and mind. So far, those incidents claimed the lives of seventeen people. Many magus were diagnosed with severe cases of borderline paranoia and post-traumatic stress personality disorder.

"Well, at least a lot of them needed to be constantly looking over their shoulders since Assassin is just biding his time to backstab them with knives," Benjamin smiled at the thought of the magus who would be scared of any shadow and could become a raving, paranoid lunatic, that their leadership would do more harm to the Clock Tower than every military loss combined. "Fighting against the magus is no problem to us and our servants, as they aren't very effective at everything else except Magecraft. Sure, they are quite vicious in their own right but take their magecraft away and they are nothing when running up against someone strong enough to fight back. The main issue is the U.S government has decided to input cameras everywhere now, so I don't think you should come with me now."

The U.S government and those who are interesting of the servants ends up getting involved which it was haphazard and sudden for them, they have no idea where to start in order to deal with this abnormal situation. Since they are looking forward intending to contact the servants by put cameras everywhere in hope of finding their location in a careful measure. Benjamin really hope that U.S government did not treat them like the enemy and trying locking them up in a bunker somewhere instead of that, they should try to decide to offer them help and support in their efforts but he is not sure that his sister would agree with that options as the servants ruin the first strongest impression by attack their police task force and send most of them to the hospital.

"You've got a point, Benjamin," Enkidu said with an expressionless face as he was deep in thought. "I can use my special ability for many reasons, but exposing cameras is going to be hard for me to do. But still, I can come with you when you need to get something or help you with it."

"Well, that is alright for now," Benjamin agreed with him. "As long you don't do anything that draws their attention to us and everything will be just fine."

"Speaking of that, Benjamin, I've been wondering what did you do with most of your time before this event happened?" Enkidu suddenly asked him.

"What?" Benjamin said to Enkidu. "What do you mean about my time?"

"Nothing really. I am just curious, that's all," Enkidu answered. "I just want to know and understand more of your life."

"Hmm, well alright then, if you think that there is something special in my life, which there is not. I am considered to be an ordinary New Jersey college student," Benjamin said about his life, which he made it very clear in the beginning that there's nothing special about him that would lead him to become this kind of event which sometimes he always think that it was all a dream and thought that it would melt away into the routine of daily life before long but that was a short-lived. "I wouldn't say I was a class anything, like a class jock, clown or genius. Like most people my age, I look like a perfectly ordinary man you'd see anywhere and blends back into the crowd, just another face you would never look twice at."

"Well, I liked Scrubs (American comedy series), Stereophonics (Rock band), Goo Goo Dolls (Rock band), and Entourage (American comedy series). Snow Patrol (Rock band), Heroes (American thriller series) and the movies that have Ryan Reynolds in them," Benjamin said as he listed more stuff that he like in his life. "Then after that, I would go back home just to kick back in my bedroom, downloading my favorite television shows and jerking off," "That is pretty much about myself and my life was not excitement at all."

Enkidu listened and nodded. "Thank you for talking a little bit about yourself, Benjamin. It is good to get to know you." Benjamin gave him a nod of his head too. "What about your sister's habits?"

"Well, I don't know anything about my sister's habits since I've barely been around her for awhile because she was in the army," Benjamin answered. "You should go ask her. She has a lot of interesting things to talk about. I only know when she was still around my age when I was in middle school or high school. I now know her as a different person or a stranger to me."

Enkidu nodded as sometimes nostalgia of the past can blind people to the true and often unsavory characters of those they knew long ago. He wondered to himself sometimes that if he met his friend Gilgamesh once more, would they end up in such different circumstances that he couldn't integrate into Gilgamesh's new life that they've grown so different over the years or that Gilgamesh became wiser and more mature after he gave him a solid moral compass.

That's when the front door of Benjamin's house opened once again. Sakata Kintoki walked into the room with Alice sitting on his shoulders.

"Yo Master, is that you?" Sakata asked cheerfully.

A mocking smile formed on Enkidu's face "Sakata!" He ran and hugged his friend. "It is good to see you."

"Sakata Kintoki," Benjamin said earnestly, but he could not stop his lips from rising slightly. "You don't need to say the title." Benjamin was quite fine that not every hero need to be respected and that most of them are well behaved at least and quite humble enough that he can talk them like a normal guy.

"Bahahahaha!" Sakata laughed as he put down Alice on the ground. "It ain't Kintoki. Call me GOLDEN. I don't hate my name, but it's all about the vibe. Got it?"

"Sure, got it," Benjamin answered to him "You really love the word gold or golden somewhere in your name."

"The name's got nothing about morals or politeness, just talking about the soul," Sakata Kintoki answered. "The name, no matter what's inside, it's the outside that's gotta be the best"

"Alright then," Benjamin said as he turned to look down at Alice, which he noticed a beautiful crown of roses and flowers on her head. It wasn't without its charm, her white hair was braided neatly, but with touches to make it feminine.

"Alice, your hair looks wonderful," Benjamin commented as he ruffled her hair. Alice laughed happily and tackled him in a fierce and needy hug that he accepted and wrapped his own arms tightly around her. "So what have you been doing?"

"Play flower!" Alice said cheerfully.

"Well, you look happy," Benjamin observed of his servants.

"I _am_ very happy!" Her dainty fingers were gently brushing up against of the golden rose petals from her crown. "Happier when we are playing with the flowers and roses than I've ever been!"

"Is there going be a tea time?" Alice suddenly asked Benjamin. "Because I demand blackcurrant-flavor macarons!"

"Now that would be a good time for tea," Benjamin returned her with a smile. "But we should all go down to the basement to see if new servants are being summoned down there. Then we can make tea with our new comrades. Is that alright for you?"

"Yeah, I also want you to be in my tea party too." With those words, Benjamin held Alice's hand with Sakata Kintoki and Enkidu and walked down into the basement to see that the area had been changing since they left. "I'm sure there will be wonderful encounters waiting for them."

They happened to notice a new servant who was working on something in his workshop, which meant he could be a Casters class.

"You must be my second Master and Flanna's brother. Has she mentioned me?" the man asked without turning his head around to them. "I can tell that your face shares the same structural shape as my first Master."

"And you must be my new servant with two more who are not here today for now," Benjamin said to him. "You're also right about me as your second Master and being Flanna's brother. What is your true name?"

"I see that you must have known me as Paracelsus von Hohenheim, who is known as The Father of Alchemy," Paracelsus who now introduced himself to Benjamin. "My servant class is Caster."

Benjamin's heart skipped a beat for a moment as he remembered the name that Caster said to his face. Paracelsus was a quite known historical figure in the modern society who contributed to the field of medicine, having been a notable physician and challenged medieval thought. Benjamin knew of him from his chemistry and history classes while reading his school books as part of his study time in college.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Paracelsus," Benjamin said as he held his hand to him, which the Caster servant shook his hand back. "I am surprised to actually meet you in the flesh. You know that people today talk well about you in the present time."

"I see that people are looking into my work and use it as a good example," Paracelsus smiled to see that his works were well known throughout the world as his students spread his works to ensure that many of his achievements and books were burned to down the ground. "Thank you for the information, Benjamin. It is nice to see someone likes my work."

"Ah, no problem," Benjamin said as he watched the rest of his servants study and look amazed at the new changes in the basement. "Speaking of it, where is the rest of the crew and did anything happen here when I was out?"

"All of them went out to do their missions with Flanna leading them to their locations," Paracelsus explained to him as he examined one of the vials of the potion that he had perfectly crafted. "While I stayed behind to construct fortifications here at home and draw energy from the spiritual ground to provide the Holy Grail with a nearly limitless amount of magical energy into it."

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Benjamin asked him as his hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. "From the way you are doing it, it looks like you are putting more nuclear into the nuclear power plant. That sounds like a bomb is ready to be made. How sure are you that the Holy Grail doesn't blow up in front of our faces?"

"Do not worry about the chance of it happening, as the Holy Grail is surrounded by powerful Bounded Fields," Paracelsus smiled lightly. "You should trust me on this. I know what I am doing, as my work with your sister orders for me to make each servant from the Holy Grail that is being summoned every time more powerful than before. The key issue that comes from being a servant instead of a Heroic Spirit is that they are actually unable to manifest all of their Noble Phantasms at once in a Class without discarding or permanently destroying other ones, simply because the Grail was not powerful enough to manifest all of them at once. My plan is to make the servants at their highest power as possible and thus for a bargain of immense power beyond many servant's wildest dreams."

"You've gotta be shitting me," Benjamin said, his eyes got wider. "Grail's got a crazy sense of humor. What is my sister doing with the Grail? Is she trying to make a super army of servants at her command? Since when did we need so many steroids on each one?"

"You should go ask her when she gets back from the mission," Paracelsus answered him as he supposed an errand to keep her enemy. "In the meantime, the Grail is ready to begin to summon more servants." He then produced a flagon with the finest honeyed mead. He tilted the container, letting the amber liquid flow from the stone, and into the crevices of the magic circle, each dropping suffused with its own prana.

 _Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip._

A ring glinting eerily in the light, a piece of armor with dried blood, and a golden crown banner from the boxes of catalysts for the summoning ritual began to levitate and flew towards the Holy Grail. The red circle around it glowed with a bright spark and Benjamin could feel his whole body burning for some reason.

"Master, I have a paper for you to say, it is a new chant to summon them with improved and superior stats," Paracelsus said as he gave Benjamin the paper for him to see. "With luck, there is a good chance of them manifesting more of their noble phantasms inside their class."

Benjamin read the paper and didn't know what to expect with this new chant, but he would not push it any longer as the rest of his servants watched the summoning event right now and waited for more servants to appear to them.

 ** _I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who opens the gate of hell_**

 ** _Answer my call, you who have a reason to fight_**

 ** _I'll make your wish become true, and you'll be able to sin to your heart's content_**

 ** _I truly swear now that I won't have any prejudice about you, and in exchange, your sword will be unconditionally under my service_**

 ** _May your pride, not let you fall_**

 ** _Envy those unfairly happier than you_**

 ** _Quench your greed with the treasure that is offered to you_**

 ** _The scepter of domination awaits you behind the gates of the illusory and the real_**

 ** _So, come, guardian of immorality_**

 ** _And sinfully fight with us_**

 ** _"You serve under me, and my fate hangs upon your sword. If this arrangement satisfies you, then in the name of the Holy Grail, come forth! Come forth, in the name of one who shall be all the good of this world!"_**

The ceremony was complete. Hopefully, his honest call would be answered by gathering enough forces who could effectively fight beside him and his other servants. Sometimes, there is no easy choice to make and no matter what he going to do, would affect the whole world. Weighing the needs of the many is intrinsic to many government decision and policy, where hard decisions have to be made to ensure the greatest prosperity and well-being of society.

One way or another, though...it was too late for him to go back to his normal life now. It is time for him an original person who absolutely has no interesting background details or special connections to famous people or crazy events to make his splash in the world that sought to explode in magical warfare around him. Sometimes, he privately laments over the stress of being an ordinary person suddenly thrust into a position of huge responsibility and authority over a bunch of heroes, wondering if there's anyone else who can possibly relate to him about this issue. At least, he has his sister who can help him on this but would it be enough to become a leader for an army of heroes so he would try his best to act as a qualified leader in front of his subordinates.

There was a brilliant flash of light from the circle, and a dull ache pulsing from his body. Had he done it? He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the quickly fading light, brushing aside hair that had been blown askew when the wind had unexpectedly kicked up.

* * *

There was nothing.

For hundreds of years, there was nothing.

No maddening jealousy, no agonizing pain, no soul-crushing sadness.

In the embrace of this cold, infinite void, Brynhildr, a victim of fate, of the machinations of cruel mortals and the ego of an unjust God - of a cruel father - had peace. But yet, every once in awhile she would hear it, a faint chime, an invitation to stir from her slumber from an unknown voice. Many times she had turned it down, she rather liked solitude and she felt like the risk of exposing herself to the world once more was not worth the chance to set everything right.

But the moment she entertained the thought of escaping, she would instinctively ask herself why - and in that moment it would all come crashing down upon her, like a dam yielding to the strength of a mighty river, the memories would haunt her, fresh as ever.

One would think, that after all this time, she would have forgotten him by now. But no, in that lay her mistake, she had believed death would free her from the burden of his memory, of her sin, but here where there was naught else to distract her, to occupy her thoughts - to replace those memories of sadness with joy - the moment she remembered but an echo of her life, the more acutely aware would she be of what she was trying to forget. It was like an itch, only one that never passed and ultimately, one that she did not have the strength of will to endure for long.

She wondered, perhaps, if this was some kind of curse, the memories were so real - fewer memories now, more like a vivid dream... and at the end of it all, the last thing she could remember was the fire.

White hot fire filled her vision in those final moments - and regret. Once her anger had run its course and her grief filled her, her mistakes would haunt her.

However, this time something was different.

A voice pierced this memory, something alien from this cycle of suffering.

If she had been lucid, perhaps she would have refused it, withdrawing into solitude again - but instead, it seemed like salvation. Gasping for air, she stretched out her hand into the sky, to that pillar of white light, even as the flames of sin came crashing down from all sides.

The flame churned softly as the grip around the gigantic lance in her hands tightened… there would be no mercy given. She abhorred that they would have to slay one another, yet there was yet a thing she had to absolve herself and the one who loved her most of all. A betrayal that never should have been… a curse by the gods that had been laid upon her by the same kind of ire that would grant the Gods the hero they had needed so badly.

She knew her reasons, she knew her purpose… but she did and never would accept such a fate. She sought to live the life that had been denied to her, with the one who had once been cast to death by her own hands.

* * *

Light... In the distance, she can see a light... Was it someone trying to call her forth again? ... Her initial instincts are to ignore it... She who had no wish for the Holy Grail. Normally, it is only the Holy Grail itself whom she answers to. So she proceeds to try and close her eyes again and let the call be passed on to another Servant, another hero more fit to fight for a dream or goal they had in mind.

As the call is about to pass, she feels something about the caller... something she couldn't ignore... All that called upon a Servant desired something and had a regret or goal they wished to achieve but what she felt from this caller was... different. A pure and honest heart that truly wished for the benefit of the world, as a well as regret for something the caller had let down or messed up. Her eyes begin to open again as she begins to listen to callers words, whom she can now identify as a male.

"in the name of one who shall be all the good of this world!"She lingers at the end of these words which cause her to reflecting back to her life. Back then she truly believed she was sent by God to deliver France from the English and bring the Dauphin Charles to power. Her efforts did end up turning the tide of the war, but she was captured tried and declared a heretic and burned at the stake. A smile crosses her face as she reflects on that moment, as looking back she truly had no regrets. Her goal was achieved, and France was saved. So, why now would she accept the man's call? Back when she was alive she too was in need of guidance, which came in the form of voices guided by the counter force of whom she attributed them to St. Michael, St. Margaret, and St. Catherine.

A Saint... she too was given that title after her death... though she felt she did not deserve it... Still, as it was, her Church had declared it such so she was to be counted among those who she herself counted as her heroes. At that moment she makes her mind, the man who called out to her was in need of guidance. So, in addition to being his sword, she vowed to do her best to lead him on a proper path and guide as her voices did with her during her lifetime. With her mind made she reaches for the light.

* * *

I had a great long time to ponder my life in the void where things neither live nor die. I remembered the pain so very vividly. Tearing at me, clawing. Beginning me to submit myself to death's embrace. I did not rebel. I did not die to scream. Peace. Yes. Peace. I died at peace. Not just peace with myself, but peace in my country, my people would be safe. Never again would the likes of the hag Mother, or its bastard child torment the lands, nor any foul Wyrm.

Ah yes, the great dragon. I had killed the mighty beast with a colossal blow that shook the cave in which it dwelled. The Hrunting had split into two that day, the unbreakable sword that drove like a nail had been shattered, not by the strength of the beast's tough hide, but by my own strength, that, unlike my weapons, was truly unavailable to the end, when I let go of the strings that moved my life into this world.

Not for myself. Not for honor, or riches.

I would fulfill my duty as a king.

Rise again, Beowulf. Though your strength is a far cry from your youthful vigor…

…it surely cannot be naught.

But what was this? The cave. The beast's corpse, in a heap, in a pool of its foul draconian blood. I could smell it. Odious, sickening. I could feel it on me. Wait. This was no dragon's blood. This was my own. My breath labored, my chest suddenly burned like a thousand, raging fires, hotter than that which stoked in the belly of the deceased creature before me. My body was battered. I could barely stand it. And to my knees, I fell. My own blood leaking from my form. I felt it with my fingers, the gaping wound in my stomach, my chest, my arms... It was where the wyvern's teeth, horns, and claws had punctured through Wulfsbane, the very thing that kept the hag Mother from slaying me. It too had failed me. My ears rang with a terrible cacophony of noise, of echoes as my head began to spin. One voice struck through the resonating sound.

"Your grace... Your grace... You are wounded."

Wiglaf. Oh, Wiglaf. Ever faithful. He had dealt the beast a blow, alas it was not effective. The beast's hide was too thick for his sword to cut. But he had tried. For me. For his Queen. For Geatland. I could feel his arms clutching at my own, begging me to rise.

"I know Wiglaf. I fear this is the end of me," I announced grimly. The look of horror on his face quickly turned into denial.

"No Ma'am. This is not your time to die. It is your time to rejoice. Thrice have you protected the great lands from evil. This is a time to celebrate. The doctor can-"

"Wiglaf," I said sternly, cutting him off. I saw it in his eyes. He believed it. He did not want to believe it.

"Wiglaf. You must serve your Queen one last time. I ask of you Wiglaf, servant of servants. Have the accused plunder of the dragon buried with me. Let its foul taint never stain another human life again," I asked. It needed to be. The treasure was cursed. Cursed perhaps by the devil himself. To tempt mortal souls as it did as the sun rose today. As it tempted one of my people. I reached out to Naegling. I could feel the heavy, bladeless hilt of the Hrunting, weighing me down.

"My blades also, Wiglaf. Into my coffin, they go. Along with me. Wiglaf. My cousin. My friend. Geatland needs a King. One to watch over them. You will sit on my throne."

I felt the pain again, more intense than before. It called me to sleep. Eternally. And I had no objections.

"Long live His Majesty Wiglaf. King of the Geats. Fare thee well Wiglaf."

As I drew my final breath, I heard a voice I could not ignore, call out to me. It was amongst a great wave of heat, and light. I could not stop my weak feet from pacing me towards it, whispering to me. I saw it. The Holy Grail. The Wars that had been fought over the chalice. Servants. Masters. The world. It had changed. Whom was it that was summoning me? What need was great enough that they required the great Beowulf's aid. The Wars were over, were they not? In a cascade of light, I arrived. I had arrived, free of pain.

I could feel the full forms of Hrunting and Naegling pressed against my back, as I knelt down out of the light. I was summoned. By a Master. My Master. Thus, I greeted them, as a good Servant should.

* * *

The bright pillar of light that erupted from the summoning circle moments ago appeared to have faded, but in reality, the jagged, almost solid spear of light that soared into the top of the basement did not simply vanish, but rather, scattered into the very air. They looked like stars - though rather than being a pale white, they were almost blue. And instead of being accompanied by silence, they seemed to hum softly, to some long-forgotten melody that had not been heard by human ears in over a thousand years.

If Benjamin looked about, he would notice the multitude of sparks that lingered around him seeming to ebb and wane in radiance as they danced around the summoning circle. More than that, they weren't merely stationary, they all seemed to be drawn into a current of air, spinning about their axis as they traveled around the circle in a spiral that would lead them to its center.

And within seconds all that light coalesced into vaguely three humanoid forms. At the very least, they looked human to him.

He put his hands to his ears to drown out the sound coming from of the Servants who were yelling right away.

"I am Ripper... Tearer... Slasher... Gouger. I am the Teeth in the Darkness, the Talons in the Night. Mine is Strength... and Lust... and Power! I! AM! BEOWULF, Berserker class!" A huge man with blonde hair yelled at top of his lung with his arms raised up into the air. He was built like a bear and holding two weapons that were as big as his whole body, yet he carried both of them effortlessly. There was what appeared to be red or green Celtic tattoos running down the biceps of the man, ending near the elbow and letting the black hand wraps cover his wrists and forearms. The blonde-haired individual had his scarred chest in full view and wore nothing more than a pair of what appeared to be black jeans for leggings in a modern fashion.

Benjamin's ears almost turned deaf by how loud his voice was. "So is this going to be a tradition of them speaking like that?" Benjamin said to himself. "And I got Beowulf as a Berserker class and I am beginning to worrying that half of my group consists of broken, violent, and out-of-control monsters."

 **Beowulf, the** **Bear of Geatland, L** **egendary** **Hero** **of the Geats** is a legendary Geatish hero in the epic poem named after him, one of the oldest surviving pieces of literature in the English language. Its creation dates to between the 8th and the 11th century, the only surviving manuscript dating to circa 1010. At 3182 lines, it is notable for its length. It has risen to national epic status in England. Beowulf has been adapted a number of times in cinema, on the stage, and in books. The poem relates his heroic exploits over 50 years, a warrior who proves his superhuman strength and endurance in his struggle with the monster Grendel including his mother and with the treasure-guarding dragon. In his youth, Beowulf is a great warrior, characterized predominantly by his feats of strength and courage, including his fabled swimming match against Breca. He also perfectly embodies the manners and values dictated by the Germanic heroic code, including loyalty, courtesy, and pride. His defeat of Grendel and Grendel's mother validates his reputation for bravery and establishes him fully as a hero.

He came to the aid of Hrothgar, king of the Danes, whose great hall, Heorot, was plagued by the monster Grendel. Beowulf killed Grendel with his bare hands and Grendel's mother with a giant's sword that he found in her lair. He eventually became King of the Geats. He exemplifies the ideal lord and vassal, rewarding his own men generously and accomplishing glorious deeds to honor his king, while he fulfills all the forms of courtesy at Hrothgar's court. Soon he found his realm terrorized by a dragon, some of whose treasure had been stolen from his hoard in a burial mound. He attacked the dragon with the help of his thegn, Beowulf finally slayed the dragon but was mortally wounded in the struggle. He was cremated and a burial mound by the sea was erected in his honor.

Since Beowulf has been summoned in his golden age, which he had taken down an enormous dragon in his fifth to sixth years old with his bare hands. Benjamin knew by now, this guy is a battle maniac by nature and engages in unnecessary fights.

"Hey, are you all right there, Master?" Beowulf said in a polite voice as he was worried that he had accidentally frightened his Master on his first impression. "Relax and calm down, I'm a Berserker. I'll protect you," he added as he put his huge weapons on his back.

 _"Sure, a guy named Berserker is going to protect me,"_ Benjamin mused in his mind. _"More like he's going to_ _charge into battle blindly screaming and waving his two swords. What good is a Berserker class that's going to leave behind the target it's supposed to be protecting?"_

"I am fine, Beowulf," Benjamin answered him, who nodded to himself in relief. "I was just waiting for you to introduce yourself. Even my ears hurt already by how loud you are."

"Oh, my bad, my bad. It's cool alright?" Beowulf asked him and he gave a nod to the head in response.

Benjamin turned to the next servants, who made his heart stop, and admired what he was looking at. He would find himself staring at a woman - only she looked like no mortal woman should.

She was certainly fair, her features delicate - too delicate even. Her silver hair that spilled seamlessly from her scalp to the round of her back appeared almost white, but somewhere along the way the long locks morphed from pure alabaster to the color of a twilight sky, a teal hue that captured that moment between day and night. In fact, that seemed to describe her perfectly, her beauty was not vibrant, it was not the look of a woman caught in love, nor of one brimming with life - but rather the fleeting beauty of twilight, the charm of darkness, of something passing, something transient, something that could not be held for long, only admired and remembered for the rest of one's life.

Her face also held an otherworldly charm, a visage only made possible in those touched by the divine. Her profile was perfectly proportioned, her lips neither too thin or thick, her amethyst eyes neither too expressive nor cold. Her body was clad in silver armor with an amethyst shine, seemingly absorbing and emanating the moonlight itself, while being of a design not known to mankind. It covered her arms, abdomen and legs alike, akin to a half-plate armor, the runes inscribed on it guaranteeing its wielder protection against the forces that awaited an Emissary of War, Death and finally Salvation in the halls of Valhalla. Even the mithril armor failed to conceal her svelte figure. In fact, they only seemed to accentuate the fact that though she was neither too small nor too large, her proportions perfectly complimented everything else about her. She had black spiky tattoos across her upper thighs.

This lance-bearing figure seemed to stare at the top of the basement, her eyes taking in far more from the heavens than mere human eyes could. She continued to stare at the basement for some long moments, ignoring the human until a time passed. Then she allowed her gaze to fall on his face.

"Brynhildr. My class is...Lancer. Were you the one who woke me from my slumber?" she asked him, her voice soft, almost a whisper in the wind. "For what purpose did you choose me, when a gallery of the strongest of tales and history were at your fingertips, what reason had you to choose me as your champion? I am a victim of my tale, not its heroine."

She blinked at him, no emotion, save that of muted sorrow marking her features. "Even now, I see that we share no affinity."

"Uh-uh- a goddess?" Benjamin said with a dumbass voice. Before him now was a woman, who could only be described as divine. When she had addressed him, he blinked and looked at the otherworldly woman in the silver armor, her spear at her side, and nodded.

"Yes, I am indeed the one who had summoned you here, even though I am inexperienced as a Master," said Benjamin, a soft smile on his features, a contrast to the sorrow that seemed to permeate the very presence of the woman before him. "... Yes, it is true, there were countless others I could have chosen to summon with my own hand, but I am letting the Throne decide who will be most appropriate to be summoned to my side for now. You say that you are no hero, and simply a victim of your story... yet if that were true, you would not be among those whose spirits reside within the Throne of Heroes. Even if your story and you yourself do not paint yourself a hero, the potential is there."

When she had noted their incompatibility, he sighed. He supposed that would come as an issue, given the use of a catalyst, that letting the Grail summon three servants at random chance and times.

"Hmm, Brynhildr as a Lancer class and a battle-maidens valkyrie," Benjamin said to himself. "I pity anyone who is not a servant fighting against her."

 **Brynhildr,** which has other names: **Brunhild, Brünnhilde** and **Sigrdrífa** **the** **Goddess of War,** **Love-Burdened Valkyrie, daughter of Odin and Shieldmaiden Valkyries** , is a shieldmaiden and a valkyrie in Germanic mythology, where she appears as the main character in the Völsunga saga and some Eddic poems treating the same events. She was ordered to decide a fight between two kings, Hjalmgunnar and Agnar, and knew that Odin preferred the older king, Hjalmgunnar, yet she decided the battle for Agnar. For this, Odin condemned her to live the life of a mortal woman, and imprisoned her in a remote castle behind a wall of shields on top of mount Hindarfjall, where she sleeps in a ring of flames until any man rescues and marries her with a kiss, which she was by Sigurd, the dragon-slayer.

But unfortunately, Sigurd was deceived by Gjuki, king of the Burgundians, whose wife, the sorceress Grimhild, prepared a magic potion that made Sigurd forget about Brynhildr so he could marry their daughter Gudrun. When she found out about Brynhildr, they let their son Gunnar go to her castle. Gunnar was only able to cross the ring of fire when he switched places with the enchanted Sigurd and convinced Brynhildr to marry Gunnar instead of Sigurd. Sigurd later regained his memories. However, Gudrun and Brynhild later quarreled over whose husband was greater, Brynhildr boasting that Gunnar had been brave enough to ride through the flames. Gudrun revealed that it was actually Sigurðr who rode through the ring of fire, and Brynhildr became enraged. Sigurðr, remembering the truth, tried to console her, but to no avail. Brynhildr plotted revenge by urging Gunnar to kill Sigurðr, accusing that he took her virginity on Hidarfjall, which he swore not to do. Gunnar and his brother Hogni were afraid to kill him themselves, as they had sworn oaths of brotherhood to Sigurðr. They invited their younger brother, Gutthorm, to kill Sigurðr, by giving him a magic potion of enragement, and Gutthorm murdered Sigurðr in his sleep. As he was dying, Sigurðr threw his sword at Gutthorm, killing him.

She then killed Sigurðr's three-year-old son. Distraught over her actions, she willed herself to die. When Sigurðr's funeral pyre was aflame, she committed suicide by throwing herself on Sigurd's funeral pyre – thus they passed on together to the realm of Hell.

Brynhildr did not know quite what to think of this summoner. He was certainly capable as a Master, maybe even talented. That much she could tell from the quality of the steady stream of energy that flowed into her being. She stretched a hand out before her, opening and closing it before she turned it over to observe the back of her hand. The flow of prana was steady, there would be no need to have to draw prana from alternate sources if this was the case. A welcome relief, for as pragmatic as Brynhildr could be, she would rather not have her hands forced to tasks that might sully her honor - or whatever honor she still could call her own.

"The potential to become a hero matters little to a person whose tales are already etched in stone, long since concluded," she told him, her wistful tone a reflection of her acceptance of her fate. They truly did stand at opposing sides, one who had already been dealt the cards of fate, the other yet to be tested, yet to be proven - bearing the promise of a bright future, and quite possibly ruin. "I suppose I cannot fault you to expect to be a great leader right now. There are personalities whom one such as you could never command."

The fallen Valkyrie looked at the naive, young magus and once again blinked as she took in his features. In her era, he would already be counted as a man, but in this age, he probably wouldn't count as one. "You are innocent," she told him plainly, neither judging nor accusing him of the fact. She merely pointed out the obvious, something he seemed blind to. "Perhaps too innocent for the burden you mean to shoulder... No, I suppose you have taken it upon you already as you bear upon your person the mark of a master."

"If nothing else, you have promise. I, Brynhildr shall guide you along the path that will lead you to Valhalla, even if I can no longer escort you all the way."

"Where do you mean to go now? Who - or what do you fight for, summoner? Do you fight among others, or tread a road of solitude?" she didn't bother to ask him his name, it would be made known to her before long. Besides, he did not seem the sort to bear deep and dark secrets.

Benjamin listened to her speak, and sighed, his expression becoming somewhat melancholy. "Though, I suppose you likely already knew that. Things have... changed, to put it simply. Magic is starting to become a common knowledge, yet the truth of it still remains hidden to most of the people, preserving the mystery that allows it to be. Thus, the Grail War is to be something of a public spectacle now."

He closed his eyes, feeling the night's breeze against his face, and exhaled. "Though I suppose that is a topic for another time."

Brynhildr nodded her head to leave this talk later for now and step aside to allow the last servant to show in front of him.

Benjamin turned to face the next figure. What he saw there ― was another beautiful woman once more. First of all, she was standing 159 cm tall and weighed 44 kg, with a very feminine figure, including an incredibly curvy figure with amethyst-colored eyes that looked like they were completely pure and stern but had a hidden warmness to them. She wore a Knight's armor designed for women, ornately designed just for her. She had waist-long blond braided hair tied in a ponytail going along her back and wore a silver headband-looking plate where the arrow looking the part in the middle covered her forehead. It was made up of a mix of metal plating and blue cloth, even featuring a skirt and stockings to reveal her thighs. Her standard blue battle outfit also featured a cape, lined with crosses to hide her body. Her left hand rested on the hilt of her sword while her right hand grasped a large banner.

To put it bluntly, she was beautiful, almost like an angel that had descended from the heavens. If Brynhildr was suited for the quietness and darkness of beauty tinged in the night, then this woman was a radiant beauty filled with warmth and vitality.

"I, Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc, have heeded your summons, It's clear enough in this Holy Grail War you are in need of a Sword to aid you. I'm really glad to meet you!" She paused for a second to gauge his reaction before adding. "But that alone is not enough to call me forth. You... have a good heart, but I sense you are also conflicted with the weight upon your shoulders. I too had such weight upon my shoulders in life, and had those holy voices from Heaven to guide me through it all, up until the every end."

She reflected back on her life as she said these words. Yes, the Servant Jeanne d'Arc, despite her end, truly believed that God had never once forsaken anyone... even she who was unjustly burned at the stake for the simplest of trumped up charges, by political enemies who used her Church as nothing more than a political tool.

"So I come forth to act as they did and also aid in guiding you down a righteous path and help see your goals realized as well." She smiled at him one more time before finishing her introduction. "With this in mind, Master, I swear my sword to aid you not only in battle but to help guide along to the path where whatever your doubts are cleared up."

 **Jeanne d'Arc** , also known as **Joan of Arc** with other names **Jehanne d'Arc, Jehanne Tarc,** **Jehanne la Pucelle (Joan the Maid),** **Jehanne Romée or possibly Jehanne de Vouthon, the Saint of Orleans,** **Maid of Orléans,** **Holy Maiden of Intervention and W** **ar Goddess**. She was a peasant girl living in medieval France, believed that God had chosen her to lead France to victory in its long-running war with England. With no military training, Joan convinced the embattled crown prince Charles of Valois to allow her to lead a French army to the besieged city of Orléans, where it achieved a momentous victory over the English and their French allies, the Burgundians. After seeing the prince crowned King Charles VII, Joan was captured by Anglo-Burgundian forces, tried for witchcraft and heresy and burned at the stake in 1431, at the age of 19. By the time she was officially canonized in 1920 and long been considered one of the history's greatest saints, and an enduring symbol of French unity and nationalism.

Ironic despite being the English greater enemy back then, there are more churches and shrines dedicated to her in England than in France later on. Even before she died, her name had become legend. And in the centuries that followed, she would come to become associated with various ideologies and causes, in time becoming intertwined with the French nation. According to many urban legends, she actually never killed anyone in battle, even in the Hundred Years War despite being called to lead the French army to victory in the front line, as she is only a standard-bearer which was a part of her battle strategy, painting a giant target on herself by being the standard bearer, making her troops fight all the harder to see the maiden of prophecy (search it up) live to see the next sunrise. And this so called religious visions of her, it's a matter of personal belief or opinion whether you believe it or not.

"Joan of Arc?" Benjamin said with his eyebrows risen and nodded to her. Not really surprised that the Holy Grail summoned her too. "It is good to meet you, Ruler."

"As for the Command Seal proves that I am your Master," Benjamin said to her as he showed the back and front of his hands. "We can discuss that later when my sister arrives to explain this to you."

Completing the required lines of their contract, he listened to Joan of Arc discuss the circumstances of the summoning. How she was so easily able to guess his situation, his circumstances...she really did have the same kind of situation. He could tell. Nodding at her resolution, he smiled. "...Thank you, Ruler. I will be happy to trust your insight on the situation, in that case. It's not too often I meet someone as, well, I suppose driving would be the right word, as I am." Nodding, he continued. "I can imagine you might have reservations, as you too likely seek a wish. I would imagine that at the end lies a Grail that can suit your needs, but I don't know, so I can promise little." He shook his head. "Are you still willing to work with me, despite that knowledge?"

It was not what she expected to look upon her master as she was first summoned. But still, he truly was in need of salvation, and through her guidance perhaps he might find it through the Lord and the accomplishment of his goal. The boy affirmed to her about his status as her master by showing his bare hands, about none of the command seals on him and would explain later, to which the maid smiled her gentle smile of understanding.

After properly introducing herself to him, she reaffirmed what she felt as she was summoned, the man in front of her really did have a kind and honest heart, but it was burdened with burden and doubt. She had no desire for any wish of the Grail, but she still accepted the man's call, because she saw a man who needed functional moral compasses and advisers who could offer him sensible advice. As such, he looked genuinely grateful that she saw it fit to lend him her sword, and noted how the two servants that were with her also answered the call too. The maid couldn't help herself giggle at this remark of his, noting her master is quite insightful. "As for the thought of being denied a wish, I have none to speak of. I simply saw a man in need of salvation and sought to help you in finding answers to questions you seek. Worry not, Master, for the sake of our goal, I will fight with every ounce of strength that I am able to, even if it should cost me this life I have been given."

"Wait, I have a question..." Benjamin who had suddenly thought for a moment with the word Ruler and what she said about her Class. "What the hell is a Ruler class?" "I have never heard that type of class in the book."

* * *

 _Back at t_ _he Shipyard and about a few minutes before servants launched their attack_

That evening, the doors of one of the shipyard warehouses opened, and several men in formal suits stepped inside as the cold air was shut behind them. As they did so, the similarly hard-faced group in gang-colored clothing that was already inside nodded to the newcomers.

"Glad to see you made it in time," a serious nasty fella man whose name is Bruno, with a face sprinkled with peach fuzz, greasy red hair flopping over his eyes, one of which was squinty, and on his head he's got a tipped-back brown derby, which made his ears stick out like cute cauliflowers. "Where is Mr. Cordelion?"

"He will be here any second now, as he's already left the Correction Center. But, he should take his time getting here," a man — seemingly an underling — answered, his brow bathed in a cold sweat.

Bruno scowled as he gave him the eye, things were going to be bad. "Well, what is taking so long for him to get here?"

"Faldeus said it wouldn't look good if anyone from the Scladio Family came to the police headquarters... We only know that he was there to make a report after the recent news..." the henchman said nervously. Bazdilot Cordelion was part of the Sicilian Mafia who had patronized a large number of mages over a wide area, both inside and outside of the country's borders. Many of the mages accustomed to this one-sided relationship felt that their path to the Root of their ultimate objective would be closed if they lost it. Only very few of the mages felt any real obligation to the Scladio Family; most voluntarily aligned themselves with the organization after rationally considering their own interests as mages.

"Tch... you and your government lapdogs are getting on my nerves already," Bruno said angrily, feeling hatred, clenching his fists. "Just because you have powerful friends does not mean you go thinking you're better than us."

"You don't need to keep asking," the henchman said slowly, smiling as he showed a photo of Bruno. "All we need to do is give the police a tip about the location here and this photo, which they'll use to identify you and your members. And when they do, you will all be arrested. And-"

"Don't need to go telling me all that stuff again," grumbled Bruno. "It's blackmail, that's all. Now, can you go looking for Mr. Cordelion as we—"

The door of the shipyard warehouse opened once more as the group looked in the direction the noise had come from, to show a man who appeared to be in his 30s or 40s and wore a black suit. He's smooth-shaven and his hair was slicked back. His features themselves may have been well-regulated, but that monstrous, piercing gleam in his eyes seized the soul of anyone who stood before them. The hard-faced men, however, were not afraid of that gleam. They knew. Knew that the man's insides were far more frightening than his piercing glare.

He picked up a cigar from an ashtray on the table with his black gloves, took a puff and blew smoke up with an air of severity.

"Ah, Mr. Cordelion," Bruno said. "You're late."

"You got the money?" he asked Bazdilot Cordelion, who instead of responding, opened a silver briefcase to reveal money in what appeared to be $5,000.

"Had some business," Bazdilot Cordelion answered as he offered the cigar to Bruno. "I'm done with it. Want some?" he stated quietly with a slight smile.

Bruno, fighting the anger he had inside, took it.

"Now, let's get this business started," Bazdilot Cordelion said calmly. "Did your men bring the girl that I requested?" Bruno nodded and signed his men to bring in a small cage with a girl of 16 or 17 years old wearing a brown dress. There were red wounds all over her pale body with a short black hair that was greasy, as it hadn't been washed in some time and her blue eyes were frightened as she looked at Bruno and Bazdilot Cordelion.

"Why did we need this girl? I could find you a dozen others with half the trouble. Why specifically this one?" Bruno asked as Bazdilot Cordelion stared at the girl.

"Well, I should tell you," Bazdilot Cordelion said calmly as he walked slowly towards the cage, causing the poor girl inside to back away until she had her back pressed into the bars. "She shares the blood of our kind. Her blood is strong and will grant me additional strength when I am done with my work. This will be the beauty of it and I can feel the Root coming closer to a true experience! At last now!"

Bruno stared at the girl and lowered his head in sadness, he plainly felt bad for the girl for what was going to happen. He heard that magus had experimented on corpses of humans and animals to a crazy level. _"What a sick way of_ _experimenting."_ He kept a stern disapproving look on Bazdilot Cordelion.

"And the guns?" Bazdilot Cordelion asked him "Where are they?"

Bruno took a brown bag and took a gas operated self-loading assault rifle chambered for the 5.56×45mm NATO cartridge, and put the gun on the table for everyone to see it. "You'll be pleased to know that I have a truckload of these gorgeous dolls just outside of the warehouse."

"This is not what I have ordered," Bazdilot Cordelion said to him. "We ordered M16s and this is a Beretta AR70, a different weapon. It is not what I ordered."

"You know what?" Bruno said angrily. "I'm not driving a fucking pizza delivery service! You want the weapon or you don't want the weapon? This is an assault rifle, this is what's available, you know."

"Watch your mouth, Bruno," Bazdilot Cordelion warned him as he pointed his finger at him. "Any disrespectful words come from you one more time and you spend your life in prison."

"Oh, I know that Mr. Cordelion, but perhaps you should keep your mouth shut or I will make you shut up," Bruno said with a smirk. "I've got an itchy feeling to pull my gun."

Bruno and Bazdilot's group members started to pull their weapons out and point at their targets. That was when the lights inside of the warehouse died down and the street lights shut down one by one outside.

"What the hell is going on?" one of Bruno's gang members yelled.

"The lights just shut down!" one of Bazdilot's mages said.

"Everyone calms down!" one of Bruno's gang members cried out.

"Fuck you asshole!" Bazdilot's mage said as he pointed his weapons at him.

Bruno gave Mr. Cordelion a death look and asked him as he pointed his gun at him. "You tipped the police, didn't you?"

"What?! No!" Bazdilot Cordelion answered him. "And get that fucking thing out of my face!"

"What are you waiting for you bitch!? C'mon, bitch tits! I know that it's a trap!" Bruno shouted at him "I know that we will outlive our usefulness and you will walk away from this!"

"Oh, let me tell you something!" Bazdilot Cordelion grinned. "There is no value to human life, now that I have what I want. Is there anything wrong with me enjoying my work?"

"I know it," Bruno said as he started to get ready to fire his gun at him. "There is when your work suffers and—!"

The sharp sound of something being crushed cut off the rest of his words.

"!?"

In unison, the men looked in the direction the noise had come from — the roof of the plant.

Smashed window glass tumbled, sparkling, through the air. An extremely tall, slender, dark man with his right arm bandaged fell with it, seemingly clad in its darkness, clutching a lump in his left hand.

"Wha—"

The lump in the skull man's hand was a human head. Not a severed head, however — his body was still attached. The body fell through the window, the skull man pulling the body down with him, and within a few seconds, the body had been smashed against the concrete floor. Blood spit from his mouth; apparently, he had still been alive for a few minutes. The skull man slowly rose to his feet, heedless of the fact that several drops of blood had splattered on his skull face. Despite the fact that he had fallen from the skylight as well, the man showed no expression on his skull-like face, as if nothing had happened.

A shiver ran down the spines of the all of the hard-faced men in the warehouse when they saw the man's face illuminated by the moonlight that filtered in through the broken window. They had been overpowered by the man's eyes, which were a deeper darkness in the darkened plant.

"M, Mr. Cordelion! What should we do now?" a Bazdilot mage asked his boss. "This is a servant we are facing."

"..." The Bazdilot Cordelion whose name had been called did not return the men's stares. He just reached into his pocket. When they saw what he took out of it, the men next to him widened their eyes.

"Wai—"

 **Boom!** An explosion rang out in the air as all hell broke loose as the warehouse and the area near to it soon erupted with the sound of automatic weapons firing and people used anything as covers. Bruno and Bazdilot's groups ended up firing at each other with Hassan of the Cursed Arm right in the middle of the fight as the barrage of bullets fired around the room with bodies starting to drop to the ground in bloody messes.

Bazdilot Cordelion opened fire with his pistol at two Bruno gang members. Round after round fired from a handgun fitted with a suppressor, each accompanied by a muffled thud, destroying the prone bodies.

While Bruno grabbed his shotgun, that was a double barrel shotgun and opened fire at three of Bazdilot's men at a close range that was able to gib them with ease as his enemy shrieked in agony for a few seconds.

A Bruno thug slammed one of Bazdilot's men with a bottle in the head and shot him down with a Smith & Wesson Model 66.

One of Bazdilot's men charged at Hassan of the Cursed Arm with a sword, which the servant sidestepped the swing and slashed the man across the belly, causing the man to try to hold his guts in. Hassan brought his small black dagger into his eye and snapped his neck by his hand.

The Hassan of the Cursed Arm quickly dodged bullets firing from Bruno's gang members and threw three of his small black daggers with the force of bullets without any visible movement, as the three daggers hit their marks with the gang members screaming in pain with one of them clenching his legs before dying three to four seconds later by a stray bullet in the head.

One of Bazdilot's men used his magecraft and threw a lightning strike at Bruno's thug who got zapped and screamed in agony after he's shot, then his scream faded out as he went offline.

A Bruno thug managed to decapitate one of Bazdilot's men in the head with a machete.

One of Bazdilot's men launched his fire, likely magecraft, at Bruno's thug in the chest and his eyes started to glow red and smoke poured out of his mouth before he collapsed into the ground.

The Hassan of the Cursed Arm threw two black daggers into a man whose hand got skewered and impaled into his neck.

A Bruno thug managed to stab Bazdilot Cordelion in the rib cage with the knife. Mr. Cordelion activated his Reinforcement magecraft and punched through the guy's ribcage, grabbing it and lifting him into the air before dropping the poor bastard as he ripped the thug's heart out, covering his left arm with blood.

Bruno grabbed a grenade launcher and fired at two mages who were activating magic shields from gunfire. While it can protect almost anything, it still can not protect the back as Bruno fired from a blind spot angle. The explosion warped the shield from the side, picking the two mages up and hurling them backward into the ground, where they lay motionless. "Screw you magic wizards, not so invisible now!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bazdilot Cordelion unleashed his magecraft and fired lightning bolts, hitting one of Bruno's men. The charge then jumped to another one and then to another one. In less than a few seconds, four smoking corpses fell to the ground.

The Hassan of the Cursed Arm threw smaller black daggers with extreme speed and surged towards the Bruno and Bazdilot's group, too fast for some of them to react but too slow to leap into a cover or trigger their magecraft barriers. Some had daggers embedded in their faces or chests. Others were hit in the joints and lost either a limb or a joint.

"Oh my god!" was all Bruno managed to say before he placed two round of bullets directly into a magus' head and chest with his double barrel shotgun. "Bloody wizards and their magic," he spits on the ground as he grumbled. "Should have gone back to where you came from!" He noticed that Bazdilot was slowly falling back with his men to the other door.

"Cordelion!" Bruno shouted at him "Don't you dare run away from me!"

Bazdilot Cordelion simply took out the knife from his rib cage and threw it at one of Bruno's men next to him.

Bruno turned to see the man next to him fall as the knife dug deep into the man's head. He took a breath and ordered the remaining of his men to retreat as they ran to the other door. "Let's get out of here, get everyone to take the ledgers, account books, and everything! Don't let the cops get their hands on them!"

Hassan-i-Sabbah quickly struck the heart of one of Bazdilot's men with the dagger and one of the lungs. He twisted the dagger a little and wretched it out as he turned to face another of Bazdilot's men and put the dagger through his eye. The Assassin took off his right arm that was wrapped in cloth and unleashed it, ripping away from his flesh and flapping like a one-winged spear to a nearby person.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" one of Bazdilot's men yelled as he used two overturned tables as cover. "We are not going to survive facing that servant!" As Bazdilot Cordelion turned to see one of his men get the tentacle-like arm into his chest and his heart pulled out.

"Get the girl," Bazdilot Cordelion ordered his men. "We are getting out of here, the police will be here soon enough." One of his men grabbed the small cage with the girl inside and dashed to the door with the rest of his group while being shot at.

Bazdilot Cordelion grabbed the doorknob, only to get impaled by a black spear through the door which he opened his eyes in shock. The door soon got sliced in half with him too, revealing to be Achilles.

"Sorry, mages," Achilles said to them, whose facial expressions suddenly changed to a horrified "we're fucked" look. "Can't let you leave here, not without the girl," the hero of The Iliad announced as he noticed the girl inside of the cage and started to mow down his opponents effortlessly while they were hopelessly shooting him with their guns and magecraft. The ones not immediately struck down were variously crushed, stabbed, choked or shot by their own deflected bullet.

All they could do was scream at their fellow compatriots as one of the poor mages was slammed up onto the ceiling by Achilles, then sliced in half by Achilles' sword. All he could do was scream horribly as he died, and the two halves of his corpse dropped onto the floor behind Achilles as he continued his attack, not even looking back.

The last trapped mage accepted his inevitable death as he got a spear to the face.

"Well, that was easy," Achilles said as he pulled out his spear from the last mages' head. "You should have seen the face they were making when they saw me. Their attacks had no effect on me."

"Did you find anything that looked important to you?" Hassan of the Cursed Arm asked as he ate the heart, which Achilles shook his head. "Well, I did find something...or more like a person." Assassin grabbed the small cage with the girl inside, who backed away until she had her back pressed into the bars, as her face was full of fear seeing the blood stained servants. "This girl looks to be important, as I heard them talking about something to do with her blood."

Achilles stared at the girl as he was studying her. "Hmm, well let's take her with us. I don't think we can give her to the police yet." Achilles smashed the keylock with his spear, pulling the girl out of the cage. She did not make a fuss when he carried her in his arm. "Girl, make sure that you keep hold of my hand, it is going to be a bumpy ride."

* * *

 _In the shipyard and the areas around it_

"Can someone in charge tell me what the hell is going here!?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked his comrades as they took cover behind their police cars and barricades. "And don't keep me in suspense, guys!" The police group returned fire back at the gang members

"It's a bad scene, Jeffery," Detective Valerio replied. "Two of our men scouting stumbled right into a war between gang members and servants." He pointed at the group of men.

"The gang members were trying to get inside their headquarters. We've had them cornered, but they opened fire," Detective Augustus added, nodding his head toward a nearby building. "We're keeping 'em pinned down, but those officers are bleeding to death."

Jeffery Smith glanced over the hood of the car toward the two officers lying, bleeding on the ground. " _A bad scene was an understatement_ ," he thought as he took a look at the criminals who were using their cars as cover. _"Let's see what they have in their hands. Heckler & Koch G3, IMI Uzi, AKM, Franchi LF-57, Ruger Mini-14, and Steyr AUG i. God, they are well armed with so many guns, I bet that they have __Browning M2, M60,_ _Barret M82 in their_ _armory."_ However, the usual: when the job needs to get done, the feds were there to do it, which supposedly the feds had jurisdiction on this one, the area that is so close to their government headquarters. Supposedly, according to the latest word back from the headquarters, the feds were supposed to know about this area and its history but it seems that no word was mentioned of that place.

"Where the hell is Special Weapons?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked curtly "They were supposed to be here any second now."

"They are tied up in a traffic accident down in the highway," Detective Augustus replied with a grimace. "Most of our helicopters are still getting repaired and two just started to pilot. I didn't think we would end up seeing them in use, as those damn servants shot down one of our choppers, it was a real mess."

"Well, we're suckin' hind tit until they get here to provide cover fire," said an officer named Regger crouched behind the rear of the car. "Mills and Johnson won't last much longer. We need an assault vehicle to get to 'em."

"Shit, what the hell went wrong?! There wasn't supposed to be this much resistance!" Sergeant Jeffery Smith yelled as he took a pot shot at the gang member. "How the hell did they have so much firepower here and we are getting our asses kicked here." Jeffrey continued, as one of his men got shot in the chest and fell down to the ground.

"I knew there was something going on here!" Detective Augustus added his own scent. "I cannot believe there was activity right under our noses and no one bothered to take their effects of searching this place. And there's something flying in the sky!"

"What is it? A drone?" Regger guessed as he looked up in the sky.

"No, it is that flying ship back there," Detective Valerio answered his question. "You know the vehicle that the servants used to take off when they robbed the museum." The Solar Ship of the Dark Night fire several beams of light that sink a ship in the yard with nearby buildings caught on fire or demolish a sizable portion of it. "Holy shit!"

"Haaaaaa! let me burn you with the radiance of the sun, look upon me- and despair!" A proud disembodied laughter echoed from the flying ship. "Haaa!"

"Well, one of those servants is in there, shoot laser everywhere!" Detective Augustus said as he tries to see him much closer with his own eyes. "I still tell that he is from Egyptian!"

"Yeah, I can see him on my phone, someone took a picture already to show it!" Detective Augustus showed his cell phone with the title _"The mysterious Egyptian flying ship appears once more over the shipyard, Police urge nearby residents to be cautious."_ "I am betting those damn servants are up to something right here and now!" "Well, I can hope that someone can actually get a clear picture of him!" He hope that new report crew who are probably almost here to unload their video equipment and film it

"Yeah, I got it now as we have better something to do about this then about that flying ship. We need a large cover for our men to push up and get the wounded out of the fight," Officer Regger pointed out. "If we wait too long, then those poor bastards will bleed to death or catch it from a stray bullet."

Sergeant Jeffery Smith turned to notice an abandoned truck filled with barrels that had petrol into them. An idea popped into his head. He took a short, pistol-gripped shotgun from one of the other officers. "I'm gonna go chat with those assholes," he said to Regger, handing him the scattergun. "When I give the signal, give me a little cover."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking right now!?" Detective Augustus yelled back as he noticed what Jeffery Smith was going to do. "This is going to be a crazy idea of yours!" The Detective pulled down the truck's boot support, which contained a barrel full of petrol, and stabbed a hole with a knife in it as the gasoline poured down to the ground.

"Yes, I am," Sergeant Jeffery Smith shouted as he racked the slide of the .12-gauge riot gun, jacking a shell into the chamber. "Light the match very soon!" He climbed into the truck and started the engine, as Augustus knew precisely what he intended to do. It didn't exactly make him feel comfortable that Jeffery knew what he was going to do, as there is only one way to get to those wounded officers, and that was to put something between those damn gang members and the downed cops.

He put the shotgun down on the seat beside him and tucked the barrel in between the seat cushion and the backrest so that the weapon wouldn't slide around. Then, holding the driver's door open, he turned the key in the ignition and floored the accelerator pedal, out of reverse, hoping the sidewalk and fishtailing toward the barricade, blasting through the barricade while criminals opened on the truck that was rapidly approaching them with everything they had before they noticed that it was not going to stop and tried to get out of the way. The Detective took out a lighter and ignited the flame as it went down to a straight line, right in the middle of the path.

The Sergeant jumped out of the door. The truck knocked down the barricade as it continued along. It then crashed into a car and exploded sets, some of the criminals on were on fire or flying into the air.

"Go, go, go!" Jeffery Smith said as he waved his hand to his men. "Come on! Come on! Get' em out of here! Now!" Several cops ran forward from their barricade, staying low and keeping their head down as they dragged their fallen brother officers back to safety behind their barricade while others moved fast to deal with the changing situation. The gang members decided to race for the building while the officers moved into new positions, laying down a heavy field of bullets firing. They took down five of them trying to retreat back into the door of the dilapidated building that was their home base which Jeffery blasting rapid-fire through the car door and blowing two of the member off their feet.

Jeffery Smith felt the hairs crawling on the back of his neck and spun around, holding his shotgun ready to see anyone come his way which there was no one. He exhaled heavily. His nerves were hair-triggering sensitive. He was getting too old for this crazy sort of actions.

He stared up to see a news chopper arriving at the scene and watched it briefly, frowning and tossing the shotgun back into the police car. He reached inside his gun hold and drew the pistol as Detective Augustus and Detective Valerio came running up to him.

"Jeffery, you okay?" Valerio asked, a concerned expression on his face as he quickly gave him a once-over to see if he was wounded.

"Yeah," Jeffery Smith replied curtly, still wired, still in combat mode, knowing that they weren't finished yet. Not by a long shot. "Let's get the rest of 'em," he said as the rest of his men took their positions, ready to storm into the building.

Augustus was out of breath and panting heavily. "Jeffery, we just got an order from Chief Davis. Secure perimeters, surround the area and wait for backup. Let no one get out and escape."

"What?" said Jeffery Smith, with anger and astonishment. "Wait for what kind of backup?"

"I don't know, some bullshit special team from the government," said Detective Augustus, who was also sounding equally annoyed. "Feds, DEA, NSA, or CIA, who knows?" He paused to take a deep breath. "Christ, I'm out of shape. This weather is freezing me."

Sergeant Jeffery Smith looked back toward the building that the gang members had entered. He compressed his lips into a tight grimace and shook his head. "We let those bastards get dug in deep now, we'll have to level the whole building to get 'em out." It was typical. Months of work trying to flush out the headquarters of criminals, listening to the street noise, paying off informants and milking every lead for everything they had and the place where they're holed up and stashing all their drugs and ordinance.

It happened that way so often in police work back in the past, if it happened now. And now that they had the damn bastards pinned down and trapped, the feds wanted to come in and hog the whole show, taking all the credit. Well, to be fair on that statement, city police forces generally don't have a very good opinion of the FBI, which was due to the traditional role of the FBI as investigators of police corruption and to other law enforcement organizations with their smart ass words and their advanced technology that gave them a huge start over the normal police technology. Now in recent years, the CIA and FBI rivalry have the NSA entered into their rivalry to create a triangle where nobody likes each other or feels inclined to share information, thus making an already bad situation worse with normal police seeing them all of the same.

"All right, surround the area in the shipyard and secure each one," Sergeant Jeffery Smith ordered his men as they slowly spread out the place while the reinforcement, who just arrived here, dropped out more SWAT men. "Watch out for stragglers, check the windows and doors!" Typical. And God only knew what the gang members had in there. Their arsenal would include everything from machine guns to grenades to LAWS rockets and bazookas. Give them time to dig in and get set up, thought Jeffery, and the only way to flush them out of there would be to nuke the whole damn block. It would turn into a firefight that would last for hours, possibly even days. Fire would break out, and these old tenement buildings would go like tinderboxes. The media would have another field day, shooting lots of dramatic footage and screaming about police overkill. "Damn it, what in hell was Chief Davis thinking?"

"What should we do with that flying ass ship?" Detective Augustus asked the sergeant as they both stared at the flying ship. "Shoot that damn thing down with rockets?"

"No, we leave that flying vehicle alone as long as that person who's piloting that thing isn't shooting us down with laser beams, then we can mind our own police business for now," Sergeant Jeffery Smith answered him as he looked around the area. "Speaking all, where the hell is the rest of those called servants? We have not seen them since we got here. Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Could they have been down at the dock?" Detective Augustus guessed as he checked the bodies that either had arrows, knives, swords, or spears wounded on their body. "Or are they inside the buildings?" He studied one of the victims who had a knife stabbed into his throat. As in, it was pushed forward very brutally. "God knows what they are doing here."

"Let's hope that they don't attack us," Sergeant Jeffery Smith said to him. "Because I really do not want my men to face them in combat." He heard helicopters approaching with news crews holding cameras or on the ground, setting up their stuff with a group of people crowding around. It would be much longer with television sets all over the country watching by the hundreds, even thousands of people and with luck, the video would hit the internet and be seen by millions.

God, it was just what he wanted, "Can someone put police barricades outside the perimeters! The next thing I want is people trying to sneak in!"

* * *

Inside the building, Bruno's group wasn't wasting any time. They were scrambling about like demented worker ants in the dingy, brick-walled loft, dimly illuminated by skylights twenty feet overhead, with heavy boilerplate shutters fastened over the broken windows and open steel cabinets filled with racks of weaponry and ammunition lining the walls. More cases of ammo and grenades were stacked up on the floor, as well as crates of Cannabis, also known as marijuana.

There was no thought of retreat in their mind.

"All right get your weapons up!"

Someone hand me that grenade!"

"Get back up now!

"Where is the rest of our group?!"

"They are down in that warehouse with those groups of those so-called magic magi or some shit!"

"I got the automatic weapons!"

"Quick! Take this ammo!"

"Let's go! Let's go!"

That was when Bruno and several of his men arrived with ledger account books and everything that was important. "What's the situation in the area?" he asked as he sat down on a chair to catch his breath.

"It quite possibly might be the biggest shitstorm I ever saw," the henchman answered him, which caused him to facepalm himself.

"I need numbers here buddy. Causalities, damage report, the sites with the most trouble. Also, have you heard anything on Sparky?" he explained

"You want damage reports and trouble sites, just look out the window. You want casualties, well I can tell you the number of our group is not going to be the same the next morning with the cops and those fuck freak shows slaughtering our men!" the henchman said while twiddling his thumbs. "And I thought you didn't like Sparky anyway and why do you call him that name."

Burno sighed at the statement. "What is wrong with those freaks? Don't they have anything better to do than leaving the mess all over my work? Sparky is our getaway driver and the reason why he is called that name is that I shoved his face into a fuse box. It's how he got his twitch name. Someone give me a gun right now!"

The group could hear the sirens outside, and the whupping of helicopter's blades overhead. They knew that they were well enough equipped to stand off a small army and that nothing short of a bomb would force them out of the building. They knew that the police would never go that far. It was going to be a brutal stand-off, a nose-to-nose slugfest to the death.

In a frenzy of activity, the members tripped weapons out of the racks, jamming in the ammunition clips. Breaking out an M-60 machine gun, several M-203 grenade launchers and AK-47's, as H&K MP-5's and chopped-down shotguns, they loaded up for bear, suiting up with Kevlar vests and some of them psyching themselves up for the conflict by snorting cocaine.

"Is everyone ready!?" Bruno asked his men who cheered back. "Alright now, let those cops come to us!"

"Remember, when you see the freaks, shoot them. Never fails."

Then there was a sudden, deafening crash as one of the skylights overhead imploded in a rain of glass as, as if in answer to the shouted challenge, a loud, bone-chilling, and unearthly trilling sound filled the loft. Something came flying down through the ruptured skylight, something huge and indefinable that landed with a jarring thump in the center of the floor.

Bruno and his men whirled their weapons, prepared to face the sudden threat, but there was no way that they could have been prepared for what they did face. They stared with their jaws slack and their eyes wild.

"I gladly accept that challenge of yours," a Black Knight that wore a draconic suit of armor with a helmet that glowed eyes of doom. "Try not to die that fast, it would be a shame to do so."

They opened fire. They didn't know who she was or what she was. The screaming started right now.

"Fire at that bitch!"

"Kill that freak!"

"What the hell are you?"

"I am the Storm King and you are all my lambs, sent forth to the slaughter to appease me." The Wild Hunt of the horde simply answered to them. "But I am still not appeased."

* * *

 **Sorry, it took so long to update this story as I have a busy life which slows me down but I would try my best to update so as possible. So in the chapter, I have summoned** **Beowulf, Brynhildr, and** **Joan of Arc which I admit that I don't want to summon her as she starts to appear way too often when Fate Grand Order was released but Joan of Arc's personality is easy to write than another one. So here is part 2 of shipyard battle which the next chapter would be the last one. Yes, I do know some of magu were easily kill by normal gang member by guns and explosions because one, I don't how magu actually fight against normal people who use guns and two, I only show magu can not** **automate steam roll over normal people just because they have magecraft does not mean it is automated win for them and nor does it make them untouchables but I did show what would happen if the gang member get hit by magecraft which it not pretty to look at or get hit by it.**

 **I am really bad at write down battle scene because it is really hard to describe to you and balance it. So the next summon would be** **Siegfried, Skuld, and someone that I have not able to pick yet.**

 **Time to answer some of the Guest reviews**

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 4 This a dumb question how big is their front door, Darius III is 11 feet tall and Babbage is a guy in a mech suit:** The front door is a double door.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 4 Have you tried to explain the Nasuverse or the Fate series to your friends, to me it wasn't easy:** I did explain to my friends and it was hard to say this in simple words, as Nasu Kinoko's works have a nasty habit of setting up incredibly complex and detailed rules regarding what is possible and what is not possible and how people meet the energy requirements for what they do, then having a character with some really rare ability break those rules. Needless to say, the rules in the Nasuverse are extremely complicated to the point of having your brain hurt to try to understand it. Even for me, who has studied and learned this magecraft in the wiki page for two years before I started to write this story, as you can't just makeup stuff with magecraft and expect Nasuverse fans to accept it, who then argues over whether that magecraft makes sense to their point of view. In fact, I don't really know how magi fight with other magi or normal people really looks like, as it was never shown that much or what is the most simple combat or mundane utility magecraft or said about what did Clock Tower teach their students about the basic magecraft and even the Holy Church combat skills with their students.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 4 I noticed a saber servant hasn't been summoned yet. I get their methods are too straightforward and predictable, but every other normal class of servant has been summoned. I'm surprised the class that has appeared most are berserkers and riders** : Well, it is because a lot of people choose Saber class when they write their stories for the first time as their servants. Sometimes it is Archer or Lancer class which it's more or less the same. The reason why most of the servants in my story are Berserkers and Riders class is that I want servants that have not been used.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 4 in the scene where Benjamin and Enkidu were standing in line at an ice cream shop and there was that one lady in front of them, was that a Fujimura cameo** : Yes, it was the female protagonist (Gudako) from official Let's Play FGO manga.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 5 How old is Flanna?:** Age 23

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 5 Laurence, thanks for answering several questions. In regards to Emiya Alter, dude used to be EMIYA until he ran into the crazy b!h was known as Kiara Sessyon and may have bought into her crazy...Also, nice use of Cursed Arm Hassan's back story from f/go. Servants feel like magical white elephants with all the power of a tactical nuke...it feels like f/go, only without working command seals, and no Chaldea structure or clear enemies. Instead of a secret battle royal where it's killed or be killed to the point where you have to watch your own back regarding your battle buddy, you have a series of incidents that result in several misunderstandings, the accidental summons of legendary and infamous individuals, and a multi-side war brewing where your more likely to get back-stabbed by fundamentalists Nuns, deluded alchemists, and the American government...and a normal teenage boy who's trying to cope with the sudden 180 his life suddenly taken when he accidentally opened Pandora 's box** : Thanks for saying that. Yeah, the servants are like white elephants who are in consideration as a bomber lemming resting on the nuke button and cannot return back, which Benjamin has to watch over them without command seals, who more or less would not follow his orders very much, really. Since there are no secret battles for a wish or enemies who won't be much of a fight scene, that is more like swatting a fly. Benjamin would have to deal with a series of incidents that have fundamentalist church members who want to hunt down the heretic who have the Holy Grail, mislead magi who take interest in the Holy Grail to grant their wish and governments who have taken interest in them.

Benjamin's life turned 180 degrees and has the stress of commanding a three-front war. Also, I'm surprised by how many servants don't really care about the Holy Grail. I'd expect heroes to be more ambitious and given that most of their lives have been tragic, you'd think they'd have more wishes. But I think that most of the servants in GO didn't answer the call for an HGW but for the protection of human history is probably why.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 8 Are we going to know some sort of revelation about the sibling's grandfather like (this might be already answered) how did he get or create a holy grail and does he know that Zelretch is trolling vampire magician that lived over at least two hundred years. Also is he going back to see Ben and Flanna and help about their situation also if he's traveling over the world I doubt he uses a cane I bet he's like Joseph Joestar in JJBA part 3 inexplicably muscular and a really silly personality** : This has already been answered at least three times, as there is nothing dramatic about Benjamin and Flanna's grandfather, who only met Zelretch (he does not know the true face of him) during a business trip and became friends with him, then exchanged gifts which are Relics and Catalysts. No, Grandpa is not Joseph Joestar, as those types of cliches about the main characters who have special backgrounds or connections are getting old.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 9 How do Stheno and Euryale think of Ben and Flanna if they been summoned despite looking like little girls unlike their younger sister Medusa? Also, Hotblooded crazy Hijikata Toshizou Berserker which was quite unexpected.** : The Gorgon sisters would tease and flirt with Benjamin and Flanna, also because the Gorgon sisters are goddesses, they are extremely lazy servants as, without the command seals, it is going to be a problem to actually get them to do any orders. They prefer to walk around wherever the other servants are working and watch them, as though they think they're a foreman on the job site. They generally refuse to perform any tasks that Benjamin suggests they do.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 11 Are Ben and Shirou going to cross paths or bump into each other without like Ben not knowing Shirou is a magus and Shirou not knowing that Ben is the mastermind** : They would cross paths without realizing it. Bumping into each other and then apologizing is so cliche.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 15 Which of Artoria's forms will appear as separate characters? Saber, Saber (alter), Saber (lily), Lancer, Lancer (alter), MHX, MHX (alter). Only Artoria (saber) going with Shirou after the war, right? What will Benjamin's relationship with MHX (Alter) be like? She's my favorite version of Artoria for obvious reasons (Star Wars)** : Alright to clear this up of which Artoria alternate versions are going to appear in my story, that is normal Saber, Saber (alter), Saber (lily), Lancer Alter, and normal Artoria Lancer. Yes, normal Artoria is going home with Shirou after the war. Benjamin's relationship with MHX (Alter) would be like an adorable cat that needs to be pet.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 15 If Iya dies due to her homunculus body, will she or her counterpart be summoned as a caster or will she somehow get a normal lifespan?** : There will be no such thing as that.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 21 A way that Jackie and Alice to meet Bols would be where the Jeagers go to that village they burned down and they could act like they were slaves especially Jackie with her clothes and Bols would take them to the capital to meet his family and becomes friends with his daughter and maybe add a scenes where Jackie and Alice start to develop attachment for them in a way they become part of the family like Jackie always wants a mother and they would try to protect them** : That could be a good one.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 23 In the akame ga kill x over how about the servants create teigu like weapons for the people they will recruit to protect them self's like for example Sayo getting a bow like teigu and for the rwby x over how about the servants recruit humans and faunus to make the world not hate the faunus and instead concentrate on the Grimm also to recruit the Faunus servants like Chiron, Atlanta, and Tamamo because of their animal features makes look like faunus** : The teigus weapons are really hard to create and get ingredients as it said the First Emperor gathered many materials and hired many scientists throughout the world to make strong weapons and defenses. Many Teigu were created from the remains of Danger Beasts that had unique powers, imbuing the equipment with special abilities. Many weapons and armor type of Teigu were forged from a rare metal called Orichalcum. It's going to be hard for servant's standards.

The RWBY x over is another good idea with the servants focused on making the world a better place with faunus and humans.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 21 How will Flanna react to Jackie wish for the Grail** : Flanna would be fine with Jackie latching onto her as she can be a surprisingly good kid.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 21 will Gilles de Rais (Saber or Caster) be a more comedic character like thinking that Flanna is Jeanne reincarnation that constantly grabbing her by the leg or waist that unless next chapter ruler is actually Jeanne herself so you can scrap that Idea** : That idea is scrapped the moment Jeanne was summoned.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 23 Hey are you still thinking of adding Sylvie from teaching feeling in the story and if so with the whole war how about one the servants find her and bring her to Benjamin's house** : Rejoice, Sylvie is in the chapter here and the idea of yours is here.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 26 Does covering Diarmuid mole on his face with a band-aid cuts off the effects the wiki says "Any woman who gazes upon the spot instantly fell in love with him"** : I think it does cover up the curse unless you are blind.

 **Guest chapter 19. Apr 27 What will Arturia's reaction going to be on Monthy Phyton? Mordred and Merlins too?** : Arturia, depending on her mood, if it was her from fourth Holy Grail War, she would rage and yell the mockery of this movie. If this was her from Fate/hollow ataraxia, she would be amused by that. Mordred would grab her sword and smack the tv. Merlins would just laugh it off.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 28 Is there any plans for Sigma (Maiya son) appearing any time** : Not for now as Sigma has only appeared in three to four scenes in Fate/strange fake, which the update is slow to translate into English and a new novel is coming really slowly, like in a year.

 **Guest chapter 26. Apr 29 Does Vlad extra look way more berserker like then Vlad Apocrypha in fate grand order Vlad Apocrypha is put in the berserker class** : Sane-looking gentleman standing gallantly in a white background while holding a lance (Berserker) and Insane-looking old man holding nothing, standing like a badass in a bloody background (Lancer). Yeah! I see the logic here, which he sounds outright righteous and gentle to his Wife and needlessly cruel and preach to his enemies.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 3 Will Archimedes be a good guy or a bad guy?** : He would still more likely to be a bad guy, but not with so many servants watching him and they can kick his ass much of the time, he never fights the heroes himself in Fate/Extella The Umbral Star since this is after the game, he pretty much gives up his plan, really.

 **Guest chapter 19. May 4 Wait, Justeaze will be a SERVANT? How strong she will be?** : As Ruler class, she is strong with her Noble Phantasm, that is almost a complete version of the Third Magic and can incarnate someone's soul and allow them to realize immortality, granting them an unlimited source of magic due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine which Ruler's incomplete version allows her to transfer someone's soul to another body/object without the soul-degrading, as well as partially incarnate a Heroic Spirit as a Servant.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 7 If Emiya Archer is summon does that mean he knows of Ben and flanna future and what will happen to them also after the war will he go back to his original time** : No, he does not know Benjamin and Flanna's future as they are one of the normal people you'd see anywhere and just another face you would never look twice at. No, Emiya Archer would not go back to his original time as his home is dead to him.

 **Guest chapter 19. May 8 OMG! TURNS OUT, ARCHER ALTER EMIYA IS NOT FROM CCC TIMELINE BUT FROM THE ORIGINAL TIMELINE, OR MORE ACCURATELY, HEAVENS FEEL ROUTE-"MIND OF STEEL" ENDING!** : Now, that is a plot twist there.

 **Guest chapter 19. May 8 Are we gonna include Kiara Sesyoin into the story?** : Yes, she is going to appear in my story.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 21 Kiara Ssessyoin x Archer Alter - is it gonna be? And are you gonna summon Kiara or is she going to be alive in the story?** : I am not sure as the line between them looks like Archer Alter wants to kill her or avoid her. She would be a servant.

 **Guest chapter 19. May 8 Is Emiya alterxSakura going to happen?** : Not sure, since like he is going to be breaking down because he's slowly regaining his identity when he sees Sakura and Illyasviel von Einzbern face to face.

 **Guest chapter 19. May 8 BOOM!-Property damage! THIS LINE CRACKS ME UP EVERY TIME** : I got that line from team fortress 2 comics.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 15 Is it OK for Chiron to back off from mage hunting to train Ben how to defend himself** : Yeah when they are done with the shipyard event then he will train Benjamin.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 15 will Arturia Lancer Alter take off her armor?** : When she takes a shower, sleeps or relaxes.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 24 Will you be using OC in the other x over ideas like a summoner to call them to those worlds** : No, I would not use those ideas of OC

 **Guest chapter 26. May 25 Just got a crazy idea: Make Cu Chulainn(lancer-fate stay night) sing: "Down to the old pub instead"** : ...Sure, I'll take that idea when Lancer meets Shirou once again.

 **Guest chapter 1. May 24 Will your characters gonna go to the reverse side of the world?** : I am not even sure that is a place or habit for the Phantasmal Species. He would die if he set foot into that place.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 20 Managed to find out how Charles Babbage looks like: here is a web page for a picture** : You cannot put image link here in fanfiction.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 30 Your work is awesome. You have my full support. Keep it up!** : Thank you.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 31 If one of Bens girls, were to have kids with him, will the children be like half servants or something similar** : Either, half servants or a normal human with no special powers or talents. Take your pick.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jun 3 Are you gonna do a Benjamin x Ereshkigal, because in Grand Order she is a Tsundere Like Rin, and like Ishtar. In fact, a lot more than them TOGETHER, due to loneliness, resulting in her gigantic crush on the protagonist and her desperate attempts to look evil and uncaring** : For the love of god, I said no more romance ideas for Benjamin.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 25 Rather than summoning Lancer version, rather summon caster version of Cu Chulainn: Np is less Op is weak, but skilled fighter( enough to outsmart EMIYA on his own-Fate Grand Order) in fanfic usually always use Lancer, it would be good SOME change for at least** : I would summon Cú Chulainn in double summon class as both Lancer and Caster class, which his outfits are blue skinsuit with some heavy armor and with a protective amulet, a wolf's head holding a crescent moon from the Fate Prototype. This is a change for Cú Chulainn with almost all of his skills and Noble Phantasms combined into one person.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 28 When Siegfried saves Sheele will she fall in love with him because he saved her because it would interesting to see them interact with each other after the battle** : Sure, that would be a really good idea despite looking a bit ridiculous when they stand next to each other of how tall he is (190cm) and how short she is (160 cm)(5'3").

 **Guest chapter 26. May 28 In Karna vs Esdeath will be after she returns than does that mean the Jaegers will be formed and if so which servants will join Karna against them because Esdeath is mostly shown with them so how about Siegfried, Paracelsus, Caesar, Sasaki or Musashi, Hans, and Lancelot** : Regardless of battle, the Jaegers would still be formed as the death of Esdeath's former elite team, the Three Beasts which because Karna involved a fight with her, that caused The Empire to take those servants' threat a lot more seriously now and they reacted with a mixture of shock and alarm because there is someone who can go toe to toe with Esdeath, the high-ranking general of the Empire, who estimated that would take an entire army as well as ten Teigu-users on Akame's level to take her down. And Karna was able to push her back off by himself without any backup. Also, there is Siegfried who can emerge unscathed with his Noble Phantasm Armor of Fafnir that is almost literally more scar tissue than skin. Those two servants are able to give Esdeath to feel that they are a worthy opponent to her and able to give her a sense of fear.

The servants that would appear in Akame ga Kill crossovers, which are Karna, Siegfried, Oda Nobunaga, Paracelsus, Lancelot, EMIYA, Charles-Henri Sanson, Medea, Sasaki Kojirou, Cú Chulainn, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Robin Hood, Mata Hari, and Ryougi Shiki(Saber). Yeah, I know this servant's list is pretty much overpowerful for a power level but they are not going to steamroll the whole story as Akame ga Kill's world is more like a politics and skirmish than fighting a battle despite how the manga and anime show it.

I am going to make Akame ga Kill's world into a realistic way of black and gray morality and focus on the aftermath of the Empire who implied that it is beyond redemption or reform. Here is some deconstructed list that I think would be put in a realistic scenario:

 **Prime Minister Honest** : It is clear that everything he does is for evil or being a monstrous hedonist, well since he ran from his responsibilities to pursue other activities while engorging himself with food and whoremonger, resulting in the realm falling into ruin, debt, and starvation that caused no small amount of trouble leaves the responsibilities of ruling to his more competent advisors because of that Honest surrounds himself with sycophants who became as bloated and corrupt, either insane or incompetent (even those are under extreme question at this point) rather than honest and competent advisers as he fills the Council who are doing as they please, the treasonous schemes and secrets that are occurred right under his Honest's nose that boil over into a civil war soon enough when crack are show.

Sure, having a 0% approval rating makes him well-known, feared and ultimately hated by everyone in the Empire, that even most of his own subordinates unwillingly serve him with much effort, so he actually has very few competent supporters who can win his war for him and zero public support which he is not realizing that it is difficult to rule over millions of people who want him dead. Near to the end of the Empire, various advisers and officials decided to switch sides and parlay his actions for a plum position in the new government.

 **The puppet Emperor (Makoto)** : Well, since he is secretly a figurehead controlled by other elements but he still have some real authority which he is still officially the emperor, and soon comes to realise that whatever his advisors tell him to do, they have to obey any public proclamations he makes or the illusion will be broken. If he ever gaining an urge to grow stronger, acknowledging that he should do something then he would realize himself raised to be a puppet has no chance in a place full of schemes no matter how much he wants to be strong.

 **The corrupt regime of the Empire was successfully overthrown by the Revolutionary Army** : Sure, the Revolutionary Army won, they have to deal with the fact that the Emperor (Makoto) was the last king of a nearly thousand-year-old dynasty and trying to put someone new in that place, creating new alliances and making the new government legitimately acceptable to people in a power vacuum is pretty hard. Turns out, killing the last Emperor doesn't really serve as much of a conflicted killer for other social and political issues, or at least not in the long run. Uniting warring factions against a common enemy is easier said than done, and just because these factions are working together now doesn't mean the differences or grudges between the lot will vanish or be forgotten, especially when the dust settles. Since they united behind one leader with one purpose. Now their purpose died with the corrupt Empire. Now they've got as many armies as there are men with gold in their purse, and everybody wants something different. Backstabbing doesn't prepare you for a fight. And that's all the realm is now back way it started once again, back-stabbing and scheming and arse-licking and money-grubbing. The aftermath would still bring with it much war, destruction and political turmoil and tension, rather than the end of warfare and civil order. Also, usurping the reigning monarch can have devastating consequences, even when justified and necessary.

 **Rebuilding and Reformation from scratch** : It is not that easy to build from scratch as the society rebuilt itself on the bones of the old ones. Not because it was the sensible solution, but because it was easier to build on something that already exists rather than starting everything from the beginning. It was easier to build something on the bones of the fallen ones. The lesson is the same one: pushing reforms too far, too fast and primed to ram against the culture of the rest of the ruling class gets you a massive mess in a very short space of time. The result would be relatives having to try mitigating the disaster with hurried repeals and attempts at other back-peddling and concessions that even undermine their own agendas.

 **The Revolutionary Army** : Since they are the major rebel force that is fighting against The Empire's government, you would believe the force must command universal respect, right? Wrong, low-rank rebel soldiers don't have any stake in their high commander's quarrels and like to rape and plunder as much as the next army and burning villages, killing innocents, and raping women just like any other army; the country folk hates them just as much as the Empire.

 **Slavery** : Since it is common in the Empire but what would happen when you free them, it screws the economy of the Empire right up, meaning the knock-on effects of the downturn are going to be global in scale. Half the slaves that are liberated starve to death living in the economically frozen ghost city or have nowhere to go, which many of the ex-slaves would try to sell themselves back to the trader ships for sale elsewhere where they at least had enough to eat and somewhere to sleep. Many former slaves are much worse off and having trouble surviving now they are free as there are limited alternate possibilities are since they are so used being a slave as half of the Empire's entire economy was based on the training and export of slaves. Whoever is in charge of the Empire is going to attempts to rebuild the territory to a slave-free society.

 **Path of Peace:** A Religious organization sure charismatic religious figures preaching against the corruption of the ones in power whether the Lord has noble goals, but a religious frenzy and the control it has over its population carries with it the threats of riots, chaos, and mob violence. A greater instability hits everybody as many an outlaw, ruffian (male or female), and mercenarily is likely to join up; if only for the promise of regular meals and a stable mode of living that won't get them hanged. They'll still be doing pretty much the same old things, only now it's sanctioned by the clergy.

 **Night Raid's assassinate** **targets** : Sometimes, the tactic of killing the enemy leader or client target doesn't always work or make little to no impact which hardly works in the long term. It also doesn't end the war or even weakens their enemies. They just clear the way for someone else more dangerous rather than helping their allies they acted on their own accord just for personal amusement. Sure sometimes the Night Raid's main targets are abusers of privilege/authority but some of them tried damn hard and mostly succeeded of making money flourish and move the food supply into the Capital city and other places as they were also the pillars stones of leadership and authority which many of them are get kill one by one now there vacant position in the hierarchy where inexperienced second or third in command subsequently rose to power to fill in the graps but unfortunately they were never properly educated and utterly competent which most of them were simply unable to cope with the responsibilities of leadership that cause the condition of each city much worse than before or get replace by much worse leaders.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 18** **I really love this story and the protagonists, Benjamin and Flanna. To be honest I never liked most fate protagonists very much like Kiritsugu and Shirou because of their deluded ideals. Even most comic book superheroes aren't that idealistic and I love superheroes. Hakuno, due to being such a bland character with no personality. The only protagonist I like is the fate/grand order protagonist. Benjamin and Flanna are similar to him/her in various ways. When Benjamin fights Shirou, I hope Ben wins even if it's just barely. Have you seen the anime Re Creators? that show gave me the same kind of vibe as this story** : Thank you for saying that about my OC protagonists which I was trying to make them act and react in a mature way. Benjamin is a person who could reconcile between the ideals and reality while Flanna is more grounded in reality than Kiritsugu, even by way of a well-intentioned extremist. Yes, I have seen the anime Re Creators as it was something different and unique compared to other anime that are more or less the same as there is copy and paste ideas. Benjamin would barely win against Shiro who is an experienced warrior who knows how to deal with enemies with his advantages which EMIYA has to provide backup support as not to get shot by Noble Phantasm's arrows.

I agree with you about not liking most of the Fate protagonists, as they are quite bad and I cringe watching them do the most stupid things. Yes, even most comic book superheroes aren't that idealistic and they don't shove their ideals down someone's throat. Do you know what makes a true hero? Well, in my point of view, a hero needs to know when to abandon principles that limit himself or herself from doing what is right. Being a hero doesn't mean that they are a martyr, it simply means doing what is right even if everyone is not doing it. We as humans have a hard time admiring someone who seems too good or perfect because it only reminds us how mediocre we feel compared to them. Most people adopt that mentality and stay that way instead of realizing that we can overcome some of our flaws. It reminds me too much of the negative nihilistic mindset that has plagued the Marvel and DC comics. At least DC is trying to undo some of the damage with the Rebirth series, but time will tell.

 **Kiritsugu** who can't imagine a practical way to achieve his ideals without some sort of a miracle. He has resorted to wearing away at his soul, and when he learns that the miracle he counted on will never come in spite of everything he did to reach it, he breaks. His so-called speech about that it is necessary and war is hell is a damn ass hypocrisy. His suggestions sound more like orders and recriminations. Also, despite Kiritsugu saying that he has no pride or no honor in him, actually he sounds like an arrogant and proud man who didn't like to listen to the advice of others who tried to give him useful (rather sensible) advice because it clashes with his warped extremist thoughts about what is going on. Being extremist, which sure, a ruthless approach to his problems tend to have rather better results than those who try moderate ones or simply hit the half-measures, but is quick to point out that well-designed and justified ruthlessness can fall apart if challenged from an unexpected or unanticipated angle because there are some blind spots here and there.

Another great weakness of his (aside from the whole, doesn't really trust anyone but himself and maybe Maiya with his plans issue). When faced with someone who doesn't act like your typical Nasuverse mage, his strategies start falling apart (even in canon he was trembling like a frightened lamb at the mere thought of facing Kotomine before the War even started). He's static at this point, as he never really faced a point where he screwed up monumentally. The whole war he sat on his thumbs while the real MVA of the war went out and did shit. Kiritsugu has no faith in anything but his own methods, leading him to sabotage his own allies at the worst possible moment. The fight between Kiritsugu Emiya and Kirei Kotomine in the anime highlight how much Emiya is a glass cannon and a one trick pony. Which is no wonder Kirei was able to defeat and subdue the Mage Killer with not much trouble. Kiritsugue is a hard man and his pride will be his downfall, he is a good man but hard to please and harder to get along with. If he does not bend, he will break as Kiritsugu is not a man of steel. Instead, he is a man of iron and will break before bending.

 **Shirou Emiya** is a lot worse with his idealist ways, as he treats his idealism like Holy Writ that will never be wrong. That can cause him to lose his grip on reality and be blinded by his ideals as being impossibly idealistic, yet not necessarily a bad thing... but only if he actually can keep his sense of perspective. He believes being a Hero of Justice, fighting for the concepts of benevolence, justice, loyalty, and love, in which he believes but he seems more enamored by the idea of this intent on the idea of becoming a hero that he is willing to do just about anything, and he tends not to think about what being a "hero" really means or what you have to do to become one. His obsession and opportunity he found to act as a hero, sacrificing everything else for the sake of others instead of knowing the ideology face-to-face in a realistic and mature way.

Being blinded by the glamorous image of his idealism and of the role that he would play in it, namely Hero of Justice. Experience has not been kind as eventually he was killed as a scapegoat. Even when he died alone, he didn't regret following his dreams, but his existence as a Counter-Guardian changed that. He died because he wasn't willing to stand up and fight against the adversary and abandon his sense of honor to accomplish it. To make it even worse, once he reached his new abilities of Unlimited Blade Works, all checks on his power were removed. He ran himself into the ground as he tried to play hero to do what is right - without fully considering the consequences and treating his new abilities as a power fantasy became drunk with power. That is because when Shirou Emiya got his new abilities by random chance, winning the Holy Grail War, and defeating the undefeated came out of the experience with a rather inflated view of himself, thinking it would be much easier play hero with his new power abilities.

 **Guest chapter 26. May 20** **Servants I'm interested to see:**

- **Francois Prelati (Gilles' teacher, the true owner of Prelati's Spellbook and a powerful illusionist)** : Well, until the next light novel volume comes out, then I should most likely summon when enough information about him is shown.

 **\- Hassan of the Shadow Lantern (By far the most lethal assassin after Azrael)** : Until more information is revealed to me, then I can mostly likely summon him too.

 **\- Jekyll (Unique ability to perform as Assassin and Berserker class)** : he would be summoned in both classes.

 **\- Siegfried (The only Saber next to Mordred I really like)** : I actually like him the most of all Saber classes, which he is going to appear in the next summon, he does have a good fanbase but unfortunately he is overshadowed by Artoria Pendragon and EMIYA in fanfiction stories

 **\- Archer Heracles (with God Hand and Nine Lives)** : Not until more information about his moves are revealed to me

 **\- Caligula** : Really, this guy would attack people the moment he is summoned until the rest of Rome's servants are summoned, then he would be last

 **\- Thomas Edison** : I have mixed feelings about him being one of the first to be summoned.

 **\- Perseus** : I actually want to summon him early but not enough information for me to summon him, which I hope that Fate Grand Order puts him in the game soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (13,213) and sorry that it took a very long time to post this, almost two months now. The reason why it is taking so long to update was that I am learning and trying to pass my driving test on the DMV, which slows my writer creativity, can not sit on my computer much and** **struggle with fear that people would** **critique my work too much** **and can't get my thoughts out which was different for me to think what is going happen next. Trying to get Lord El-Melloi II, Luvia, Rin, Shirou's personality right in one short scene without OOC personality.**

 **Two months of new servants that show, which means I have to rework** **the list of OC servants. I have to remove and add new OC Servants that were hilarious to add into the Fate Grand Order servants list and un** **expected to make it in-game** **.**

 **Add new OC servants:**

 **1: George Washington (Archer/Rider) note: I** **have to summon a servant from America so the reviews can stop asking to summon an OC servant from America and because he is summoned in America, that means he gets blessed with additional skills and noble phantasms. I want to show him as** **a general, learning firsthand how it feels to lead all of your troops straight into a massacre. Not all war heroes are perfect straight from the get-go. In Washington's case, he took careful steps over time to learn and hone his craft of commanding and fighting. He knew what to do, when to do it, and how it had to be done in order to achieve victory.** **At first glance, Washington seems to be the quintessential American icon. A strong leader with powerful convictions, willing to stand up for what's right and use all the power available to him to ensure justice is upheld for all. Polite, but firm, a shining example and a perfect hero, fighting for all the nation he founded stands for.**

 **However, beneath that, there's a different side to Washington. A man who finds himself unworthy of the position he has been granted as the face of a nation. He knows himself to be a flawed man... however, he believes he cannot afford to let people see this side of him. The nation, and indeed the world, needs an idea. not an imperfect human being. And so, he tries his best to keep the flag held high and to be the figurehead the people need him to be.**

 **2:** **Pocahontas (Lancer) note: Wasn't expecting to see Pocahontas here, well since Christopher Columbus was unexpectedly added into the game, so I need someone who can watch him closely** **to act as a rival type character for him** **and if he tries to force his old world values and bring back slavery then he is going get cut down** **ruthlessly** **.** **Her story has been romanticized over the years, and she is a subject of art, literature, and film. This false depiction of her life and struggles has been obscured by the lie of the 'Noble Savage'.**

 **So the** **Innocent Monster skill would be a clever way to integrate the 'noble savage' part of her lore into her real-life self as** **fictionalized events of her life are more famous and have erased her true life** **.** **Pocahontas is a noble, free-spirited and highly spiritual young woman. Although she possesses wisdom beyond her years, she holds nothing but disdain and hatred to those who have contributed to the destruction of her people's culture. She will dislike those who have originated from England on principle, however those who directly profited and contributed towards the attack on her people will be marked for death.** **While intrigued and fascinated by the modern world and its various wonders, she dislikes the way it makes people isolated from each other.**

 **3:** **Enheduanna the Lady of the Heaven (Caster) note: Now I know that this seems random to you but I want an OC servant from the** **Middle East so I picked her because she was the first known holder of the title, "En Priestess," and one of the earliest women in history whose name is known. She was also the first known name and oldest known poet and writer in history.** **She was the "High Priestess" of Sumer and Akkad during the time of Sargon the Great, her father, who ascended as the King of Babylon after the reign of the King of Heroes' Dynasty centuries later.** **At first glance, a person without knowledge on who she actually is will think Enheduanna is an alluring and kindhearted woman with an angelic voice and a seductive body. Although close to the truth of her self, it's truly far from it. She's a mischievous woman and a schemer to an extent that she won't hesitate to spin her words and songs to pull the strings of people. Due to her way of life, people being controlled by her songs was of everyday occurrence.**

 **However, she's in fact not fundamentally evil. While pulling people to what she desired, it was not to an extent that it was without reason, her wish in her new form as a Servant was simple: it's to connect with someone. During her life, she had connected men and gods and pulled the strings of fate for it. Unfortunately, not once has she had the experience of "personal connection." It's not a daring wish that she would give her life for, rather it's more of to pass time and live a satisfying endeavor. As such, something like a "love without restraints."** **For how much humans had evolved in terms of faith and fate? For her who had watched men be a puppet to the gods, she sang for, discovering a new found way of entertainment would be her deepest desire.**

 **Remove the old OC servant:**

 **1:** **Golem Jewish (Berserker) note: I have to remove this servant because my interest died down and I did not have any ideas for him.**

 **2: Penthesilea (Lancer) note: Since she is** **hilarious** **adding into the Fate Grand Order without realizing at some point of time so I have removed her out of the list which the only thing that I don't like about her is that she is** **wearing a breastplate that only covers her breasts and panties for protection of her vital organs, which I would add Greek armor that resembles** **Nephenee's armor from Fire Emblem Tellius to cover that up.**

 **So there were 41 reviews, which is a lot, but some of them were questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones, but I answered those ideas. I will not try to answer all of the reviews. I am not going to answer about summoning an OC servant, complaining about my grammar checks, suggestions for a crossover idea that has been overused already, and trying to give me a very complicated idea that is so confusing and hard for me to answer back to you. I am also not going to answer almost the same questions that some reviews keep repeating over and over. Go, look back to the other chapters to see those types of questions.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **UNSC indomitable: You are welcome and I don't really care it is a** **rip off as long it is something new and feels really unique compared to the usual Shirou x Rin/Saber stories. About S** **hinji, I really don't like** **writers designing a character** **to be so despicable and generally hated** **whose only purpose is to deserve a beating and get it from the hero in a** **cheap way which I feel tired of the hate of that character and just feeling irritated by it.**

 **Xylade: Thanks as I am trying to add more** **dialogue to the original characters and servants as not make them look like background. Yes,** **Fate/Apocrypha manga/anime and Fate/Grand Order game helped me gain the inspiration to write once. Also, I am not going to talk about the Servants that you want to be summoned.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place: Thank you for saying that and that is a good idea** **to convert things to money. Th** **e ship name of Benjamin and Enkidu is Benkidu.**

 **Kuudo Smith: I would summon** **Medusa to have Rider and Lancer class with a Harpe and nail-like dagger attached to a long chain as her main weapon based on the** **First Order anime** **. I would not have Mi** **nato Arisato as a savior or ruler class in my story because this is not a crossover story, this is a Fate stay night. La** **ncelot's** **Noble Phantasm For Someone's Glory would take the Appearance of his Saber class which it is possible to use For Someone's Glory without calling upon the Black Knight's armor. Your** **rambling about other servants is not going to happen as I am not picking favorites. How A** **laya or Gaia react to this event, they are confused as hell which the reason why none of them send their** **agents is because they wait for one of them make the first move which becomes a Mexican standoff as it** **remains unresolved until some outside event makes it possible to resolve it.**

 **ArcherShirou; Thanks, I guess?**

 **Dragongodslayer7: Not really, it is because Benjamin gets distracted by her beauty which is how you would react when seeing a beauty for the first time.**

 **Piddle: Yes, at a later point.**

 **Galer: Unfortunately the issues with the Fate stay Night main character (Shirou Emiya) that's supposed to be an inherently dark take on the genre on the concept of heroes and heroism examines the concept of** **ideals, what it takes to change ideals, and what kind of resolve a person needs to have in order to have a will to support those ideals and a deconstructed character archetype of martyr without a cause, chronic hero syndrome, and other related "hero" archetypes. Which, e** **ven then, he refuses to let go of his need to help people to the point where it starts to look less like idealism and more like a neurotic compulsion (A disorder marked by uncontrollable impulses to perform stereotyped, irrational acts).** **And there is the Fate Zero main character (Kiritsugu Emiya) who is supposed to be an inherently dark take on the genre on the dark and edgy on what does it really take to be a hero of justice, and just how far would you be willing to go to find out and deconstructed character archetypes of necessarily evil / I did what I had to do anti-hero, but to other people's point of view he is** **rather a self-deluded person with a martyr complex, convinced that he could shoulder the burden of his own choices, along with the consequences and grief from all of those he wronged in the process, and still consider his actions to be correct. Both of them** **never adapted, always go for the shortcut to victory, no matter the price, and they believed that it could have given them an edge which in fact that they are a glass cannon and a one trick pony that relies way too much on their skill and has a problem with asking others for help.**

 **Its half assed deconstructions don't really work that well and those main characters from both of the series fixing their problem in the most ineffective way possible,** **flailing about trying to fix things that can not and should not be fixed,** **barely thinking even afterward causes problems** **,** **getting themselves killed in the most stupid way. Which,** **in my defense, one of the things that always drives me batshit about certain** **scenes of animes is the way certain characters act so damn thoughtlessly** **. Well, it's excusable if the character is young and naive or impulsive and half-crocked on power most of the time. But, I hate it when somebody is said to be/acts smart and then turns around and acts stupid and** **rashly in the heat of the moment without really thinking things through, it's more common to see these characters stating what they could do instead of actually doing it** **.** **I think a proper deconstruction should be a mature way, a big hit which at least critically in a realistic way, like the book** **A Song of Ice and Fire** **.**

 **So what would happen if the servants appeared in dark souls or the dark soul's character appeared as servants in fate stay night? It would better** **further into chaos** **or worse** **with disastrous consequences** **in the story.**

 **King0fP0wers chapter 27. Jun 11:** **Angra Mainyu's evil master plan is very simple as it is not so dramatic or complicated that can** **bog down in plots and rigidly-structured plans that make no sense at all. Most of the villain's master plans are actually predictable** **to the point where it's possible to guess what villains would do next and 90% of the time, their goals are something along the lines of "take over the world, corrupt the world, terminate one type of race considering bloodlines to be inferior to their own, did for evil or chaos." Well, you get the point now as every villain's plan** **is just so... cartoonishly evil, with every line of dialogue from them being all the horrible, monstrous things they plan on doing to the earth/person** **.** **Whatever reasons they have for wanting this are glossed over at best, and there's not a single care of what they are saying.**

 **About all** **those magu, Fate Stay Night group and the police force who are speculating about who this Mastermind really is or what his main plan is, that's how it actually was in the case of politics. Hidden meanings and coded messages and stuff. But yeah, these guys are trying to find something that doesn't exist and just feed their own fears and paranoia. That's what makes** **me laugh when I write down their ramblings and assumptions about Benjamin and Flanna. Ben's Faction gets actual opposition by a dragon and there would be some fights between the Alter Servants, which I will write about this later.**

 **From what I found in Fate series lore about the Mage's close combat is that an accomplished mage had no reason to fear a hoodlum or two but is totally unsuited to direct combat and if suddenly knifed from behind in the wrong place then he/she would die. Assuming that they had specialized in combat, a mage of sufficient stature to receive the Clock Tower rank of Pride or Brand would make nothing of a whole gang, or even a small detachment of a regular army. It was even said that an extremely small portion of mages who had mastered the art of combat was capable of taking on the army of a small country alone and barehanded.**

 **Also about the battle of Magi between police officer's capabilities in this chapter, I know that some of the magu were easily killed and beaten by normal police force in this chapter 28 that because I found that** **Reinforcement Magecraft spell was not that common** **which most Association magi would neglect considering the fact that it doesn't really help them reach Akasha. I did show in this chapter** **that most of Association magi are either ungodly skilled, good magicians, once-in-a-generation geniuses, and super ninjas and can give the police force a hard time. But in close combat, they are** **taken down easily as they rely almost solely on mana-augmented brute physical force and** **have weaker bodies than the** **heavily armed and well-trained** **SWAT force. While some of them** **do have some skill in swordplay and martial art,** **but that is not enough to really match up to specialists who wear body armor and are** **highly trained to take them down** **. After all, if one had time to train one's body, one could easily spend that time on learning magic** **. Also, since most of them are** **firm believers in the superiority of magecraft over modern weapons, this causes them to underestimate the modern** **law enforcement and** **police operations.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 27. Jun 12: Well, Benjamin doesn't understand why** **Beowulf has the lowest possible rank in Mad Enhancement and doesn't suffer from any loss of reason from it at all. He thinks that the Holy Grail has a** **glitch that was the cause of it. The reason why Benjamin reacts to B** **rynhildr being beautiful is because she possesses such gorgeous looks that they could only possibly belong to a goddess which is how a normal person reacts to an incarnation of beauty.**

 **CD123505 chapter 19. Jun 19: Benjamin and Flanna would find more of the** **relics that can** **summon almost all of the servants and yes, I would summon A** **rcueid (Berserker), Shiki Ryougi (Both Saber and Assassin class).** **Reactions and experience of Void origin Shiki would be chaos and a field day for magi.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 27. Jun 29:** **Benjamin and Flanna would be wary and nervous when she asks if Achilles is here, then bring him out and if they keep it a secret, she kills them.** **Hippolyta and Penthesilea clearly have a personal vendetta against Greek heroes to the core (Achilles, Heracles,** **Perseus, and Theseus) which even Flanna would barely keep them from trying to kill each other.**

 **Reviewer** **arsehole: Your harsh and nasty comment will be deleted right now. If I see you again, then I will remove any comments of yours and completely ignore you. This is me being really polite to you.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 27. Jul 1: That is a second time another** **reviewer assumes how bad and pathetic my writing skills are, also** **accusing me that I copy and paste lore from Nasuverse Flavortext which is really not that much (Like one or three sentence). I see some of the Fanfiction writers copy and paste a lot more in their story but I don't call that out because it is not that important. Not only that** **flame/troll** **is a hypocrite, he also** **hasn't checked his grammar right but he is even too scared to actually comment on his profile and did it as a guest instead, which I want to see how bad his hand writing is on his profile.**

 **I do have standards about grammar as I see some of the Fanfiction writer's stories that are read like a story script, words are going everywhere, real bad sentence pacing, messed up in paragraphs with non-existent dialogues or crunched together.** **There are some stories that are a nice and very i** **nteresting concept** **to read like "** **Fate: Unmei no Hikigane by** **Blazrman " and "Fate: True Reality by Marchen Meines Lebens** **"** **but have little or no reviews because:**

 **1: It** **tends to overuse sound effects in place of action scenes which don't describe what's happening that causes audience to get lost during any kind of action scene. Not to mention that an action scene consisting mostly of sound effects is just plain boring.** **This only works in the manga because there are pictures to tell you what's happening, but there are no pictures here.**

 **2: Sometimes the** **structure is very confusing, and it's hard to tell at times who the story is talking about. I feel like this chapter is trying to introduce way too many characters at once, and didn't spend enough time developing the characters enough for the audience to care.**

 **3:** **Modeling their writing style on stilted fan translations of trashy light novels which are a terrible idea and** **waste of time of writing unnecessary words that give no purpose.**

 **4:** **Copy** **and paste a lot more from Nasuverse Flavortext which you can obviously see it by looking at the example that I put up there in Underlined bold words.**

 **CompuBob: I have to write a** **super long of AN for each chapter because reviews would not stop asking questions and suggestions that are still terrible and badly-implemented ones. Answering your reviews can also increase the chance of people coming back to the story and I like to answer people's questions.**

 **CCG's Ninja: The reason why** **siblings are trying to build an army without having an enemy** **in the story, Flanna and Benjamin have no idea that their group** **is the bigger fish in the modern world. I** **n spite of this, Flanna plans very cautiously on the grounds and** **tries to avoid thinking of their group as invincible since she believes that there might still be something or someone in the modern world,** **there might be a bigger fish than their group which might be half true.** **Then again, Flanna's inner monologue would show a degree of paranoia rooted in the fear that other** **organizations are** **secretly active or plotting against them. Yes, I am** **preparing for an evil dragon Fafnir that will appear soon in about two or three chapters and the corrupted Servants will appear from the Holy Grail to defend Angra Mainyu. I think that 30** **Servants would actually be enough to handle everything but I don't think** **The Mage's Association and the Holy Church wouldn't back off due to being intimidated by that number of servants. Even Vlad III response from Fate Apocrypha didn't stop them.**

 **legacy30: Not exactly, as you are wrong about some parts of him.** **Kamijou Touma from Toaru cares less about such concepts as good and evil than simply doing what he considers the right thing to do and also he can not understand why** **people are assholes who grab power at the expense of others, constantly asking them why they don't use their abilities to make the world a happier place.** **In any other shounen manga, these would be good qualities to have, but in a realistic view that would make him a horrible judge of character, that h** **onor before any reason absolutely refuses to ignore or abandon anyone in trouble,** **also has a problem with asking others for help making him a hypocrite. He calls Mikoto Misaka for the exact same thing. Last of all, being an i** **deal Hero doesn't mean things are going to go well for him and his morality/hero can also make him very judgmental to those who can't be too moral. H** **e couldn't do much about problems** **within** **a time of peace, only in times of great crisis is he truly** **skilled at it ,which a** **t the same time, it gains them followers in some cases, all-powerful villains to join his side whose loyalties are absolute.**

 **LoveSeasons: Good idea of yours, even though I can not find what this** **magical compass does besides act like a warning system which Rin Tohsaka still has with her in the story. Leonardo da Vinci was summoned to act like a teacher to the siblings to better understand magecraft, even though they are not a magus, which is a good idea that could be even funnier that they may accidentally learn more of** **Magecraft from the Age of Gods** **as being closer to Magic** **than the Modern Magecraft. Like for an example, when they can give** **a whole new/powerful magical and item to a magus who then cries in joy like a long lost piece of t** **echnology that** **has been lost over time** **.**

 **Saint rider 890: I am working on that idea of yours and trying to find where to put that idea at the right time which is still not right now.**

 **No flame or spam the comments.**

 **For the Guest reviews, your answers are at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Update to 8/16/2017: The** **cops and magu's battle ending had been** **edited to remove a** **plot-convenient guide that ruins the story somewhat as** **Aurain Orimura pointed that out just one day after it was updated. He said it makes no sense except to help the cops as it was the cops trying to rationalize what is going on and now that is ruined because of that small mistake. So I cleaned that part up for his sake and** **tried to make it a bit more believable** **.**

* * *

 _Somewhere_ _in Vatican City, at the Holy Church_

"Alright then, let us begin the meeting." At this table, everyone was equal. There were no superiors or inferiors here. Everyone was a collaborator and a comrade. Indeed, all this was for the safety of mankind from Vampires and to recovery, many holy relics scattered across the globe.

"Our first topic is about the news that involving with servants and how those incidents cause the reveal of magecraft to the whole world."

There was nothing that could possibly be any more important than the sudden advent of this mysterious Mastermind and his unknown number of servants. However, far too few people knew the details of the situation. Most of what they knew was little more than hearsay.

Caren Hortensia was in a meeting in the Holy Church speaking about the latest news of the Holy Grail War. The meeting was underway, speaking their opinions, arguments, recent report from another side of continents. For starters, they knew that the Mastermind was an extremely powerful magic caster who can able to summon unknown number of servants with a lot of magical circuits and modify the Holy Grail system with an extremely good support engine which may have built from the ground up to the parts that dealt with Servant summoning ritual to help him maintain them. And a list of so many supposes ability, character, and magic about the Mastermind.

As one of church member reported these details in his capacity as the meeting's organizer. Just then, someone spoke out:

"I knew we shouldn't have let it happen, we should have intervened in that war with more support right way now instead of sit here do nothing, send one member Maria Black to that place by herself!"

"What are you saying? An open battle against a Magician who controls a group of servants is extremely dangerous and death sentence. Didn't we all agree on that earlier? You might have objected back then, but don't try to overturn our previous decision of getting everyone killing by your own fanatically. Although, I didn't think he would actually do something like that in front of public people in broad daylight."

The group nodded one after the other but at this moment, the hostility in the room seemed to swell, there are some who can not keep their mouth shut.

"What the hell. What pit of hell did this Magician come from anyway!?"

"This is an outrage!"

"Damn that Mastermind! It's all his fault!"

"This has gotten far too long. At this rate, the whole world might even know the existence of magecraft and every organization in few months ."

"Whoever this heathen is, he must be stopped. Has there been anyone that can stop him?"

"The Mage's Association has sent Lord El-Melloi II and his small group of mages to deal with this issue."

"Small? That's not enough to stop him. To him, it would be much of slapping a fly in his face. What were they thinking of sending Lord El-Melloi II and group of his followers with him?"

"Were there anyone else besides Lord El-Melloi II and his group were sending to America?"

"The Clock Tower has already sent a group of enforcers to scout head before Lord El-Melloi II to investigate where the Holy Grail was located in what cities."

"Their operation had been planned in detail, organizing fifty enforcers. When it began, it was proceeding perfectly in every respect when they got there. However, everything was soon ruined by servants who kill them one by one."

"Those fifty enforcers were found dead and their bodies show on TV New!" "This Holy Grail War is on an utterly different scale from the ones we have experienced so far!"

"And there was a number of other countless Magi who decide to try their luck goes there and are found with their body mutilated so badly, it can't be known what weapons were and what was not."

This meeting has been going long enough with yells and outrage with each other, it was starting to annoy Caren who just watches the whole scene as members go back and forth with their opinions of this event. So she decided to step in the conversation and get to the point of this meeting. "This is a waste of time. You're just saying things that we already know over and over. I see that you're all scared with that face of your but if we keep sitting here and do nothing, this Master would win the Holy Grail War and the fault will be yours and with Mage's Association too. I am going to need a catalyst now and go there right ways."

Everyone did not take her tone lightly. "Watch your tongue, young lady." One of them said to her in annoyance. "This meeting was to gather information and what can we do stop him."

"No, I believe she's right," A voice calls out. "This meeting was already a waste of time and she has a voice here too just as much as you do."

Everyone looked at the source of the voice. There was an old age man with short white hair and a white beard. His face is wrinkled with age and his eyes are blue. He is wearing Archbishop clothing. His most distinguishing characteristic is his missing left forearm. He has demonstrated to be a calm and reasonable individual. Even when faced with overwhelming odds.

This man is one of the Church's superiors, Archbishop Alessandro Carmichael, head of the Magic Concealment Division. The Magic Concealment Division is a small branch of the Holy Church, dedicated to making sure that any magecraft or magecraft related events are concealed from the public eye and provide cover up stories by manipulating the media.

"Alessandro, you dare show your face here. You're supposed to be in charge of not letting the world know the existence of magecraft, yet you did nothing? If we weren't so busy with this disaster, we would've punished and banished you."

"You are correct, I did nothing. However, have you guys noticed how this world has changed so much now? With the rise of modern technology, it's quite easy to upload a video recorded by a video camera or camera phone, which almost every person has, into the internet and it only takes is a few seconds. Even if I intervened, it would be already too late." Alessandro explained. "And besides I am sure that everyone here has no idea to handle a computer well enough to hack into it and that goes to the Mage's Association." He hear from Lord El Melloi II points out, the rise of the internet and social media has made it much harder to keep something as big as a Holy Grail War under wraps and predicts that the world of magecraft will be fully revealed within the next five years. It might even be earlier than that, as the museum incident was revealed on national television mere minutes and is later uploaded to Youtube.

Almost everyone in the meeting can not help but nod to that argument while the Holy Church member know how to use technology to a standard level and on a daily life sometimes. Meanwhile, on other hands, most oldblood mages consider technology and other useful tools to be dishonorable and, more importantly, below their standard and a legitimate threat to their magical daily life which they generally have no clue how it works.

"I believe Archbishop Carmichael has made a valid argument. So with that in mind, can I have my catalyst?" Caren asked.

"Actually Miss Hortensia, it's not gonna be possible to obtain a catalyst or even participate the Holy Grail War," Alessandro said sadly. "The Mastermind has already predicted that someone would try to join in the War."

"―Haaaah?" Everyone thought in their mind.

"Why?" Caren asked. "What do you mean?" "Explain."

"I just got a message from the Mage's Association, it says that do not try to summon servants, you will probably die if you do," Alessandro explained. "We got many witnesses that have reported that summoning circles do not work with servant summon chant or anything else."

Everybody was perplexed. How is it possible?

Caren was shocked but curious.

"Is there anything else?" Caren asked.

"It appears that there's some sort of creature that appears when you try to summon a servant." Alessandro began. "It would try to kill the summoner, takes the catalysts and when it recedes back into the summoning circle then it would soon explode, probably to cover up its trail."

"What! This can't be true!"

"How can this be!"

"Impossible, there is no way that someone can able to modify the system to that kind of level."

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but I assure you all, it's true," Alessandro said as he met his eyes to them. "We got so many reports about this which it is really hard to make up a lie with these many people at the all the more people that are involved in a lie, the harder it is to maintain it. And by the time it gets to be around six to eight, someone's expression will betray that they know it is not real." Alessandro saw the looks on everybody's face while he spoke. "It was possible that everything that had happened until now was part of his plan."

"how is this possible?"

"It's that damn master. He's becoming a bigger threat than he already is. He must be stopped."

"How elaborate was his scheme, anyway!?"

"I won't say it, but how far ahead is he?!

"What should we do about this now?!"

"Then-"

A brief clapping of hands from Archbishop Carmichael who soon believe that the debate was about to heat up once again promptly cooled down.

"That is not only the problem too as I got new from Maria Black who was observing there and how many servants does he have." However, there's been a slight problem, so the report was delayed for a few hours. I beg your forgiveness." The problem in question probably referred to the fact that Maria Black look stressed out and nervous by recent events, locked herself in her church which she had been in there for quite some time. At least, that was what everyone thought.

"Then, we shall distribute the records of what she reported. These have not been verified by others; they're just her account of what she has over there." Archbishop Carmichael said to them as he hands out the papers for each other.

How troublesome, everyone thought, though they did not say it. They took the records and studied them. That when they stopped after the last piece of paper. They went over the same part over and over again. They had the same stiff expressions and their faces slowly grew pale even Caren who her eyes open little wide as she read it too.

Archbishop Carmichael smiled to see the changes in their expressions. He had been through the same thing that was happening to them now, and he was glad to be in this misery loved company and the way that their faces react to this.

And then, as though to represent everyone else, one of the church members shouted. His mouth opened so wide that his glasses fell off, but he did not seem to care about that. "Impossible! How could anything like this Holy Grail possibly exist in this world and manage to stockpile magical energy at a higher speed to summon this much?!"

"I told you earlier, didn't I? This is just a description of what she claimed to have found over there." Archbishop Carmichael said very calmly to them as he shut up in the face of that man's cold response. "From Maria Black report that she believes that there would be more of them being summoned and how much it would be that she can not say," "What I do know that whoever he is, this Mastermind tries to summon as many servants as possible."

The church member was panting like he had just been sprinting. As he struggled to get his breathing back under control, Caren decided to ask another question, to see if someone shared her opinions. "Can you say that again? Is this actually real?"

"If everyone here still believes the word of Maria Black, then it is," Archbishop Carmichael simple answer to her. "But I'd love to see someone with the balls to accuse her of making a false report," he added, grinning evilly.

Almost everyone nodded. Not only was Maria Black's reputation as a woman of good character accepted across Europe, an idiot would publicly doubt the veracity of her word. Doing so would result in a long white rapier through the chest with many humans and magus who are best advised to avoid her in close quarters as even unarmed she is capable of bringing down multiple enemies. While Maria Black may be young for a Executors but she was trained to fight dead apostles, Maria is very skilled in handling herself in the midst of combat. If left unattended even the strongest of the undead will fall prey to her as she considered to be the equivalent of a modern-day crusader, Maria is highly skilled in the use of her weapon. Her skill is comparable to even the best of the executors, she lacks inhuman strength or even tricks as her other allies. But she makes up for this in skill with her weapon that allows her to strike down anything caught off guard by her.

With pained looks on their faces, they all looked back to the papers they were holding. They had all stopped at the same place - what appears to be the composition of the Mastermind and how powerful this Holy Grail was.

"Sixteen servants (at least three Rider class, two Archer class, three Lancer class, two Caster class, one Assassin class, four Berserker class and one Ruler class) led by one Master..is it? If they went full force it won't matter if it's the Mage's Association, the Holy Church, Atlas Academy, Wandering Sea or the Demon Hunter Organization they'd all be destroyed!" A church member yells as he stares at the paper, "As would we. If these servants swarmed us, we'd need centuries or two to recover from the damage."

A low-level servant can easily match modern military force or brutally massacres a two whole battalion (That around 300 to 800 number) of enforcers/executors or more by itself.

A middle-level servant is on a level that could destroy a city or a small country single-handedly which can easily trample 250,000 enemy troops with its own skills and Noble Phantasms far beyond the ability for a single person to fight a servant.

A high-level servant is pretty much a national level threat or world level disasters who can wield the might of a thousand armies and are on a level that they could not even hope to deal with. They were in completely different dimensions. When one thought about it, the very idea was laughable.

"Was she mistaken? Maybe the Mastermind noticed our surveillance of the spirit board and used false information to confuse us." One of the priests put that possibility forward as he stretched out his withered, branch-like arms. "It wouldn't be surprised if he knows the spirit board that we give it to the overseer of Holy Grail War that can perfectly grasp the state of Servants as he can feed misled information to us."

"Oh", the surrounding people murmured to each other hope to accept that assumption, but Archbishop Carmichael shattered that possibility of illusion.

"The Magic Concealment Division getting a massive mana which is too real to be false and I has already triple check their findings and their equipment all the data came back positive this is a real information, not a forgery so it is impossible to be false. While it is true she might not have the full picture of things, she- Maria Black was also in charge of providing intelligence support to the small branch of the Holy Church. There is no way she could have been mistaken. In addition, we have verified sightings of servants in many cities of New Jersey sometimes out of the state like New York, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Connecticut, Massachusetts, Rhode Island and Maryland.

That was answered by several defeated sighs and depressed faces except for Caren Hortensia who her face shows stoic and mysterious nature. All they could do was acknowledge the point and the reality in voices full of fatigue and fearful tone, and then they continued discussing the matter about this issue.

"What should we do? What is the best course of action for ourselves, as the protectors of mankind and the security of magecraft? What can we do about sixteen servants without able to summon our own servants to opposed them, each of them can destroy a nation by themselves?" "Also how can the Mage Association expect to take countermeasures against them?"

"So their forces can be an equivalent to 500 small countries as it continues to grow… that's insane, right? How badly could that force upset the balance between the whole world?"

"The question is, what does the Mastermind intend to do with that kind of military force? If he just intends to have them defend his territory, it won't be a problem in the short term anything."

"How could that be? It's far too much just for defense. Also, is the Mastermind is a Magician too if the rumors about him are true? I'm sure he'll use his power to assault the neighboring countries when he has gathered enough force."

"It doesn't matter how the Mastermind intends to use his military strength or what is his goal. What matters is what we can do about it."

"What sin did we commit against heaven and earth to warrant that?"

"The number is not the problem. The problem is who or what is this person?"

"It is just as you say but…"

"The possibility is high. What a terrible guy."

The men clad in priest robes exchanged their various opinions. As they believed in the same religion, the discussion continued rough. One did not look for the ideas from an individual but instead got them from the entire group.

"Then… can there be anyone from Association or the Church on par with Servants able to combat and deal with them? That's the most important thing." There are some being than Servants who are able to combat Servants but are actually few of them in modern times and there is some divine equipment that harms a servant to inflict any sort of fatal injury. In contrast, the Holy Church has Ciel and Riesbyfe Stridberg who claimed are able to battle Servants on an equal ground with their conceptual weapons and the Mage's Association have Aoko Aozaki a Magician capable of utilizing the Fifth Magic and Touko Aozaki who is one of the most powerful magi in the world if both of Aozaki work together can may be able to defeat a servant.

All eyes went to Archbishop Carmichael who chuckled. Some people smiled in response to his laughter if know the answer right away. But those smiles froze on their faces as they heard what he said next. "It's impossible. I say this as the head of the Magic Concealment Division anyone who expects them to face sixteen servants must be an absolute madman to think like that. It would have been bad enough even if they were only present in equal numbers because we don't even know much about servants to even get them to face the servants."

The nature of Carmichael's smile changed. "It's different for those who can fight a servant face to face without a special trump card which is likely too much for anyone at the Association or the Church, not even the Aozaki or the Burial Agency."

"Ohh," went the sounds of depressed in their voice once again. Sensing the weighty air of fatigue around him, everyone quietened down.

It would theoretically require an someone on the level like the 27 Ancestors, Kishima Kouma, or Aozaki Aoko to take one servant down with an extremely average Noble Phantasm. But defeating two servants would be out of the question without a trump card as a servant who mostly like have a slightly higher advantage depends on compatibility since each servant have their own Noble Phantasms and among the Servants, there are ones that have ridiculously powerful ones and because they are heroes who have disproportionally high defense for their level makes them incredibly hard to defeat through sheer numbers. By the power and fighting ability, no living magus even Barthomeloi Lorelei and her Chelon Canticle Brigade could fight on par with a Servant. Even Ciel, who is blessed with high magical capabilities can only fight defensively with one. The average NP alone is beyond their capabilities and many servants have an innate magical resistance that could only be trumped by modern ritual magics or special tools. There might be ways to win by being clever, or tricky, though.

If even they could not handle a threat like this, then they could ask Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors to deal with this but the Holy Church would rather burn in the deepest hell then work together with those diseases that need to be cut off. However, if could have happened in some way the sheer number of servants made them very uneasy. Most of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, in realistic relatively speaking: being former magi who transformed themselves in vampires, their bodies are invariably slim and they lack knowledge of combat without magecraft, allowing magically weaker but physically more prepared opponents to easily overcome them once they come close enough... Assuming they can back their punches with enough strength to overcome their powerful magically-backed resistance to damage and healing factor (whenever they're wounded, their Curse of Restauration turns the body back in time to just before they were wounded. The strongest the Dead Apostle or similar vampiric creature is, the greater the damage they can heal this way).

"Let's consider about Ruler class first. To begin with, the Mastermind has summoned a Ruler class in his group. The air seemed to crackle and freeze as Archbishop Carmichael said that words.

"That Mastermind has somehow managed to turn the standard system and auxiliary reserve system of the Holy Grail to let the Grail identifies him as only the participant in the Holy Grail war and no one else!" An executor yell in rage and disbelief voice. "How is that possible for him to able do that!"

"Not only that, he was able to somehow get the Ruler-class Servants to be in his group even that class is not to suppose takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail," A priest said as his hands shook nervously in the table. "Either he modifies the Holy Grail system to able get the Ruler servant to be his master or he is a charismatic charmer person to able persuade a Ruler servant of all class to make him/her follow in his plan of his."

Ruler servant is special class act as a mediator of the Holy Grail War are not designed primarily combat. The Ruler class has command spells to restrict servants who break the rules and a unique ability that allows them to scan around their position from a wide range within 10 kilometers radius. The scan allows them to search for servants position which can even overcome Assassin's Presence Concealment ability and learn their identity.

"Ruler class is not supposed to have Master as they are only summoned when the rail has been tampered with, or it's original purpose has been thrown off course." Only the Three Founding Families and the high-rank members of the Church know most of the system. "We should not have agreed to be the Supervision for this false markup Holy Grail ever since the Mage's Association invite us to be involved with this War instead we could have just dismantled right from the beginning."

Soon there was shouting and yells with each other.

"Enough! we need a solution as soon possible." Archbishop Carmichael said as he slams the table. "We have waste enough times argue with each other and we should need to think about making contact with the Mastermind, ask him what is his intentions with the Mage's Association and us (the Church)."

"It's too risky. It's far too risky. We should instead go to Lord El-Melloi II and his followers and gain information from the people there, and then make contact with Mage's Association." It was no secret anymore that back in recent years, the relationship between the Mage's Association and Holy Church was frosty at best but ever since the museum incident where the servants and reveal of magecraft was shown the whole world which turns into a cold war and barely any trust between the two organizations.

That caused two of the organization to quickly into a blaming contest with the Cardinal and Pope blaming the Association for letting the Holy Grail war to ever start in the first place and fail at handles the media while Association's vice director Barthomeloi Lorelei and unnamed main Director, in turn, blaming them for failing to manipulates information and keeping the war a secret. Because of that, the two main organization fail to realize who was responsible for this incident. Right now, the Clock Tower was divided roughly into three factions which have been struggled for power all day and night ever since the beginning, has their own option and opinion on this Mastermind and his servants.

The faction headed by Barthomelloi, of which the El-Melloi family was a part, which supported aristocratic rule want to send their whole force down to America to deal with the Mastermind and handed the management to the nobility who had proven to have excellent bloodlines and should able know what to do with him. They need to deal with him as soon as possible, take the offensive which is currently in the middle of preparations for a search team

The Trambelio faction, at whose center was the Valueleta family, who desired a democratic system, showing contempt to Mastermind and feel uncomfortable about him appear out of nowhere that they suggest to detain the Mastermind and put him under their control so the best solution would be to bring him back here as a problematic individual who did not dare reveal his face to the world, his background is absolutely mysterious and with no true name with it but just the nickname.

The Meluastea faction, who represented the neutral faction don't care one way or the other, and just want to do their research in peace but they are eager to have a discussion about magic with the Mastermind who might just be their equal or even surpass them in hopes of seeing the abyss of magic from him. They hope to expand their knowledge of magic from the Mastermind and can hope that he would share wondrous technologies that he may have possessed in his base which they can surely bake out some kind of agreement.

"That would be good, as long as Lord El-Melloi II and his followers don't wag their tails from the Mastermind, that is." An executor points out. "We are sure he would kill everyone in the first official contact."

"It's a gamble, but it can't be helped. If we do nothing but cower in a corner like what Caren Hortensia said, we'll end up having to play catch-up with others." Archbishop Carmichael said to them with a smile and intertwine his fingers. "And not only that we could be left behind with everything that can be useful to us."

"Still, when you say a gamble… how much of a gamble? If we mess it up, it'll become a casus belli for the Mastermind to attack us, no? We should try to understand Lord El-Melloi II stance on the matter before making contact to him."

As everyone agreed on that proposal, someone else asked a reasonable question. "...Still, have there been any report of public's opinion or is there a perfect reign of terror in place?"

After hearing that question, Archbishop Carmichael answer to that question. "According to our reports, it seems that the public people are still living ordinary lives there. There was some confusion at first with the military forces, but it is peaceful for now with security cameras everywhere in the cities." "The people opinion on the servants were a mixed resort with some said that they are a threat to the world while other said that they are heroes."

"Haaah?!" That sound did not fit these people at all, but it could not be helped that they made it.

"That would be a truly unimaginable sight. Is our informant a madman or a satirist?"

"Well, the report states that two servants save a person from being beaten up to death by gang members which they involve the fight that causes the witness to cheer for them."

Everyone's jaws dropped beside Caren Hortensia's.

"Nonono, wait a minute. What? Could you say that again?"

In their faces of the group, Archbishop Carmichael did not change his words as he repeated himself.

Haaah?! Once more, that same unfitting sound escaped them.

"...It seems we have all been underestimating him all this while."

"It would seem that Mastermind doesn't care if the servants were exposed on television and would expose themselves just to save a complete stranger in front of public people in broad daylight."

Carmichael forms a bitter smile from his face and spoke in a friendly manner. "Why so glum? at the all in just a month, everything had changed now."

Self-deprecating chuckles echoed through the room. After the laughter stopped, Archbishop Carmichael spoke again "Then, everyone, let's begin the next topic, Caren Hortensia you're going to America right now with some executors and then-."

Archbishop Carmichael was about to reply but an old priest entered the office in a hurry who was panting and huffing from all the running he had done to get here in a hurry, interrupting the conversation. "Mr. Carmichael! You gotta to see this!"

"What is there trouble?" Carmichael asked. "Is this about servants again?"

"I think you better see it for yourselves. We're bringing the TV right now!"The old priest said as his group of comrades was bringing in a flat-screen TV on a cart that was immediately plugged into a wall outlet of one of the walls between two curtained windows.

All of the meeting group gathered in front of the flat screen television as a random person turned it on to the new channel and a news reporter broke in. "Good evening, citizens of New Jersey. I am Lisa Lavender, breaking new. Tonight an old shipyard was under heavy attack just a few hours ago, we are going to the helicopter camera now."

That elicited a whiplashing shock among the group watching as the new reporter continued on with the broadcast. In public, on camera, on live camera for a third time, even those the Mage's Association and Holy Church couldn't even perform basic information control as the entire damn world is seeing this again.

"Is she serious?!"

"No way he did it again!"

"That can't be!"

"This doesn't sound good!"

"Like it or not, everyone is going to see it once again!"

The group watching the news report would gasp at the sight of a ship that was on fire and explosion from an Egyptian flying ship that was fire laser at nearby warehouses. The news camera zoomed in then and for the first time, people around the country would get a good look at a giant in red Chinese military commander armor turning his halberd into a bow and using the halberds as one arrow, shooting at a group of vehicles and chimeras as the nearby buildings were destroyed and cause a one heck of a crater in the shipyard area.

This caused almost everybody in the room to gasp even louder as the live TV camera shows a man in a Greek armor dive out in one of the buildings as a girl in a brown dress with red wounds all over her pale body was clutched onto the man's arm like a life preserver. The police and new report helicopters follow them as use their spotlight. Then the live TV camera shows two archers from the museum robbery who was taking a pot shot at criminals in a non-lethal area which one of the archers notice the new report helicopter and wave to it which the camera man wave back to him.

The screen abruptly changed to footage taken from a different camera, this one at ground level. Given the low-grade nature, it was probably from a cell phone which displays a man in an armor under his white cloak knock down criminals in the head with the pommel of his sword.

"This incident seems like something that the Enforcers alone will not be able to suppress no long." Archbishop Carmichael murmured to himself. "This incident occurred live in front of several live witnesses, including the media. There is no doubt that the story would spread throughout the country and then beyond America's borders to make international headlines once more."

Now another particular question Carmichael had to consider was what type of response Atlas or the Sea of Estray would have in light of these events. And not to mention the main branch of the Holy Church which every single magus on the planet had to resist the overwhelming urge to punch the monitors as the effects in this world had caused.

"Caren Hortensia, you should begin to start to move now," Archbishop Carmichael said to her which she nods and left the scene with some of the executors follow her while the rest can not help staring at the TV.

Even though Caren Hortensia can't summon any servant, that won't stop her from going to America. The situation has gotten more difficult and at the same time, Caren had the sickening realization that everything that had happened so far had occurred in accordance with the Mastermind's wishes. It was the ominous feeling that everything had taken place just as he had planned. Whoever this Mastermind is, he was clearly not the type who handled matters solely with brute force. Clearly, he was a cunning person and had to be watched carefully if she has the chance to meet him.

Still, at least she was not a mediator of the sixth Holy Grail War which to her view it is a verdict of death while her family has been holding this task for years However it also to note so far that same involvement has managed to place two of her generations before him in early grave which gives her somewhat understandably, concerned that she might end up being the third. The issues with being placed in a position where she would have to attempt to rein in the actions of more than half a dozen being that each of them has the capability to kill her many time with ease. She is certain that whoever this Mastermind is will be completely reasonable and happily follow the rules that have been laid down for Heaven's Feel ritual.

Supposedly the mediator of the Holy Grail War and the neutral area where the mediator lives would be the position that no one should attack it. In practice? Not so much as the mediator isn't as neutral as it claims to be. She knows that there is an abundance of people who don't respect the mediator's vow of neutrality and is actually an impossible concept since during the fourth war the Holy Church influence the moderate (Risei Kotomine) to supported one of the masters from behind the scenes, then in the fifth Holy Grail War the moderate (Kirei Kotomine) stole a Servant and attempted to claim the Grail for himself. One would think that such a reputation would be that promote revilement rather than respect well, she's hit the nail on the head as the Mage's Association are getting suspicious about it with their network of informants.

Still, she has to clasp her hands in prayer for Maria Black who probably has no idea that being a mediator means that she has a huge target on her back and no doubt meet a cruel and premature end as her authority of a mediator is not going to work with unknown number of servants to keep them in line.

* * *

 **Boom!**

Sergeant Jeffery Smith's head jerked around as the staccato clatter of automatic weapons fire broke out inside the building where the criminals had taken shelter. Then, suddenly, from the upper stories of the building, there was a concussive thump as a grenade exploded and two of the steel shutters were blown right off the windows, arcing out over the street and falling with a heavy clatter only several feet from the police barricade.

And then Jeffery heard the frenzied screaming.

Thinking that the drug deal criminals were opening up on them with everything they had, the police officers and SWAT members on the barricade or near to buildings all immediately took cover, everyone except Jeffery, who realized that the firing was not aimed at them, but at something with the building itself.

"What the-" He frowned and turned to Officer Regger. "Sarge, are any of your men got inside of the building?"

Officer Regger looked momentarily, confused. He turned and checked. "No, they were prepared to surround the building." He replies, frowning.

"Then let's go, Jeffery said decisively. "I know who was that upon that building, one of those servants."

"Sergeant Jeffery, are you crazy?! They'll chew you up out there! Jeffery! What are you doing?! Jeffery!" Detective Augustus yell at him as he watches the Sergeant ran up into the building. "Oh, what the hell, let just follow him!" As Detective Valerio and he follow inside and quickly checked their weapons.

"Detective!" Sergeant Reeger protested, recalling the order from headquarters, "I can't send anyone in there. Orlando Reeve is on his way now-"

"Well, Orlando Reeve can kiss my sweet ass!" Augustus interrupted him. "I don't care if he is a special team from the government agencies or a new police chief from somewhere!"

Without waiting for a reply, Augustus started toward the building. Something was sure as hell going down here in this shipyard and maybe those servants who were looking for something or maybe some hot-shot rookies too gung-ho and inexperienced to know better had followed the drug deal criminals inside. There was no telling who where when the bullets had been flying all over the damn place minutes earlier, and if there were police officers inside there, facing a gang of well-armed and drug-crazed criminals, they'd need lots of help and they'd need it fast and very badly. But if it was the servants then it is going be bloodbath inside, those criminals won't hit a mark on them.

As far as Augustus was concerned, nothing took precedence over Jeffery who needed assistance. Fuck the government and fuck whoever this Chief Orlando Reeve.

Sergeant Reeger stares after Detective Valerio and Augustus in frustration, chewing his lip anxiously as they advanced quickly toward the building, then he gritted his teeth and committed himself. "God damn it," he swore, beckoning to several body-armored SWAT officers standing nearby, "Go with him!" "And rest of you, come with me!"

The SWAT officers took off at a run after the three police officers. There was now an ominous silence in the building where moments earlier, it had sounded as if World War III were being fought.

"Shit it so quiet." Detective Augustus comment.

"The gunfire has stopped now." Detective Valerio said as his head moved left and right. "I don't like the sound of it."

Inside, Jeffery Smith moved cautiously down the filthy corridor toward the stairs leading to the upper floors, his gun held ready in his hand, clicked and locked. The hallway was littered with refuse and it stank. Traces of blistered green paint clung to the mostly bare concrete walls. The cool air in the building was freezing. He moved silently up the stairway to the landing, with Detective Valerio and Augustus behind him, alert, their weapons drawn. Everything was still. Too still.

Jeffery paused on the landing, every nerve drawn taut as a bowstring, every muscle tensed. Adrenaline was coursing through his system as he stood very still, alert for the slightest sound, the faintest disturbance in the air. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He could feel it. The fine-tuned instincts born of years on the troubled streets of N.J. had him on the razor-edge of awareness, his sense almost preternaturally acute. He could feel the skin crawl on the back of his neck. Deep down inside, something was screaming at him to get the hell out of there but the possibility of servants being in this building wouldn't let him do that. Besides, the criminals had started this and, by God, he was going to finish it, feds or no feds.

He turned to Valerio and their eyes met in silent understanding. No words were necessary. A slight sound and turned to a doorway on his left. He bit his lower lip and nodded.

Augustus made a silent signal to the others, who took up positions on either side of the door, where they could provide cover if anyone should open up on them the moment it was opened. If it has happened, they were ready. Slowly, carefully, keeping his body back, Jeffery reached out and gently tried the doorknob. It was locked. He glanced Augustus

Jeffery nodded and leveled his gun, thumbing off the safety, ready to blow away any waiting opposition.

Then, suddenly, the door burst open and someone went flying out of the door and slammed into the wall before sliding down to the floor which was revealed to be Bruno, with his eyes rolled back and his mouth open wide.

"Holy shit!"

"Is he alive?"

"Check his heart."

"He is alive with a head injury."

"How disappointing," a female voice called out. The group quickly pointed their guns toward the woman who stepped out of the door. "He and his group did not last a full minute against me."

The SWAT members looked at her with terrified expressions as the stench of death and strength came from the woman wearing a draconic suit of armor with yellow eyes from her helmet. Jeffery Smith was not a man of faint heart, he had already met three of them and though the aura of this servant was enough to stun him, it wasn't enough to break him through fear. Also, Detective Valerio and Augustus were not intimidated by her as they already faced two Archer class in short battle.

"Is your group here to fight me?" the Black Knight asked as she grabbed a spiked version of a lance out of nowhere. The SWAT group pointed at her, ready to fire at her if she was going to attack them. "I happen to try out, I am Lancer class: the Storm King and none ever live to face me."

"No, we are not here to fight you," Sergeant Jeffery Smith said quickly before a fight broke out. "We were only investigating the shipyard here until your group arrived here early that we ended up getting involved in your fight. We mean no harm to you if we can actually hurt you, I just want some answers from you."

"Hmm, I would say no to you, but I will answer a single question even though you have no idea what is going on," the Storm King conceded. "And no questions should reveal my true identity or my master. Choose carefully."

Knowing that he can not ask anything about her or her group, he chose his question carefully. "Does your group have any idea of what you are doing?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked her and made a note about her class, knowing that whatever her group was doing, it was going to be a full-fledged shit-storm that would spill over.

"You'll have to be more specific than that," the Storm King tilted her head at him.

"Don't give me that look," Sergeant Jeffery Smith said as he narrowed his eyes. "Your group appears out of nowhere, robbing relics from a museum, beating up the police force, and escaping once your group is done. Then, citizens are being kidnapped out of their homes and show up in the middle of nowhere, unharmed and surrounded by corpses, unknown foreign people end up have part of their corpses with their hearts eaten everywhere in the state. Lastly, two servants from your group unexpectedly emerge to save a citizen from Latino gang members. So, my main question is that your master is fighting a secret war against two or more groups behind the public, which we are trying to find out what is going on here with so many strange things here and there?"

"The entire night wouldn't be enough to tell you what is going on here or in a way that made sense to you," the Storm King said with steel in her voice. "But I could give you a warning: this is out of your league and your force can only slow them down."

"Not a chance, Lancer. We are the police and can't condone this kind of thing. We won't just turn our head the other way and pretend it didn't happen, we are not as blind as people think. Tell me, who's this group you are fighting and who's behind this, and we'll put whoever they are behind bars even if we put all of our support and our entire life searching for them."

"No, you don't understand. You will do no such thing," Lancer said as she slowly turned her head toward a window. "Because that answer will show up here right now."

 **"Grrwlll...!"** A loud growling sound made the group look extremely anxious and raise their guns up, searching for where the sound was coming from.

"What the hell was that?" Jeffery Smith asked as he turned his head around to the window.

"That sounds like a Lion," Detective Augustus said as he ran up to a window, noticing strange boxes being dragged into a parking lot by trucks with men in black suits or hoods until the end of the boxes finally burst open. "What on earth are those animals?"

In the pale light of the moon, a small group of three to six meter beasts with light fur on the front and black rock-looking at the end of the body, had lion's limbs and the tail of a snake with five red eyes that reached both of its horns on two sides of the head and a mouth that opened like a spider's jaw.

"With a body like a lion and a tail like a snake," Detective Valerio answered to his partner as he studied them. "They resemble the form of a Chimera, a magical beast that exists in Greek Myths and a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor."

"What!" Detective Augustus said in a shocked voice. "Are you telling me those animal are from Greek Myths!"

"Your friend is quite right," Lancer spoke up as she hopped on her black horse and raised her jousting lance up. "They are creatures that make up the majority of the Magical Beasts still left within the world."

"Wait, you're telling me that there are beasts that are from legends and fantasy still living along with our society?" Jeffery Smith asked in amazement and disbelief. "How did no one notice this?"

But unfortunately, Lancer jump attacked on the small Chimera and Magus, making a big hole in the parking lot. "Hmmm, they can not set loose in this place."

"Shit, this is bad!" Jeffery Smith said as he watched Lancer completely destroy a chimera through the heart. "Radio the others to watch out for those animals and men in black suits or hoods! Tell them to proceed carefully and slowly!"

"Got it!" Augustus yelled as he got his walkie-talkie and radioed into it. "We are going to need some heavy firepower on those animals!"

"Do you think it will be enough?" Jeffery Smith asked Augustus as they both watched a chimera jump attack on Lancer only to get grabbed by the throat and impaled by a lance. "Because those servants make those creatures a cakewalk."

"It will only be enough if we shoot their weak spot," Augustus answered. "Which I think it is the eyes, head, and legs." Lancer then stabbed her weapon into a magi's chest with enough force of the impact that created a small crater and generated a shock-wave, which sent some of the chimera and magi falling to the ground.

"So what about Lancer?" Detective Valerio asked.

"We will just leave her alone with the chimeras and those people in black," Jeffery Smith answered him. "The rest of our group should stay to find any stuff that looks important and stay out the servant's way."

* * *

 _Somewhere in part of the shipyard area_

"What's the situation over here," Sergeant Reeger asked as he slid against the wall with one of his men who was also taking cover behind a wall.

"Apparently another group was trying to escape the perimeters but we pinned them down," the SWAT officer answered to him. "But unfortunately when we were trying to get them to surrender, they opened fire at us with some kind of energy ball."

"What?" Sergeant Reeger said, confused as he peered around the corner. What he saw made his heart freeze. That just... what the hell was he seeing?

"Jaen Brechen!" A blast of energy directed toward two of his men who were taking cover on the other side of the building and exploded them, creating a large hole in the wall.

"Oh Fucking they are shooting balls of energy from their hands," Reeger murmured, too shocked to do anything but gape like a fish out of water. As a woman in a black hood ran toward at speeds comparable to a car, brandishing a black falchion at her side while she dodged each shot and stabbed a police officer in the chest with a reverse grip. Only for the woman to get rapid shot by other police groups as her whole body was exposed openly in front of them. "What the fuck is wrong with today?"

"Holy shit, that woman just killed our man with a sword!" A SWAT unit said with a shocked reaction. "What kind of group fights with medieval swords rather than firearms and laser beams? This makes no sense!"

"It doesn't matter what kind of fighting style they are using and I don't care if they are Aliens or whatever." Reeger murmured as his trembling hand reached for his gun. "All right, get ready to move up and don't let them escape!"

Returning to the firefight, Reeger aimed his gun at the enemy. One guy managed to try hiding behind the car, only to be shot multiple times. Another one appeared to be a female firing her Thaumaturgy at Reeger who then drove to cover and gunned her down with all his magazines in his Heckler & Koch MP5.

The police force returned fire at the magus group, who then ducked behind their cover as a police group slowly pushing up to put those men/women in black business suits or black hoods back down, which a roar caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

"What was that noise?" Reeger asked to himself.

Only to have an animal that looked like a half lion with a tail of a snake appear out of nowhere and pin one of those men in a suit down and tear his throat out. Panicking, the magus shot the chimera with their magecraft and some of them tried to stab it.

The Chimera's hide shrugged off some of the swords and magecraft as the creature's poisonous tail spat venom at anyone who was unlucky enough to come close to its path. The beast strode and smashed them aside as easily as if they were dust in the wind, the magus cried out as they were flung to the side or trampled under its enormous paws.

The SWAT and police officer, who only moments earlier had been so confident, pushed back at the magu group found themselves terrified at the strange creature that was charging straight at their line as their bullets either bounced off or dug in deep into the hides.

When Reeger aimed for the head of the chimera and squeezed the trigger, the rapid fire quickly shattered some of the chimera's red eyes with sheer mass and velocity, then punched holes in upper legs and the jawline, which was still not enough to put the creature down until an arrow appeared out of nowhere and stabbed right into the Chimera's head as the beast fell down to the ground.

"What the hell?!" A police officer yelled out as he grabbed the arrow out of the Chimera's head. "Did that arrow come from!?"

"You tell me!?" Another officer said, double tapping his gun on the chimera's torso as he made sure that it was dead. "I want to know what the hell this creature came from?!"

"Alright enough talk, there could be more out there!" Sergeant Reeger shouted out to his men. "Be careful, there might be more of those creatures and those god damn superhuman aliens out in those buildings!"

"All squad, this is Sergeant Jeffery Smith. Be advised, there is a small group of creatures all scattered over the shipyard and those creatures are called Chimera. Watch for their poisonous tail and hit-and-run tactics," The walkie-talkie answered the man's question. "Before you ask, I am not joking about this, just be careful with them and if you are getting bitten, then you are dead."

"Well, that answers our question, let's move quietly and cautiously." Sergeant Reeger waved his hand as his men looked around the window on the building. "Don't get freaked out by those chimeras."

As the police force moved slowly and cautiously at every building and window, that enemy could be hidden in the shadows.

 _"Shit, what are we fighting against?"_ Sergeant Reeger mused to himself. _"First, criminal activity on the abandoned shipyard, then servants attacked here when we arrived, then we have a third party of people who fight with superhuman abilities and shoot magic from their hands, lastly we got half looking lion and snake animals hiding around the place."_

One of the SWAT members didn't know he had stepped on a surface of an orange glyph-shaped circle on his feet before it exploded, causing that poor man to be caught on fire from the spell trap. "Ahhhh!" The SWAT member screamed in agony due to the pain, and unused ammunition popped and caught fire from his pouches.

A SWAT member turned his head to see his comrade desperately try to put out the fire that was covering his whole body as he drove into the ground, rolling over in vain, trying to stop the flame, but the fire had consumed his flesh, and later his life.

"Damn it, we can't do anything for him now!" Sergeant Reeger yelled.

"Contact!" Someone shouted out as a blast of energy hit in front of them before they took cover. "Second window on the warehouse!"

"Shit, whatever those people are, they are sure not letting us move forward!" Sergeant Reeger took cover over a wall as he spotted the shooter in the window. "Push forward, stack up and by that door, breach and clear!"

The group pushed on while moving out of the line of sight from the shooter and avoiding any traps ahead. Sergeant Reeger stood at the side of the door, the rest of the squad stacked up behind him. "All right let's move in!" he yelled as he kicked down the door and threw a flashbang inside. The police group burst inside to see some of the magus in the far back of the warehouse desperately moving their stuff inside the vehicles, burning anything that can not be taken and those close to to the door were rubbing their eyes from the flashbang.

"Police! Drop your weapons and put your hands up!" Sergeant Reeger shouted to the group of Magus as he looked straight down the holographic sight attached to his MP5. "Drop what you are doing and put your hands behind your back!"

Unfortunately, the magus simply dropped what they were doing and began to attack the police group with their Magecraft or use their melee weapons.

"Jaen Brechen!" A blast of energy hit a police officer in the chest which created a hole in his body.

A man in a black hood quickly ran toward one of the police officers, lunging into the officer's chest with a black falchion and knocking him down. The man turned, attempting to stab Sergeant Reeger in the chest, but the Sergeant grabbed and held back the man's arm, grabbing the attacker's elbow with his left hand and shoving the attacker's forearm down with his right, causing him to stab himself in the abdomen. He ripped off the black falchion as the man fell down. "Shit, apprehend them!" he yelled as he took out his baton.

Soon the warehouse became a brawl fight or gun shootout as chaos erupted with the police group trying to put the magus down using non-lethal takedowns, firing their taser guns or firing at them in self-defense while the magus group used their Elemental Magecraft and melee weapons.

Sergeant Reeger smashed his baton into a magu's stomach as the man dropped down to his knees and held his stomach in pain while Reeger punched him in the head and then handcuffed him. "Got that one!"

A police officer fired his taser gun at a magus which caused him to be completely incapacitated by static shock as the police officer tackled him down, jabbing the magus in the face before twirling his whole body facing the ground and handcuffing his hands behind his back.

A magus grabbed a police officer's left shoulder and kicked out his right leg. As he fell back, the magu spun the police officer around, stabbing him in the chest with a knife as he fell to the ground and turned around to shoot a SWAT member with fire, likely magecraft. "What's happening to me?! Arrrrrggghh!" The SWAT member yelled as his eyes were glowing red and smoke was pouring out of his mouth before he collapsed to the ground.

"GO!" "Aagh! My ears!" A police officer screamed as he held his ear in pain from a near miss Flame magecraft.

"You! Put down the goat and put your hands up."

"Give me cover!" A SWAT unit ducked behind a half broken concrete wall.

"They're deploying SWAT units!" A magus said panicking to his group. "At this rate, they will know everything about us!"

"Then let's get the hell out here!" Another Magus answered as he drove back his cover. "Soon, there were be more reinforcement arriving here!"

"We can not let the police force get their hands on our stuff!" A female magus pointed out at the chemical and alchemy magical items. "They will soon figure out that we have infiltrated their government, politicians, corporation and other key roles in society. Get someone to burn the evidence!"

"Someone tell me who the fuck they are?!" A police officer asked his comrades as he noticed some of the magus dodging bullet fire in speed comparable to a car in a disturbed voice. "They are like super humans or some Harry Potter wizards!"

"Center mass! Center mass!" A SWAT member shouted to his comrades as he shot a magus in the chest. "Stop asking questions in the middle of the fight!"

Sergeant Reeger quickly threw a flashbang at the remaining group of magu, trying to end this fight now.

 **Bang!**

"Ahhhh!"

"I can't see!"

"My eyes!"

The flash produced momentarily activated all photoreceptor cells in the eye, making the magi's vision impossible for approximately five seconds, until their eye restored themselves to normal, unstimulated states just to see the SWAT units at front of them and get tackled to the ground. A small short wrestle as the SWAT units put the handcuffs and forced their heads to the ground.

"All suspects are apprehended," a police officer reported to Sergeant Reeger, who took a seat. "Some of them have to be sent to the ambulance at once."

"How many men did we lose?" Sergeant Reeger asked as he caught his breath. "God, those suspects got to be some Harry Potters to be able to keep giving us a hard time."

"Ten men, sir," the police officer answered him. "We sent the wounded out right away and some of them have nasty burns and knife wounds on parts of their body."

"God, ten men, which means that if the other group can also meet the same casualties or more," Sergeant Reeger said with a thoughtful expression. "Radio the others to be more cautious about the suspects as they are not your average criminals."

"Sarge, you got to look at this!" Sergeant Reeger got up and walked to the voice. "Look at what we found here!"

"What did you get here, boy?" Sergeant Reeger asked his man who was slowly opening a truck-sized intermodal container and revealed what was inside. "Holy shit, what the fuck have we found here?"

As soon as they opened it, lots of flies and a terrible smell came out. Several dead decaying bodies laid inside the container.

Sergeant Reeger said in horror "Oh my God, bodies are badly decomposed. These men have been dead for weeks."

"Why the hell is this container full of dead bodies?" A police officer questioned as he knelt down to pick up a shipyard schedule note. "What the hell do they need corpses for"

"Human experimentation. And I don't think these people volunteered for their bodies to be used." Sergeant Reeger answered as he turned to see a dead Chimera on an operating table with tools. This chimera was made by combining parts from different animals, and in this case, people as well. It was bigger than the ones that Reeger fought, its claws were several inches long, looking like they could cut through steel like a hot knife through butter, and its fangs reached almost all the way to the floor. "And I think what those bodies are here for."

He looked closer to the chimera's face. That face made his blood run cold. The realization of what the thing in front of him actually was fueled his rage. A clearly human visage stared at him from a body that was anything but. It wasn't something that could have been achieved on the spot, but it had to be the result of experiments. The police group moved to the operating tables and checked to see if the chimera was dead or not.

Sergeant Reeger can not help but wonder how many people and animals were harvested and pieced together. How many people had screamed in pain while their bodies were torn apart? Still, he looked at the window from the warehouse to see the flying ship and servants running around the area of the shipyard, fighting criminals, those wizards, and those creatures. "Secure this perimeter, get the wounded out and spare anyone to help the others."

At the table to the left side of the operating table, he quickly searched for any clues that may give him a better understanding of this organization. The table itself had nothing, saved for a large detailed map of Earth with major cities and a glass-type tablet that was connected to a charger and displayed half-burnt PC-style folder thumbnails including * **Ma*ec*aft** , **T*a*m*tu*gy** , **the *ive *agic of t*e m*d*rn era** , **Ak*sh*c R*c*rds** , * **E*e*ents** , * **O*i*in** , **P** **o*s*bl* ar*as of the *oly Gr*il** and, **S*n*heti* Beast**.

"Beast?" Sergeant Reeger asked to himself. "Gr*il?"

"Sergeant, you find something?" Reeger turned to his second-in command, who handed a radio to him.

"I found those burn ass folders," Regger said as he handed them over to his second-in command. "Someone was trying to set fire on the evidence, which it was a successful burn by the way. It is clear that they were hiding something from us."

"Aww damn it, that doesn't look good! We are finding more and more things that are above over our level."

"You are damn right. Can you put the folders on the table so I can take pictures of it?" Reeger took a mini camera from his left leg pocket to take the picture of the room and folders. While he was doing that, at the at the same time he was trying to rehash everything from the start. Servants attacked the shipyard, magic wizard, half lion, goat with a tail of a snake and illegal experiments on dead animals and humans.

"These things are connected together to something," Reeger said to his second-in command. "Can someone go interrogate them and ask why they were hiding something here and why were they trying burn the evidence!? We can not let those Harry Potter wizards refuse to answer our questions any longer and make sure that they don't die on our watch. Watch out for anyone who looks suspicious getting close to them and put every available man we have, lock down this place tighter."

* * *

Sergeant Jeffery Smith came out of the building where the criminals had taken shelter and to warn the others about the new threat with Detective Augustus and Valerio. The rest of their group was still in the building checking out other survivors and handcuffing Bruno to wait for him to be conscious.

"Once he wakes up, we will interrogate him about the shipyard and all that stuff in those warehouses," Sergeant Jeffery Smith said to his partners as he looked around the area. "In the meantime, we should get close to other servants who are somewhere in the shipyard area."

"Holy shit, that servant had a really menacing aura around her," Detective Augustus said uneasily. "I feel like I just met Death himself."

"I am not surprised too with everyone in the group also feeling it," Detective Valerio turned to his partner. "But the way she materialized out of that door with that pressure which could bring everyone down to their knees."

"Yeah, there was something about her that made her seem royal and that feeling made us want to listen to her," Sergeant Jeffery Smith remarked. "A woman in black armor and riding on a black horse, wielding a knight's lance, called herself the Storm king and Lancer class."

"Hmm, that certainly fits the class name as she was actually equipped with a lance and that name," Detective Valerio reflected. "Still an unconventional name for a servant. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was a queen in her past life?"

"If you are right then it is going to be really hard to find her true name as I don't know any historical figures that had a woman in black armor," Detective Augustus said to Valerio. "And besides, we can talk about that woman later, we got other things to do."

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" A roaring was heard close by which caused them to close their ears from the noise.

"Yeah like that," Detective Augustus stated as he pulled his gun up. "And we should check it out and hope the rest of other officers are alright!"

With that, Detective Augustus, Valerio, and Sergeant Jeffery Smith headed toward the noise.

Jeffery Smith noticed something was flying toward their way and shouted to his partners. "Watch out!" They nearly ducked under it and turned around to see what it was, a dead chimera with its neck twisted.

"Damn, it has got to be one of those servants to throw a chimera that size," Detective Augustus frowned, trying to find where the chimera was thrown from. "Where did that servant threw from?"

"Like over there," Detective Valerio pointed at a parking lot. "That Chinese giant riding on a big red horse." It was a huge heavily-armored Chinese war-plate, ornate and master-crafted man with his figure bulging with muscles, and teeth more pointed than normal jutted out when he grinned. Power radiated off of him in waves, filled with bloodlust and overbearing lethality. In one hand, he held a gigantic halberd of no doubt legendary weapon make.

"Holy shit that is a big servant!" Sergeant Jeffery Smith commented. "What is he doing?"

The Chinese giant turned his halberd into a bow and used the halberds as an arrow, shooting it at the group of chimera and other vehicles which caused damage to nearby buildings. "▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅!" The giant roared in a cheering way as he watched the nearby building collapse with the piece of chimeras spread around the place.

"Did that servant just turn his halberd into an arrow with a bow that appeared out of nowhere?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked his comrades with a disbelieving face. "God, he transforms his weapon into a bow."

"Like hell, I say yes, you did see what I just saw," Detective Augustus turned his head to Detective Valerio. "Any ideas who he is?"

"It is Lü Bu," Detective Valerio said with a simple voice as he knew instantly that it was Lü Bu without any explanation. "If you want to know how, it's because of those pheasant tails on his headpiece that were described in the historical novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms. A lofty and dignified look, a majestic and awe-inspiring bearing, wielding a fangtian huaji hair pulled back and worn in a golden headdress, donning a flowery-patterned battle robe, encased in body armor decorated with images of the ni wearing a precious belt adorned with the image of a lion, which was only descriptions of Lü Bu's physical appearance in the historical novel."

"Let's not go talk to him,"Detective Augustus stated as he watched Lu Bu ride away from his sight. "He doesn't seem like the type to talk and we should go look for the other group."

 **Smash!** A sound of something was broken from the roof of the building.

"What was that?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked, looking around to find the location of that sound.

"Look up there in one of the buildings," Detective Valerio pointed at a man in Greek armor diving out of one of the buildings, as a girl in a brown dress with red wounds all over her pale body was clutched onto the man's arm like a life preserver. The man ran and leapt on different rooftops while police and news helicopters followed them, using their spotlights. "It is Rider of Red and he is carrying a girl with him."

"It is too late to catch up to him, let the helicopters track him with their cameras," Sergeant Jeffery Smith said as he watched Rider of Red disappear from his sight. "But still I need to know what warehouse he just came out of."

"Got it," Detective Augustus noted as his radio spoke out, which he got it to listen. "I report that the other squad has got most of the area under their control. They managed to avoid shooting at the servants that fought against criminals and those chimeras."

"That is good. Did they try to go near to them?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked him. "Because we don't want our boys to get sent to the hospital like last time."

"No, they didn't but they did handcuff criminals who were shot in a non-lethal area by those Archer classes and one of them waved his hand to one of the helicopters," Detective Augustus detailed the event. "They also met another new servant who was knocking down criminals in the head with the pommel of his sword when they got to him."

"Really?! Then what's his class?" Detective Valerio turned his head. "And what does he look like?"

"Well, when the squad asked who he was, he answered that he was the Martyr and Rider class," Detective Augustus answered him. "He was wearing a white-and-red striped robe with bronze armor and a white cape."

"So, he introduced himself as Rider class. Did he ride on something?" Detective Valerio asked incredulously as he wondered what was with servants introducing their class to people.

"Well, yes. When he was done talking, a magical, white horse materialized out of nowhere and dashed off." Detective Augustus answered back to him. "And his last words were something like apologizing for roughing up the criminals too much and having to hold back a little to give his opponents enough time to consider the sins they committed and repent as a servant of God."

"Huh, a servant of God, he says? So that makes him a saint. Makes sense," Detective Valerio held his chin. "Well we have a servant who is a saint to look for."

Then, a chariot drawn by three splendid horses promptly appeared from the sky and flew overhead them.

"Was that a flying chariot?" Sergeant Jeffery Smith asked them.

"Yesh, no shit about that," Detective Augustus said with a deadpan voice as they watched the flying Egypt ship and chariot with servants jumping on board. "It seems that the servants are leaving whatever they were doing. Not only that, some of the servants with horses are flying too and I have just seen everything right now!"

"I still wonder what the heck they were doing here and what they were looking for?" Detective Valerio questioned about the behavior of those servants. "It could have been that girl that one of them was carrying." He watched the flying Egypt ship and chariot take off in a quick move like a military plane and disappear into the night sky.

Well, back to investigating again," Detective Augustus said with a tired voice. "So, who is going to do the talking for the media and this new Chief Orlando Reeve?"

"Well, that would be me." Sergeant Jeffery Smith fixed his police cap. "You guys go ahead and find anything that looks like clues while I deal with them."

* * *

 _Outside of the shipyard area and under the cover of the deep_ _forest_

"What!.. it can't be true?" Lord El-Melloi II clenched his fists as he digested the information that Shirou had just given him. "Had I known about this incident, then we should not have done it."

"Do not depreciate yourself, Lord El-Melloi II. You would not have known it too and you saw what happened to Rin and Luvia," Shiro said to the group, his tone however not discouraged or weakened. Instead, it reflected his resolve to be careful next time. "Lord El-Melloi II, don't go taking all the blame by yourself. I am at fault too, I could have the catalysts with me if I hadn't fallen for that trick from that hand."

"Hoh? Not here to discourage everyone, but what are we going to do against this Mastermind without having any servants with us, Emiya-kun?" Tohsaka Rin cut in, earning her a sigh from Shirou. "Charge toward Mastermind and fight whoever he is with servants guarding him?" She guessed what was on his mind.

Shirou shook his head and looked her in the eyes as he replied without skipping a beat, much to Rin's expectation. "I will simply do everything that I can to learn who he is and find out what his plan is, if a fight against him does not settle the thing."

"Well, at least you have some plan that does not get you killed," Rin Tohaska said with a relieved tone. "You should be careful with that ego of yours."

"But still, I want to know who that hand is helping the Mastermind behind this war?" Rin said as she held her chin in a thinker way. "It seems that hand's objective was to take catalysts for the Mastermind but it feels like he was hiding more about himself than the Mastermind."

"Now that I think about it, why would the hand take their catalysts rather than letting the Mastermind summon his own type of servants, as catalysts are extremely valuable and it can take much effort depending on the Servant for the Mastermind to attract desired servants that he wants?" Luviagelita Edelfelt added her own two cents. "Everything doesn't add up."

"Also, the caution of the Mastermind on his orders to his servants to appear in daylight in the public's eyes to save a man from a gang of thugs even though it threatened the reveal of magecraft to the whole world," Shirou simply popped a question too. "I can not understand what the Mastermind is doing or what his plan is at all?"

"So what shall be our course of action?" Luviagelita Edelfelt asked them. "Without servants to instruct, we have no way of looking around without being targeted by servants and worse, we have no idea where to search for the Holy Grail in this region, to begin with."

"You are quite right, Luvia. However, as we still don't know even just at least the basic structure of this region, I don't think we'll be doing any diving into anytime soon but I believe that I shall contact the one expert concerning these matters." Lord El-Melloi II said as he checked to see his wound had healed. "We should head back to our base with Rohngall and Faldeus Dioland, who had been here for awhile before we arrived and I think that they could figure out a clue that could be a lead."

El-Melloi II then explained a bit more of his plan. "This is one of the ways that we can find something, even maybe just the smallest rails of what could happen to the summoning ritual that has to happen around the world. In the meantime, we should head back to our base now, I don't like staying here any longer now."

With that, Lord El-Melloi II and his group quickly left the forest with a doll-looking bird zooming in with telescope eyes, viewing from one of the trees before flying away to report back about this scene.

* * *

 **I am sorry that the last two parts of** **scenes were kinda rushed to end for almost two months has passed. I am trying to be done writing without prolonging the scenes. The next chapter will be** **Jeanne explaining to Benjamin about the Ruler class with Flanna and all servants reunited to discuss what they were doing and Chiron and Atalanta meeting up with Jeanne as the main training for Benjamin will begin right away. There will be a serious talk between Flanna and Benjamin as they make their next plan.**

 **I have polls in which one Benjamin should train first. Firearm and ballistic vest, medieval weapons, and armor or both of them. Yes, I have an early plan for the** **fight between Benjamin and Shirou. Now the issues, what are the best medieval weapons and armor against Shirou? Who is skillful with wielding two arming swords and can shoot NP Arrows out of nowhere?**

 **Guest chapter 26. Jun 8 What is the future reaction for Florence Nightingale?** : If you talk about how Benjamin and Flanna react to her, they kind of speculated her to appear in the Holy Grail like any other historical/legendary figures. But what they did not expect was her to be in a class that's most associated with violence and rage that goes around the battlefield to help the wounded and her ideas of medical technology treatment aren't always very helpful that would most likely kill the patient with loss of blood.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 14 Ummmm, wtf. In Fate Grand Order it turns out that Emiya is more annoyed with Emiya Alter rather than shocked. And the reason for his annoyance? He thinks that Emiya Alter's guns are cool. WHAT A BULL** : Emiya would rather deny his Alter's existence and completely ignore him.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 14 Managed to find out something about Tiamat: It turns out she wanted to destroy all humans because she was led to nothing but instinct. When she does have sanity, she actually LOVES humans, yet at the same time, she is afraid due to being abandoned. So if you can make her somehow regain some sanity, then Benjamin and Flaana could have a great ally!** Sure, that is a good idea and there is a "Fate: Grand Goddess Resurrection" that has Tiamat in it, which you should go read it.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 19 Ben kids being half servants would be more interesting** Oh ok that would be alright then. If both servants have a child then it would be a living weapon of mass destruction.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 23 Will dead apostles and ghouls stay a secret:** Mostly stay a secret as dead apostles and ghouls want to maintain the balance between society and themselves to protect their own lives, they hide the bodies of their victims, expand their territory and use various magical techniques to make things appear not out of the ordinary.

 **Guest chapter** **27\. Jun 23 Will Flanna be ok with Ben having a harem or will she have some concerns:** She would have some concerns about how some of the servants who are potentially romantically interested in Benjamin. To some degree this worried her, which she wonders if it has to do with the Holy Grail making this happen. But she knows that Benjamin is unable to say no to them without getting killed. Flanna is kinda worried about sexually transmitted diseases and pregnancy. That is common so she thinks that is the same with servants. They don't know what Mana transfer actually means so they assume that mana is something to do with body fluids like magus' blood that can replenish one's magical power or blood donation.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 25 You should make a battle between Team Stylish and Paracelsus homunculus army:** Good idea and the Team Stylish are going to be a surprise that someone's experimental personal army can match them.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 25 In Karna vs Esdeath will it end in a draw, in Seryu vs Siegfried it should end with him knocking her and koro out cold and could you add romance with the servants with Night raids like Sheele x Siegfried and mine and Billy the kid maybe** : Karna vs Esdeath's battle would end in draw because Karna was just testing her and actively holding back, but due to how obscenely powerful he is, it would not make much of a difference so far. Even when faced with the strongest of the Night Raid, the Jaegers, the Wild Hunt, Three Beasts and the 4 Rakshasa Demons combine together. The Seryu vs Siegfried's battle would have Seryu Ubiquitous in a state of disbelief that all of her attacks (in the name of absolute justice boast) and Koro (Berserk mode) are unable to make a single dent on Siegfried's body (Armor of Fafnir) while he swings a sword at Koro (Berserk mode) who isn't able to regenerate fast enough, forcing her and Koro to fall back while screaming that Siegfried is ultimately evil that she must overcome so that justice will prevail. I will maybe add romance about two or three in the crossovers.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 25 How about when the Hassan fight night raid is either in Aria's mansion or when the tribal assassins appear in their base** : I will add a plot twist with Hassan leading the attack at the Night Raid's base with the Tribal assassins (There is no page for them in Wiki). You wonder why the assassin group follows Hassan, it's because they were forced to join to die.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jun 27 What about the "Wandering Sea" organization? Are they gonna appear too?** : They may not appear because I don't know much about them but the organization has some interest about events that happen around the world.

 **Guest chapter 1. Jun 27 Just got an idea for Avenger (Edmond Dantes) hating being called by his name; making it that somehow he is given a different name, for example, Gankutsuou. What do you say?:** That's alright then.

 **Guest chapter 26**. **Jul 5 Ignore the"reviewer" arsehole. He simply doesn't understand the quality of a good story. This one for example:** Thank you for saying that. I have seen many fan fiction writers who have their stories getting grammar checked by a beta reader but there are still some reviewers saying that there are too many mistakes and errors on it, which the writers need a beta check. So the point is that I keep my grammar check on a normal level and should not talk about grammar issues which I will fix that later.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jul 12 Managed to find out: Jabberwocky- As long as he is not injured with a Vorpal Blade and as long he has Magical Energy, he will always be able to regenerate-even when struck with Gae Bolg:** Thank you for the information and Jabberwocky will come soon.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 13 My f/go summons I have three of my summon tickets and rolled three Atalantas in a row (no joke)** : You must be lucky as hell to get her. I did not get Atalanta or Gilgamesh on my second roll which the gacha rate up for him or any other new servants are notoriously hard to get in the gacha, with the chance of getting the one you want is as low as one percent. Another issue is Saint Quartz Summon for 10x summon cost 30 Saint Quartz is a rip off price with Craft Essences and Servants that are included in the same gacha summons which you may not get what you want. The North American version of Fate Grand Order cumulative login is given but the amount of Saint Quartz on "login count reward" did not appear at all which is frustrating to the point that Fire Emblem heroes actually give you more than four/five stars unit then this game. There should be a daily mission or something for players that rewards Saint Quartz per day, once you run out of levels, where are we going get more that can lead to nothing to do because all you do at the moment is log in, collect the daily rewards and never touch it again till tomorrow. The gacha system feels really stingy to me compared to other games since the rates for 4* and 5* are some of the lowest I've seen and the same goes for how much quartz they hand out.

Also, you should be careful of those so called infinite Saint Quartz on YouTube or web page with comments (half of them are fake channels) that said it works. They never work at all because I never saw those hackers buy any servants on their phone or a slickly edited video trying to entice you to download some computer-thrashing viruses.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 23 You are right about the part of Enkidu trying to kill Ishtar, at least the first time he meets her in Fate Grand Order. Also, in MyRoom Dialogue he throws animal parts at her!** : It makes sense for him to hate Ishtar to a huge level as she made him slowly die back into clay in front of his friend.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 23 It's finally been explained, the difference between Archer Emiya and his Alter counterpart. Apparently, Emiya is still fundamentally the same person who wanted to be a Hero of Justice, while Emiya Alter has completely abandoned that path, and any attempt to bring him back is impossible. Heck, even attempting is actually dangerous to Alter due to his body breaking down when he remembers his own identity. Crazy, right?** : It is crazy and dangerous to himself with everyone around him.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 23 S.H.I.T. Scheherazade is summonable as Caster. What do you think?** : She has the lowest attack of any SSR, but her garbage set of skills and NP seem to indicate she's supposed to be a damaged Servant despite being a the Caster class. But I do like her for having a normal human reaction to having to live in terror married to an unstable king and a character who makes you want to protect her. She is a very human character, everyone is afraid or something, some are afraid of getting old, others are afraid of failure, others are afraid of family, she fears the thing that majority of the humans fear. So she really has grown on me and I like her a lot.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jul 25 Is Gudako from Fate grand order gonna have any impact on the story?** **:** No, as I don't want any Fate Grand Order involved with my story.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 15 Nice chapter, we got to learn more about Benjamin, he's got a good taste in tv shows and music. So, Beowulf, Brynhildr, and Jeanne have been summoned. Beowulf won't be much of a problem since he's the sanest of the berserkers. Brynhildr, well... what do you mean Benjamin will have fun with her yandere tendencies? I think he should brace himself. I didn't expect Jeanne to be summoned so soon, I was expecting Justeaze. I know you've said Jeanne will not be paired with Benjamin just because she's beautiful and very popular but I gotta admit, this chapter made me see how well the two of them would work as a pairing. Benjamin trying his best to be a capable leader to his servants and Jeanne being a guide and moral compass, she was in a similar situation in life after all. It's a real shame because Jeanne is one of the few Heroic Spirits who are actually heroic and I have a feeling most of his love interests are going to have a morally questionable background. Sylvie finally made her debut and apparently she has strong blood. Does that mean she's a magus? I like changes pov, it reminds of how certain tv shows and movies switch from the protagonists to the antagonist to the annoying cops.**

 **Again, great chapter. I'll be waiting for the next one** : Yes, I have been trying to give some information about him little by little so that you slowly understand him at later chapters because I know that viewers don't really care about OC biography as it is uninteresting to people to look at. The reason why I summoned Jeanne is because I need a Ruler class with 16 servants as to fight a dragon with her banner, Luminosité Éternelle to be used. Yes, they do make a good pairing of Master and Servant relationship as they are similar in life at a situation that they try to work as a leader. I was being sarcastic with the word "have fun with her yandere tendencies." Sylvie is not a magus, the strong blood word means she has 100% affinity for becoming part of the magu's experiments as a good lab rat. Can you tell me what certain tv shows and movies that remind you which I want this change of view for something new and refreshing that wouldn't bore you to death of the same character?

It's a real shame, some of them are not heroic at all. In our pool of characters we have a relatively short amount of characters that are true heroes, we have some gods and demigods but I did explain why they use heroic spirits even though they are not exactly what you think, which the Throne of Heroes looks at the Greek definition of the word hero. A hero is just someone who did things in a much grander way than humanity is usually used to. So as a result, even people like the Roman emperors, who were definitely by today's standards evil as hell, or Attila the Hun for that matter, hell, even Alexander the Great wasn't exactly a nice guy, are heroes. It is, however, true that the Fuyuki Grail War SPECIFICALLY was only meant to summon true heroes (by today's standards), and the summoning of Avenger fucked the Grail up and it can now pluck from the villain pool as well. It's likely the F/GO Grail(s) just don't have that restriction in place and don't discriminate. A hero is a hero, whether they were good or evil.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 19 It's me again. I forgot to ask if Sylvie is a magus, will she learn magecraft and fight alongside Benjamin and Flanna? I'm sorry if I made it look like I was telling you to pair Jeanne with Benjamin after you said no more romance ideas. They just looked so good together, once you get past the fanservice, it makes sense. I noticed Benjamin shows a sharp wit or a sense of humor from time to time. I can't help but imagine Benjamin although serious about situations like fights and strategy meetings, he cracks a joke to annoy his enemy to make them slip up or to relieve the stress of a situation** : She is not a magus, just a good lab rat for the magus to experiment on her. Yes, they do look nice together, the romance is ok. Yes, Benjamin will show sharp wit or a sense of humor from time to time as he questions the sanity or morality of the actions of his servants, which he can put up with some of the craziest servants. In Strategy meeting, Benjamin wants to understand basic tactics a little better so that Flanna can explain to him.

In a battle scene, he would sometimes say in a disbelieving tone of voice at his enemy capability who are terrifying fighters but have some overspecializations at some parts of their combat skills. For example, when he fights against Shirou Emiya who wields dual wielding twin swords or bows, which he relies on twin swords so much and has no armor or when he fights Rin Tohsaka, who has pseudo-karate basic skills and strong magic abilities, but wearing no armor and is completely ignorant about the capabilities of modern technology/ weapons that even when she can barely know what a VCR is, let alone DVD or Blu-Ray. Same with Luviagelita Edelfelt as her pro-wrestling combat skills and almost exactly the same kind of magic abilities like Rin Tohsaka wearing no armor and has not participated in the Holy Grail war which could cause her to sometimes badly underestimating her foes. Illyasviel von Einzbern, who 70% of her body is composed of Magic Circuits and an advanced version of her mother's magic Engel Note: Angel's Poem which can generate a considerable amount of magical energy that shoots bullets strong enough to fire small blasts of magical energy capable of easily shooting through Rin's Gandr shots but have a weak body that the opponent can easily punch a strong hit on her and go down to the ground.

Bazett Fraga McRemitz who is a specialist in physical combat and employs runic sorcery on her limbs, hands, and feet to increase her fighting potential has some weaknesses like lack of magical ability, worse at using Magecraft, can sometimes underestimate her foes, surprise attack, and wear no armor. Caren Hortensia probably got worse, as she is not much of fighter beside her unusual property that is a genetic radar to find demons which are useless, her revealing battle costume is stated to be both for mobility and to seduce male opponents that provide no protection to herself, and her Holy Shroud, the Shroud of Magdalene which is a red cloth with the power to forcefully bind men which work on paper sometimes as the opponents can simply grab and yanks the cloth out her hands which can tangle the cloth itself leave it useless. Most of the Fate/stay night cast are seriously unprepared for this kind of war as they preparing for the kind of battle they thought they could expect like Magecraft duel, servants battle, and magician villain.

 **Guest chapter 27. Aug 4** **If Morgana comes in Fate Grand Order, are you gonna summon her if so what would be reactions of** **Arturia,** **Merlin, Mordred,** **Rin,** **Shirou,** **Ben, and Flanna.** **Also, is she gonna listen to Ben and Flanna or not:** Morgan Le Fay would be in the Caster class as she fits in those words the most which by the way, she was redesign in Fate Apocrypha anime so I hope that she appears in Fate Grand Order as a Servant which get ready for her. They didn't give her a new design for 20 seconds of screen time, trust me. Morgan Le Fay would listen to Ben and Flanna because that how the role is supposed to be a servant but how long would she start to do something behind her Master's back.

The Reaction of Morgana:

 **-Arturia** : Since she is King Arturia, she hates Morgan with passion.

 **-Merlin** : While he is a carefree person with a spacey and immature personality he actually gets serious when talking to her, warns Benjamin and Flanna about her reputation.

 **-Mordred:** Mordred carries a great deal of resentment for her mother, Morgan le Fay, believing her to be the true reason that she was denied the throne of Camelot.

 **-Rin** : Since she knows Arturia and her family, she really cautious about Morgana just like meets Medea once again. In her own words " _That bitch needed no special introduction at all."_

 **-Shirou** : Same with Rin above as he also sees Arturia's dream back when she was a servant to him which he might know who Morgan is and be really wary of her.

 **-Ben and Flanna** : Since both of the siblings know King Arthur and the Knight of the Round Table due their early lives and school which they do know her from few page that focuses on her but really don't know how much she was immortalized as the great calamity of Arthurian lore and arch-deceiver. Benjamin feeling struck by a sense of wrongness emanating from her and notice she is beautiful but also note that something is off and unsettling about her. Flanna doubts Morgan would listen to her and Benjamin much as Flanna knows that once Morgan sees a weakness that can benefit herself and it is not a good idea to keep her in any sort of position of power, and, even worse, in a location far beyond their oversight.

 **Guest chapter 27. Aug 2 If the Emperor akame ga kill still dies who would take his place like Artoria, Iskander, Ramses or Gilgamesh** : Sorry, I am not put any King servants as they are overused and that is the hard part, trying to put someone new in that place as the Emperor was the last king of a nearly thousand-year-old dynasty dethroning and killing the tyrant of the realm is sound and justified. In practice, even when the tyrants is an asshole that deserves death usurping the reigning monarch can have devastating consequences, even when justified and necessary. This didn't really improve the situation because the most of the Revolutionary Army members weren't really up to the task of taking of position of ruling an entire continent which they did not put any thought to this and the Night Raid assume that once the Empire fall there would be peaceful reforms implementing after that, on a paper that is as some of the people would refuse to compromise and how do make this reforms work.

 **Guest chapter 27. Aug 1 If Cu Chulainn and Cursed Arm Hassan would use their NP on organic teigu like Koro and Susanoo would it target the core or would it fails** : Chu Chulainn's Gáe Bolg would alway target the core but if it can not attack the core then the attack delivers damage equal to the opponent's own health limit plus the damage from the spear itself, so the wound will be fatal no matter the opponent once they are struck which makes it especially effective against those with high durability if Koro/ Susanoo did survive the attack then they are unable to heal even a regular thrust through the core would be hard to heal that would take a long time to fully heal. if by some huge luck that they are still alive by those two really lethal attack then going ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns from the inside. If by God miracle Kore/Susanoo even still survives by that then they are going to be suffered by so much pain inside of their body.

Cursed Arm Hassan's Delusional Heartbeat would work the same but just a few differences as the target must simply stay out of Assassin's range, have a high enough Mana(I don't think mana exist here) statistic to prevent the overlaying existence from even being created, or have a high enough Luck to avoid it without any problem. It also may not mean instant death to some opponents, allowing for the chance of a final counterattack before death. It can completely neutralize all physical barriers and armors that mean all physical defense and distance is rendered meaningless as it is one of the purest magics and simplest curses but of an extremely high level as there is no magic in Akame Ga Kill word to defend from that attack and if there is then it is going to need to be a stronger magic to stop it.

 **Guest chapter 27. Aug 4 JUST GOT AN AWESOME IDEA! FIRST MAKE A GATE CROSSOVER, THEN USING THE 'GATE' TO CROSS DIMENSIONS, OPEN A DIMENSION TO AKAME GA KILL! WHAT DO YOU SAY?** : This is an ok idea but my main story is not related to the crossovers story.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jul 16 What are going to be servants reactions of WWI and WWII?** : I can not really answer this question or how would their reactions be like as servants who came from various ages, when summoned they will automatically gain general knowledge about the era they are summoned in and history. Most of the servants accept that the world has changed since their times so servants don't really put any much thought of WWI and WWII.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jun 29 In Gate-crossover, I wonder what will be the reactions of everyone in the Saderan Empire once they realise they are fighting not only against people who are technologically superior to them, but also their Magic and let's not get to Servants( if you make them fight them) who will be so strong Saderan Empire will technically consider them GODS. What will Pina's reaction be on everything I just have written if she, more or less, LOST HER SHIT, ONLY BECAUSE OF THE SUPERIOR TECHNOLOGY?** : Well, since every Imperial character who runs into the JSDF assumes that their Empire is the superior force, as they have ruled their world unopposed for over 600 years. When they witness what modern Earth weapons, combat vehicles, and servants can do firsthand...their reactions are oh, crap! or lose their cool over the course of the story.

For God/dess in Saderan world view their domain like a garden but most of the god/dess does have standards and take their job really seriously as Hardy keeps upending that garden by throwing in new and interesting things, with wild abandon, through abusing the Gate. Hardy also included, absolutely forbid rapid or sudden technological progress, upon pain of death, even when the gods' actions themselves are directly responsible, like opening a gate to a world with a vastly superior technological base. The good reason why Hady opening the gate is to give Saderan Empire is a serious spanking, to get the rest of the races in the Special Region out from under its heel, and the waking of the Flame Dragon was to drive the JSDF off Alnus so the Gate could be closed again before the world end. Well, be careful what she wishes for and her plan horribly wrong and right as she just wakes up the sleeping giant as Flanna would give Hardy a lesson that she would always remember.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jun 24 Hi, it's me once again. It just dawned on me...Lancelot is going to attack Jeanne on sight, isn't he? Lancer Alter too if she ever removes her helmet. Ironic when you consider he has already forgiven Artoria. Mordred I can understand. I hope he learns to control himself better when a saberface is present in front of him in the future. Siegfried is going to be the next summon, huh. That means Fafnir won't be too far behind. He's the first dragon the servants are going to fight, isn't he? Is he going to materialize in Benjamin's house or in the city? When the war is over will Benjamin and Flanna be working with the U.S government rather than for it? I recommend an Archer class servant for the next summoning since it's been awhile since an Archer has been summoned, like Chapter 4** : No, Lancelot would not attack Jeanne on sight as he has rational thought back but would be uncomfortable at seeing saberface. Fafnir would materialize outside of BEnjamin's house and the battle would be at a city. Benjamin and Flanna would working with the U.S government for _one time_ and then work with other government from the around the world to prevent the ideas that some other countries who are wary of the group and consider them to be tools of American imperialism, which is an easy conclusion to come to given that they are funded by an American government and their leader is a soldier who lives in America too and literally drapes herself in a sombre and gloomy colors of a unknown flag like in the Avengers movies. Flanna is also trying to prevent her group for being blamed by the media, the public, and the government for making the best choices in a bad situation, even if doing nothing would have been infinitely worse and try to obtain legal status for the servants so they can be recognized as legal citizens that like they want it or not. The recommend class servant, I would think about it.

 **"Sigh" I know you're going to be like "Are you kidding me right now" and I'm really sorry to keep bringing this up, I really am but... will you at least consider pairing Jeanne with Benjamin in the future. Their interaction in this chapter made a strong impression on me and also they are similar in the sense that they were both normal teenagers until they were given great responsibility and had to lead an army. The two of them can really relate. They just seem they would make a fine pairing with each other and how they're relationship develops would be interesting when compared to some other female servants who would be immediately infatuated with him on sight. Again, I'm really really sorry to have brought this up again and I swear this will be the last time** : I would be ok with the paring and but I am getting tired of romance ideas that would not work very well or put it for no reason that sound like a random suggestion.

 **Guest chapter 1. Aug 3** **How the Mage's Association, the Holy Church and everyone gonna to** **response to** **Void Shiki?** : For the Mage's Association reaction with Void Shiki around, who is considered the root, they may try to take her to try and figures out how to get the Root as it would not take that long for them to realize Void Shiki is connected to the Root like Souren Araya who was able to figure out very fast in Kara no Kyoukai. If we consider all the type moon universe are in the same place, and they know the nature of Shiki which having a servant with that type of connection to the Root is like magus field day. The Mage's Association wants to know if the Akasha is imprinted upon Void Shiki's flesh, could the prana from her connection is different from the World's ambient prana, does the connection altered her physical structure in some way, what could she remember of the connection and can it be recreated? There's so much that could be learned from Void Shiki but Flanna would be said something like "I won't give Void Shiki to you guys! Can't you see that Void Shiki is my woman!" "Tch, crap! N-No! What I meant to say was..." she-she's my best friend

The Holy Church is only interested in this modern world, finds the Root completely meaningless but when they see her then she is going to be a very curious servant and trouble one for them deal with her. Since the Church don't believe in the Swirl of the Root as they thought it is a pure nonsense that magi have been hopeless try to reach it for whole life and here is the proof right in front of them in a disbelief reaction.

Everyone reaction is going be disbelief and shock that how the hell did the Mastermind able to do the impossible what no one has ever done, able to reach/call Akasha, the Spiral of Origin and the source of everything in the Nasuverse to his/her side as a physical servant and since she is the physical embodiment of Akasha that marks her as an all-powerful wish machine

Benjamin has no idea who she is beside her true name and assuming Void Shiki is an eastern goddess princess that he has never heard of. Flanna would enjoy of having her as a good company and a good servant of making tea. If they found out who she is, it would be same as always with added of Flanna and Benjamin treating/ask her as a book of everything.

 **Guest chapter 27. Aug 4 What would be Acht's reaction or any other Eizbern(including Iliya) be if either Flanna or Ben had Third Magic?** : Well, Benjamin and Flanna don't have it. One of their servant Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the Holy Maiden of Winter is considered a welder/user of the Third Magic, even if her version of it is horribly incomplete. A complete version of the Third Magic can incarnate someone's soul and allow them to realize immortality, granting them an unlimited source of magic due to the soul becoming analogous to a perpetual motion machine. Justeaze's incomplete version allows her to transfer someone's soul to another body/object without the soul degrading, as well as partially incarnate a Heroic Spirit as a Servant.

Their reactions would be in shock and disbelief face as the Einzberns has been starting their quest to recover their lost miracle since from the beginning and this Mastermind did the impossible of attaining it because the Eizenburn family who are obsessions over it. They hope that the Mastermind is the answer to their family's century old problem.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 30** **There's a new ruler servant Sherlock Holmes what your opinion and will he appear in this story** : Sherlock Holmes didn't seem to have the temperament or skills to be a Ruler class but for some reason, he was able to do some how. Yes, he would appear in the story.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 27** **Whole thing kinda reminds me of Re Creators. With "Popular beings becoming real and having awesome powers" and "only selective knowledge for the public". Hell, we even have a supernatural being which brings other supernaturals to the real world!** **Main differences:**

 **\- No Government support, instead of having almost everyone as an enemy. Not that the Government can do a lot here:** Well, there are independent mages from the US Mage's organization, working with the U.S. Government, manipulated events and to advertise it to outsiders with their own spies look for Benjamin and Flanna in hope that sibling can work with them for the American government and for the sake of their country. The US Mage's organization are the lesser of evils than the preferable the British Mage's Association who are filled with douchebags, stuck-up nobles and crazy, unhinged magi on the loose

 **\- No real threats (I REFUSE to consider policemen, thugs, and snobbish Houdinis as threats. Caster and Assassin could kill them with fucking boxing gloves.). Only danger happens when Ben and Flanna are truly targeted** : There were be dragon really soon in the chapters and group of corrupted Alter servants who also become Flanna's Master that would defend Angra Mainyu from being killed by the Fate/stay night characters which there would be a small battle. I would put the siblings to actually leads from the front inspire their servants and prove that they are worth to be their Master just in case. Flanna leads from the rear, ride on a horse back and forth along the line allowing the commander to personally intervene in a crises where she can control the battlefield and judge the right moment to throw in her own efforts while Benjamin leads from the front to inspire his servants showing off how much he trusted his servants to relieve them of the need to wield a weapon themselves but is more cautious about it, keeping a strong bodyguard and not taking unnecessary risks.

 **\- No Enemy Servant Factions. Dunno if there even are going to be any** : Because I don't want it as I am trying to make a unique story is not repeat compared to the usual Holy Grail War fan fiction that always involved OC, Shirou, Rin, Artoria, and EMIYA that become really boring and uninterest after a while.

 **What is even your plan? I get that the siblings are taking this situation seriously as they should be, but at the same time, it's too serious! Their "war" is more like a one-sided massacre. I understand that they protect themselves as realistic as possible, but it lacks the thrill if you get what I mean.** **On a side note, how about a TBH & Re Creators Crossover?**: The siblings are trying to not make themselves as too invincible as they overestimated their foe to point of overkill their enemy. I know this lacks the action thriller that you usually see in Fate Stay Night fan fiction stories as this suppose to be something new and unique because I was a bit disappointed that no one in the Fate series stories/ fanfiction wasn't able to blow the whole magic conspiracy wide open but I guess people/person has his/their limits when dealing with an organization as large and powerful as the Magic Association but there is some physical evidence to counter that and the fact that The Church and Mages Association are in hot water since the Holy Grail war came into light to the public. Now that the world knows something I'm sure Mages are in hiding in their organization(not shall what to do)and the Church would have to come up with a good explanation for being involved.

So, the thriller is actually a police procedural crime drama with police OCs coping with that bombshell of the world beyond magecraft like the vampires and the will of the earth itself trying to go green by killing humans is actually kinda scary. If he somehow DOES manage to arrest and expose the Clocktower, then he'll pretty much break the masquerade and cause a worldwide panic on both sides.

An another thriller is that this entire story as a whole pretty much revolves around a completely logical conclusion from what everyone knows, and are completely wrong about the siblings with Fate/stay night characters making wildly wrong assumptions about the sibling from their morality, to the nature of their abilities, capable of summoning servants without let anyone get their own, their skills are bizarre by magus standards, their morality doesn't even line up with most magi, by the logic of modern magi, and sometimes even heroic spirits it's impossible for a human to able summon impossible servants/class in a regular Grail War Summoning system. Add it all together, and you have a group that is frighteningly incomprehensible to the Fate/stay night cast who are there to get the Holy Grail by whatever means and keeps anyone from finding out. The siblings are acting all mysterious and ominous, with suspicious actions being thrown out as Shirou and his allies first instinct attack the people who haven't done anything yet and not respond to their questions.

On the other side of the coin, the magi and Heroic Spirits are this to the siblings being unlike anything they have seen in their life. Though, they do have a book and the Holy Grail to explain the basics behind their new enemies, so they end up adopting far quicker than everyone else. They are trying to maintain the balance of leadership and keep casualties to a minimum.

 **Guest chapter 27. Jul 19 HOLY. DUDE, there is this one servant fan fiction author NHunter made, I really want to hear-read your opinion of this Caster Dr. David Bowman from the Series: Arthur C. Clarke's Space Odysseys** : An interesting choice for a Servant but unfortunate base in his state, he is perhaps a bit squishier than other classes and his NPs can easily be spam by EX rank Mana as in fights he simply spams with that black hole and win on a totally-lopsided domination in a Holy Grail War as his NP Monoliths are impervious to any known forms of direct damage and can't be scanned with human technology. My opinion on him is that he is too OP like King Solomon from outer space and that one-shot story was him steamroll and nerf other servants to the death.

 **Guest chapter 26. Jul 19** **Summon Gun God** **first** , **then summon Ado Edem later, I think it's for the best.( Main reason being that if we wait a little bit longer they MIGHT give us some more information, or even better, summon him as a servant in Fate Grand Order, although the probability of the last one happening is VERY small)** : Well, sure that would all right then, the Angel Notes seem to be a short story and I am not sure if Kinoko Nasu would add him as a servant or write more Angel Notes chapters which the chance is so very low. His stats/skills are fine and balanced as actually makes a lot of sense when you look at compare to one up top. The Affections of the Goddess skill make a little bit of sense except that Type Venus is not a goddess but who cares and yes, I would summon her as Berserker class because that is the only class that can fit her. There was a Fanfiction "Little Angel Go Away" which Type Venus appear and one of the few fanfictions of Angel Notes.

Almost anyone who at least knows what Ultimate Ones who are the strongest beings in the entire Nasuverse would have a terrible chill down their spine and make almost every servant's quiver in fear of Aristoteles being near to them as just imagining the act of walking beside an Ultimate Ones which their mission was to destroy all of the humanity made everyone include the servants present shiver in fear as that would be like living next to a starving monster. It would be normal for a regular person to be afraid of them. I am thinking of summoning Type Mercury (In a human form or not) somewhere in chapters who would follow Benjamin and Flanna's order for fun and laugh.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello again, people. I am back to give you another updated chapter (15,456) and sorry that it took a very long time to post this, almost two months and a half now. The reason why it is taking so long to update was that I am entering the** **Ohlone College and studying for my mid-terms,** **which is slowing my writer-creator. I cannot sit on my computer much and I struggle with fear that people would critique my work too much and can't get my thoughts out, which was different for me to think what is going to happen next. Trying to get most of the servants' personalities right in one scene without being OOC personality is a hard job to pass that.**

 **So there were 72 reviews, that is a lot of reviews to answer back since last time, but some of them were questions and suggestions that are terrible and badly-implemented ones that sound good on paper that is, but I answered those ideas if it is good or not. I will not try to answer all of the reviews.**

 **I am not going to answer this again one more time and will try to make it as simple as possible for those blind reviews that cannot understand what I am saying as not to make this** **frustrating** **for you:**

 **1: Complaining about my grammar checks (S** **eriously do you come here to read all my chapters just to leave a complaint about my grammar)**

 **2: Suggestions for a crossover idea (** **Listen, my crossover ideas are something that is supposed to be unique and different, not like writing stories that can never go anywhere, jumping around between stories without any clue as to what to do, doing** **on a whim** **or an idea of a crossover story** **seemed like a good one at the time but then make another fic again before progressing the fics last time)**

 **3: Trying to give me a very complicated idea that is so confusing and hard for me to answer back to you.** **(I got too many of these ideas that I had lost stream and interest to ever make it that I don't care to read it that much)**

 **4:** **About summoning an OC servant that some of the review's suggestion or offer a myth/history figures that sound basically a wish fulfillment then any else (This questions had been overdone and I have been making my OC servants profile that was in my chapter last time due my spare time, got almost every one of them done so quit ask me this because I am done with that OC servant ideas)**

 **I am going say this one more time, here is the list of OC servants that are** **interesting figures** **that would be appearing in my story and for story ideas and relationships which I have made most of the servant's** **profile sheet to make sound interested enough and loads of character development paragraphs with a** **fascinating background so that you want to know them. There are some servants who have** **unfinished sheet but I am working on it** **:**

 **Simo Hayha (Archer/Assassin), Aleister Crowley, (Caster), Eve/Hawwah (Assassin), Moses(Caster), Bellerophon(Rider), Skuld the Scandinavian Elvish Princess (Caster), Helen of Troy (Caster/Assassin), Pandora (Caster), and Nefertari (Caster),** **Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, the Holy Maiden of Winter as Ruler class, George Washington(Archer/Rider), Pocahontas (Lancer), and Enheduanna the Lady of the Heaven (Caster)**

 **I am also not going to answer almost the same questions that some reviews keep repeating over and over. Go, look back to the other chapters to see if those types of questions had been answering or not by other people. If this happens again then I delete it as** **I am slowly lost my patience with some of you.**

 **Time to answer some of your questions.**

 **General Ironox : Every character from Fate series on their ****assessment of Benjamin is almost 180 degrees out of phase with how he truly is. Th** **e magecraft is slowly coming closer.**

 **Shadow : Thank for saying that.**

 **LukeSky001 chapter 23. Nov 18:** **Berserker(Cu Chulainn) was more powerful than he would normally be due to getting power from the Grail directly, ensuring a near limitless supply of mana. Rune of Resurrection is a Noble Phantasm-class and that her family possesses a Sorcery Trait which allows them to pass on their abilities through bloodline rather than teachings. No, Rune Magic is not OP as the usage of modern runes is unpopular within the Mage's Association and it is possible to affect a target with a Rune inscribed at distance, but the rate of success is low with the target that possesses Magic Circuits due to the effect of Resistance. Unless it is Primeval Runes created by Odin himself and used by Scathach, Brynhildr, Cu Chulainn, and Sigurd, old Runes referenced by Scathach, and Modern Runes that are mere imitations of the above and weak one then it is OP.**

 **I don't think that** **Rin would simply put runes on the jewels because she is overconfident on her Jewel Magecraft, and she often disregards minor but important details, try to learn Rune Magic is a waste of time to do which her most favorable opinion on Rune magic at** **first glance seem incredibly useful.** **However, in reality** **"Sure, it looks neat, but it has serious problems, from poor range and accuracy,** **instant death spells generally don't work against at Magi who have magic circuits resistance** **", I don't think any Magi would try to learn** **several different Magic Spells if they don't found it useless or considered trash because of that most of Magi are simple crippling overspecialization at almost anything else but Magecraft.**

 **Demon dark mezzo Sangue : Thank you for saying that. About the one that ****suggests** **Servants is that I do not pick any of them just because you asked for it.**

 **UNSC Know Your Place : ****Shirou and his group are planning to go find the location of Benjamin that is because this is pretty much of a plan that they had come up with as this sixth Holy Grail is on a whole different level. The** **police guy does suspect on what he does think is going on so he has begun to gather proofs to other.**

 **On the Balance scene on the Police vs Magi is the hard one to write down due that time as I had to read every Fate Franchise light novel up to date which it is not really much to show type of** **scene** **, so what I come up with is that** **Magi may have inhuman abilities and those bullshit magecraft which surprise the Police Force** **at first** **but with the** **right modern** **military-type hardware** **weaponry/technology can overcome magic defenses. Also charging headfirst into the modern SWAT army's that specialized in defeating human wave attacks and** **crowd control** **are definitely not the brightest thing to be doing, especially if you're trying to win a war and this is the Magi's first time in the u** **rban warfare. Last is that the Magi are so used to get away with their shits they were doing that they think they can do it again of get away with nearly everything. Not only that most of the Magi** **possess an overly romanticized view of what the Holy Grail War was supposed to be like, abides by the rules of the Holy Grail War, thinking they would win victory in exciting and legendary battles,** **entered the Holy Grail War in an attempt to win prestige, and** **strangely, have a habit of** **enjoys the proposition of honorably dueling another magus which I see that three times in the light novels of Holy Grail wars.**

 **The Reinforcement skill is** **most difficult magecraft out there, Reinforcement in the simplest sense is busing a base to the utmost, effectively improving its performance. Examples are increasing the durability and performance of the legs to run faster and jump higher, using it upon the eyes to see farther distances, etc. Yes, still n** **o amount of reinforcement by modern Magi standard can take a 12 gauge shell point blank to the face unless they have regenerating capabilities or a dead apostle but the modern** **army can just bring the bigger gun with heavy firepower** **. If the** **Reinforcement spell from the Age of the Gods then you are going to need something else to take it down.**

 **It can be assumed that Waver due to being an instructor at the Clock Tower, can also be assumed that his skill in the spell is low.** **Rin is capable of reinforcing various parts of her body. Taking this in mind, she is proficient enough at this spell to be able to close a gap of several meters in an instant through the reinforcement her legs. This displays her talent in the field, as the application of reinforcement to enhance living body parts is considered the pinnacle of difficulty so her skill in this spell is high and quite strong really same with** **Luviagelita** **.** **Bazett Fraga Mcremitz is quite skillful with her Runic able to efficiently switch which runes she needs active at a moment's notice. She often cycles between runes dozens of times in combat on almost reflex alone.** **Shirou is good at that UBW and his Reinforcement skill speak for itself. But even at his absolute peak in UBW, though, he is still an absolute trash mage, the worst of the worst, below the bottom of the barrel.**

 **The US Special Forces vs Enforcers would be a** **wins with undermining costs attached because each side doesn't know each other very well. I would bet the US and their allies can win on a long run with** **The Association win the battles but lose the war kindly way.**

 **ArcherShirou : ****The secret about magic is not over but only dew groups of people are suspect what is going on with this, made the link from the** **proofs can answer for them** **. The f** **irst to reveal this for the world is another story but it would soon spread among the public.**

 **Government:** **No matter what happens, it will somehow be blamed on the President and the Government who has very limited ability to influence essentially no ability to influence in the areas of the economy that an average American is likely to personally experience. They are going to be blamed anyway.**

 **The Holy Church: With** **a positive history of protecting people from mages and monsters of those times, they can get** **away with all this stuff because has** **enormous influence over the Europe.**

 **The Clock Tower: Hide** **magecraft and cover up those magic event (Can range from anything) doesn't score any point and come to them at a great price from the public** **whereas** **Association members** **have once in numerous times able to get away with everything but this time more than they can chew, they have been very unsuccessful in covering their tracks** **this time. If** **they can expect to be seen as nobles or researchers from the public then they are simply** **deluding themselves** **, Association is so wrong as their cover-up and had been** **committing many horrendous crimes with so many** **events from the past that had to kill countless normal people for own** **experiments on living people while justified as a means reach for the Root. No** **other government would support them as other** **government** **don't want to be in the crossfire of hate and do have standards, apparently disgusted at their experimenting on live subjects which government couldn't stand it. The Holy church loves to see them fall.** **I assume when the Mage's Association is exposed and they're faced to fight against a superior opponent (composite UN and other government), they'd just retreat into various unreachable places and continue to do what they previously did, being much more careful. Magi are cold selfish bastards who barely give a shit about their peers, would be certainly inconvenienced which their numbers take a massive nosedive. The Mage's Association effectively ceases as an organization but the magi won't really care as they can retreat to places where technology cannot reach.**

 **Vampires: Most of** **Vampires/Dead Apostles** **would simply stay** **conceal** **and go in their daily life as long none of those V** **ampires/Dead Apostles** **try overboard of doing something that makes everyone to go after them then they are fine for now** **if they keep a low profile that is.**

 **All others: It is** **unclear how much there other supernatural out there so.**

 **UNSC indomitable : I hope that this chapter was ****enough to give screen time to other Servant as** **for Benjamin's friends, let said that I have a plan for them. I know some reader** **would have trouble keeping track of who's are currently in the story but that is not an issue if you know who they are. I had already pick the** **Servants that going to be next: Siegfried, Angra Mainyu, and OC servant** **Skuld, Scandinavian Elvish Princess (The last one was that I want to try this out of creating OC servant) I would try to** **ignore the haters and the grammar nazis but I am slowly lost my patience.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 28. Aug 15: The ****Chimeras from the last chapter are homemade from different human and animal part so they have not been tested in a battle which it is not a good idea to use them for battle as** **Chimeras are not dogs. If the Chimeras from Age of God then you going to need an air strike and bomb to do some damage to the chimeras.** **Wyverns on the other hands are that you need some Anti-aircraft artillery to blow them out of the sky. Also** **magical beasts maybe quite threatening, but you should know that those type of beasts is endangered species that can a hard time reproduce their number. Like what I said about** **Penthesilea, Flanna would have a time hard keep her away from** **Achilles as a fight can start any sec now.**

 **Piddle : You are right about ****Jubstacheit von Einzbern as he usually maintains a cold, dignified and well-mannered facade in public but beneath his persona, he acts ruthless, brutal and too demanding which he lacks common sense and mental stability. Since I would not be surprising that his diplomacy of negotiating can be terms that are too demanding or threat Benjamin to hand over the T** **hird Magic with pretty much zero leverage that didn't even reflect the situation that he was in, also** **neither side ever expects the other to accept the offer they give. Even** **terms that on the surface are extremely favorable but it actually works against them because Magi is good when** **comes to political dealings.**

 **LukeSky001 chapter 28. Oct 23: That is a nice version of Unlimited** **Blade Works inspire.**

 **LukeSky001 chapter 27. Nov 10: What would Rory's stats be? I don't know as I am not really of making servant's stats that well.**

 **King0fP0wers chapter 28. Aug 15: Yes, the ****whole misunderstanding itself is mostly part of the story, their** **reasoning is very sound and logical and utterly wrong** **which more or less every character from Fate series** **just can't grasp that they think on the belief they are the hero saved the world from a villain (Benjamin) with an intellect to match who control New Jersey, use** **evil ritual of the Holy Grail to summon the army of servants and command them that an incredibly dangerous threat to the world and a highly advantageous ally to the villain (Benjamin). That is nowhere close to that but may they could be right for the wrong reason.** **Switch to Benjamin's point of view, he sees** **Mage Association and The Church as incomprehensibly powerful** **menacing and fearsome** **groups** **who would stop at nothing target him and his family because he accident reveal magic to the world and that every Magi is come to the USA to finding him and take the Holy Grail from his hand. He is not wrong by the way as he and his sister don't** **mistake what type of story they're in because the world is filled to the brim with dangerous things and a bunch elements of grimdark supernatural.** **Fafnir is boasted of the Holy Grail and the dragon is very powerful by Age of god standard as it said to put a** **fear of death in** **Siegfried's heart** **.**

 **Galer : About ****SWAT vs Magi, I thought people would criticize it as I am not good at writing down battle scene but again this is my** **speculations of the battle as show that Magi are** **not good at coming up with new strategies on the fly as the spanners pop up,** **too much faith in the institutions of the magi, and worse at all is they are firm believer in the superiority of magecraft over modern weapons, sneers at modern muggle weaponry as cheap tricks in a prestigious battle like the Grail Wars. Their negligence derived from arrogance believe that the only true threat to them cannot be anything other than a magus of similar skill,** **underestimate what a human without magecraft can accomplish, which makes them weak to non-magical attacks and technology weaponry. They seem to be unaware of grave consequences of fighting** **close-quarter urban landscape being too** **confident their** **thaumaturgical skills,** **unable to relate the** **conditions of a battlefield or** **scenarios.**

 **Your** **suggestions that the timeline of the history should be situated in 2017 is no because FangDriver8 said the timeline should make sense and it doesn't matter if the year is boring or not which some of my chapters would have timeline errors. All of the** **detective characters were created to be reader surrogate to some readers who** **have no idea what's really going on at first and eventually receives a full, spoken explanation of everything known by readers who did reading the light novels. The detective characters viewpoint acts like in a contemporary Film Noir of** **stylish crime drama which writes like that to make it more interesting.**

 **Billy Reb : The** **Mage Association & the Church reaction at who Ben and Flanna really are if they can not kill them is that they would stop at nothing to put a ****leash the siblings to control them, trying to stick one of their own in charge of servants, or exhaust all of their luxuries just to gain their favors and win them over. Really, the** **Mage Association & the Church would try to get the sibling under their control which is a great leverage in the world. ****Too bad for them that the siblings are completely immune to suck-ups and Flanna know that the Mage Association & the Church truly want a control of Holy Grail and servants.**

 **Will** **siblings** **give each servant nicknames?: Yes, the sibling has already done that for some of them, try to give each servant a badass nickname or name that hide their true name. If you had read that nickname/codename for my servants and classes due my chapters, you would notice that** **nickname/codename are either sound cool or really s** **imple because the** **sibling is not sending their servant to look impressed but to show that they mean business and obvious meanings classes to tell exactly what type of servants is going to do with their enemies and not making an awesome spectacle of showing off their weapons.**

 **How will some of the Servants view America and American culture?: They see a** **nation brought about under shaky circumstances, in uncertain times, with endless challenges still on its horizon and still, it stands. Indeed, it has grown more vast and more powerful then it has imagined. But at the same time, it's not all sunshine and roses. America is fraught with inner turmoil on a governmental level, on a personal level like race and class, lifestyle and religion... it's worrisome. While it may not tear itself apart anytime soon but** **America seems to have a habit of stick to everyone business which there is a chance that America may have a distorted view of what's right and wrong that everyone else that doesn't agree will get trampled in the way.**

 **When the FSN x Akame Ga Kill is crossover going to come out?: While I have got most of the ideas out but they are everywhere in the plot to try to get them together is a cross puzzle and low chance to update it. The issue is that I need to write done a good prologue which I don't how to start the story as to make the reader get interested in it.**

 **LukeSky001 chapter 26. Nov 13 ****Benjamin and True Rider(Queen of the Amazons) would be a non-romance but the relationship is similar to Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman because I watch the movie.**

 **LukeSky001 chapter 26. Nov 13 How the hell can Francois Prelati do that? but again she/he seems to have an in-depth knowledge of the Holy Grail War and in particular the Ruler class so that explains it.**

 **Aurain Orimura : I ****cleaned that part up for your sake and tried to make it a bit more believable. I should tell that those Chimeras are actually homemade from different human and animal parts which are not an advanced form of magecraft as they are untested, a** **weak imitation of the real Chimeras, and** **are not suitable for battle yet. Some of Magi do need a guide on how to create it because it is not an easy task to do so and i** **t takes special means to create more of it even talented one don't have** **the ability to mass produce on a huge scale** **. Not every Magis can** **have the ability to manufacture, it generally takes a few tries or some time to work out the kinks and bugs and what-not which they have to stake their whole life work on it.** **Their quality is low that possess flaw or deficiency in its construction sometime performance so they are based create poor substitute also fatally flawed in ways both physical and mental.** **Familiars are mostly for support, glass cannon, or c** **annon fodder if the Magi want to make an army then they are going to build** **workshop more like a factory then** **produce depend on how long it would take and you need a home base to gather all of those materials that take more time and** **that would take an ordinary Magus a more time to finish at least one**. **Do you think that Magi can create all of those** **materials** **out of thin air unless you are** **Caster servant or come from powerful magus families that have a connection to give your, the materials you need.**

 **Yes, I do know that was a plot-convenient guide because my detective characters were going nowhere so from your criticize I downplay the** **plot-convenient guide so the police characters can pick up the pace in the near future. Yes, there are** **some minor grammar mistakes which I am almost done grammar check chapter 28 so I can update with minor grammar mistakes gone.**

 **Pol is always right : What are you said?**

 **Redyun : Because my story updates new chapter every three ****months or so, it may get slowly because of real work and going** **Ohlone college** **. Yes, there some few grammatical error which I had got someone to fix it for me. I do not pick your** **suggestion of a Saber-class because you asked which I had repeat said to everyone else and the Saber-class is** **Siegfried for my next summoning.**

 **Red qim : I am not going to pick your suggestion just because you asked or for fan favorite servant. I am not in the mood for if Saladin were heroic spirits and create his Servant stats.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 28. Oct 8: What an odd match and at this point, I don't really care what excuse they come up with how she ****become a Pseudo-Servant.**

 **LeozinPS : Am I ****making Ben the bridegroom of Frankenstein?: Maybe.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 28. Aug 20: Justeaze can transfer a person's soul like how Illya places Shirou's soul into another container ****without the soul degrading even it is an incomplete version but it is better than nothing. The** **Jewish Golem was removed because of Avicebron who can make the same golems and it is no difference between Jewish Golem and a normal one.**

 **Saint rider 890 : You can not put a link on fanfiction and there are no steps to go see the ****fans-make profile of the Counter Guardian Arturia and her design.** **I had no idea why you ask me to put** **Counter Guardian Arturia** **appearing in my story but the answer is no.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 28. Sep 1: The ****Phantasmal Beast is** **Gugalanna, I think. I** **had no idea what Filia is doing for unknown reasons.**

 **StormOfDiamonds : Yes, I pick ****Enkidu because he is easy and** **a simple servant** **to write down.** **Karna would come later in the story and some of alter ego even there are problems with their design. I have to wait for Perseus to appear in Fate Grand Order game before write down his personality.**

 **Rein-San : Those ****OC servants, just no and I don't know who the heck those servants which I am not going to say it again. Sumanai San (Siegfried) would appear in the next summoning.**

 **Ptl : I had read ****Sword Dancers to understand Archerko little bit, she would avert Cu Chulainn like a plague which she would appear when I think she is ready as I am read some fanfiction stories that have Archerko in it.**

 **MaxHD2490 chapter 28. Sep 28: You kindly explain it to yourself so I don't know what you are trying to get. ****Ben and Flanna can see some Fate Apocrypha servants were from their point of view of the Apocrypha Holy Grail War but it is kindly fuzzy that the sibling can see few scene but most of it was blurry.** **Servants originally weren't supposed to keep their memories. And as some of the recent Interludes support, they don't keep the memories of their past summonings but do have "vague recollections" of them so the siblings can see a bit of the memory from other past Holy Grail War. but again, to be honest, I think it's just an inconsistency that a lot of writers don't necessarily bother remembering. Even main Fate media is patchy about it, so I am not expecting every single scenario writer to actually fully have it down.**

 **Silver566 chapter 18. Oct 10: Do you just read all my chapters, to only complain about ****grammar? If you don't like my story, free to leave.**

 **Silver566 chapter 16. Oct 9: Go reading all my chapters first before you comments.**

 **Extremeninja09 : The Holy ****Church is fine as they aren't blinded by the modern technology showing have a common sense unlike the Mage Association but some of the lower rank members are ignorant of the fact that the Benjamin's Military Strength is too strong and** **cannot ignore the possibility** **of him hold the Holy Grail with him that** **it is too powerful in Benjamin's hand that he should hand it over to them for safekeeping but Flanna have already know the Holy Church are being** **hypocritical as their** **moderators are always in it for themselves, either supporting one team from the get-go or working for their own ends that** **violating neutrality because their image of being neutral makes them beneath notice in the eyes of the Holy Grail participate so Flanna doesn't trust their words.**

 **From what I read about the Mage's Association in the novel, it is that they look strong on paper and sometimes a boogie man, but it has some major problems and that is split loyalties and in general extreme incompetence. Their troops have no real battle plans and just rush to the front door with as much force as possible. They are overly specialized in magecraft and no real trackers/rangers to support their army, most of the leader due the Holy Grail War is either cunt or retard with no real combat experience, have a giant ego that everybody had to obey their order without questions. Also, they have no real intelligence network beside the Holy Grail participate, so they are blind in nearly all regards to what happens in the world and seem to think they can try to take command of them,** **use each other to do the hard work and then backstab each other over without consequence. One gets the feeling that the Mage's Association is very inexperienced when it comes to proper warfare. Just keeping a bunch of rogue Magi off the lawn every once in the while will not prepare them for real battles.** **Their head leader or pseudo-aristocratic elite called the Lords cannot be able to fight and win a war against any decent organized military force which I wonder that their leaders are picked based on how good they are in single magic combat.**

 **A good example due the Fate/Apocrypha early battles, Clock Tower decided to send in 4 mercenaries, a Church official and a first-class instructor as their Masters, as getting the Japanese Grail Families involved would take mountains of paperwork and therefore they wouldn't be ready in time. By late stage of the novels, the Clock Tower seems to take their fuck sweet time to help the greatest bounty hunter Magi in the world that had peacefully removed and the Holy Grail had already been taken.**

 **In fact, the only thing that I don't like is that every time in fanfiction stories or in the light novel, someone talks/warn about the Association on how menacing and fearsome they are, which a whole city would be wiped out just to keep existence of magic a secret and can cover up the event up with hypnotism, blackmail, kidnapping, killing, and covering everything up when showing how grim and dark the supernatural world was.** **First of all: _those type of people _ who told newcomer are an _unreliable source_ since they have only heard rumors and has never seen Hunters/Enforcer in action or from Magus who lost terribly against them. The Fate light novel lore is constantly told that the Hunters/Enforcer are very dangerous but everything that was shown to us contradicts that. They have extremely ineffective weapons and lack strategist that made them look so effective so it is _based shown, don't tell_. They are not good at gathering military intelligence, they are not good at using complicated tactics, they are not good at strategizing, hiding their tracks, the list goes on and on. For all their dire reputation, there are signs that the Association isn't as powerful as they like to pretend, it could merely be a demonstration of a ****propaganda,** **exaggeration,** **and fear mongering done by the Association itself,** **being told so often everyone assumes it to be true. Flanna fought in the Afghanistan war and tend to be serious skeptics about all of that propaganda/rumor as** **points out the flaws of those threats and couldn't think of any city that could get wiped out without anyone notice it** **. If any characters from Fate series try to scare/warn her with that method which Flanna would** **mock that vainglorious propaganda and said that they were waste her time of making idle threats because I really don't like how anyone would just automatic believe that shit without asking some good detail questions if it was true or not**

 **Shirou who is a self-proclaimed hero and think that he is in a heroic tale of good and evil, he thinks that he's the hero fight against a s** **orcerous overlord (Benjamin) and** **will naturally overcome the villain during his power of UBW.** **Unfortunately, since Shirou change like a headless chicken without scouting,** **used** **stealth or an element of surprise like** **several times. It can not help that Shirou win/survive the Holy Grail war with a new power of able to** **projects copies of legendary weapons to fight metahumans and demigods which can** **came out of the experience with a rather inflated view of himself, thinking he should able to win the next Holy Grail war but Shirou only won a few battle with** **actual** **luck or plot armor** **it becomes rather clear he is just a boy trying to act like a veteran hero which mean** **Shirou acts more reckless and enjoys being a hero that he always wants to that make think he can do everything himself as he sticks with people's business that makes him overconfidence that Flanna and Benjamin can eventually get him by luring him into a trap.** **From Benjamin's view, he** **thinks Shirou looks like a little kid playing at being a Hero who also** **comes off as an unsavory,** **idealistic,** **self-sacrificing** **idiot with a** **notion of saving everyone with no loss instead of willing to make tough decisions and inability to LEARN from his mistakes.**

 **Yes,** **some of the worlds are from the police came from Predator 2 movie because I am using the book as a larger templates or guideline to structure this story around. You are right about what** **Angra Mainyu is going to do. The finance had been explained three times already so doesn't ask again.**

* * *

 _Back in the Einzbern family castle and an unknown amount of time has passed since the_ _summoning ritual attack_

"The workshop for the homunculus industrial district is now active and I shall begin preparations for my tools soon enough." After receiving his subordinate's report, Benny Von Einzbern strode to a corner of his workshop and sat down in his chair, re-reading the report. "So, it has been confirmed that the Holy Grail system is able to operate flawlessly and a large amount of mana has improved the system to allow the summoning of more Servants."

"Impressive, this is one of the most powerful systems that we have ever seen." Benny had a savage and triumphant grin behind his impassive expression. "But I can not say for Lord Jubstacheit, god, he has gone mad with rage over that failure."

A day had passed since the summoning ritual attack, which had been thrown into total disarray by the introduction of Mastermind's hidden card with Jubstacheit shouting in rage and order to start manufacturing an army of golems, dolls, and homunculus with all of their resources. Jubstacheit has spent almost all of his time skillfully making powerful homunculi, enough to fight toe to toe with a servant, if that is possible, caring little for the well-being of his creations, prioritizing his pride as a designer over any pain they may experience. It hadn't been easy to sustain this much upkeep, but it would hold enough to drop where they need to go, as the Alchemy of the Einzbern family was useful for overcoming limitations such as this in the short-term.

Benny Von Einzbern looked at his work of homunculus that had been done and improved with high-quality. Those created as soldiers are built to be able to wield large halberds and use powerful magecraft that are potent enough to easily match an average magus. There were some modifications to improvements that had been learned whilst preparing for war. Even these improvements could lead their life to be shortened to five months. He knows that homunculi would be of little threat to a servant. Though physically they might be strong enough to match the weaker or average classes in physical might, they lacked the skill and prowess to be much more than irritants. Still, they could be useful against any other magus and lesser servitors who can get in their way. In many ways, their previous weaknesses had become a strength, in that they could be sacrificed easily enough due to them lacking value, as they had no reason to hold back with the strength they had which can make them dangerous to their enemies.

Being one of the most powerful families, all manners of thaumaturgical implements circulate through the Clock Tower. Whether you are looking for eight-hundred-year-old jewels or even thousand-year-old parchment, as long as you have the resources and connections, getting hold of such things would be simple. Every resource and business from other magi family traded materials and favors that the Einzbern family needs for their experiments.

"How long until Lord Jubstacheit will be done with his work and come out of his room?" Benny Von Einzbern asked him. "If he speeds it up and all goes well, it should take around three days." The speed that Jubstacheit's modifications performed upon creation hadn't been anything radical or groundbreaking as he constructed them to be harder to break down in two hits by a servant. But what Benny did not expect was that Lord Jubstacheit went down into the bowels of the castle where the Einzbern family threw down their failures into the pool, taking many of the failures to his workshop and started to work on the failures. Since then, all of his emotions have had these rigid efforts to reclaim the Holy Grail.

Benny Von Einzbern put the report away and read Illyasviel's letter that arrived today, which had been received with mixed emotions. On the one hand, Illyasviel von Einzbern was able to succeed in the summoning ritual with no issues, but on the other hand, the hand was able to take away the catalyst that was supposed to summon Berserker King Arthur. And aside, the rest of the world already seems to know that something is going on in the United States area.

There was a flaw, one that Benny was aware of, but would not dare to voice to Jubstacheit, who might kill him. He sighed in remembrance of the days when the current head of the family had taken power and the focus of the Einzberns had shifted from seeking the Holy Grail to winning the Holy Grail War. It was as though Jubstacheit had forgotten why they were fighting in the first place; his entirety was upon being the victor of the ritual.

It wouldn't surprise him if Lord Jubstacheit decided to try to summon another servant in hopes that the hand was not quick enough to take the catalyst. He gathered a basket of clothes and herbs, everything needed to treat cuts and bruises, before hunching over and going to the training room where homunculus were practicing their combat skills. As he thought, some of the homunculi sported numerous cuts and bruises. He tended them as best he could, knowing that it was for naught as Lord Jubstacheit was forcing them to train nonstop until they met the requirements to match the skills of a weaker or average servant class in combat skills.

Their wounds treated, Benny left the homunculi to rest and heal for now. He returned to his study and placed the medicine in their proper places. His morning routine finished, he made his way back to his workshop and checked his tools before fixing some of the homunculi that he had overlooked. Everything seemed to be in order and just a usual day until Lord Jubstacheit said that the manufacturer golems, doll servants, and homunculi numbers were done.

Then there was a raven with a letter from the Mage's Association only carrying the smallest of messages, but it was likely important. He read the short letter and his heart fell. The list of incidents that were caused to reveal magecraft to the whole world one by one and the latest news of the shipyard attack, which had just appeared this recently.

Several minutes were spent just looking at the letter, hoping it was a forgery. The last thing he wanted was to be the one to deliver the news to Lord Jubstacheit. Deciding that Lord Jubstacheit was more likely to be angered by a delay than interrupting whatever he was doing, Benny scurried towards the door and looked for one of the numerous guards patrolling the castle.

"Young man," he said weakly to the first guard to pass by him. "Would you be so kind as to deliver this letter to the king?" he asked while handing the thin paper to the guard.

"At once, Sir Benny."

"Thank you. Could you also tell the next guard you see to summon the rest of the council? I feel it would be best to do that as soon as possible."

"Of course, sir."

The younger guard went off with haste, no doubt to find another guard to call the council. Benny also asked the same for the next guard he found. The sooner they were assembled the better. As he slowly made his way towards the council chambers, both as part of his elderly facade and to give enough time for the other members to arrive, he pondered what might come in the next few days. More fury, no doubt.

When he arrived at the council chambers, he found only the rest of the family present. The other guards trickled in with Lord Jubstacheit being the last. After the contents were read out, the room exploded into a hubbub of discussion. The letter was surprising, and so was everyone who agreed with each other.

But Lord Jubstacheit was furious as his rage was indescribable. Everyone present gossiped to each other about their reaction to this information. Benny kept his head down and muttered empty words to stave off suspicion.

"Just in case, I have also had the scouts examine the area where it took place and witnesses so there is a legitimacy to this claim."

"DAMN YOU, MASTERMIND! I am going to make you suffer for this!" Eventually, the Lord Jubstacheit stormed out and the rest of the family members talked to each other about the recent news.

"What a shame," one of the elder Einzberns said angrily. "A death is too good for that Mastermind! Two centuries of building the ritual to recover our long lost Third Magic that we had once had, we have been suffering failure after failure for each war, then somehow a Holy Grail out of nowhere appears to be more powerful than any of us has created. Then, this unknown person, who came out of nowhere, dares to steal our Grail out of our hands and decide to use it for his gain."

As agreeing, shouts were hurled at each other. Some were in favor of sending their troops now after that event. Others pointed out that they should make allies from the Clock Tower first before doing anything reckless.

"This action must be avenged."

"That Mastermind will receive his due."

"I expressed that we should kill that Mastermind right away."

"Are you a fool? We should not do any reckless acts that would risk everything we have," another elder pointed out. "And also we can't let our weaknesses show to other magus. What would happen if we risk drawing attention and opposition to other enemies?"

"Let them come and do their worst!" another elder expressed derisively. "We do not cower in the face of others, including the Mastermind. You should shame yourself for letting fear get the hand of yours."

"What was that? Bastard, you dare assume me of being cowardice!"

Benny Von Einzbern was currently nursing a headache as nearly all of his family members had not experienced much of the Holy Grail War or outside world. _"Don't they realize the storm from those events are something that they can not handle."_

"This is a serious oversight," an elder named Franz Von Einzbern began as he stroked his beard. "We had expected the Mastermind to have two or three servants by his side, not have 14 servants including Ruler class as his master."

"It could be something of an exaggerated number but still it seems increasing the number of homunculi was the right decision to make," Another elder member named Gertrude Von Einzbern remarked. "I'll admit that Great Grail is something that can not be ignored."

"Yes, the Great Grail usually requires sixty years in order to amass enough mana to summon Servants, making the planning period span over generations but this quality of the Grail should conduct a legal on the matter. The Grail's level is higher than we have ever made. With proper training and resources, in time it can push to a level infinitely closer to that of True magic."

To say that the Holy Grail system was nothing more than a masterpiece, as it was one of the most important wonders in the modern magical world in both scales of complexity and purpose. Able to summon spiritual heroes of time long ago and support them was nothing of an engineering marvel of their part but also found to open a direct path straight to the Root or grant wishes for the winner.

"Yes we can put this matter to rest," Benny Von Einzbern said as he nodded. "Our concern now should focus on what we can do here and now."

The mention of a plan sparked activity amongst the serried ranks of the members as the room's atmosphere changed.

"I say we send thousands of our homunculus to establish a base over there and once we are prepared, it will be time to crush him once and for all, and then take the fight to the Mastermind's doorstep!" A hot-blooded Einzbern member shouted out as he raised his hand into the air. "It's time to show what will happen when someone dares to steal the grail from us!"

"You're absolutely right, I'm tired of the wait and making homunculus!"

"It's time to let that fool Mastermind in that barbaric land know how fearsome we Einzberns can be!"

"Exactly, just as he says."

"Please let me join you on the battlefield, sir!"

These words, sandwiched by scattered laughter and repeated throughout the throng of the magus, grated unbearably on Benny's ears and his gut ached as he considered the potential crises within the council chambers.

A young man with white hair and an excited grin with an unmistakable hint of greed hidden under his eyes stepped forward. "So who will be the overall commander for this battle? I trust nobody will object to myself?"

"Yes!"

"Sure!"

"You would be the one to lead!"

Benny knew there was nothing to stop that man from doing something reckless and decided to send him to the land in hopes of him dying easily, which then he added his two cents to this plan. "I'll leave it to you. Conduct the scout safely to the land. From there, you will also be in charge of the encampment and entrenchment. Don't be so eager to rush into the fray."

"I understand," the young white-haired man nodded with an almost greedy smile that was hidden under his false enthusiasm.

"I see..." Benny did not seem able to accept that the man would ever listen to what he was saying, but he continued to ask, "How many troops will be coming with you?"

"Around five hundred."

"Five hundred…"

Although Benny hid his reaction masterfully, he could not conceal his own disappointment. What could a mere five hundred troops do? In all likelihood, they were merely a guard of honor to protect him. The units would probably not be used at all, just build a base for transport when the main force arrived. This young white-haired man seems to have no military experience or any training. He thinks of deciding to meddle with the plans and make the strategic decisions for himself. He is clearly not cut out for the position at all.

Benny soon started to listen to the other family members' enthusiastic replies of their own plans, which most of them may seem pretty solid at first, but he still believed there might be some wild cards that would throw everything out the window. He could only hope that the impending preparations would blow away the clouds of unease forming over his heart, but it could not.

Then there were some plans that involved the Holy Church or the Mage's Association, which some of the family members wanted to form an alliance with them. Well, it sounded good on paper that is, but due to internal disputes with each other and the recent events that exposed the secret of magic which soon came to be public knowledge, an alliance would be difficult. It relied too much on people who either hated their guts, didn't like to be ordered around by the Einzbern family or do not really like them. Some of the Clocktower members considered the Einzbern family nothing more than a group of homunculi who are extremely unhelpful and useless, led by an isolated angry, bitter, joyless, grumpy old man who occasionally in the midst of struggling to make a new Greater Grail and leading a pointless existence within these castle wall, lurks alone taking no advice from anyone, trying to win a fruitless war that would not exactly give him what he wanted.

Benny resisted the urge to laugh at some of the Einzbern members who were often kissing up to each of their schemes under the belief that flattery will get them somewhere, or displaying this so-called master-plan that would cause reckless stupidity in any kind of situation, rather than actually giving good advice. _"Well, it's either laugh or cry. Shame I can't do either._ _This is madness._

* * *

 _In the Einzbern territory and inside of the small Einzbern Castle_

"It can't be true." Illyasviel von Einzbern said as she shook her head, reading the report paper. "I can't see how the Mastermind is picking his targets or why he is doing this besides causing a string of disasters along the way."

"Please, close your mouth, Lady Illya," Sella said as she closed it for her. "It would not be wise to let flies in. But still, this event is quite troubling."

"I can not understand what he was planning for all those events," Illya said with a frowned face. "Almost all of this does not seem to benefit him besides sacking some money."

"Hmm, when we arrived at one of the incidents, which was at a gun store, to investigate any clues that the Mastermind left," Sella said as she made sure to use her Memory manipulation spell on all of the police members that were at the crime scene and small bounded fields that made outsiders not notice anything unusual. "After asking some questions with the witness, it left us to believe that the Mastermind was there and in person."

"Oh, did the witness describe his appearance?" Illyasviel said, putting down the report paper. "Because of that, we need to know who he is or a clue that can lead to something."

"It was not really much as the witness was quite shaky from what he had seen," Sella answered her, knowing that the witness there only looked pretty tough as long he was in control of the situation and made sure he won the situation but turned into a whimpering coward when he met a Servant face to face. "The witness was able to say that the Mastermind was covered in a hood with a white half-face respirator and there was a black demon knight."

"Oh, it's not much, but it's better than nothing," Illyasviel commented at the disappointment at the lack of the appearance of the Mastermind. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, after a few minutes of investigating the scene, one of our homunculi found this," Sella placed a broken piece of red jewel on the table. "I assume that this jewel was found at the scene and this can lead to a clue from the Mastermind, but we did find this."

Illyasviel von Einzbern stared at the broken piece of the red jewel as the tingling sensation activated the magic circuits in her eyes to scan how powerful it is, which caused her eyes to open wide when she has measured the level. "It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable."

"What is it, Lady Illya?" Sella asked Illyasviel. "Is there something wrong with the jewel?"

"No, there is nothing wrong with it, it is just the jewel is packed with magical energy that is even higher than Rin's family Jewel Magecraft. It might be a fairytale, but it's really a magic of that level of ancient time, it would be nothing short of mythical." Usually, the jewels can be just charged up with a bit of magic every day to supply a greater amount of energy when needed, but they also make good explosives. This red jewel is three times more powerful than the one Rin Tohsaka owns Jewel Magecraft.

Sella picked up the jewel and studied it, her gaze was so focused and keen that it unsettled Lady Illya. "Since this was found at the scene, that means the Mastermind must be a practitioner of Jewel Magic."

"It could be highly possible, as the Mastermind has mostly tried his best not to be seen that easily and showing his power," Illyasviel nodded lightly. That was, without a doubt, the attitude which the Mastermind adopted as the leader of Servants and being so secretive that you can only see a glimpse of him. "Not only that, I assume that he is also an Average One possessing an elemental affinity for five different elements too."

"I can also see that," Sella felt that Lady Illya could have a point on that theory. "That can probably be true."

"Indeed. We should probably try and learn more about other servants." After saying that, Illyasviel cast a spell on the jewel: Detect Mana. "Apart from that… there's the matter of the Mastermind's base. Surely there must be an area where he can easily set up without anyone noticing."

"Regretfully, we know nothing about this state. When we get information from our data, I will immediately begin looking into it starting with history and maps," Sella answered to her. "Which we are one step closer to our goal."

Illyasviel graciously accepted that idea. "Ahh, I'll leave that to you. Is there anything else we've missed?" Sella shook her head. "Good, what comes after this will be a battle for the survival of humanity as a species. It will be a fight for the future."

* * *

 _Back at Benjamin's house_

"So that is why I am called Ruler," Joan of Arc explained her class as Benjamin sat at the long table, looking at all of the other servants who ended up having a tea conversation just as Alice said she wanted. Enkidu tasted the food that he was eating and while Paracelsus went back to working on his stuff in the basement, which the alchemist did speak with Valkyrie a little off to the side of the table before leaving as he studied the recent summoning, making a note about it.

 _"Well, it is close to what Alice wanted and the tea that she wanted was not available,"_ Benjamin thought as he saw Alice trying to speak a conversation with Brynhildr who was staring at the teacup that she was holding.

Sakata Kintoki was drinking beer with Beowulf as they laughed and chatted with each other as their faces turned red. "Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes! Glad to see the Warriors of old haven't forgotten the sanctity of a good drink!"

"Well said! Rather than steel, tonight we cross cups!" Beowulf agreed with Sakata Kintoki who couldn't help but smirk. "I can't say I know much on the subject of other Berserkers, but yes, I'd say I at least am something of a special case. After all the trouble I went through learning to be civilized and enjoy moments of camaraderie and peace like this, I might be disappointed to be reduced to a mindless beast. Then again, beasts have their own appeal."

"Ha, it is good seeing another Berserker who is also not a mindless beast!." Sakata Kintoki broke out into a broad grin at Beowulf "I'm going to waste my time and get drunk, which we are going to waste our time and get drunk together."

 _"Wait, can servants get drunk, is it possible?"_ Benjamin asked in his head. _"Could be, I guess? At least, they seem to get along with each other, well maybe too much drinking of beers."_

"Master, is there anything else that you need to understand?" Joan of Arc asked Benjamin who snapped out of his thoughts. "I can explain the custom Ruler class again or about the system of the Holy Grail."

"No, I don't need to know it once again," Benjamin answered her. "It is kinda amazing that you are in charge of the Holy Grail and that there is a unique class that I had not heard of."

"Yes, generally there are seven classes," Joan of Arc explained. "My role was to ensure that the Holy Grail war was fought justly, like enforcing and being bound by the rules and making sure the Grail was safe from harm. Usually, Ruler class does not have a Master, as I serve as the absolute supervisor of the Holy Grail War and also given the duty of safeguarding the framework of the war."

"But there's one thing that doesn't make any sense," Benjamin asked her with a confused face. "How are you my servants, which are you quite upset that I summoned you?" He knew there were rules here and there but it is ludicrously inconsistent and strangely hypocritical as there are a vaguely undefined set of codes as to what constitutes normal summoning system behavior from his point of view.

"Hmmm, normally I would complain about how someone was able to disrupt the stability of the Holy Grail, but when I heard your voice from the Throne call me forth for guidance, I reached for you," Joan of Arc answered with a small smile on her face before returning back to normal. "And to explain that last question, I don't seem to have that answer that you are seeking as I do feel the connection of the Grail and but for some reason, I strangely feel just as strong as I was back when I was alive, so I'm fairly certain that this is not a regular run of the mill Holy Grail."

"Oh about the Grail, my sister will explain that to you," Benjamin simply smiled in a sheepish voice. "Well, I am not sure about out feeling of the connection to the Holy Grail because all I did was to summon the servants to boost them strong enough using new summoning chant from Paracelsus which I really do is to cart the Holy Grail." He was happy with how the summoning ritual turned out. Despite the fact that he was able to summon the strongest servants, some of them were people that he knew in popular culture which Benjamin was glad to actually meet them in the flesh, even though they are kinda weird in a way.

Beowulf, or sometimes his sword, is adapted a number of times in cinema, on the stage, and in books. Brynhildr is either mentioned as a person or sharing an object as her namesake.

"Still, I remember that you came here, with no wish, simply because of what I sought? And what I...needed?" Benjamin asked her even though he was glad that she got along with him as he was unreasonably lucky to get another Servant that could understand and work towards his motivation not once, but twice. The Holy Grail tended to pair him with the craziest of servants, but he didn't think it would go this far to dump a like-minded servant just for now.

Jeanne then smiled a bright smile and giggled her soft laugh before expressing to him why she did what she did. "You have a kind heart, Master. As such, I am here to help show that. I will fight with all my strength to aid in guiding you as I too was aided and given guidance in life. You may be certain on your path, that it's too late to find happiness, but I hope to show you otherwise, that you too are not beyond salvation. My goal... during my lifetime... well, looking back it seems so simple compared to the task you've set for yourself, Master. But, I do take some pride in helping see that goal of mine realized, though I lived not to see it. I was... tasked to save my nation from foreign usurpers that would steal our identity and our nation's crown away from us. I fought to restore rightful rule to my land and helped turn the tides of losing a war. Were it not for the grace of God, I, a simple farmer's daughter, would have been unable to do as I did. There is much in life I feel I was overpraised for, I received praise for things when I deserved it not, but I am still proud in a sense that I was able to be a sword that could help lead my nation to victory, even if I did not live to see it through."

Benjamin couldn't help but smile at her answer. Still, she was someone that knew when someone was going too far...or at least she thought she did. She seemed to view his duty as something that was too much. As she described her own goal, Benjamin nodded. It fit perfectly with the idea of the Maid of Orleans, the hero that the Holy Grail gifted to him. "I definitely feel that I am in the presence of a true hero. It is an honor, Ruler."

This caught her off guard and flustered her as she twiddled her index fingers around each other and tried to justify how she wasn't really anyone special as soon after he praised her, stating how he felt when he was in the presence of a true hero. "I'm no one special really. All heroes that can properly be called from the Throne of Heroes are worthy of such praise, so it's really no big deal." Humility was always in her nature. She felt much what she was thanks to her God who guided her, a simple farm girl to do great things and turn the tide of a war

"Not all Heroic Spirits are, Ruler...I found the opposite firsthand," Benjamin responded back. "Your achievements are legendary, worthy of praise even among others in the throne, which I am glad to meet you." Joan of Arc was basely a model for fictional female characters and had been apparent in many media outlets, which is memorable enough to know her name, was heavily admired by humanity as a shining example of a leader.

Being the humble spirit she is, she tried to downplay her Master's compliments of her being a true hero, saying she wasn't any greater than any other true hero that could normally be called forth by the Throne of Heroes. In response, he said that not all Heroic Spirits are, saying he has seen such first hand. Such a statement put a frown on the normally cheerful maiden's face as it clashed with her strongly held beliefs about ALL proper heroes who were called forth by the Grail. She knew not all of them had the strength to obtain the Grail but she truly believed in the value of every one of the noble spirits that could normally be called forth by the Grail to fight for it. So, her Master's words about seeing such first-hand truly puzzled her, but she decided it would be best to refrain from pressing on about it for now. As he continued, he praised her achievements and her deeds, causing her facial expression to change from sadness to embarrassment, as she blushed at his words of praise and twiddled her fingers around.

"Well, it was nice to talk with you. We should wait until my sister comes back with the rest of the other servants," Benjamin said to her as he drank his tea. "I am going to talk with Brynhildr for now. Can you manage to get Alice away from her? I don't need a distraction."

"Sure, Benjamin," Jeanne answered with a smile and called Alice over to her side while Benjamin went to talk to Brynhildr about something.

"Yes, is there something you need from me, Master?" Brynhildr asked him as her gaze fell slightly as she reflected on the memories of her killing Sigurd flashed through her mind. She recalls that the pull became ever stronger, Brynhildr wanted so badly to get a second chance. She wanted to never experience suffering like it again and as the pull began to gravitate her towards the unknown, she lets it do the inevitable and face her unwavering determination to make things right. She was being pulled towards a light and that all will become clear as she closes her eyes. When the moment she was summoning into this world, Brynhildr notice Paracelsus to her further surprise but he smiled and bowed slightly, said that he was sorry that they end up fight each other due their Holy Grail War

"Well, remember our conversation a few hours ago when I ended the topic?" Brynhildr nodded as Benjamin continued saying with a smile that her flash memories of Sigurd's smile from him would make her afraid to kill the boy, "I kindly want to thank you, Brynhildr, Servant Lancer... thank you for standing with me and agreeing to be my Master. I wish to learn the true stories of the Heroes that were a part of this world's history, and those that shaped the history with their own hands. There are a great many things I need to know and understand everything sooner or later."

Benjamin's smile faltered for a moment, and his chest grew heavy. "Though... if I'm to be perfectly honest... I just want to be able to live up to the potential of being a good Master that everyone would follow, even though I don't have magecraft that would allow me to stand alongside a Heroic Spirit in combat. With the US government and other organization's advent coming closer, there is little time to prepare for me to train in combat as the world is changing every day now." Somewhere, deep in his heart, he wondered if she even understood what it was that he was wrestling with? That being a possibility scared him far more than her indifference, yet he could not fathom why it did, in that moment.

"Yes, the world has changed, mortal magic has waned with the passing of the age of the gods. You may yet find an echo of it, but it will be a pale imitation of the real thing," Brynhildr mused in a soft voice, which everything she said sounded so angelic that he loved to hear every time. "Perhaps your ancestors may have wielded such magic, outside true magic, there are no things mortals can wield that can compare to the strength of a heroic spirit. I do not mean to discourage you, but rather, enlighten you. I cannot have you chasing ghosts, but rather, pursue that which is. Many men have sacrificed too much in pursuit of past glory. What you should do instead is look at what you have in your hands and see how you can make that great."

Benjamin stared at his hands as she spoke. "You ask for a great many things lost to time, Master," Brynhildr remarked, drinking from her teacup. "Some stories are best left forgotten. Others still, grand they may be, are found on lies." Her expression was always that of sorrow, her tragic life had clearly led her to believe that she shouldn't be happy anymore.

"Living up to the expectations of others is not something to deride, that is true, but one should not be bound by the hopes and dreams of others. Instead, you must live up to your own desires. If you cannot find joy in yourself, you may doom yourself to a life of solitude and disappointment. Dour, though my words may be, I speak them as a necessary warning so you do not make a choice you might regret." She told him in response to his declaration of doing what he should achieve being a Master. "There are those that would call that a fool's errand, Master."

"I cannot make your choices for you, master, I can only guide you. In the end, you must make your own choices," She leaned back into her chair, her voice's soft, almost lisping quality becoming more obvious. "Well, I shan't die anytime soon if I can help it. Hopefully, I can keep you safe until such a time that you finally find out what you wish to do with your own power should you acquire master," she murmured softly, offering him words of encouragement for the first time since they made their pact. "It isn't necessarily correct, power can be used however you wish, for good or ill... but I would like to think that using it for the betterment of your fellow man is for the best.

If nothing else, she liked her summoner's personality and his pure heart. Brynhildr was just worried about how they could lead to his downfall. This was as good a time as any, for her to determine if the boy before her had promise or if he was a hopeless fool. She might not betray him in that case, but a divide between them both would be dangerous - especially when they had not even learned how to fight together. She did not hate her father, Odin, for cursing her either. He was the father god, the one responsible for guiding the Valkyries to their stations in life. However, there was one man she still loved to the fullest even as he left her for another woman. That man was Sigurd, a man that she loved so much and wouldn't let go no matter how much she wanted it to go away.

She always loved Sigurd even when he left her for another woman, she wanted to be with him so badly. And yet, she couldn't figure out his whereabouts. At that point, she was just pining a lot for the husband she loved so much, he was the ex-husband that she couldn't let go no matter how hard she tried. Incidentally, she was full of tragedy and despair, so much that she was depressed whenever she thought of Sigurd.

Benjamin, of course, took this at face value as learning a valuable lesson from a Valkyrie who has seen tens of thousands of battlefields by staring at the skills of many heroes, which you don't argue with a hero who is an expert in hand-to-hand combat and a powerful servant.

"Well...as long as I am here, Master, I will protect you as long as I breathe and live. That is my solemn promise to you." She wouldn't hold it against her new Master though, Brynhildr begins to smile despite the sorrowful expression she seemed to bear.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came Flanna walking with a group of homunculi and the Black Knight carrying weapons cases and boxes. "Benjamin, you are back from college." She then realized there were other servants who were at the long table and new ones that she had not seen yet. "I take it that the Holy Grail has summoned three more, right?"

"Well yes, sister, Paracelsus has given me a chant that can hopefully make each one to be more powerful, enough to manifest more Noble Phantasms in their class or at least make their stats highly effective later. It seems that it works for us, sister, but I can not say that this is a good idea to make them on steroids," Benjamin responded to Flanna, who then looked at the three new servants that she had not seen yet. "And we have three servants that I think you may know. So, do you want me to introduce them to you?"

"No, I want to talk to them one by one," Flanna said as she nodded towards the Black Knight to put the stuff in the living room and then turned to Benjamin. "Starting with you first and then after we're done talking with the new servants, we need to change our structure of the command and strengthen our house with actual defense structurally, as bounded fields and magical traps will not do shit if the enemy knows a way to get inside of it. So, Benjamin, we need a serious talk about you and the servants."

Flanna gave the order to the Black Knight and the group of homunculi to put the weapons cases and boxes into the living room before walking upstairs, she took a look at the new servants.

She stared at Brynhildr to study her silently for a minute. It was certainly a fascinating piece of work as her eyes caught on it, but significantly less so than the Servant herself. Beautiful, regal, but with an expression on her face that reflected deep tragedy and sorrow. It was a look that Flanna could recognize instantly, one that she knew all too well. After all, it was the very same look that greeted her every time she could bring herself to look in a mirror back when she was in the war. As far as first impressions went, manner and beauty told her the one thing that she needed to know, that she would be reasonable as it was still an early impression of this woman, but Flanna felt like she at least had nothing to fear or feel concerned about when it came to the tragically beautiful armored woman.

Then Flanna turned to study Jeanne d'Arc, a knight in shining and resplendent armor. The gender was a bit unexpected, to say the least, and it was the minor cause to her surprise. It was a well-known fact that girls weren't allowed into knighthood, with a few notable exceptions in history, and it did not take that long for Flanna to put her finger on her face. The first thing that came to mind was that the French knightly girl somewhat looked like Lily, well if she had a more muscular tone and was better endowed in the hips and bosom department. The girl had armor and for this to happen, for a commoner to wear one, it would mean that she had lived during a time where Chivalry had declined enough for the Knights to overlook such a breach of theirs alone was enough to pinpoint the historical period of her life, especially given Flanna's field of studies back at school and that French knight living during one the longest conflicts mankind had known. _"The One Hundred Years?"_ Flanna questioned, feeling she already knew the answer but decided to let her brother answer this French knightly girl's True Name for her.

The last servant caused Flanna to fixate on Beowulf's appearance a bit more, an absolute behemoth of a man grinning at her and looking like a goddamn movie star. In saying that, he looked familiar - there was a film that she recalled, something like Fight Club? Yeah that's right, he looked like the main character of that. Not that Flanna had ever watched the movie, but she'd read a bit about it on the Internet from time to time. That didn't really matter right now. What mattered was that this servant who looked like Tyler Durden. There wasn't much more than that. He was a big guy, she didn't need to be so close to him as it would be quite easy for him to break her like a twig with his bare hands, so if she said something too untoward she'd probably get herself in a bit of a pickle.

* * *

The personal chamber was something that looked more like a library, with books, ledgers, scrolls and insignificant things, everything. Benjamin looked around the place with his eyes as he remembered that this was his Grandpa's office back when he was still young. He was sitting at the table, patiently waiting for his sister to get things organized and clean. On the outside, he looked calm and collected, on the inside though he was a complete mess and nervous at what his sister was going to talk about.

Flanna walked over to her chair at the table and poured herself a small glass of wine. She motioned a gesture to offer Benjamin some, which he agreed and poured some wine into his glass.

"So let's begin now, Benjamin," Flanna announced as her face started with a serious look. "Who are those three companions that the Holy Grail has summoned for us? I want their name and their class."

"Well, we have Beowulf, a Berserker class, and Brynhildr, a Lancer class," Benjamin introduced the two servants first as to see his sister's reaction on the two servants. "I believe that you at least know them by their name from popular culture."

Flanna's poker face and unamused stance resembled a recruiter who was meeting the complete inadequacy of new recruits in an army. "So we have a Berserker who is a battle-maniac that would go for the action-packed, hands-on one by preference, and a selfish, arrogant brute who perpetually seeks fame. And a Valkyrie who killed her mortal beloved Sigurd in a rage as he was cheating on her by mistake and ordered human sacrifices on his funeral if that's what I have read about her. So, who is the last one?"

"Well, Jeanne d'Arc, who is a special class called Ruler that acts as a referee, ensuring that the rules exist in the Holy Grail," Benjamin explained to her, saving the best for last.

"Well, explain this class as best you can," Flanna asked as she looked at him for a moment. "I want to know the class' strengths and weaknesses so I can see what I can possibly use the class for." She grabbed her notebook and began to write down when Benjamin told her all he knew about Ruler class, which Flanna had to draw the picture of it and why Jeanne d'Arc was summoned here in this world.

Flanna was looking at what she was writing in her notebook as Benjamin sat quietly, watching her to be done what she was doing and waiting to see how Flanna would react.

Flanna didn't say a word as she reached out to pour herself a glass of wine once again and began to respond back to him. "So, Benjamin what is your impression on those servants?"

"Well, I believe that they are the heroes that were in the stories and really good friends to me mostly," Benjamin answered to his sister. "I am fine with them as I think they are loyal to us and can be trusted."

"I imagine that you trust them a little bit too much, Benjamin," Flanna said dryly. "Because I don't have any confidence in them, save for some of them."

"Why not?" Benjamin asked her. "Is there something wrong with them?"

"It is somewhat an issue to me," Flanna stated. "I expect every act of kindness from each servant to have some kind of motive and a reason to be summoned for you, Benjamin. I am not really sure that they are here to serve with honor or loyalty as each servant who has been summoned to this world has a specific wish in mind for the Holy Grail, which is right inside of our house and that can cause some civil war for a single wish for those who have one in mind."

"Well, I did ask some of them about why they still follow me or if they had a wish that they had in mind," Benjamin said as he drank his glass. "So I had good reason not to doubt them and they would do their part to protect us. I found no issue with that."

"Benjamin, I do believe that servants generally never lie outright as a matter of pride and being honest so that you don't doubt them," Flanna pointed out a flaw. "Also, anti-heroes have no reason to care about lying so much as being misleading because no one would believe them and well, of course, there is also that they won't lie, there are other ways of keeping secrets."

"By the way, I don't want you to be fooled by their glamorous heroic deeds or how historical writings tend to paint some of them from a heroic viewpoint," Flanna explained as she had seen enough heroes who always believed in themselves, able to single-handedly save all the world problems with sometimes pretty words before becoming cynical wrecks that are trying to be a hero of fables and legends were impossible without making some sacrifices and cannot accept that the world doesn't work the way they think it does and treating anything that goes against their views with hostility, sometimes dealing with fools who would commit the foulest of acts and then pretend that they were saintly heroes out of legendary tales. "I have seen so many people praised heroes too much already that can tend to leave out the less than savory decisions that servants did, which it either glossed over or otherwise treated as heroic and glorious actions, praising them regardless."

"The problem with history is that it's always written/rewritten by which side wins. A lot of books and evidence we have today are the works of poets and artists who wanted to impress and serve their lords as their propagandist, glossing over any dishonorable deeds of their own heroes," Flanna discussed with him considering how warped many of the stories are from the ancient times. "A fundamental problem with history is that most lessons, especially in the realm of public education are distilled into vignettes that can offer some sort of fuzzy feeling of cultural pride or an overbearing tale that makes me clench my jaw so tight every time a historical and mythology figure is exceedingly flattering while skirting over their more unpleasant acts or condemning other figures as some kind of villain, personally ruining their reputation."

"History is the succession of people acting consistently with their wants and their concepts of the Good. Some of them become known as having greatness, so their flaws and weakness get redacted from the story for the sake of simplicity. Consequently, whatever lessons they might have been able to impart get lost in the noise of hero worship," Flanna stated to Benjamin who was listening carefully to her words. "From what I can tell about the Holy Grail is that the cup either summons Servants who may be drawn from mythology/stories which can be a hodgepodge of every single story told about them or can be in an ambiguous state in which one of those stories were true or just made up. That would leave Servants to at least have some kind of noble goals. However, sometimes their traits have been often exaggerated to make them seem as if they were an extremely honorable person; never mind that they made lots and lots of mistakes or have been covered up to make themselves look like a hero by exaggerating them to the point of the ridiculousness, we can not tell which one is the true hero since there are so many alternative narratives of each servant."

"All of this explanation is why I have some issues with them, Benjamin, as there are many biographies written about them, along with multiple varying portrayals in the media and the concept of exceptionalism, which is difficult to sort through all of the rumors and outright propaganda to get a sense of who the real hero actually was," Flanna explained to her brother, who nodded as he understood why his sister had some degree of paranoia with the servants. "All the sources on most of those heroes are compiled by historians who either exceedingly flatter in very positive terms or are fairly unsympathetic which comes from their enemies."

"Also, since then we have just recently found that our world is filled with nearly every mythological being you could possibly think of, plus a few more. Vampires, werewolves, two different types of ghosts, demons, unicorns, so many more monsters, gods and of course, the incredibly complicated Magecraft that hides from the public." Flanna said acidly. "We have a Holy Grail that can grant wishes with a group of servants that can destroy the cities so many times, which I am not sure that they're either unreliable, alienated, or incompetent on the first impression and with so many organizations who are looking for us for their own selfish reason. And because one of our servants broke the security of magecraft before I got here, we have every organization searching for us and the Holy Grail, and that leaves us little time."

"Do you know what that means?" Flanna asked as the words put all of Benjamin's hairs on end as he realized what she meant. "We have a big target on our backs and well you can afford to show openly to your servants but how long will they follow you if they see you looking so weak-willed or can't fight at all. Some of them will not mind if you don't have any combat skills, but others would not like how you were being a burden to them as they had to babysit you."

"So that means I have to be a leader for the servants because of the mess," Benjamin hated the words as he wasn't meant to be a leader as he knows putting an inexperienced person in charge of a group of powerful heroes isn't always a good thing. "Sister, do you think I will be a good leader for them?" The last thing Benjamin wanted to do was sound like he would enjoy the idea of being it.

"I think you will be," Flanna answered her opinion. "Well, you may not sound like it but I have seen you talk with those servants, trying to understand them and you seem to enjoy making friends with the servants. You have a good head on your shoulders and heart in your chest, put those right traits of one in the making and you can get the title of Master of Heroes by being charismatic, good at negotiating and having a unified vision for the servants to follow."

Benjamin laughed at that. "I don't particularly consider myself as a leader."

Flanna leaned back against a wall, fingers laced under her chin. "What kind of leader do you think you'll be?"

"A good one," Benjamin answered her. "That can help them."

"Mm, I think so as well. You've got the right temperament for it," Flanna said with a smile on her face before returning her face back to normal. "But what makes a good leader? Hmm? What is a good leader's most important qualities?"

"Holiness?" Benjamin asked.

"Well sure, there are advantages of wanting to be holy as a beloved leader full of devotion and piousness that gives you clearer ground rules of what is right and wrong, it can help you promote a sense of community, comfort, discipline, and of shared goodness. If you want to help those less fortunate and find human guidance to guide you throughout your life." Flanna replied with a small smile before going back to normal. "But there are some disadvantages if too much of it goes into your head and it gets in the way of your actual job of ruling and your responsibility. Finding/Being a religion generally does not always come with an overall improvement in your personality and behavior, Benjamin, as you either become fervently religious, but no more likable, and it furthers the damage to your health and looks or a stern, disciplined, humorless, self-righteous prig/fanatic."

"Sometimes you would get overconfident in religion as thinking what faith of yours will shield you, which it is not," Flanna explained a little bit more as she remembered Joan of Arc was a religious fanatic and her preferred tactic was to pray and then run headlong into battle without any kind of strategy at all. There was account of her in the Siege of Paris (1429), which was one of the last battles she ever fought and should have been a seasoned military strategist by that stage, but she very clearly wasn't because she charged towards the main gate with the French army and tried to cross the city's moat filled with water in front of the gate without much siege engines. "So do not put religion mixed with strategy and tactics."

"What about Justice?" Benjamin asked. "It sounds like good important qualities."

"Well, a leader should be truthful, just, and righteous," Flanna replied, knowing that her brother thought it would be easy and simple but it is more complicated than that. "But like what I said, too much of that truthful attitude in your head, being painfully straightforward to the point where you can make yourself look both sterner and more ruthless than you are actually beneath the façade that people would see you as a stuck-up, unpleasant jerk and an enemy from those benefiting from the existing corrupt political systems. Those who have almost the exact same righteous ideals that you are surrounded with, they would likely to push you in that direction too much, and can cause you to start claiming a moral superiority. There are two types of justice but there is really a clear answer of whether to be Lawful or Good, as the first would never make out well in the end and the other would be ruthless and merciless in their enforcement of it, and will tolerate no dissent so the answer to this is to be good, or at least pragmatic, is the smartest choice for you. Strict moral code doesn't always work."

"How about Strength that you said a few minutes ago?" Benjamin asked. "That is another way to show servants a worth to follow and make sure that they don't think I look like a burden to them."

"A leader needs to be strong in order to be able with command and to lead armies," Flanna said as she stopped leaning back on the wall and walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "But don't think that winning and ruling are the same things because you have to do some actual business of ruling if you believe that ruling and scheming are extremely boring and generally prefer to solve your problems with violence. There will be at one point in your life that you will have sat at a table and done paperwork, like keeping the food safe and the roads repaired and hearing the world's complaints and pleads and so on. Be careful of putting honor before any reason or using honor as a polite suggestion. It is just a fancy word for pride or stubbornness, which I don't want your head to be full of honor and incorruptibility if you do not equip yourself with the skills necessary to survive in a corrupt political court."

"So you've said three things, but what do they lack?" Flanna asked. "What are the main traits of a leader that you need to survive?"

Benjamin pondered and then he realized what it was, "Wisdom and Understanding, it is what makes a leader great."

"That's right, a leader should be able to understand in making the decisions he makes and wise enough to know what to expect in the long run and should know what he knows and what he doesn't know," Flanna said to him as Benjamin slowly got up from his chair which she pulled back. "Also, a leader should know when to be kind to reward those who help and when to be ruthless to send clear messages when dealing with enemies."

"You are young and untrained for this kind of leadership," Flanna said before rounding him on him. "Normally I would have you sit tight in the house or something that should keep you safe and alive, being inexperienced, but I know that it would make you miserable and unhappy. Now I am going to train you with my knowledge of firearms and modern military technology while Chiron will train you with knowledge of weapons and martial arts. Your servants clearly do not realize that you cannot be guarded every time and coddle you like a wet nurse. There will be a time that you will be by yourself and soon enough everyone in the whole world will know you and me."

Benjamin nodded in understanding as Flanna merely returned her attention to the scrolls on her desk. She picked up her pen and began to write. After a moment she sensed that Benjamin had not left and looked up. "Was there something else you needed to say?"

"Yeah, I want to hear your opinion of the Omnipotent Mage's Association, or Clock Tower to be precise. From what I've read about the book, this organization seems to be the boogie man on every Magi who wants to join in, yet fear at the same time. And it's not even like they're the only Mage Association in the world, besides the fact that only Europe is within their de jure jurisdiction. Almost all of the pages about the organization warn that revealing the existence of Thaumaturgy or seceding from the Association is essentially a declaration of war." Benjamin asked her, as this piece of information unnerved him a little bit. "So I want to know if they really have that kind of power?"

"You do know the Association is a prideful little shit and that everything it said in the book should be taken with a wallop of salt on a thin vale of propaganda and fear." Flanna chimed as she wasn't fooled by any of that. "That's a baseless lie. I wouldn't be surprised that the Association is offering terms with pretty much zero leverage or terms that are too demanding that didn't even reflect the situation that they were in." For all their dire reputation, there are signs that the Association isn't as powerful as they like to show off. It is that they pretend to look strong on paper and act like a boogie man for low-rank magi, but it has some real major problems, which are split loyalties and in general extreme incompetence. "Most of what we think we know about them is a lie or are from unreliable sources. From what I see based on the Association's reaction and how they respond to these incidents, it's that they didn't make their threats clear and that their so-called elite mages that are a force meant for an extermination being are easily killed, contrary to their invincible reputation. This could merely be a demonstration of a lie being told so often everyone assumes it to be true."

"This is clear with showing that they have no idea how to handle their problems and are very inexperienced when it comes to actual proper warfare," Flanna explained to him. "Also, the United States is not an upstart country that the Association can bully around or destroy a city and cover-up the incidents like no one's business, So the Association doesn't have any brains to plan anything and they're stupid enough to make incredibly poor decisions. Tell me, Benjamin, what battles have the Association ever won that I should fear them? They know nothing of gathering military intelligence, using complicated tactics, strategizing, hiding their tracks, the list goes on and on."

That reply, Benjamin did not answer but just nodded his head and hurried off having heard the last word from his sister. "Oh one more thing, call the new servants to come here one at the time, just about one hour."

* * *

As Flanna watched Benjamin close the door and leave, she stared at what she wrote down in her notebook about the Ruler class' strengths and weaknesses.

The eighth image showed a beautiful woman in holy garb with her eyes closed, holding an edgeless sword in one hand and a scale/balance in the other hand.

 **Ruler** , the **Nonpartisan** and the **Supervisor**. It is a non-standard Servant class and an additional eighth Servant brought forth for the purpose of presiding over Holy Grail Wars. The Grail utilizes its own logic to sense when actions are encroaching upon its authority, and regardless of other mediators like those from the Church, it brings forth Ruler to protect the concept of the Holy Grail War itself. Ruler Classes are not to be underestimated. As they are an Anti-Servant Class, no Single or Group of Servants will fair well against one ruler with command Seals. However, the Ruler class would never be summoned in the first place in a normal Holy Grail War unless in two cases where a Ruler class Servant would be summoned.

The first case is when a Holy Grail War is conducted under exceedingly special and unusual circumstances with unforeseeable consequences. In that situation, the central pillar of the ritual, the Holy Grail, would judge that Ruler, a Servant outside of the control of human hands, is required in the Holy Grail War. And the second case is when there is a possibility of the world itself being distorted due to the effects of the Holy Grail War, in the modern setup of the Holy Grail War, Masters fight each other using Servants to obtain the Holy Grail. In most of the cases, Masters are chosen from magi, who value secrecy. It's extremely rare that one of them would invite disaster upon the world but there are a rare few who would use the Holy Grail War to bring about the world's destruction so the Servant Ruler is summoned when the Holy Grail determines that such destruction is theoretically possible and imminent, and is given the duty of safeguarding the framework of the Holy Grail War.

The criteria to be summoned for the Ruler-class has some in need under normal conditions. A class generally reserved for Catholic saints, as they are considered nonpartisan and with no desire for the Grail. Being a saint is not one of them, but as a saint are mostly like being a qualifier for being a Ruler and need to be impartial. Ruler class must be totally fair to both sides, keeping the rule because he/she are who's watching the HGW, she/he is not desired for wishes, only acts in the interest of the Grail. Their True Name Discernment class skills allow them the ability to see other servants' true names and entire status information revealed in their eyes, which can give them an edge over their opponents. But if there is a Servant with concealment abilities that hid his/her true name or gives false information, then luck chance would bypass it. Their other class skills, God's Resolution, allows a Ruler class to be granted two Command Spells for each Servant that participates in the Holy Grail War and cannot give it to other Masters. And the last one is Magic Resistance, which does not need explaining again.

The positive side is that they are a team captain that commands a group of servants and leads them to the battle. They can easily slip into the role of second-in-command and support the team if the main leader is wounded or not there. They can also restrain a troublesome servant in case of a rogue incident that causes the servant to go independently by itself. Also being summoned in this class can give a rank boost to their state for a below or average servant makes them strong enough to face an enemy servant one-on-one combat. Having a Ruler class on your side can be abused to shit, as having a servant being a Master gives one more than an unfair advantage over an ordinary Master who has no means to even try to counter it. Humans cannot compete with the servant as beings of legend. The Ruler can be made a center point of the team and primary support rallying point, while seen as a dangerous position and almost an honor for the Ruler to lead their troops ahead. They can be a chief advisor and the executor of the Master's command, generally managing the day-to-day running of the group if the Master is not present there.

However, there are some weaknesses and holes in a Ruler class that is not exactly feared from the Holy Grail as they acted on the guide of the Grail and were therefore not suitable for combat despite boosting their state, mostly because of their Command Spells power over the other Servants and a high Magic Resistance, the ability to see other servant's statuses and skills and parameters. Take/Put those advantages to the side and they prove to be rather poor fighters when facing high-level servants and are a one trick ponies. Ruler class is supposed to be a neutral concept. Flanna found that hard to believe, as neutrality is actually an impossible concept and stupid as there is no backup for the Ruler class. It is like having a sports game but the referee can be killed without any consequence, also adding the fact that people can get killed in the crossfire and the abundance of people who don't respect the vow of neutrality. While sure there is a failsafe mechanism to ensure that Ruler can actually RULE the game with command seals, could literally tell servants to kill themselves if she/he wanted to, which makes attacking her/him even more stupid and a nuisance. On paper this sounds great, but if the Ruler class manages to get killed by someone somehow, she/he can't ensure her/his only purpose so she/he has to make sure to survive and thus kill the people that try to kill her/him in self-defense, which makes the Ruler class not absolute neutrality. Since the beginning, if someone manages to trick the Ruler class to waste two of her/his command seals, then there is no way to get more. Therefore, they become completely useless in privilege of the Ruler presiding over the Holy Grail War. So basically you can kill the nuisance referee and most likely are breaking the rules and suffer no consequences for doing that.

Flanna's view on this class is a mixed review and an average class that looks like it was unfinished at the last minute. Also, she is suspicious of the class and then there is no way to know what the Ruler class is up to. Their loyalty is questionable at best and a wild card because there is no way for her to tell if the Ruler class would follow their Master or the Holy Grail's will if this cup is alive or not?

In addition, since the Holy Grail can randomly summon any kind of servant, there would be a high tendency that some of the servants wouldn't work well with each other. Like if heroes came from the same time and had a grudge against one another, it wasn't uncommon that both two rivaling factions in history had great heroes or had a hero and villain from the same era being forced to work together in a team. Forging a team with that issue is an arduous task due to all the political infighting, old wounds, hatred of each other, and divergent agendas, which can be very fragile at times when they are needed the most. _"All it would take is just a wrong word, an ill-timed jest, remembering one slight, or even a look at one and our noble servant will be at one another's throats."_ Jeanne d'Arc would not be much help once the two Command Seals are used up since there is no way to get more. If and because of that, Ruler would have spent half of her energy trying to knock not even some morality but some sense of cold pragmatics into some of the servants' heads. If it doesn't work, then Flanna is going to order Ruler to command some of the servants to kill themselves, deciding that working around them is impossible.

Flanna slowly sat uncomfortably in her chair. The chair wasn't the problem, it was the servants and the Holy Grail who made her uncomfortable. Her wine glass was nearly finished, but she didn't take a second drink from it. _"So this would be my and my brother's legacy from now on. Trying to get along with half of a band of drunken fools and the craziest,_ _reckless warmongers with a few sane servants_ _able to keep them in line while surrounded by_ _Mage's Association, who are forever driven to expand their knowledge in an attempt to reach an impossible goal of entering the_ _Swirl of the Root and the Holy Church, whose_ _teachings were corrupted into willing to do anything for the sake of their god that is full of overly zealous fools, je_ _alously collecting and hording artifacts that were left behind_ _. And_ _the U.S. Government, who is trying to figure out what is going on here and are searching for us. I guess it is time to make plans now."_

Still, there are other matters at hand besides the new servants. Flanna took a piece of paper and a pen as she began to write down, laying out a command structure for the servants and her brother. She then brought out the layout of the mansion-sized house and glared down at the area surrounding it. There is going to need to be more defense structures for the house, as the Bounded Fields and magical traps would not be enough. Someone would be able to pass through that. Then, there is the income and business which would concern coins, food, and doing paperwork. She made a small note of making sums of money for herself and her brother as she may have to do some shady methods, which Paracelsus can help manufacture the philosopher's stone into gold to sell it. She wants to see how that works.

Then there are some servants who are a good fighter or powerful caster or whatever they are, but that doesn't automatically translate into being a good leader or administrator, Flanna had to figure out a way for some of the servants to learn basic skills outside of combat. Combat-oriented builds, which are generally sensible in a war where combat is an important aspect, but would become a problem during an event when survivalist-based skill becomes equally important to survive without much mana. In fact, some of them need to be in a position that's suitable to them and something for them to do, as she cannot leave some of them to hang around the house doing nothing or they would end up fighting out of boredom. _"So much stuff to do to make it work and so little time to get it started. This responsibility is so large for me and Benjamin. I am going to need strong and brilliant administrators from the servants to arrange this out. There are_ _logistics and organization to put it to work."_

* * *

Benjamin was slowly walking down the stairs as he thought about the talk with his sister and doubt began to creep into his mind. Flanna and he had a burden on their mind, his sister thought that he could be the right leaders to lead the servants, but can he do it and was he truly the best man for the role?

"You know most people would be celebrating upon hearing that they command a group of servants and having the Holy Grail in their hands," Enkidu commented as he appeared out of the kitchen. "From the look of that face, I'd say that you are worrying too much about doubting your own abilities."

"Yes, you can see my face, Enkidu, as I am easily read." Benjamin continued his pacing down the stairs. "I know what my sister said back in the room but the truth is I don't want to be the leader." For the first time in his life he was truly afraid. He was nervous when college graduation was getting close by but had slowly grown independent to be an adult, and had decided to do things his own way from now on. Being a leader of the servants, however, made him more afraid than anything else. "I was afraid of what would happen if any organization took interest in acquiring this so-called sacred Grail, it would be a war for survival, as all these incidents become public knowledge as time passes by, all of this happening because of that cup."

"Well, that's a noble reason at least," Enkidu shrugged. "You're not stupid to refuse it or deny the contract, there is no turning back now."

"But now I'm not so sure. I don't know if I can do this. For the first time in life, I'm afraid," admitted Benjamin. "All I did was nod my head during the talk with my sister." Benjamin was silent, pondering over every possible decision and command he might have to make. So much power and so much responsibility. "God help me, how has it ever come to this." He looked sick, his face white, his hands trembling.

Enkidu reached up and put his hand on his shoulder. "This group needs a figurehead, Benjamin. Your sister can still play the leader for now, on the other hand, you will be the main central figure when the time comes, as I believe that Flanna cannot be near to you all the time. Your sister is a middling and solid commander but not much of a figurehead to follow. Which she does have charisma, but one that's more of an acquired taste than others."

"All right then, we have to just go forward and not look back," Benjamin said in a measured tone, smiling grimly at him.

The two made their way to the entrance of the kitchen.

There was much laughter and cheering, which Benjamin was seeing Sakata Kintoki arm wrestling with Beowulf, who appeared locked in an impasse. He hoped that the table would not be broken any longer or they were most likely to dislocate their own arms. Also, he saw Joan of Arc sitting with Alice laughing slightly about something they were talking, which caused Benjamin to smile as he saw Alice become much more open and friendly, revealing her inquisitive and child-like nature much more often. Brynhildr was staring out the window, looking at the night sky that was full of stars.

"They are having fun, right Benjamin?" Enkidu asked as he turned around his face while smiling at Benjamin. "The recent servants seem to get along with our group. You can see the happy mood in this kitchen."

Pleasant chuckling coupled with Benjamin's reply. "There is no reason to doubt. It looks great to see them having fun."

"Benjamin, how are you?!" Sakata Kintoki said as he turned his head while still arm wrestling with Beowolf who smiled back at Benjamin. "You are back from talking to your sister."

"Yeah, Sakata, so what do you want to eat for dinner?" Benjamin asked as he walked to the sink and washed his hands. "I want to celebrate with our recent servants."

"That's great!" Sakata Kintoki shouted with an eager voice. "Meat, Let's celebrate them with some meat. Our treat to them!"

"Ok, sure let's have meat for dinner," Benjamin nodded. He turned on the sink, filled with water and grabbed the pan. "Enkidu, can you get the meat out of the refrigerator? There are some of the supplies inside that can help for the feast" He knew that the amount of food that those servants eat is ridiculous. He wondered if they just love eating his food, not because they are hungry but just enjoying a shared meal can be somewhat refreshing.

Enkidu nodded and pulled the refrigerator door, looking over the ingredients to search for the bag of meat, which he found and gave it to Benjamin.

Benjamin took out a slab of meat, cleaned it thoroughly through running water and laid it on the table. He scanned the various knives available at the counter and picked a chef's knife, turning the seven-inch long blade against the light for inspection. He moved the slab of meat to the cutting board and was just getting ready to raise the knife until he heard a soft-spoken voice in his ears.

"I believe you should leave that to me, Master." Joan of Arc interjected. Benjamin looked up to see her, placing the pads of her gloved fingers over her collarbone and the armor and cloak seemed to unravel into threads of light that scattered like luminescent dust. Without the armor, her dark blue dress made her look less like a warrior and more like a nun. In fact, it would not be hard to confuse her for one had she been wearing a habit. There was a cross hanging by a chain from her neck. A plain one smelted in silver by its appearance.

"Are you sure you want to cook for dinner instead letting me do it?" Benjamin asked as he put down the knife. I'm fairly confident in my cooking skills but what about your skill of cooking."

"I am exceedingly capable of preparing a meal. Perhaps I am better at it than you are. The grail did grant me knowledge of the modern world and I believe it does give you more knowledge on matters you might be familiar with in life. Cooking was one of my responsibilities in my household, master." Joan of Arc corrected him curtly. "I can show how well I can do it."

"All right then, show it to me." Benjamin said as he stepped beside, letting her do the work. "I want to see how you can cook."

With remarkable familiarity, she wasted no time and rolled her sleeves up her elbow and washed her hands in the sink. Once that was done she hurried to the fridge where she looked over the ingredients. She decided what she wanted to cook once she had seen the contents. She wore an apron which was a poor fitting for her, but nevertheless, would serve its purpose and turned towards the fae-kin. She picked up the chef's knife and using this, she expertly set it against the meat, angling her body over the pork so she could use her weight to nick the edge of the knife into the pork, just an inch deep into the skin, dragging the blade in long uninterrupted strokes over the surface. A diamond pattern formed not long after and she flipped it again, repeating the same process on the other side.

"That is nice clean cut," Benjamin commented as he watched the pork being prepared for the next step. She then pulled up a roasting tray, cleaning it over the faucet and drying it with a disposable napkin to set it on the stove to heat up. Taking a handful of sea salt, she rubbed the pork through, to fill the nooks and crannies so it would be bursting with flavor when it was done. She looked over the tray, which still wasn't properly heated up and decided she would prepare the seasoning. To bring out the flavor of the pork, she raided his shelf, taking generous portions of fennel for cutting, garlic, then olive oil. She sliced the fennel into small portions and crushed the garlic cloves with ease, removing the skin. Once all that was done and the tray was suitably hot, she placed all three ingredients into the tray causing the contents to sizzle.

"What did you want for sides master?" Truly she seemed to be in her element. Even her mood appeared to improve as she hummed a familiar song throughout the work she was doing.

"Uh... Garlicky Roasted Broccoli with just a bit of the garlic and lemon juice," Benjamin said, only partially surprised by her familiarity with kitchen works, as he watched her go on. For sure she seemed competent, on the same level with his sister, a clear indication that life at her age was much different from life on his own. "Do not let broccoli get burnt through the pan and pr-"

He was about to say something but stopped in his tracks, speechless as the main door of his house knocked, which almost every servant turned their head toward the sound. "Hold on, let me get that door, keep cooking the food. Sakata Kintoki and Alice, please come with me,"

"Sure thing, Benjamin," Sakata said as he overwhelmed Beowulf with the sheer power in his arm, as his Monstrous Strength skill raised it to even higher levels in a pinch that was a difference in raw strength. The sudden explosion of sound made Beowulf lay flat on the ground, his arm muscles singing a sore sound.

"Is Beowulf ok?" Alice asked Benjamin who stared at that small hole in the kitchen.

"Beowulf will be fine, he just needs to rest, that is all," Benjamin answered Alice. "He will get up really soon."

Benjamin with Sakata Kintoki and Alice walked to the door as he grabbed the doorknob and opened it.

"Hey, how you are doing?" Achilles said with a smile as he was carrying a small girl over his shoulder. "Oh wait, you must be my second Master."

"You are damn right, and I take it that you are my servant," Benjamin asked as he studied the small girl who looked to be age 16 to 17 years old and wearing a brown dress with blood wounds over her pale body and short black hair that had obviously not been showered yet. "And that you are following an order from my sister and which requires almost all of servants," Benjamin said as he looked behind Achille to see Lu Bu, Hassan of the Cursed Arm, Atalanta, Chiron, Saint George, the Storm King and Ozymandias.

"Oh, good heavens. Should I explain about this, Benjamin?" Saint Geoge asked as he noticed Benjamin staring at that girl on Achille's shoulder. "Because it is not what it looks like. We found this little girl during our mission and we believe that she was important somehow, so we took her along with us."

"Don't worry about it, I understand what you mean," Benjamin said as he let them inside. "If this girl is important to those Magi, it means they are up to something with her. Oh by the way, we got new servants in our group so I think you all should go talk with them."

"Atalanta!" Alice yelled with joy as she tackled into Atalanta's chest. "You come back, play with me."

"Oh right, I will be there in a minute," Atalanta said with a smile and hugged Alice. "There is something I need to do first."

"There are new servants here?" Achilles remarked as he gave the girl to Atalanta who held her close to her bosoms. "Well, let's see which one of them is worth my time. He grimed as he put his spear over his shoulder, followed by Atalanta who was carrying the girl, Chiron, Lu Bu, and Saint George.

Ozymandias began to laugh aloud. "Haaa, our new servants should all bathe under the pressure of me and feel the glory of gazing upon such splendor of observing my form well."

"Oh my king, you are back from whatever my sister ordered you from somewhere," Benjamin greeted the King of Kings. "I take it that it went well, that you don't actually need me to be over there."

"Hmmm, you are mistaken," Ozymandias said with a dissatisfied voice. "A miserable excuse for needing to show my self over something of this caliber."

"Then I wonder if you are ok with me being your Master?" Benjamin asked him.

Ozymandias stared down towards Benjamin with his face which being a smile, more present and honest. "You are a fine Master, I will take your resolve and make you survive to see your dream. If you fall to your knees half-way, I'll continue to drag you back up over and over even if your legs are bruised from it. You and your sister were willing to risk your life to bring me to this world that I will soon rule over once more. Make no mistake for I shall reward you for this." He said, as the King of the Sun brought the curved hook of his staff over his shoulder and entered the house.

 _"I don't think that I have the heart to say that is not what I was talking about,"_ Benjamin thought but let it slide. _"But still I'll try to live up to your expectations and everyone else's too, not regarding any of the servants as tools."_

"Master, are you tired?" Hassan of the Cursed Arm asked, concerned about second Master's health. "I am sure that you must take some time to rest."

"No I am fine, it is just that I feel the stress, that is all," Benjamin answered as he rubbed his forehead. "Just go back and report to my sister who is upstairs doing her stuff about whatever your group was doing." As Benjamin pointed behind him, the Old Man of the Mountain bowed his head and vanished into the darkness.

Circling her horse around, the Storm King bid the horse stop, unseating herself from her mount and climbing to the ground with a clank of her dark sabatons. "The mission was successful, the enemies stand no chance against us. I will be in the backyard, attending the other horses." Her voice was rough, and low though unmistakably feminine.

"Oh sure, go ahead." Benjamin looked upon the draconian mounted warrior with bafflement on how straight and simple she acted as a servant. Despite everything, there was always an air of nobility and grace around her, even clad in entirely draconic armor, dark as the night itself, and perched upon a black mare taller than herself where her gauntlets bore a rough, scaly appearance. This nobility made Benjamin sure of one thing despite the uncertainty of his servant's identity. This was a true knight from the age of knights. "There is something that I want to say, please if you would tell me, may I ask your name?" Whether or not she was a woman was immaterial to him right now, the sheer power radiating off of her, validating her existence already in his mind. It was not fear, but a mix of admiration and respect.

The Storm King turned her head and responded back. "Later, not here with everyone with you." Recalling it was as if recalling a dream. Her own story, the legend, came surging into her mind. There were none who would dare speak the name of falsehood, for she was the King of Knights herself, an unparalleled existence. She, who controlled not one but three gifts from God, and the bearer of the pillar of the world. "I answered that question with your sister Flanna."

Yet when one thought of King Arthur, it could be said that a different image came to mind. A knight in shining armor, almost literally - as one of the Nine Worthies, King Arthur represented the pinnacle of chivalry. Yet here he - no, she - was, undoubtedly clad in armor that could be called anything but shining, and in fact, took great pains to resemble the mightiest of phantasmal beasts. Undoubtedly female by way of voice and by the curvature of her body, there was little to hide of her gender as well. And any supposed charismatic aura she had: well, it simply wasn't there, for whatever reason.

Benjamin could not help but be taken aback by the answer he received as he watched the Storm King take the horses, Red Hare, Bayard and Llamrei into the backyard. "Not what I expected for an answer but I will take it."

He turned to stare at the half moon in the sky and said to himself of a creed that he had made himself. "Night has gathered, and now my times have begun. I never asked for this no more than I asked to be the Leader of the servants, A responsibility will be cold and heavy into my head, but so long as I have the Grail with me, then I have a duty to defend it from falling into the wrong hands and I will not end it until my death. A storm is coming but I will have to endure it, for the night will become dark and full of terrors."

* * *

 **I am sorry that the last two parts of the scenes feel kinda rushed to end for almost two months and a half has passed. I am trying to be done writing without prolonging the scenes.** **I had Ohlone College's homework and tests to do so there is a good chance that my next chapter will be next year which I hope not, as there are half of the ideas that in my head so I am going to be slow for the next one.**

 **I had questions from you that I need to know.**

 **1:** **I want some ideas for an upcoming battle for dragon Fafnir and servants, which I want a good one that put some thought into it.**

 **2: I want ideas for my police c** **haracters** **to move the plot because I was feeling like it was not going anywhere so I need a good one.**

 **3:** **I want to know what is** **Shirou Emiya,** **Rin Tousaka, Luviagelita Edelfelt,** **Lord El-Melloi II, and Bazett Fraga McRemitz's** **strategy and tactics, not combat,** **but actual battle plans.**

 **This is important for number three because I want to know about that as the sibling who had smarter, experienced servants who fought in large battles in the past with them, but on their own they couldn't have beaten Shirou and his group. You should take note that Shirou's group has never been in a real battle before. Their prior battle experiences are so used to fighting more or less one-on-one battles in the Holy Grail War that they have no idea how to conduct a campaign on a huge scale war and none of their group felt like correcting each other** **even as they explained their strategy right in front of each other** **or restrain Shirou from charging into the battle, n** **ot that he would have listened to his group** **every now and then.**

 **So the poll that I had put it up was which one Benjamin should train first. The winner is Firearm and Ballistic vest, strangely I thought people would choose** **Medieval weapons and armors but I think you want to understand how to actually use a gun and so I would have** **put my time into research on m** **ilitary and some martial arts.**

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 16** **Weapons for Ben against Shirou glaive, naginata, sai for close range against Byakuya and Kanshou and for Armor chain mail type** : That is good and kinda makes sense for him to use. Is it me or does Shirou Emiya just love to use those dual wielding just because it feels so natural for him.

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 16 How would Servants like Iskandar and EMIYA react upon meeting their former masters?** : Iskandar would laugh and say the words from Fate Zero that "Whether you are or are not a Master, you are my friend, and that will never change" EMIYA would be shocked to see his former master Rin with other faces that he knew which he had to fight them. EMIYA must choose between his former master or his new master. Flanna, on the other hand, this conversation would be a strain on her trust with any servants that know their former masters and she would closely watch some of them very carefully.

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 19 This is a good chapter though it did focus more on the magi and the police rather than Benjamin or Flanna. The tv shows and movies that change pov well... there are a lot of them that are too many to list but Heroes is one there so many characters from different backgrounds that pov changes often and besides I think you're already doing a good job of the pov already** : I am glad to hear that as many different points of view can keep you on edge sometimes.

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 23 Okay. I know that you are never probably going to put this character in the story, but I just have to type it. Many times I believed that beings like Types, Arucreid Brunestud, Solomon, 72 Demons, Gilgamesh, Divine and Phantasmal beings and Ado Edem where the strongest and there was never gonna be anything put stronger or have a super powerful ability. That was before I read DDD. Or more specifically, read about '.Ishizue. So I gotta ask you, what do you say to that?** : First of all, it does sound scary but it's poorly expanded as it was not explained clearly to me, so I call her special ability one of the most bullshit I had read in my life.

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 31 What is gonna be Rin's reaction on Flanna using jewlery magecraft?** : Jealous and pissed that Flanna can throw almost endless jewlery bombs without a care in the world while Rin Tohsaka is still constantly broken after the Fifth Holy Grail War while Rin Tohsaka still has some left as she manages to put enough prana into these gems but that is not enough firepower. Rin can see Flanna as another Jewel Magecraft rival just like her other rival Luvia who can erect a mansion and nearly buy the whole top floor of the Norwich Students Dormitory entirely for herself. On the other hand, Flanna can't quite wrap her head around Rin Tohsaka's insane logic of the price of those jewels as Flanna is nowhere near Rin's or Luvia's level of wealthiness. Flanna doesn't realize that those jewels that from Paracelsus are easily worth at least twice as much as a catalyst which Flanna is throwing countless money at her enemy.

 **Guest chapter 28. Aug 31** **Ooooo, my woooooord!** **Shit just got reaaaalll...** **Sherlock Holmes...and it's awesome!** **When are you summoning him?** **Also, btw Paracelsus's item construction got updated:** **He has numerous anecdotes like a legendary alchemist who manufactures magical items, acquiring this Skill at EX Rank as a result. With this level, one can create a variety of tools, objects and so, like a powerful mana cumulate crystal such as the 'Philosopher's Stone', artificial spirits that correspond to the five elements called Elementals, robots endowed with a multiple-body-synchronous-thinking ability (homunculi), etc. Mass production of jewels used for Jewel Magecraft can also be done by using a leyline connected to his territory** : Sherlock Holmes will come later and Paracelsus's item construction is finally explained clearly.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 12 Just looked around and now I can say with 100% certainty: Confirmed. Emiya alter is Shirou from "Superhero" or also known as "Mind of steel" ending Heavens feel** : Thanks for explaining his story for me.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 13 Your story is great but I think you should change the timeline of your story from 2005 to 2015 because I think 2005 doesn't fit this kind of you think that would make fate stay night character too old you can change fate zero and fate stay night timeline to 2005 and 2010 to make sure it doesn't stress out too much** : In Fate Stay Night, the Fifth Holy Grail War took place in 2004 and the events of Fate/Hollow Ataraxia happened six months then it was dismantled ten years after the Fifth Holy Grail War in 2010. So, you got the opposite way because if I put the timeline in 2010 then the Fate characters would be way too old. So the timeline in the Babysitter of Heroes is six months after the events of Fate/stay night, one year after the Fifth Holy Grail war then it was over and dismantled in the same year so it would be too stressed out. FangDriver8 tell me to edit that so the timeline makes sense a bit.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 14 Managed to find out how Edison looks like. Here is the picture** : You can not put a link in FanFiction website or put it in the review so you are going to have to tell me step by step how to look for it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 14 Heracles information as a True Archer got updated as well as Berserker(Jack the Ripper)** **True Archer Ex-Reincarnation pandora** **Jack the Ripper -From HellIm kinda lazy so please go look yourself** : Sure, I would go see it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 16 In a future story can you make an OC that has a personality disorder with 4 max in a future story because it is interesting to see characters react to see multiple people in the same body kinda similar to Diavolo from Jojo** : No, because that idea of yours is too complicated and ridiculous as personality disorder is hard to write down and I've seen so many inaccurate fics it's disturbing. All it really does is just add to more stigma. Please do not throw plans that sound like it is a good idea without putting some thought into it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 16 Tell me your opinion: If countries itself could have a concept of luck, would you say that Russia has an EX luck? I mean, well, let's go back to the summer of 1812. Napoleon, commander of the Great Army which conquered almost an entire Europe, goes to conquer Russia. His army wins and wins and everything is fine for now. AND THEN comes the winter, which JUST happens to be the coldest in 100 years! Then fast forward to WW2. Operation Barbarossa: Hitler attacks Russia everything fine, until, again, EVER. EVEN COLDER THAN 1812! What do you think? Is it some kind of good luck? Or just some BULL?** : I am going to say a famous history lesson about this misunderstanding that Hitler and Napoleon are called idiots because they tried invading Russia in winter and failed. Most of us know it as due to the winter, but how true is that? Hence, the truth is both of them knew of Russia's winter and thus started their campaigns in summer. However, they didn't realize just how much meaningless ground they had to cover. All this ignores the fact that the Russian Winter is the traditional campaigning season as it turns rivers into highways, and hardens the usually muddy roads. Because do you ever walk to Russia on roads as it is like in the US and Canada.

According to historical evidence, Napoleon Bonaparte didn't fail his famous campaign to Russia because of harsh winter, but only because of his own tactical errors. His famous apology for this military disaster ("It is the winter that killed us. We were the victims of the climate ") was only an attempt to hide his own failure. Napoleon's losses on the way back should be principally attributed to the scorched earth strategy of the Russian army, not to the cold winter weather. After the remnants of his "Great Army" left Moscow, they had prepared food stocks only for seven days. Not harsh winter, but hunger, diseases, desertions, and casualties suffered in other minor battles caused the majority of Napoleon's losses during his invasion of Russia.

And then the famous WWII. It wasn't a magic winter that destroyed the Soviets, but Hitler's arrogance which prevented him from properly supplying his troops. And then there was the issue that the muddy roads in the Autumn slowed the advance as much as the snows of winter. Finally, the tide didn't turn during Winter, as the Battle of Stalingrad occurred AFTER the famous Soviet Winter of 1941-42. It was Soviet courage, generalship, and losses that halted the Germans, not General Winter.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 16 How about a fun moment of the child servants like Jackie and Alice react to kids show and cartoon-like the muppets, lazytown, mister rogers and sesame street** : That is a good idea that I will put the moment into my next chapter when I take a rest after updating this chapter.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 20 Hello there I love reading your fanfic and if I may suggest a servant, can you put Knight Artorias from the game Dark Souls as a servant most likely as a berserker or as a saber? That would be a nice idea** : No as just because you asked for it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 21 What will be the sibling's reaction when finding out what mana transfer really means and will there be a time when they will have to perform it even though they are not Magi?** : For Benjamin, no problem as a man, he can't help it. Then again, the number of female Servants outnumbering males and some of them are really attractive and are quite the looker which he begins to develop a lustfulness for women during that time and probably dropped dead upon seeing female's bodies naked during their bed. On the other hand, Flanna is not buying any of it and knows that mana transfer is just an excuse to have sex with her and often turns anyone down claiming that she's not interested in the matter but she rolls her eyes anyway just for the amusement of it. Flanna would basically give the servants a potion full of blood fluids mixed with herbs, and magic from Magi's dead corpses so she does not need to deal with that issue.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 20 Benjamin won't turn out like Light Yagami, will he?** : To compare Benjamin to Light Yagami is like comparing a wolf to a sheep. Both are a normal person who discovers magical powers, gains a buddy/friend, makes a worthy foe and picks up love interests along the way. Their quests/stories each involve the supernatural and the pursuit of justice but however, Light thinks that justice will prevail and acts like a self-righteous hero of justice. While Benjamin's aware that sometimes the bad guy won and sometimes justice didn't prevail, never act like a self-righteous hero. However, whereas Light Yagami is overconfident to the point of arrogance that he ends up relishing in using his power to abuse everyone and rule with an iron fist, still he sees a circle of supporters as nothing but pawns to be manipulated and then disposed of, while Benjamin has confidence issues that inhibit his performance in battle and never abuses, treating the Servants under his employ well regardless of where they come from or who they were in life. Light can't take criticism, no matter how bad his idea was, while Benjamin listens to criticism as he would change/fix his bad idea.

While Benjamin continues to act humble, feeling undeserving of his honors and not using his title often, Light Yagami continues to act arrogantly and insists on being referred to as a God of a new world. Whereas Benjamin never forgot his roots/humanity as he moved upward to improve the society, while Light had forgotten his roots/humanity as he ruled society with senseless cruelty that is because his death note had almost no checks and balances (which most of the rules are just guidelines) that tainted Light Yagami to develop a god complex and become a remorseless sociopath who stops at nothing to rid the world of criminals, while Benjamin doesn't have Command Seals (which are used to prevent the servants from killing their master right away) but he has servants as his bodyguard who are his checks and balances that would not blindly follow the orders of their Master who need to be taught how to be leaders before they get obeyed, also are meant to protect and fight for their Master from himself.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 18 In case you make a code geass crossover, F.L.E.I.J.A. is equivalent to a B rank at weakest and if charged more, rank is higher, As for knightmares, normal ones can be destroyed with weak and slow servants( E rank) While stronger like Albion(the strongest at the end of the series) would need (C rank), Strenght and Durability And (at least B rank) Speed One last thing: Anyone with the Code of immortality has absolute immortality, is unable to die, age, get sick, or be permanently wounded, is absolutely self-sustained, and his/her mind and soul are as immortal as his/her biological body. Any injuries he/she suffers immediately heal, even if he/she is incinerated, blown up, decapitated, completely deleted, or even if he/she is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, he/she will still return to life. Absolutely immune to all harm, nor can he die of any natural causes**

 **His/her existence and soul were completely independent of even the concept of reality, making him/her not bound to the subjects of life, death, and manipulations. The only way for someone to kill someone with the Code is that the person has to have Geass in both eyes** : Sure, this is well-balanced information of Code geass level which can help without upsetting any fans from both series.

 **Guest chapter** **28\. Sep 22 Is Jesus gonna be in the story? Or at least as the corpse like from Jojo?** : No, because I am not making any plans related Jojo or any OC servant of him, so quit asking something like that.

 **Guest chapter 28**. **Sep 29 Warhammer vs Fate Who does you think would win? And how powerful would the Emperor be if he was summoned by Benjamin?(of course, don't even THINK about doing that please):** Emperor is a good four-thousand years older than other servants and can effortlessly boot Gilgamesh out of this spot. Read Property Damage fanfiction because it speaks for itself.

 **Guest chapter** **28**. **Sep 27 Seeing how Ramses is waaaaaaay much different from the Bible and still loving Moses as his brother, tell me, what will be his reaction when he finds out that God has forbidden Moses to go to the promised land? Also, I got an idea for a vessel to summon Moses with, his skeleton or his wooden staff, what do you say?** : Ramses's reaction is he would rage how God's actions seem a tad extreme and that God himself was so monstrous as to not allow Moses to enter the promised land should never have Moses's worship. Ramses thinks the way that God himself who is angered at the worship of other gods seems to suggest he may not be the only one and believes God acts like he is the one and true deity, making him no different than the rest of other gods. I said his wooden staff as his body was never found as God buried Moses in Moab, in the valley opposite Beth Peor, but to this day no one knows where his grave is.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 28 Where are Ben and Flanna parents now and will they learn of their situation** : Their family lived in a different area and home, so they don't know that their son's house is full of Servants, not to mention, they don't know that their son and daughter are leading their servants on random missions. They are positively shocked and surprised but also fear that knowing their children would no longer have a normal life and that they must always keep moving on.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 5 Heh, you really like to abuse the troupe 'Reality Ensues' eh?** : Yes, I abuse that troupe as to my knowledge, normal modern governments in the Fate world are blissfully unaware of magecraft and any supernatural forces. I mean, a third of the reason the Mage's Association exists is to hide magecraft and keep it confined to the smallest possible number of people. That doesn't actually make sense when you think about it though. I mean remember that guy in Zero who could make zombies with special bee things, a single mage could become a huge threat to national security, you'd expect at least some level of awareness. The explanation that the government was being controlled was somewhat acceptable at first, but not enough to really sell me after a few years of reading the light novel. After all, a lot of things start to happen at once in the same city, all within a few months, the entire planet will be looking down on them with a microscope. Countries from the other side of the world will be investigating as to what's going on. As much as I love to see my story be posted on T.V Tropes fanfic of Fate stay night's recommendation page, I feel like I don't deserve it as I see how well writers of other Fate fanfic pages and see how good the quality it was, that feeling I was out of place there.

To be fair though, this was a minor complaint of mine, as I was delving deep into political mechanics when I started to research why modern governments can't make such large-scale cover-ups and that's when I started to write my story. I had studied the Magi's characteristics, habits in life, their culture, their battlefield tactics which to be fair everything about them is self-destructive and screamed wrong which doesn't make any sense as their societies are similarly retarded, their Association has probably had the longest streak of dumb luck in the history of that universe to survive to modern time and there is one more thought: the lack of unity. Plus their behavior is so atrocious and so idiotic sometimes that their domination influence made almost no sense.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 5 In akame ga kill most of the teigus were lost so can you add teigus that are new to represent the lost ones were the servants find to give to their group if recruits** : There are 48 Teigu in total and only 30 were shown but 14 were destroyed, so that means that there are 18 left to be found. Pretty much. The story was rushed as there are some unnamed Teigus that haven't been listed. No, the servants did not use the teigus for themselves but maybe they can give it to their allies.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 7 Do you think the problem with RWBY crossover fanfic is that the characters come from another world attend beacon academy classes some despite their age. I read a couple fanfic and most of them did the exact same thing basically I'm saying if people do the same thing over and over it will get boring and also for those read this don't be afraid to be unique** : That is the issue plus another Holy Grail War in RWBY world, reincarnation into that world, and joining the beacon academy members to fight against Salem can get old really fast. Also, the way that RWBY character Professor Ozpin was able to find the character from another world is kind of ridiculous and makes absolutely no sense at all, plus the way Salem and Cinder Fall are able to enact all of their plans without a fail and domination influence made almost no sense. Another one that the RWBY crossover fanfic is updated every hour or so that making my own RWBY would be pointless as I can see my fanfic go down to page 2 where nobody would see it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 9 Can recreate the scene in the resurrection off of friezas revival with Gilgamesh with similar dialogue** : I could do that but I don't know which dragon ball anime/game you mean so I can see it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 10 Hey, due to the fact that Benjamin is living in New Jersey is he ever gonna say to the servants about that time when "War of the Worlds" was being broadcasted and started a worldwide hysteria?** : No, because that is so off topic and random as I don't think that people would talk about an event that was so into the past.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 10 Are you gonna summon Primate Murder? But in a form of Fou(he's such a cutie in that form isn't he?)** : Fou in his cute form.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 12 Hey, I know you said no more Oc servants but I gotta ask you, what do you think about summoning Saint Longinus?** : I am not going to give my opinion on him as I am tired of reviews giving me questions that are pointless, off-topic, OC servants suggested even though I keep saying that there will be no more of this.

 **Guest chapter 1. Oct 18. /revision/latest?cb20170925143006 This picture gave me an idea. Archer Alter as an undercover agent for Benjamin and Flanna?!** : A good idea but it said that "The site can't be reached" so you are going to tell me how to reach it step by step.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 16 Wait a sec, Alaya and Gaia are CONFUSED? Wha?** : It was barely an excuse for why Alaya and Gaia did not just appear on Earth and kill everyone and then move on. Let's keep it that way.

 **Guest chapter 1. Oct 18 Some things from Archer Alter Dialogue in Fate Grand Order have been translated so you should go and read so you can see what to write. P.s. Is it just me, or is Archer Alter a masochist? He said once during an ascension or level up that he enjoys the feeling of his body breaking?** : His body is breaking down from regaining his identity, as "Shirou Emiya" is completely incompatible with who he's become and what he's done as he abandons every aspect of "Shirou Emiya" to become a Counter Guardian.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 22 In the end, the best word to describe Shirou would be: hardcore altruistic. Right?** : That and he has a very warped idea of day-dreaming idealized justice that is sometimes toxic and delusional on a disturbing scale to some people's point of view. Still, you have to respect him holding his ideals so high and refusing to give up on them no matter what. But I feel like Shirou doesn't even try to learn from his mistakes and keeps repeating the same folly. While he did mature a little bit of his attitude, but that is all. On the other hand, Benjamin and Flanna are realists and visionaries who understand how things work and what kind of pushes, efforts, and sacrifices are required to get the most optimum and desired results if not exactly what she/he wants.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 18 Wow... a lot of people ask you for oc servants and ask the same questions over and over must be really frustrating, I feel for you** : Thank you for saying that as I hate how reviews don't go back to other chapters to see if their questions have been answered or not. Then there are those OC servants that are random and feel uninteresting.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 23 Hey you gotta go to youtube and watch these fate grand order snippets from Sippy VA. One of my favorites is "Fighting Lobo". In it, as the title says fight Lobo, how they defeat him? Well, throw an onion that looks like a ball, throw it at him and say: "Fetch, boy!" Result? INSTANT DEATH:** I'll go check it out.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 23 Also check out one from LKnightVA called Black Sheep. Watch until the end. While it's technically a parody, isn't it awesome seeing the Emiya family together?** : I saw it

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 23 When you summon those Assasin class servants( or servant) from Fate zero, are you gonna include that small kid that was later adopted out? You know, a kid(servant) who was supposed to get close to Rider and Waver and try to kill them when she got a chance?** : Yes, I would include the small kid because I feel that she should be in it.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 23 New servants came: Yagyu Munemori l, Mochizuki Chiyome Kato Hanzo and O.M.G. Sengo Muramasa(still not summonable, for now) in the body of Emiya Shirou. Shit Just Got Real** : I love that we got more Japanese servants that we don't know who they are and are interesting enough to see their story. I want to see more Chinese Servants that are rather small and not from the Romance of the Three Kingdoms which is overrated.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 23I know this is way too early, but here is a chant from Sengo when he used Muramasa. .hr/url?sat &sourceweb&rctj& watch%3Fv%3D6GpikbznQr4&ved0ahUKEwi0nKK89IbXAhXSJ1AKHftQDmEQwqsBCEowDA&usgAOvVaw1z_k1Hw8sW92ufkfKLJ4s3**: I see it and sounds awesome to hear.

 **Guest chapter 28. Oct 28 Would be considered making version of this story with different x overs like oc that gets the grail to summon the servants is like a duelist from Yugioh world like arc v or 5ds and the servants would be interested to participate like team** : No but I will think about it and don't throw random ideas at me because I hate it when you do that to me.

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 19 Increase Gun god's endurance to C(was capable of staying awake in Subzero temperatures and shoot a type Venus before fainting)** : Sure, got it

 **Guest chapter 28. Sep 19** **Ok, Ado Edem showed up on the vs battle wiki, we put everything we need for his stats, so... you can summon him now or later if you want to.** **Also,**

 **Type Mercury**

 **Class: Beast**

 **Strenght: Ex**

 **Agility: Ex(moves at same speeds as Ado Edem)**

 **Durability: Ex(stronger than any material on Earth)**

 **Endurance: Ex**

 **Luck:?**

 **Skills:**

 **Ultimate one: Ex**

 **Authority of the Beast: Ex**

 **Independent manifestation: Ex(due to existing as long as Earth he gains this skill) Makes him immune to Meopd, can only be destroyed and even if he is destroyed by normal circumstances( no Slash Emperor or Black Barrel). He will immediately regenerate on his own planet. Also, no pressure on his existence due to the fact that Mercury still exists**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Crystal Valley (水晶渓谷, Suishou keikoku) Ex: By violating the reality of Earth ORT leaks an "alien system" that rewrites physical laws to passively transform the area around ORT into an alien crystalline, said to be beautiful, but horrendous and disturbing at the same time, that makes up the environment it lived in on Mercury. If humankind is considered that which destroys the planet, ORT can be considered an invader that paints the planet into an alien world. The Crystal Valley is far superior to Arcueid's Marble Phantasm in power. Yet, for the ORT this is an ability as natural as breathing. To sum it up, it turns everything that is hostile into crystal territory which he can absorb, regardless of how strong are the defenses or durability of the target. Range is about several hundred meters**

 **To put the long story short its powers are:**

 **Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Absorption, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping(Passively rewrites physical laws and transforms its surroundings into an alien environment), lacks a concept of death, Immortality, Regeneration.**

 **Just tell me, what is going to be others reactions to him being summoned?**

 **Something like:"DOOMSDAY IS COMING!"**

 **Like that?** : It is a good one and very simple to tell what it does. Oh, one more then I need to Type Venus's stats and Noble Phantasm from you as I think you are good at making servant stats. Here is almost everyone in the Fate series that I think they would react to Type Mercury because the Aristoteles are the strongest beings in the universes and Nasuverse's Bane.

 _Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg's reaction on Type Mercury_ : He looked concerned and afraid that he needs to be a little more serious, being careful around that Ultimate One that there is nothing he can do if he wants to piss Flanna off, which she sends the Ultimate One at him because Zelretch fought Type-Moon and won by luck as Type-Moon was too late in understanding the power of Magic which he doesn't think he would survive the second time of battling another Ultimate One face-to-face.

 _Aoko Aozaki's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Have a horrified expression and wonder how is she able to do some damage on the Ultimate One with her Fifth Magic.

 _Touko Aozaki's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Like her sister, she would have the same horrified expression and actually fear dying for real if she fights it.

 _Orlando Reeve's reaction on Type Mercury_ : A wide-eyed shock and horror as he is freaking out at what he saw.

 _Faldeus Dioland's reaction to Type Mercury_ : He becomes overwhelmed with panic and distress as he trembles at the terrifying atmosphere emitting from Type Mercury.

 _Rohngall 's reaction on Type Mercury_ : He is a bundle of nerves, near his breaking point.

 _Francesca's reaction on Type Mercury_ : Terrified by the Ultimate One that Francesca fears she can die for real because Type Mercury was able to easily kill the previous fifth Dead Apostle Ancestor in seconds after being attacked

 _Jester Carture's reaction to Type Mercury_ : He starts laughing like a madman, completely entranced by Flanna's power to summon Type Mercury and rambling how he's resolved to see how it will play out.

 _Barthomeloi Lorelei's reaction on Type Mercury_ : Gone was the dignity on her stoic face as in its place was a barely-restrained panicked face.

 _Kiritsugu Emiya's reaction on Type Mercury_ : He is able to act more cooperative with the sibling as he slowly watches Type Mercury carefully as knowing what it is.

 _Angra Mainyu's reaction on Type Mercury_ : He would laugh at how luckily the sibling was able to do the impossible of summoning the Ultimate One while glad to meet it.

 _The Shirou's group reaction on Type Mercury_ : Faints, panics, merely shakes their head in denial of what they have seen now, and shit themselves.

 _Sakura Matou's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Drop whatever she was holding and shook in fear.

 _Irisviel von Einzbern's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Quite horrifying to see another bizarre giant monster that is designed solely to warp off humanity being in their group.

 _Illyasviel von Einzbern's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Her eyes and mouth open wide at the sight of that thing.

 _Chloe von Einzbern's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Call out her Kanshou and Bakuya as she nervously points her dual swords at it.

 _Bazett Fraga McRemitz's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Drop her Fragarachs to the ground as she wonders how the hell she is going defeat that thing.

 _Caren Ortensia's reaction to Type Mercury_ : While she looks to remain calm and nearly expressionless, but to those who knew her better, had never seen her so rattled

 _Shinji Matou's reaction on Type Mercury_ : Scream in fear and faint to the ground.

 _Gun God's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Slowly reaching for his gun as he feels afraid

 _Ado Edem's reaction to Type Mercury:_ Stare at ORT with a serious look of daring to attack him

 _Type Venus's reaction to Type Mercury :_ She seems to be happy that one of her comrades was here.

 _The Clock Tower and Holy Church's reaction to Type Mercury_ : That's it, I'm out and Okay, I know when I was beaten. Get me a white flag, time to cash in all my remaining chips.

 _All of the Berserker class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Some gaped at Type Mercury or given pause.

 _All of the Avenger class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Most of them react with horror and are frightened by the Ultimate One.

 _All of the Casters class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Most of them would be unsettled and appalled by seeing that thing.

 _All of the Archers class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Overawes them with its mere appearance and is absolutely freaked out.

 _All of the Sabers class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Most of them are terrified of what the Ultimate One is going to do next.

 _All of the Riders class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Their faces fill with dread and regret.

 _All of the_ _Lancers_ _class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : Most of them are left frozen in terror.

 _All of the Assassins class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : The Ultimate One makes them all go deathly quiet.

 _All of the Ruler class's reaction to Type Mercury_ : They are utterly terrified of the Ultimate One and can't keep their group in line unless they're right next to their group.

 _Moon Cancer class's reaction to Type of Mercury_ : Seem to be scared shitless of the Ultimate One.

 _All of Alter Ego class's reaction to Type of Mercury_ : The fusions of various Divine Spirits of great renown find that they would have to draw on every ounce of their resolve not to run away or die.

 _Archerko's to Type Mercury_ : "Masters, how are you able to summon that thing?!"

 _EMIYA's reaction to Type Mercury:_ "Masters, what have you done?"

 _Altria Pendragon's reaction to Type Mercury:_ "Masters, who and what are you?"

 _Benjamin's reaction to Type Mercury_ : "Why is everyone moving behind me? Why are you guys scared of that thing?"

 _Flanna's reaction to Type Mercury_ : "As long as whatever that thing is staying loyal and follows Master's commands, I don't care what it is or what it does."


End file.
